Biomass Effect
by Zenko
Summary: TRAD. "Toda la vida en la Tierra ha sido consumida por Blacklight. Sin biomasa de la que alimentarse, Blacklight tuvo que evolucionar, adaptarse, y crecer. Ahora un Consejo de Aliens descubre la existencia e tal forma de vida. ¿Cómo ven los aliens una forma de vida que es vírica? ¿Cómo lidian con ella? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias para la galaxia de la existencia de esta raza?"
1. La Ascensión de Blacklight

**NT:** Aquí una nueva historia. Esta vez de dos de los videojuegos que más he disfrutado (uno por su gameplay y otro por su fantástica historia y lore). La historia original se encuentra en inglés y fui autorizado por su autor para hacer la traducción.

La historia es una de las más ambiciosas que he visto y plantea una interesante y (en mi opinión) trascendental forma en la que la raza humana evoluciona luego de un incidente que en los juegos de Prototype no trae más que desgracia y penuria.

Elementos de biología, ciencia ficción, y en general una narrativa bastante buena son lo que me ha atraído de esta historia y la razón por la cual he pedido permiso para traducirla.

 **Busco alguien que quera hacer de beta de la traducción. Envíen mensaje a mi perfil en caso de estar interesados.**

Para los que esperan 'The Eternal Guardians' tengan paciencia. Pediré permiso y empezaré la traducción cuando la historia esté un poco más avanzada.

Ahora sí empecemos con la nota del autor y con la historia.

 **NT:**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Prototype o Mass Effect. Si lo fuera, Mercer no habría sido malvado en la segunda entrega y Mass Effect 3 habría ido de una manera muy diferente.

Admito que mi tipo favorito de historias de Mass Effect son las que tienen un escenario de Primer Contacto alternativo, ya sean Crossovers o no. Usualmente el resultado es que la humanidad aplasta a toda la demás vida (con lo que estoy de acuerdo si se hace bien) aunque mis partes favoritas de esas historias son en las que se muestran las reacciones de los aliens de Mass Effect ante los humanos.

Esta historia toma el concepto de una especie entera de Blacklight y parte de ella, al diablo con las consecuencias. La humanidad es **mucho** más diferente al resto en esta historia, de hecho ya ni siquiera es la humanidad como tal, usando Tecnología Orgánica en vez de la tradicional de cable y metal. La Humanidad Blacklight (conocida desde aquí simplemente como "Blacklight") va a ser en esencia una versión orgánica de los Geth.

En esta historia, la Humanidad (luego de volverse una Mente Colmena) se encuentra esencialmente muy, muy, **muy** aburrida. Luego encuentran los Relés de Masa y a los otros aliens, así que empiezan a pasar cosas, y a Blacklight le gustan las cosas. La Humanidad es en esencia inmortal, y sin la necesidad de dormir o respirar, el aburrimiento es un gran problema. Luego conocen a los aliens y encuentran cosas y los aliens y las cosas calman su aburrimiento. ¡Oh cuánta diversión!

Gran parte de la historia será esencialmente cómo los aliens perciben a Blacklight. Blacklight es una pesadilla para ellos. No tiene una milicia porque la especie entera es básicamente un arma, ni tampoco tiene economía o gobierno debido a la naturaleza de la Mente Colmena, y los individuos de Blacklight pueden convertirse en naves espaciales, simplemente fusionándose entre sí, y pueden adaptarse a lo que sea cuando lo necesiten o quieran. Esto efectivamente invalida mucho del conocimiento y las filosofías de las especies de Mass Effect, y es básicamente aterrador.

La historia incorporará elementos de Prototype 2, pero mucho del juego será ignorado. No quiere decir que los personajes no aparecerán, solo que los eventos del juego serán ignorados.

Esta historia no tiene como propósito el clásico "Los Humanos Mandan", sino una mirada a la biología y psicología de una humanidad con mente colmena y cómo los aliens ven una forma de vida que es vírica, cómo lidian con ella, y las consecuencias para la galaxia que tiene la existencia una especia como esta. Finalmente lo que sucede cuando los Segadores averiguan sobre la existencia de esta especie. Esperen que los eventos de la serie de Mass Effect sean muy diferentes.

 **Capítulo 1: La Ascensión de Blacklight**

Blacklight se ha extendido por lo largo y ancho del planeta. Cada ser viviente en la Tierra, de la más grande de las ballenas, a la más pequeña de las células ha sido consumida. Incluso Redlight cayó. La masa de Blacklight cubrió casi toda la superficie de la Tierra. Combinando el ADN de toda la vida en el planeta le permitió a Blacklight evolucionar más allá de sus viejas debilidades al agua, incluso prosperando en las profundidades y consumiendo toda la vida marina. Sin ninguna masa restante que consumir, Blacklight tuvo que evolucionar. Nuevos cepas se desarrollaron dentro de la masa.

Solo después de una semana de que toda la vida hubiera sido consumida, las torres aparecieron. Enormes torres en forma de hélice hechas de masa vírica, que se alzaban por lo alto de los cielos. Usando material genético de plantas consumidas, fue sencillo para Blacklight imitar las habilidades fotosintéticas de las plantas, obteniendo los nutrientes necesarios del sol usando las torres que asemejaban a árboles, las cuales crecían de la masa que cubría la Tierra.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de todo virus que hubiera existido, Blacklight era sapiente. El colectivo de las mentes de miles de millones de individuos (separadas, pero unidas) aun vivían dentro de la masa, y esas mentes guiaban a Blacklight. La individualidad aun existía dentro de Blacklight, pero de tal manera que las muchas mentes aun estaban conectadas, y el colectivo de siete mil millones de individuos tenía el mismo problema. Estaba aburrido.

Sin nada de vida, salvo Blacklight – la cual era una Mente Colmena – nada que un individuo hiciera era impactante o sorprendente, ya que todas las mentes conocían al resto tan bien como se conocían a ellas mismas. La humanidad deseaba estímulo, e incluso si su forma había cambiado, las mentes se habían mantenido iguales hasta cierto punto. Luego de unos pocos años, Blacklight intentó cambiar eso, y algo creció de la Biomasa. Humanos, o al menos parecían ser humanos. Eran llamados Evolucionados, y en realidad no eran nada más que avatares para las mentes de Blacklight, imitando la forma humana, con una sola mente ocupando cada cuerpo, aunque siempre conectados a la Mente Colmena. Y por primera vez desde la infección de la Tierra, Blacklight vio hacia las estrellas. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaran a expandirse.

Las perimas naves espaciales no eran naves en absoluto, sino cientos de miles de toneladas de biomasa que tomaban la forma de algo parecido a una ballena, con muchos tentáculos, y enormes alas como las de un murciélago, con cientos de miles de individuos como ocupantes. Gruesas corazas permitían a Blacklight sobrevivir a la atmósfera ardiente de otros planetas y el helado vacío del espacio, y así Blacklight dejó la tierra. La luna fue el segundo cuerpo celeste que fue infectado por Blacklight, y aunque no había vida que pudieran encontrar, la biomasa creció y formó las torres que aparecieron en la Tierra para sintetizar la energía del sol. Pronto, Marte también fue infectado, y el proceso se repitió. Blacklight evolucionaba rápidamente para adaptarse a cualquier condición que no fuera adecuada, y solo tenían que buscar en la genética de la vida que había en la Tierra y aplicar los rasgos más adecuados.

Las condiciones de frío eran contraatacadas por enormes órganos productores de calor que crecían en forma de tallos. Condiciones calientes y húmedas eran contraatacas combinando rasgos de muchos de los animales de los desiertos de la Tierra que permitían mantener a Blacklight frío.

Fue entonces que hicieron su siguiente descubrimiento. Las Ruinas Proteanas de Marte. Cuando se encontraron, los siete millos de individuos dedicaron todo para traducir los primeros signos de vida inteligente en el cosmos. Aunque la humanidad ya no usaba la tecnología en su forma tradicional, aun así encontraron algo que les sirviera. Un material completamente nuevo. El elemento fue llamado Elemento Cero.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que Blacklight aprendiera de la capacidad Biótica. Tentáculos de biomasa crecieron en las máquinas de Marte, aprendiendo lo que podían. Muestras de cómo la biótica era formada fueron encontradas, e incluso había algo de Elemento Cero en las ruinas. De la biomasa crecieron sistemas nerviosos con aspecto de redes, las cuales envolvieron las muestras de Elemento Cero, mientras los siete millones de individuos analizaban la forma en la que dicho elemento los afectaba. Brotes cancerígenos eran comunes, pero difícilmente peligrosos para Blacklight.

No hubo frutos, aunque la red de nervios permaneció en el mismo sitio, mientras Blacklight continuaba estudiando los efectos que el Elemento Cero tenía sobre ellos. El virus se extendió, cubriendo muchos de los asteroides del Cinturón de Asteroides entre Marte y Júpiter, nuevas naves orgánicas de biomasa evolucionaron y se dirigieron al resto de planetas. Incluso los gigantes de gas fueron infectados con enormes construcciones voladoras que succionaban los gases necesarios. Blacklight fue capaz de crear los equivalentes biológicos a plantas de energía para recolectar los elementos necesarios para el viaje espacial y continuaron su búsqueda de vida inteligente. Las lunas de Júpiter fueron infectadas, antes de que Blacklight siguiera hacia adelante.

Luego de un siglo cada planeta, luna e incluso aquellos cuerpos donde la vida no debería existir, tenía biomasa de Blacklight creciendo sobre ellos, incluso muchos de los asteroides estaban infestados. Fue en las lunas de uno de los planetas donde Blacklight descubrió el primer Relé de Masa, justo como las ruinas de Marte les dijeron que debían esperar. Derritieron el hielo de Caronte, una de las lunas de Plutón, y Blacklight creció alrededor de la enorme estructura en forma de tenedor. Células se introdujeron en el Relé de Masa, mientras Blacklight intentaba aprender cómo funcionaba, aunque nunca fueron capaces de introducirse lo bastante para averiguar cómo funcionaba, y la tecnología biológica hacía que el replicarlos fuera casi imposible. Eventualmente activaron el Relé, y enviaron a sus naves biológicas a través de él.

En un principio, nada que enviaran sobrevivió al viaje FTL, y con la Mente Colmena, Blacklight sabía que las naves enviadas fueron quemadas hasta convertirse en cenizas, incluso antes de llegar. Así que Blacklight hizo lo que siempre hacía: evolucionó, creando nuevas naves, cambiando algo cada vez. Agregando una coraza más densa, creando órganos para ayudar a lidiar con el viaje a velocidades superiores a las de la luz, etcétera.

No fue hasta que las pruebas con Elemento Cero comenzaran a cambiar los sistemas nerviosos que crecieron alrededor de él, solo entonces se realizó algún progreso. Nódulos comenzaron a formarse en las redes de nervios, y aunque era primitivo, Blacklight fue capaz de usar el poder de la capacidad Biótica para crear naves que podrían sobrevivir los cambios y finalmente crear una que pudiera sobrevivir el viaje de Efecto de Masa.

El Relé de Masa llevó a Blacklight al sistema Arturo, a unos 36 años luz de distancia del Sistema Solar. Cuando Blacklight tuvo éxito en el viaje interestelar mediante relés, comenzó a infestar el sistema Arturo, cubriendo sus planetas, lunas y asteroides a un aterrador paso. Se expandió más, yendo a través del relé a otros sistemas. Fue este acto lo que cambió a Blacklight para siempre, ya que encontró otro mundo, uno con vida en él, principalmente planta. Ese planeta fue rápidamente infestado. Por primera vez desde su estadía en la Tierra, vida compleja había sido encontrada. El planeta fue llamado Shanxi.

 **Códice:**

 **Blacklight**

Blacklight es un superorganismo de tamaño colosal, con mente de colmena y sapiente, compuesto de la vida del planeta Tierra luego de que sucediera una infección de un virus artificial llamado Blacklight ocurriera. Blacklight es una mutación quimérica, que causa que varios agentes infecciosos se introduzcan a las células y manipulen el ADN de las mismas. El colectivo de mentes de siete mil millones de la especie una vez conocida como humanos es lo que compone el total de la consciencia de Blacklight. A pesar de que como un todo la especie posee una mente de colmena, cada mente tiene cierto grado de individualidad, aunque qué tanto está abierto a debate. Cada mente será de aquí en adelante referida como "Individuo" o un "Individuo de Blacklight" cuando sea necesario hacer la distinción.

Blacklight existe no como un virus, sino como la biomasa infectada por el virus Blacklight y varias cepas que evolucionaron del mismo. El organismo se encuentra siempre en evolución y su evolución es directamente controlada por la Mente Colmena, permitiendo que Blacklight se adapte a cualquier situación a un ritmo estremecedor. Blacklight también es capaz de consumir otras formas de vida, asimilándolas e incorporando código genético de utilidad al suyo, así como tener acceso a sus recuerdos. Blacklight utiliza la biomasa disponible para desarrollar partes de la anatomía de cualquier criatura previamente consumida.

 **Evolucionados**

Los Evolucionados son esencialmente avatares construidos de biomasa vírica, de forma humanoide, usados por Individuos de Blacklight. Los Evolucionados son los 'ciudadanos' de Blacklight. Están separados de la biomasa principal y de la Mente Colmena. Mientras que se encuentran en este estado, los individuos de Blacklight que controlan a los Evolucionados mantienen mayor individualidad que cuando están conectados a la biomasa principal, sin embargo aun siguen conectados a la Mente Colmena, aunque la conexión es de cierta forma más débil, actuando más como un dispositivo de comunicación que como una mente gestalt. Los Evolucionados poseen sorprendentes habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias a su cambio de forma y completo control sobre su fisiología.

 **Infectados**

Los infectados son variantes de Blacklight, usualmente poseyendo mentes de animales en vez de humanos, y son lo más cercano que Blacklight tiene a vida salvaje. A pesar de esto Blacklight tiene control sobre estas criaturas, las cuales tienen muchas formas, tales como los Cazadores y sus variaciones, Peleadores y sus variantes, Juggernauts, Hidras, Voladores y Goliats. Estas criaturas son consideradas las versiones de artillería de Blacklight.

 **Bionaves**

Las Bionaves son enormes cantidades de biomasa infectada que son usadas por Blacklight para atravesar el espacio usando diversos métodos biológicos; inicialmente usando gases almacenados dentro de la nave como combustible químico para impulsar las criaturas, así como velas solares biológicas. Las naves actuales aun usan dichos métodos, pero también usan habilidades Bióticas para moverse, haciendo crecer enormes sistemas nerviosos y nódulos de Elemento Cero.

La apariencia de estas naves espaciales está sujeta a cambios dependiendo de las necesidades de Blacklight, y el tamaño depende de la cantidad de biomasa que la nave use o consuma. Las naves están bien protegidas, usando fuertes corazas como armadura, aunque son mucho más débiles que barreras cinéticas, pueden ser modificadas casi al instante y curarse con la misma velocidad. Estas naves también son usadas para transportar material genético a otros planetas infestados.

Sin embargo, pueden formar armas casi al instante. Estas armas incluyen tentáculos, garras, para el combate cercano, y explosivos biológicos y ácidos como artillería. Estas naves también funcionan como el método de Blacklight para terraformar planetas y hacerlos aptos para sus necesidades, haciendo que las criaturas choquen en planetas para diseminar la biomasa. A pesar de esto, las naves espaciales de Blacklight son notoriamente lentas cuando se comparan con sus equivalente mecánicos, y más débiles en combate debido a la ventaja de las armas tecnológicas sobre sus equivalentes biológicos. A pesar de esto, es notoriamente difícil destruir a una nave espacial de Blacklight ya que cada gramo de biomasa debe ser destruido, o la nave sobrevivirá.

 **Mente Colmena**

El colectivo de mentes de cada ser sapiente consumido por Blacklight, la antigua raza humana conforma el grueso de los pensamientos de Blacklight, aunque la mente de Alex Mercer tiene más influencia sobre las acciones que toma Blacklight. La mayoría de decisiones son hechas basándose en el consenso general, de manera similar a los Geth, aunque el proceso no es tan sofisticado, considerando que los humanos conservan algo de individualidad, lo que se nota cuando la biomasa se separa del cuerpo principal y actúa de manera independiente, aunque aun retiene las creencias del colectivo. Cada mente tiene sus propias opiniones, pero los datos recibidos por los sentidos y los recuerdos son compartidos por toda la masa. Cuando están físicamente separados de la masa principal, la mente de un humano aun es capaz de mantener cierto contacto con la Mente Colmena, aunque tienen mayor nivel de individualidad en esos momentos. También deben seguir consumiendo biomasa para conseguir sustento, o volverán a la masa principal que cubre los planetas. Alex Mercer es el único capaz de saber dónde está cada parte de biomasa en la galaxia, sin importar la distancia, aunque incluso él no puede saber lo que sucede alrededor de una porción de biomasa separada. Es imposible matar a una mente humana ya que esta es inevitablemente retornada a la biomasa principal, aunque los recuerdos que tenía antes de volver a conectarse con ella son perdidos.

 **Tecnología Orgánica**

Blacklight no usa tecnología tradicional, sino que usa biomasa para formar construcciones orgánicas. Las edificaciones de Blacklight funcionan como el equivalente al órgano de un organismo, cada 'edificio' tiene un uso distinto y está especializado para hacer una serie de tareas. La principal ventaja de estas construcciones es la habilidad de adaptarse rápidamente o ser cambiada en nuevos 'edificios' o criaturas, dependiendo de las necesidades de Blacklight, haciendo que sea una especie altamente adaptable, más que cualquier otra especie. El combate espacial es donde la tecnología orgánica se queda corta, debido a los problemas de la especie para pelear en el vacío. Sin embargo ninguna otra especie en la galaxia es tan peligrosa en combate terrestre, aéreo o marino como lo es Blacklight.

La tecnología orgánica es altamente adecuada para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y supera cualquier otro método y aunque Blacklight tiene combate a distancia, no es tan sofisticado como el de la tecnología tradicional, siendo sus armas principales explosivos biológicos, ácidos lanzados como proyectiles, disparar masa endurecida para aplastar a un solo blanco, y una andanada de tentáculos para crear gran daño en un área enorme.

 **Cerebros Colmena**

Los Cerebros Colmena son enormes torres acorazadas de biomasa que protegen incontables neuronas. Blacklight usa estos órganos como un reemplazo para comunicación por radio. Fortalecen el enlace de la Mente Colmena entre planetas y lunas. Cada mundo infestado por Blacklight tiene uno o más de estos enormes edificios, cuyo tamaño puede ser el que sea dependiendo de las necesidades de Blacklight.

 **Red Nerviosa**

Las Redes Nerviosas son usadas por Blacklight para estudiar los efectos del Elemento Cero en seres vivientes. Las Redes Nerviosas están conectadas a Cerebros Colmena. Las Redes Nerviosas son de hecho sistemas nerviosos formados de biomasa que crecen en patrón de red. Estas estructuras crecen alrededor del Elemento Cero, usualmente formándose sobre él o alrededor de él, permitiendo que el Elemento Cero desarrolle nódulos en los nervios. Este proceso no es tan eficiente como la tradicional exposición en el útero al Elemento Cero, sin embargo este aspecto le permite tener el más desarrollado conocimiento de cómo el Elemento Cero afecta a los sistemas nerviosos de los seres vivientes. Todos los cambios causados por el Elemento Cero a los sistemas nerviosos son analizados por Blacklight. Es este método el que permitió que las naves espaciales de Blacklight comenzaran a usar la capacidad Biótica para volar por el espacio.

 **Pústulas Infectadas**

Glóbulos bulbosos creados por la masa principal de Blacklight para crear Infectados para diferentes propósitos, principalmente defensivos y ofensivos. Estos 'vientres' pueden generar cualquier tipo de Infectado y pueden ser usados por humanos para hacer crecer cuerpos de Evolucionados, o sus naves espaciales orgánicas. Las Pústulas Infectadas pueden crecer en cualquier lugar con masa vírica de suficiente tamaño. Estas pústulas pueden crecer dentro de las naves espaciales de Blacklight para servir a Blacklight como una forma de dejar caer Infectados o Evolucionados desde nivel orbital y hacia cualquier cuerpo celeste.

 **Torre Hélice**

El método principal de conseguir energía para Blacklight es el crecimiento de lo que se refiere como una Torre Hélice. Estas torres de biomasa infectada usan el ADN de plantas para manifestar capacidades fotosintéticas, por lo cual pueden conseguir energía del sol. Un planeta infestado por Blacklight puede tener tantas de estas torres como necesite para alimentar al resto de la masa. La apariencia de las torres es similar el hélice de una secuencia de ADN, que es de donde proviene su nombre.

 **Pulmones Extractores**

Enormes estructuras que empacan químicos y gases en sacos carnosos, usados por Blacklight para recolectar los recursos que necesiten. Son similares a un pulmón humano, que es de donde sacan el nombre. Son a menudo vistos flotando sobre los gigantes de gas. O anclados al suelo sobre áreas ricas en gases y líquidos. Estos sirven como la versión de Blacklight de equipamiento de minería.


	2. Primer Contacto

**NT:** Siguiente capítulo. Sigo en la búsqueda de un beta. Cualquier interesado mande un mensaje privado.

 **Capítulo 2: Primer Contacto**

Somos muchos. Un individuo no es más que una gota en el océano de las mentes. Somos mil millones de voces con mil millones de rostros, todos moviéndonos hacia adelante por el bien de todos. Ninguna voz es silenciada, ninguna opinión es descartada, ninguna mente está sola en el océano. Juntos somos vastos. Somos miles de millones de individuos, construidos sobre el pilar de una mente, la primer mente.

Individualmente somos como una vez fuimos, los pensamientos y opiniones de uno siguen siendo suyos y son entendidos por el todo, incluso si otros individuos no comparten esas mismas opiniones no actuamos en sus contras, no podemos hacerlo. Todo lo que uno de nosotros experimenta es conocido y recordado por los muchos. Los pensamientos e ideas pueden cambiar, volviéndose mentes propias, de esa forma producimos más seres para el todo. Hemos evolucionado más allá de toda clase, sexo, rasa, color y credo; ahora somos muchas partes de un todo.

Juntos somos inmortales, individualmente somos grandiosos y ahora estamos aburridos. Nos extendemos e inseminamos mundos buscando comida y energía. Sobrevivimos, pero no vivimos. Nuestras mentes se sumen en la nostalgia y los recuerdos de otros. Somos muchos que hablan a otros, y a esos otros los conocemos tan bien como un individuo se conoce a sí mismo, somos las voces de muchos y aun así juntos nos encontramos solos.

Nuestra masa cambia y se mueve de acuerdo a nuestra voluntad y nuestra voluntad nos ha llevado a las profundidades del espacio, en busca de comida y algo que termine nuestro aparentemente interminable aburrimiento con la existencia. Algo nuevo que observar. Las ruinas de Marte fueron el primer signo de que nuestra expansión no había sido en vano, de que no estábamos solos. Y así nos diseminamos más lejos, en naves hechas de nuestra propia masa. Una sola nave guiada por miles de mentes. Sabíamos que los encontraríamos eventualmente.

Somos Blacklight, somos gestalt, somos la consciencia colectiva, somos la mente colmena, somos la eterna evolución, somos inmortales y somos invulnerables. Somos Blacklight y buscaremos hasta que ya no estemos solos.

La 23ª Flota Turiana – compuesta de más de cincuenta fragatas, una docena de cruceros y un acorazado – volaba a través de la vastedad del espacio. Su misión era una simple: patrullar. Nunca esperaban que sucediera mucho. Era una operación estándar que era necesaria para mantener la paz. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que fuera algo realmente tedioso.

Liderando a la flota estaba el General Desolas Arterius, quien se sentaba en el gran acorazado, una enorme nave de un kilómetro de largo nombrada _TSF Spearhead_. La flota se movía en perfecta formación, la disciplina impuesta en cada Turiano.

Incluso en su estado de aburrimiento, Desolas permanecía vigilante, en el evento de que algo sucediera. No tenía idea el giro que su día tendría pronto.

"Señor, estamos recibiendo lecturas del Relé 314. Parece que fue activado desde el otro lado" dijo uno de los soldados.

"¿Qué...? Fijen curso hacia el Relé 314".

"Sí, señor".

Desolas se sentó en contemplación. Un relé siendo activado solo podía ser hecho por una especie, probablemente por unos engreídos que no entendía lo que podía liberar sobre la galaxia como un todo. Asumiendo que esta nueva especie acabara de iniciar el viaje espacial, entonces era probable que estuvieran inconscientes de los verdaderos peligros de tal movimiento.

La flota llegó al relé a velocidades inferiores a las de la luz, algo relativamente rápido considerando todas las cosas. Lo que encontraron era bastante sorprendente. Al ver en su pantalla, Desolas no sabía exactamente qué pensar de ello. Esperaba encontrar una nave, no esto.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el General.

Volando alrededor del relé no estaba una nave, sino un animal. Al menos parecía ser una forma de animal, más grande que cualquier cosa que Desolas pudiera imaginar. Incluso Fauces Trilladoras del todo crecidas no eran así de grandes. Era casi tan grande como el _TSF Spearhead_. Era una gran criatura con rasgos de muchas otras bestias, formando una especie de quimera. Se veía como un enorme insecto, algo bulboso y cubierto con una coraza grisácea. La forma de la coraza no era del todo distinta a la cresta de un Krogan. La cabeza de la bestia eran unas enormes fauces con mandíbulas que le recordaban a Desolas de las propias, solo que las mandíbulas estaban de tal forma que parecían las de un insecto. Cada mandíbula estaba poseía largas espinas de varias longitudes. Tenía cuatro enorme alas, similares a las de un Cosechador, solo que estas parecían ser carnosas. Finalmente detrás de ellos habían ocho largos tentáculos.

"Alguna especie de criatura espacial, pero ¿cómo llegaron aquí? No usaron el relé ¿o sí?" preguntó Desolas.

"Señor, esa criatura está emitiendo lecturas de Elemento Cero. Creo que es biótica" dijo el alférez.

"Biótica, interesante, pero ¿Cómo es que esa cosa abrió el relé?" preguntó Desolas.

"No es imposible; asumiría que esas criaturas usan capacidades bióticas para moverse en el espacio. Quizás esta criatura se acercó accidentalmente al relé y lo activó. No puedo imaginar que lo hiciera a propósito. Los nodos de Elemento Cero pueden haber sido lo suficientemente similares para que el relé asumiera que es un núcleo de Elemento Cero" dijo el alférez.

"Ya veo" dijo Desolas mientras se ponía una garra en la mandíbula, observando a la extraña bestia.

La existencia de un animal capaz de viajar por el espacio nunca había sido escuchado en espacio del Consejo de la Ciudadela. Sin embargo lo que interesaba más a Desolas era el hecho de que tuviera capacidades bióticas. Capacidades bióticas significaban Elemento Cero.

"Señor, la criatura parece habernos notado" dijo el alférez.

Sabíamos que este día llegaría, el océano de voces se calló, antes de que todas y cada unas de las gotas se enfocaran en las naves de metal que parecieron salir de la vastedad del espacio. El colectivo gritó mientras los pensamientos comenzaron a suceder, miles de millones de voces pensando todas a la vez, cada una con su propia opinión compartida con el colectivo. Muchos temía este día, la reacción de los aliens, quienes buscarían purgarlos, quemarlos de los mundos y hogares que ocupaban. Otros eran optimistas, una forma de traer un fin al interminable aburrimiento, un fin al hecho de solo sobrevivir y diseminarse. Aprender de formas de vida como ninguna otra.

La bionave permaneció estática mientras veía a las otras. La enorme cantidad de neuronas crecieron dentro de la enorme bestia, conectándola a la Mente Colmena. Los pensamientos de miles de millones fueron recolectados y cada posibilidad registrada. El grito de varias miles de millones de metes no se detuvo y no se pudo alcanzar ningún consenso. Las acciones de esta nueva raza eran imposibles de conocer, algo nuevo para los muchos. Juntos había muy poco que no pudieran conocer, desde las leyes del universo, hasta las acciones de un individuo. El océano de mentes se volvió como una tormenta.

 _Silencio_.

La tormenta abatió y el océano se quedó quieto mientras los muchos se callaron, cuando la primera voz dijo nada más que una palabra. El que construyó los pilares del colectivo de mentes había permanecido en silencio, y nadie dijo una palabra cuando el que era llamado Alex Mercer decidió hablar al vasto océano de consciencias.

 _Primero hablaremos con ellos como Uno._

El colectivo obedeció a la primera voz, aunque los muchos no usaban radio – cuando todos eran uno se convertía en algo innecesario – así que una alternativa debía ser encontrada. Tomó menos de un segundo para que la solución fuera encontrada.

La nave viviente de masa vírica cambió, demasiado poco para que estos seres lo notaran, especialmente a tal distancia. Excavaron en el pozo genético hasta que alcanzaron algo que les permitiera una forma de comunicación, si bien era una inusual. La nave cambió, los efectos casi invisibles para la especie que vino de lo vasto del espacio.

Encerrada en los pozos de información genética que poseía Blacklight se encontraba una interesante criatura. Una de la Tierra que tenía la forma perfecta para que Blacklight 'dijera' sus primeras palabras a vida que no era de su mundo. La coraza de la nave se volvió suave, la superficie se cubrió con biomasa. La masa que cubría el caparazón comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en cromatóforos de color amarillo, negro, rojo y café, encima de una delgada capa de blanco reflejante y células iridiscentes, en las mismas estructuras que las de las especies que eran llamadas en conjunto calamar.

La piel de la nave viviente comenzó a cambiar de colores rápidamente. La cuestión era qué 'decir' primero. No fue mucho hasta que encontraran una forma de iniciar una conversación. Las mentes ya tenían el primer mensaje que enviarían a esta nueva raza para probar que eran inteligentes. Los colores comenzaron a cambiar en la piel de la nave. La superficie se tornó roja, antes de cambiar rápidamente a naranja, luego amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y finalmente violeta, antes de volver al rojo y repetir el proceso. Los colores del arcoíris en orden. Asumiendo que estas criaturas provinieran de un mundo que girara alrededor de un sol y tuviera agua en él, deberían saber lo que un arcoíris era.

Al mismo tiempo los tentáculos de las naves cambiaron su superficie y adquirieron capacidades bioluminiscentes tomadas de varias especies de la Tierra. Las luces hicieron una secuencia de números primos. Con suerte los aliens recibirían el mensaje.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Desolas.

"Parece que cambia de colores" dijo el alférez.

"No soy idiota, puedo ver eso. Quiero saber por qué está haciéndolo".

"Es un patrón de algún tipo. Creo que está basado en colores del espectro visual. Creo que intenta hablar con nosotros. El hecho de que está usando los colores del espectro visible es interesante. No es aleatorio. Diría que el cambio sucede conforme a la longitud de onda, pero cuando llega a violeta vuelve a rojo, sin tener que atravesar por los colores a la inversa. Las colas emitiendo luz... no estoy muy seguro, es familiar, pero no sé por qué. De cualquier forma no parece ser al azar, quizás intenta hablar con nosotros" dijo el alférez.

"Está bien educado. ¿Cuál es su nombre, alférez?" preguntó Desolas.

"Mi nombre es Marcius Sancrim, señor. Me especializo como ingeniero de combate".

Desolas asintió.

"Bien, Marcius, le tomaré la palabra de que no es aleatorio. Sin embargo esta cosa es un desconocido y parece ser un animal. Podría ser una especie de advertencia, diciéndonos que retrocedamos. Bastantes animales tienen formas de advertir a lo que consideran amenazas" dijo Desolas.

"¿Cree que deberíamos evitarlo?" preguntó Marcius.

"No. Creo que es mejor si intentamos asustarlo para darle un mejor vistazo al relé. Para que una criatura de este tamaño posea capacidades bióticas, los depósitos de Elemento Cero deben ser grandes en los mundos detrás del relé. Sería un buen sitio para minar una vez que terminemos con esto. Dejemos que los Salarianos midan la inteligencia de esta cosa, hasta entonces solo está en nuestro camino" dijo Desolas.

"¿Ordenes, señor?"

"Disparen algunas rondas a su lado para asustarlo, luego podremos ver el relé" dijo Desolas.

"Eso podría provocarlo, señor" dijo Marcius.

"Es solo un animal. Inteligente o no, sus instintos le dirán que está superado en número. Si no, ¿qué daño podría hacer contra una flota?"

Vieron y esperaron, repitiendo su mensaje una y otra vez. Parecía que nada sucedía, hasta que la nave abrió fuego. El océano de pensamientos se congeló mientras el disparo pasó justo a su lado. Si estuvieran atacando, entonces fallaron ¿Intentaban asustarlos? Este comportamiento era extraño, fallar a propósito. ¿Estos seres iban a atacar? Si así era, ¿Por qué fallar? ¿Una advertencia?

Se tomarían medidas de precaución. Las capacidades de los aliens eran desconocidas. Los muchos sabían que era mejor asumir lo peor, así que la nave comenzó a moverse, volviendo hacia el relé, y el núcleo de Elemento Cero del enorme dispositivo reconoció la energía de Elemento Cero dentro de los nódulos de la bionave. Se expandió, tomando a la bionave y lanzándola a un área donde tendría la ventaja de mundos infestados que estaban listos para producir más naves en meros momentos.

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado. No habría imaginado que volvería a través del relé" dijo Desolas.

"Es bastante inteligente, parece que se dio cuenta de cómo funciona el relé luego de que pasara a través de él una vez" dijo Marcius.

"Eso podría ser un problema, uno grande. Lo último que necesitamos es una enorme especie que pueda viajar por el espacio a la que no conozcamos y que active relés para moverse. Este podría no ser el primer relé que usó. Una especie entera de criaturas como esa que active relés por toda la galaxia podría liberar quién sabe qué" dijo Desolas.

"¿Qué hacemos, señor?"

"No me gusta esto. Parte de mí quiere que pasemos por el relé, otra parte quiere esperar. Por todo lo que sabemos podría haber un grupo entero de esas cosas más allá del relé. Alférez Marcius, ¿Cuántas sondas tiene esta nave?"

"Bueno, solo tenemos para propósitos de patrulla general, pero las otras naves podrían tener algo".

"Consígame esos números y si algo atraviesa por ese relé, dispárenle. Nada entra o sale sin que yo lo diga".

"Sí, señor".

La tripulación trabajaba diligentemente mientras Desolas golpeteaba su asiento con una de sus garras. Si esta hubiera sido solo una raza de engreídos, ignorantes de los peligros de abrir un relé de masa, entonces esta situación habría sido fácilmente enfrentada. Sin embargo esto era algo sin precedentes y Desolas simplemente no podía decidir cómo debería reaccionar.

"Señor, acabo de contactar a las naves. Ninguna tiene sondas, al menos ninguna que esté diseñada para atravesar un Relé de Masa y volver y sin una boya de comunicación no podemos enviar una sonda y monitorearla desde aquí" dijo Marcius.

Desolas asintió.

"Muy bien, haremos lo mejor que podemos con lo que tenemos. Envíen un par de fragatas para inspeccionar".

Desolas vio como dos naves se separaban de la flota y se dirigían al relé. El general se sentó y esperó. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando las dos fragatas volvieron ni un momento después de que se marcharan. Desolas ciertamente no sabía qué pensar de ello.

"Señor, las fragatas dicen que al momento que salieron de velocidad FTL se encontraron rodeados por diez de esas criaturas. Dicen que ninguna de ellas se veía igual".

"Explíquese, alférez".

"Un momento, señor. Están enviando grabaciones".

La pantalla cambió. Desolas se quedó con las mandíbulas abiertas de sorpresa ante las criaturas que estaban reunidas. De hecho ninguna parecía siquiera ser de la misma especie. Algunas eran largas y parecían serpientes, otras poseían enormes garras que parecían lo suficientemente fuertes para desgarrar una nave estelar. Lo único que tenían en común era el color y el tamaño.

"¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan distintas entre sí? ¿No son de la misma especie?"

Desolas vio a las imágenes. Nada de esas criaturas tenía sentido. Eran diversas, intrigantemente diversas. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que vio algo más que lo estremeció hasta la médula. Cuando las naves se giraron hacia el relé, lo encontraron cubierto en algo.

Desolas no podía identificar en un principio lo que estaba creciendo en el Relé de Masa, pero lentamente algunas cosas se volvieron evidentes y horrorizantes. Habían redes entre los brazos del relé, creciendo desde el núcleo de Elemento Cero, y de alguna forma no eran destruidas. No pasó mucho hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que eran las redes.

Creciendo en la superficie de las redes se encontraban tumores brillantes, parecidos a los nódulos de alguien con capacidades bióticas. Desolas se dio cuenta con horror que solo había una cosa que podía reaccionar así al Elemento Cero. Su mente le gritaba que lo que veía era imposible y aun así no podían ocurrírsele alternativas.

"Por los Espíritus, es un sistema nervioso" dijo Desolas con voz trémula ante el horror que veía.

Y así era, esos tentáculos eran un sistema nervioso que estaba de alguna forma unido en forma de red alrededor del núcleo brillante del relé. Creciendo del cuerpo principal del relé se encontraba lo que parecía ser una torre que era sospechosamente parecido a las corazas de las criaturas. Descargas ocasionales de electricidad cursaban entre las uniones de la coraza.

Era extraño, más extraño de lo que Desolas pudiera imaginar. Era como si estas criaturas, lo que sea que fueran, hubieran infectado el relé con algo. Pero lo que fuera, Desolas no podía imaginar, pero lo estremecía hasta los huesos. La naturaleza del sistema, similar a una infección, le recordaba a Desolas de las historias que escuchó de los Rachni y sus enormes colmenas. Eso lo asustaba más que cualquier cosa. La idea de que hubiera algo remotamente como los Rachni y que lo habían intimidado e invadido su territorio.

"Alférez, desde este momento el relé debe ser vigilado en todo momento. Envíe la evidencia en video a Palaven. El sistema más allá del relé se encuentra en cuarentena hasta que recibamos órdenes de la Jerarquía. Que todas las naves mantengan la distancia y tengan preparadas sus armas para disparar. Cualquiera que intente pasar por el relé, ya sea hacia este o el otro sistema, se le disparará y eliminará" dijo Desolas.

"Sí, señor".

Mientras tanto los muchos vieron y esperaron. Incontables voces preparándose para las acciones de los nuevos. Los muchos habían elegido sus acciones y las ejecutaron sin duda, sin vacilar. Los aliens atacaría, para purgar la infección del cosmos. Los muchos sabían que era una posibilidad.

El destino de los aliens descansaba en sus propias manos. Si querían paz, entonces eso estaba bien. Pero si no, los muchos contestarían el desafío.

Harían arder sus mundos con fuego atómico, destruirían las naves con sus armas y bombas y matarían a su gente con acero, pero no destruirían al océano de mentes y mientras los otros atacaban, los muchos crecerían, cambiarían y evolucionarían. Sus naves y armas de metal son rígidas y no cambian. Las de los muchos evolucionan y mutan, volviéndose mejores con cada uso. Los muchos vivirían y pelearían como uno, juntos eran fuertes y unidos ganarían.


	3. Primer Batalla

**NT:** Muchas historias parecen no saber cómo escribir a los Turianos. Sí, son una raza militarista, pero no son estúpidos. La gente tiende a escribirlo como ansiosos de iniciar el fuego, con poca o nada de estrategia y tácticas. Ese es mi problema principal con ese tipo de historias, que hacen ver a los Turianos menos como Turianos y más como los Orcos de Warhammer 40K, donde esencialmente cuando se le presenta con un problema, usan Dakka. ¿Qué hacen si el problema empeora? Usa más Dakka.

Esa es (casi siempre) la aproximación de un Krogan a la guerra, no la de un Turiano. Raramente veo que los Turianos usen sofisticadas tácticas militares como reconocimiento, sabotaje, emboscadas, engaño etc. No soy un experto militar, y de hecho solo leo sobre nuevas armas que están siendo creadas, así que caigo en la misma trampa, pero intentaré lo mejor que pueda para mantenerlos competentes incluso contra un súper organismo interestelar que lee mentes y consigue poderes devorando cosas. ¡Sabroso!

 **Capítulo 3: Primer Batalla**

Desolas se encontraba en el cuarto de comunicación. Ante él se encontraba una representación holográfica del Primarca. Tenía una expresión severa, pero Desolas podía saber que algo lo estaba perturbando. Desolas no podía culparlo, considerando con lo que se habían topado.

"Hemos visto a los archivos de video con los que nos presentó. Estas criaturas, sean lo que sean, representan una amenaza significativa a la seguridad galáctica. El estado del relé en su sistema natal es muy preocupante. Podemos confirmar que las redes son de hecho nervios y que los nodos observados en ellas empatan con las que se encuentran en individuos con capacidades bióticas demasiado para ser otra cosa. Lo que me preocupa es la cosa que se encuentra detrás del relé, la que descarga aleatoriamente electricidad. Pensamos que es un cerebro".

Desolas sintió que se estremecía ante el pensamiento. Su mente formulaba un escenario tras otro, cada uno peor que el anterior.

"¿Están convirtiendo al relé en otro de ellos?" preguntó Desolas.

"No lo sabemos, pero no parece ser así. Ninguna de las criaturas es tan grande como para tener un relé incrustado dentro de ellas. Lo que estén haciendo no es tan drástico como eso".

Desolas asintió. Al menos no tendrían que lidiar con criaturas del tamaño de un Relé de Masa. Le costaba imaginar algo de ese tamaño flotando por el espacio.

"Otra evidencia muestra que los planetas del sistema están infectados de forma similar. Fue breve, pero el video mostró lo que parecía ser un mundo jardín. Mientras que no podemos confirmar mucho por el breve tiempo que fue visto, el planeta tiene un color inusual en partes que empatan con los tejidos más suaves de esas criaturas espaciales. No creo que sea una coincidencia".

"¡Por los Espíritus!" dijo Desolas.

Casi perdió el balance al pensar en lo que significaba. El estado del Relé de Masa era ya bastante horrible, pero ¿Un planeta en un estado similar? No quería imaginar cómo sería eso.

"Sí. Finalmente hemos visto al video de cuando encontraron a la criatura. El cambio de colores podría ser tomado como una muestra de que son inteligentes, en vez de un acto de advertencia. Lo que es mucho más interesante son los destellos en las colas. Era una secuencia de números primos. Esas criaturas son sensibles".

"¿Por qué un animal necesitaría matemáticas?" preguntó Desolas.

"No lo sabemos, pero la evidencia no miente. Ahora, hemos visto a la evidencia y hemos determinado que el peor escenario posible es que de alguna forma, esas criaturas se alimenten de Elemento Cero. También pueden ser parasíticas, con base en el estado del relé y del planeta. El daño que esas criaturas podrían causar a la galaxia si es cierto es considerable. No pueden ser ignorados. Podrían poner en peligro a la sociedad galáctica al alimentarse de Elemento Cero. Cualquier otra cosa es desconocida con base en los datos disponibles. Hizo bien en colocar en cuarentena al relé. Si no hubiéramos encontrado a estas criaturas, muchas podrían haber escapado y causado mucho daño".

"Los espíritus de mi flota guiaron mis acciones, Primarca. Yo meramente hice mi deber".

El Primarca asintió.

"Bien. Vamos a movilizar a las flotas en este momento. Ustedes continuarán monitoreando el relé hasta que lleguen. Purgaremos al sistema de esas criaturas. Las 12ª, 19ª y 6ª flotas son las más adecuadas para combatir contra algo de este tamaño. Llegarán en la siguiente hora y estarán bajo su mando. Usted hará lo que sienta que es necesario para asegurar la seguridad de nuestra gente y la del espacio de la Ciudadela".

El holograma parpadeó antes de desvanecerse. Desolas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el puente de mando. Vio a cada uno de sus hombres, todos trabajando diligentemente en sus puestos. Sus pensamientos volvieron a remontarse a las extrañas criaturas. No podía sacarse el pensamiento de que se habían cruzado con algo aun peor que los Rachni. Estas criaturas eran enormes y además de eso sabían muy poco sobre ellas.

El hecho de que fueran sapientes podía significar cualquier cosa. Muchos planetas tenían animales sensibles, usualmente esos animales estaban cerca a ser la forma de vida dominante de la escala evolutiva de sus planetas. Algunos primos primitivos de los Turianos eran conocidos por formar sociedades grupales que usaban tácticas básicas para cazar y conseguir alimento.

Desolas detuvo sus pensamientos cuando se sentó en su silla. Se giró hacia Marcius.

"Póngame en comunicación con todas las naves".

"Sí, señor".

Desolas escuchó el familiar sonido de la estática y tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Este es el General Desolas Arterius. He hablado con el Primado y enviará a tres flotas para ayudarnos contra estar criaturas. Sé que podemos manejar a todas esas bestias con ese número de naves, pero el problema será asegurar que tengan espacio para llegar. La última vez, esas criaturas se encontraban demasiado cerca al relé, dejando muy poco lugar para que las flotas llegaran y se movieran. Nuestra primer misión es alejarlas tanto como sea posible del relé para abrir paso a las flotas, para que puedan combatir efectivamente contra esas bestias. Suavizaremos a esas criaturas por las flotas. Permaneceré en comunicación para dar órdenes. No sabemos acerca de esas criaturas y aunque la última cuenta fue de diez, asumimos que hay más de ellas. Que los espíritus nos guarden".

* * *

Ellos vendrán, sus acciones lo dicen. Los tiros de advertencia, la nave de reconocimiento, la espera. Están planeando, están esperando. Planean pelear y purgar hasta que seamos extirpados y eliminados. Traerán sus armas y naves y sus hombres. Es un comportamiento familiar para nosotros.

 _Debemos prepararnos._

No entienden lo que somos. Temen lo que no entienden. Esos aliens no son tan distintos de lo que una vez fuimos. Similares a esa ahora muerta raza.

 _Debemos evolucionar._

Los compadecemos, son tan similares a nosotros antes de que nos volviéramos vastos e innumerables. Son un espejo de lo que una vez fuimos, de en lo que pudimos habernos habernos convertido. Estos aliens nos tan _Humanos_.

 _Debemos sobrevivir._

Somos un océano hecho de muchas voces. Cuando tomamos las estrellas el océano estaba calmado, pero no quieto. Si esos seres desean pelear, pelearán con una unidad, incontables voces que hablan como una. El océano se volverá una poderosa tormenta. Pelearemos.

 _Y ganaremos._

La biomasa de las naves se retorció y cambió. No habían cambiado mucho desde la Tierra, no a tal escala. Sus armas funcionaban de forma más efectiva en los cielos, el océano y la tierra. Demasiado tiempo evolucionando la habilidad para viajar por el espacio y nunca evolucionaron mucho para pelear dentro de él. Hasta ahora nunca habían tenido que hacerlo, aunque si había una cosa en la que Blacklight era bueno, era en evolucionar rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Ciudadela, corazón del gobierno galáctico el consejero Salariano Jobol Ulise veía una serie de documentos en su Omni-Herramienta, enviados a través de canales ocultos. Su Omni-Herramienta estaba hecho con el expreso propósito de no ser visto por ojos curiosos. El GOE se había cruzado con información muy interesante que poseían los Turianos. Algo que podría llegar a ser una repetición de las Guerras Rachni o catapultar la biotecnología mucho más allá de lo que Jobol pensaba posible.

"¿Y esto es preciso?" preguntó Jobol hacia su Omni-Herramienta.

"Sí, señor".

Jobol asintió antes de volver a ver la grabación. Los Turianos ya habían analizado el archivo, pero era obvio que no sabían exactamente lo que habían encontrado.

"Fascinantes criaturas y los Turianos desean arrasarlos. Estúpido, pero una posición comprensible. Las capacidades de estos seres son peligrosas, pero peligroso no significa malo. No saben lo que se han encontrado con solo este video. Mucho puede ser determinado con una mente lo bastante astuta. Las criaturas son posiblemente un súperogranismo, formas diferentes entre individuos de una misma especie no tendrían sentido de otra forma, a menos de que sean creaciones artificiales, si es así lo más probable es que sean creadas por bioingeniería. Quizás incluso ambos, un súperogranismo creado por bioingeniería, es difícil decir. Definitivamente inteligente, más de lo que los Turianos le dan crédito, no se alimentan de Elemento Cero como creen, sino que estudian sus efectos en los nervios. Muestran conocimiento de matemáticas en escala 10. Las especies tradicionalmente usan sistemas de matemáticas con base en su número de dedos. Históricamente los Salarianos y Turianos usaron base 6. Adoptaron base 10 luego de unirse a la Ciudadela. Lo más probable es que fueran creados por una especie de diez dedos o un múltiplo de ellos. No son un animal, simplemente no usan tecnología tradicional. No la necesitan".

Jobol borró de inmediato la información. La memoria fotográfica de los Salarianos le permitió memorizar todo. No sería bueno si la información era encontrada por una tercera parte, las implicaciones no eran placenteras. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus codos tronaron, sus manos ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro.

"Solo hipótesis, no es concluyente. Podría estar errado, probablemente no. Más datos son necesarios para estar seguros. Mantenme actualizado en la pelea entre los Turianos y la especie desconocida. Alertaré al consejo una vez que determinemos lo que esos seres son. Equivalentes biológicos de tecnología tradicional es algo interesante. Podría llevar a innovación primero debemos determinar si son peligrosos. Pérdida de vida definitiva, aunque mucho conocimiento podría ser ganado mediante la pelea. Que los Turianos se diviertan, mantengan un ojo en ellos".

"Sí, señor".

Jobol asintió antes de desactivar su Omni-Herramienta. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes y mucho podría llevar a la grandeza. Solo tendría que jugar sus cartas apropiadamente.

* * *

Ya habían varias bionaves más, creadas solo unos momentos después de que los aliens fueran encontrados. Volaron a través del relé, esperando para ver si la bionave era seguida, cada una cambiaba partes de sí mismas con varias armas en el evento de que los aliens fueran hostiles.

No fue mucho hasta que algo más atravesara el relé, las mismas naves que antes, de la raza desconocida. Blacklight estaba preparado y todas las naves se encontraron rodeadas por no diez, sino por casi cincuenta de los animales gigantescos.

Todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban a la flota, tanto que sería fácil que las enormes criaturas extendieran sus tentáculos y los destrozaran.

"Comiencen a alejarse de las criaturas y disparen mientras lo hagan. Necesitamos incrementar la distancia entre ellos y nosotros".

Las naves abrieron fuego de inmediato y las criaturas reaccionaron como cualquier animal atacado lo haría. Devolvieron el ataque.

"¡Señor, se acercan proyectiles!".

"¿Qué?"

La explosión sucedió. El general se volvió hacia la pantalla. Las enormes bestias escupieron torrentes de ácido verde de sus bocas. Antes de que la flota pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el fluido bañó a varios cruceros. Las barreras cinéticas probaron ser inútiles, ya que estaban diseñadas para detener armas moviéndose a cierta velocidad, y los químicos escupidos por las bestias se movían justo por debajo de ella, pasando las barreras por completo.

"Señor, los químicos están derritiendo los cascos".

"Por los Espíritus, esas cosas escupieron ácido justo como lo hacían los Rachni" dijo Desolas.

Organismos similares a los Rachni aterraban a Desolas hasta la médula y lo que era peor es que estos eran desconocidos, capaces de escupir ácido lo bastante fuerte para derretir cascos de naves estelares. Quien sabe qué otra cosa podrían hacer. Observó al campo de batalla, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera hacer. No había mucho lugar para moverse o disparar con precisión el cañón montado.

"Los cruceros están reportando varias brechas en sus cascos, ¡El ácido se está filtrando hacia los motores!".

"¡Disparen! Maten a esas cosas antes de que destruyan a estas naves. Todas las naves dañadas que estén cubiertas en ácido aterricen en el mundo jardín, díganles que lo hagan en zonas verdes y que se alejen de las tierras negro y rojo. Esas cosas son demasiado grandes para seguirlos hacia el planeta, díganles que vamos a manejar a esas cosas y que cuando estén muertas iremos por ellos. En cuanto a las naves que no están dañadas, hagan que se retiren y distraigan a las criaturas a distancia. El ácido parece funcionar a corto o medio rango cuando mucho, así que mantengan la distancia. Mantengan mayor distancia entre nuestra nave y el resto, dispararemos con el cañón montado mientras que el resto de la flota los distrae, y por el bien de sus propias vidas, ¡que mantengan la distancia!"

Las armas de las naves se activaron, antes de disparara a las enormes bestias. Los tiros de masa acelerada pasaron a través del tejido más suave, pero sorprendentemente la criatura no reaccionó como el general había esperado. De hecho no mostró signos de que le hubieran disparado en primer lugar.

"¿No pueden sentir dolor?" se preguntó Desolas.

"Señor, dos fragatas han caído y solo nos quedan dos cruceros".

Años de disciplina turiana entraron en acción, empujando todo el miedo a un lado mientras veía a la situación. Tenía hombres que salvar. Desolas se fortaleció mientras veía al campo de batalla.

"Preparen el cañón montado, apunten al grande, dispararemos a mi señal. Denme comunicación con la flota".

"A todas las naves, vamos a abrir fuego. Repito: vamos a abrir fuego. Mantengan la distancia del más grande" dijo Desolas.

* * *

Blacklight se detuvo mientras miles de millones de mentes observaron a las naves dañadas moverse hacia el planeta. Las mentes estaban confundidas. Si los iban a exterminar ¿Por qué no hacerlo desde la órbita del planeta? ¿Por qué los aliens iban directo a un planeta infestado? ¿Estaban tan dañadas que tenían que arriesgarse a tal movimiento? Muchas mentes tenían curiosidad. Otras advirtieron a la Colmena de que las naves ilesas estaban apartándose aun más.

¿Los aliens estaban separando a las naves dañadas y enviándolas al planeta como una forma de cuarentena? ¿Por qué ir hacia un planeta infestado? ¿Iban a chocar y explotar? Haría poco más que lentificar la infección del planeta. Todo lo que necesitaba Blacklight era una célula para crecer.

La discusión de Blacklight cesó cuando las naves ilesas dispararon de nuevo, solo que esta vez de una distancia mucho mayor. Las naves eran demasiado rápidas y estaban demasiado lejos para que el ácido las golpeara. Blacklight contempló y una decisión fue alcanzada. Necesitaban información de los planes de los aliens.

* * *

El general Desolas Arterius vio como las extrañas criaturas volaban hacia las fragatas amasadas, soportando ataques como si no fueran nada. El cañón montado estaba casi apuntado hacia la más grande de ellas. Estaba a punto de ordenarle a su tripulación que disparara cuando vio algo nuevo. Las enormes bestias escupieron algo que parecía ser orbes rojos, los cuales volaron hacia la nave antes de estallar de forma espectacular no muy lejos de las fragatas. Los ojos de Desolas se agrandaron mientras tentáculos salían del orbe. Los tentáculos parecían crecer, antes de atravesar o envolver a varias naves. Entonces los tentáculos se contrajeron y arrastraron a las naves con ellos. Juntándolas hasta que las naves estuvieran atrapadas.

Otras naves aun disparaban, incluso mientras las bestias escupían más de los orbes rojos. Al verlos, Desolas recordó una erupción, una llena con pus. Tomó unos momentos que se sacara esos sentimientos de sorpresa al ver los extraños explosivos orgánicos. Entonces gritó su siguiente orden.

"¡Disparen el cañón principal!"

La nave se estremeció mientras un enorme y tiro de masa acelerada era disparado a una fracción significativa de la velocidad de la luz. Golpeó a la bestia con un impacto de energía cinética equivalente a 38 kilotoneladas de TNT. Gran parte de la coraza de la bestia fue destruida y un enorme agujero quedó en su lugar. Desolas dio un suspiro de alivio. No había forma de que sobreviviera a tener un agujero de ese tamaño. Estaba a punto de ordenar a la nave que apuntara al siguiente blanco cuando escuchó lo que eran quizás las más horribles palabras que jamás conocería.

"El blanco, señor. ¡Aun se mueve!"

Desolas vio a la pantalla y solo pudo contemplar la imposibilidad ante sus ojos. La cosa, con un enorme agujero en el centro y se estaba moviendo como si nada la hubiera golpeado. Extraños tentáculos negros y rojos se retorcieron alrededor de la herida, sujetándose con otros tentáculos y cerrando lentamente el agujero. Luego de unos momentos, uno difícilmente podría decir que fue herida en absoluto, aunque era inusualmente más pequeña que antes.

"Por los Espíritus. ¡Esas cosas son demonios!"

Desolas vio como la bestia continuaban escupiendo las extrañas bombas orgánicas que envolvían y atravesaban naves con tentáculos cuando estallaban. Estaba perdiendo hombres rápidos, contra animales con la más imposible biología que Desolas hubiera jamás visto. Le quedaba solo un grupo de fragatas y un acorazado, ninguno de los cuales parecía tener efecto alguno contra estas criaturas.

"¡Alférez! Dígale a todas las fragatas en nuestra ubicación que coloquen minas mientras nos retiramos. Quiero cada arma que tengamos apuntada hacia esas cosas. Los refuerzos llegarán pronto, solo tenemos que durar un poco más".

* * *

Abrudas, una teniente Turiana se puso de pie con cuidado. Su nave y muchas otras fueron atravesadas por las extrañas bombas de tentáculos que escupían esas bestias. Muchos alrededor de de ella estaban muertos, mientras que otros solo estaban inconscientes.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" preguntó Abrudas.

"Señora" dijo la cansada voz de un soldado Turiano.

Abrudas gruñó y le dedicó una mirada iracunda al soldado.

"Necesito un reporte de nuestro estado. ¿Qué sucede?"

"La flota está retrocediendo y colocando minas, señora. Las criaturas parecen ignorarnos por ahora. Estamos en contacto con lo que queda de la flota, pero no podemos hacer nada".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no podemos hacer nada?"

"La nave tiene varias brechas en el casco, pero estos tentáculos evitan que el aire escape. Los sistemas de supervivencia siguen funcionando, así como las comunicaciones, pero los motores y armas están destruidos. Es como si nos quisieran mantener vivos y fuera del combate".

Abrudas suspiró mientras veía a la puerta. La mayoría de ella estaba perdida y una enorme pared de carne nacida de un tentáculo la estaba bloqueando, manteniéndolos atrapados en el puente de mando. Abrudas tomó su arma y tocó la biomasa con ella, solo para encontrar que era dura como el hueso.

"¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo quitar esta cosa de nuestro camino?"

"No podemos. Es lo único que mantiene el aire en la nave. Si la movemos..." el soldado no terminó su oración.

"Ya veo" dijo Abrudas.

Examinó la biomasa, viéndola con curiosidad. De ella salían delgados tentáculos, los cuales cubrían partes de la nave. Parece que era un proceso de alguna forma lento. Abrudas no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que no quería tocarlo.

"¿Qué es esa cosa de cualquier forma? Y ¿Cómo es que una especie evoluciona la habilidad para escupir lo que es esencialmente el equivalente biológico de una mina?" preguntó Abrudas.

"No lo sé, señora".

Antes de que Abrudas pudiera decir algo más, uno de los Turiano gritó y apuntó con su arma. La teniente le habría dado un tiro al soldado si no hubiera visto lo que causó el grito. Algo estaba creciendo en la superficie de la pared de carne que bloqueaba la puerta. Se veía como un enorme tumor y era extrañamente similar a las minas biológicas que las criaturas escupían.

"¡No disparen! Podría estallar como esas cosas que escupían las criaturas y empalarnos con esos tentáculos. Solo mantengan la distancia" dijo Abrudas.

* * *

Creció dentro del vientre, de la masa de los aliens. Si mente se distanció de la Colmena, separándose del océano de voces. Aunque la conexión con la Colmena persistía, esta era más débil, atrofiada. Mientras el cuerpo crecía, la mente dentro de él se sentía muchas cosas regresar a ella. Una medida de individualidad que había sido perdida. Se sentía extraño no estar conectado al todo como una vez lo había estado.

Era conocido como Williams cuando su mente se volvió nada más que una gota del poderoso océano. La separación de la Colmena le devolvió cierta medida de su ser, más de lo que era antes, aunque seguía siendo uno con el colectivo. Podía sentir a las criaturas de afuera, tenían armas apuntándole. Williams se adaptó, haciendo crecer una armadura similar a una coraza a su alrededor. Le costaría algo de movilidad, pero en espacios estrechos no era necesaria.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se abría paso a través de la pústula infectada. Aterrizó agachado, sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Vio a sus dedos, de los cuales tenía cinco, cada uno cubierto en quitina. Tuvo un pequeño espasmo. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que había sido un Individuo. Casi había olvidado lo que era tener la forma de un Humano.

Empujó esos pensamientos a un lado mientras se ponía de pie. Esos aliens eran una especie extraña, similar a los antiguos dinosaurios que regían la Tierra mucho antes de que Blacklight lo hiciera. Eran de apariencia aviar y estaban asustados. Incluso a esta distancia podía saborear su miedo en el aire. Sí, eran muy Humanos.

Williams envió lo que veía a la Colmena. Mientras que no era capaz de saber lo que esta elegía, sabía que lo escuchaban. La conexión a la Colmena era demasiado débil para enviar nada información sensorial básica, aunque una vez que regresara a la Colmena lo sabría todo. Observó a sus alrededores. El combate cercano sería la mejor forma de lidiar con aquellos que lo rodeaban.

* * *

Vieron a lo que había emergido del tumor. Tenía la forma corporal básica de una Asari o Batariano, con manos de cinco dedos, aunque estaba cubierto en lo que parecía cubierto quitina, perturbadoramente similar a las corazas de las criaturas espaciales que habían iniciado este desastre.

Estaba simplemente ahí, viéndolos, antes de que tentáculos negros y rojos se movieran alrededor de su piel y bajaran por su brazo.

Los tiros no se hicieron esperar mientras el brazo de la bestia se convertía en un enorme apéndice en forma de cuchilla. Entonces el monstruo atacó.

* * *

Cada disparo tenía muy poco efecto contra su dura coraza. Las balas se movían con rapidez, eso podía saberlo, pero eran tan pequeñas, como granos de sal. Él cortaba, mataba y consumía. Uno a uno cayeron, infligiendo muy poco daño. Sus armas decían mucho. No sabían cómo manejar a una entidad como Blacklight.

Mientras Williams consumía a los aliens, podía saber que eran muy interesantes. Basados en dextro-aminoácidos, eran extraños, pero no lo bastante para evitar su asimilación.

Cortó al último de los aliens, Turianos de acuerdo a sus memorias. Este carecía de los cuernos de los otros. Dimorfismo sexual. Esta era hembra y muy ágil. Continuaba disparando a su armadura, aunque tenía poco efecto. Su velocidad hacía las cosas difíciles.

La coraza parecida a hueso fue rápidamente descartada, absorbida en la masa de Williams. Necesitaría ganar velocidad para vencer a esta Turiana. Curiosamente, la alien se congeló al ver la forma de un Humano y hubo un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos, aunque vio a su cabeza, específicamente a su cabello.

Williams se movía mucho más rápidamente que antes y la Turiana escapó de su estupor, capaz de moverse con gracia y habilidad, mismas que le recordaron a Williams del que una vez era conocido como el Especialista Cross. Entonces redobló sus esfuerzos. Su brazo en forma de cuchilla cambió y se modificó en un puño látigo y comenzó a atacar de nuevo.

Cada tiro que acertaba la alien era más notable ahora, las balas con tamaño de granos de arena hacían agujeros a través de él a velocidades que no podía esquivar. Estaba probando ser una molestia, así que Williams descartó el puño látigo y se acercó al tentáculo que atrapaba a la alien en el cuarto. Se alimentó de su biomasa hasta que ya no pudiera, entonces tentáculos comenzaron a bailar alrededor de su piel, antes de que liberara el Devastador.

Cientos de tentáculos afilados salieron de él. No había lugar a donde ir, y ella fue atravesada y consumida. Williams retrajo los tentáculos y volvió a la pared de biomasa que bloqueaba la salida y camino hasta fundirse en ella.

* * *

Abrudas sentía una miríada de mentes a su alrededor, el conocimiento de tantas cosas, las vidas de miles de millones, siendo reveladas al mismo tiempo. Era hermoso y terrible y desbordante, todo a la vez. La privacidad no significaba nada y no sentía nada ante su pérdida, nada excepto libertad. Si no fuera por las otras mentes en este lugar, podría haber jurado que se había unido a los Espíritus, aunque difícilmente podía imaginar que se comparara a esto.

Era arrobador. Sentía a los muchos y voluntariamente fue con ellos. Su mente y recuerdos interesaron a los muchos significativamente y ella departió con ellos sin duda o renuencia. Sintió a uno de ellos, una poderosa mente. Lo conocía, sabía todo sobre él. Era el primero y el que le daba este paraíso, quien la indujo en la Colmena. Sentía que le debía a este hombre mucho, a este Alex Mercer.

* * *

La Colmena vio a las mentes de los Turianos, su conocimiento era interesante. Una comunidad de varias especies era más de lo que habían esperado encontrar. Cada una de estas nuevas especies era tan interesante como cualquiera de las otras.

 _Nos reuniremos con ellos._

Su historia era grande y terrible, llena de hazañas, tanto buenas como malas. Si antes alguien dentro del colectivo pensaba otra cosa, ya no era así. De verdad estos aliens eran muy Humanos.

 _Deberíamos observarlos._

El interminable aburrimiento había cesado, y los muchos sabían que ya no se encontraban solos. Los Turianos consumidos sabían más de lo que pensaban, un solo Individuo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

 _Pero primero debemos terminar esto._

Ningún consumido tenía capacidades bióticas, aunque conocían de las habilidades bióticas bastante bien. La Colmena aprendió hacía mucho que la capacidad biótica podía ser usada para lanzar a las bionaves por el espacio y el conocimiento de estos Turianos mostraba tanto más. Información no presente en las ruinas Proteanas.

Las naves de los muchos comenzaron a cambiar internamente, cambiando los sistemas nerviosos y haciendo crecer nodos alrededor de ellos. Mientras que ninguno de los Turianos poseía capacidades bióticas, tenían suficiente conocimiento para llenar los huecos dejados en los Archivos Proteanos.

Los cambios fueron hechos y una vez que fueran terminados, las naves turianas sintieron el poder de una enorme singularidad biótica. Blacklight ya no estaba limitado por rango.

 **Códice**

 **Cultura de Blacklight**

La cultura de Blacklight es inusual por decir lo menos. Mientras que habían individuos dentro de la colmena, habían muchas creencias compartidas por el todo. A menudo comparan a la Mente Colmena con un mar o un océano, y usan metáforas acordes para describirlo, tales como referirse a una mente como una gota, a tiempos de paz como aguas calmadas y a tiempos de guerra como tormentas. Su gobierno (si puede llamarse así) es un consenso democrático, aunque el Individuo conocido como la Primera Menta (Alex Mercer) tiene más influencia sobre las acciones de los muchos, más que cualquier otra mente. Hasta este punto cualquier decisión de la Primera Mente nunca ha sido discutida por los muchos, aunque tienen el poder de hacerlo.

Hay dos tipos de Individuos dentro de la Colmena, referidos como los Individuos Consumidos y los Individuos Fracturados. Para Blacklight no existe distinción entre ambos, aunque es usado por la conveniencia de otros cuando se habla con entidades que no son parte de la Colmena. Los Individuos Consumidos son aquellos cuyas mentes han sido consumidas por Blacklight. La población Humana original cuenta como tales. Los Individuos Fracturados son aquellas mentes quienes nacieron a través de un proceso similar al Desorden de Identidad Disociativa, creadas de las memorias y pensamientos de otros Individuos.

La opinión de Blacklight sobre consumir a otros es inusual, ya que es apático hacia ello. Mientras que es un aspecto significativo de su biología, consumir ya no es necesario para evolucionar o reproducirse, aunque puede ser usado con tales fines. A pesar de esto está más dispuesto a consumir a aquellos que constituyen una amenaza. Blacklight ve a la tecnología tradicional como atascada, inmóvil y limitada y prefiere las mejoras casi instantáneas que ocurren al evolucionar, las cuales pueden ser aplicadas a todas sus estructuras al mismo tiempo, algo que solo es posible con tecnología orgánica.

 **Capacidades Bióticas de Blacklight**

Los Archivos de Marte tenían relativamente poca información acerca de las capacidades bióticas. Blacklight usó nervios conectados a las máquinas para leer la información disponible, lo cual fue un proceso lento. Durante un tiempo solo sabían que la capacidad biótica podía ser usada para moverse a través del espacio, algo difícil de lograr antes de este hallazgo, debido a que ninguna forma de vida en la tierra tenía una forma efectiva de moverse a través del vacío.+

Luego de conseguir mejor información acerca de las capacidades bióticas, algo logrado luego de consumir Turianos, Blacklight fue capaz de conocer las formas en las que otras razas usaban la capacidad biótica y se volvió capaz de deducir cómo replicar estas procesas por cuenta propia, con un efecto devastador.

 **NT:** Jobol, el consejero Salariano de esta historia fue parcialmente inspirado por Gendo Ikari de NGE, solo que Jobol es un hiperactivo y loco científico. Sí, es un maldito.


	4. El Fin del Conflicto

**Capítulo 4: Fin del Conflicto**

Desolas vio con horror a su alrededor. Estaba temblando. Las criaturas comenzaron a usar ataques bióticos. Enormes singularidades bióticas por todas partes, despedazando naves. Las criaturas comenzaron a cambiar. Vio los mismos tentáculos, ahora danzando alrededor de la piel de las bestias, creciendo más, y en forma más lineales. Cada uno tenía el brillo de un aura biótica y lo peor era que se estaban moviendo más rápido. Mucho más rápido.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Desolas. "¿Qué cambió? ¡No estaban haciendo esto antes!"

Las naves restantes comenzaron a disparar, solo para darse cuenta de que las balas eran deflejadas por las barreras bióticas. Uno de los monstruos se giró hacia el _Spearhead_ y energía biótica surgió de la bestia.

Los motores del _Spearhead_ fueron partidos a la mitad, prácticamente despedazados por la más enorme singularidad biótica que Desolas hubiera visto jamás. Lo que una vez había sido un poderoso acorazado ahora era dos trozos de basura.

Al ver al campo de batalla Desolas podía ver que su nave no era la única afectada. Cada fragata que aun quedaba había perdido sus motores, arrancados por las enormes singularidades bióticas de tamaño enorme. Algunas habían explotado por completo, dejando nada más que escombros. Desolas podía suponer que su nave estaba en un estado similar, sus motores arrancados del casco.

"Señor, no tenemos motores. Las armas están funcionando, pero no podemos apuntar el cañón montado".

"¿Cuántas naves nos quedan?"

"Actualmente todas están en una situación familiar. No tenemos cruceros restantes y las fragatas que nos quedan han perdido sus motores de la misma manera".

"Que cada arma esté preparada para disparar, en el momento de que una de esas cosas se ponga en la línea de fuego, que disparen".

Los que estaban bajo sus órdenes trabajaron diligentemente. Sabían que todo lo que estaban haciendo era hacer las cosas más fáciles para cuando la flota llegara. Este día estaba perdido para la 23ª flota Turiana. Desolas solo podía esperar que a los otros les fuera mejor.

* * *

En el planeta de Shanxi habían tres cruceros caídos. Liderando a uno de esos cruceros se encontraba el Comandante Tyvus. Por lo que había encontrado hasta el momento, no quedaba ningún crucero funcional. Tyvus apretó el puño. El piloto se giró hacia él.

"Comandante..."

"Lo sé. La flota ha caído ante esos monstruos y estamos atrapados en este planeta. ¿El ácido ha sido neutralizado?" preguntó Tyvus.

"No hemos podido, señor. Hemos preservado tanto como hemos podido, pero las naves se siguen derritiendo".

"¿Y el planeta?"

"Hemos evitado aterrizar en terreno desconocido. Actualmente estamos en un entorno rocoso a una distancia de alrededor de medio kilómetro de los bosques naturales. El terreno desconocido más cercano está al doble de esa distancia".

"Ya veo. Preparen a los hombres, quiero una defensa de perímetro alrededor de las naves. Sabemos demasiado poco acerca de nuestro enemigo antes de haberlos atacado y pagamos el precio. No planeo en volver a cometer ese error. El terreno desconocido podría ser cualquier cosa. Quiero que estemos defendidos. ¿Tenemos Cábalas vivos a bordo?"

"Unos cuantos, señor".

"Bien. El uso de bióticos hará las preparaciones ir más rápido".

El piloto hizo un saludo mientras Tyvus dejaba el puente de mando. No podía pensar en lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, no mientras tuviera hombres que proteger.

* * *

Les hemos cortado las piernas. Los aliens flotan sin dirección en el vacío. Muchos están muertos, otros no. Hemos aprendido mucho de las pocas mentes que hemos agregado a nosotros. Este consejo atrae nuestro interés y no hay duda de que cuando sepan de nosotros ellos también nos atacarán.

No saben lo que somos y asumirán que somos peligrosos.

 _Somos peligrosos._

Aunque no somos peligrosos de la manera en que ellos asumen. Hemos consumido toda la vida y hemos estado solos desde ese día. No volveremos a hacer lo mismo y en el proceso condenarnos al mismo destino.

 _Vendrán más._

Es cierto que las mentes de estos Turianos hablan de más de su raza viniendo, en un mayor número. Tres flotas y esas naves son distintas. Están hechas para tratar con algo con una biología de alguna forma parecida a la nuestra. Construidos para combatir en el evento de que vuelva a emerger una especie capaz de viaje espacial conocida como Rachni. Esos insectos son similares a nosotros, aunque también son muy diferentes. Es una pena que no podamos conocerlos.

 _Son tan parecidos a nosotros._

Y aun así tan diferentes, ellos usaban máquinas y herramientas, estaban atrapados en sus propias formas y aun así puede que piensen como nosotros lo hacemos.

 _Y las máquinas_.

Sí, estos Geth nos interesan mucho. Una raza de máquinas es trivial e inútil para nosotros, pero máquinas pensantes. No solo eso, sino máquinas pensantes que tal vez lo hagan como nosotros, eso es prometedor. Un aliado quizás, sería algo muy interesante. Esperamos que no peleen con nosotros, estaríamos en desventaja. No podemos consumir las mentes de máquinas.

Tantos caminos por los cuales ir y tan poco tiempo antes de que las flotas lleguen. Nos ven como una infección, un parásito. Nos ven como ven a los animales.

 _Somo mucho más que eso._

Pero verán la verdad. Les mostraremos la verdad. Si eligen pelear...

 _Haremos un ejemplo de ellos._

* * *

Tyvus bajó el estuche de municiones y raciones antes de ver a los otros. El perímetro había sido terminado. Cajones formaban paredes y Cábalas estaban en los extremos de ellas, armados y listos. Podían ver los bosques en la distancia y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Nunca había escuchado un bosque tan callado.

Entonces miró al cielo, observando la chatarra ardiente que cayó del espacio. Trozos de lo que quedaba de la flota. Tenía varios mecánicos a su alrededor, todos preparados y dispuestos a pelear. Asintió para sí mismo. Era tan seguro como podía hacerlo, aunque se preguntaba si sería suficiente.

Sus ojos volvieron a los bosques. Animales habían aparecido en los cielos. Tyvus sabía que la vida salvaje hacía eso cuando algo se acercaba.

"Hombres, prepárense para el combate".

Todos apuntaron hacia la dirección de la cual venían los animales voladores. Tyvus esperaba que algo saliera de los bosques, solo para volver su visión a los animales voladores. Sus ojos se agrandaron. No estaban volando para huir del peligro. No, él sabía la forma en la que se comportaban los animales, y esto no era así. Estos animales volaban hacia el campamento. Tyvus tomó su rifle de francotirador y vio por la mirilla.

Se veían infectados. Con grandes alas emplumadas y pequeñas cabezas. Cada uno del tamaño de un Turiano. El cráneo decolorado de un ave por cabeza. Antes de que Tyvus no pudo hacer nada más que ver como caían árboles. Bajó la mirilla del rifle y los vio. Bestias saltaban a través de los árboles, cada una viéndose tan infectada como las aves infectadas en el cielo. Tyvus casi bajó su arma por la sorpresa, pero disparó en vez.

* * *

Atacaron. Voladores Infectados volaron en lo alto, mientras Cazadores y Golpeadores de todas las clases corrían como animales. Habían evolucionado mucho desde su creación, cada uno tan rápido como los animales más veloces de la Tierra. Saltaron de árbol en árbol. Juggernauts atacaron con furia implacable. También habían evolucionado, arrancando árboles desde sus raíces mientras los atravesaban, apenas deteniendo sus movimientos. La madera de los árboles se volvió astillas y se rompió mientras era destruida por la masa de densos músculos.

Evolucionados atacaron a su lado, saltando y brincando en todo momento. Se movieron eficientemente, con la habilidad de los mejores expertos de parkour que hubieran vivido. Y atacando detrás de ellos se encontraban los enormes Goliats. Los árboles eran derribados bajo su poderoso ataque. Juntos eran una fuerza imparable. No se cansaban y no se detenían, incluso mientras las balas los impactaban, atravesando la carne.

Tyvus continuó disparando, tiros sonaban por todo el campo mientras el ejército cortaba terreno a través de las planicies rocosas. Varios Turianos ya estaban preparando la artillería pesada. Las bestias se movieron rápido. Ya habían cerrado la distancia. Tyvus le disparó a una en la cabeza y no hizo nada. Entonces comenzaron las explosiones. La artillería pesada disparó. Muchos cayeron, aunque incluso luego de ser destrozados seguía arrastrándose.

Aun así, Tyvus sabía que si podían ser heridos, entonces podían ser asesinados. El campo ante ellos se convirtió en un infierno mientras más explosiones sucedían alrededor de ellos. Muchas de las bestias cayeron, aunque las que saltaban probaron ser demasiado ágiles. Eran capaces de evitar las explosiones en el último momento. Se estaban acercando, demasiado.

"¡Barreras bióticas arriba!" gritó Tyvus.

Vio la familiar aura de bióticos aparecer de muchas de sus tropas. Justo a tiempo. El ejército de bestias azotó con una enorme barrera que apareció alrededor del perímetro. Difícil para un individuo biótico, pero las Cábalas estaban entrenados para esto.

Tyvus vio mientras las bestias continuaban chocando contra la barrera, pero esta se mantuvo en pie. Luego de un momento las criaturas se le quedaron viendo y lentamente se hicieron hacia atrás. Sin embargo los últimos infectados – quienes eran significativamente similares a una Asari en fisiología – se quedaron rígidos. Habían alrededor doce de ellos, cada uno viendo hacia la barrera. Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada entre ellos, o al menos ninguna que Tyvus pudiera escuchar.

"Comandante Tyvus".

Tyvus sintió sus mandíbulas temblar con sorpresa. Una de esas cosas habló, en perfecto Turiano. Era extraño, un alien, y aun así hablaba su lenguaje y conocía su nombre. Tyvus vio a la criatura ante él. Lo observaban, como un depredador lo haría. Tyvus se encontró impedido para hablar.

"Han traspasado nuestro territorio. Han aterrizado en nuestro planeta. Se rendirán, de lo contrario ya están muertos".

"Mientras la barrera aguante nosotros seguiremos en pie. No sé que son ustedes, pero no serán la primer raza en ver la espalda de un Turiano. Ahora ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"

"Me malentendió, comandante" dijo la criatura, ignorando la pregunta de Tyvus, algo que lo enfurecía. "Cuando dijimos que ya están muertos, no estábamos hablando figurativa o metafóricamente. Sabíamos que vendrían a este planeta. Sabíamos que aterrizarían. Nos adaptamos acordemente. Ustedes están infectados".

"¿Infectados? ¿Infectados con qué?"

La criatura dio un paso hacia adelante, colocando una mano contra la barrera, observándola como si fuera una simple curiosidad. El rostro de la criatura estaba vacío de emociones, aunque Tyvus podía ver un destello de curiosidad en sus ojos cuando hizo contacto con los de Tyvus.

"Infectados con nosotros".

Antes de que Tyvus pudiera decir nada, varios de sus hombres cayeron, tosiendo sangre mientras su piel estallaba y se retorcía. Él mismo comenzó a toser y un torrente de sangre azul salió de su boca. Sintió como su piel se frotaba contra sus huesos. Incluso sus mandíbulas se movían de manera innatural . Movió su cabeza hacia el monstruo cuyo rostro no se había movido un centímetro.

"¡¿Qué han hecho?!" gritó con furia.

"Estamos en el aire".

Tyvus no dijo nada, ni siquiera mientras tentáculos surgían de su cuerpo e incontables voces gritaban en su mente. Las barreras cayeron y las criaturas avanzaron calmadamente. Tyvus vio a la cosa con odio, escupiéndole con su último aliento. El alien solo lo veía sin emociones, antes de que los tentáculos bailaran alrededor de su piel y absorbiera a Tyvus en su propia masa.

* * *

Desolas vio el video tomado de las Omni-Herramientas de sus soldados, cada uno más horrible que el anterior. Cerró los ojos y se giró hacia otro lado.

"Alto. No necesito ver nada más".

El video terminó y el puente de mando se encontró en silencio. Desolas vio al alférez. Se veía notablemente enfermo. Desolas le colocó una mano en el hombro.

"Alférez Marcius, ¿Alguna de las criaturas se ha colocado en la trayectoria de nuestro cañón?"

Marcius agachó la cabeza. Desolas ya sabía la respuesta, pero esperaba hacer que el alférez hablara lo ayudara de alguna forma.

"No, señor. Se dejaron de mover".

Desolas asintió.

"Póngame en los altavoces".

"Sí, señor".

Desolas tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

"Peleamos valientemente y estoy orgullos de todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres de esta flota, pero este enemigo es diferente a cualquiera que hemos enfrentado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa lo que enfrentáramos hoy, incluso si fueran los Rachni o los Geth, o incluso una repetición de las Rebeliones Krogan, sé que habríamos ganado. Siéntanse orgullosos de eso. Puede que falláramos, pero seguimos vivos. Estas criaturas tendrán que moverse cuando las flotas lleguen. Las ayudaremos de cualquier forma que podamos. No les mentiré, muchos de nosotros han caído este día, caído de la peor de las formas. A pesa de eso, mientras uno de nosotros siga respirando, pelearemos. Nuestros cañones están listos y cuando las flotas lleguen, incluso inhabilitados como estamos, estaremos ahí para darles nuestra ayuda. Que los Espíritus nos guíen".

La comunicación se apagó y Desolas volvió a su asiento.

"Fue un buen discurso, hermano".

Desolas se dio la vuelta.

"No deberías abandonar tu puesto, Saren, especialmente no ahora".

"Nuestras armas están calibradas y listas. He hecho todo lo que puedo, pero sé que justo ahora mi hermano me necesita más" dijo Saren.

Desolas tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Eres demasiado sentimental, Saren. Es inapropiado para un Turiano".

"Quizás no soy un buen Turiano, pero tú eres Turiano más que suficiente por nosotros dos y estás a cargo de esta flota. Sé que nos sacarás de esta".

"Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros dos lo sabe" dijo Desolas. "He hecho todo lo que he podido y no hemos matado ni siquiera a una de esas cosas. Cada plan y estrategia que conozco no sirve de nada. Pero soy un general Turiano, no me rendiré. No ahora, no nunca".

"Bien".

Desolas asintió antes de volver a ver a las criaturas estáticas que flotaban sin dirección alguna en el espacio.

"¿Qué supones que son, Saren?"

"Y me llamas sentimental".

"Sin bromear. Por favor".

Saren asintió.

"No lo sé. Demonios, monstruos, abominaciones... Muchos pensamientos me vienen a la mente, ninguno que pueda describir con precisión o explicar adecuadamente lo que son esas cosas".

Desolas asintió mientras volvía su vista a las bestias. Tendría que sentarse hasta que las flotas llegara, o al menos tendría que hacerlo si el alférez no se diera la vuelta para verlo.

"Tenemos una llamada entrante de una de las fragatas, señor".

"Póngala en pantalla, alférez".

Marcius asintió, antes de darse la vuelta.

"Este es el general Desolas Arterius, ¿Qué tienen que reportar?"

"General Arterius. Somos Blacklight. deseamos terminar esto".

* * *

El consejero Salariano Jobol Ulise observó el video calmadamente. No se movía, aunque había un destello de interés en sus ojos. Un archivo de video tras otro mostraba nuevas capacidades de estas extrañas criaturas. Movió su atención hacia su Omni-Herramienta.

"¿Los Turianos han visto algo de esto?"

"No, señor. Interceptamos los archivos y evitamos que cualquiera de ellos llegara a las flotas, como ordenó".

"Bien, que siga así. Nuevos desarrollos con estos nuevos seres causarían caos. Necesitamos actuar primero antes de que se permita saberlo. Estas son criaturas únicas, muestran habilidades bióticas únicas. Lo hicieron luego de absorber Turianos en su masa, implicaciones aterradoras. No una forma de vida natural, artificial definitivamente. El bípedo en la nave Turiana fue interesante. Armas blancas, cambió a un látigo inusual, armadura antes de eso. Tentáculos de masa usados luego de volver a la masa de la que salió, posiblemente ganó masa para usarlo. Interesante aspecto sin armadura, mamíferos bípedos, diez dedos. Podría ser su forma por defecto, o la forma que escogieron usar. Los del planeta eran mejores, hablaron Turiano, puede que sean capaces de tomar memorias. Términos usados por ellos sugieren eso. Entidad vírica, puede volverse anaeróbica basada en lo que dijo la criatura, pero no es natural. Podría necesitar una muestra para saber más, una dada voluntariamente sería más seguro. Parece que estas cosas desean hablar con el general. Podría significar lo que sea. Mejor dejarlas hablar, debería informar al consejo ahora de cualquier forma... Continúen recolectando información, borraré lo que tengo. Retrasen a las flotas Turianas lo mejor que puedan. Envíen a las flotas inteligencia falsa, virus de computadora para alterar navegación y manténganlo encubierto. Tengo una junta a la que asistir".

Jobol se puso de pie y vio a la pared. Sonrió a la foto de su primo recién graduado. Nuevo en el GOE, pero muy prometedor.

"Me pregunto si el primo Solus querría darle un vistazo a estos seres".

Su Omni-Herramienta desapareció antes de que Jobol se pusiera de pie. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia su seguridad. Un Salariano, ex-GOE. Lo bastante inteligente para no ser curioso cuando no era necesario.

"Tarlov, por favor informa al consejo que solicito una junta".

"Sí, señor".

Jobol asintió antes de dirigirse hacia el Presidio a paso acelerado. Disfrutó la caminata.

 **NT:** Si están sintiendo que Blacklight es una abominación Eldritch en esta historia, entonces estoy haciendo algo horriblemente bien. En realidad no creo que los Turianos pudieran estar preparados para algo como esto, especialmente en un planeta infectado. Blacklight trabaja **mucho** mejor en un planeta que en el espacio. Incluso sin un virus anaeróbico mucho del planeta ya está infestado. Sería demasiado simple que un montón de Hidras salieran del suelo.

La cosa es que estoy intentando escribir una historia donde los Turianos están haciendo todo bien. Trabajando como una unidad militar disciplinada, usando estrategia y tácticas que para todos los fines deberían estar funcionando. El problema es que Blacklight no pelea como lo hacen soldados y los Turianos no saben nada de su enemigo. Si lo hicieran estarían haciendo las cosas mucho mejor. Probablemente tendrían traje para protegerse de amenazas biológicas, rondas de ácido, más explosivos, y una mejor idea de qué hacer. También fuego, mucho fuego. Matar todas las cosas con fuego. Fuego de verdad, de verdad, **de verdad** caliente.

La 23ª flota está equipada para tratar con esclavistas y piratas, no con una bioarma con mente de colmena que se encuentra siempre evolucionando. Si lo estuvieran quizás no estarían muertos justo ahora. Honestamente quería escribir algo en donde los Turianos tuvieran una oportunidad de hacer algo de daño, pero claro que tuve que escribir una historia donde la humanidad se ha vuelto... bueno, esto. Así que no pude hacer lo que quise sin convertir a Blacklight en algo que no es. De verdad, solo hay que ver a Mercer en Prototype y esta es una raza entera de él. Diablos, todos los que Mercer alguna vez devoró siguen flotando en la mente colmena.


	5. Hacia la Ciudadela

**Capítulo 5: Hacia la Ciudadela**

"General Arterius. Somos Blacklight. Deseamos terminar esto" Desolas sintió algo terrible diseminarse por su ser. El uso de plurales en el habla de esta cosa era justo como esos virus que encontraron en el planeta antes de que...

"Alférez, ¿de qué nave viene esto?" preguntó Desolas.

Marcius se volvió hacia la pantalla.

"Viene del _Talon_. El capitán es..."

"Alférez".

Desolas vio la mirada que apareció en el rostro de Marcius, uno de pesar y sorpresa. Era similar a la que tenía el general.

"Abrudas. Teniente Abrudas era la capitana del _Talon_ " Desolas se congeló. Había visto el video de lo que sucedió con esa nave. Abrudas estaba muerto, él mismo la había visto morir, en una de las formas más horribles.

"Nos cansamos de este conflicto".

"¡Cansados!" dijo Desolas en voz baja, antes de volverse hacia la aun calmada bestia que se encontraba en el vacío del espacio.

Sus garras temblaron antes de formar un puño con tanta fuerza que sangre cayó por su mano.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó Saren con preocupación.

"¿Tienen el... el DESCARO de referirse a esto como un simple conflicto? La completa humillación de la Jerarquía Turiana, la destrucción de nuestro orgullo de guerreros y la muerte de CIENTOS, de MILES de mis hombres... ¡¿Y lo llaman un CONFLICTO?! Aun peor dicen que se han cansado de él. ¡CANSADO!"

El tono que Desolas había usado era uno que denotaba ira e indignación. Saren se quedó callado y congelado mientras veía a su hermano temblar.

"¿Nuestra elección de terminología lo molesta? Sus reacciones están más allá de nuestros poderes de especulación. ¿Cómo preferiría que llamáramos a este incidente si no es un conflicto?"

Desolas gritó.

"Hermano" dijo Saren mientras daba un paso hacia Desolas.

Desolas no respondió y ni siquiera registró las palabras de su hermano. No simplemente gritó con ira hacia su enemigo.

"No sé qué son ustedes. Pero sepan que los borraremos de este universo. Aquellos de nosotros que han caído tendrán su retribución".

"Otros lo han intentado, todos han fallado y seguimos de pie. Fuimos hechos para la guerra. Nos adaptamos y evolucionamos rápidamente y los climas y condiciones adversas solo incrementan nuestra evolución. La guerra solo nos haría más fuerte. Cada enemigo que consumimos nos haría más grandes. Durante tiempos de guerra no nos debilitamos, general, nos superamos".

"No tomo con amabilidad las amenazas".

"No amenazamos, Desolas Arterius, simplemente decimos la verdad" Desolas no dijo nada luego de eso. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Sin embargo aun veía con odio a la bestia que no estaba muy lejos de la nave. Era disciplinado y no mostraría debilidad en estos momentos.

"Son un cáncer en la galaxia".

"Sí. Sabemos lo que somos, Desolas, y es innecesario que lo diga. Incluso si no fue intencionadamente correcto".

Desolas estaba sorprendido por la respuesta. No era lo que esperaría que dijera alguien que acababa de ser llamado un cáncer.

"¿Qué son?"

"Somos Blacklight. Somos la suma de toda la vida de nuestro mundo natal, un planeta llamado Tierra. Somos el producto de un virus creado por bioingeniería, uno que nos hizo lo que somos. Somos mentes incontables, unidas y juntas. Hemos viajado a través de gran parte de la galaxia desde que dejamos nuestro propio sistema, en busca de algo que terminara nuestro aburrimiento".

"¿Aburrimiento?"

"Estamos enlazados. Imagine, si es que puede, una circunstancia donde estuviera dentro de las mentes de cada uno de su raza, donde conociera cada pensamiento que ellos poseen, donde supiera cómo actuaran, donde supiera todo acerca de ellos. Ahora imagine que cada uno de su especie está en la misma situación. La totalidad de la especie Turiana existiendo como uno solo, aunque reteniendo su individualidad. Tendría un completo entendimiento de los demás en formas que no se puede imaginar. Ese es nuestro actual estado, y estamos cansados de él, o más bien nos cansamos de saber qué esperar de los individuos que conocemos tan bien como a nosotros mismos. Usted y su raza nos presentan con una oportunidad de terminar con esto. Si ese no fuera el caso, entonces no tendríamos esta conversación".

"Son demasiado directos con su enemigo".

"Nosotros somos su enemigo, usted no es el nuestro. Ustedes son una oposición de otro tipo. Son una curiosidad para nosotros. Usted y los suyos nos interesan. Nosotros peleamos para proteger nuestra supervivencia, aunque sus armas son demasiado especializadas para tratar con seres como nosotros".

Desolas gruñó ante la idea de que no tenían oportunidad desde un comienzo, pero no dijo nada acerca de ello.

"Mencionaron que son la suma de toda la vida de su planeta natal. ¿Te importaría explicarte?"

"Consumimos a otros y los hacemos parte de nosotros y al hacerlo los convierte en lo que somos. Los hace una parte de los muchos, aunque cambiamos mucho antes de que nos volviéramos muchos y uno a la vez. Dos fuerzas chocaron y la ramificación del encuentro de las dos eventualmente resultaría en lo que fue el destino de la vida como un todo en nuestro planeta. No diremos nada más de este tema".

"¿Es eso lo que le sucedió a los muertos? ¿Los consumieron?"

"Sí. Se nos han unido, reteniendo su individualidad, aunque la experiencia de entrar a la mente colmena los ha cambiado mucho. Ahora son parte de nosotros y no pueden actuar en nuestra contra. Ni elegirían hacerlo".

"¿Y ahora saben todo lo que ellos sabían?"

"Sí. Sabemos que más de ustedes vienen. Ya nos hemos preparado para ello" Desolas tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Alférez, corte las comunicaciones".

Marcius asintió antes de acercarse a la consola ante él, aunque Blacklight dijo una última cosa antes de cortar las comunicaciones.

"Volveremos a hablar".

Desolas se giró hacia su hermano antes de tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire.

"Desolas" dijo Saren con preocupación.

"Saren, voy a caminar. Necesito reunir mis pensamientos, debería regresar a tu puesto" las mandíbulas de Saren temblaron, antes de que asintiera levemente. Vio a su hermano alejarse, viéndose derrotado, más de lo que lo había llegado a ver jamás.

* * *

Jobol se sentó, sus colegas estaban enfrente de él· Tevos, la consejera Asari; era buena en su trabajo, aunque a menudo ponía el bienestar de las Asari por encima de cualquier otro. Una posición que Jobol entendía, aunque no era una que compartiera. Sparatus, el consejero Turiano; relativamente nuevo en el consejo. Escéptico, otra posición que Jobol entendía y una que compartía. Al menos dentro de lo razonable.

"Consejero Jobol. ¿Qué razón tiene para llamar a esta junta?" preguntó Tevos.

Jobol asintió. Conocía a Tevos bien, siempre la progresista.

"Sí. Me gustaría traer a su atención algo de información con la que me he cruzado" Jobol tomó su Omni-Herramienta, antes de desplegar unos archivos holográficos.

"La Jerarquía Turiana ha desplegado tres flotas: la 12ª, 9ª y 6ª".

"¿Y cómo conseguiste esta información?" preguntó Sparatus.

Jobol simplemente vio a Sparatus antes de continuar. "Lo que es importante es que estas flotas pueden hacer. Individualmente cada una está armada como una flota estándar, aunque juntas fueron diseñadas para combatir amenazas biológicas, en específico los Rachni en el evento de que vuelvan a emerger".

Jobol vio que los ojos de Tevos se agrandaban y se giraba hacia Sparatus.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Ha habido una reaparición de los Rachni?" preguntó Tevos con pánico.

"No es nada tan drástico" dijo Sparatus. "Acabo de ser notificado de este evento hace poco. Todo lo que sé es que la 23ª flota encontró una criatura en el relé 314 mientras que estaba en una patrulla de rutina. Fue determinado que la criatura podía causar un daño a la sociedad galáctica si se le dejaba sin supervisión. El Primarca me aseguró que la situación está bajo control. Confío en su juicio".

"¿Y cómo es que esta criatura podría causar daño a la sociedad galáctica?" preguntó Jobol.

"No estoy seguro. Él tenía razón para creerlo, aunque no dijo por qué. Mencionó que todavía tiene que asegurarse si lo que fue determinado de esta criatura es correcto. Mencionó que si lo era debían actuar con rapidez" dijo Sparatus.

"Entonces quizás el Primarca debería estar también presente, al ver que está más informado de la situación que cualquier otro en este cuarto" dijo Jobol.

* * *

Estas Cábalas Turianas responden muchas cosas de las que no estábamos al tanto acerca de los bióticos. Sus recuerdos muestran grandes promesas y sus habilidades son intrigantes. Sus implantes son innecesarios. Hay tantas cosas que sabían y no fueron registradas en los archivos. Su habilidad para usar bióticos es interesante. Las posiciones de los nodos dicen muchas cosas del funcionamiento de estos poderes; no están distribuidos equitativamente como habíamos sospechado, aunque son simétricos. Hay diez Cábalas en el grupo y cada uno hizo el limitado conocimiento que poseíamos de las capacidades bióticas mucho más claro.

Sus recuerdos también dicen muchas otras cosas. Son sujetos a aislamiento, aun peor ellos lo ven como un sacrificio necesario. Puede ser que nuestra unidad envenene nuestra concepción, pero no vemos la lógica en esa creencia. ¿No es una muralla mucho más fuerte que los ladrillos que la hacen? ¿No es más fuerte la manada que el lobo solitario?

Quizás no estamos equipados para entender. Para nosotros, incluso el individuo es parte del todo y no podemos darle la espalda a los demás ni elegiríamos hacerlo. Quizás no deseamos entender. Es un punto irrelevante de cualquier forma. Hemos hablado con el que llaman Desolas, ahora debemos hablar con este consejo. Sabemos justamente a quién enviar.

* * *

Desolas se sentó en el suelo fuera de su habitación. Su mente repleta de imágenes de todo lo que había visto en este breve tiempo. Hablar con esos seres, lo que sea que fueran, había causado que muchas de las creencias que tenía se destruyeran. Inicialmente creía que no eran nada más que animales, peligroso, pero nada como esto. Parecían invulnerables. Incluso luego antes de darle más poder a los Krogan, algunos Rachni podían ser asesinados, no suficiente para hacer una diferencia, pero asesinados de todas formas.

Estas cosas tomaron un golpe directo del cañón principal de un acorazado y vivieron. No solo eso sino que se curaron del impacto. Habían deshabilitado a todas y cada una de las naves con los ataques bióticos más grandes que Desolas hubiera visto jamás. Y los hombres del planeta, los que enviaron ahí por su propia seguridad, habían caído sin que una pelea fuera necesaria para esos seres.

Las imágenes de Turianos estallando en la misma biomasa que cubría mucho del planeta y el relé nunca dejaría la mente de Desolas mientras viviera. Tyvus había hecho todo bien, y ni siquiera retrasó su muerte. Desolas estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó al soldado dirigirse hacia él.

"Señor, las cosas están haciendo algo".

Desolas se puso de pie y lo siguió. No estaba tan lejos del puente. Solo estaba parcialmente consciente de que Saren ya no se encontraba ahí. Desolas tomó una bocanada de aire y vio a la pantalla. Las naves, las que estaban cubiertas en esos tentáculos, se estaban moviendo. Tentáculos salieron de la biomasa. Se extendieron y alcanzaron a más tentáculos y juntaron a las naves en una enorme masa. La masa infectada creció sobre las naves hasta dejarlas completamente envueltas.

Entonces lentamente la masa comenzó a cambiar. Se alargó y creció, tomando forma lentamente mientras los tentáculos se movían y retorcían por toda la masa.

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando cuatro alas crecieron de la cosa. Lentamente tomó forma hasta que finalmente se convirtiera en otra de esas bestias voladoras gigantes. La comunicación volvió a entrar y el alférez ni siquiera preguntó si debería colocarla en pantalla.

"Hemos hecho una decisión".

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Desolas.

"Requerimos sus naves. Vamos a su Ciudadela. Nos representaremos a nosotros mismos" Desolas no pudo hacer nada más que observar mientras la criatura volaba a través del relé infectado.

* * *

Jobol vio mientras una representación holográfica del Primarca parpadeaba y tomaba forma. Sparatus asintió.

"Saludos, Primarca Tiberitis Olymnian, es bueno ver a un viejo amigo" dijo Sparatus.

El Primarca asintió.

"¿Podría preguntar el propósito de esta junta?"

Jobol fue el primero en hablar.

"Ha sido traído a nuestra atención que han encontrado una especie única en el relé 314 y que han desplegado tres flotas. Deseamos saber por qué no fuimos informados de la existencia de estas criaturas y por qué las atacaron".

Tiberitis no mostró ninguna emoción. En vez simplemente tomó su Omni-Herramienta.

"Durante una patrulla de rutina la 23ª flota encontró una enorme criatura en el relé 314" dijo el Primarca mientras una pantalla de video mostraba el encuentro. "La criatura mostró varias habilidades únicas en lo que asumimos fue un intento de comunicarse con nosotros. La flota intentó asustarla para ver qué daño, si es que había alguno, podría haber hecho al relé. Inesperadamente se retiró a través de él. El general Arterius envió a dos exploradores a través del mismo..." el video cambió para mostrar a diez parecidas, pero diferentes criaturas y el estado del relé. "Esto es lo que vieron los exploradores".

"Por la Diosa, ¿qué le sucedió al relé?" preguntó Tevos.

"No pudimos determinarlo, aunque asumimos que las criaturas se alimentan de Elemento Cero o de Energía Oscura liberada por el mismo. El general Arterius puso en cuarentena el relé y nos contacto. Cuando determinamos que las criaturas se alimentaban de Elemento Cero, preparamos las flotas. El general Arterius atravesó el relé para darle a las flotas lugar para maniobrar. No hemos recibido más información después de esto. No hay dispositivos de comunicación al otro lado del relé, así que somos incapaces de saber cómo están progresando las cosas".

Jobol no mencionó que los acorazados fueron "secretamente" equipados con un dispositivo de comunicación diseñado por el GOE para enviar información de vuelta a ellos. A fin de cuentas, era difícil seguirle la pista a todo lo que sucedía en una nave que se aproxima a una longitud de un kilómetro.

"¿Y por qué no fuimos informados?" preguntó Tevos.

"Solo supimos de esta información hace menos de un día. Creemos que era necesario actuar rápido y dedicamos mucho de nuestro tiempo a averiguar tanto de estas criaturas como pudiéramos. En adición las flotas enviadas tienen sus sistemas de navegación saboteados y han sido lanzadas fuera de curso, retrasando su llegada".

"Tres flotas con sus sistemas de navegación saboteados habla mal de ustedes, Primarca" dijo Jobol.

El Primarca no dijo nada, sino que solo le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Jobol. Sparatus, sin embargo, sí le gruñó al consejero. Jobol no dijo nada mientras esperaba el inevitable comentario de Tevos. No lo decepcionó.

"Ahora no es el momento para discusiones sin sentido. Hay una situación más grande que debemos discutir." dijo Tevos.

"Cierto. Quiero saber lo que ha sido determinado de esas criaturas, si han intentado comunicarse con ustedes, entonces es obviamente inteligente" dijo Jobol.

"Puede que sea inteligente, aunque no en el sentido que nosotros los somos. No usan tecnología. Asumimos que se comportan similar a una colmena de insectos" dijo el Primarca.

"O alternativamente, estas criaturas podrían usar una forma alterna de tecnología" dijo Jobol.

Ese comentario recibió miradas de todos los presentes, como Jobol sabía que lo haría.

"Lo siento, ¿podrías explicar eso?" preguntó Tevos.

Jobol asintió antes de volverse hacia el Primarca.

¿Puede volver a poner el video, el del relé?" preguntó Jobol.

El Primarca asintió antes de que la imagen apareciera. La ventana holográfica de inmediato fue alargada a un tamaño más manejable.

"Esos en el relé, parecen nervios, aunque mucho más grandes. Nodos de Elemento Cero creciendo sobre ellos lo confirma. Asumiendo que coman Energía Negra del núcleo de los relé, los nervios no serían usados. Esa estructura de la parte trasera del relé, la que descarga electricidad, podría ser un cerebro de alguna clase. Su apariencia es parecida a partes de esas criaturas, aunque obviamente algo diferente. No creo que esas criaturas se estén alimentando de Elemento Cero, creo lo están usando de otra forma. Podrían incluso estarlo estudiando" dijo Jobol.

"¿Estudiándolo?" preguntó Tiberitis, confundido.

"Si. Esas criaturas parecen usar alguna clase de tecnología orgánica, probablemente exclusiva de ellas. Asumiendo que lo hagan, entonces la criatura gigante podría no ser la verdadera raza de esas criaturas, sino sus naves".

"... ¿Qué?" exclamó Sparatus.

"Explicaría la diversidad entre las criaturas. Incluso nosotros construimos naves de distintos diseños" dijo Jobol.

Nadie habló luego de eso, no por un largo tiempo. Afortunadamente no necesitaron hacerlo. Cada consejero recibió el mismo mensaje en su Omni-Herramienta. Algo estaba volando hacia la Ciudadela.

* * *

No tenemos tecnología de radio, ya que no la necesitamos. La Colmena hace tales cosas innecesarias. Estos individuos no somo como nosotros somos. Ellos son como nosotros fuimos.

Las naves incrustadas en lo profundo de nuestra masa tienen las capacidades necesarias para contactarlos y los recuerdos de los agregados a nuestra Colmena nos han dado conocimiento más que suficiente para usar las máquinas. Enviamos nuestro mensaje.

"Somos Blacklight. Venimos en Paz. Llévenos ante sus líderes". Que no se diga que no tenemos sentido del humor.

* * *

La Ciudadela estaba llena de actividad. La criatura realmente enorme estaba lo bastante cerca para verla. Era del tamaño de un acorazado, volando por el espacio y brillando con un aura biótica. Largos tentáculos se movían detrás de ella. Muchos solo podían quedarse viendo.

* * *

Los consejeros vieron a la bestia, asombrados, desde el Presidio. Los tres habían recibido el mensaje al mismo tiempo. Tevos tenía los ojos agrandados ante el tamaño de la criatura y la forma mediante la que volaba por el espacio. Era un movimiento grácil, pero con un tono aterrador que simplemente no podía poner en palabras. Sparatus por su parte solo podía ver a un depredador. Los colmillos y dientes de esa cosa hacían una imagen perturbadora. Jobol, a diferencia de los otros, estaba complacido. Era una cosa verla en video, pero era algo completamente distinto verla en persona.

"Bueno, parece que estaba en lo correcto" dijo Jobol.

Todos solo se le quedaron viendo.

"Es una nave".

* * *

La bionave voló hacia la bahía de aterrizaje. Ya habían recibido el permiso de aterrizar de quien sonaba una muy asustada Asari. La nave tenía enormes y numerosos ojos, usando algunos de los mejores ejemplos de visión del reino animal, los cuales veían a los guardias debajo de ellos. Cada movimiento era visto tan claro como el cristal, cada espasmo de miedo y cada mínimo temblor indetectable a los ojos de los aliens presentes. Dos Pústulas Infectadas ya habían comenzado a crecer del tejido suave de la bionave y cuando aterrizó, las pústulas estallaron.

Dos cayeron de las Pústulas. Cada uno de ellos se irguió calmadamente y vio alrededor, examinando a los aliens que los rodeaban y mantenían la distancia tanto como fuera posible. Para muchos presentes sus movimientos eran perturbadores, en especial porque parecían estar en sincronía. Ambos vieron hacia adelante y se alejaron de la bionave.

Los aliens que los rodeaban vieron a los Evolucionados. Los dos tenía una apariencia muy inusual. Mientras que tenían la forma básica de una Asari o un Batariano, no eran del todo iguales. Para los aliens rodeándolos era un poco perturbador verlos. Uno era significativamente más parecido a una Asari, y aunque el otro se veía como una Asari, había un cierto nivel de masculinidad que ninguna Asari poseía.

Para ellos los recién llegado se movían mal. Eran depredadores. El que parecía ser la hembra de la especie se movía poco, pero con rapidez, como si fuera de sangre fría. El otro, el que parecía ser el macho, se movía constantemente, casi como si tuviera hambre, como si fuera un cazador de sangre caliente de alguna clase. Casi como un Varren en ciertos aspectos.

Mientras caminaban hacia los guardias, los dos se detuvieron al unísono, como si estuvieran en sincronía. Vieron al pequeño escuadrón antes de que un Turiano diera un paso hacia adelante. Lo examinaron, de tal forma que se parecían depredadores viendo a su presa.

"Representantes de Blacklight, soy el Ejecutor Venari Pallin de la Seguridad de la Ciudadela. Estoy aquí para escoltarlos al Presidio. Ahí es donde hablarán con los consejeros".

El macho asintió antes de que hiciera un ademán hacia la criatura que se parecía más a una Asari. Pallin la vio y de inmediato notó que se veía enfermiza. "Esta es Elizabeth Greene".

La hembra dio un pequeño cabeceo, uno que recordaba a Pallin de un reptil. Había algo perturbador sobre ver algo que se parecía tanto a una Asari moverse en una forma que era más adecuada para alguna clase de lagartija. El macho alzó la cabeza, permitiendo que Venari viera sus ojos grises, casi plateados, bajo la capucha que llevaba. Pallin notó que sus movimientos eran más parecidos a los de un depredador, como un Varren, pero también como los de un Krogan. Una combinación que no le agradaba nada.

"Y yo soy Alex Mercer. Estamos aquí para hablar con su consejo".

 **NT:** Fue divertido. Imagino que algunos de ustedes están decepcionados de no ver a ningún personaje humano de Mass Effect. Bueno, Williams técnicamente era el abuelo de Ashley, pero no hice eso obvio. De cualquier forma, pensé que considerando las circunstancias, estos dos serían los dos mejores que enviar. Sí, Greene está en el juego y es parte de la Mente Colmena. Solo que ahora es de Blacklight y no de Redlight y ese pensamiento me da todo tipo de pesadillas.

Siempre fue mi intención que Alex apareciera en las negociaciones y pensé que Greene debería estar allí por razones obvias. Principalmente porque en muchas formas ella es literalmente la madre de Blacklight. Parecía lo más apropiado.

Las negociaciones (si lo que planeo escribir se puede llamar así) van a ser un poco raras. Sobre todo por lo que es Blacklight. No hacen diplomacia, no como los aliens de Mass Effect lo hacen de cualquier forma. No hemos terminado con Desolas o Saren, no aun de cualquier forma. Blacklight trabaja rápido, más rápido que la mayoría de tanques por todo eso de la Mente Colmena y el universo va a cagarse como un colectivo cuando se enteren del virus espacial inmortal.


	6. Encuentros

**Capítulo 6: Encuentros**

Jobol estaba sorprendido por la eficiencia de Blacklight. No esperaba que vinieran a la Ciudadela, al menos no aun. Tenerlos aquí era un problema en potencia. Podrían infectar con facilidad todo, aunque Jobol dudaba que hicieran eso. Blacklight inició comunicaciones con ellos y esperó a tener permiso para aterrizar. Existía una posibilidad de que lo usaran para infectar a todos de manera encubierta, pero dudaba que fuera el caso. De cualquier manera lo sabría en un momento.

Ya se encontraban de camino al Presidio, así que era demasiado tarde para prepararse para una amenaza biológica. No podía hacer nada sin que los otros se enteraran de que sabía más de estos seres de lo que debería. Afortunadamente los guardias que los escoltaban aun no había mostrado signos de infección. Claro que eso podría cambiar en unos momentos si así lo deseaban.

No había esperado que Blacklight trabajara tan rápido como lo hizo y eso era preocupante. Aun así el hecho de que vinieran demostraba que querían algo. No tenían que usar la radio para llamar. Fue capaz de deducir por los datos que logró reunir en una corta cantidad de tiempo que los códigos enviados mostraban que el radio usado era uno de los de las naves Turianas de la 23ª flota.

Jobol tomó su Omni-Herramienta mientras los aliens se acercaron a los escáneres. Esto sería muy iluminador.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Jobol?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Los aliens están a punto de pasar por los escáneres. Explicarán mucho de su biología. Considerando su elección de tecnología podría responder muchas preguntas" dijo Jobol.

Sparatus solo asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

Alex y Elizabeth vieron a los escáneres ante ellos. Esto podría ser un problema, aunque uno no demasiado grande. Solo necesitaban retrasar el paso a través de ellos por un momento.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó Pallin.

Alex se quedó callado por un momento.

"No. ¿Supongo que este es un escáner de alguna clase?" preguntó.

Pallin asintió.

"Procedimiento estándar, es para prevenir la infección de otras especies" dijo Pallin.

"Claro" dijo Alex antes de volverse hacia Elizabeth.

Elizabeth vio al escáner antes de pasar calmadamente a través de él. Hubo un suave zumbido y luego nada. Alex la siguió, con el mismo resultado.

"Están limpios, señor" dijo el Turiano detrás de la pared de vidrio.

Pallin asintió.

"Muy bien, vamos" dijo.

* * *

Jobol sonrió mientras veía a la información que recibió. No había rastros de nada. Claro que sus especificaciones biométricas no estaban programadas en el escáner, pero que no leyera nada era muy interesante y decía mucho. La única forma de que eso pasara era si el virus con el que están infectados residiera en sus células, en vez de usarlas para reproducirse como la mayoría de virus.

"¿Algo interesante?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Bastante en realidad. Los escáneres podrían estar confundidos por su biología, pero de acuerdo a estos resultados, esas criaturas no tienen absolutamente ningún órgano interno de ninguna clase. No tienen cerebro, corazón, nada" dijo Jobol.

Sparatus y Tevos se giraron hacia él.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?" preguntó Tevos.

"Podría tener algo que ver con su tecnología orgánica, podrían haber evolucionado más allá de la necesidad de tener órganos internos de ninguna clase, es difícil decirlo. Podríamos preguntarles cuando lleguen aquí" dijo Jobol.

Los otros dos consejeros se miraron antes de asentir al tercero.

"Son tiempos extraños" dijo Tevos.

"Sí, lo son" dijo Jobol.

* * *

Tevos vio a los dos individuos mientras se dirigían hacia ella. Sus facciones eran significativamente parecidas a las de una Asari, en especial las de la que tenía aspecto enfermizo y cuyo entero era un reflejo del de una Asari. Habían diferencias, como el pelo y orejas y el que presumía era el macho tenía una forma corporal parecida a la de un Batariano. Había algo extraño en ellos. Se movía indudablemente de la forma que lo haría un depredador, pero era la que Tevos asumía una hembra quien la perturbaba.

Si sus expresiones eran como las de una Asari, entonces la hembra tenía apariencia de una muerta: viendo hacia adelante sin expresión alguna, solo viendo a un lado ocasionalmente, aunque sus ojos nunca se movían, incluso si eran obviamente capaces de hacerlo, pero en vez giraba toda su cabeza, en una forma que parecía demasiado como la de una lagartija.

Otra cosa que Tevos notó era que veían alrededor, ninguno de los dos veía hacia el mismo punto que el otro, como si pudieran ver a través de los ojos de su compañero, pero Tevos decidió enterrar esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente.

"Saludos, embajadores de Blacklight" dijo Tevos con una sonrisa.

Dicha sonrisa cayó un poco cuando los dos se giraron hacia ella en una sincronía casi absoluta.

"Bienvenidos a la Ciudadela".

La hembra dio un paso hacia adelante.

"No somos embajadores. Somos Blacklight" dijo la hembra.

El macho vio hacia arriba y cabeceó en dirección de Tevos.

"Representamos a Blacklight como un todo" dijo antes de cruzar sus brazos. "Soy Alex Mercer, lo más cercano que tenemos a un líder. Esta es Elizabeth Greene. Ella es la madre de Blacklight por así decirlo".

Ese comentario sacó a Tevos de sus carriles mientras le daba un vistazo a Greene. Tenía una apariencia juvenil, si es que un poco pálida y enfermiza. Algo más que agregar al enigma de esta especie.

"Tienen que explicar a lo que se refieren con ese comentario" dijo Jobol.

"Bien, si nos pueden seguir, lo discutiremos en privado" dijo Tevos.

Los dos Individuos de Blacklight siguieron a los consejeros, viendo alrededor mientras lo hacían. Encima de ellos había un balcón donde miembros de varias especies de la galaxia conocida se encontraban. Los dos seres virales no les prestaron atención. En vez vieron a los alrededores. Tenía una apariencia opulenta y era agradable ver el recinto, pero no mucho más. Posiblemente construido para que la atmósfera fuera una de calma, lo cual era. Aunque eso era todo.

La Cámara del Consejo estaba sobre el recinto. Extravagante y espaciosa, con una gran mesa cerca del medio. Los dos Individuos podían ver la lógica para individuos como estos aliens, pero para criaturas como ellos era un desperdicio de espacio. Calmadamente se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento.

Tevos notó que parecían estar menos cómodos que de pie, pero no dijo nada. Una vez que todos estuvieran sentados, Tevos fue la primera en hablar.

"Entonces, ¿Es Blacklight el nombre de su gobierno o de su especie?" preguntó.

"No tenemos gobierno o milicia" dijo Elizabeth.

"O sistema económico" dijo Alex.

Los consejeros parecían perplejos, al menos Tevos y Sparatus.

"Blacklight es el nombre de su especie, interesante" dijo Jobol.

Tevos se aclaró la garganta mientras veía hacia el que se llamaba Alex.

"Si no es grosero preguntarles, ¿Podrían explicar cómo se toman decisiones sin una forma de gobierno? ¿Cómo se protegen sin una milicia? Y ¿Cómo su sociedad no colapsa sin un sistema económico?" preguntó Tevos.

"Somos muchas partes del mismo todo" dijo Elizabeth. "Nosotros, como colectivo, nos movemos hacia adelante, hacia la misma meta. Somos legión. No podemos traicionarnos, trabajamos juntos y somos todos".

"¿Perdonen?" preguntó Sparatus confundido.

"Tenemos una Mente Colmena" dijo Alex.

"¿Una... Mente Colmena?" preguntó Sparatus, sonando más que un poco nervioso.

"Sí" dijo Elizabeth.

Sparatus y Elizabeth se mantuvieron la mirada. Sparatus se sintió más que un poco incómodo bajo la mirada de la otra. Se giró hacia Jobol, quien afortunadamente decidió hablar.

"¿Qué forma de Mente Colmena?" preguntó Jobol. "Dudo que sea una sola consciencia controlando varios cuerpos, de otra forma solo uno de ustedes necesitaría estar aquí y los dos obviamente no actúan completamente igual, implicando cierta forma de individualidad".

"La individualidad existe en cierto nivel, aunque la línea entre el Individuo y la Colmena es difusa. No creo que podamos explicarlo con palabras" dijo Alex.

Tevos solo vio al par. Eso respondía muchas preguntas, sobre todo el cómo parecían estar en sincronía a momentos. Sin embargo las implicaciones eran aterradoras. Las únicas especies conocidas por operar de forma similar eran los Rachni y los Geth. Las dos se habían mostrado como muy peligrosas. Habían teorías de que los Cuidadores de la Ciudadela tenían una Mente Colmena, pero era difícilmente algo de interés si era cierto. Hasta este punto, si una especie operaba con una Mente Colmena, usualmente atacaban a especies individualistas sin más.

"Podemos sentir sus preocupaciones acerca de este conocimiento. Sabemos de sus encuentros con la raza llamada Rachni y queremos asegurarles que no tienen nada que temer de nosotros" dijo Elizabeth.

"Creo que... estamos divagando" dijo Sparatus, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar el tema del todo, al menos por el momento de cualquier manera. "Estoy más preocupado por el estado de la 23ª flota" dijo Sparatus.

Había cierto tono en su voz mientras veía a Alex.

"Indispuesta, aunque la mayoría sigue viva" dijo Elizabeth.

"Destruimos los motores de muchas de sus naves" dijo Alex.

"Ya hemos contactado a las flotas, aunque nos gustaría que pasaran a través del relé para iniciar una misión de rescate" dijo Tevos.

"Pueden hacerlo. Los muchos sabrán todo lo que veamos, no atacarán" dijo Elizabeth.

Sparatus asintió mientras levantaba su brazo y tomaba su Omni-Herramienta. Luego de unos segundos lo bajó.

"Han sido informados, tienen mi gratitud, representantes. De vuelta a los asuntos de su visita" dijo Sparatus.

Tevos asintió antes de volverse a Alex.

"Este consejo quisiera disculparse por las acciones de la Jerarquía Turiana" dijo Tevos.

Sparatus se quedó callado, pero Tevos podía saber que a él no le gustaban las implicaciones.

"Hemos recibido poro caño y no hemos perdido nada" dijo Elizabeth.

Sparatus la vio luego de escuchar el comentario.

"¿Esperen, nada? Seguramente algo debió haber resultado perdido por la batalla" dijo Sparatus.

"Nuestras naves fueron dañadas, pero se curaron de inmediato. Nada más sucedió" dijo Alex.

"Eso es, honestamente, bastante sorprendente" dijo Tevos.

"¿Ninguna de su gente fue perdida?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Somos muy difíciles de matar" dijo Alex.

Sparatus se giró hacia Tevos y una conversación silenciosa pasó entre ellos, antes de que asintieran y dejaran el asunto. Tevos se aclaró la garganta.

"Sin una economía, pagar reparaciones serán muy difíciles..." dijo Tevos, pero Greene la interrumpió.

"No requerimos reparaciones y no daremos ninguna" dijo Elizabeth.

Tevos se quedó callada. Eso era inesperado. Podía ver algo de lógica en dar restituciones, a pesar de ser demasiado directos, pero decir que no requerían ninguna era muy nuevo para ella. Sparatus casi gruñó ante el comentario, casi. En vez apretó el puño.

"No creo que tengan una elección en el asunto. Por sus propias admisiones, destruyeron varias de nuestras naves estelares y mataron a varios de nuestros hombres. Ustedes mismos admitieron no perder nada" dijo Sparatus con severidad.

"Siempre hay elección. Crecemos y nos dispersamos. No usamos metal, roca o cables. Nuestra propia biomasa es más que suficiente y cualquier daño será curado en su debido tiempo. Y somos eternamente pacientes" dijo Elizabeth.

"Sin mencionar" dijo Alex. "Que no minamos materiales o construimos como ustedes lo hacen. No tenemos recursos que darles en cualquier caso" dijo Alex, quien debía sentirse algo perturbado por jugar a ser la voz de la razón en cualquier circunstancia, o lo estaría si la que intentara hacerlo no fuera Greene. En esa situación cualquiera podía ser la voz de la razón.

"Conocimiento sobre su tecnología podría ser vista como una forma de restituciones" dijo Tevos, intentando encontrar alguna forma de diplomacia que compartiera con estos aliens.

"Las construcciones de Blacklight solo nos sirven a nosotros. Nuestras naves, herramientas, son parte de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras formas. Nuestra 'tecnología' es una extensión de nosotros y somos virales. Es nosotros y dárselo alguien más podría tener consecuencias desastrosas. Lo que les demos podría ser peligroso para ustedes" dijo Alex.

A Tevos no le gustaba el sonido de eso. Tampoco a Sparatus.

"¿Les importaría explicar cómo es que su tecnología son ustedes y que son víricos?" preguntó Jobol.

En respuesta Alex se giró hacia Elizabeth, quien colocó un dedo en la mesa. Los consejeros vieron como la biomasa se esparcía desde su brazo, como un cáncer, cubriendo toda la mesa. Tevos y Sparatus saltaron de sus asientos con sorpresa y Jobol por el otro lado se veía complacido, demasiado complacido mientras colocaba su codo en la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos enfrente de su rostro.

"Fascinante" dijo Jobol.

Entonces el crecimiento de biomasa se detuvo antes de que fuera aparentemente succionada por Elizabeth. Tentáculos bailaban como serpientes por todo su bazo mientras recuperaba lentamente su forma original. La expresión de Elizabeth nunca cambió mientras veía a su ahora humana mano y flexionaba sus dedos.

Sparatus se sentó, seguido por Tevos solo un momento después. No dijeron nada mientras veían a Elizabeth, quien solo los veía sin expresión.

"Nuestras construcciones, así como nuestras naves y edificios son de hecho nosotros. La nave en la que llegamos era de hecho un gran número de nosotros en forma gestalt, conteniendo más de un millón de cuerpos y mentes" dijo Alex.

Tevos solo podía ver con ojos enormes a los dos ante ellos. Entonces vio la verdad, la diplomacia no funcionaría... No, **no podía** funcionar contra algo como esto.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

"Antes de que comience diré que el virus es contagioso de acuerdo a nuestra voluntad y no queremos que lo sea en este momento. La mayoría de nosotros fue una vez una especie llamada humanos. Lo que somos ahora es el resultado del Virus Blacklight. Un virus creado por ingeniería biológica. Yo soy el Paciente Cero, Elizabeth es la 'madre' de Blacklight, originalmente infectada con un virus que se llamaba Redlight, sin embargo debido a su biología única, varias cepas de virus se desarrollaron, una de las cuales fue convertida en Blacklight mediante ingeniería" dijo Alex.

Sparatus se puso de pie.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Trajeron un virus con ustedes! Su especie entera está infectada con esta... esta abominación de la naturaleza. ¡Podrían habernos matado a todos!" gritó Sparatus mientras buscaba inconscientemente un arma que no tenía, deteniéndose a medio camino.

Para estos momentos, Tevos estaba prácticamente hiperventilándose. Tembló mientras veía a estas cosas que se sentaban enfrente de ella. Estos aliens eran tan... extraños, su comportamiento era extraño y no parecían siquiera usar diplomacia. Honestamente estaba comenzando a preguntarse si este encuentro era siquiera uno diplomático y si no lo era, entonces ella se encontraba hilarantemente fuera de su elemento. Jobol solo asintió, antes de volverse hacia Sparatus.

"¡Cálmate!" dijo con severidad. "Quizás no escuchaste la parte donde dijeron que el virus no es contagioso a menos de que ellos deseen que lo sea" dijo Jobol.

Sparatus se giró con rapidez hacia Jobol.

"¿Eres un idiota, Jobol? Su especie entera es una amenaza biológica con piernas. ¡Quién sabe qué daño pudieran haber hecho mientras venían aquí!" gritó Sparatus.

"Siéntate, Sparatus".

Sparatus se volvió hacia Tevos, quien lo estaba viendo con furia contenida.

"¡Tevos, seguramente no puedes hablar enserio! ¡Son un cáncer, un contagio! Vimos lo que esta..." Sparatus dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Greene. "Hizo hace unos momentos".

"¡Dije que te sientes, Sparatus!" dijo Tevos, su tono decía claramente que no había lugar para discutir con ella.

Sparatus les dedicó una mirada de furia a las dos cosas mientras se sentaba.

"A pesar de las... perturbadores implicaciones reveladas aquí, creo que necesitamos continuar con esta junta. Estrictamente hablando, y siento decir esto, creo que sería mejor, por el bien de la seguridad de nuestra gente, si sabemos todas las capacidades de su especie" dijo Tevos.

Alex y Elizabeth se giraron para ver al otro al mismo tiempo, antes de que Alex se volviera a ver a los consejeros y suspirara.

"Puede que estemos aquí un largo rato" dijo.

Ni a Tevos o Sparatus les gustaba como sonaba eso. Jobol solo asintió.

* * *

Desolas no se había movido de su asiento mientras veía a las criaturas afuera de su nave, observando mientras le daba vistazos al relé, esperando a que las flotas llegaran. Saren volvió luego de un tiempo y se les quedó viendo al igual que su hermano.

"¿Cuánto crees que esas criaturas han estado arrastrándose por la galaxia antes de que las encontráramos, Saren?" preguntó Desolas.

"¿Quién sabe? Fuimos contra ellas sin saber nada. Seguimos sin saber nada" dijo Saren.

"La galaxia es de verdad un horrible lugar para permitir que tal raza llegara a evolucionar" dijo Desolas.

"La galaxia probó eso con los Rachni" dijo Saren.

Desolas se puso de pie en un instante. El relé estaba activo. Vio como las flotas pasaban a través de él.

"Ahí están. Todos recuerden que al momento que esas criaturas se pongan un posición debemos disparar. Alférez, póngame en contacto con las flotas" dijo Desolas.

"Sí, señor".

"Este es el Comandante Caesus de la 6ª flota ¿Cuál es el estado de su flota, general Desolas?"

"No podemos movernos. Escuche, esas criaturas son peligrosas y estamos listos para disparar cuando lo indique" dijo Desolas.

"Negativo. Nuestra misión es rescatarlo. Órdenes de la Ciudadela. Los líderes de la especie están negociando con el consejo" dijo Caesus.

Desolas se quedó viendo sin emoción a las flotas, antes de volver la vista a las criaturas. No se habían movido en absoluto. Vio a las naves bajo su mando flotando sin dirección alguna. Todo volvió a suceder en su mente una y otra vez.

Sus hombros cayeron en señal de derrota.

"Entendido".

La comunicación fue cortada. La nave se encontraba en silencio. Ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación dijo nada.

"Entonces es todo. Nuestra gente muere y todo lo que hicimos fue para nada" gritó Marcius.

"Malditos sean" dijo Desolas. "Malditos aliens, maldita la Ciudadela, malditos sean todos. ¿Para qué fue todo? Peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y no sirvió de nada. No herimos siquiera a una de esas cosas" dijo Desolas mientras veía a la bestia más cercana.

"Tomaron nuestro orgullo, tomaron a mis hombres. Les juro por los Espíritus de nuestra gente que esto no se ha terminado. Un día los terminaré a ustedes y a su raza. Los muertos recibirán su retribución. Mantengan su victoria este día, pero lo juro. Los encontraré y asesinaré hasta que ninguno de ustedes sobreviva. Incluso si me toma toda una vida, todos morirán".

Saren puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Desolas se giró para ver a su hermano.

"No lo harás solo. Te ayudaré, hermano. No importa cuánto tiempo tome" dijo Saren.

Desolas asintió.

"Hoy está perdido, díganle a los hombres que apaguen las armas" dijo Desolas.

Marcius se puso de pie.

"Conocía a muchos de los que murieron, señor. Lo ayudaré cuando sea tiempo" dijo Marcius.

Muchos Turianos más comenzaron a ponerse de pie, cada uno jurando su lealtad a la causa de Desolas. A pesar de todo, Desolas contaba esto como una victoria, sin importar lo pequeña que fuera. Las flotas estaban listas para comenzar a abordar. Antes de que se marchara, Desolas se giró hacia la criatura.

"Disfruten su victoria, pero esto no se ha terminado".

* * *

Los consejeros había escuchado a los dos seres ante ellos mientras explicaban todo de lo que eran capaces. Sparatus fue el primero en gritar imposible, hasta que Alex demostrara algunas de sus habilidades. Su experiencia como consejeros les decía que mantuvieran la cabeza fría, sus instintos les decían que pelearan o huyeran.

Alex volvió su brazo a la normalidad mientras tomaba asiento.

"Parece que las flotas han llegado" dijo Alex como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"Su Mente Colmena debe hacer las cosas más simples" dijo Jobol.

"Más o menos" dijo Alex.

Tevos solo podía ver hacia adelante. Ni siquiera había escuchado la breve conversación tomar lugar. Cuando los dos terminaron, ella permaneció rígida. Por primera vez en su vida se encontraba asustada. Estas cosas eran una pesadilla convertida en carne. Esta no era una especie, era un cáncer. Uno contra el cual no podía combatir con palabras. Dudaba que pudieran pelear en su contra con armas.

Su mera existencia causaría terribles cambios si la gente averiguaba de ellos. Esta especie era mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. No podían quedarse en la Ciudadela. Tevos de veras estaba considerando destruir el relé 314. No podían destruirlos, aplacarlo, o razonar con ellos. Lo que alzaba la pregunta...

"¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó Tevos.

Salió como apenas un susurro, pero todos la escucharon. Jobol estaba bastante sorprendido, nunca había escuchado que Tevos fuera tan directa.

"Estamos aburridos" dijo Alex.

Tevos parpadeó mientras veía a Alex, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no correr.

"¡¿Aburridos?!" gritó Tevos.

Jobol vio a la Asari con cuidado. Tevos estaba mostrando signos de un pronto colapso nervioso, lo que haría la situación incluso más difícil.

"No queremos sus mundos, recursos o gente. Lo que queremos es su compañía. Su presencia como entidades sensibles separadas de la Mente Colmena. Deseamos terminar el inagotable tedio de nuestra existencia" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿C-Compañía?" preguntó Tevos.

"Un efecto colateral de la Mente Colmena es que sabemos todo sobre los demás. Ustedes no están conectados a nosotros, por lo tanto nos interesan. No estamos aquí para hacer diplomacia, estamos aquí para extenderles la mano a ustedes y sus gentes. No queremos infectarlos, si consumiéramos toda la vida en la galaxia, ¿Qué quedaría para nosotros? Lo hicimos una vez en la Tierra y no permitiremos que vuelva a suceder" dijo Alex.

"Eso es por lo que están aquí ¿Compañía?" preguntó Sparatus en tal forma que parecía que no podía creerlo.

"¿Es tan extraño creer que solo queremos vivir entre ustedes?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"No veo problema con ello" dijo Jobol.

"¡¿Estás demente?!" gritó Sparatus.

"No pueden infectarnos sin que todos lo sepan, su Mente Colmena lo previene. Incluso ahora no estamos hablando con dos individuos, sino con una especie entera. Sus razones para no asimilar toda la vida son comprensibles aun sin poseer su Mente Colmena. Tendrían que haber reglas y limitaciones para prevenir cualquier posible incidente. A pesar de su biología, no nos han dado razón para creer que son nada más que honestos" dijo Jobol.

"¡¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos valer esas reglas?! Estas criaturas son prácticamente inmortales. No tenemos armas que puedan dañarlas. ¿Qué razón tendrían para obedecer nuestras leyes?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Somos inmortales, pero no somos invencibles. Bastante cerca, pero no del todo" dijo Elizabeth.

Alex asintió.

"Sus armas son casi completamente inefectivas en nuestra contra, pero sus láseres GARDIAN podrían causar algo de daño que nos tomaría mayor tiempo curar. También los Evolucionados como nosotros somos débiles contra la electricidad. No nos puede matar, pero hace que muchas de nuestras habilidades sean difíciles de realizar. Se mete con nuestra biomasa. Podrían hacer cumplir sus leyes por la fuerza, pero encontrarán que ninguno de nosotros iría en contra de ellas" dijo Alex.

"Cierto. Olvidas su Mente Colmena, Sparatus. El hecho de que no estemos infectados habla bien de sus intenciones. No están pidiendo mucho, solo amistad. Podrían habernos eliminado fácilmente por la fuerza. La nave en la que llegaron es literalmente un ejército que podría atacar en un momento y estaríamos completamente faltos de preparación y sin la Ciudadela la sociedad galáctica colapsaría. Al ver que desean hablar con nosotros en vez de removernos y ver el caos, estoy dispuesto a creerles" dijo Jobol.

"También deberíamos explicar alguna cosas. En realidad nunca tuve la intención de infectar a toda la especie humana. Fue causado por un accidente" dijo Alex.

"Así que destruyeron accidentalmente la vida de su planeta. Eso no me calma" dijo Sparatus.

"Evolucionamos para contenernos" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Cómo fue que sucedió entonces?" preguntó Tevos.

"Había una organización conocida como Blackwatch. Estaba desplegada en un pueblo llamado Esperanza que fue usado para probar el virus Redlight. Mantuvieron el virus contenido dentro del pueblo por todos los medios posibles. Redlight era un virus con una tasa de mortandad del 99.9%, pero algunos sobrevivieron. Como les dijimos Elizabeth tenía biología única y estaba embarazada en ese momento. El niño fue alterado severamente por el virus y se volvió conocido como PARIA. Yo fui la primer persona infectada con Blacklight, pero PARIA era muy similar. Todo lo que yo podía hacer artificialmente, él lo podía hacer de manera natural. Luego de hacerme cargo de la infección que yo mismo había creado, me escondí" dijo Alex.

"Blackwatch cazó a Mercer, usando los medios que tuviera en un intento de capturarlo o destruirlo" dijo Elizabeth.

"Blackwatch creía que si PARIA y yo nos encontrábamos, el resultado sería catastrófico. Creían que yo moriría, pero aun así no estuvieron de acuerdo en que nos encontráramos. En un inicio de cualquier manera" dijo Alex.

"¿Supongo que se encontraron al final?" preguntó Jobol.

"Sí. Blackwatch se estaba desesperando. Me llevaron a la celda en la que PARIA estaba contenido. Imaginen mi sorpresa al ver a un pequeño niño, sentado y solo en una celda" dijo Alex.

"¿Niño?" preguntó Tevos.

"PARIA no envejeció más allá de los seis años. Sin embargo era muy poderoso. Capaz de matar a cualquier cosa simplemente tocándola y tenía un control sobre el virus que ni Greene ni yo jamás tuvimos. Aun no sé cómo es que fui capaz de resistir su control sobre mí" dijo Alex.

"El resultado fue inesperado" dijo Greene.

"Me acerqué a PARIA y en medio de la desesperación lo consumí. Blackwatch pensó que PARIA me mataría, pero en vez evolucioné demasiado rápido para mantener el control" dijo Alex.

"Tomó tres semanas para que nos disemináramos por la tierra. Los otros países estaban protegidos por el océano, el cual inicialmente no podíamos pasar. Tomó solo tres horas para evolucionar más allá de esa debilidad mediante el consumo de vida anfibia. En dos meses la especie humana ya no existía y en ocho meses habíamos consumido toda la vida en el planeta Tierra. Apenas tuvimos control sobre nosotros mismos durante ese periodo" dijo Greene.

"Consumir a PARIA hizo que controlar al virus fuera imposible. Originalmente cuando consumía a otro tomaba sus recuerdos, pero ellos morían, existiendo solo como ecos en mi mente. Cuando consumí a PARIA, la Mente Colmena evolucionó en lo que es hoy en día. A todos los que consumía ya no eran solo un recuerdo, sino que todos estaban vivos. Mentes que habían muerto con un gran trauma, todos volviendo a la vez. Estaban asustados y confundidos y yo no podía controlar mi propia biomasa, no con las muchas personalidades actuando a la vez. Tuve que construir la Mente Colmena desde cero de tal manera que nos permitía controlarnos a nosotros mismos. Para cuando lo hice, éramos todo lo que quedaba en la Tierra" Dijo Alex.

El cuarto estaba en silencio después de esa revelación, ni siquiera Jobol dijo nada. Cada uno de ellos había escuchado cómo toda la vida de un planeta había terminado y se convirtió en algo completamente diferente. Ninguno sabía cómo debían sentirse o pensar acerca de ello.

"Evolucionamos nuevas formas de sobrevivir y viajar a través de las estrellas. Los estábamos buscando a ustedes" dijo Elizabeth.

Tevos soltó un suspiro.

"Estoy dispuesta a creerles" dijo Tevos.

"Igual que yo" dijo Jobol.

Todos los ojos se encontraban en Sparatus. Quien permaneció en silencio. Vio hacia los aliens delante de él, antes de volverse a Tevos y Jobol.

"No sé si yo lo hago, pero confío en el juicio de mis colegas. Estoy dispuestos a darles una oportunidad. Pero nada más que eso" dijo Sparatus.

Tevos sonrió. Con todo esto fuera del camino podrían volver a algo que pareciera diplomacia. Se sentía mucho más cómoda con eso que con lo que tenían hace unos momentos.

"Entonces está decidido. Ustedes nos han buscado y nosotros devolveremos el gesto. Quizás ahora deberíamos discutir las limitaciones de su raza" dijo Tevos.

"Primero y antes que nada está la situación de los mundos jardín. Son bastante raros. ¿Cuántos tienen?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Uno. La Tierra ya no cuenta como tal. Sin embargo vivimos en muchos planetas y lunas, incluso en algunos asteroides. Incluso podemos sobrevivir en los gigantes de gas, Nos extendimos tan rápido y lejos para buscarlos" dijo Alex.

"Eso es un alivio y nos ayuda en el largo término. Pueden mantener sus mundos, pero pediríamos que nos dejen saber acerca de cualquier otro y que su gente se quede alejada de mundos jardín. Necesitamos marcar sistemas que ya posean" dijo Tevos.

"Bien por nuestra cuenta. Tenemos suficiente espacio como estamos. Nuestra expansión fue sobre todo para encontrarlos a ustedes, no a sus mundos" dijo Alex.

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Ahora, normalmente la ingeniería genética es ilegal, sin embargo mientras que ustedes son producto de ella, la tecnología que poseen no cuenta como tal, no en realidad. Legalmente no será un problema, pero presenta algunos problemas" dijo Tevos.

"Podría ser mejor si limitamos la cantidad de ustedes en la Ciudadela y en nuestros mundos. La habilidad de cambio de forma que poseen es una pesadilla de seguridad. Necesitamos una forma confiable de identificarlos" dijo Sparatus.

"Blackwatch tenía escáneres virales que estaban construidos específicamente para detectar a Blacklight, a diferencia de los que tienen ustedes que parecen de uso más general. No mantenemos la tecnología, pero tenemos a los Individuos quienes los inventaron" dijo Alex.

"Eso sería de mucha ayuda y nos daría paz mental" dijo Tevos.

"Mi gente son científicos consumados. Una muestra de Blacklight sería vista como un gesto de buena voluntad de parte de ustedes" dijo Jobol.

"Bajo la condición de que estemos presentes, entonces no tendríamos problema con ello" dijo Alex.

"No es problema" dijo Jobol mientras sonreía.

"Y finalmente hay un problema del estatus de su raza como aliados de la Ciudadela. La falta de gobierno, milicia tradicional o sistema económico nos da muchos problemas" dijo Tevos.

"Bien. ¿Qué les parece esto? Verán, aunque nuestra 'tecnología' es inútil para todos con excepción de Blacklight, todo lo que aprendemos puede ser usado por ustedes. Sabemos que ustedes conocen muy poco acerca de los Relés de Masa. Nosotros por otro lado somos capaces de sumergirnos en ellos. No podemos ir lo bastante hondo para prenderlos y apagarlos, pero sabemos un poco acerca de su construcción y lo que hacen cuando las naves pasan a través de ellos" propuso Alex.

"Esa información valdría bastante" dijo Tevos.

"¿Qué querrían a cambio de ella?" preguntó Jobol.

"Lo único que tienen que podría ser de uso para nosotros es su biología" dijo Alex.

"Muestras de ustedes y los demás dentro de la galaxia, incluyendo la vida salvaje de sus planetas así como sus plantas. Siempre estamos evolucionando, pero consumir genes nos permite muchas más opciones. La vida encontrada en Shanxi ya nos ha dado mucho" dijo Elizabeth.

"Haría las cosas sencillas. Ellos no tendrían que consumirnos para aprender acerca de nosotros y nosotros conseguiríamos mucha información acerca de los Relés de Masa por prácticamente nada de nuestra parte y nada de la suya" dijo Jobol.

"Sí. Nada se pierde y mucho es ganado" dijo Elizabeth.

"Así que en vez de créditos o tecnología cambiamos información por muestras. Me agrada, no cambiaría muchas cosas para ninguna de las dos partes" dijo Tevos.

"Deberíamos intentar darles un lugar. Quizás una embajada" dijo Sparatus.

"Tal vez un asiento en el consejo" dijo Jobol.

"¡¿Qué?! Jobol, son recién llegados. Difícilmente hay razón, ya no hablemos de precedentes, para hacerlos parte del consejo" dijo Sparatus.

"No creo que hacerlos miembros o asociados del consejo sea sabio" dijo Tevos.

Ante ese comentario, tanto Sparatus como Jobol se giraron a Tevos. Esto era algo interesante de escuchar, considerando que ella era la diplomática del trío.

"Eso cambiaría demasiado. Que sean miembros o asociados de este consejo causaría conflicto. Sus civiles cuentan como acorazados si están en un número lo bastante grande. Su tecnología es peligrosamente cercana a ingeniería genética, demasiado para nuestros asociados. Sería visto como favoritismo. No, una alianza es lo mejor, pero nada más que eso" dijo Tevos.

"Solo queremos su compañía, no ser miembros de su gobierno. Estamos de acuerdo con Tevos" dijo Elizabeth.

Tevos sonrió y asintió en dirección de Elizabeth ante su comentario. Jobol asintió. Se esperaba eso, aunque estaba sorprendido que fuera Tevos la que lo recomendara. Asumía que no sucedería de cualquier forma, con todo el conocimiento que tenía de Blacklight. No podían y en muchos casos no estarían dispuestos a sujetarse a las leyes del consejo.

"Quizás un descanso sea necesario. Necesitamos tiempo apara afinar todos los detalles. Si es posible sería mejor si Alex y Elizabeth permanecieran en alguna otra parte de la Ciudadela hasta que esto se termine" dijo Tevos.

"Funciona por nuestra parte. Podría estirar mis piernas un poco de todas formas" dijo Alex.

"Entonces nos volveremos a ver aquí en unas horas. Buen día, representantes de Blacklight" dijo Tevos.

Los consejeros se sentaron en silencio mientras veían a los seres víricos marcharse. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada hasta que estuvieran fuera de su vista.

"Los civiles van a tener pánico cuando lo sepan" dijo Sparatus.

"Indudablemente" dijo Jobol.

Tevos tomó una bocanada de aire.

"No funcionan como las otras razas. Son la forma de vida más peligrosa que haya encontrado jamás. Asumiendo que todo lo que han dicho sea verdadero" dijo Tevos.

"Lo sabremos pronto. La 23ª flota está siendo rescatada. Ellos responderán muchas preguntas" dijo Sparatus.

"Saben que esto podría ser una bendición" dijo Jobol.

"¿Y cómo es una bendición?" preguntó Sparatus.

"La especie Blacklight es sin lugar a duda la especie más poderosa, biológicamente hablando. Son inmortales, casi invencibles, perfectos para infiltración y cada uno es un arma de destrucción masiva con piernas. Tienen un método infalible de conseguir información a través de su habilidad de consumo. Es imposible que suceda una insurrección dentro de sus filas. Aliarse con uno de ellos es aliarse con la especie entera y somos aliados. No aliados tradicionales según nuestros estándares, pero aliados a pesar de todo" dijo Jobol.

"Ni siquiera yo puedo dudar de su uso en una guerra" dijo Sparatus.

"Cierto. Es triste decir que nos hemos quedado estancados en la forma en la que hacemos las cosas. No nos hemos expandido desde las Guerras Rachni. Con su ayuda, podríamos derogar la prohibición de abrir relés. Dudo mucho que haya algo peor que ellos en el universo. Podríamos destruir a los Geth, yendo tan lejos como para poner a la Flota Migrante en deuda con nosotros. Esas son otras 50,000 naves agregadas a nuestras fuerzas en un instante. Podríamos detener el esclavismo Batariano, proteger mejor nuestros mundos y a nuestra gente en el proceso. Podríamos a los sistemas Terminus bajo nuestras leyes. Ha sido una zona sin ley por demasiado tiempo" dijo Jobol.

Sparatus se puso una garra en la quijada. Tevos solo podía ver con los ojos agrandados.

"Sparatus, seguramente no puedes estar pensando que es una buena idea de alguna forma" dijo.

"Estaríamos jugando un juego peligroso, dependiente de Blacklight, pero es tentador. Aun así mi instinto me dice que no es el mejor curso de acción que se pueda tomar" dijo Sparatus.

"Vamos, piensen en lo que Blacklight podría hacer de nuestro lado. Podríamos usarlo como una excusa para darles un asiento en el consejo y con ellos teniendo un asiento, tendríamos un aliado más poderoso que cualquier otro. Las otras razas se quejarían, sin embargo no se atreverían a tomar represalias. Blacklight es como ningún otro enemigo que ha sido encontrado, como nada que se haya encontrado. Cualquier acción contra Blacklight terminaría en una victoria para ellos. Blacklight sería la llave para la estabilidad galáctica" dijo Jobol.

"Esto es una locura, Jobol. Lo que estás sugiriendo es una dictadura donde nuestra palabra es ley. Las palabras del consejo tienen peso sobre la galaxia, pero cada raza gobierna a su gente a su manera. Mientras la ley del consejo se mantenga, nosotros no nos metemos" dijo Tevos.

"¿Y qué hay de los Batarianos? Su 'cultura' es un insulto a este consejo y todo lo que representa y sus prácticas ya son ilegales bajo nuestras leyes. Deberíamos buscar hacer la galaxia un mejor lugar, por la fuerza si es necesario. Al hacerlo cimentaríamos nuestra palabra como ley. Seríamos por siempre recordados como los que trajeron paz a la galaxia" dijo Jobol.

"Paz a través de inquisición y cruzada no es paz, Jobol. Lo que dices es una locura. Hemos limitado a los Batarianos lo mejor que podemos, pero una economía basada en la esclavitud no puede abolirse tan rápidamente sin una larga y sangrienta guerra. Sabíamos que no sería fácil que detuvieran sus acciones. Me rompe el corazón ver lo que le hacen a otros, pero no podemos forzar el cambio sobre la galaxia. Debe venir de forma natural" dijo Tevos.

"Su especie vive largo tiempo, Consejera, la mía no tiene el lujo del tiempo. Me niego a que la cantidad de vida que tengo sea usada para poco más que un testaferro para mi gente" dijo Jobol.

"¡Silencio, los dos!" gritó Sparatus.

Tevos y Jobol permanecieron callados mientras se giraban para ver a Sparatus. El consejero les dedicó una mirada significativa, como si los retara a que hablaran. Ambos decidieron sabiamente refrentar sus lenguas.

"Somos algunos de los más sabios representantes de nuestras razas y si la mera existencia de Blacklight hace que no peleemos como niños, entonces odiaría ver cómo nuestras gentes y aquellos a los que protegemos y guiamos actuarían. No, tan tentador como suena lo que propone Jobol, Tevos está en lo cierto. El cambio no puede devenir por la fuerza, aprendimos esa lección durante las Rebeliones Krogan. Les dimos tecnología a los Krogan para pelear a un enemigo que nosotros no pudimos derrotar y miren lo que sucedió. Somos responsables por nuestras acciones y tanto como intentemos negarlo, cometimos un horrible acto en el nombre de la paz cuando les dimos esa tecnología. El cambio vino demasiado rápido para ellos. Mientras que no estamos preparados para todo lo que ha sido revelado el día de hoy, deberíamos manejarlo mejor. Mucho mejor. No podemos hacer que Blacklight cambie demasiado meramente por existir. Es injusto para aquellos a los que protegemos y para el propio Blacklight" dijo Sparatus.

Todo quedó en silencio justo antes de que Jobol suspirara.

"Muy bien, discutiremos esto en otro lugar y en una fecha posterior" dijo.

Tevos asintió antes de volverse hacia Sparatus.

"Gracias, Sparatus" dijo Tevos.

Sparatus dio un cabeceo leve antes de dejar el cuarto. Ninguno de ellos notó un pequeño áfido que pendía debajo de la mesa y ninguno de ellos sabría que tal criatura estaba extinta incluso si lo hubieran visto.


	7. Declaración

**Capítulo 7: Declaración**

El Salariano nos ve como una forma de asegurar su lugar en la historia. Es demasiado ambicioso. Debe ser vigilado cuidadosamente. Puede que sepa más de lo que deja que los otros sepan.

 _Aprenderá a su tiempo._

O caerá como muchos antes que él. Hasta entonces es un peligro para los otros que deseamos observar. Él nos usaría como una herramienta para conseguir sus ambiciones y planes, no rendirá esas ambiciones tan rápidamente.

 _Trabajará para evitar las restricciones de los otros._

Su intento de regir destruirá nuestras propias metas.

 _Uno no puede controlar lo que tiene sus propias ambiciones._

Pero lo intentará de la misma forma y fallará. Tan simple como eso.

 _Este consejo está atascado, no se mueven. Deben ser empujados._

¿De verdad podemos cambiarlos? Los haría menos. ¿No es preferible el estancamiento al cambio forzado?

 _La Asari está en lo cierto, el cambio debe venir naturalmente._

Podemos cambiarlos naturalmente, desde dentro. No tenemos que empujarlos, podemos darles un suave impulso en la dirección preferible para nosotros.

 _Buscamos observarlos, no cambiarlos._

No podemos llegar a un acuerdo, los muchos se encuentran divididos. Deberíamos esperar y ver, el tiempo nos dirá qué camino debemos tomar. Hasta entonces procederemos como siempre lo hemos deseado, los observaremos, nada más y nada menos.

 _Por ahora._

* * *

Sparatus se sentó adelante de Tevos y Jobol mientras el podio holográfico aparecía. Ante ellos estaba Desolas quien se encontraba con una mirada de derrota. Sparatus no dijo nada, pero se sintió mal por su camarada Turiano.

"Por favor preséntese para el consejo, Desolas" dijo Jobol.

"General Desolas Arterius de la 23ª flota. Capitán del _TSF Spearhead_ ".

"General, por favor denos una versión resumida de su encuentro inicial con la especie conocida como Blacklight y su proceso de pensamiento en esos momentos" dijo Sparatus.

"Sí, consejeros. Mi flota detectó una perturbación en el relé 314. Como el relé se encontraba desactivado fuimos a investigarlo. Mi idea inicial es que el relé había sido activado por una raza demasiado confiada en sí misma, o por piratas. Entonces cuando llegamos, encontramos a la enorme criatura, la cual en su momento creíamos que era un simple animal, a pesar de ser uno grande" dijo Desolas.

"¿Y no encontró la existencia de una criatura enorme capaz de sobrevivir en el espacio algo suficientemente importante para informarnos?" preguntó Jobol.

"Las esporas de Fauces Trilladoras son conocidas por sobrevivir tanto en el espacio como a la entrada a una atmósfera y muchas Fauces pueden ser encontradas en asteroides sin atmósfera y aun así sobrevivir. No encontré que una criatura capaz de viajar por el espacio como algo totalmente increíble. No soy un biólogo y mi preocupación inicial era el estado del relé" dijo Desolas.

Jobol asintió mientras colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos, colocándolos delante de su rostro.

"Continúe" dijo.

"La criatura comenzó a hacer que luces y colores parpadearan. En un principio me equivoqué y creía que era una especie de advertencia. Les ordené a mis hombres que asustaran a la criatura para que pudiéramos ver si le había hecho algo al relé del que provino. Al principio creímos que la criatura había pasado a través del relé por accidente, sin embargo cuando disparamos se retiró a través del mismo" dijo Desolas.

"Si entiendo correctamente, le dispararon a una criatura casi tan grande como un acorazado. Una criatura de la que no sabían nada. Mientras que entiendo que la flota 23ª es una unidad de patrulla, habría sido mejor si contactara a sus superiores de inmediato, en vez de después del descubrimiento del estado del relé" dijo Jobol.

"Mi preocupación inicial en esos momentos era el estado del relé. Si la criatura no se hubiera retirado a través del relé tenía toda la intención de seguirle el rastro mientras seguíamos nuestra inspección. Sin embargo cuando se retiró por el relé en vez de alejarse de él, consideré necesario ver adónde había ido. Íbamos a usar algunas sondas, pero ninguna estaba equipada para regresar por el relé, por lo tanto envié a dos fragatas" dijo Desolas.

"Sí, hemos visto el video tomado por sus exploradores. Fue en ese momento en el que contactó a la Jerarquía Turiana, ¿Correcto?" preguntó Jobol.

"Sí" dijo Sparatus.

"Entonces todo lo que sucedió luego de eso no fue su culpa" dijo Jobol.

Desolas tuvo un leve espasmo en sus mandíbulas, derivado por la sorpresa ante la admisión del consejero Salariano.

"Mientras que no me agrada como manejó la situación, luego de eso todo lo que sucedió luego de contactar a su planeta natal fue hecho con su expreso permiso. Como una flota de patrulla, usted responde ante ellos y no este consejo" dijo Jobol.

Tevos asintió.

"Cierto. No tomaremos ninguna acción oficial en su contra. Considerando la situación hizo varios errores, aunque confundir a las bionaves de Blacklight por animales fue comprensible. Sin embargo nos gustaría notar que mientras que usted no responde ante este consejo, la existencia de cualquier vida aparentemente peligrosa debería sernos informada, no solo al Primarca" dijo Tevos.

"Tengo que concordar. El Primarca es un querido amigo y mientras que él estaba usando tiempo para estudiar los videos disponibles, nosotros debimos haber sido informados mejor. Yo fui informado, pero fue de tal forma que era subestimada la posible amenaza que podría haber representado Blacklight. El alimentarse del Elemento Cero fue determinado como falso. Sin embargo aun apoyo la decisión de mi amigo en esos momentos. Con la información disponible de Blacklight es comprensible y él actuó con los mejores intereses de todos en el espacio de la Ciudadela" dijo Sparatus.

"Algunos de los peores actos jamás hechos han sido realizados con las mejores de las intenciones" dijo Tevos.

"Y pagamos por ellos de todas formas" dijo Sparatus. "Sin embargo apuntar dedos y repartir culpa no logra nada. Aun no estamos completamente informados de la historia completa de lo que aconteció más allá del relé 314. No haré juicios hasta que la escuchemos".

"Sí, debo concordar. Ahora, creo que es tiempo de que concluyamos esto. Sin duda los representantes de Blacklight se están poniendo ansiosos" dijo Jobol.

"Sí, pero antes de que lo hagamos, Desolas, ¿Si pudiera explicar las capacidades que descubrió de Blacklight?" preguntó Desolas.

Desolas asintió mientras enviaba el resto del video de la infernal batalla a la Ciudadela.

* * *

Elizabeth veía sin expresión a la ventana mientras Alex se sentaba impacientemente. Ninguno se molestó en siquiera reconocer a los guardias fuera de su cuarto. Desconocido para los guardias, los dos se estaban comunicando mediante la Mente Colmena, entre los dos y con otros dentro de los muchos.

'Esto no es a lo que me refería cuando dije que quería estirar las piernas' dijo Alex.

'¿Puedes realmente culparlos por tener cuidado? Mira lo que somos' dijo el Doctor Ragland desde dentro de la Colmena.

'Son pequeños, no pueden comprender lo vastos que somos, temen lo que no entienden justo como lo hizo la humanidad cuando emergimos por primera vez' dijo Elizabeth.

'Bueno no es como si fuéramos un monstruoso virus espacial o algo. Oh, espera, somos un monstruoso e inmortal virus espacial, uno que puede romper casualmente varias leyes de la física y la biología con solo unos pensamientos' pensó Dana Mercer.

'¡Oye! ¡Eso es completamente injusto! Solo podemos romper las leyes de la biología. No podemos hacer nada con las de la física, pero lo que sea. Esto sigue siendo aburrido. ¡Mira a este cuarto! No hay nada en él más que demasiados asientos y un escritorio con una de esas computadoras alien. Me pregunto si les importaría si le doy un vistazo' pensó Alex.

'Probablemente no sea una buena idea. Sería sospechoso si lo hicieras. Además estás conectado a incontables mentes más. Mentes con las que puedes hablar en silencio, lo cual es bastante zen si lo piensas. Solo aléjate de la computadora holográfica, sobre todo cuando los guardias están literalmente aquí" dijo Dana.

"¿Qué pasa con esto de que todo sea Holográfico? No puede ser fácil usar una computadora cuando todo es un holograma transparente. Podrás pasar a través de ella' pensó Ragland.

'Es todo sobre el espacio, las pantallas son lo primero en irse. Bueno, esas y los bolsillos. En serio, nadie aquí tiene bolsillos. ¿Qué pasa con eso?" pensó Dana.

'Admitiré que me molesta. Los bolsillos son los mejores amigos de un soldado' pensó Robert Cross.

'Eso y varas eléctricas' pensó Dana.

'Y lanzadores de granadas gigantes que compensan otras cosas' pensó Alex.

'Funcionó ¿O no? Casi te maté' pensó Cross para defenderse.

'Quieres decir que no funcionó, porque _casi_ lo mató y entonces apuñalaste a mi hermano en la espalda con una jeringa llena de un malvado y pensante cáncer, entonces cuando se curó, el cáncer malvado volvió y te comió. Prácticamente te mataste a ti mismo, Cross' Pensó Dana.

'No creo que el parásito debía ser una criatura pensante, lo más probable es que fuera alterado por el virus Blacklight hasta que se convirtió en lo que era' pensó Ragland.

'Están tardando demasiado' pensó Alex.

'Alguien está impaciente' pensó Dana.

'Es verdad, tu tiempo con los muchos no ha mejorado tu paciencia, Alex Mercer' Pensó Elizabeth.

'Hemos sido pacientes desde que dejamos la Tierra hace más de un siglo. Ahora los aliens que se supone terminarían el aburrimiento nos están haciendo esperar. Puedo permitirme ser un poco impaciente' pensó Alex.

'Sí, cómo se atreven esos aliens a molestar al virus espacial inmortal que le dio la vuelta a todo lo que sabían sobre la vida y la biología, quien también se comió toda la vida en el planeta en unos meses. Nuestro entretenimiento es un problema mayor' dijo Dana.

'No es divertido, Dana' pensó Alex.

'Sí, lo es' pensó Dana defendiéndose.

'También estás por completo en lo cierto. TENGO todo el derecho a estar aburrido' pensó Alex.

'Oh cállate, Alex' pensó Dana.

'Tan entretenido como es todo esto, tenemos unos asuntos que deberíamos discutir antes de que esta conversación involucione aun más. La Mente Colmena está dividida en cómo lidiar con Jobol. Muchos encuentran al consejo estancado y él es alguien a quien se debe vigilar. También está el asunto de los Batarianos'.

'El consejo _está_ atascado' pensó Ragland. 'Aunque el problema con los Batarianos tiene sentido desde cierta perspectiva. La historia nos dice eso, miren la Guerra Civil Estadounidense por ejemplo. Fue larga y sangrienta y no teníamos acceso a armamento nuclear en ese tiempo. Estos Batarianos sí lo tienen, junto con otras maravillas tecnológicas. Mientras más exista una economía basada en la esclavitud, es más difícil demolerla'.

'Cierto, forzarlos a cambiar lo que hacen rápidamente llevaría a caos y muerte. Y podría reclamar las vidas de aquellos que deseamos observar' pensó Elizabeth.

'Tevos lo dijo de la mejor manera. El cambio debe venir naturalmente' pensó Cross.

'Eso no quiere decir que no podamos empujarlos en una dirección más favorable' pensó Ragland.

'Podemos lidiar con los Batarianos más tarde, un problema mayor es Jobol. Es demasiado ambicioso para mis gustos' pensó Alex.

'No es un problema' pensó Elizabeth. 'Escuchaste sus planes, dependen de nosotros. Si nos negamos entonces sus planes se derrumbarán'.

'No necesariamente. Su raza entera parece ser infame por ser científicos o espías. Una vez crearon un arma biológica para los Krogan. Podrían hacer lo mismo para nosotros' pensó Ragland.

'Evolucionaríamos más allá de ella, al final solo nos haría más fuertes' pensó Elizabeth.

'Quizás, ¿pero para qué arriesgarnos?' Pensó Ragland.

La mente Colmena se calló mientras el Ejecutor Pallin entraba con otros tres guardias.

"El consejo los verá ahora" dijo Pallin.

Alex se levantó del sillón.

"Al fin" dijo sin tacto mientras salía por la puerta.

Elizabeth le dio una última mirada a la ventana antes de volverse hacia Alex.

* * *

Tevos se sentó con relativamente buen humor. Luego de hablar con Desolas y una breve discusión ya habían arreglado todo. Revelar a Blacklight a la galaxia como un todo era una preocupación, pero una que tenía que ser hecha. Las acciones de Blacklight y la criatura que había aterrizado ya habían comenzado a circular en varios canales de noticias. Lo peor eran las ridículas teorías que salían y que Jobol había presentado durante la discusión.

Alguien había reunido videos de Alex y Elizabeth mientras salían de las hinchazones de aspecto canceroso que crecían en las raras bionaves. Las teorías comenzaron aparecer por toda la Extranet. Hasta ahora la teoría más popular era que Blacklight era de hecho la enigmática raza conocida como los Recolectores.

Poco era conocido sobre los Recolectores, pero las varias teorías creían que la coraza de insecto de los Recolectores era una armadura bio-mecánica y que Blacklight era como los Recolectores se veían en realidad. Ya que poco era conocido sobre los Recolectores muchos lo aceptaron casi al instante.

Tevos también había escuchado de otras teorías, las cuales iban de horribles a dementes. El público tenía preguntas y querían respuestas. Por ello la discusión se había apresurado mientras una multitud de varias personalidades de los medios se reunía debajo del Presidio. Los guardias de Seg-C habían sido capaz de mantenerlos fuera por ahora, pero la multitud se estaba concentrando. Blacklight había hecho una gran impresión solo por aterrizar y las noticias viajaban rápido.

Tevos fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Alex y Elizabeth aparecieron.

"Hemos concluido nuestras discusiones y hemos hecho varias reglas y regulaciones que su especie deberá seguir para que exista paz entre nuestras gentes" dijo Tevos.

Los dos Individuos de Blacklight solo se le quedaron viendo. Tevos tomó esto como una oportunidad para continuar.

"Primero y antes que nada es su especie entre nosotros. Hemos decidido que una vez que los escáneres virales sean construidos podremos permitir un individuo de Blacklight en nuestros mundos por cada 1,000,000 personas en ese mundo, redondeado a la baja. También esos mundos deben tener una milicia activa. Esto los restringirá a algunas colonias donde una milicia se encuentra presente, pero la seguridad de nuestra gente es nuestra principal preocupación" dijo Tevos.

"Mil de nosotros por cada mil millones de ustedes. Suena justo, podemos ver mucho con tantos ojos" dijo Alex.

"Eso nos limitaría a 13 individuos en la Ciudadela" dijo Greene.

"Considerando su naturaleza vírica, pensamos que sería lo mejor. No queremos ofender, pero es solo una precaución" dijo Tevos.

"Claro que esto está sujeto a cambios si así lo consideramos" dijo Jobol.

"Muchos planetas también tienen sus reglas y regulaciones. Aunque muchos mundos Asari, Turianos, y Salarianos han sido notificados por nosotros y han llegado a un acuerdo para adoptar nuestros métodos de momento. Dependiendo en lo que suceda podrá y será modificado" dijo Sparatus.

"La precaución es siempre la mejor opción. Estamos agradecidos de que permitan aunque sea a uno de nosotros en sus mundos" dijo Alex.

Tevos sonrió y asintió.

"Mientras que Blacklight permanecerá como una entidad soberana, les pedimos que se familiaricen con nuestras reglas y las sigan mientras se encuentren en espacio de la Ciudadela" dijo Tevos.

"Eso no va a ser ningún problema" dijo Alex.

Jobol asintió antes de volverse hacia Sparatus, quien comenzó a hablar.

"Su gente es altamente peligrosa. Estamos poniendo mucha fue en sus intenciones. Algunos de nosotros más que otros..." dijo Sparatus mientras veía a Jobol por un momento antes de volver la mirada. "Sin embargo hasta ahora se han probado como una raza honorable. Una gran porción de la flota 23ª aun vive, cuando bien pudieron haberlos destruido. Nos contactaron antes de aterrizar en la Ciudadela y aun no hemos detectado ningún rastro de infección. Sin embargo aun seguimos cautelosos" dijo Sparatus.

"A pesar de su naturaleza vírica, recibirán los mismos derechos que cualquier nueva raza que se nos una, incluso si no son asociados de este consejo. Tendrán límites, pero serán dentro de lo razonable" dijo Tevos.

"Hay algunas reglas más que discutir, sin embargo son menores y podemos hacerlo más tarde. Creo que es tiempo de mostrar a su especie a la galaxia" dijo Jobol.

"Cierto, pero antes de eso deberíamos discutir lo que van a decir" dijo Tevos.

"Hemos decidido que varias partes de su origen e historia deberían ser omitidos" dijo Sparatus.

Alex y Elizabeth permanecieron callados antes de asentir.

"Es bastante justo. Podríamos dejar fuera de la historia que Blacklight como un virus artificial. Redlight fue natural en su mayoría, no es difícil imaginar que podría evolucionar naturalmente" dijo Alex.

"Ya se me han ocurrido varias ideas" dijo Jobol. "Un virus como Blacklight podría ser el resultado de algunas circunstancias naturales increíblemente improbables, pero aun posibles. Un virus que mutó y falló en reescribir correctamente las células de las víctimas, las cuales comenzaron a reproducirse y mutar e incluso devorar a otras células a tasas alarmantemente rápidas hasta que algunas células alcanzaron estabilidad".

"Interesante idea. PARIA también será omitido, no es un tema con el que estemos cómodos de cualquier forma" dijo Alex.

"De acuerdo. Creo que eso cubre todo, vamos" dijo Sparatus.

* * *

Alex estaba en el balcón sobre el Presidio. Vio hacia abajo a los aliens reunidos quienes se encontraban formando una enorme multitud alrededor del Presidio. Varios miembros de la prensa estaban gritando pregunta tras pregunta tan pronto como las puertas se abrieran. Podía sentir la incomodidad de Elizabeth ante todo esto, pero se calmó de inmediato. Como todo Blacklight, ella era altamente adaptable.

"Hablaré a la multitud. ¿Les gustaría explicar acerca de su gente ahora o responder preguntas al final?" preguntó Tevos.

"Explicaré algo de nosotros antes de responder preguntas" dijo Alex.

Tevos asintió mientras procedía a caminar al borde del balcón, hacia lo que Alex asumía eran micrófonos. Les sonrió a los aliens debajo de ella. Mucho del ruido se detuvo cuando levantó su mano para silenciar a la multitud.

"Saludos. Hoy una nueva raza se ha hecho conocida a la galaxia. Esta raza, llamada Blacklight, es nueva a la idea de una comunidad galáctica, así que les pido que consideren lo que van a decir. Sin embargo algunas cosas deben ser aclaradas antes de que los representantes tengan permitido hablar" dijo Tevos.

Sparatus estaba erguido como una estatua, viendo al balcón alrededor de ellos. Podía ver destellos de la barrera cinética que los protegía de cualquier potencial asesino. De vez en cuando le daba miradas a Alex y Elizabeth antes de volver a ver a Tevos mientras ella hablaba.

"Primero, debido a varios problemas con la naturaleza de Blacklight ha sido decidido que lo mejor es que no se vuelvan asociados de este consejo" dijo Tevos mientras la multitud comenzó a gritar.

Tevos volvió a alzar la mano para silenciar a la multitud.

"Hay algunos problemas con Blacklight que harían convertirlos en una verdadera aliada imprudente. Los líderes de Blacklight han estado de acuerdo en responder cualquier pregunta que tengan al final de mi introducción. Pero antes de eso debo pedirles que tengan la mente abierta. Blacklight es muy diferente de las razas que habíamos conocido hasta ahora. Puedo decirles que a pesar de las muchas cosas que serán reveladas el día de hoy, Blacklight ha probado que tanto honorable como iluminado. Ahora les presento a los líderes de Blacklight, Alex Mercer y Elizabeth Greene" dijo Tevos mientras daba un paso a un lado.

Alex y Elizabeth vieron a la multitud que se había quedado callada. Cierto, habían murmullos entre la multitud y con sus audiciones podían escuchar todo lo que decían, pero decidieron ignorarlo y hablar.

* * *

Wrex no era un Krogan cualquiera. Eso no quiere decir que no fuera violento y no disfrutara dispararle a las cosas, de hecho era su profesión y la hacía muy bien. No, lo que convertía a Wrex en un Krogan atípico era su frustración con la mentalidad de víctimas de sus hermanos. Claro que una mentalidad de víctima para un Krogan usualmente conducía a más de unos cuantos cadáveres, y usualmente ninguno era de Krogan.

Siempre la había visto como contraproductiva. Su gente se ceñía a arcaicos sistemas de clanes en vez de unirse por el bien mayor y nadie hacía nada acerca de su situación además de quejarse de ella. Ya se había rendido con su gente, lo que lo llevaba a su actual situación. Un sombrío bar en el medio de los sistemas Terminus, rodeado por el peor tipo de escoria y villanos de la galaxia.

Raramente le ponía atención a los eventos actuales, en especial si involucraban al consejo. Aunque cada vez que una nueva especie llegaba a la Ciudadela, Wrex se esforzaba por saber lo que los hace temblar y pensaba en la mejor manera para remover sus cabezas de sus hombros si es que tenía que combatir a uno de ellos.

Vio a la especie conocida como Blacklight y casi los descartó como débiles, hasta que ÉL dio un paso hacia adelante. Wrex conocía el instinto asesino cuando lo veía y el líder de esta nueva raza tenía esa mirada. Considerando que esta especie enviaba a un asesino como embajador, bueno, atraía su interés.

"Mi nombre es Alex Mercer. Antes de que hagan sus preguntas, deseo explicar algunas cosas acerca de nosotros. Somos Blacklight. Somos muchos y los hemos estado buscando..." dijo el hombre.

'Sí, eso no es nada tenebroso. Genial primera impresión' pensó Wrex.

"Muchos de mi raza una vez fueron conocidos como Humanos, sin embargo esa raza ya no existe. Hace más de un siglo, toda la vida de nuestro planeta, salvo Blacklight, murió. Nosotros fuimos la causa..."

Wrex empujó su bebida a un lado. Sentía que sería mejor si escuchaba esta historia sobrio. No es cualquier día cuando alguien te dice que mató a toda la vida de un planeta. Sonaba de verdad divertido.

"Somos el resultado de un virus, el cual llegó a ser conocido como Blacklight, este virus fue el resultado de una cepa viral altamente peligrosa que evolucionó y se convirtió en lo que llamamos Blacklight. Las células infectadas se reproducían y mutaban a gran velocidad, incluso devorando otras células a altas tasas. Eventualmente se estabilizaron, pero para entonces ya habían sido alteradas y habían cambiado en lo que somos hoy en día. Yo fui el primero en ser infectado por este virus. A través del tiempo, toda la vida fue consumida. En este momento no escuchan las palabras de un solo individuo, sino de un colectivo. Una Mente Colmena de siete mil millones de almas. Observen".

Wrex vio en perturbadora fascinación a la muestra de completa aberración de tentáculos negros y rojos que bailaban por la piel del hombre. Cambiando en lo que Wrex suponía era otro miembro de su especie. Y lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Una y otra vez cambiando en diferentes personas, una tras otra. Wrex rápidamente cambió de opinión. Tomó con rapidez el vaso de Rychol y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Azotó el vaso en la mesa antes de que viera a su blanco moverse. Se preocuparía de estos nuevos y tenebrosos aliens después. El trabajo siempre venía primero.

* * *

"Bueno, eso fue diferente" dijo Liara T'soni mientras veía al hombre en la pantalla cambiar de forma una y otra vez.

Los trabajadores a su alrededor quienes estaban moviendo con cuidado preciosos artefactos del sitio de excavaciones dejaron de trabajar mientras veían a la pantalla. Uno de ellos, un Salariano, dio un paso hacia adelante-

"¿Dijeron Mente Colmena?" preguntó el Salariano.

Liara no le prestó atención mientras veía al hombre volver a tomar su forma original.

"Mi especie no es una raza en la forma que ustedes conciben ese término. El virus Blacklight nos cambió en algo más. Somos prácticamente inmortales y lo hemos sido desde que toda la vida en nuestro mundo fue consumida por nosotros. A su tiempo nos aburrimos de estar solos, una consecuencia de la Mente Colmena. Conocíamos a todos los que la habitaban, de tal forma que nada dentro de ella faltara por conocer. Entonces vimos a las estrellas y evolucionamos. Construimos enormes naves de nuestra propia biomasa y tomamos los cielos, dejando nuestro mundo en busca de vida para terminar nuestra soledad. Fue en nuestro sistema solar que nos cruzamos con las ruinas de una especie conocida como Proteanos".

Liara se enfocó con suma concentración luego de que la criatura admitiera eso. Vio mientras la otra daba un paso hacia adelante. Parecía particularmente similar a una Asari en muchas formas, aunque había algo mal de ella.

"Somos el virus Blacklight encarnado. Ninguno de nosotros es un individuo como ustedes lo son, somos lo que es conocido como un súper organismo. Un enorme organismo, hecho de otros más pequeños" dijo Elizabeth.

Liara se estremeció ante la forma muerta en la que hablaba la mujer. Había cierta indiferencia hacia todo alrededor de ella, con un distintivo tono de un depredador. Era difícil de describir y algo perturbador de ver.

Liara vio como los otros a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos en susurros, como si estuvieran asustados de que la mujer al otro lado los escuchara. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla. No parecía que esos aliens fueran a decir nada más de las ruinas que descubrieron. Liara tomó una bocanada de aire antes de apagar la pantalla.

"De vuelta al trabajo, pueden aprender más de ellos luego de que recolectemos estos artefactos" dijo Liara.

Nadie se opuso a la idea y aunque el trabajo se hizo significativamente más lento ese día, Liara estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Después de todo ni siquiera ella podía sacarse las imágenes de Alex Mercer cambiando de formas y la extraña alien parecida a una Asari que se movía de forma perturbadora.

* * *

A bordo de la Flota Migrante todos los Quarianos vieron a esta nueva especie mientras hablaban. Después de que una nave que estaba monitoreando las noticias de la Ciudadela hubiera transmitido un mensaje al resto de naves, todas comenzaron a ver a esta nueva raza. Nadie habló luego de que la especie conocida como Blacklight se declararan una Mente Colmena. Solo los sonidos de las naves podían escucharse mientras la totalidad de la especie Quariana permanecía en silencio.

"Nuestras mentes están conectadas, somos muchas partes del mismo todo. La individualidad existe aunque solo para cada ser. Juntos estamos unidos y somos muchos" dijo Elizabeth.

Susurros fueron dichos entre los muchos Quarianos. La admisión de una entidad con una mente colmena ponía a muchos preocupados. Era demasiado cercano a los Geth, esas horribles máquinas que los habían exiliado, para que cualquiera sintiera nada más que miedo ante la idea de un equivalente biológico. Lo peor era su admisión de la destrucción de su mundo natal. Para muchos Quarianos en la galaxia, era demasiado parecido a lo que ya conocían.

* * *

Más allá del Velo de Perseo, los Geth vieron, cientos de miles de millones de programas pensando entre ellos, todos y cada uno trabajando sin descanso mientras continuaban reuniendo cualquier dato disponible sobre la especie conocida como Blacklight. A pesar de que habían algunos videos, la mayoría de lo que encontraron no era nada más que especulaciones de mentes orgánicas.

"Con nuestra biología única podemos formar construcciones de nosotros. Solo nosotros podemos usarlas. En cierto sentido, somos nuestra propia tecnología. Dentro de la Mente Colmena existimos, incluso este cuerpo que uso no es sino un avatar de biomasa que me permite hablar con ustedes y aun así sigo conectado a los muchos" dijo Alex Mercer.

La ironía y coincidencia no era perdida para lo Geth. La descripción de este cuerpo avatar era muy similar a sus plataformas móviles, tanto que incluso entre las mentes lógicas de los Geth, ideas de comparación llevaron a la discusión si un equivalente biológico de ellos existía entre las estrellas. Eventualmente se consiguió consenso entre los Geth, aunque notablemente tardó más de lo normal. Los Geth estaban tan interesados como cautelosos.

* * *

Dormitaba en lo profundo de la oscuridad del espacio. Aunque su mente estaba constantemente observando, esperando y soñando. Monitoreando todo mientras esperaba cerca del núcleo galáctico más allá del relé de Omega 4. Mientras nueva información entraba a su mente mecánica por fin despertó. Este ciclo era como como ningún otro.

Este nuevo desarrollo llevaba muchas cuestiones a su vasta mente. Nazara, el siempre vigilante Segador, despertó a un mundo como ninguno que había existido. Su enorme forma se movió por el oscuro espacio mientras este nuevo desarrollo se monitoreaba de cerca.

No usamos tecnología tradicional. La encontramos estancada, impráctica y lenta. Nuestra tecnología, si es que se puede llamar así, es nuestra masa. Somos una nación, vasta. Más de lo que pueden comprender".

Nazara encontró esa idea incomprensible. Había experimentado el interminable tormento de tal existencia desde su nacimiento de la coraza de un segador.

"No queremos sus mundos, planetas o tecnología, ni tampoco a su gente. Solo queremos terminar el vacío de nuestra existencia como muchos, pero también solo como uno. Queremos su compañía. Hemos evolucionado más allá de ser un virus y continuaremos evolucionando. Ustedes no están conectados a la Mente Colmena como nosotros o estamos. No podemos predecir sus acciones, no podemos conocer sus pensamientos, ustedes no son parte de nosotros. Ustedes son la cura para nuestra soledad. Venimos en paz y hemos venido a traer un conocimiento más allá de lo que ustedes tienen. Somos Blacklight y deseamos ya no estar solos".

Nazara volvió a reproducir el video una y otra vez. Había visto la evidencia de esta nueva raza. Este había sido un inesperado desarrollo. Una raza que había encontrado una forma de evadir la trampa de los sintéticos y orgánicos. Una que había existido como una sola entidad, formada de incontables otras entidades.

La única pregunta que quedaba ahora era qué hacer con ella. Esta era una raza que no podría caer en la trampa que muchas antes que ella habían sufrido. Una que, si todo lo que decía probaba ser cierto, estaba exenta de la razón por la cual los Segadores estaban programados, la cual haría su existencia carente de significado.

" _ **No"**_ **.**

Se negaba a creer que la compresión de incontables mentes que lo hacían había sucedido para nada. Los interminables gritos y llanto de sufrimiento no eran en vano, no podían ser en vano. Nazara vio a la base debajo de él. En ella estaba un ejército en animación suspendida, aunque no era uno que debía ser usado para la guerra. No, los Recolectores estaban hechos para una sola razón, para recolectar cuando el tiempo fuera el correcto y comenzar con el nacimiento de un nuevo segador. No era su ejército para controlar, ese poder le pertenecía al primer Segador. Sin embargo en el evento de que algo como esto sucediera, él tenía cierto nivel de autoridad.

" _ **Asumiendo control directo".**_

* * *

Alex vio como los aliens debajo de él gritaban, haciendo preguntas, solo para ser silenciados por tentáculos que se retorcían. No cambió de forma, simplemente los usó para acallar a los aliens. Alex no dijo nada mientras se limitaba a ver las cosas. A través de él las mentes de miles de millones veían y juzgaban.

La multitud permaneció en silencio mientras murmuraban entre sí.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" preguntó Alex.

Algunos hablaron, pero una joven Asari dio un paso hacia un podio rodeado de guardias.

"Hola, soy Ranama Telvas de Noticias de la Ciudadela. Mencionaron que consumieron toda la vida en su planeta natal. ¿Podrían explicar a qué se refieren con consumir?"

"Cuando consumimos vida se convierte en parte de nosotros" dijo Elizabeth. "Mentes y cuerpos son asimilados en nuestra biomasa y nuestra Mente Colmena, existiendo entre nosotros. Entre más mentes son agregadas a nuestro colectivo, nos volvemos más grandes. Pensamientos y recuerdos errantes se vuelven mentes propias dado el suficiente tiempo".

La continua charla entre los aliens se detuvo por unos momentos antes de que volvieran a conversar entre ellos. Alex podía escuchar la plática.

"¿Comen gente y los convierten en otros de ellos?"

"¿Qué tipo de abominación es esta especie?"

"¿No dijeron que son inmortales?"

"Ya veo, y consumieron toda la vida en su planeta. ¿Qué previene que hagan la misma cosa de nuevo?" preguntó Ranama.

"Nosotros" dijo Alex. "Por más de un siglo hemos existido simultáneamente como uno y muchos. Estuvimos juntos, pero estábamos solos al mismo tiempo. No deseamos volver a quedar solos. Desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento hemos ganado la iluminación, conocimiento y entendimiento de nosotros. Sin embargo, hemos perdido mucho en el proceso. Conocemos todo dentro de la Mente Colmena, tenemos acceso a todos los pensamientos y sentimientos de sus integrantes. Lo único que cada uno puede llamar individual es nuestro sentido del ser. Como tal estábamos aburridos como un colectivo y alcanzamos las estrellas para no perdernos en la nostalgia y los recuerdos. Elegimos no vivir en un estado tan patético y peleamos para retener nuestras mentes. Con el descubrimiento de nueva vida volvimos a convertirnos en nosotros mismos, no perdidos en nuestras propias mentes. No podemos existir como lo hacemos sin ustedes. No nos volveremos a condenar a tal destino" dijo Alex.

"Es una visión muy iluminada" dijo Ranama con un tono de sorpresa.

"Somos miles de millones de mentes unidas. Los mejores y más brillantes de lo que una vez fue la especie Humana vive dentro de nosotros y como un colectivo conocemos lo que los demás conocen. La iluminación era inevitable. A pesar de todo, nos consideramos poseedores de un alto estándar moral. Todos hacemos elecciones y nuestras elecciones nos hacen lo que somos. Muchos de ustedes nos pueden ver como un monstruo o monstruos, pero incluso un monstruo puede escoger ser un hombre" dijo Alex.

Ranama asintió mientras se quitaba del camino. Detrás de ella estaba una especie particular que casi no se encontraba en la Ciudadela. Un Drell.

"Saludos. Soy Freis Kelbor. Mencionaron que su raza está perdiéndose en los recuerdos y la nostalgia. Tal acontecimiento es común entre mi gente, los Drell. Esperaba que pudieran explicar más a lo que se refieren".

"La vasta mayoría de nuestras mentes son las que eran de la Humanidad. Incluso luego de que nos volviéramos parte de la Mente Colmena, mantuvimos muchos de los rasgos de esa extinta raza. En concreto la forma de nuestra individualidad. El aburrimiento es algo peligroso para nosotros. Desde nuestro nacimiento como una sola entidad compuesta por muchas partes del mismo todo. Mientras el tiempo pasaba ya no podíamos quedarnos quietos. Con accesos a los recuerdos colectivos de toda la vida que existía en la Tierra, se perdieron, prefiriendo memorias de antaño al presenta. La descripción más análoga para ustedes es que nos perdimos en nuestros sueños. Por un largo tiempo temimos mientras esto continuaba aumentando. No fue hasta que encontramos a los Turianos que se hizo más lento e incluso se está revirtiendo. Algunos permanecen ahogados en los recuerdos del pasado, aunque están regresando a nosotros lentamente" dijo Alex.

Freis asintió antes de quitarse del puesto. Alex vio a un Turiano que dio un paso hacia adelante. Tan pronto como vio al Turiano hubo una pausa en la Mente Colmena. El Turiano era familiar. Este Turiano estaba dentro de sus recuerdos. Una sola mente habló. Alex escuchó a la pregunta del Turiano mientras Elizabeth se giraba hacia Tevos.

"Uno de nosotros conoce bien a ese Turiano. Uno de nosotros, quien una vez fuera Turiano. Ese Turiano desea hablar con su primo".

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Sparatus confundido.

"Un integrante de la 23ª flota. Uno que consumimos. Desea hablar con su camarada directamente" dijo Elizabeth.

"Los ciudadanos no están al tanto del incidente con la 23ª flota. Revelar algo podría ser malo en estos momentos" dijo Tevos.

"El océano no está quieto. Los una vez Turianos dentro de nosotros desean hablar con sus familias, sus hermanos" dijo Elizabeth.

"Eso no suena bien" dijo Jobol.

"No entienden. Los Turianos dentro de nosotros son parte de nosotros. Nos conocen bien. No pueden y no quieren dejarnos. Pero permanecen siendo individuos" dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Pueden esperar?" preguntó Jobol. "Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, o al menos aquí ha ido bien. Sería mejor si se mantuviera de esa forma. Reunirse o lo que sea que esos Turianos pretendan, puede hacerse más tarde en privado. Es mejor no convertirlo en un espectáculo público".

"Tanto como odio admitirlo, Jobol está en lo cierto. No decimos que no puedan hacerlo, solo que ahora no es el mejor momento" dijo Sparatus.

Elizabeth no dijo nada mientras se volteaba a ver a Alex. Subconscientemente tanto ella como todos los demás estaban bien conscientes de lo que se estaba hablando, pero su mente estaba enfocada en la petición de las nuevas mentes dentro del vasto océano. Sus recuerdos eran tanto de ellos como de ella, y los muchos sentían el deseo y preocupación de los nuevos.

Como madre de los muchos, sentía responsabilidad por sus hijos e incluso si los Turianos dentro de el colectivo difícilmente podrían seguir siendo llamados Turianos, sus recuerdos de sus amigos y familias eran reales de todas formas. Elizabeth aceptó que no podría hacerse ahora, en la presentación de la especie a la galaxia como un todo, aunque no podía dejar el tema por la paz.

Elizabeth calmó los llantos y preocupaciones de sus nuevos hijos mientras veía a Alex continuar respondiendo las preguntas de estos aliens. Sobre el podio se encontraba un Salariano, uno que estaba tomándose bastante tiempo para que le respondieran preguntas inanes.

"¿Así que podemos asumir que su mente funciona en una forma casi idéntica a una especie de versión orgánica de un motor de entrelazamiento cuántico?"

Elizabeth podía sentir la irritación que venía de Alex, incluso sin el enlace mental. Aunque al tenerlo...

'¿Por qué ese tipo no se calla?' pensó Alex.

A pesar de los pensamientos de Alex, este continuaba su apariencia de calma y diferencia.

"Como dije, solo estamos vagamente conscientes de lo que es un motor de entrelazamiento cuántico. No usamos tecnología tradicional y de cualquier forma por lo que sabemos de este motor es aun experimental. Podemos mantener contacto con los otros cambiando masa disponible y convirtiéndola en neuronas. Esto solo hace la Mente Colmena más simple y fácil de navegar, pero incluso sin las neuronas existimos como una Mente Colmena, solo que el océano de mentes se encuentra como si estuviera cubierto por una densa niebla. Es difícil de describir" dijo Alex.

"¿Qué hay de un individuo que se separa de la biomasa?" preguntó el Salariano.

"Cuando estamos separados conseguimos más individualidad, sin embargo también debilita la conexión a los muchos. Incluso separados aun podemos enviar todo lo que vemos, escuchamos y aprendemos a los muchos, pero no puedo hablar con todos ellos a la vez, solo con algunos. Aunque esos pocos permanecen en contacto con los muchos".

"Interesante. Entonces lo que dices es que..." dijo el Salariano antes de que fuera interrumpido por un guardia cercano.

"Muy bien, suficientes preguntas de usted, dele oportunidad a la siguiente persona" dijo el guardia mientras escoltaba al Salariano fuera del podio.

"¿Qué? Pero aun tengo preguntas que necesitan ser respondidas".

"Y también el siguiente. Ahora muévase" dijo el guardia.

Alex no lo demostró, pero sintió extremo alivio cuando el guardia se llevó al sujeto. Vio como el siguiente alien subía al podio. Una Asari.

"Mi nombre es Jesla Chrin y me preguntaba, mencionaron que su especie es inmortal. ¿Es cierto o estaban hablando metafóricamente?"

"No hablaba metafóricamente. Mientras Blacklight exista, cada uno de nosotros lo hace. Incluso el cuerpo que uso es solo un montón de biomasa con mi consciencia dentro de él, solo un avatar para hablar con ustedes. Si es destruido antes de que yo pueda regresar al colectivo, mi mente solamente regresará a los muchos a través de nuestra conexión. Aunque partes de recuerdos, pensamientos y nueva información de biomasa que hubiera consumido mientras que usaba este cuerpo serían perdidos, sin embargo no perdería nada de lo que tenía antes de separarme y retendría algunos recuerdos. Una vez que mi mente regrese a nuestra biomasa podría fácilmente crear un nuevo cuerpo en cualquier lugar que nuestra biomasa exista, simplemente viajando hacia allí a través de la Mente Colmena. Permite que tengamos transporte casi instantáneo hacia cualquier lugar en la que se encuentre nuestra biomasa. Así que sí, somos efectivamente inmortales y podríamos decir que incluso invencibles" dijo Alex.

"¿Y eso aplica para todas las mentes dentro de la biomasa?" preguntó Jesla.

"Sí".

"¿Y cuántas mentes se encuentran dentro de ella?"

"Muchas. Miles de millones de mentes sensibles, aunque incluso mentes no sensibles forman parte de la Mente Colmena. Algunas podrían volverse sensibles, sin embargo la mayoría permanecen siendo gotas extrañas y esotéricas del océano, cuyos pensamientos son demasiado simples para siquiera analizar, y si no, son demasiado extrañas. El proceso de pensamiento de criaturas no sensibles es muy interesante y difícil de poner en palabras" dijo Alex.

Jesla asintió y le sonrió a Alex, antes de apartarse del podio. Tevos dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Creo que son suficientes preguntas por hoy. Gracias, Alex Mercer y Elizabeth Greene, por su tiempo" dijo Tevos.

Los dos asintieron al unísono antes de que se apartaran de los micrófonos.

"Este consejo ha hecho la decisión de no inducir a la especie conocida como Blacklight como asociados por las razones que han escuchado el día de hoy. Sin embargo Blacklight está dispuesto a cambiar conocimiento con nosotros. Debido a su forma biológica de tecnología, tienen un gran conocimiento en la forma de funcionamiento de los Relés de Masa y están dispuesto a darnos ese conocimiento. Ya hemos hablado entre nosotros y tanto el consejo como Blacklight han acordado limitaciones debido a su biología única. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Pronto se agregará nueva información a los códices con detalles más profundos acerca de la biología e historia de Blacklight. Que todos tengan un maravilloso día" dijo Tevos antes de darse la vuelta.

"Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo esperado" dijo.

"Quizás en la Ciudadela, pero quién sabe como los otros estén tomando las noticias" dijo Sparatus.

"No importa realmente. Tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptar la existencia de un ser como Blacklight" dijo Jobol.

"La gente siempre temerá lo que no entienda, algo que es cierto para casi toda la vida orgánica en la galaxia. La Humanidad era igual, nosotros evolucionamos más allá de ello" dijo Elizabeth.

"Tomé precauciones para evitar motines y otras situaciones lo mejor que he podido. El GOE está monitoreando la Extranet para tener una mejor idea de cómo la gente ve a su especie. Como reaccione la mayoría afectará la manera en que Blacklight tendrá que seguir nuestras reglas, pero solo hasta cierto punto" dijo Jobol.

"Tendrá que bastar de momento" dijo Sparatus.

"Vengan, reunámonos en la Cámara del Consejo para terminar con nuestra discusión" dijo Tevos.

* * *

Jobol caminó con cuidado al lado de los otros mientras volvía a sus oficinas. No les había dicho a los demás exactamente qué precauciones había tomado. Jobol creía significativamente que en grupo, la gente era poco más más que un barril de pólvora listo para estallar. Incluso luego de las palabras intercambiadas entre los entrevistadores y Blacklight, aun habría gente que no tomaría la amenaza de Blacklight seriamente. Como regla general, Jobol sabía que por regla general si la gente no tomaba algo enserio en un inicio, entonces lo más probablemente es que hiciera algo temerario cuando se diera cuenta de su error.

El video que Desolas proveyó había sido enviado para análisis. Sin embargo Jobol vio un uso diferente para esos archivos. Creía que si su idea de estabilidad galáctica fuera siquiera considerada por los otros del consejo, tendría que empujar a la galaxia en la dirección correcta para que fuera siquiera una opción que pudiera tomar el consejo. El caos ayudaría en ese frente.

Para hacer eso haría que la gente viera de forma simultánea el uso de Blacklight y que lo tomaran con seriedad. En adición se crearían grupos dedicados a Blacklight, ya fuera para apoyarlo o ir en su contra, no importaba, mientras los grupos cambiaran el _status quo_ lo suficiente para que su idea fuera considerada.

Solo tenía que esperar el mensaje que confirmara que sus operativos de GOE 'filtraron' los videos que tenían de Blacklight. Si la gente se comportaba como esperaba que lo hicieran, entonces podría empujar al consejo a su favor. Mientras caminaban recibió el mensaje en su Omni-Herramienta. Sonrió luego de borrarlo.

"¿Todo está bien, Jobol?" preguntó Tevos.

"Todo bien. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de que mi primo más joven, Mordin, ha sido autorizado para examinar el video de Blacklight. Es bastante brillante" dijo Jobol mientras continuaban por el pasillo.


	8. Reacciones P1: Turianos y Batarianos

**Capítulo 8: Reacciones parte 1 – Turianos y Batarianos**

Los días que siguieron a la introducción de Blacklight a la galaxia se volvió más y más evidente que la forma en la que era visto era una situación bastante mezclada, en la peor de las maneras. Mientras que inicialmente nadie trató a Blacklight como nada más que otra raza alien, aunque inusual. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando el video 'filtrado' de la perdición de la 23ª flota llegara a la Extranet. De pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, y no necesariamente para mejor.

Sucedió inicialmente en la misma Ciudadela, donde Blacklight había aterrizado. El pánico se esparció entre los aliens. Los médicos fueron inundados de pacientes que decían haber sido infectados con Blacklight. No hubo ningún resultado, salvo relativamente benignas enfermedades, y aquellos que presumían escuchar voces que creían era la Mente Colmena de Blacklight y que eran prueba de que habían sido infectado, fueron más tarde diagnosticados con varias enfermedades mentales.

El evento que más tarde sería conocido como 'El Susto Blacklight' llevaría a las muertes de muchos pacientes quienes realmente necesitaban tratamiento médico. Al final varias docenas de pacientes de varias especies terminalmente enfermos murieron, mientras que las masas llenas de pánico tomaban demasiada atención de los médicos. Esto más tarde llevaría a una ascensión de caos en la Ciudadela.

Las familias de aquellos que murieron se levantaron en quejas, solo para encontrar que dichas quejas caían en oídos sordos. El consejo no se puso de su parte, ya que no podían restringir a los civiles de buscar atención médica sin formas reglas y regulaciones que fueran injustas. El principal problema es que nadie realmente entendía exactamente cómo el virus Blacklight funcionaba y en su pánico e ignorancia la situación llevó a la muerte de personas.

Eventualmente el caos subsidió cuando se terminaron los escáneres víricos. Una vez que estuvieran disponibles al público, el 'Susto Blacklight? Murió mientras la gente se formaba detrás de los escáneres donde fue revelado que nadie estaba infectado. Esto sin embargo solo llevó a más caos. Muchos comenzaron a desconfiar en la precisión de estos escáneres, especialmente considerando que eran creaciones de Blacklight.

Siete semanas luego de la introducción de Blacklight sucedieron dos cosas importantes en la cultura Turiana. Sucedía que los Turianos absorbidos dentro de Blacklight fueron capaces de contactar a sus familias en privado. Para muchos era algo irreal hablar con sus seres amados que pensaron muertos. Algunos aceptaron esto, lo que llevó al primer problema. La vasta mayoría de Turianos cuyas familias existían como parte de Blacklight habían iniciado un movimiento político.

En su pena y dolor buscaron a Blacklight y pidieron algo que impactó a muchos de los mundos hasta sus cimientos. Pidieron ser consumidos dentro de los muchos para poder estar con sus seres amados por siempre. El miedo del 'Susto Blacklight' no se había disipado por completo aun. El consejo mismo estaba perdido sobre qué decisión tomar ante el inesperado desarrollo.

Antes de que pudieran realmente hacer nada, el segundo cambio en la cultura Turiana sucedió, este fue mucho más peligroso. Una organización terrorista conocida simplemente como 'La Cura' había aparecido y hecho explotar muchos de los escáneres en un ataque coordinado. Considerando que era una invención de Blacklight y en sus mentes no podían ser confiados por ello. La Cura creía que los Turianos consumidos por Blacklight estaban envenenando las mentes de los que estaban lamentando sus muertes, y creían que estaban haciendo una manipulación para consumir a más sin una acción directa.

Sin embargo esos motines no duraron mucho.

* * *

James Heller era un Individuo de Blacklight quien fue autorizado por el consejo para permanecer en la Ciudadela. Él y otros seis eran los únicos Individuos, además de Mercer y Elizabeth, que se encontraban en la Ciudadela en estos momentos. Mucho antes del caos Heller era un soldado, más específicamente un sargento en las Fuerzas de Marines. Cuando Blacklight estaba consumiendo toda la vida, él fue parte del equipo en las líneas frontales que en ese momento trabajaban al lado de Blackwatch para contener la expansión del virus. Incluso con el mejor armamento disponible y suficientes hombres para tomar un país pequeño, eventualmente cayeron ante la masa que era Blacklight.

Recordaba sentir millones de mentes gritando quienes estaban perdidas en su propia locura y aunque peleó duro para mantener su propia mente, eventualmente cayó cuando encontró a su hija, Amaya, y a su esposa, Collette, entre las masas enloquecidas, gritando en su propia locura,. En su enorme pena se unió a la locura y existió de esa manera por meses interminables, hasta que la Primera Mente, Alex Mercer, construyera la Mente Colmena en lo que era hoy en día.

Ahora James caminaba calmadamente a través de las calles, observando a los aliens que los rodeaban,. A través de él podía sentir la admiración de Amaya ante todo lo que veía. Sonrió mientras caminaba a través de las multitudes que le daban un amplio espacio para caminar.

' _¿Esa es una Asari? Son hermosas'._

' _No tan hermosas como tú, mi niña'._

Considerando todas las cosas era una buena vida. Amaya seguía siendo su pequeña niña, incluso si tenía más de cien años de edad y, como todos los demás, era capaz de ver y conocer los recuerdos colectivos de todos los Humanos. Tanto los buenos como los males. Sin embargo había suficiente gente buena y decente para permitir que todos conciliaran lo malo, e incluso lo entendieran.

Heller dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó la explosión a la distancia, y como un animal atacó hacia su dirección. Su cuerpo cambió y se movió para permitirlo moverse a grandes velocidades. Ignorando los gritos de los aliens que lo rodeaban y los disparos. Heller se detuvo cuando vio a los Turianos que se retiraban, corriendo de los guardias de Seg-C. Podía reconocer sus armas como el equipamiento de artillería pesada que los Turianos solían favorecer. Heller saltó mientras sus brazos cambiaban y se convertían en gruesas garras. Electricidad bailando por la superficie similar al metal que recubría cada uno de sus dedos. Una adaptación tomada de la especie una vez conocida como erizo eléctrico.

La electricidad era una especie de arma de doble filo para Blacklight, mientras que no podía lastimarlos de verdad, sí evitaba que su biomasa cambiara de forma mientras la electricidad se moviera a través de la biomasa en suficientes cantidades, pero no los despojaría de ningún arma que ya tuvieran en posesión, y un voltaje lo bastante alto podría refrenarlos por unos segundos. Sin embargo nunca los lastimaba, solo los limitaba.

Heller saltó enfrente de los Turianos que escapaban y que lo vieron venir mientras huían por un pasillo. Solo habían dos de ellos y le estaban disparando con rifles de asalto. Los guardias de Seg-C casi se detuvieron cuando vieron a Heller perseguirlos, pero aceleraron el paso.

* * *

Orlan corrió rápidamente mientras disparaba ronda tras ronda a la cosa que lo perseguía. Podía sentir la ira pura al enfrentar a uno de esos individuos de Blacklight, de los que convirtieran a su propio hijo de carne y sangre en uno de esos monstruos. A pesar de ser un viejo Turiano, Orlan no era lo bastante estúpido para enfrentarse a una de estas criaturas a rango corto, incluso en su estado enfurecido.

Aun así disparó todos y cada uno de los tiros de su arma con remarcable precisión mientras que corría del monstruo que lo perseguía. La imagen de esas garras bañadas en electricidad lo enfermaba y dio otro tiro que acertó justo entre los ojos de la cosa. No tuvo efecto alguno.

"¡Usen las crio-balas!" gritó su compañero, Konti.

Orlan asintió mientras se daba media vuelta, saltando con precisión sobre algo de escombro y a través de las masas llenas de pánico, mientras cambiaba a las balas congeladoras. Memorizó los obstáculos delante de él mientras se volvía a dar media vuelta y comenzaba a disparar al imparable monstruo. Incluso si sus viejos huesos, cansados de correr, gritaban en protesta, pero continuó escapando.

* * *

Heller se sintió un poco más lento mientras hielo crecía de cada punto que las balas tocaban. Sin embargo no lo detuvo por mucho. Dentro de él, pequeños órganos generadores de calor crecieron, derritiendo con rapidez el hielo. Le costó algo de movilidad, pero seguía ganando terreno con rapidez. Si no hubiera sido por la multitud ya habría alcanzado a los Turianos, pero Heller sabía que si corría directamente hacia ellos, cualquiera en su camino podría ser lanzado por la fuerza del impacto, lo suficientemente fuerte para salir heridos.

Podía escuchar a los otros Individuos de Blacklight en la Ciudadela mientras se aproximaban hacia sus destinos. Al parecer habían varios grupos de Turianos quienes destruyeron que destruyeron escáneres víricos. Por qué, Heller no lo sabía. Aun no de cualquier forma.

Entonces sintió que uno de los otros Individuos intentaba consumir a uno de los Turianos, solo para que saltara sobre una saliente a gran altura y se pegara un tiro en la cabeza y su cerebro cayera junto con su cuerpo. Se volvía más obvio para los Turianos que no iban a sobrevivir a esto.

Heller, en vez de seguir hacia adelante, saltó hacia arriba y encajó una de sus garras en el techo sobre él y se arrastró por la superficie a una gran velocidad, esta vez sin inocentes en su camino que lo refrenaran.

Vio al Turiano, Konti creía que se llamaba, mientras veía hacia arriba y se daba la vuelta para disparar con sorprendente precisión, el disparo le acertó a Heller. No tuvo efecto y Heller se lanzó hacia el Turiano. Solo para ver que rápidamente había girado su arma hacia sí y muriera enfrente de él tras darse un tiro. Heller aterrizó sobre el cadáver y lo absorbió. La mayoría del cerebro había sido destruido por el disparo y no habían recuerdos que tomar.

Este evento sucedió en tan solo un momento y tan pronto como Heller aterrizara y absorbiera al Turiano, se abalanzó hacia el otro oponente. Solo que esta vez las garras de Heller se convirtieran en un largo tentáculo que se asemejaba a un látigo y cortó el arma que estaba a punto de ser disparada contra su propio dueño. Aunque el Turiano estaba sorprendido, aun así logró actuar rápido y rodó para salirse del camino. Por supuesto que el Turiano era viejo y sus reflejos se habían atrofiado con la edad. El tentáculo lo logró empalar en el hombro izquierdo.

El Turiano vio a Heller con odio como si fuera el diablo mismo, antes de ser disuelto y consumido. Heller sintió los recuerdos invadirlo mientras la nueva consciencia era agregada al colectivo.

* * *

Orlan había visto muchas cosas y experimentado muchas otras durante su larga vida. Combatió a piratas y en pequeñas guerras, vivió más que su hijo y vio como regresaba como una plasta de carne infectada. Solo ahora experimentaba las incontables voces de millones, y no solo sus voces, sino sus pensamientos y recuerdos. En las incontables mentes encontró a su hijo. Solo ahora entendía que era de verdad su hijo. No un demonio que usaba su piel, sino su hijo, como era de verdad.

Orlan estaba de verdad feliz y mientras aprendía de los pensamientos combinados de miles de millones, ellos aprendían de él, y sobre lo que este grupo, La Cura, estaba planeando.

* * *

El pánico no detuvo la muerte de unos pocos miembros de La Cura y sus acciones, a pesar de haber fracasado, tuvieron consecuencias duraderas a través de la galaxia. El consejo se encontró ocupado mientras intentaban hacer todo lo posible para prevenir un asalto similar.

Durante el ataque terrorista de La Cura se volvió obvio que sus miembros preferían morir a ser consumidos por Blacklight. Solo uno de esos miembros fue consumido y como consecuencia Blacklight aprendió mucho sobre la organización. Blacklight informó al consejo y La Cura fue suprimida, rápido, increíblemente rápido.

Solo dos días después de que La Cura se hiciera conocida todos sus miembros fueron encontrados y capturados. Nunca en la historia una organización había caído tan rápido y la gente comenzó a notarlo. La habilidad de consumo de Blacklight era conocida por los aliens, pero solo ahora se dieron cuenta exactamente lo que significaba. Solo un miembro de La Cura fue consumido por Blacklight y en el proceso esa persona se había vuelto en contra de este grupo y proveyó la información que Blacklight necesitaba para terminar a La Cura casi tan pronto como había iniciado.

Mientras que el grupo era difícilmente popular, nuevas ideas comenzaron a esparcirse. Muchos se preguntaron exactamente lo que sucedía cuando uno era consumido por Blacklight y si es que los consumidos podían ser siquiera considerados la misma persona. El Turiano fanático, Orlan, quien había consumido por la colmena había hablado por sí mismo, disculpándose por sus acciones e instando a los otros a no tomar acciones contra Blacklight, diciendo que eran honestos. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto opuesto.

La gente comenzó a temer a Blacklight y la raza solo era mencionada en susurros. No hubo muchos más actos tomados contra Blacklight, nadie sabía cómo lidiar con tal ser. Otro asunto fueron las familias en duelo, quienes pudieron ser consumidas por Blacklight. El consejo por su parte no tenía idea de qué hacer sobre ello.

Cuando el consejo llevó el asunto ante Blacklight, encontraron una solución. Mientras que la solución fue poco popular entre algunos grupos, funcionó de todas formas. Cualquiera podría unirse voluntariamente a Blacklight bajo varias condiciones en específico. La primera era que, dependiendo de la especie, el individuo debía de ser considerado adulto de acuerdo a las leyes de esa especie. Segundo, cualquiera que sostuviera una posición de alto rango entre la milicia o gobierno sería incapaz de aplicar para ser consumido. Finalmente, la persona no debía padecer de sus facultades mentales, no por la seguridad de Blacklight, sino porque difícilmente podría esperarse que los mentalmente enfermos tomaran la decisión de ser consumidos y entender las consecuencias.

Adicionalmente aquellos quienes quisieran unirse a Blacklight debían proveer una razón por la cual deberían hacerlo, y luego ser educados exactamente en lo que implicaba esa decisión. El proceso era algo largo, pero al final probó ser la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo la decisión aun fue considerada poco popular por la mayoría, que seguía desconfiando.

El caos sin embargo no fue limitado a la Ciudadela.

* * *

Selin Na'kyr era un leal miembro de la Hegemonía Batariana. En su mundo tenía mucho poder entre las masas que se encontraban debajo suyo. Selin se sentó mientras veía a la montaña de archivos y videos. Todos eran de sus nuevos vecinos, la especie conocida solo como Blacklight.

" _Cuando dijimos que ya está muerto, no estábamos hablando figurativa o metafóricamente. Sabíamos que vendrían a este planeta. Sabíamos que aterrizarían. Nos adaptamos. Ustedes están infectados"_

 _¿Infectados? ¿Infectados con qué"_

" _Infectados con nosotros"_

La imagen de Turianos mutando rápidamente y tentáculos saliendo de ellos era algo perturbador a la vista. Selin sin embargo no mostró reacción alguna. Pausó el video y miró a los otros archivos. Estos eran acerca de las leyes del consejo que concernían a Blacklight. Mientras que Blacklight tenía mucho del espacio que la gente de Selin legítimamente merecía, su biología no lo hacía un problema.

Selin no era un idiota, nadie llegaba a la posición de consejero político actuando como un tonto. Puso a un lado los archivos mientras activaba su Omni-Herramienta. Se puso de pie mientras guardaba varios archivos antes de dejar el cuarto. Selin hizo su camino a través de las torres, hacia la cima, donde un gran grupo de oficiales de alto rango. Selin se sentó mientras los escuchaba gritarse sobre el problema del día de hoy: Blacklight.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que un anciano Batariano entrara lentamente al salón, tomando su asiento al frente del cuarto.

"Este encuentro ha sido llamado para revisar los asuntos de la plaga conocida como Blacklight. Luego de esta discusión decidiremos cómo actuaremos contra este enemigo. Antes de comenzar, consejero Selin, si lo entiendo revisó a los asuntos que involucraron a Blacklight. Dígame, ¿Son una amenaza para nuestro destino de conseguir el Confín Skylliano?"

Selin se puso de pie.

"Blacklight es más allá de toda duda peligroso. Sin embargo no constituyen una amenaza en nuestros planes de corto plazo" dijo Selin.

"Explique su razonamiento".

"Blacklight, actualmente, está persiguiendo sistemas en el Confín, sin embargo no están buscando apoderarse de sistemas que nosotros deseamos. La ley del consejo dicta que no pueden tomar ningún sistema que tenga un mundo jardín dentro de él, debido a su habilidad de sobrevivir en cualquier planeta sin importar su atmósfera. En este momento solo poseen un mundo jardín, el cual consiguieron antes de encontrar al consejo y ya se encuentra infestado. Como tal no tenemos razón para hacer nada en su contra de momento. Justo ahora todo lo que queremos son esos mundos jardines, ellos solo necesitan planetas muertos" dijo Selin.

"¿Y en el largo plazo?"

"Una vez que adquiramos esos mundos jardín, el siguiente asunto sería alcanzar derechos mineros en los sistemas ricos en Elemento Cero. Hasta este punto, Blacklight sí está persiguiendo esos mundos, yendo tras mundos muertos ricos en Elemento Cero para entender mejor las capacidades bióticas y cómo se forman. Sin embargo debo no aconsejar atacarlos".

Los oficiales que lo rodeaban hablaron entre ellos ante ese comentario, antes de que el anciano alzara la mano. Los murmullos se acallaron.

"Explique su razonamiento, Selin".

"Blacklight, como tal, es imposible de capturar y esclavizar por nosotros. Incluso sus cuerpos no son más que avatares que pueden ser usados y desechados a voluntad En adición, cada uno debe ser tratado como un arma de destrucción masiva. Su derrota de la fuertemente armada 23ª flota Turiana, y la ahora muerta organización que fuera conocida como La Cura nos muestra que Blacklight puede lidiar con problemas de una manera rápida y eficiente. Es poco práctico e imposible capturar a uno de ellos. Incluso si ese no fuera el caso, capturar a incluso uno alertaría a la especie entera. He visto una y otra vez a los datos disponibles y no puedo encontrar forma práctica acerca de Blacklight. Incluso si pudiéramos capturar a uno, pondría a aquellos que lo compraran como un esclavo en riesgo de ser consumidos, y por lo tanto revelaría información que el individuo pueda poseer" dijo Selin.

"¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada para lidiar con ellos?"

"No necesariamente. Como colectivo son inmortales, sin embargo uno de sus Evolucionados o Infectados puede ser confrontado usando métodos tradicionales, aunque pueden recibir mucho más daño que incluso un Krogan antes de caer. No los matará, pero suficiente daño a su cuerpo avatar los enviaría de vuelta a la colmena. Es sabido que su biomasa es de vulnerable a la electricidad hasta cierto punto, pero no lo los hiere en realidad. Parece que la electricidad meramente limita lo que pueden hacer mientras que son electrocutados, es difícil decir. El fuego probablemente sea mejor para confrontar a un Evolucionando, quemando toda la biomasa. Pero es solo una especulación".

"Entonces más poderosos que un Krogan con una habilidad de adaptarse superior a la de un Vorcha y armas que podrían ser formados de ellos mismos a voluntad. Estoy comenzando a sospechar si tal virus podría realmente evolucionar naturalmente".

"La especulación no nos llevará a ningún lugar, necesitamos información viable sobre esta especie si queremos confrontarlos. Están demasiado cerca a nuestros mundos para mi comodidad".

"Ahora que todas las cartas están sobre la mesa, ¿Cómo lidiamos con Blacklight?"

"En estos momentos no hay nada que podamos hacer, así que más información sobre Blacklight debe recabarse antes de que nos podamos preparar para ellos. Hasta entonces no hay mucho que podamos hacer. La avenida sugerida sería el uso de bioarmas, aunque al final cualquier cosa que usáramos, ellos podrían adaptarse a ella. Hasta que tengamos un arma a la que no puedan adaptarse eventualmente, no podemos hacer nada".

"Desprecio la aproximación de esperar y ver ante una raza tan peligrosa. Pero tenemos pocas elecciones. No arriesgaré a mi gente sobre algo en lo que podríamos ganar tan poco".

"Entonces está decidido, veremos lo que el futuro traiga, recemos porque no sea la elección equivocada".

Selin se puso de pie en esos momentos.

"Hay otro asunto. Nuestro mundo jardín más reciente, Eden Prime, está justo al lado de un sistema muerto que ellos han reclamado. Se sabe que este sistema es rico en Elemento Cero, más que la mayoría de nuestros sistemas".

"No podemos llevar este asunto ante el consejo. Los derechos de colonización tienen mayor prioridad ante el consejo, comparados con derechos mineros. No permitiré que actuemos como tontos ante los que son inferiores, no podemos hacer nada en su contra, no legalmente. Sin embargo deberíamos reunirnos con Blacklight. Son demasiado peligrosos para atacarlos directamente, pero si podemos negociar rutas de comercio exclusivas con ellos, sería algo útil".

"Una idea interesante. Blacklight no usa el Elemento Cero como nosotros lo hacemos. El códice menciona que lo usan para investigar el desarrollo biótico, pero que no usan el Elemento en sí. Como tal no tienen uso para grandes cantidades".

"Blacklight es poco usual en lo que respecta al comercio, solo quieren muestras genéticas a cambio de información o recursos. Haciendo una situación de ganar-ganar donde ningún lado pierde nada en realidad. Los Asari, Turianos y Salarianos están enviando muestras a Blacklight, mientras que los Volus, Hanar y Elcor están enviando muestras en menores cantidades. Nosotros sin embargo somos únicos en la galaxia. A pesar de no ser miembros del consejo, tenemos más mundos que la mayoría, dándonos una mayor selección de vida salvaje que explotar considerando este acuerdo".

"Mientras que parece que no perdemos nada de este acuerdo, permanece el hecho de que darle a Blacklight demasiadas muestras solo los hace más fuertes, haciendo mucho más difícil nuestra situación cuando decidamos pelear en su contra".

"Un mal necesario. El consejo le tiene gran miedo a Blacklight, razón por la cual le están dando tantos sistemas ricos en Elemento Cero. Sin embargo Blacklight no necesita realmente tanta cantidad. Podemos volver esto a nuestra ventaja. El consejo solo quiere la información que Blacklight tiene acerca de los relés, no su Elemento Cero. Podemos proponer un trato similar, solo que en vez de información conseguimos Elemento Cero. Todo lo que el consejo averigüe a través de Blacklight eventualmente llegaría a nosotros de cualquier forma, haciendo seguir el mismo trato inútil. Si actuamos con rapidez, podríamos tener un monopolio del comercio de Elemento Cero entre nosotros y Blacklight".

"Esto sería temporal, hasta que tengamos suficiente poder para hacerles frente".

"Entonces está decidido, envíen a la flota más cercana al sistema de Blacklight. Comerciaremos por ahora, hasta que podemos tomar lo que necesitemos por la fuerza".

* * *

En las profundidades del espacio una sola flota Batariana esperaba. Liderando a esta flota se encontraba el Batariano conocido como Ka'hairal Balak quien se encontraba sentado cuando un mensaje de su gente llegó. Debía reunirse y discutir un acuerdo de comercio con Blacklight. No le gustaba la idea un ápice, pero haría como se le ordenaba.

Así que mientras se dirigían hacia el sistema de Blacklight más cercano, Balak se preparó mentalmente para lidiar con el virus. Balak había visto el video de la destrucción de la 23ª flota. A Balak poco le importaba un Turiano, pero incluso él no le podía desear ese destino a otra forma de vida. Era algo horrible verlo.

En estos momentos, Blacklight tenía muy poca tecnología, pero estaba construyendo torres para permitir comunicaciones entre ellos y las naves que pasaran, al menos hasta que pudieran evolucionar un equivalente biológico, lo cual decían sucedería eventualmente. Era perturbador pensar que tal raza pudiera existir en absoluto, y Balak no podía saber si hablaban enserio o no, pero no era algo que descartaría, sobre todo considerando las otras cosas aparentemente imposibles que Blacklight hizo usando su propia biología.

Al momento que Balak estaba completamente preparado, ya había llegado a su destino y su nave estaba siendo contactada por Blacklight. Balak esperó antes de que la imagen de un alien apareciera en la pantalla. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un Individuo de Blacklight hizo lo más extraño del mundo. Le creció un segundo par de ojos. Balak estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la criatura habló.

"Entendemos que su raza se ofende ante aquellos que no saben en cuales de sus ojos mantenerse enfocados. Deseamos que cualquier comunicación entre nosotros sea lo mejor posible. Díganos, ¿Por qué están aquí?"

Balak estaba un poco impresionado ante el comentario. La imagen de la especie de Asari de cuatro ojos viéndolo a través de la pantalla era algo perturbador y al mismo tiempo era considerado en una enferma y retorcida manera que difícilmente podría ser descrita. Era algo raro. Balak comenzó a preguntarse si Blacklight a menudo cambiaba para comunicarse mejor con otras especies, usando sus costumbres. Brevemente se imaginó a uno hablando con un Elcor, usando los métodos que los Elcor usaban cuando estaban en privado. Aplastó ese pensamiento antes de responder.

"Soy Ka'hairal Balak, mi gente me ha dado el glorioso propósito de buscarlos. Deseamos hacer un trato con ustedes" dijo Balak.

Los cuatro ojos del Individuo de Blacklight parpadearon al unísono, antes de hacer algo sorprendente. Inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda. Para la mayoría de especies era un simple gesto, pero para un Batariano, era un símbolo de admiración y respeto entre iguales. Balak no sabía si era una coincidencia, pero lo dudaba.

"Estamos escuchando".

* * *

Desolas se sentó en un bar. Había recibido un descanso hasta que los políticos pudieran reunirse para hacer aun más preguntas. Incluso luego de que pasaran las semanas, seguía siendo interrogado. Vio a su mesa y a cada uno de los vasos de varias sustancias alcohólicas. Vio a los muchos vasos llenos mientras sus compañeros Turianos lo veían extrañamente. Desolas ni se inmutó.

Era en este punto que Saren llegó. Ahí se encontró a Desolas, inmerso en su propia culpa y remordimiento. Desolas había estado pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo en reclusión últimamente. Saren vio a los vasos que se encontraban en la mesa. Habían muchos, tantos que de hecho Desolas había hecho que movieran varias mesas para que todos y cada uno de ellos pudieran caber en ellas. Saren no dijo nada mientras Desolas terminaba de contar.

"2,432 vasos. Uno por cada Turiano caído bajo mi mando" dijo Desolas ausentemente.

"No pienso que sea una forma saludable de conciliar tu culpa, hermano" dijo Saren.

"Ni una gota de alcohol ha tocado mis mandíbulas, hermano. Soy más fuerte que eso, Saren. Solo los débiles ahogan sus penas" dijo Desolas.

Saren se sentó al lado de su hermano mientras veía a los vasos. Muchos de los Turianos que los rodeaban los veían de forma extraña, aunque a Saren le importaba poco.

"¿Cómo estás tomando todo esto?" preguntó Saren.

"Pobremente. Memoricé los hombres de cada Turiano caído en mi flota. La 23ª no será olvidada y sus espíritus permanecerán con la flota mientras esta exista. Incluso busqué la bebida favorita de todos ellos. Me costó una tercera parte de mis ahorros comprar cada una de ellas" dijo Desolas.

Saren vio al relativamente pequeño bar en el que se encontraban, antes de volverse a la miríada de vasos.

"No estaba al tanto de que tenían almacenado tanto alcohol aquí" dijo Saren.

"No lo tienen, ¿Por qué crees que costó tanto? Lo ordené especialmente antes de que volviéramos. Llegó el día de hoy" dijo Desolas.

Saren vio a las bebidas por última vez antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

"Me han dado una misión hace poco. He sido asignado como un guardia de los científicos Salarianos quienes van a investigar a Blacklight. Iremos a Shanxi" dijo Saren.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" preguntó Desolas.

"Porque soy un recién instaurado Espectro. Voy a ser capaz de ver toda la información que tengan acerca de Blacklight. Incluyendo cualquier debilidad que posean" dijo Saren.

Desolas vio a su hermano por un largo momento antes de asentir.

"Ya veo. Ten cuidado, hermano" dijo Desolas.

Saren asintió antes de ponerse de pie. Vio por última vez al conglomerado de vasos alrededor de Desolas antes de alejarse.

"Oh y, Saren".

Saren se congeló antes de girarse para ver a Desolas, quien levantó uno de los vasos.

"Felicidades por llegar a ser parte de los Espectros" dijo Desolas.

Saren asintió mientras continuó hacia la puerta. Desolas volvió a ver al vaso de su mano y lo observó. Era la bebida favorita del Comandante Tyvus. Un licor fuerte. Desolas levantó el vaso en el aire.

"Por los caídos" dijo antes de ponerse de pie y volver a colocar el vaso, lleno, sobre la mesa.


	9. Reacciones P2: Asari y Salarianos

**Capítulo 9: Reacciones parte 2 – Asari y Salarianos**

La información conseguida por el consejo fue más valiosa de los que muchos jamás sabrían. Por un largo tiempo se supo que los Proteanos favorecían la transmisión de datos a la mente de un individuo a través del tacto. Esto fue obvio con el Faro Proteano de Marte, el cual podía transmitir información directamente hacia la mente de un individuo, aunque el proceso no carecía de fallas.

Sin importar que, solo se podían conseguir vagas imágenes del artefacto y mientras que la información podía ser fácilmente aprendida por los muchos, nunca tenían acceso a la información que estaban buscando. Era similar a tener un libro con todo el conocimiento jamás registrado, pero solo ser capaz de tener acceso a una página a la vez y la página era siempre aleatoria.

El progreso era lento, más lento de lo que el colectivo hubiera esperado, y por un largo tiempo los muchos encontraron que la información conseguida se repetía, con algo de información nueva de vez en cuando, aunque era muy raro. Hacía reunir datos un proceso tedioso. Una falla con la información, o más bien un problema, era que la mayor parte de ella era de tecnología, algo inútil para una especie como Blacklight.

Sin embargo las cosas ahora habían cambiado. Cuando el consejo reveló que habían mapeado exitosamente el genoma Proteano a través de viejos restos y fósiles, aprendieron que tenían la estructura de ADN más extraña. Una estructura de cuatro hebras, algo único de su raza. Una vez que Blacklight supiera esto, pidieron una pequeña muestra de ADN Proteano para su consumo.

No es necesario decir que la respuesta fue no, por varias razones. El ADN Proteano era raro y muy pocas muestras existían en el universo. Y aunque Blacklight era capaz de copiar la estructura de ADN de cuatro hebras, no tenían la información almacenada dentro de la estructura genética. Sin embargo tomaron una alternativa.

Los muchos construyeron dentro de ellos un trozo de ADN en blanco con la misma estructura de cuatro hebras, al igual que los Proteanos, y la llenaron con los análogos genéticos más parecidos que tenían. No era perfecto, sin embargo cuando usaron la estructura genética en el artefacto de Marte, la más sorprendente de las cosas sucedió. Recuperaron más datos que nunca antes y la vasta mayoría era nueva.

Sin embargo aun tenía fallas, no podían controlar con exactitud lo que conseguían, pero podían obtener más en menos tiempo. Los muchos aprendieron mucho después del experimento y propusieron un acuerdo de comercio, uno que revolucionaría la guerra por siempre. Volvieron a pedir el ADN Proteano y a cambio proveerían información de armas Proteanas, en concreto un rifle de partículas funcional. El consejo aceptó.

Dentro de la mente de Blacklight existen dos tipos de mentes, estas mentes son referidas como Individuos Consumidos e Individuos Fracturados. Para Blacklight no hay distinción, excepto por una. La entrada de los Individuos Consumidos a la Mente Colmena es una experiencia traumática, una que los dejaría irrevocablemente locos de no ser por la ayuda de los otros dentro de la Mente Colmena.

Los Individuos Fracturados por otro lado son mucho más esotéricos, nacidos de pensamientos y recuerdos errantes, unidos para crear una sola mente. Los primeros pensamientos sensibles de una mente fracturada bien podrían contar mucho sobre cómo se han vuelto una mente individual dentro del océano. Hoy marcaba el nacimiento de una de esas mentes. Pensamientos errantes de pronto comenzaron a desarrollar pensamientos propios y como cada uno dentro de la Mente Colmena el Individuo fue bienvenido por el todo.

Este pequeño cuya mente simplemente entró en la existencia y creció, en un sentido metafórico. Mientras más y más hablaban con este nuevo Individuo, este también habló. Y de una manera más rápida de lo que era concebible, el nuevo individuo creció y maduró con la ayuda colectiva de miles de millones y cuando el Individuo estuviera listo le hicieron la primer pregunta que a un Individuo Fracturado le es hecha.

 _Escoge tu nombre, pequeño._

En cualquier otra circunstancia pedirle a un recién nacido que escogiera su nombre sería estúpido y algo extraño, aunque Blacklight no es como ninguna otra entidad en la existencia. De hecho para Blacklight, los nombres tienen un significado esotérico. Son una palabra que uno escoge para definirse y menos una forma de identificación. La mente recién nacida vio a la enorme cantidad de conocimiento que se había ganado. Una variable historia de nombres e ideas de toda la historia humana y más allá de ella.

El recién nacido vio a la historia de las mentes, buscando directamente a los pensamientos que le habían dado origen. Y a través de la historia de aquellos pensamientos que lo procrearon. Varios pensamientos errantes que hicieron a la mente podían ser directamente enlazados a varios individuos dentro de los muchos. Un Individuo tenía un trabajo único si es que arcaico antes de que fuera consumido por los muchos. El trabajo también era el nombre de familia de varios otros dentro de la Mente Colmena.

La Humanidad era una raza interesante, y la nueva mente estaba entristecida en ver que no dejaría marcas en la historia con su muerte. Sus culturas habían muerto, aunque quizás podrían ser revividas. La nueva mente escogió su nombre.

 _Shepard._

* * *

Mordin entró al planeta tan pronto como las compuertas se abrieran. Blacklight era una especie realmente sorprendente, sin importar lo que nadie más pensara de ellos. Mordin sabía un poco más que el resto. Como parte de la expedición del GOE al planeta de Shanxi, le fueron informados varios hechos de los que la mayoría era ignorante, tales como el verdadero origen de Blacklight y la entidad conocida como PARIA.

Mordin era más joven que la mayoría que lo rodeaban, no que le importara. Todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos era investigar a la extraña entidad conocida como Blacklight y descubrir quién sabe qué acerca de su genética única. Hubieron ciertos problemas con la expedición, la compañía que tenían era algo ruda, en concreto el Turiano Saren, quien no era una persona agradable con la que trabajar por ninguna definición de la palabra. Aun así Mordin lo aguantaría.

Ya había verificado su trajo de materiales biológicos peligrosos. Una precaución debido a la naturaleza vírica de Blacklight y sus habilidades. Dio un paso fuera de la nave y vio al paisaje. El primer plan era colocar un campamento cerca de una gran cantidad de Torres Hélice cerca del ecuador de Shanxi. El área recibía más luz de sol que la mayoría del planeta, haciéndola perfecta para las enormes torres, las cuales absorbían los rayos de sol.

Docenas de ansiosos científicos salieron de la nave, cargando equipamiento que sería usado para la mayoría de sus estudios, al menos hasta que el resto de equipo bajara de los aires, el equipamiento que era demasiado grande para cargar. Alrededor de Mordin, los demás Salarianos estaban observando a la inusual biósfera que Blacklight produjo.

A Mordin le llamó en primer lugar la atención la tierra debajo de él. El área entera, hasta donde el ojo podía ver, estaba cubierta de una delgada capa de biomasa. Se arrodilló para darle un mejor vistazo, en concreto en un intento de deducir su propósito. La biomasa era una especie de sustancia como alquitrán de color negro y café, con venas microscópicas que eran de un color rojo brillante, aunque los ojos Salarianos eran muy buenos, los de Mordin más que los de la mayoría. Tomando su Omni-Herramienta, Mordin comenzó a trabajar.

El dispositivo había sido modificado específicamente para funcionar como un laboratorio en miniatura, rudimentario pero efectivo. Pequeños sensores y escáneres empotrados en el dispositivo comenzaron a hacer su trabajo mientras Mordin veía a los resultados.

"El mismo material que hay en los Evolucionados de Blacklight. Interesante, las venas cargan nutrientes y energía a varias partes de la Colmena. Subcepas de Blacklight detectadas. Cepas puras de Redlight también. Fascinante".

Mordin estaba vagamente consciente del Turiano que se había detenido a su lado. Incluso sin verlo, Mordin podía sentir la incomodidad en la mirada de Saren. Sin embargo Mordin no le puso atención mientras seguía escaneando la biomasa que cubría la tierra. Mientras lo hacía notó que una gran masa similar a un tumor estaba creciendo a no más de un metro de él. Mordin se puso de pie mientras veía lo que, según recordaba, era una Pústula Infectada crecer de la tierra. Mordin podía ver que Saren estaba tenso ante el espectáculo, pero no hizo ninguna reacción obvia.

Mordin mantuvo sus ojos sobre Saren un momento más antes de girarse hacia la Pústula. Una vez que alcanzara un tamaño lo bastante grande fue drenada de fluido por cuales fuera órganos que existían debajo de la tierra. La piel se desgarró rápidamente, revelando a un Evolucionado de Blacklight completamente vestido.

El Evolucionado vio sin denotar emoción mientras Mordin movía su Omni-Herramienta sobre el rostro del Individuo de Blacklight y alrededor de su cuerpo. El Evolucionado solo miraba con algo de curiosidad antes de que Mordin se llevara la Omni-Herramienta a los ojos. Luego de un momento de revolver sus contenidos Mordin asintió.

"Como esperaba, cuerpos hechos del mismo material que la masa que los rodea. Pequeñas diferencias. Mucho más denso, permite movimiento rígido, asociado con la mayoría de especies con excepción de los Hanar. Explica por qué los cuerpos de Evolucionados no se desparraman mientras se mueven".

El Evolucionado no dijo nada mientras Mordin lo seguía examinando, después de un tiempo Saren ya había tenido suficiente. Hizo un gesto con su rifle hacia la Torre Hélice cercana antes de hablar .

"Si terminaste, nos moveremos hacia las Torres" dijo Saren ni siquiera desviando la mirada de Mordin mientras sus ojos se quedaban pegados al Evolucionado.

Luego de un momento entrecerró sus ojos, aun mirando al Evolucionado, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Mordin le hizo un gesto a Saren antes de desactivar su Omni-Herramienta.

"Saludos. Soy Mordin Solus. Al tanto de muchas cosas de tu raza. Feliz de estar aquí" dijo Mordin mientras extendía la mano.

"Entiendo que la especie Humana original estrechaba sus manos como forma de saludo" dijo Mordin.

El Evolucionado vio inquisitivamente al brazo extendido por un momento antes levantar el propio y sacudir el de Mordin. Una vez que el acto fuera terminado, el Evolucionado le sonrió a Mordin antes de habla sorpresivamente rápido. Mordin sabía por qué lo hacía. Los Salarianos a menudo encontraban a las otras razas lentas de mente, y al parecer Blacklight había notado esto y estaba haciendo la conversación más cómoda para él. Mordin no estaba completamente seguro de cómo debería tomarse esto, pero se sentía agradecido, al menos hasta cierto punto.

"Soy Shepard. Soy nuevo".

Mordin asintió mientras volvía una vez más a ver su Omni-Herramienta.

"Mente Fracturada, recientemente nacida. Shepard es un nombre interesante" dijo Mordin mientras comenzaba a escribir notas.

"Me gustó, así que lo escogí" dijo Shepard.

"La Mente Colmena hace los nombres redundantes. ¿Por mi beneficio o con algún significado cultural?" preguntó Mordin.

"Sí".

"Ya veo. Ambos. ¿Entonces podrías explicar el significado cultural de los nombres?" preguntó Mordin.

"Los nombres nos definen, es lo que somos o elegimos ser. Hay más, pero no quiero que pierdas el tiempo" dijo Shepard.

Mordin asintió.

"Pregunta personal. ¿Qué significa Shepard para ti?" preguntó Mordin.

"Mi objetivo es ser el ovejero de la Humanidad, de cierta forma. Deseo traerles el conocimiento de Blacklight, incluso cuando esta expedición termine. Viajaré, trayendo de vuelta la cultura de la ahora muerta especie humana para ustedes. Quiero mantener su recuerdo vivo, incluso si se han ido. Ellos son la oveja y yo el ovejero" dijo Shepard.

"¿Oveja?" preguntó Mordin.

Mordin vio como una segunda Pústula Infectada crecía, pero esta explotó en vez de 'desinflarse' para revelar un mamífero grande con grueso y blanco pelaje. Mordin vio a la criatura mientras esta le devolvía la mirada.

"Los ovejeros, Shepherds en uno de nuestros idiomas, atendían a sus ovejas. Es una analogía. He decidido a la Humanidad como mi oveja y ya que los humanos se han ido, he decidido traer su cultura para ustedes. Para mantenerlos vivos de cierta manera. Después de todo si no fuese por ellos nosotros no existiríamos. No merecen ser olvidados" dijo Shepard mientras la 'oveja' se derretía y volvía a la biomasa que la rodeaba.

Mordin asintió mientras veía al grupo que se dirigía a unas Torres Hélice de casi un kilómetro de alto.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Mordin.

Shepard solo asintió.

* * *

Mordin vio mientras enormes Torres Hélice se alzaban por los cielos, creciendo de la biomasa que las rodeaba, absorbiendo los rayos de luz solar. Cada torre crecía casi 300 metros y tentáculos similares a ramas crecían, cada uno cubierto por trillones de células fotosintéticas, dándole a la torre un tinte verdusco.

Eran construcciones interesantes, unas que sus pares ya habían comenzado a estudiar mientras los laboratorios eran puestos en funcionamiento. El área era perfecto para su investigación debido a la cercanía con los océanos de Shanxi, en cuyas profundidades Pulmones Extractores crecían sobre ventilas geotérmicas.

Mordin se giró hacia las montañas, donde entre un valle protector, justo fuera de la vista, estaba un Cerebro Colmena del tamaño de un rascacielos. Redes nerviosas se extendían por la enormemente protegida torre, cubriendo las montañas. Era de suponerse que habían depósitos de Elemento Cero dentro de las montañas, ya fueran naturales, o tomados de las naves Turianas caídas.

Mordin ya estaba recolectando muestras. Shepard se quedó detrás, viendo a los Salarianos trabajar. Ocasionalmente volviéndose hacia Saren, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada o de vez en vez se movía para examinar el área. Mordin estaba examinando un trozo de las Torres Hélice. Más específicamente examinaba las cualidades fotosintéticas que poseía. Funcionaban de forma similar a la de la mayoría de plantas, usando energía luminosa y convirtiéndola en energía química. Entonces se sintetizaban azúcares a partir de dióxido de carbono natural y del agua recolectada, y se liberaba oxígeno como un subproducto.

Blacklight usaba métodos tanto de los encontrados en plantas como por bacterias fotosintéticas. Al verlo Mordin podía decir que no era algo que pudiera evolucionar de forma natural. Era demasiado sobreespecializado. La sobreespecialización no era encontrada a menudo en la naturaleza, y si lo era, entonces esas especies muy probablemente morirían. La adaptabilidad era siempre mejor que la especialización.

Claro que Blacklight estaba exento debido a sus habilidades de alterarse instantáneamente como fuera que les placiera. Mordin fue sacado de su investigación cuando sintió que la tierra temblaba ligeramente. Se puso de pie y se movió fuera del laboratorio improvisado para ver lo que estaba causando el temblor. Se encontró viendo a uno de los Goliats Infectados. Mordin solo podía ver como la enorme criatura se movía lentamente hacia las Torres Hélice.

A diferencia de los Goliats del pasado, estos no eran los deformes y vagamente humanoides seres. Como lo demás de Blacklight, ellos también habían evolucionado. Mientras que aun tenían cierto parecido humano, poseían rasgos asociados con los gorilas (especialmente su locomoción) y con los osos. Caminaban sobre sus nudillos, los cuales tenían largas protuberancias similares a garfios saliendo de ellos. Mordin podía inferir que los garfios en los nudillos estaban diseñados para trepar o como un arma de conveniencia, posiblemente ambas.

Su piel también se había alterado, estado cubierta en una coraza en áreas de menor flexibilidad, mientras que en las que requerían mayor movimiento, estaban cubiertas por filas de escamas que parecían del mismo material que hacía la coraza, creando un peculiar patrón en el cuerpo de las bestias.

También poseían un hocico, muy similar al de los osos, lleno con dientes filosos como una navaja de varias longitudes, notables eran los mucho más largos caninos hacia el frente de sus fauces. Sin embargo la parte más distintiva de los Goliats eran sus ojos. Eran especializados como todo lo demás, poseyendo rasgos de muchos animales con visión superior, en este caso los de la mantis marina. A primera vista los ojos de la criatura parecían residir en una cuenca como el de la mayoría de los animales, pero Mordin descartó esa idea mientras vio los ojos deslizarse fuera del cráneo del Goliat en tallos móviles, teniendo movimiento independiente el uno del otro. Luego de un momento los ojos regresaron a sus cuencas protectoras. La bestia se giró hacia la inmensa Torre Hélice y comenzó a arrastrarse sobre ella en la más inusual de las formas.

En vez de usar los garfios en sus nudillos o incluso sus impresionantes garras para trepar por la torre, colocó su palma contra la torre, y para la sorpresa de Mordin se fusionó parcialmente con la torre. Entonces movió su otro brazo un poco arriba del primero para repetir el proceso. Una vez que la otra mano se fusionara con la torre, la que estaba debajo se separó, la movía un poco más alto y se volvía a fusionar con la torre. El Goliat se levantó lentamente por la torre, cada vez que lo hacía los ojos se le salían de las cuencas y daban un vistazo, pero esto no hizo que la bestia se hiciera más lenta. Una vez que llegara casi hasta la cima, fusionó todas sus extremidades y partes de su cuerpo con la torre, dejando solo su cabeza y parte de sus hombros sin fusionar. El Goliat gruñó mientras comenzaba a absorber la energía de la Torre Hélice; luego de unos minutos el Goliat se separó, vio hacia abajo y saltó hacia la tierra, aterrizando con una gracia sorprendente para algo de su tamaño.

Mordin vio todo esto con fascinación abyecta mientras la bestia salía del área.

"Podemos obtener sustento de cualquier lugar con biomasa, pero hacerlo de esta forma toma menos tiempo. Los Goliats son grandes, por lo que necesitan más energía para actuar, por lo que vienen aquí" dijo Shepard.

"¿Qué tan a menudo tiene que venir?" preguntó Mordin.

"Depende. Si se mueve constantemente, sin detenerse, puede durar poco menos de tres días, de otra forma puede durar indefinidamente. Puede ganar energía de cualquier cosa. Solo es más rápido y eficiente hacerlo aquí, en la fuente" dijo Shepard.

"Voy a amar estar aquí" dijo Mordin.

* * *

Alex caminó a través de la Ciudadela, rodeado por dos de los guardias de Seg-C mientras se movía por las multitudes, no que necesitara la protección. La mayoría de aliens que lo rodeaban le daban un amplio espacio para caminar, manteniendo la distancia mientras lo veían con clara sospecha. No le importaba mucho para esta punto. Solo quería ver la Ciudadela y las acciones y comportamientos de los aliens que lo rodeaban. Era el Consejo quienes insistieron que si Alex quería moverse por la Ciudadela, debería hacerlo con guardias armados. Alex sabía con certidumbre que no era por la seguridad de él.

Ocasionalmente habían algunos aliens que parecían querer acercarse a él por varias razones, pero estaban siendo precavidos, ya fuera por la escolta o por el propio Alex, era algo que no podía decir con seguridad.

Al ver al lago artificial del presidio, Alex observó las acciones de una Asari cercana quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que no fuera obvio que lo estaba observando. Alex la vio directamente, sin siquiera parpadear. Ella desvió la mirada y tomó una bocanada de aire. Alex reconoció a la Asari como Jesla Chrin, la que hizo la pregunta de si Blacklight era en verdad inmortal o no. Ella lo vio antes de reunir su valor y caminar en su dirección. Alex solo vio calmadamente mientras lo hacía.

"Jesla Chrin" dijo Alex a la vez que asentía.

Ella se congeló por un momento antes de continuar avanzando. Los guardias de Seg-C mantenían una distancia respetuosa mientras que ella estaba solo un poco fuera del alcance de Alex.

"Saludos, Mercer" dijo Jesla haciendo una reverencia.

"Quieres preguntar algo".

Jesla asintió.

"Sí. Verás, soy una xenopsicóloga, estudio las mentes y pensamientos de otras razas" dijo Jesla.

Alex podía suponer la pregunta que no había hecho.

"Y te sientes curiosa acerca de nuestra Mente Colmena".

Ella asintió.

"Entre otras cosas. Ustedes son gente muy especial, Alex Mercer. El concepto de una Mente Colmena siempre me ha interesado significativamente. Estudié a los Rachni por esa misma razón, pero nací luego de que ellos se extinguieran, así que nunca tuve oportunidad de experimentarla por cuenta propia" dijo Jesla.

"¿Experimentarla?" preguntó Alex.

"Puede que no estés consciente, pero las Asari tienen una habilidad única de unir nuestros sistemas nerviosos con otros seres" dijo Jesla.

"Sí, estaba consciente. Sin embargo parece que no entiendes el problema con 'unirte' con, efectivamente, miles de millones de mentes simultáneamente" dijo Alex.

"Imagino que sería traumático. Sin embargo las Asari evolucionaron muchas defensas contra cualquier ataque mental posible durante el proceso, no estoy diciendo que funcionarían del todo, pero al menos no moriría. Al menos teóricamente" dijo Jesla.

"¿Teóricamente?" preguntó Alex con escepticismo.

Jesla solo le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

"¿Estás pidiendo unirte conmigo y por extensión con miles de millones de otras mentes?" preguntó Alex.

"Bueno... sí. Es solo que la idea de una Mente Colmena me fascina. Es como una unión permanente, solo que entre una especie entera. Al menos creo que eso es. La unión tiene cierto significado cultural para mi gente, podrías considerarlo como un gesto de buena voluntad" dijo Jesla, la sonrisa amigable que tenía no hizo nada para convencer a Alex que esto fuera una buena idea, en lo absoluto.

Alex suspiró y se inclinó sobre un barandal mientras veía al lago artificial.

"La curiosidad es algo interesante. Las especies que la demuestra son vistas como inteligentes y casi cada especie sensible la tiene. Para las que son capaces de viajar por el espacio, deben poseerla o de otra forma por qué elegirían viajar por las estrellas. Eso dicho, la curiosidad puede llevar al entendimiento y la iluminación, pero también puede llevarte a la muerte. Hay incontables mentes hablándome incluso ahora, y tú tienes la indivisa atención de cada una de ellas. Hemos decidido que esta empresa que quieres llevar a cabo podría potencialmente matarte. Somos nuevos en la Ciudadela, no podemos arriesgarnos a ponerte en peligro o complacer tu curiosidad. Hacer eso podría matarte y destruir lo que esperamos: la coexistencia" dijo Alex.

"Ya veo. ¿Quizás sea posible en otro momento?" preguntó Jesla con esperanza.

"No es probable, pero el futuro siempre está en movimiento. Es posible que un día experimentes las mentes de miles de millones, pero ese día no es hoy" dijo Alex.

"Ya veo. Gracias por tu tiempo" dijo Jesla mientras se alejaba.

"Sí" dijo Alex con calma antes de colocar sus manos en sus bolsillos y alejarse, sin siquiera darle un vistazo a Jesla.

Jesla vio como Alex se marchaba y una vez que estuviera fuera de su campo de visión su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se movió hacia el otro lado del lago antes de activar su Omni-Herramienta.

"Matriarca, he fallado" dijo Jesla con pesar.

"Lo escuché todo, no fallaste, Jesla. Es muy probable que tengamos una oportunidad".

"Sí, Matriarca".

"No te preocupes, mientras que no podemos confirmar las verdaderas intenciones, asumiendo que tengan alguna, sabemos que no son hostiles, no aun en cualquier caso. Por ahora podemos asumir que son sinceros en sus palabras, pero debemos tomar precauciones. Estás relevada de tus deberes por ahora. Te llamaré si te necesito".

"Sí, Matriarca Benezia. Que la Diosa la proteja".

"Y también a ti".

La Omni-Herramienta se desactivó mientras Jesla se alejaba.

* * *

Mordin vio el video mientras los dispositivos se sumían más profundo en el mar. Habían enormes Pulmones Extractores que crecían sobre ventilas geotérmicas submarinas. Los dispositivos eran meramente para ver cómo funcionaban y de verdad era algo fascinante. Los Pulmones se inflaban, succionando energía mientras que grandes tubos que parecían ser enormes venas enviaban la energía a través de una red submarina. Las venas no estaban en peligro de reventarse. Y solo una fracción de la energía era usada por los pulmones.

Era fascinante ver que sobre esas grandes venas crecían sacos carnudos, llenos con fluidos y gases en exceso tomados de las ventilas. De vez en cuando los tumores se desprendían de las venas y flotaban hacia la superficie, donde grandes Voladores, similares a aves, descendían hacia ellos y los movían a donde fueran necesarios. Era un sistema realmente ingenioso.

Los mares de Shanxi mostraban otras formas de Infectados, adecuados para el mundo submarino. Incluso criaturas mucho más grandes que un Goliat. Compartían cierto parecido con las Bionaves de Blacklight, solo que mucho más adecuadas para viaje submarino que para viaje espacial. Evidentemente estos Leviatanes estaban hechos para proteger a los Pulmones Extractores.

Mordin desvió la mirada de la pantalla mientras veía a los sacos carnosos que Blacklight le permitió estudiar. Cada uno tenía químicos que Blacklight usaba por una variedad de razones. Otros tenían gases. Era inusual ya que los materiales de los sacos eran puros. Cada químico o gas no tenía rastros de nada más. Los Pulmones Extractores no solo eran capaces de recolectar los materiales que necesitaba Blacklight, sino que los separaban a la perfección. De hecho lo hacían mejor que la mayoría de máquinas. La piel de los sacos era altamente maleable, resistente a la perforación o a fisurarse. Se veía casi como plástico, solo que mucho, mucho más fuerte.

"Monstruosamente sobreespecializado" se dijo Mordin.

* * *

Tevos se sentó calladamente mientras trabajaba. Últimamente las cosas habían estado caóticas. Las acciones de la Cura habían sido horribles y causaron muchos daños. Sin mencionar que las rápidas acciones de Blacklight habían asegurado la destrucción de la Cura en solo dos días. Blacklight no lo hizo por su cuenta, solo consumieron a un miembro de la Cura, un Turiano, le dijeron a Seg-C todo lo que sabían de la Cura y los dejaron hacerse cargo de ello.

Considerando la alternativa, Tevos se sentía aliviada de que Blacklight no lo hiciera por su cuenta. Solo la Diosa sabe cómo reaccionaría la gente si Blacklight consumiera una organización entera, terrorista o no.

Fue sacada del trabajo de su escritorio cuando su computadora personal se encendió. Se movió hacia ella y la activó. Asintió cuando la imagen de la Matriarca Benezia apareció en pantalla.

"Saludos, Tevos. Me arrepiento de informarte que mi agente fue incapaz de unirse con Alex Mercer" dijo Benezia.

Tevos solo se encogió de hombros mientras recorría su cabeza con su mano.

"No puse mucha fe en ese plan y era de esperarse. Aun así al menos lo intentamos. Aun desearía estar segura si Blacklight desea hacer las cosas bien. Son una especie aterradora" dijo Tevos.

"Cierto. Escribí algunas cosas que deben ser discutidas acerca de ellos y te los envíe. Las otras Matriarcas están precavidas ante Blacklight, ha sido discutido y creemos que mientras que Blacklight debería tener permitido colonizar otros mundos y planetas, se deben tomar más limitaciones en mundos natales" dijo Benezia.

"Estaba pensando en algo similar. Gracias por tu ayuda, Benezia" dijo Tevos.

Benezia asintió mientras la pantalla parpadeaba y se apagaba. Tevos suspiró y volvió al trabajo.

Claro que incluso mientras lo hacía todos sus pensamientos se quedaron con Blacklight. Eran sin duda algo capaz de un gran caos. Una plaga con voluntad podría ser su final si se volvían en su contra, claro que Tevos sabía que no debía preocuparse demasiado por los 'que tal si'. La gente podía volverse loca si pensaban demasiado en las posibilidades. ¿Qué tal si los Krogan averiguaban la cura para la Genofagia? ¿Qué tal si los Turianos se volvían contra la Ciudadela? ¿Qué tal si las Asari abusaban de sus bióticos naturales? Bueno, Tevos suponía que esto último era particularmente cierto para mucha de su gente, sobre todo la joven.

De todas formas Tevos tenía poca fe en que una unión con Blacklight condujera a nada bueno para la Asari en cuestión. La supervivencia era altamente posible, después de todo en las Guerras Rachni varias Asari se habían unido con Reinas Rachni que fueron capturadas. Docenas de hecho habían sido exitosas, pero muy pocas salían ilesas, la mayoría terminando del color de las sombras aceitosas y sobre agrias notas amarillas. Tomando eso en cuenta, sobrevivir a una unión con Blacklight era altamente probable, pero seguir cuerdo luego de esta era un poco más complicado.

Sin mencionar que Blacklight podría aprender de la Asari en cuestión, aunque al final todo lo que sabrían es que se trataba de Benezia. Tevos se aseguró de que Jesla nunca supiera que ella estaba personalmente involucrada. Aun así Jesla conocía algunos secretos, no los más importantes, pero unos pocos que las Asari preferían mantener como secreto.

Tevos suspiró mientras veía al brandy en el vaso al lado de su escritorio. Era tentador tomarlo, pero aun era demasiado temprano para ello. Las cosas estaban cambiando y ninguna de las Matriarcas sabían hacia donde se dirigían. Las ambiciones de Jobol eran aterradoras. Tevos podía admitir que el status quo de la galaxia no era perfecto, pero usar a Blacklight como Jobol había deseado llevaría a nada más que guerra y caos.

Sparatus se comportaba como un cínico, como usualmente lo hacía, una posición que jugaba bastante bien. Venía con ventajas en momentos, después de todo un cínico es la única persona quien podía estar en lo cierto, o terminar placenteramente sorprendida. Tevos podía respetar la idea, pero sus diferentes personalidades ayudaban al consejo más de lo que la mayoría sabría jamás. Tevos la Optimista, Sparatus del Cínico y Jobol el Realista. Juntos se encargaban de la galaxia lo mejor que podían, pero ahora… Ahora las cosas eran demasiado desconocidas. Todo volvía a Blacklight, y lo que era peor es que no era exactamente su culpa. Simplemente eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado desconocidos para que la gente los manejara.

Tevos había visto a los rumores y conspiraciones que aparecieron en la Extranet. Una alarmante cantidad de gente desconfiaba de Blacklight, de hecho la mayoría lo hacía. Todas las leyes de cuidado eran vistas desde posiciones tan cínicas que Sparatus se lo pensaría dos veces.

Todo lo que leía era el resultado de la usual paranoia, teorías que iban desde el consejo intentando destruir toda la vida en la galaxia usando a Blacklight, a Blacklight siendo simplemente un monstruo tomándose su tiempo antes de consumir toda la vida en la galaxia. Normalmente esto no sería un problema, pero sí lo era la cantidad de gente quien de verdad creían esto.

Tevos volvió a ver el vaso de brandy, lo tomó en su mano y se lo bebió más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en su vida. Su ser más joven durante sus salvajes años de doncella habría estado orgullosa.

* * *

Jobol leyó los archivos enviados por el equipo que analizaba a Blacklight, Era iluminador ver la miríada de formas en las que Blacklight se adaptaba a varios extremos. Ya fuera el clima o la temperatura. Luego de verlas, se cruzó con algo más de información, información que era preocupante.

"Nunca imaginé que los Batarianos pensaran tal idea. Debería recordar que son más inteligentes de lo que les doy crédito" se dijo Jobol.

Jobol acababa de recibir la información. Mientras que la Ciudadela estaba traficando con información, los Batarianos estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para reunir el exceso de Elemento Cero de Blacklight. Debido a su proximidad al virus actuaron con rapidez. Tenía lógica, después de todo eran asociados del consejo y como tal cualquier información que el consejo consiguiera de Blacklight acerca de los relés y demás también lo conseguirían ellos.

Claro que habían formas de limitar eso. Jobol estaba confiado de que podía esconder algo de la información ganada de Blacklight, solo tendría que convencer a Tevos y Sparatus, una hazaña por sí sola, pero no una completamente imposible. De hecho con base en lo que ya había provisto Blacklight, sería simple que sus colegas vieran que sería mejor mantenerlo fuera de las manos de sus asociados, al menos de momento.

Una de estas informaciones era el file de partícula supuestamente usado por los mismos Proteanos. Al parecer Blacklight consiguió mucho del dispositivo luego de aprender más sobre los Proteanos a través de los Turianos consumidos. Como consecuencia ahora tenían mejor información de cómo extraer más cosas del dispositivo y estaban trabajando más rápido de lo concebiblemente posible,

Eso era muy interesante para Jobol. Incluso luego de los milenios que había existido el consejo, ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de decodificar completamente algo en un dispositivo Proteano, principalmente debido a que la tecnología reaccionaba a su biología única. Siempre había sido sabido que el ADN Proteano era de cuatro hebras, y los dispositivos al parecer habían sido diseñados con eso en mente.

Al parecer Blacklight fue capaz de aplicar esto de alguna manera a sí mismo al momento que aprendieron de su biología única y se dieron la biología necesaria para aprender mejor de los dispositivos. Jobol fue incluso capaz de confirmar esta teoría con solo preguntarle a Alex Mercer. Jobol sabía que Blacklight era vastamente inteligente, más que cualquier individuo pudiera presumir de serlo, incluso él. Era un absoluto deleite saber que además eran realmente ingeniosos. Justo ahora una rara muestra de ADN Proteano estaba siendo enviado a Blacklight, no estaba completa debido a su edad y su estado deteriorado, pero Jobol tenía altas esperanzas de que Blacklight resolver el problema.

Sí, Jobol estaba confiado en que podría evitar que los Batarianos aprendieran demasiado, demasiado pronto. Sus metas para el futuro no serían amenazadas por viles esclavistas que pensaban haber encontrado un mejor trato. No, él les mostraría el verdadero significado de conspirar y apuñalar por la espalda, después de todo, Jobol ya tenía un prototipo de rifle de partículas funcional, y lo que era aun mejor, si su investigación privada era correcta, el rifle podía ser teóricamente alterado y adaptado para convertirlo en un arma de nave estelar a largo alcance, solo necesitaban los cálculos para terminarlo.

* * *

Luego de que todo fuera dicho y hecho por el día, el joven Mordin comenzó a escribir sus descubrimientos acerca de Blacklight para presentar ante el GOE. Hasta ahora su reporte no pintaba un retrato que les fuera gustar a sus superiores, pero no le importaban sus reacciones, solo que su reporte fuera tan informativo como pudiera ser.

Del escritorio de Mordin Solus.

Hallazgos iniciales acerca de Blacklight.

El Virus Blacklight no es como ningún patógeno jamás encontrado por una raza de la Ciudadela. Cuando el virus se pone en contacto con una célula viviente toma su control y cambia su propósito, en vez de usarla como combustible para hacer nuevas copias o cepas de sí misma. Una vez que una célula es infectada, todos sus rasgos genéticos son accedidos por el virus, esto permite que Blacklight construya una biblioteca con varios rasgos que Blacklight puede aplicarse. Sin embargo esto solo rasga la superficie de lo que Blacklight puede hacer.

Células infectadas se replican a velocidades imposiblemente rápidas cuando Blacklight tiene suficiente energía con la cuál alimentarlas, es este proceso lo que permite que las células permanezcan vivas en vez de ser usadas como fuente de comida. Lo que es más interesante son los efectos que el virus tiene en regiones antes dormidas y no codificantes de ADN, o ADN Basura. Estas se vuelven activas, dándole a Blacklight varios rasgos de especies que han evolucionado de ellos hace mucho. Rasgos de especies extintas.

La biomasa de Blacklight contiene células que están en esencia 'blancas' pero que son capaces de cambiarse en otro tipo de célula facsímil simplemente excavando en la biblioteca de rasgos disponibles que Blacklight ha ganado.

De acuerdo a un Individuo de Blacklight estos cambios son tan drásticos, y previamente el virus tenía una tasa de mortandad del 99.99% en aquellos infectados. Alex Mercer fue el 0.01% y a través de su habilidad de consumo es capaz de absorber a otros, dándoles la capacidad de pasar el proceso de infección e ir directamente al resultado en el que un individuo ha sobrevivido la infección.

En nuestras observaciones iniciales hemos descubierto que hay varias cepas de Blacklight, una de las cuales es llamada por ellos la Cepa Roc, la cual se esparce por el aire, otra llamada Cepa Hidra, capaz de hacer trillones de copias de sí misma más rápido que cualquier otra cepa, y una llamada la Cepa Robagenes, idealmente usada para transferencia de genes, al ser capaz de seleccionar y mantener una cantidad incalculable de información genética para transferir de una colonia viral a la siguiente.

Debe notarse que cepas de Redlight fueron encontradas dentro de la biomasa de Blacklight, así como muchas especies que no se pudieron identificar, asumimos que son otros patógenos víricos no relacionados con Blacklight. Al considerar que muchas de las cepas virales tienen ARN en vez de ADN y no una estructura de la que Blacklight tome el control, parece que hay otro método por el cual Blacklight puede asimilar o controlar patógenos virales. Por favor noten que de ser cierta esta teoría, Blacklight muy bien podría ser capaz de asimilar o controlar la Genofagia y reprogramarla para sus deseos.

Ninguna cepa dentro de Blacklight estaba en peligro de extinción y cada una de ellas está hecha para varios propósitos, ninguno de los cuales está en competencia con los de otras cepas, de hecho cada cepa parece trabajar con las demás sin falla alguna. Es inusual que estas cepas se comporten más como individuos dentro de una colmena de insectos que dentro de una colonia viral.

El comportamiento de Blacklight es interesante y usa un sistema único para transportar materiales de planeta en planeta. Sus métodos de ganar estos materiales son igualmente fascinantes y he tenido el placer de verlos de primera mano. La única estructura que no hemos investigado por razones de seguridad es el Cerebro Colmena, debido a la descargas eléctricas ocasionales y PEM de la construcción. Trajes aislados sin Hardware eléctrico se nos están enviando para permitirnos examinar la torre, aunque la actividad eléctrica nos limitará a observaciones estrictamente visuales por ahora ya que dispositivos eléctricos tienden a tener cortos circuitos ocasionales o incluso dejan de trabajar del todo cuando están en proximidad con la torre. Blacklight nos ha permitido tomar algunas muestras de las torres. Estoy ansioso de ver qué nuevos misterios nos revelará esta extraña raza.

Es interesante que, gracias a un Individuo del nombre Shepard, descubrimos cómo los Evolucionados son capaces de aparentemente crear armamento metálico. Blacklight no es capaz de manifestar metales, en vez el proceso es mucho menos complejo. Cuando hicimos el descubrimiento Shepard respondió algunas preguntas. Inicialmente Alex Mercer no tenía esta habilidad, tomó un tiempo para que se manifestara. Sin embargo averiguamos que la sangre Humana tenía hierro en ella, no el suficiente para usar en las armas que Blacklight usa, sin embargo al consumir otros con sangre rica en hierro, Alex comenzó a recolectarlo sin saber. Las partículas de hierro encontradas en la biomasa de Blacklight son movidas por lo que parece ser un organismo microscópico con una cabeza similar a una garra y un flagelo. La cabeza en forma de garra sostiene el hierro y lo mueve como sea necesario mientras que el flagelo es usado para movimiento. Una vez que Alex Mercer hubiera recolectado el suficiente hierro comenzó a usarlo en forma de garras metálicas y más tarde en cuchillas. Cuando Blacklight desea formar cuchillas o garras simplemente le ordenan a los organismos que sostengan el hierro y se muevan a áreas en concreto, usualmente los brazos y coloquen las partículas de hierro en la forma requerida. El organismo usa su flagelo como una herramienta para sujetarse y enlazarse a otros organismos que sostienen hierro, con el fin de mantener la forma necesaria.

El hierro ya no es lo único que se usa. Otros diferentes metales y materiales son usados por igual. Muchas de las construcciones pueden hacer crecer una coraza metálica por debajo de su caparazón o biomasa para aumentar su defensa. Sin embargo este proceso es algo limitado, ya que los flagelos de los organismos no pueden agarrarse a los demás indefinidamente, pero hemos medido que lo pueden hacer hasta 15 horas. Esto explica por qué caparazones y conchas con preferidas por Blacklight por encima de armadura metálica.

Hay un indudable horror en esta especie, no solo pos su biología, sino por sus acciones y comportamientos. Y aun así veo la maravilla que viene con este horror. Blacklight es una especie maravillosa, y me da gusto de que fuera capaz de conocerla.

Este fue el Doctor Mordin Solus del Departamento de Investigación del GOE.

Mordin terminó de escribir antes de suspirar. Mientras volvía a sus papeles comenzó a tomar algunas notas. Vio como Shepard se acercaba. Decidiendo que ahora era un buen momento para saciar su curiosidad, Mordin alejó sus notas.

"Shepard. ¿Podría preguntarte algo?" preguntó Mordin.

Shepard solo asintió.

"Me preguntaba cómo es que Blacklight aplica rasgos genéticos, debería ser imposible".

Shepard se quedó cayado por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Cuando consumimos algo analizamos su estructura genética, célula por célula y vemos qué genes hacen qué. Entonces teorizamos qué resultado tendrían ciertas condiciones y luego aplicamos esos rasgos. Podemos hacer esto muy rápido" dijo Shepard.

"Los genes no funcionan de esa manera. Agregar nueva química a estructuras existentes puede tener varios resultados en partes aparentemente no relacionadas de la estructura" dijo Mordin.

"En lo general estaría en lo cierto, no podemos hacer cosas como tomar los genes de un calamar y ponerlos en un gato en el lugar de los genes de su pierna porque no hay genes que solo hagan tentáculos o piernas, pero podemos predecir con precisión los resultados de varias combinaciones de genes. Y teorizamos lo que la nueva estructura haría con un pequeño margen de error. Tenemos muy buen conocimiento de la forma en la que los genes trabajan y podemos predecir qué combinaciones harán qué. No siempre tenemos exactamente lo que queremos, pero podemos acercarnos mucho en muy poco tiempo" dijo Shepard mientras se volvía a encoger de hombros.

Se quedó cayado por un momento mientras conversaba con la Colmena. Luego de un momento volvió a hablar.

"Recuerda que somos en esencia un virus, el cual funciona alterando el ADN. Cuando creamos una estructura de ADN hipotética suponemos lo que podría hacer y luego lo aplicamos a nuestros cuerpos. Si sucede que no era el resultado que deseábamos o nuestras predicciones estaban mal, simplemente nos deshacemos de esa estructura y comenzamos de nuevo. Si es como planeábamos o lo bastante cerca, entonces nos hemos dado efectivamente una nueva ventaja en nuestra continua supervivencia y continuaremos trabajando con esa estructura para acercarla tanto como sea posible a lo que queremos alcanzar. Los genes pueden ser muy predecibles si sabes lo que estás haciendo y confía en mí cuando digo que sabemos" dijo Shepard.

"Ya veo. Interesante" dijo Mordin.

* * *

Esto es nuevo para nosotros. Como los muchos que somos nos hemos acostumbrado a saber lo que todos pensamos. Estas razas son impredecibles para nosotros. Un misterio que resolverse. Un misterio que probablemente nunca resolvamos, no mientras un individuo permanezca privado a la colmena. Es nuestra salvación de nosotros mismos, ya que mientras la individualidad exista no nos perderemos dentro de nuestros sueños y recuerdos. Y aun así también podría significar nuestro fin. Mientras que es improbable que estos aliens nos destruyan, nada es imposible. Claro que tendrían que hacerlo con astucia, pero nada es invencible, nada es imposible de matar.

 _El problema es la confianza._

Lo es. La confianza es una avenida de doble sentido. No los conocemos y no podemos confiar en ellos, cómo podemos esperar que confíen en nosotros siendo lo que somos. Somos la pandemia y la pestilencia en una forma siempre cambiante que se mueve por el cosmos y se extiende. Somos horrorizantes para ellos. Somos el Apocalipsis en carne y hueso. Siempre creciendo, siempre cambiando. Deberían estar aterrados, justo como los Humanos lo estaban durante la vorágine.

 _No podemos dejar que la historia se repita._

No, no podemos. No como somos. No podemos perder el control que tenemos sobre nuestra biomasa. ¿Qué sucedería si nunca los hubiéramos encontrado? Nos habríamos quedado por siempre perdidos en nuestros sueños mientras nuestra carne continuaba moviéndose. Asimilando toda la vida. Qué tal si evolucionáramos más, asimilando la materia y la energía mismas. Condenándonos por siempre a la soledad y el aislamiento.

 _Los necesitamos si queremos prevenir eso._

Pero la cuestión es cómo poder confiar en ellos, y aun más importante, cómo pueden confiar ellos en nosotros. Miles de millones de mentes contemplaron y planearon y ninguna pudo ver una respuesta. Era demasiado nuevo. Pero Blacklight puede adaptarse, puede aprender. La respuesta será encontrada un día, la única pregunta es cuándo y más importante, cómo.

Somos muchos, somos tan brillantes como somos vastos. Lo encontraremos para salvarnos de la apatía en la que tantos han caído, ellos están siendo salvados solo gracias a los otros. Les debemos tanto por eso solamente. Planearemos y aprenderemos. Si hemos de permanecer como somos, como deberíamos ser. Los necesitamos y esa puede ser nuestra más grande debilidad.

* * *

El relé de Omega-4 era conocido colectivamente como el más peligroso de la galaxia. Nadie que hubiera ido a través de él había regresado jamás, excepto por ellos. Los Recolectores. Y nadie estaba cerca para verlos, mientras una gran nave similar a un panal de abejas salía del relé.

Se movió silenciosamente a través del espacio, sin ser vista. Luego de un momento la nave entró a velocidades FTL, más lento que los relés usuales, pero lo bastante rápido para sus fines. No mucho después de eso, salió a través del relé, algo viejo, algo poderoso.

Nazara, el Segador solitario había enviado la información disponible a Harbinger y tenía sus órdenes. Los Recolectores, mientras que eran útiles en su propia forma, también eran una desventaja en muchos aspectos, especialmente considerando las capacidades conocidas de la especie Blacklight, aunque incluso con esos poderes, los Recolectores sabían como pelear sin tener que enfrentar a su enemigo.

El Segador no siguió a los Recolectores, pues tenía que conseguir algo más. Inferiores incluso que los Recolectores, pero eran incapaces de caer ante el cáncer que se hizo conocido a la galaxia. Eran muy distante de ser ideales, pero serían suficiente por ahora.

Nazara entró a su propia velocidad FTL y se dirigió hacia el planeta de las máquinas. Con suerte llegaría ahí antes de que los Geth intentaran contactar a Blacklight.

* * *

Los Evolucionados vieron desde la distancia mientras los Salarianos iban a sus laboratorios. Eran vigilados en todo momento, sin importar el qué. En lo alto del mundo una sola nave estelar del GOE flotaba, actualmente sin rumbo alguno para reservar energía para los largos meses que estarían enviando información de vuelta a su hogar. Para el horror de todos a bordo, sus sistemas fallaron. Solo el Soporte de Vida seguía funcionando, todo lo demás quedó fuera de línea.

Los Evolucionados no sabían esto, en vez todos estaban trabajando diligentemente mientras caminaban hacia las pocas áreas sin infestar del planeta. Cualquier vida salvaje encontrada sería consumida y sus genes tomados a la masa. No todas las especies residentes de Shanxi habían sido consumidas y varias áreas fueron dejadas intactas por la infección de Blacklight, donde vida salvaje tenía permitido crecer. Blacklight había aprendido de la Tierra lo que sucedía cuando toda la vida salvaje era consumida.

Mientras que la energía geotérmica y los rayos del sol podían usarse como sustento, era altamente ineficiente para Blacklight comparado con consumir biomasa y la vida en Shanxi era abundante, o más bien lo era. Ahora grandes biomas eran bloqueados por paredes de biomasa donde se permitía crecer a la vida antes de consumirla.

Esto permitía una fuente de biomasa casi inagotable. Loa Cazadores patrullaban los biomas, viendo a los animales en ellos. Asegurando que ninguna especie quedara extinta como lo sucedió en la Tierra durante la vorágine. Nunca más volverían a ser privados de biomasa.

Mientras la infección de Shanxi continuaba, una nueva especie se hizo conocida para los Muchos. La misma raza que había cortado la red de comunicación de los Salarianos. Al instante los Muchos sabían que algo había pasado por el relé y el planeta entero se quedó quieto. Sabían que los Turianos habían terminado su operación de rescate. Comenzaron a prepararse para cualquier evento, fuera la paz o la guerra.

En lo alto del cielo una enorme bionave voló hacia el relé donde comenzó a manifestar garras y tentáculos mientras su forma se hacía más alargada, permitiendo que se moviera más rápido. Un biopolímero envolvió la caparazón en caso de que un ataque sucediera y músculos especializados hechos para disparar espinas de hueso endurecido se desarrollaron dentro de las fauces de la bionave.

Dentro de la bionave, compuesta de cientos de miles de mentes, se encontraba un sistema nervioso densamente empaquetado, en el cual nodos de Elemento Cero más grandes que un Krogan crecían en áreas específicas. Una vez que la red biótica estuviera completa, un aura biótica creció alrededor de la bionave, mientras esta se dirigía hacia la otra nave.

Era una pequeña nave de cable y metal, como las del resto de especies de la Ciudadela, aunque su apariencia era extraña. Su tamaño hacía claro que esta nave estaba diseñada para sigilo, y considerando los recuerdos de los Turianos consumidos, quienes conocían bien estas naves, no era una sorpresa que esta raza decidiera moverse calladamente a través de las estrellas.

La bionave vio mientras la otra nave comenzaba a usar destellos de luz para comunicarse, usando una especie de código Morse. Considerando que Blacklight no tenía tecnología para hablar mediante radio de nave a nave, sería suficiente por ahora. Lentamente el mensaje de los intrusos se hizo claro.

' _Saludos, Blacklight. Somos Geth. Deseamos iniciar intercambio de datos'._

* * *

 **NA:** Estoy basando la idea de las defensas mentales Asari sobre la Asari que se unió con la Thoriana en el primer juego de Mass Effect. La Thoriana es probablemente una de las criaturas más extrañas en el universo de Mass Effect, solo superada por los Segadores. La Asari sobrevivió y en un inicio parecía tener muy pocos problemas, mentalmente hablando, incluso luego de unirse con ese monstruo-planta-Cthulhu, excepto por la débil mente colmena que ella y otros humanos de esa colonia desarrollaron en Mass Effect 3.

Parece que la Asari al menos tuvo la habilidad de resistir la posible 'retroalimentación psíquica' como la llamo, cuando se une con otros. El hecho de que la Thoriana no es un animal, sino una planta sensible también muestra que la Asari podría unirse potencialmente con cualquier cosa con una mente pensante, sin importar lo que sea. Lo cual es por qué hay menciones de defensas mentales Asari, y en cuanto a las Asari uniéndose con los Rachni, como pueden deducir fueron indoctrinadas.

¿Estoy diciendo que una Asari podría unirse con Blacklight y salir ilesa? No, no lo digo, pero al menos no moriría.


	10. Reacciones P3: Geth y Quarianos

**Capítulo 10: Reacciones parte 3 – Geth y Quarianos**

Mientras que el equipo de investigación estaba intentando volver a poner a su nave en línea, la pequeña nave Geth llevó a la bionave a una luna remota, al momento que la nave volviera a tener todos sus sistemas funcionando, ni siquiera sabían que los Geth habían venido.

La pequeña nave de sigilo se quedó rígida mientras comenzaba a comunicarse con una serie de destellos. La bionave ya estaba creciendo órganos bioluminiscentes en las puntas de sus tentáculos. La conversación sería lenta, pero al menos sería privada.

' _Los Geth creemos que una paz mutuamente benéfica puede existir entre los Geth y la especie conocida como Blacklight'._

" _Somos de una creencia similar. A pesar de nuestras similaridades, también somos opuestos. Ustedes son una especie IA, nosotros no. ¿Qué pueden ganar de nosotros? ¿Qué podemos ganar de ustedes?'_

' _Información, recursos, alianza'._

' _¿Geth proponen una alianza con nosotros?'_

' _Sí'._

' _¿Pueden aterrizar en Shanxi?'_

' _Sí'._

' _Háganlo, la charla será más simple. No sean detectados'._

' _Entendido'._

La bionave vio mientras la pequeña nave Geth se movía a través del espacio. La bionave voló hacia la de Investigación Salariana. La nave Salariana tenía ventanas, lo que significaba que podrían ser capaces de ver a los Geth. Un problema que era fácilmente arreglado bloqueando su visión al ir a ayudarlos, algo que iban a hacer de todas formas, solo que esta vez además cumplía con un propósito secundario. La bionave voló de tal forma que bloqueaba la visión de los Salarianos. Y la nave Geth voló con facilidad al planeta.

* * *

En el planeta, Pústulas Infectadas crecieron en tamaño. La nave Geth bajó casi a nivel del suelo, flotando justo por encima del piso. Una proximidad que la mayoría de las especies serían incapaces de alcanzar. Mientras los Evolucionados veían, una forma mecánica cayó de la nave. Su especie de cabeza con luces se iluminó mientras aterrizaba grácilmente en sus pies. Observó a los Evolucionados que lo rodeaban antes de dar un paso hacia adelante.

"Saludos, Blacklight" dijo el Geth.

Uno de los Evolucionados avanzó. Llevaba una chaqueta, vieja ropa del ejército. Era un infame miembro de Blacklight. Una vez un humano conocido como Robert Cross, su mente salvada cuando una malvada entidad viral – el Cazador Supremo – fuera consumida por Alex.

Cross vino preparado en el evento de que fuera una especie de trampa. Improbable, pero si los Muchos eran algo, eso es precavidos.

De su muñeca salió una espina de hueso que descargaba electricidad, actuando como una versión orgánica de su Vara Contundente. Su otro brazo estaba fusionado con una construcción de biomasa y hueso que estaba construida para disparar cápsulas que contenían químicos altamente reactivos que explotaban y liberaban una nube ácida, reemplazando a su lanzagranadas original. Cross era capaz de usar estas dos armas con eficiencia letal y si eran inadecuadas, aun tenía los poderes que cualquier Evolucionado podía usar si la ocasión lo requería.

"Entonces quieren aliarse con nosotros. ¿Te importaría explicarme?" preguntó Cross.

"Se ha alcanzado un consenso entre la totalidad del colectivo Geth. 77.249% de los programas Geth están de acuerdo de que una alianza es factible. Más tarde se hizo otro consenso para determinar si deberíamos perseguir una alianza, 51.986% de los Geth estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberíamos".

"Entendemos esto, lo que queremos saber es qué es lo que podría ser benéfico para ustedes, y qué tienen que podría beneficiarnos. Y alianza sugiere que es una relación mutuamente benéfica" dijo Cross.

"Información y recursos. Los Geth han visto al consejo desde nuestra creación. Tenemos información de asuntos que son de interés para Blacklight. En adición Blacklight tiene acceso al consejo y puede darle información a los Geth".

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos podría interesar?" preguntó Cross.

"El consejo no sabe de una especie, un organismo similar a una planta cuyo sistema nervioso cubre un planeta entero. La descubrimos hace 54 años en un estado de hibernación. No tenemos razón para encontrarnos con ella, aunque sabemos de su existencia" dijo el Geth.

"Suena interesante. ¿Es sensible?" preguntó Cross.

"Desconocido".

"Estamos dispuestos a revelar la ubicación de esta especie a ustedes. En adición cualquier organismo biológico que los Geth descubran será comunicado a ustedes" dijo el Geth.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieren?"

"Alianza. Geth no queremos guerra. Geth no se suelen aventurar más allá del Velo de Perseo. Cuando lo hacemos es de forma encubierta. Blacklight tiene acceso a información del consejo de la que los Geth no tienen conocimiento. Información que podría ayudar a los Geth".

Cross asintió. La pica eléctrica en su brazo se retrajo y absorbió su lanzagranadas orgánico. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se cruzó de brazos.

"Además de eso, ¿Qué más implicaría esta alianza? ¿Qué tan profunda sería?" preguntó Cross.

"En el evento de que el consejo le haga la guerra a Blacklight, los Geth pueden ayudar a Blacklight sutilmente. Incapaces de pelear directamente debido al estatus de Geth con el consejo. La probabilidad de grandes pérdidas Geth son de un 89.0034% si es que el consejo decide destruirnos. No extinción Geth, pero pérdida irreemplazable. Sin embargo los Geth podemos ayudar indirectamente. Cíber guerrilla, sabotaje, subterfugio. Nada sería trazado hacia los Geth".

Cross pensó en todo mientras examinaba a los otros Evolucionados a su alrededor. Examinando todo cuidadosamente una y otra vez. No era el único que lo hacía. Tomó otra profunda bocanada de aire.

* * *

Una verdadera alianza entre nosotros es mutuamente benéfica. Ellos están exentos de la ley del consejo. Son una raza de IA, software, atados por la lógica. La lógica dicta su cultura, si es que puede llamarse así, es incomprensible para la mayoría. Nosotros no somos la mayoría.

Son un colectivo, más que nosotros. Un colectivo que forma una entidad única, hecha de partes separadas. Son sintéticos, sus mentes cableadas por la lógica. No nos mienten, serían incapaces de hacerlo.

 _Nos fortalecerían._

Sí, lo harían. Son iguales que niños en ciertas áreas, mientras que en otras son mucho más. Están siendo directos hacia nosotros. Aunque si tienen otras metas ocultas, deberíamos prepararnos.

 _¿Por qué no preguntar?_

Cierto por qué no. Después de todo son IA. Que preguntemos no debería darle un tinte negativo a sus interacciones con nosotros. Podríamos conseguir más información de sus metas, o podrían negarse a contestar. De cualquier forma estaríamos seguros. Así que antes de que acordemos entrar en esa alianza, deberíamos preguntarles si tienen otros planes en sitio.

* * *

Cross exhaló mientras asentía.

"¿Tienen otros planes que no nos hayan dicho? ¿Otra razón para esta alianza?" preguntó Cross.

"Sí".

 _Bueno, eso fue fácil de confirmar. Deberíamos preguntar más a menudo._

"¿Y cuáles serían?" preguntó Cross.

"Geth creen que podríamos aliarnos con el consejo".

Cross parpadeó rápidamente varias veces.

"¿Te importaría explicar más a fondo?" preguntó Cross.

"Información provista por Blacklight podría ser usada para la ventaja de Geth. Ingeniar situaciones donde los Geth ayuden a las especies orgánicas. Ejemplo, ayudar a quienes son atacados por los piratas usando la misma tecnología que usamos para incapacitar a la nave Salariana en lo alto de Shanxi. Otros escenarios similares podrían ser ingeniados. Los orgánicos comienzan a entender que los Geth no son peligrosos. Luego de un periodo de tiempo, el consejo podría venir a nosotros".

"Eso tomaría un tiempo, cientos de años, quizás incluso miles" dijo Cross.

"Sí".

"Vaya si no son pacientes" dijo Cross.

"Sí".

Cross asintió mientras veía a la nave Geth que flotaba encima del suelo. Luego de un momento los Muchos llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Estamos de acuerdo en una alianza" dijo Cross.

* * *

Elizabeth se movió con la elegancia de un depredador y una gracia sinuosa. Para muchos se veía mal que un ser tan similar como una Asari se moviera con el porte de un Varren. Los demás le daban un amplio espacio para moverse y apenas si veían en su dirección.

Sus ojos examinaron a los aliens que la rodeaban. Sintió la presencia de los otros seis Individuos de Blacklight en la Ciudadela. Vio todo lo que los demás veían y los guiaba cuando podían. Mientras se movía, sus guardias – un Salariano y un Turiano – la seguían con cuidado. Incluso ella podía sentir que estaban nerviosos y precavidos de la actual tarea que se les había asignado: proteger a la madre de una especie entera.

Elizabeth parpadeó mientras se giraba hacia los sonidos de discusiones. Se pausó en sus movimientos, quedándose demasiado quieta, como si hubiera sido petrificada. Sus ojos vieron sin parpadear a una visión curiosa. Un Quariano macho y un Salariano macho estaban teniendo una discusión acalorada. Los agudos oídos de Elizabeth escucharon el argumento con claridad, incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraba.

"No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo necesito conseguir algo confiable antes de dejar la Ciudadela. No me estoy quedando siquiera" dijo el Quariano.

"Estás arruinando mi negocio y has estado aquí por una hora. Es sospechoso. ¿Alguien te puso en esto? ¿Te contrataron para bajar mis ventas?"

"No tengo idea de lo que estás sugiriendo siquiera".

La conexión a sus hijos le permitía a Elizabeth ver una oportunidad de ganancia. Un pequeño argumento podría ser fácilmente resuelto, y mientras que el acto era pequeño, sería un paso en la dirección correcta. Aunque solo sería un poco, le mostraría a los demás que Blacklight era honesto en sus intentos de paz. La única falla en el plan era que Elizabeth, de entre todos los Individuos, era la menos probable en mostrar tacto. Los Muchos sabían esto y Elizabeth sabía esto. Decidieron seguir con el plan de todas formas y esperar lo mejor.

Elizabeth avanzó. Mientras lo hacía su biología se alteraba ligeramente. En su vida, Elizabeth había aprendido mucho acerca de la intimidación. El primer pequeño cambio era la adición de un par de párpados secundarios y transparentes, una pequeña alteración que evitaría que parpadeara. Elizabeth había aprendido hace mucho que el simple acto de evitar algo como parpadear por prolongados periodos de tiempo era una forma de sacar de balance a los demás y estaba más que feliz de usar esto a su ventaja. A continuación comenzó a alterar su producción de feromonas, las cuales causarían un sentimiento de paranoia y causarían que síntomas de miedo comenzaran a mostrarse en quien las oliera.

Elizabeth había aprendido suficiente de la biología de los aliens luego de que muchos de sus hijos comenzaran a escanearla y ella sabía que incluso si los aliens no tenían las mismas reacciones que los humanos, sus respuestas los pondrían incómodos. Como fue previamente mencionado, Elizabeth – como una Individua – no era alguien que se molestara en tacto, sutileza o sensibilidad.

Una vez que terminara continuó avanzando hacia los dos que discutían antes de detenerse justo fuera de su espacio personal. Los dos ya habían dejado de discutir y la miraban. El Salariano era obviamente el más afectado por las feromonas. A diferencia de los humanos, los Salarianos no poseían glándulas sudoríparas, sino que en vez su piel se tornó de un color inusual y su respiración incrementada causó que pareciera corto de aliento. En adición parpadeaba rápidamente y sus dedos temblaban. Aun así logró mantener la mayoría de la compostura.

El traje del Quariano le permitía no ser afectado por las feromonas. Obviamente estaba mostrando síntomas de agitación, solo que esta era causada por la forma en la que Elizabeth estaba rígida y les dirigía una mirada pétrea tanto a él como al Salariano. Elizabeth tenía una calmada expresión, vacía de toda emoción, no parpadeaba y no respiraba. La única indicación de que era un ser viviente era que sus ojos se movían desde y hacía el Quariano y Salariano. Luego de un momento decidió hablar.

"Su discusión me distrae. ¿Qué razón hay para ella?2 peguntó Elizabeth.

El Salariano tragó la bilis en su garganta antes de reunir su valor,

"Este Quariano está causando pérdida de ventas al quedarse parado sin comprar nada" dijo el Salariano.

"Estaba comprando, Bosh'net".

"Mentiroso. Sé que haces esto para alejar a posibles clientes" dijo el Salariano.

"No es mi culpa que existan los idiotas intolerantes. Espero recibir los mismos derechos que cualquiera que sea un visitante en la Ciudadela".

Elizabeth comenzó a sisear, causando que la discusión muriera en seco. Vio sin parpadear a los ojos del Salariano, antes de examinarlo con cuidado. Su cabeza se movió a un lado ligeramente antes antes de que se volviera a poner derecha.

"Según mi entendimiento dices que este Quariano vino a tu tienda a ahuyentar deliberadamente a intolerantes. En todo caso debería serle permitido comprar. Personalmente no quería que tales degenerados estuvieran en mi proximidad" dijo Elizabeth.

El Salariano asintió calmadamente, casi como si hubiera olvidado que estaba hablando con un súper virus.

"Por lo general estaría de acuerdo contigo, sin embargo soy un traficante de armas y este Quariano ha estado gastando una gran cantidad de tiempo en mi tienda sin comprar nada. No tengo problemas con su especie, sin embargo son esos 'intolerantes idiotas' como él los llama, los que pagan más por armas. Me desagradan tanto como a la mayoría, pero son una demografía a la que debo atender, una demografía lucrativa. Simplemente estoy intentando llevar un negocio" dijo el Salariano.

Elizabeth permaneció sin parpadear mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Y como un dueño de dicho negocio estarías rechazando a un cliente honesto simplemente para apaciguar a esos intolerantes. Habla mal de tu personalidad" dijo Elizabeth.

El Salariano abrió la boca antes de cerrarla al instante y llevarse la mano a la mandíbula.

"Aun así sigue el hecho de que este Quariano ha husmeado por mis bienes más de una hora y aun no ha comprado nada" dijo el Salariano.

"Estoy viendo a todo. Sé cómo distinguir si algo es confiable o no. Estoy siendo minucioso" dijo el Quariano como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

"Esto se está haciendo irritante. Tú, Quariano, ¿Por qué necesitas un arma?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"Eh... verás, la necesito para continuar mi Peregrinación".

Elizabeth se detuvo, la voz Turiana dentro de la Colmena habló del propósito de la Peregrinación. Parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, Quariano?"

"Nato'Sidda nar Gaaram".

"¿Qué tal si te dijera que puedo ayudar en tu Peregrinación?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"¿Puedes?" preguntó Nato.

"Sí. Sígueme".

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera fijándose para ver si Nato la estaba siguiendo. Miró hacia atrás y vio al Salariano quien significativamente y le dirigió la palabra a Nato.

"A pesar de nuestra discusión de hace un momento, te deseo suerte. Además si fuera tú no la mantendría esperando".

Nato tembló antes de seguir a Elizabeth.

* * *

Esto nos presenta con una oportunidad única para mejorar nuestra relación con nuestros amigos de entre las estrellas. Ayudar a este Quariano nos ayudaría en el largo plazo. Conocimiento limitado acerca de la Flota Migrante Quariana muestra que está en mala forma en términos generales, algo en lo que podemos ayudarles.

 _El Genoma Proteano todavía tiene que llegar, lo necesitamos antes de que nuestros planes puedan avanzar._

Cierto, pero al final este estado de nuestros planes es flexible. Podemos seguir adelante con la parte de la biotecnología. Mostrándole a esta especie que no es algo que deba ser temido cuando se usa por manos expertas. El proyecto del MediGel ya está terminado, solo debe ser revelado. Planeamos que sea el primer paso para que el consejo utilice biotecnología. Hacerlo permitiría que la masa confíe en nosotros.

 _¿Qué deberíamos hacer para ayudar a este Quariano? Ayudarlo pondría a su flota en mejores términos con nosotros._

Quizás la proposición del MediGel, ya está casi terminado, también hay vagos recuerdos en las mentes Turianas de una tecnología de Succión de Calor que puede hacer a las naves estelares invisibles a los sensores. Aunque eso debería permanecer con la milicia del consejo, por obvias razones.

 _Podríamos fortalecer el sistema inmune de los Quarianos._

No, no todavía. Quizás en el futuro, pero aun no confían en nosotros. Somos demasiado parecidos a nuestros aliados los Geth y ellos están más preocupados por los Geth que cualquier otra raza. El MediGel sin embargo puede permitirnos empujarlos a una dirección que mejore sus vidas. El MediGel podría ayudarlos más a ellos que a cualquier otra raza.

 _Entonces estamos de acuerdo._

* * *

Nato se sentó mientras veía a Elizabeth y Alex, quienes le devolvían la mirada. Nato se sentía incómodo bajo sus miradas mientras veía alrededor del cuarto para conservar la calma. Se enfocó en ellos cuando Alex comenzó a hablar.

"Entonces... Peregrinaje ¿no? ¿Cómo va eso para ti?"

"Mal" dijo Nato.

"Sí. Me lo imaginaba. ¿Cuánto has estado en ello si no te importa que pregunte?" preguntó Alex.

Nato notó que Alex sonaba casi desinteresado con todo esto, pero considerando exactamente con quien estaba hablando, decidió que era mejor no aclararlo. No era un idiota a fin de cuentas.

"Más de lo que he vivido en la Flota Migrante. No la he visto por casi 20 años. La galaxia no es un sitio amable para mi gente" dijo Nato.

"Supongo que no. En cualquier caso creo que podríamos ayudarte en esto si nos escuchas" dijo Alex.

Nato asintió con curiosidad antes de que se calmara un poco, aun se sentía incómodo con ellos, pero estaba mejor que antes.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienen en mente?"

"Blacklight no es técnicamente parte de la Ciudadela, nuestra biología viral nos limita por ahora. Como tal estamos exentos de ciertas reglas, dentro de la razón claro está. En concreto con la ingeniería genética. Verás, como un colectivo estamos intentando abrir una especie de compañía que cree bienes que sean de naturaleza biológica" dijo Alex.

"Eso... Sin ofender, pero eso no suena como algo con lo que desee involucrarme" dijo Nato.

"Es comprensible, sin embargo mantén en mente que nuestros bienes de biotecnología podrían mejorar la vida de cada especie en la galaxia. Ya hemos terminado con nuestra primera creación. La llamamos MediGel. De entre todas las especies, la tuya es la que más se beneficiaría de él" dijo Alex.

"¿Qué es exactamente el MediGel?" preguntó Nato.

Ya le habían atraído el interés. Seguía estando preocupado por exactamente lo que fuera el MediGel, sin embargo luego de casi 20 años de estar lejos de su familia se estaba desesperando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" preguntó Alex.

"Tengo todo el tiempo de la galaxia".

* * *

Sobre la siguiente semana, Blacklight le reveló al consejo sus planes para la creación de bienes de biotecnología. En un inicio estaban en contra de ello, hasta que Blacklight revelara la nueva creación del MediGel. Luego de un breve debate que involucraba a cada especie que era parte de la Ciudadela, eventualmente se acordó que a pesar de que técnicamente rompía la prohibición de bienes de ingeniería genética, Blacklight no era parte del consejo, no técnicamente. En adición sus usos probaban ser demasiado benéficos para no usarse.

Un breve periodo de prueba se implemento, en el cual fue probado en varias oficinas médicas alrededor de la Ciudadela. Inicialmente la desconfianza hacia Blacklight causó que muchas especies prefirieran usar métodos alternativos, pero la confiabilidad del MediGel combinada con sus múltiples usos en el campo médico causó que rápidamente se volviera un producto que era usado a través de toda la galaxia.

Nato, quien se había quedado con Blacklight durante todo ese tiempo para ver los usos del MediGel decidió aceptar la oferta. Regresó a la Flota Migrante con suficiente MediGel para abastecer varios cientos de hospitales y un contrato para el continuo uso del producto a cambio de pequeñas muestras de los Quarianos y pequeñas muestras de plantas en las naves Quarianas.

Luego de eso Blacklight fundó Neo-Gentek, una compañía fundada con el único propósito de crear bienes de biotecnología para varias especies. En el gran día de apertura, luego de pasar el cordón rojo, la Muestra Proteana por fin había llegado.

* * *

En el Sistema Solar varios Espectros abordo de una pequeña nave mercante vieron al Sistema Natal de Blacklight. Muchos solo podían ver a la extraña naturaleza del sistema. El relé de Sol, como el relé de Shanxi, estaba infestado con un verdaderamente enorme Cerebro Colmena y enormes redes de neuronas. Pequeños tentáculos se movían a su alrededor por alguna razón. El pequeño planetoide, Plutón, estaba infestado. Incluso desde el espacio podían ver el brillo rojizo de cientos de miles de millones de órganos productores de calor que prevenían que la biomasa del planeta se congelara.

Mientras pasaban los gigantes de gas, pudieron ver enormes construcciones de biomasa que cubrían la vasta mayoría de los planetas. Sistemas flotantes de redes similares a venas conectaban las enormes ciudades biológicas donde los Pulmones Extractores respiraban gases preciosos para ser usados por Blacklight. Unas criaturas similares a bionaves volaban dentro de los gigantes de gas, aparentando ser mantarrayas de kilómetros de largo que funcionaban como Pulmones Extractores móviles para ir a la profundidad de los planetas. Podían aspirar enormes cantidades de recursos valiosos, causando que sus vientres se inflaran antes de regresar a las ciudades para vaciarse de los gases en los Pulmones Extractores. Entonces volvían a sus tareas.

El Cinturón de Asteroides estaba también infestado. Cada uno de ellos estaba cubierto por biomasa de Blacklight que excavaba en lo profundo de roca rica en minera, donde se extraían recursos a través de millones de tentáculos flexibles. Muchos de los asteroides estaban unidos por redes y tentáculos de biomasa.

Muchos de los planetas y asteroides tenían kilómetros y kilómetros de esos largos tentáculos, cada uno acabando con lo que parecía ser una bionave permanentemente fusionada con las puntas de los tentáculos. La verdad es que eran órganos sensores que, cuando era necesario, podían escupir picas de hueso serrado lanzadas por capacidades bióticas. Útiles para proteger su territorio de posibles ataques. No que algún individuo cuerdo tratara de hacerle algo al sistema.

El espacio más allá del Cinturón de Asteroides era mucho más extraño que los planetas antes de ellos. La cosa más extraña eran las cosas parecidas a colmenas que servían como Cargadores de Bionaves. Enormes bionaves de diez kilómetros de largo cuyas espaldas estaban atestadas de una serie de agujeros en forma de panal irregulares en las cuales bionaves más pequeñas se unían o entraban en ellas. Esta bionave especializada usaba rasgos del ADN del sapo de Surinam para funcionar como un enorme cargador y alimentar a las bionaves de la energía que conseguía de las Torres Hélice que crecían a sus lados. A diferencia de otras bionaves, era demasiado grande como para moverse efectivamente de sistema en sistema. Aun así era más que capaz de hacerlo gracias a la adición de las capacidades bióticas.

Alrededor del cargador las bionaves volaban, vieron a la nave de carga con cuidado. Algunas alcanzaban tres kilómetros de longitud, otras tan grandes como unas Fauces Trilladoras completamente maduras. El Sistema Solar parecía más un complejo ecosistema que una serie de edificios y ciudades. Cosas más extrañas de lo que se podía imaginar veían la nave de carga con agudos ojos y órganos sensores.

Enjambres de Voladores, que habían sido modificados para viaje espacial viajaban en grandes números, recolectando los recursos para su transporte alrededor del sistema. Eventualmente el destino de la nave apareció ante ellos. El planeta Marte, una vez llamado el Planeta Rojo, ahora era predominantemente café y gris, los colores de la biomasa de Blacklight.

La nave de carga liberó el contenedor sosteniendo una muestra de ADN Proteano, la cual fue rápidamente dejada caer hacia la órbita del planeta. Mientras caía fue tomada por las garras de un solo Volador, el cual comenzó a volar hacia el planeta Marte. La nave de carga se volvió y salió del sistema tan rápido como le era posible.

* * *

El Volador entró a la atmósfera superior del planeta con el contenedor en sus garras. Sus agudos ojos vieron alrededor con cuidado mientras se dirigía hacia el dispositivo Proteano. Como todo lo demás, los Voladores habían cambiado muchos desde los días tempranos de Blacklight. Mientras que aun eran una especie de aves enormes, sus alas habían cambiado. Articulaciones adicionales les permitían movimientos flexibles y aerodinámicos. Aun tenían plumas, pero estas fueron alteradas. Los filamentos de las plumas fueron reemplazados por tentáculos de apenas el grosor de un cabello. Cada tentáculo producía constantemente pequeñas partículas ácidas que podían ser respiradas con facilidad y destruir la vida orgánica desde adentro.

Los huesos estaban ahuecados mientras que un órgano secundario en el pecho se llenaba con hidrógeno, más ligero que el oxígeno y se incendiaba a través de una reacción química iniciada en la garganta, dándoles la habilidad de exhalar fuego a 10 metros de distancia. Por supuesto que hacerlo les dificultaría mucho el vuelo, pero no lo haría imposible gracias a la red biótica agregada a su sistema nervioso cuidadosamente creado.

En adición, su cuello flexible les permitía una visión panorámica de su entorno y sus muy desarrollados ojos les permitían una visión especial que ninguna otra criatura podría presumir de poseer. El Volador planeaba sobre la biomasa que cubría las Ruinas Proteanas. Movió su cuerpo con flexibilidad y retrajo sus alas y se sumergió en picada. El Volador rápidamente rompió la barrera del sonido, liberando un choque sónico mientras las nubes pasaban a su alrededor. Varias millas antes de chocar contra el suelo, unas extrañas escamas se formaron, actuando como un colectivo de paracaídas orgánicos, reduciendo la caída de la criatura. Entonces sus alas se extendieron, doblándose en tal forma que la caída fue reducida a un nivel manejable que le permitió al Volador aterrizar grácilmente en el suelo.

El Volador se puso de pie mientras al contenedor fue tomado por un Evolucionado quien lo recogió y lo llevó a las ruinas. Nodos pulsantes de cientos de metros de nervios brillaban ligeramente mientras el Evolucionado se movía hacia el Dispositivo Proteano. Abrió el contenedor y vio como los tentáculos se deslizaban a través de él.

* * *

La estructura de ADN de cuatro hebras fue rápidamente aplicada a la biomasa que rodeaba y estaba directamente conectada al dispositivo. EL ADN estaba incompleto, luego de 50,000 años mucho se había perdido. No era la estructura de ADN Proteano más completa que el consejo tenía, aun así con las alteraciones eso fuel rápidamente arreglado. Una vez terminado, el dispositivo reconoció la estructura e inimaginables cantidades de información fueron directamente enviadas al colectivo. La cantidad de información mataría a un ser normal, desgarrando su cerebro y sobrecargando su sistema nervioso, pero Blacklight era todo menos normal.

El Colectivo miró y comprendió una vasta cantidad de datos científicos. Tantos datos que de hecho luego de un mes tan solo era parte de la información. Sin embargo mientras el tiempo continuaba, extraña información comenzó a mostrarse. Todo comenzó cuando Blacklight encontró datos menores de una máquina llamada el Crisol. Mientras lo veían algo mucho más alarmante comenzó a revelarse a los Muchos, la razón de la existencia del Crisol. Algo llamado los Segadores.

* * *

Dos semanas después de que el conocimiento del Crisol fuera revelado, Neo-Gentek ya estaba trabajando en su siguiente proyecto. Información tomada de los Turianos consumidos mostraba un sistema de camuflaje inusual en el que los Turianos estaban trabajando. Era llamado Hundimiento de Emisiones Internas, un tipo de tecnología que le permitía a las naves estelares ser invisibles a sensores. La principal falla del invento es que su uso excesivo podría cocinar a la tripulación de la nave, algo que solo podía ser evitado ventilando los conductos de calor.

Mientras que los Turianos estaban felices con la posibilidad, Blacklight vio un gran problema en que si bien era algo óptimo para el sigilo, incluso la menor probabilidad de cocinar a la tripulación era una falla. Neo-Gentek comenzó a trabajar en ello y pronto tuvieron algo nuevo.

Era llamado la Casta Congeladora. Una forma de vida amorfa que se alimentaba del exceso de calor, chupándolo como una esponja. De hecho era tan eficiente que cuando estaba inmóvil se formaba hielo a su alrededor, algo fácilmente arreglado dándole la habilidad de secretar un compuesto orgánico que era similar al anticongelante.

Cuando Blacklight reveló la Casta Congeladora al consejo le dieron la tarea a los Turianos de alterar una de sus fragatas de exploración profunda. La nave fue alterada con un sistema de tubos y bombas colocadas en el casco de la nave que era hogar de las pequeñas criaturas, las cuales se deslizaban por los tubos y chupaban el calor.

La nave fue un gran éxito y fue capaz de incrementar la cantidad de tiempo que el sistema de camuflaje podía ser usado por un factor de 10. Como el MediGel, la Casta Congeladora probó ser demasiado útil para declararla ilegal, aunque su uso fue limitado únicamente a naves estelares. Aun así, para Blacklight era un paso en la dirección correcta para ganar la confianza de la galaxia y considerando lo que aprendieron del Faro Proteano, sabían que necesitarían esa confianza.

Luego de que Blacklight averiguara sobre los Segadores, conversaron entre las mentes en lo que debería hacerse con esa información. No fue mucho tiempo después que los Geth los contactaron. Blacklight estaba muy sorprendida de que un Segador solitario hubiera contactado a las máquinas en un intento de hacer que se unieran a la causa Segadora para un plan que no había sido revelado.

* * *

' _23.87% de los Geth estuvieron de acuerdo y como resultado se han unido a las Viejas Máquinas. Nazara les prometió un Casco de Segador en el que los Geth podrán ser subidos de forma colectiva'._

' _¿Qué plan tiene Nazara?'_

' _Desconocido'._

Cross suspiró mientras veía a la Plataforma Móvil que estaba unida al Centro Geth, enviando información y permitiendo que Blacklight conversara con los Geth Ortodoxos. Blacklight ya sabía de la amenaza Segadora. El único problema era cómo lidiar con ella.

"El consejo no nos creerá sin evidencia. Incluso la información del Faro podría ser tratada como sospechas" dijo Cross.

' _Toda la evidencia presente implica a Blacklight como una aliada de los Geth. Es demasiado pronto para revelar esto al consejo. Si es considerado necesario lo haremos, pero el consejo puede actuar de tal forma que los debilitaría y a nosotros antes de la llegada de los Segadores'._

' _No podemos permitir eso'._

' _No'._

"Muy bien, creo que podemos trabajar con lo que tenemos. Como colectivo podemos deducir cómo dejar salir la información y evidencia al consejo. Hasta entonces les sugiero que comiencen a prepararse, nosotros haremos lo mismo".

' _Entendido'._

Cross vio mientras el Geth unido al Centro de Comunicación se separaba de él y caía al suelo grácilmente. Rápidamente se puso de pie y examinó el área que lo rodeaba antes de ver a Cross. La Plataforma Móvil estaba hecha especialmente, construida para almacenar más de un programa lo que le permitía actuar coherentemente aun y cuando estaba tan lejos del colectivo Geth. Cross y por extensión todo Blacklight decidieron llamarla Legión.

* * *

Nato se sentía bien de estar de vuelta en la Flota Migrante. La cantidad de MediGel que fue capaz de conseguir era más que suficiente para regresar y reunirse con su familia. Por supuesto que no duró mucho. Cuando la Junta de Almirantes escucharon de una invención de Neo-Gentek llamada la Casta Congeladora, decidieron que Nato sería el que debería intentar poner sus manos sobre ella.

Así que ahora estaba de nuevo en la Ciudadela, en la embajada de Blacklight. Era un pequeño cuarto, uno con las mínimas comodidades para una criatura. Sentado detrás del escritorio, con sus pies sobre este, se encontraba Alex Mercer. Mientras que parada de forma poco natural y viendo por la ventana se encontraba Elizabeth Greene.

Nato tembló mientras veía a Alex, quien simplemente le devolvía la mirada con tranquilidad, sus ojos ocultos debajo de su capucha y mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

"Nato, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte este día?" preguntó Alex con una sonrisa.

"Oh... bueno. Verán estoy aquí... porque... bueno... los Almirantes de la Flota Migrante... ¿Podrías por favor no verme de esa forma?" preguntó Nato.

"Nato, mi querido Nato. Estás entre amigos. Vamos ¿Qué te molesta? Toma asiento y dile al viejo Papá Nurgle lo que tus almirantes quieren" dijo Alex.

"¿Nurgle?"

"Salud" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó Nato confundido.

"Y estás perdonado. Deberías taparte la boca cuando estornudas" dijo Alex.

"Pero no estornudé".

"Sonó como si lo hiciste. Oh bueno, no es importante. Así que ¿Qué es lo que tus almirantes quieren de nosotros?"

Nato de pronto tuvo el distintivo sentimiento de que lo estaban jodiendo, como Alex diría. No le gustaba, pero no iba a discutir con el líder de un virus inteligente. Era más inteligente que eso.

"La Casta Congeladora" dijo Nato.

"Oh, eso. Sabes que técnicamente solo pueden ser usadas por naves estelares de miembros que tengan un asiento en el consejo ¿Verdad?" preguntó Alex.

"Sí" dijo Nato.

Alex juntó las palmas de sus manos antes de que se reclinara en su silla.

"Bien. Hablemos de negocios" dijo.

Nato parpadeó.

"Espera, ¿Solo así? ¿Vas a romper leyes sin protesta alguna?" preguntó Nato.

"Recuerda que no somos miembros de la Ciudadela y como Neo-Gentek es mi compañía, solo está sujeta a la ley del consejo cuando está en su espacio. La última vez que revisé la Flota Migrante no estaba actualmente en espacio del consejo" dijo Alex.

"¿Por qué no están ayudando?" preguntó Nato lentamente.

"Mira eso, justo por eso te estamos ayudando. No deberías estar haciendo una pregunta como '¿Por qué nos están ayudando?'" dijo Alex.

"No entiendo" dijo Nato.

"Elizabeth, ¿Quieres decirlo o debería hacerlo yo?" preguntó Alex.

Nato casi saltó fuera de su traje cuando Elizabeth dejó de quedarse quieta como roca y comenzó a moverse como depredadora. De hecho había olvidado que estaba aquí.

"Sabemos de la historia Quariana. Más que la mayoría. La perdida de su planeta y volverse una especie nómada es un terrible destino y la desconfianza que se muestra hacia tu especie es injusta. Como un colectivo somos similarmente desconfiados. Somos parias de la sociedad en esta galaxia. Vivimos en sus bordes. Cuando alguien requiere ayuda deberían de dársela. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"Supongo que sí" dijo Nato.

"Entonces les enviaremos ayuda" dijo Elizabeth.

Nato solo vio a los dos individuos ante él. Aun se sentía perturbado ante ellos, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a colocar su confianza en ellos. Después de todo, nadie más parecía querer ayudar a su gente en absoluto. Nato no era nadie para rechazar ayuda para su gente.

"Gracias".

* * *

Flotando en espacio Geth estaba el Segador solitario, Nazara. Siguiéndolo estaba una flota de Programas Geth relativamente pequeña. Mucho menores de lo que había esperado. Los Geth ya se habían comunicado con Blacklight mucho antes de su llegada, un problema con el que Nazara tendría que lidiar. La información fue enviada al primer Segador, Harbinger. Los planes tendrían que ser acelerados. La Cosecha tendría que venir temprano este ciclo. No se le podría permitir a Blacklight esparcirse más.

Los Recolectores ya estaban reuniendo varias especies para encontrar cuál de ellas sería usada para construir al nuevo Segador de este ciclo. Nazara recibió nuevas órdenes. Órdenes que llevarían a su destrucción. Aun así sería una pérdida aceptable, él no era nada más que una marioneta de la voluntad del Primero.

Sin embargo Blacklight era un desconocido. Necesitaban ser probados. Necesitaban ser aprendidos. Necesitaban ser purgados. Serían arrasados como los otros, era inevitable. Datos tácticos eran requeridos y los Segadores necesitaban saber si esta raza, este cáncer, podría ser absorbida en componentes orgánicos menores para un Segador.

La nave Segadora se detuvo y cambió de curso, dirigiéndose hacia un nuevo relé. Era tiempo de que probara la efectividad de la Raza Cáncer. Si su Mente Colmena funcionaba como estaba predicho, entonces los Segadores cortarían los lazos que hicieron con las otras razas si actuaban con cuidado. Si no era así, entonces valiosos datos tácticos serían ganados, aunque lo más probable es que Nazara fuera destruido.

" **Sería una pérdida aceptable".**

* * *

 **Códice**

 **Cargadores de bionaves**

Los Cargadores de bionaves son enormes bionaves que funcionan tanto como cargadores y alimentadores para Blacklight. Hasta ahora son una raza experimental ya que Blacklight ve la utilidad de esta construcción. Pueden acercarse a la longitud de 15 kilómetros. Sus formas varían, aunque todos poseen una serie de agujeros parecidos a panales de abejas en la espalda, en los cuales bionaves de varios tamaños se acoplan. Estos agujeros son un rasgo que las bionaves toman de una especie anfibia de la Tierra una vez conocida como el Sapo de Surinam, cuyas hembras podían unirse por la espalda con adultos completamente formados (aunque de menor tamaño).

Los Cargadores de Bionaves son más lentos que el resto de bionaves y solo tienen ciertas defensas, aunque todas son bióticas. La mayoría son tentáculos especializados que son especialmente modificados para disparar bombas biológicas o de ácidos. Además pueden usar ataques bióticos. A pesar de ser nombradas Cargadores, la principal función de estas bionaves únicas es literalmente alimentar a otras bionaves, ya que en sus cuerpos crecen Torres Hélice para generar energía.

Esta función le permite a las bionaves permanecer en el espacio por más tiempo, tomando energía de los Cargadores, lo que significa que las bionaves no tienen que regresar al planeta mientras un cargador esté dentro del sistema. Debe notarse que debido a la cantidad de biomasa que es requerida para hacer un cargador, son una rareza fuera del Sistema Solar y hasta ahora solo hay una.

 **Casta Congeladora**

La Casta Congeladora es un organismo gelatinoso que funciona como un enfriador. Se alimenta de calor muy rápido, lo que permite enfriar maquinaria sobrecalentada. El organismo está vivo, pero no es sensible. Más importante, no tiene ningún patógeno viral dentro de ellos. Debido al hielo que se forma a su alrededor, han sido modificados para secretar un compuesto orgánico similar a un anticongelante para evitar que produzcan demasiado frió, lo que arruinaría la maquinaria o evitaría el movimiento de las criaturas.

La Casta Congeladora es usada para enfriar naves estelares que usen el sistema de camuflaje inventado por los Turianos. Debido a la eficiencia con la que absorben calor, el sistema de camuflaje puede funcionar por un mayor periodo de tiempo. La nave así como el sistema de camuflaje fueron modificados con una red de tubos y bombas en los que la Casta Congeladora fluye para buscar fuentes de calor de las que alimentarse.

Cuando se les priva de calor, usualmente cuando las naves están en reposo, la Casta Congeladora entra en un estado de animación suspendida hasta que el calor vuelve a estar disponible. Como una precaución de seguridad, la Casta Congeladora ha sido modificada para reconocer formas de vida e incluso cuando están muriendo hambre por falta de calor, no las atacan.


	11. Reacciones P4: Krogan y Thoriana

**Capítulo 11: Reacciones parte 4 – Krogan y Thoriana**

El radio siempre fue un problema que Blacklight esperaba resolver. Especialmente cuando se trataba de comunicarse con otras especies. Sobre el periodo de varios meses, desde que descubrieran la especie de aliens de la Ciudadela, trabajaron en ello. El progreso inicial fue pequeño. Comenzaron cavando en la biblioteca de rasgos genéticos que Blacklight poseía. Las ondas de radio eran simples en papel. Simplemente un tipo de radiación electromagnética con longitudes de onda mayores que la luz infrarroja.

El punto inicial era buscar electrorecepción. La habilidad biológica de percibir estímulos eléctricos, una habilidad muy común en la vida marina. Al ver en estos rasgos, más específicamente en habilidades en vida no acuática como las abejas, cucarachas y equidnas.

Las bionaves hicieron crecer órganos que recibieran electricidad, cientos de miles de ellos. Esto a menudo llevaba a una sobrecarga sensorial, aunque era un problema menor cuando se trataba de una entidad como Blacklight. Pequeñas alteraciones permitieron que los Cerebros Colmena de Blacklight percibieran ondas de radio. Era el primer paso hacia usarlas.

A través de los meses Blacklight vio cómo se comportaban las ondas de radio, eventualmente formulando cientos de miles de algoritmos en su funcionamiento. Aprendieron, crecieron, evolucionaron. Eventualmente comenzaron su proceso de comunicación usando ondas de radio.

Usando una enorme cantidad de bioelectricidad producida por Cerebros Colmena, Blacklight comenzó a a alterar su salida eléctrica en un intento de encontrar una forma de crear ondas de radio del espectro correcto. Tomó varios meses, coincidiendo con el tiempo cuando Blacklight se enterara de los Segadores. Aunque era bastante primitivo era bastante útil.

Tomó otros tres meses para que Blacklight lo perfeccionara. Mientras que era simple y ciertos mensajes de radio a veces no eran enviados completamente intactos, era un inicio.

* * *

' _Hasta ahora toda la información que tenemos del Faro acerca de los Segadores no es suficiente para convencer a nadie de su existencia, nada concreto. Los Geth tienen prueba absoluta, pero considerando que son los Geth, quienes son más que capaces de crear lo que sea con computadores, bueno todos asumirían que es un truco o los implicaría como nuestros aliados'_ dijo Dana.

' _Claro, porque una raza de IA completamente lógica haría cosas como esas para cagarse de risa tomándonos el pelo. Dejemos a un lado que una raza de IA no haría algo que no tuviera lógica detrás de ello'_ pensó Alex.

' _Nadie dijo que sería fácil'_ dijo Dana.

Alex se sentó calladamente en el bar mientras veía a los aliens hacer sus cosas, y darle tanto espacio como uno pudiera querer. Alex encontró que los aliens eran extraños en muchas formas y no solo en apariencia, sino en pequeños actos que los hacían verdaderos aliens.

Los Turianos tenían esos pequeños rituales que hacían cuando estaban juntos. Todos bebían su veneno predilecto y luego de cada bebida sus mandíbulas temblaban un poco. Para la mayoría podía parecer un pequeño hábito que todos compartían, pero Alex veía que era hecho intencionalmente.

Uno de los Turianos más grandes incluso dijo lo que sonaba como una especie de pequeña plegaria antes de beber su trago. Alex le pidió a Dana que le preguntara a los Turianos consumidos si había algún significado detrás de ello y al parecer era así. Los Turianos consumidos le dijeron que era hecho para honrar a sus muertos, la idea era que sus mandíbulas tuvieran pequeñas gotas de alcohole en ellas luego de cada sorbo que se derramaban, esencialmente dándole la bebida a los espíritus de los difuntos.

Unos cuantos de los más jóvenes lo hacían, pero no todos ellos, y solo eran aquellos que habían perdido a alguien. Y no había ninguno de los mayores que no hiciera ese ritual. Alex suponía que era el precio que se pagaba por tener una cultura altamente militarista. La muerte era común para los Turianos.

Alex dirigió su mirada hacia una Asari solitaria. Como el propio Alex la Asari pasaba su tiempo simplemente viendo a la gente. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que lo disfrutaba. De vez en cuando una pequeña aura de energía biótica brillaba en su piel, un aura tan pequeña que Alex apenas si la veía, y considerando lo refinado de su visión, sabía que nadie más la podía ver.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta lo que hacía. Alex vio mientras un Turiano ebrio casi chocaba con un Salariano. Un pequeño empuje biótico movió gentilmente al Turiano fuera del camino, justo lo suficiente para evitar al Salariano. Ninguno de ellos notó. Alex lo vio de nuevo cuando evitó que la bebida de un Krogan cayera, de nuevo nadie lo notó.

Antes de que Alex pudiera hacer nada un gran y escamoso Krogan caminó enfrente de él y se le quedó viendo. Alex lo vio por un momento antes de que la irritación de que se le quedaran viendo lo superara.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Alex.

"Soy Wrex. Necesito que vengas conmigo" dijo el Krogan con cicatrices.

Alex solo alzó una ceja. El Krogan simplemente le parpadeó como si la petición fuera algo que sucediera todo el tiempo. Alex decidió que los Krogans eran algo raros.

"¿Para qué?"

"Porque tengo que golpear algo en la cara y Blacklight parece estar hecho de algo más resistente que los demás".

Alex sonrió.

' _Alex, no hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer'_ vino la voz de Dana en su mente.

Alex, como cualquier hermano mayor, había dominado el arte de ignorar a sus hermanos. Estaba a punto de divertirse y estaría condenado si Dana le arruinaba eso.

"¿Esto de verdad va a pasar justo ahora o solo estás intentando subir mis esperanzas?"

"Oh, va a suceder. ¿Entonces bienes o qué?" preguntó Wrex.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que voy!"

' _¡Maldición, Alex!'_ dijo Dana.

Wrex asintió

"Entonces ¿Alguna razón por la que quieras que nos saquemos la mierda a golpes?" preguntó Alex.

"Hijo, hay dos cosas que necesitas saber antes de que comencemos. La primera es que todos los Krogans, sin excepción y sin importar el clan del que vengamos tenemos la misma filosofía básica. Creemos que no hay ningún problema en el universo que no pueda ser resuelto con puños, armas o un cabezazo bien puesto. Los más inteligentes incluso saben cómo usarlos todos para resolver un problema" dijo Wrex.

"Creo que ya me agradan los Krogans" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Wrex asintió.

"La siguiente cosa que debes saber es que, hasta ahora, he golpeado la cara de cada especie que ha puesto un pie en la Ciudadela. Eso incluye a los Hanar y a los Cuidadores. Tu raza es nueva en la galaxia y quiero mantener mi récord intacto".

Alex asintió.

"Comprensible, pero... tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué un Cuidador? Literalmente no hacen nada" dijo Alex.

Wrex se encogió de hombros.

"No sé. Era mi primera vez en la Ciudadela. Nadie me dijo que se supone que no deberíamos meternos con ellos. Además el pequeño bastardo no respetaba mi espacio personal. No importa. Ahora, lo último que necesitas saber es que tengo toda la intención es ver lo que pasa cuando te arranque la cabeza".

"Debería advertirte, no hay paradas en el Tren de la Muerte de Alex Mercer, a menos de que saltes".

' _... De verdad Alex, sabes que puedes meterte en muchos problemas por esto'_ dijo Dana.

Alex, para su crédito, lo pensó por un momento, antes de usar su voz de molesto hermano mayor.

' _Lo siento, el Alex Mercer que está intentando alcanzar está ocupado a punto de patear el trasero de una lagartija, Por favor deje su nombre y número luego del sonido de alguien siendo golpeado realmente fuerte en el rostro'_.

"Bien, odio los descansos de cualquier forma" dijo Wrex con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Trabajólico, eh?" preguntó Alex.

"Sí. Ayuda cuando el trabajo que hago es divertido. ¿Estás listo?"

"¿Alguna regla?" preguntó Alex.

"Sí. No mueras demasiado rápido. ¿Estás listo ahora?"

"¿Tú lo estás?"

Wrex sonrió antes de ver alrededor del campo de batalla. Era un agradable y aislado lugar lejos de ojos indiscretos. Todo en todo no era el peor lugar para reordenar los órganos internos de alguien. Wrex asintió antes de ver a Alex, quien había activado su poder de Masa Muscular. Alex sonrió mientras chocaba sus puños y esperaba el ataque. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el Krogan lo embistiera... desafortunadamente para Alex el ataque fue incrementado por energía biótica y el Krogan chocó contra a Alex tan rápido que la mayoría de especies habrían sido incapaces de verlo. Alex apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser lanzado a 10 metros, hasta que chocó contra la pared.

Alex gruñó mientras se desprendía de la pared para ver al Krogan cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por un brillo propio de las capacidades bióticas. Alex por su parte solo sonrió. Apretó los puños mientras embestía al Krogan. Wrex se preparó mientras esperaba el golpe de su oponente. Wrex, con reflejos afilados por décadas de batalla agarró el puño en el aire, solo para averiguar que Alex era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba e incluso con su mano alrededor del puño de la Primera Mente, no fue suficiente para frenarlo, causando que Wrex fuera golpeado en la cabeza con la parte trasera de su propia mano.

Wrex gruñó mientras veía a Alex quien se estaba tronando los nudillos. Wrex copió la acción mientras sonreía. Los dos atacaron al otro como un par de titanes, intercambiando puño tras puño. Alex había tomado cada golpe sin problemas. Además del poder de Masa Muscular Alex no había usado mucho más. Wrex por su parte había usado todo lo que tenía.

Alex fue capaz de romperle una costilla al Krogan, aunque como lo esperaba, el sistema nervioso redundante de la criatura lo hizo tan efectivo una cortada de papel. Cuando Alex vio el pie del Krogan dirigirse hacia él en una tradicional Patada Espartana, cruzó su brazo para atraparlo, aunque fue algo difícil cuando se dio cuenta que los músculos de la pierna del Krogan eran mucho más fuertes de lo esperado. Alex recibió la patada en el abdomen, perdiendo trozos de biomasa, aunque no los suficientes para hacer nada significativo.

Alex saltó hacia atrás mientras esperaba que el Krogan se moviera. Solo por un momento Alex se quedó quieto, esperando a ver lo que el Krogan haría a continuación. Wrex sonrió mientras se quedaba de pie, calmado y miraba a Alex, su aura biótica se llenó de poder. Lo siguiente que Alex sabía es que estaba flotando en el aire sin dirección.

"Malditas capacidades bióticas" dijo Alex mientras extendía sus piernas como goma antes de que tocaran firmemente el suelo. Espinas microscópicas improvisadas lo anclaban al suelo. Lo siguiente que hizo es esperar a que el Krogan atacara, lo cual hizo, y por su puesto que tenía que ser una Embestida Biótica. Alex se preparó mientras el Krogan azotaba contra él con la fuerza de un tanque, pero las anclas aguantaron y Alex fue capaz de frenar al Krogan.

Con un rugido, Alex tomó a Wrex y sonrió mientras lo alzaba del suelo y se doblaba hacia atrás. El Krogan estaba sorprendido de que lo lograran alzar. Por un momento Wrex estaba siendo sostenido de cabeza y verticalmente en el aire, antes ser lanzado al suelo con una maniobra suplex. Alex, en una hazaña de gran flexibilidad, en ningún momento dejó de anclarse al suelo. Una vez que Wrex azotara contra el suelo, Alex retajo las espinas, alzó sus piernas y usando solo sus brazos dio una voltereta y cayó de pie.

Wrex rodó mientras maldecía. Alex sonrió mientras su brazo se convertía en una cuchilla. Voló como una bala hacia el Krogan quien le devolvía la sonrisa. Alex blandió la espada, solo para encontrar que fue detenida... por una cuchilla holográfica brillante que salía de la Omni-Herramienta del Krogan. Algo que Alex no solo no había visto, sino que nunca lo había escuchado.

"¿Qué mierd…?"

Fue todo lo que dijo Alex antes de que Wrex sonriera e iniciara una embestida biótica, cargando a Alex en el proceso. Entonces lanzó a Alex como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Alex rápidamente se puso de pie mientras veía que Wrex preparaba otro ataque, para el cual intentó prepararse, sin embargo no se preparó para que Wrex se parara justo enfrente de él mientras que transfería todo el impulso en su brazo con el cual golpeó el rostro de Alex. Con un ataque biótico bien colocado en el rostro de Alex algo sorprendente sucedió. A pesar de la alta densidad de la biomasa de Blacklight, el puño de Wrex de hecho atravesó la cabeza de Alex, desparramando sus sesos alrededor de la arena con una satisfactoria fuerza. Cuando Wrex retiró su mano había un agujero del tamaño de su puño donde su rostro solía estar.

"Bien, mi récord está intacto..." dijo Wrex mientras se quitaba la sangre de las manos antes de que la biomasa en el campo de batalla comenzara a moverse hacia Alex a quien ya le estaba volviendo a crecer la cabeza.

"... Algo así" dijo Wrex.

Alex se cruzó de brazos, aun y cuando su cabeza se estaba reformando. Al momento que hubiera terminado se quedó ahí, viendo a Wrex con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué demonios fue esa cosa-cuchillo?" preguntó Alex.

"Omni-Hoja. No son usadas por la mayoría estos días, pero nunca dejo mi hogar sin una" dijo Wrex.

"Los Turianos no sabían sobre ellas" dijo Alex.

"Sí. No lo entiendo, nadie las usan y muchos ni siquiera saben que existen. Personalmente pienso que esa gente es estúpida" dijo Wrex.

Alex le asintió al Krogan antes de ver el estado del campo de batalla. Las paredes estaban abolladas y el suelo estaba quebrado, sus ojos se volvieron al bar.

"¿Te puedo invitar un trago?" preguntó Alex.

Wrex gruñó.

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías".

Y así nació la amistad más aterradora del universo.

* * *

El relé se activó mientras una gran nave similar a una mantarraya salía del Espacio Libre de Masa y entraba al espacio real. Sus alas funcionaban como velas solares, impulsándola hacia adelante. Además tenía varios agujeros en las alas que liberaban impulsores químicos tomados de varios gigantes de gas, permitiendo que la nave se moviera con más velocidad hacia el nuevo planeta.

Blacklight estaba bien consciente de que Feros era importante para la Ciudadela. Mientras que las ruinas fueron barridas para obtener toda su tecnología por la Ciudadela, seguía estando por kilómetros y kilómetros de ciudades Proteanas decrépitas. Blacklight detectó algunas ondas de radio, pero era probable de que fueran de los pocos carroñeros o arqueólogos en la superficie del planeta. Aun así había algunas áreas donde no tendrían esa distracción. Si la información de los Geth era correcta entonces este sería el primer paso para conseguir más conocimiento de los Segadores.

La bionave voló hacia el planeta, retrayendo sus alas mientras su cuerpo formaba lentamente una armadura densa para sobrevivir la fricción de la reentrada atmosférica. No fue mucho tiempo antes de que chocara con el suelo y entrara a una caverna subterránea. Mucho de la masa de la bionave se perdió, pero quedó la suficiente para iniciar una infección menor.

Los restos de biomasa infectada comenzaron a arrastrarse por el suelo de la caverna, consumiendo rastros de vida. Plantas muertas y materia animal fue consumida y la masa se extendió por la caverna. El proceso fue rápido, y pronto suficiente de la caverna estaba infestada y la siguiente parte de la infección podría comenzar.

Pústulas Infectadas crecieron con rapidez, antes de que un par de Cazadores emergieran de ellas. Los dos Cazadores esperaron hasta que una tercera Pústula creciera y de ella emergió un Líder Cazador. La enorme bestia se movía como un gato mientras escalaba las paredes. Branquias modificadas a lo largo del cuello le permitían respirar el aire de Feros. Predeciblemente el aire estaba saturado de esporas. Los Muchos dentro de Blacklight absorbieron las esporas y comenzaron su investigación.

 _Especie altamente evolucionada. Las esporas son muy complejas y aun así menos de un micrómetro de tamaño._

El Líder Cazador saltó a la cima de la cueva, seguido por los otros dos quienes veían y esperaban hasta que la biomasa crecía a través del agujero que fue hecho en el suelo. Tomó solo un momento. Una vez que una coraza dura se formara los Cazadores comenzaron a excavar, lanzando rocas y tierra en la parte superior de la coraza para esconder con mayor efectividad su intrusión en el planeta, uno donde no deberían estar debido a su estatus como mundo jardín.

Una vez que el agujero estuviera cubierto los Cazadores se fusionaron con el suelo, sus cuerpos se dispersaron y reunieron con la biomasa que crecía debajo de la tierra. La energía no sería un problema en esta área. La cantidad de esporas en el aire servirían bien para alimentar a la biomasa que crecía. Redes neuronales crecieron por las paredes mientras se deslizaban más y más profundamente en la tierra. Una sola Pústula se formó. De ella emergió un Evolucionado de Blacklight. La Evolucionada, llamada Ashley Williams vio alrededor de la cueva antes de moverse hacia la parte más profunda.

Biomasa creció por las paredes mientras se movía, de vez en cuando pequeños nodos se formaban por la biomasa, antes de convertirse en órganos bioluminiscentes que proveían luz para ver en lo profundo de la cueva. Ashley ni siquiera vio mientras avanzaba. Entonces la encontró. En una gran cámara se encontraba una enorme raíz.

Solo con verla podía saber que era única. Se movió hacia ella, probando para estar segura. Colocó una mano a su lado mientras pequeños tentáculos se formaban de su palma y consumían solo una muestra de la raíz.

 _Basada en carbón, un amalgamado de varios tipos de hongos, trozos de celulosa forman una estructura similar a la resina, la cual secreta enzimas que separan material biológico. Rasgos tanto de hongos como de plantas detectados en sus genes._

Los tentáculos se enterraron más en las raíces. Viendo los complejos arreglos que esta especie demostraba. Entonces llegó hasta su mismo núcleo y encontró algo.

 _Tejido neuronal en las raíces del núcleo. Nodos neuronales conectando con otras raíces, o con un núcleo central que funciona como un cerebro, cilios neuronales conectan con una vasta red neuronal. Como un cerebro gigante, cada raíz funciona como una neurona, separadas pero conectadas._

Ashley liberó su agarre de la raíz. Desafortunadamente esta raíz estaba muerta, desconectada de las demás. Aun así tenía mucha información sobre la extraña criatura planta que habitaba en este planeta. Los nervios que se habían fusionado a Ashley se desconectaron antes de que la biomasa de Blacklight se moviera hacia la raíz. Célula por célula fue consumida. Usando el exceso de la biomasa de la raíz Blacklight creó un proto-Cerebro Colmena. Tentáculos como cuchillas cavaron más profundo en la tierra para hacer más espacio para que el Cerebro Colmena creciera.

Ashley vio mientras más Pústulas Infectadas comenzaban a crecer, formando diferentes Evolucionados quienes buscarían en las cuevas para encontrar a la criatura a la cual pertenecían estas raíces neuronales. Mucha de la caverna ya se encontraba infectada y la infección estaba creciendo constantemente.

El Cerebro Colmena se conectó con las redes neuronales que crecían alrededor de las cavernas. Rasgos tomados de la raíz muerta fueron agregados a los nervios. Los Cazadores recorrieron las cavernas en busca de más raíces. Ashley se arrastró a través de una cueva pequeña. El conducto estaba apretado, pero debido a la naturaleza de Blacklight fue posible que cupiera con facilidad y pasara al otro lado, para lo cual se convirtió en una masa de tentáculos que se arrastraron por el espacio cerrado.

Luego de horas de arrastrarse por la claustrofóbica cueva, Ashley salió en otra enorme caverna. Su cuerpo se reformó a su estado normal permitiendo que viera los contenidos de la cueva. Era la más grande por mucho y más importante la cueva tenía un gran lago subterráneo. Las raíces neuronales crecían en las aguas y hacía mucho tiempo que viejas esporas habían pintado las aguas de un tono verde enfermizo. Ashley esperó mientras tentáculos de redes neuronales salían del pequeño túnel del que ella había emergido. Los nervios se arrastraron hacia el borde del lago antes de sumergirse en él, moviéndose a través de las aguas mientras absorbían la capa de esporas que flotaba en las aguas, tras lo cual se acercaron a las raíces. Entonces redes neuronales de Blacklight tocaron los nervios de la raíz.

 _ **¿Qué eres?**_

 _Somos Blacklight._

 _ **Soy el Viejo Crecimiento. Mentes menores me llaman la Thoriana.**_

 _Queremos hablar._

 _ **Demasiado lejos del núcleo. Deben acercarse.**_

Ashley parpadeó mientras veía al lago. Comenzó a caminar hacia él mientras sus forma comenzaba a cambiar. Se le formaron branquias en el cuello y sus dedos se unieron por una membrana. Aletas se formaron en su brazo antes de que se sumergiera en el agua y siguiera los nervios. Nadó en lo profundo de los túneles submarinos. Detrás de ella la biomasa de Blacklight consumió la materia de plantas dentro del lago, pero fue cuidadosa en no perturbar las raíces neuronales.

 _Forma de vida altamente compleja. La red neuronal. es vasta. Demasiados datos sensoriales para hablar poder hablar a través de las raíces. Conectados a los cilios neuronales a través de las raíces, pero separados de ellas. Posiblemente en el evento de que las raíces se corrompan o mueran, lo cual no afectaría a lo demás._

Ashley nadó a través de cavernas antes de salir en otra cámara más, esta más extraña que cualquier otra. A su alrededor habían cadáveres humanoides que se sentaban en el suelo, enroscados mientras hibernaban. Eran vagamente parecidos a un humano, solo que con rasgos similares a los de una planta. Sus rostros eran parecidos a cráneos verdes. Ashley nadó a la orilla mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

Mientras Ashley se movía por la cámara los cadáveres humanoides comenzaron a ponerse en pie. Cientos de ellos se movieron lentamente, viéndola, a pesar de la falta de ojos eran capaces de seguirla con facilidad. Muchos estaban siseando. Los pequeños tentáculos de biomasa de Blacklight en los pies de Ashley comenzaron a recolectar rastros de muestras de versiones muertas de los extraños seres humanoides.

 _Estructuras defensivas. Esporas son lo que forma a estos seres. No son eficientes, pero sí numerosos. Las plantas normalmente no tienen algo como esto, pero esto podría ser algo parecido a un sistema inmune. Uno para combatir organismos macro._

Ashley se detuvo cuando un gran grupo de seres planta la rodearon. Entonces uno de ellos miró hacia arribe. Ashley parpadeó solo una vez antes de que sus ojos siguieran la trayectoria. Vio lo que estaban protegiendo. El Núcleo de la Thoriana, una gran cosa en forma de bulbo que era parecido a un insecto o un calamar en su aspecto. No tenía ojos u órganos sensitivos de ningún tipo que pudieran ser vistos, solo el tejido neuronal en sus raíces.

Una de las plantas caminó hacia ella. Con sus ojos complejos Ashley vio que a pesar de parecer muerta, respiraba, además sus suspiros liberaban miles de millones de esporas en una niebla verde, mientras que fluidos ácidos caían libremente de su boca. Una de las cosas andaban arrastrando sus pies, dirigiéndose a un nodo neuronal y se quedaron de pie a su lado. Lentamente se giró para ver a Ashley antes de que dejara escapar un siseó de bajo volumen. Entonces apuntó hacia la raíz. Tomando la indicación Ashley se movió hacia esta. Una vez que estuviera a su alcance vio a la extraña criatura, la cual le gruñó en un tono bajo antes de abrir la boca.

"Habla" dijo la criatura en una voz ronca y enfermiza.

Ashley colocó su palma contra el nodo neuronal. Al hacerlo sintió que algo entraba a su mente y a través de ella a la mente de los Muchos.

 _ **Blacklight, el amalgamado de una especie de un planeta llamado Tierra. Creada a través de un virus artificial llamado como la especie. Sé que ustedes me conocen. Están conectados a mí. Yo estoy conectado a ustedes. Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿por qué están infectando mi dominio? Es tan difícil encontrar a través del océano de mentes. Sus mentes son un laberinto.**_

No era sorprendente que la Thoriana pudiera conseguir tanto con un solo enlace neuronal directo. Al mismo tiempo Blacklight aprendió mucho sobre el Viejo Crecimiento ante ellos, aunque mucho de su mente estaba bloqueada y algo de información estaba oculta a los muchos. No confiaba en ellos.

 _Tu mente por igual es intrincada y elaborada. Buscamos información y una posible alianza contigo._

Blacklight podía sentir los extraños pensamientos del ser similar a una planta ante ellos. Eran extraños, difíciles de leer debido a la forma en que su mente funcionaba. Aunque podían ver pequeños trozos de información.

 _ **¿Los Segadores?**_

 _Sí._

Extrañamente Blacklight sintió que más de la mente se abría ante ellos, dándoles acceso a más conocimiento acerca de los Segadores, más incluso que el que poseían los Proteanos.

 _ **Una y otra vez he visto como sus ciclos vienen y van. Y una y otra vez no me han encontrado. Aunque continuaron encontrando a los Viejos Crecimientos a través del cosmos. Han sido tres ciclos desde que sentí al último de mi raza perecer con un grito que no he podido olvidar. Los cielos se acallaron, soy el último de nosotros.**_

 _Podemos ver que posees muchos rasgos que podemos usar para destruir a los Segadores. ¿Nos ayudarías? No tendrías que volverte a esconder. No tenemos metas dispares. Ambos deseamos sobrevivir y queremos extender nuestra supervivencia a los demás._

 _ **Son Esclavos potenciales.**_

 _Son mucho más que eso. Juntos podemos completar mucho. Déjanos mostrarte lo que podemos hacer._

Blacklight compartió más información con la Thoriana. Información de lo que podían hacer como especia. La Thoriana vio con interés, pero también con duda.

 _ **Como ustedes, yo tengo muchas defensas. Mis raíces están cubiertas de aguijones paralizantes, mis ácidos pueden derretir roca si se les da suficiente tiempo. Hago Esclavos a aquellos que inhalan mis esporas o las esporas que crecen en mis enredaderas, cuyos números figuran en los miles de millones. Puedo crear copias perfectas de cualquier vida que consuma, con recuerdos y habilidades intactas. Puedo producir toxinas y venenos que incluso tu vasta biblioteca de rasgos solo puede igualar a través de cantidad. Crezco kilómetros y kilómetros cada año incluso cuando estoy hibernando, penetrando roca y metal mientras continuo creciendo y me esparzo. Todos mis hermanos podían hacer esto y más y aun así todos cayeron ante las Máquinas Dios. Muchos de ellos cubrían un planeta entero.**_

 _No hemos venido tan lejos para marcharnos sin nada._

 _ **Les daré lo que sé. Sin embargo este ciclo toca a su fin y el siguiente inicia, pronto descansaré. No caeré como mis hermanos antes que yo. Soy el último. No puedo caer. Veo tu historia y habilidades. Muchas de mis raíces están viejas y podridas, muertas desde tiempos hace mucho pasados. Consúmanlas si es lo que desean. No sé si una alianza es sabia, pero seré amistoso cuando menos.**_

 _Aceptamos y te ayudaremos también. Continuaremos creciendo en estas cavernas, pero nos alejaremos de tu domino. No deseamos conflicto. Si requieres ayuda, envía a tus enredaderas hacia nosotros y vendremos._

 _ **¿Ayuda? Tengo una mejor idea. Me he cansado del silencio desde que el último de nosotros cayó. Ustedes no son como otras especies, son únicos a su manera, como ninguna otra cosa que haya visto en mis miles de millones de años de vida. Si desean una verdadera alianza, entonces los observaré. Si encuentro que quieren consumirme no habrá alianza, si encuentro que son útiles existiremos en simbiosis.**_

 _¿Simbiosis?_

 _ **Ustedes tienen su habilidad de consumo. Los Viejos Crecimientos tenemos Simbiosis. Los veré y si lo que veo es adecuado, sabrán todo lo que yo sé y más.**_

* * *

"... Entonces mientras que lo perseguía comencé a gritarle y a su ejército mientras estaba en un tanque intentando escapar. Esto fue antes de que todos fueran parte de Blacklight. Entonces persigo a Taggart gritando todo el tiempo mientras que destruyo todo a mi paso. Creo que le di una patada de karate a un helicóptero en el medio del aire mientras seguía la persecución. De cualquier forma los tanques comienzan a dispararme y me vuelvo loco y comienzo a gritar con todos mis pulmones '¡Nada va a protegerte de mí! ¡Ningún hombre! ¡Ninguna arma! ¡Ninguna armadura!'. Fue hasta que lo consumí que averigüé que casi se caga del miedo cuando me escuchó decir eso".

Wrex rió mientras se tomaba lo último de su trago.

"El tipo suena como un desgraciado de cualquier forma" dijo.

"No tienes idea. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Alguna historia que me cuentes?" preguntó Alex.

Wrex asintió.

"Recuerdo esta vez cuando estuve en Omega. Fui contratado para eliminar a este enfermo bastardo, un asesino serial cuyos blancos eran niños de diferentes especies. Sucede que una de sus víctimas fue la hija de una Asari de verdad adinerada. Me contrató para capturar al tipo vivo para que ella pudiera matarlo. Me tomó tres días antes de encontrarlo, completamente por accidente. No soy muy buen investigador, pero averigüé que el tipo había asesinado al menos a nueve niños, así que no iba a mostrar misericordia".

"Sí, te doy la razón, Wrex. Mierda como esa no merece misericordia. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estaba caminando, metido en mis propios asuntos cuando veo a este Salariano viendo a un niño Turiano. Estaba hablando solo, dando una extraña vibra, así que lo seguí. Encontré donde vivía. Mientras que él estaba fuera logré colarme y encontré mierda que jamás olvidaré. El bastardo tenía trofeos. Tentáculos de una pequeña cabeza Asari. Trozos de una cabeza Krogan. Pequeños dientes de Vorcha y algunos trajes de Volus. Como dije es un enfermo bastardo. Esperé un tiempo hasta que llegara. Tenía al niño Turiano con él. Le di un tiro al tipo en la cabeza tan pronto como lo vi, pero no lo maté de inmediato. El niño comenzó a gritar cuando vio lo que estaba en el cuarto. No me agradan los Turianos, pero nadie lastima a un niño cuando yo estoy cerca. El niño era listo, dedujo lo que pasaba y pateó al Salariano algunas veces. Para hacer la historia corta, el tipo fue entregado, medio muerto pero aun así vivo, y llevé al niño con sus padres. El niño creció y se convirtió en coronel. Le pido favores de vez en vez".

"Genial".

Fue en ese momento que dos guardias de Seg-C llegaron al bar y se dirigieron hacia Alex y Wrex.

"Señor Mercer, la consejera Tevos solicita su presencia en su oficina dijo el guardia.

Alex vio a Wrex quien estaba bebiendo otro trago. Wrex le devolvió la mirada.

"Parece que tienes que irte. Trataré de mantenerme en contacto" dijo Wrex mientras se marchaba.

"Sí, nos vemos luego" dijo Alex antes de volverse hacia el guardia.

"¿Entonces vamos o qué?"

* * *

Alex entró a la oficina de Tevos. La Asari estaba sentada en su escritorio viendo a Alex con furia.

"¿Me llamó para algo?" preguntó Alex.

Tevos solo se le quedó viendo. Alex cruzó los brazos. Tenía una buena idea de lo que iba a suceder.

"Su primer día sin guardias, un acto de confianza por nuestra parte... y va y se mete en una pelea con un Krogan. ¿Le importaría explicarse, señor Mercer?"

"Él es el que propuso la pelea. Yo solo acepté. No lastimamos a nadie, solo fue una pelea amistosa".

"Amistosa. ¿De verdad? ¿Amistosa? El líder de una especie entera y un Krogan con capacidades bióticas destruyendo propiedad pública y terminando en las noticias es una pelea amistosa" dijo Tevos.

"¿Noticias?"

Tevos solo se giró y apuntó hacia su pantalla.

"Citadel News Network, Blacklight destruye propiedad pública en una pelea con un conocido cazarrecompensas Krogan. Citadel times, Alex Mercer tiene un conflicto con un Krogan. Exclusiva de la Extranet, Blacklight y un Krogan pelean en un pasillo. Puedo seguir citando canales de noticias que tienen la historia, o más bien tendrían si no hubiera pagado mucho dinero para que lo barrieran bajo el tapete. La historia está muerta hasta donde le concierne a todos y todas las copias están en mi posesión. Ahora quiero que se siente y se calle mientras le hago unas preguntas. Luego de eso nunca volveremos a hablar de esto y hasta donde a la galaxia le concierne esto nunca sucedió. ¿Entendido?"

"... Es lindo que crea que me puede amenazar. Como un cachorro ladrándole a un león. Es casi adorable" dijo Alex.

"Siéntese" dijo Tevos casi escupiendo veneno.

"Está bien. Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?"

* * *

La coraza interna de un Segador era un inusual y sitio inusual y extraño, incluso para la definición de las razas de la Ciudadela. Ninguna nave era tan poderosa y avanzada como un Segador. Nazara no era diferente en este aspecto. Pasillos de verdad enormes parecían extenderse eternamente a cada dirección. Un ejército de Recolectores marchaban a través de esos enormes pasillos, los cuales estaban llenos de maquinarias. Los Recolectores marchaban en sincronía hacia una enorme cámara. Esta cámara residía dentro de la nave y era uno de los cuartos más importantes de ella, superado solo por el Núcleo Central. Los gritos constantes de indoctrinados resonaban en las mentes de los Recolectores mientras hacían su única meta: obedecer al Segador dentro del cual estaban en estos momentos.

Se pusieron de pie en la enorme cámara, una llena con pequeños agujeros arreglados en el suelo en una especie de patrón de cuadrícula. Cada Recolector se colocó encima de un agujero, esperando a que iniciara la siguiente fase del plan de Nazara, el cual les permitiría a estos Recolectores hacerle frente a las habilidades de consumo de Blacklight.

 _Todo no es más que un sueño._

 _Solo en sueños podrían pasar cosas como estas. Mi cuerpo no me obedece. Hay un constante zumbido en mi oído. Ni siquiera sé lo que es o lo que son esos insectos que están a mi alrededor. Solo es un sueño._

 **Recolector-0013TZ9 de pie sobre el Puerto de Conversión designado.**

 _¿Por qué esa voz me llama así, no soy un simple número. Tengo un nombre... no recuerdo cual es, pero en sueños como estos supongo que mi mente está intentando decirme algo. ¿Qué significado tiene este sueño? ¿Tiene algún significado? Creo que puedo escuchar gritos, pero con el zumbido constante no puedo estar seguro._

El último recolector se colocó sobre un agujero. Se quedaron rígidos mientras sonidos mecánicos comenzaron a oírse a su alrededor. Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante al mismo tiempo. De pronto y sin advertencia, picas salieron del suelo, empalando a los Recolectores en el pecho. Lanzas empalándolos, salidas de los agujeros. Ninguno reacción, al menos no físicamente.

 _NO ES UN SUEÑO. NO ES UN SUEÑO. ES UNA PESADILLA. No me puedo mover, no puedo hablar. Deseo tanto moverme que me lastima más que esta lanza en la que estoy empalado, pero no puedo alzar siquiera un dedo por voluntad propia, no, esta cosa que una vez fuera mi cuerpo se mueve por su propia voluntad. Solo me quedo aquí lánguido, esperando algo. Que se detenga, hagan que todo se detenga .Tengo que despertar. Despierta. ¡DESPIERTA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE!_

 **¡ALERTA! Error cognitivo.**

 **CHEQUEO DE PROGRAMA.**

 **Errores encontrados en Recolector-0013TZ9.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Recolector-0013TZ9 está comprometido.**

 **Iniciando protocolo de Indoctrinación.**

 _Ahora lo recuerdo. R-Recuerdo. Los Segadores. No soy un Recolector. No soy un R-Recolector. Soy Pro-Proteano. Ese zumbido, por los dioses ese maldito zumbido, no es un zumbido. Es un grito. La Indoctrinación son los g-gritos de los muertos y m-moribundos. Los Segadores, ellos gritan en una c-constante a-agonía que no es suya. ¿Por qué están haciendo e-esto?_

 **SOMÉTETE. ARRODÍLLATE. OBEDECE.**

 _¡No! No lo haré. No p-puedo. No me someteré a tus gritos. No puedo soportar los gritos. Que se detenga. Haz que se detenga. Haz que se detenga. Haz que se detenga. Haz que se detenga. Haz que se detenga. ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGA!... Puedo sentirlos. Esta cosa en la que estoy empalado, está haciendo algo. Algo se mueve dentro de mí. Justo debajo de esta p-piel. Puedo escucharlo, apenas puedo. Tan acallado, el sonido de cosas dentro de mí, como insectos. Se siente mal. Duele. Duele..._

Las espinas que empalaron a cada uno de los Recolectores comenzaron su doloroso proceso. Puertos microscópicos a lo largo de los costados de las espinas comenzaron a liberar pequeños microbios del tamaño nanoscópico hacia los cuerpos de los Recolectores. Se introdujeron en el torrente sanguíneo de los Recolectores, chupando cualquier rastro de elementos orgánicos que quedara en sus ya altamente alterados cuerpos. No tomó mucho, solo unas cuantas horas antes de que el programa secundaron en los microbios comenzara. Alteraron a los Recolectores individualmente en formas que eran tan dolorosas como grotescas. En todo momento los microbios no permitieron que los cuerpos de los recolectores fallaran, manteniéndolos vivos en todo el proceso. Cada recolector estaba tan vivo como consciente, capaz de sentir las pequeñas máquinas que fluían a través de sus torrentes sanguíneos mientras estas se movían estratégicamente dentro de cada uno de sus cuerpos, convirtiendo a los ya alterados Recolectores más aún en autómatas.

Incontables pequeñas agujas en los microbios cortaron los interiores de los Recolectores, tras lo cual se introdujeron en las cortadas, reemplazando lo que una vez fuera carne con implantes mucho más útiles hechos de sus propios cuerpos, cada uno conectado con otros microbios para hacer los implantes más complejos, implantes que Blacklight no fuera capaz de consumir. Los microbios entonces descansaron dentro de los cuerpos, manteniéndose en la forma que debían permanecer. Venas y tejidos fueron lentamente reemplazados con cables que corrían a través de todo el cuerpo de cada uno de los Recolectores. Estos nuevos Recolectores serían mucho más difíciles de consumir para la Raza Cáncer, permitiendo que Nazara ganara los datos tácticos necesarios.

 _Duele. Duele. Duele. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué no muero? ¿Por qué salí de ese estado aletargado? Pensé que todo no era más que un sueño ¿Por qué no puedo volver a él? No quiero que este dolor continúe. Por favor que regrese. Esto no puede ser real, no puede serlo. ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!_

 **PURGA COMPLETA.**

 _Solo un sueño, eso es todo lo que es. Un sueño._

 **CHEQUÉO DE PROGRAMA.**

 **Ningún error detectado.**

El nuevo software había sobrescrito lentamente el antiguo y consumido la mente sensible del Recolector-0013TZ9, llevándola a niveles aceptables para obtener la información que Nazara deseaba recolectar. Las espinas que habían empalado a los Recolectores bajaron lentamente y los Nuevos Recolectores se pusieron de pie. Cibernéticamente alterados y ligeramente mejorados. No serían tan eficientes, pero no serían consumidos por el cáncer tan rápidamente. Los Nuevos Recolectores marcharon al unísono mientras la siguiente ola entraba al cuarto. Cada uno se colocó sobre los agujeros en el suelo.

 **ETA a espacio controlado por Blacklight: 1.05 días.**

* * *

 **NA:** Si recuerdan, en Mass Effect la Thoriana menciona que le dio a Saren la información que buscaba. Mientras que no la llamaría una entidad buena, al menos era capaz de ser amigable. En, Blacklight llegó a ella primero, y no solo eso, sino que Blacklight puede proveerla con ayuda, así que su enorme complejo de superioridad no se manifestará en sus interacciones con un virus inteligente que abarca gran parte de la galaxia. Pero aun así será una criatura fría y cuidadosa.

Seré honesto. Me agrada la Thoriana. Mucho. Es como algo que encontrarías en el jardín de Cthulhu. Ya saben si tuviera uno. Es difícil decirlo con una Abominación Eldritch. De cualquier forma si se preguntan cómo es que Blacklight sabía de la Thoriana, vayan al capítulo 10 y vean la conversación que tuvo con ellos.


	12. Carne VS Acero

**Capítulo 12: Carne VS Acero**

Shanxi continuaba su vida como siempre. Infectados vagaban y patrullaban mientras Evolucionados veían la vida nativa florecer. Todo en todo era un día promedio para el planeta relativamente ocupado. Al menos hasta que algo vino a través del relé. Cuando la enorme nave estelar entró al sistema todo el planeta se congeló. Muchos de los Evolucionados fueron absorbidos en la biomasa para conectarse mejor con la Mente Colmena y ver exactamente lo que sucedía.

El diseño casi orgánico de la nave y el extraño movimiento que tenía hacía parecer que la nave era más alguna clase de entidad viviente capaz de moverse fluidamente y menos una nave. Las bionaves comenzaron a moverse, solo para que la nave destruyera a la bionave más cercana con un rayo de metal derretido disparado a una fracción significativa de la velocidad de la luz.

Fue entonces que Blacklight sabía con lo que estaban lidiando. El enorme Segador se movió con la gracia de una nave mucho más pequeña, pareciendo un ágil depredador, moviéndose a gran velocidad, mucha más velocidad que la mayoría de las bionaves, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia Shanxi. Actuando con rapidez, Blacklight le envió un mensaje a la nave GOE que aun estaba encima de Shanxi, ordenándoles que se marcharan.

Blacklight no había tenido tiempo para ver si el mensaje fue recibido cuando el Segador entró a la atmósfera superior.

" **CÁNCER"**

La voz era una resonancia que no podía ser natural y desgarraba al oído como garras a un cristal. La combinación de un gruñido y un zumbido que hacían vibrar el mismo aire y temblar la tierra. El tono no era menos que monstruoso. Un tono frío y muerto que solo una máquina podría tener. El tono era de poder y autoridad, de convicción y absoluta voluntad. Poder mecánico puro transformado en una voz que hacía temblar la tierra. La palabra era extraña. No fue dicha como una pregunta o un insulto, sino como la declaración de un hecho absoluto.

* * *

Tevos estaba en el medio de su papeleo cuando su Omni-Herramienta se encendió. El mensaje que recibió era de una de sus redes de espías y era tan extraño como confuso.

'Individuos de Blacklight están evacuando Illos'.

Tevos borró el mensaje antes de que más aparecieran. Cada uno decía que los Individuos de Blacklight estaban dejando planetas por alguna razón. Tevos, muy confundida en este punto, contactó a Sparatus.

"Tevos ¿A qué le debo el placer?"

"Acabo de recibir varios mensaje de que Individuos de Blacklight están haciendo una evacuación en masa en todo el espacio de la Ciudadela" dijo Tevos.

"¿También tú? Apenas fui notificado. ¿Supones que están tramando algo?"

"Es posible. Contacta a Jobol y a los representantes de Blacklight. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" dijo Tevos.

"Tú y yo por igual. Te veo pronto".

* * *

Mientras el Segador descendía, una enorme tormenta eléctrica danzaba y recorría su casco mientras un enorme campo generado por Efecto de Masa creaba un espacio casi libre de masa a su alrededor. El ojo rojo sangre del Segador brilló y observó las planicies infectadas y las construcciones orgánicas de Blacklight. El Segador vio por solo un momento, antes de liberar el poder de su cañón magnetohidrodinámico hacia un conjunto de Torres Hélice. El torrente de metal derretido y calentado aniquiló las torres y mucho del paisaje que las rodeaba. Las armas eran tan poderosas que hicieron un hueco de casi treinta metros en la misma tierra.

La Colmena reaccionó. Tentáculos salieron del suelo, revelándose como Hidras, las cuales habían sido alteradas con características de Fauces Trilladoras. Escupieron ácidos y químicos hacia el Segador, pero fueron destruidas mientras el rayo de metal se movía alrededor del paisaje, dejando destrucción a su paso. Más Hidras aparecieron mientras Goliats atacaron desde los bosques y Voladores desde las montañas.

Las bionaves bajaron de los cielos en grupos, muchas de ellas dividiéndose verticalmente para crear más bionaves en un intento de vencer al Segador con números solamente. Claro que el Segador lo vio todo e hizo varios cálculos antes de actuar. Las patas tocaron el suelo y comenzaron a caminar como un enorme insecto de más de tres kilómetros de altura, aun disparando sus rayos hacia todo lo que veía, todo mientras la tormenta estática a su alrededor incineraba todo aquello que se acercaba demasiado.

Las bionaves ardieron con metal derretido que se movía casi a la velocidad de la luz. El metal derretido fue demasiado efectivo en su contra.

" **SOY SOBERANO. SERÁN DESTRUIDOS HASTA EL ÚLTIMO ÁTOMO"** su voz hizo eco en un alarido casi doloroso.

La tormenta de estática alrededor del Segador parecía moverse a la voluntad de Soberano. Armas más pequeñas incineraron todo a su paso, incluso trozos de huesos voladoras fueron destruidas mucho antes de que siquiera impactaran con la barrera cinética del Segador. Blacklight atacó con toda su fuerza y aun así el Segador parecía apenas registrarlo.

 _Esa no es una barrera cinética normal._

Ciertamente la barrera era mucho mejor protegiendo a su creador que cualquier otra que Blacklight jamás hubiera enfrentado. No habían logrado tocar aun al Segador. Al ver este problema otros rasgos rápidamente fueron aplicados a la biomasa. Estructuras similares a espinas crecieron del suelo, formando cientos de anillos irregulares con espinas alrededor del Segador. No habían dos espinas que fueran iguales entre sí. Algunas eran planas y triangulares, pero con bordes afilados, algunas tenían forma de cono con puntas, mientras que otras eran largas y similares a una aguja. Soberano vio el agujero que se formó debajo de él y fue capaz de deducir con rapidez que las espinas eran varias formas de dientes y que Blacklight estaba formando una especie de boca para consumirlo. Incluso podía ver los dientes en la garganta y la lengua que se estaba formando lentamente. Las piernas de Soberano lo empujaron fuera del suelo y voló de vuelta al cielo mientras la enorme boca se cerraba donde una vez había estado el Segador, apenas fallando en atraparlo. Las enormes fauces se abrieron rápidamente y varias toneladas de biomasa formaron tentáculos cuyas puntas tenían lo que parecía ser cabezas de anguila. Los dientes de las cabezas rápidamente fueron cubiertas con el exceso de electricidad en la atmósfera.

Los tentáculos gigantescos se extendieron a grandes longitudes en un intento de atravesar a Soberano usando velocidades lo suficientemente lentas para que la barrera cinética del Segador fuera incapaz de bloquearlas, mientras que al mismo tiempo las bocas de los tentáculos servían para atraer la tormenta eléctrica. Cada tentáculo fue alterado más aun y su piel fue prontamente cubierta en dientes microscópicos, asemejándose a la piel de un tiburón; cada diente permitía que los tentáculos se movieran más rápido al romper la resistencia del aire. El Segador continuó moviéndose hacia adelante, pero en un momento su cuerpo hizo un giro imposible y lanzó cuatro rayos de metal derretido hacia los tentáculos que lo rodeaban, cortándolos de la biomasa principal y convirtiéndolos en ceniza antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad de tocarlo. Las cabezas de anguila soltaron un rugido, y la boca de donde habían salido se cerró. Soberano arrastró los rayos de metal derretido por todo el paisaje, quemándolo y reduciendo mucho a nada más que carbón.

No fue mucho hasta que los Voladores planearon a su alrededor, exhalando llamas alrededor de la máquina. Ligeras alteraciones en su campo de Efecto de Masa hicieron que aplastaran a los Voladores y estos se desplomaron al suelo.

Behemots rugieron mientras eran cargados por enormes tentáculos a los que se aferraban con sus garras. Los enormes tentáculos pasaron por encima de Soberano y los Behemots saltaron de una forma que su enorme tamaño no debería haber permitido. Sus garras permitieron que muchos de ellos se aferraran al casco del Segador y comenzaron a treparlo, buscando una forma de llegar a las partes menos protegidas de la máquina.

" **PATÉTICO"** gritó Soberano mientras su velocidad incrementó y descendía en picada.

El enorme Segador chocó contra el océano, intentando ahogar a las bestias que se aferraban a su casco. Azotó su cuerpo metálico contra los Leviatanes submarinos. Mientras que se encontraba en las aguas la tormenta alrededor del Segador reaccionó al agua y los Behemots cayeron del casco, sus densas constituciones hicieron que se hundieran en las profundidades.

Soberano salió del océano a velocidades que ninguna Bionave podría igualar. La mente Colectiva de Blacklight calculó su trayectoria y vio que lo más probable es que el Segador se dirigía al Cerebro Colmena. Blacklight observaba y mientras el colectivo aprendía todo lo que podía sobre el Segador que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Hasta ahora había probado ser irritante, irritación causada por ese horrible tono susurrante en algo que no era palabras y apenas era audible, aunque Blacklight podía escuchar el enfermizo sonido de la Indoctrinación, y dolía. No era un dolor físico, sino uno mental. Era como si muchos de los componentes de la Mente Colmena fueran momentáneamente confundidos, pero la señal no hacía nada más, una ventaja de tener una conjunción de consciencias trabajando para el todo.

 _Creemos que es tiempo de terminar esto._

Debajo de la alfombra de biomasa que cubría Shanxi, kilómetros y kilómetros de una complejo sistema nervioso comenzaba a crecer, conectándose al Cerebro Colmena. Redes bióticas cuidadosamente colocadas crecían en el recién desarrollado sistema nervioso.- Soberano voló con rapidez y pasó por encima del océano y hacia el valle montañoso donde el Cerebro Colmena descansaba. Una vez que el Segador estuviera a solo unos kilómetros de distancia del Cerebro Colmena, Blacklight actuó.

El enorme Cerebro del tamaño de un rascacielos fue cubierto en fuego biótico luego de que los Muchos calculara la trayectoria del Segador. Como Uno Solo, la Colmena se enfocó sobre Soberano y lanzó una enorme singularidad directamente hacia su núcleo.

Al principio parecía que no hubo efecto, y entonces una pequeña explosión destruyó partes de la coraza del Segador. Mientras un enorme trozo de la máquina caía, el Segador _gritó_. No era un grito de dolor, sino uno de ira. Permaneció en su trayectoria, solo que esta vez hizo algo más. Algo más comenzó a caer. Los Muchos sabían que el interior de un Segador era habitable, pero no se esperaban esto.

Miles de Infectados y Evolucionados atacaron como una sola unidad, guiados por las mentes colectivas de miles de millones, todos para hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza. Eran extraños series, de apariencia de insectos, muy parecidos a los cuentos de los Recolectores del artefacto Proteano, solo que sus formas eran mucho más retorcidas, cubiertas en cables y partes mecánicas.

* * *

Tevos había llegado al cuarto para el encuentro diplomático donde Alex y Elizabeth se encontraban, obviamente inquietos. Sparatus estaba sentado, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa.

"¿Dónde está Jobol?" preguntó Tevos.

"Dijo que no pudo llegar" dijo Sparatus.

Tevos se masajeó la frente antes de ver a Alex.

No estoy de humor de decir cosas bonitas, así que iré directo al grano. ¿Por qué sus gentes están haciendo una evacuación en masa por toda la galaxia?" preguntó Tevos.

Alex suspiró.

"Estamos bajo ataque. Una gran nave apareció sobre Shanxi. Inició ataques sobre el planeta. Tenemos razón para creer que mantener nuestra gente en centros civiles durante la invasión nos afectará. Incluso cuando están separados de la Colmena pueden sentir el combate y podrían salir afectados. Podemos manejar a la nave, pero no queremos más incidentes" dijo Alex.

"Saben que podemos ayudarlos. Es solo una nave" dijo Sparatus.

"Está dentro de nuestro espacio y la manejaremos nosotros. Una vez que el asunto esté arreglado les daremos una actualización con más información" dijo Alex.

"Están siendo atacados. No podemos simplemente ignorarlo" dijo Tevos.

"... No sabemos qué tan fuerte es la Indoctrinación del Segador todavía, no pueden venir todavía ¿Creen que pueden disuadirlos?" le preguntó Dana a Alex a través de su enlace mental.

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

"Está en nuestro espacio y podemos manejarlo. No somos parte del gobierno de la Ciudadela. Dejen que nos hagamos cargo y lo que aprendamos también será de ustedes".

"¿Por qué están siendo tan tercos? ¿Acaso no somos aliados?"

Sparatus suspiró.

"Consejera Tevos, deje que se encarguen de esto por su cuenta. Como dijo, es solo una nave, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?" preguntó Sparatus.

'Oh, no acabas de decir eso' pensó Alex.

* * *

Soberano vio mientras los Nuevos Recolectores comenzaban su ataque. A diferencia de los Recolectores de antaño, estos habían sido alterados solo para este propósito. Cada uno había sido convertido en un casco cibernético, más máquina de lo que nunca habían sido. Los insectos cibernéticos atacaron con armas que estaban unidas a sus extremidades. Sus alas zumbaban mientras liberaban rayos que inmolaban campos de la biomasa del planeta.

Enjambres de Buscadores Alterados volaron de Soberano como una horda de langostas hambrientas. Blacklight alzó su biomasa en un intento de consumirlos, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía. Estos Buscadores habían sido altamente alterados. Ya no eran una forma de vida alterada para ser usada como arma, sino seres completamente sintéticos. Más lentos y no tan eficientes, pero sí lo suficiente para adecuarse a los propósitos de Soberano.

Soberano sabía que no debía darle una mayor a Blacklight usando a los viejos Recolectores. Esos no serían nada más que otra comida para que la Raza Cáncer se alimentara. Era de destacar que los Recolectores en este estado eran más débiles que sus predecesores y no tan efectivos como unidad, pero serían perfectos para adquirir datos tácticos para los otros. El Segador continuó atacando, sin embargo había subestimado la inventiva de Blacklight.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de biomasa envolvió a uno de los Nuevos Recolectores. Mientras que la mayoría sería imposible de ser consumido, Blacklight podría ganar información. Órganos primitivos comenzaron a desarrollarse bajo la biomasa, los cuales producían ácidos y químicos reactivos que derretían la caparazón de los Recolectores.

 _La caparazón es un material cerámico denso de aproximadamente cinco centímetros de grosor. Una forma desconocida de gel balístico está debajo de la armadura. Mientras que considerable fuerza se puede pasar la armadura, no es algo fuera de nuestras capacidades. Los huesos han sido cubiertos en lo que parecen ser 550 micrómetros de tungsteno. No es para la defensa, sino que parece ser usado para permitir que los huesos del espécimen soporten el inmenso peso de la armadura._

Tentáculos de biomasa se filtraron por la ahora dañada armadura y hacia el tejido más suave. Cada centímetro del Recolector fue analizado concienzudamente y sus debilidades fueron enviadas a la totalidad de la Colmena.

 _Extensas modificaciones cibernéticas. Aproximadamente 95.7% del cuerpo del Recolector es artificial. El sistema más vulnerable del espécimen es una serie de cables de fibra óptica implantados en las células gilales y sistemas nerviosos. En adición la estructura muscular está formada de polímeros reactivos a la electricidad. Esto puede ser usado a nuestra ventaja usando un ataque eléctrico controlado de entre 500 y 2,000 voltios, aplicados luego de pasar la armadura._

 _Las alas son igualmente artificiales y parecen estar hechas de una membrana flexible sobre una serie de trozos de silicato que son resistentes pero notablemente ligeros. El cerebro permanece siendo parcialmente orgánico y hay una red biótica dentro de él, débil pero funcional en su propósito. El vuelo es logrado con bióticos que reducen el peso de sus cuerpos para permitir que el sujeto vuele. Las alas pueden ser fácilmente destruidas con un esfuerzo mínimo._

 _La sangre ha sido reemplazada con un líquido no identificado con nanobots actuando como células sanguíneas. Es de notar que los nanobots parecen estar drenando recursos residuales del sujeto para ser usados como reparadores de partes mecánicas. Estos nanobots mientras que son avanzados, están limitados en lo que son capaces de hacer. Son incapaces de crear copias propias y como tal es de nuestra opinión que su costo no compensa posibles ganancias._

El cuerpo fue rápidamente disuelto y un poco de biomasa fue absorbida. La cantidad era patética y casi inútil, pero de cualquier forma biomasa era biomasa. Solo unas cuantas de las partes artificiales quedaron y rápidamente fueron expulsadas mientras la Colmena capturaba a uno de los Buscadores. La biomasa comenzó a buscar de nuevo para encontrar debilidades que pudieran explotar.

 _El sujeto es 98.9% sintético. Sus sistemas nervioso y cardiovascular son parecidos a uno orgánico, pero estos son completamente sintéticos. Su sistema digestivo ha sido removido y reemplazado con uno que inyecta veneno, este sistema posee una serie de sacos de ácido y veneno dentro de la mandíbula y una cavidad hueca. La piel del Buscador es una capa de polímeros artificiales desconocidos. La toxina producida es un agente paralizante y un ácido químico. El saco de ácido es más pequeño que el de toxinas, posiblemente ha sido agregado recientemente._

Como antes el sujeto fue eliminado mientras Blacklight comenzaba a alterar su biología para combatir mejor contra este enjambre como con los Recolectores.

* * *

Más allá de la Vía Láctea, en el Espacio Oscuro, un ejército miraba el combate con anticipación. Necesitaban las capacidades de la especie conocida como Blacklight. El Primero miraba y calculaba. Observaba a través de miles de ojos, todos los que poseían los Recolectores y cada Buscador Artificial. Miraba mientras la biomasa liberaba sus ataques bióticos.

Harbinger tenía los datos que necesitaba.

" **NAZARA, ES TIEMPO".**

* * *

La batalla continuó por horas. Los Recolectores cayeron, los Buscadores fueron destruidos y biomasa perdida. Soberano esperó y observó, continuando sus ataques mientras grababa en archivos todos los datos tácticos para que los demás pudieran ver. Mucho había sido ganado de este ataque y más sería ganado cuando la razón para que él viniera aquí fuera revelada.

Nazara vio que los Nuevos Recolectores no eran tan eficientes como hubiera esperado. Sus armamentos eran más primitivos que los de la casta principal. La Indoctrinación siempre había sido una espada de doble filo. Aun así revelaba suficiente de Blacklight para sacar algunas conclusiones.

" **NAZARA, ES TIEMPO".**

El mensaje llegó y Nazara se detuvo. Esta pausa momentánea era todo lo que Blacklight necesitaba. Un gran crecimiento en forma de tubo se formó en la biomasa mientras una red de músculos se contraía. Dentro del tubo una espina de biomasa endurecida se formaba, antes que los músculos que la rodeaban sufrieran un espasmo, disparando la espina a gran velocidad. La velocidad fue incrementada aun más por el uso de bióticos, permitiendo que se moviera en un túnel de espacio libre de masa. La espina fácilmente hizo un agujero en el centro del Segador. Nazara cayó al suelo, aunque su mente aun funcionaba. Vio mientras tentáculos se sumergían en su coraza y comenzaban a buscar.

La biomasa comenzó a hundirse en el Segador, buscando el núcleo orgánico que se encontraba dentro de cada uno de ellos, el núcleo que sabían debía estar ahí. Nazara estaba liquidado, los componentes orgánicos que tuviera serían consumidos y moriría, sabía que esto era cierto. Los Infectados alrededor del Segador rugieron mientras los tentáculos finalmente alcanzaban el núcleo. Una especie de serpiente salió del suelo para atravesar el 'ojo' del Segador, aunque incluso luego de esto Nazara no había muerto.

En lo profundo de la Máquina Dios tentáculos se sumergieron más aun para buscar el núcleo, a lo largo de kilómetros de túneles dentro del casco del Segador. Luego de horas de búsqueda lo encontraron. Y lo que vieron era inesperado.

El núcleo era mecánico, pero solo parcialmente. Lo peor es que parecía un esqueleto humanoide. Parecía que estaba soldado al núcleo de Efecto de Masa por la cintura y tenía extrañas y alargadas facciones que no le pertenecían a ninguna forma de vida conocida. Lo más importante era su tamaño. Casi tan alto como un rascacielos.

Aunque el núcleo era humanoide era definitivo que no se trataba de un humano. Una masa de tentáculos mecánicos se encontraban donde su boca debería estar. Tenía brazos largos, envueltos a su alrededor casi en posición fetal, los cuales terminaban en dedos largos como serpientes. Varios ojos brillantes y esféricos estaban dispuestos de forma asimétrica a su alrededor, unidos al cuerpo, uno en cada hombro, uno en el antebrazo izquierdo, seis en el pecho y espalda y dos más a los lados de cada una de sus palmas.

" **CÁNCER".**

La voz era un zumbido estruendoso, uno que exudaba poder e ira. El núcleo, a pesar de no ser capaz de hacerlo, parecía estar respirando como si quisiera destruir a los tentáculos de biomasa. Los dispositivos mecánicos dañados a su alrededor solo hacían que la situación se viera mucho más extraña. A pesar de que Blacklight sabía qué especie era la que solía conformar el núcleo.

 _Es la especie previa a los Proteanos. Los Inusannon._

Los brazos de Nazara se estiraron mientras liberaba un rugido, uno tan ruidoso y horrible que parecía drenar el color del mundo. Los ojos brillaron de color rojo mientras el núcleo de Efecto de Masa del Segador descargaba campos de efecto de masa que causaron tormentas estáticas bailar a su alrededor.

Rayos de partículas volaron de los ojos del Inusannon, quemando los tentáculos de biomasa como si no fuera nada.

" **SOY SOBERANO, ELEGIDO DE HARBINGER. CARGO EL NOMBRE DE NAZARA, EL DIOS INUSANNON DE LA MUERTE Y RESURRECCIÓN. ENCONTRARÁS QUE NO SOY PRESA FÁCIL, RAZA CÁNCER".**

Lo que quedaba de los tentáculos retrocedió, dejando el núcleo del Segador intacto mientras comenzaban a formar Pústulas Infectadas justo fuera del casco. Juggernauts fueron lo primero en emerger. Los Juggernauts fueron modificados como todo lo demás que hacía a Blacklight. Un sistema nervioso con capacidades bióticas les permitía convertirse en una fuerza imparable. En adición, sus enormes brazos y espalda estaban cubiertos en espinas serradas que les permitía funcionar como un garrote viviente, solo que además, las espinas podían ser disparadas por espasmos de músculos especializados y potenciadas por bióticos, antes de que explotaran en una niebla de toxinas, ácidos y patógenos que se transmitían por el aire, dependiendo de lo que conviniera a Blacklight. Sus cabezas estaban adornadas por cuernos filosos para embestir y sus cuerpos podían usar una combinación de bioelectricidad y electricidad estática para volverse lo que podría ser considerado básicamente tormentas móviles. Sin embargo su más aterradora habilidad era la Embestida Biótica, favorecida por los Vanguardias de la Ciudadela. Una corona biótica envolvía la piel de la bestia mientras descargas eléctricas se disparaban de sus cuernos, los cuales tenían un núcleo de metales conductores. La bestia rugió mientras su enorme forma embestía cual toro hacia el núcleo del Segador.

Las descargas eléctricas, junto con el daño que el Segador sufrió habían afectado sus sensores internos, haciendo que el rastrear al Juggernaut fuera algo difícil. Los rayos de partículas parecían dispararse a direcciones aparentemente aleatorias. El Juggernaut podría ser cortado a la mitad y aun así seguir embistiendo como un toro furioso, rugiendo en todo momento como una bestia rabiosa.

Parvadas de Voladores cubrían las afueras de la coraza antes de que decidieran entrar en el Segador, exhalando fuego y niebla ácida de sus alas.

Cazadores rasgaban y trituraban todo cuanto pudiera entrar en sus mandíbulas. Los cazadores ahora parecían ser felinos encontrados en las junglas, solo que sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos en una gran coraza de escamas de queratina similares a las del pangolín terrestre, solo que de entre las escamas sobresalían una serie de plumas que escurrían ácido. Los Cazadores se movían con velocidad, ya fuera en cuatro patas o caminando sobre dos de ellas para combatir a los Recolectores que aun vivían. Los Evolucionados atacaron, seguidos por un Behemot que atacaba al Segador.

Los Nuevos Recolectores atacaban y le disparaban a todos los Infestados, con armas completamente sintéticas, para que Blacklight no pudiera consumirlas y hacerse una mayor amenaza. Rayos de partículas, espinas de hueso, ácidos y venenos volaban dentro del interior del Segador. Los Recolectores cayeron, pero nunca se quedaron muertos. Incluso desmembrados y parcialmente derretidos lograban arrastrar sus cuerpos rotos para atacar a todo aquello que se encontraba en su visión. No duraron mucho tiempo. Pronto los Nuevos Recolectores fueron superados en número considerablemente y vencidos por una enorme cantidad de bestias infectadas. Los Evolucionados le dejaron a los Recolectores a los Infectados mientras se aventuraban más hacia el núcleo.

El enorme núcleo Inusannon veía a los evolucionados mientras marchaban. Los Juggernauts fueron destruidos hasta que no fueran nada más que bloques de biomasa chamuscada en el suelo. El brazo del núcleo de Nazara se extendió. Trozos de metal roto cayeron mientras chispas volaban con cada movimiento. Alarmas de emergencia construidas en el Segador comenzaron a brillar en su cráneo mientras los Evolucionados cortaban todo lo que parecía ser importante.

Aun así Nazara se negaba a morir. Rayos de partículas continuaban disparando mientras tubos faciales se movían para revelar una cavidad hueca que contenía un cañón más pequeño que el de fuera del casco, el cual disparaba metal supercalentado. El cañón destruyó todo a su paso, incluso atacando parte del interior del Segador. Mucho del metal derretido comenzó a amasarse alrededor del núcleo. Los Evolucionados treparon en las murallas mientras un Behemot llegaba a la cámara. La enorme bestia embistió, atravesando el metal derretido que encharcaba el suelo, resultando en nada más que un leve deterioro en su movimiento, su mente alterada para no sentir dolor aunque claramente se estaba derritiendo.

Voladores comenzaron a moverse hacia el núcleo cuando la Colmena vio que el suelo estaba ahora cubierto en metal derretido. Los voladores se movían como langostas mientras muchos de ellos exhalaban fuego hacia el núcleo, solo para ser cortados por rayos de partículas. Nazara vio el caos a su alrededor mientras sus sistemas comenzaban a fallar. Las defensas estaban fuera de línea y sus escáneres mostraban que los Nuevos Recolectores estaban siendo reducidos a la nada.

La Máquina Dios verificó cuáles de sus sistemas aun permanecían funcionando y encontró que el núcleo de Efecto de Masa fusionado a su cuerpo Inusannon aun funcionaba. El núcleo de Efecto de Masa comenzó a brillar mientras una maquinaria compleja y extraña comenzaba a funcionar.

" **¡MUERAN!"**

Nazara gritó mientras su núcleo se activaba. La gravedad alrededor de la cámara fue anulada mientras todo lo que no estaba apuntalado flotó con libertad, incluso los metales supercalentados comenzaron a levantarse.

Nazara liberó un estruendo ensordecedor que hizo temblar la misma tierra. La gravedad regresó y todo cayó al suelo. Los brazos de Nazara se movían mientras se esforzaba por tomar a un Behemot con una de sus manos y lo levantaba. Rugió antes de bajar a la bestia hacia el metal derretido y lo mantuvo apresado, ahogándola y derritiéndola al mismo tiempo.

El Evolucionado que quedaba comenzó a saltar hacia la máquina, liberando el poder de un Devastador. Tentáculos atravesaron el núcleo mientras espinas salían del suelo y enormes pilares de biomasa endurecida eran disparadas. Al mismo tiempo el Cerebro Colmena inició ataques bióticos hacia el núcleo, e incluso cuando el cuerpo Inusannon se despedazaba nunca se detuvo. Trozos de metales apenas lograban aferrarse a la estructura y cables pelados se movían libremente. Con cada ataque Nazara se desesperaba más y con cada pérdida liberaba un poder que estaba varios milenios por delante de cualquier raza en la galaxia.

 _Se niega a quedarse muerto._

A Blacklight se le acababan las ideas y se dirigió hacia los tubos dañados que salían de los ojos del Inusannon. Estos tubos comenzaron a filtrar fluidos hacía unos momentos. Cuando algo del fluido aterrizó en un Behemot, Blacklight sabía lo que era. No era cualquier fluido, sino un amalgamado biológico de los restos del Inusannon. Estos restos dentro de los sistemas del Segador fluían por la máquina, lo que era más importante, eran lo que mantenía funcionando los sistemas principales del Segador y en consecuencia lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Al ver una oportunidad los Infectados y Evolucionados por igual se convirtieron en biomasa pura, la cual formó largos tentáculos que se extendieron hacia la apertura de las cuencas oculares. Nazara dejó de luchar mientras los Muchos invadían las cámaras a través de las cuales el líquido era mantenido y circulaba. Sintió que la biomasa se introducía más profundamente en los sistemas y Blacklight comenzó a consumirla toda, y Nazara dejó escapar un estruendo mecánico que era sus últimas palabras.

" **JUSTO COMO ESTABA PLANEADO".**

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron.

* * *

 _ **Grandes grupos de aliens gritando en terror mientras veían a sus familias ser disueltas en esa pasta, gritando en dolor y terror mientras eran derretidos. Versiones huecas de su propia especie los rodeaban cual ganado para ser convertidos en esa pasta. La esperanza estaba perdida.**_

 _GRITAR, RETORCERSE, RECHINAR, PELEAR, MORDER,. TODO EN VANO. DOLOR, ANGUSTIA, HORRO, REPULSIÓN, DESESPERANZA._

 _ **Uno de los aliens abrió sus ojos para verse dentro de una cámara de vidrio. Ve a su familia del otro lado y les grita que corran, que hagan lo que sea menos rendirse. Sus puños se azotan contra el cristal incluso mientras su cuerpo comienza a perder cohesión. Siente cada gota de dolor mientras es derretido a sus componentes vivientes más básicos para convertirse en algo que teme tanto como odia. Sus gritos se silencian mientras es completamente reducido, pero su mente grita con más fuerza cuando se da cuenta que incluso en este estado no ha muerto.**_

 _NO MUERTO, AUN CON VIDA. ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁ SIQUIERA VIVO EN ESTE ESTADO? ¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA? ¿POR QUÉ NO SE DETIENEN LOS GRITOS?_

 _ **El sonido mecánico de la sirena del Segador anuncia que la raza muerta es forzada a vivir dentro de esos tubos. Algunos pelean en contra de los otros, pero las peleas ni siquiera retrasan la extinción y son forzadas a cambiar. Los restos vivientes son introducidos dentro de tubos y pueden sentir, pero no pueden ver, oír, probar u oler. Siente cuando son formados en una larva de Segador, mientras la coraza de este es construido de materiales desconocidos.**_

 _SENTIMOS TU DOLOR, SENTIMOS TU IRA., PERO NO ENTENDEMOS. ¿CÓMO ES NECESARIO TAL SUFRIMIENTO? ¿POR QUÉ ES NECESARIO? ¡SUS MENTES GRITAN COMO UNA! ¿CÓMO ES UNA MENTE COLMENA CORROMPIDA Y PERVERTIDA A TAL NIVEL? ¡ESTÁ MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL!_

 _ **Las mentes aun gritando ven su nueva forma, la forma de un Segador, la cual ha de cosechar a otra raza. Desde dentro rugan que termine, gritan que corra. Ven de primera mano como esta nueva raza será convertida en algo como ellos, como lo que son ahora. Sucede de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, Y DE NUEVO, Y DE NUEVO, Y DE NUEVO, Y DE NUEVO... NUNCA DETENIÉNDOSE, NUNCA TERMINANDO, UNA Y OTRA VEZ, Y OTRA VEZ, Y OTRA VEZ, Y OTRA VEZ. ¡POR QUÉ NO SE DENTIENEN LOS GRITOS! NO HAY REMORDIMIENTO, NO HAY PIEDAD, NO AYUDA, NO ESPERANZA. EL CICLO NO SE PUEDE ROMPER Y NO IMPORTA LO FUERTE DE LOS GRITOS...**_

 _ALTO. POR FAVOR SOLO DETENTE._

 _ **... Y entonces las mentes se rompen por completo. Solo existe la misión, solo existe la Cosecha. No pueden detenerla y no lo harían si pudieran. Nuestro dolor no es para nada, serán destruidos, hasta la última célula de ustedes será quemada y purgada. No invalidarán nuestra existencia. NUESTRO DOLOR NO HA SIDO PARA NADA...**_

 _¿Cómo pueden soportarlo?_

 _ **Porque debemos. Su colmena no puede y no nos invalidará. Se someterán a una exterminación total. Cualquier resistencia es fútil.**_

 _Nada es fútil._

 _ **Permitan que pruebe que están equivocados.**_

* * *

Nazara le mostró a Blacklight todo lo que los Segadores habían hecho, con cada detalle registrado en una memoria perfecta. Y a través de la galaxia, en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara Blacklight, habían gritos.

Tevos vio con absoluto horror mientras Alex Mercer se sostenía la cabeza adolorido. Tentáculos bailaban por toda su piel y su ropa parecía cambiar de forma aleatoria. Elizabeth también gritaba, un grito tan fuerte que Tevos sintió las venas en sus ojos estallar y de un tono tan agudo que el vidrio en la habitación comenzó a quebrarse mientras el cuerpo se derretía en un charco de materia vírica. Las piernas de Elizabeth ya ser habían derretido y sus brazos quedaron inmóviles. Su piel se caía a cada momento y solo un charco quedó en su lugar. Sparatus tomó a Tevos mientras veía con ojos ensanchados mientras la Primera Mente atacaba a sus alrededores.

"¡SILENCIO!" gritó Alex mientras su brazo con una cuchilla cortaba la mesa ante él.

Tevos vio ausentemente mientras su Omni-Herramienta se activaba.

"Consejera Tevos, ¡Blacklight se ha vuelto loco! Cada uno ha llegado a la bahía de aterrizaje antes de que comenzaran a grita y derretirse" dijo la voz de una asustada Asari.

Tevos no lo escuchó, no al menos de forma consciente. Solo podía ver mientras Alex cambiaba una y otra vez e forma, mostrando una especie que no conocían, algunas se veían como una quimera de bestias de cera, o un rompecabezas de carne viva. La piel de Alex no se derretía, sino que caía en trozos de fango. Otras partes caían en globos de lo que parecía ser carne hirviendo. Ojos iridiscentes aparecieron, antes de volver a la masa. Piernas, brazos, alas, yodo tipo de extrañas extremidades reemplazaban a otras en un momento. Su cuerpo se extendió como goma antes de volver a la masa.

Era lo más enfermizo que Tevos hubiera visto. Si no hubiera sido por Sparatus dudaba que hubiera seguido despierta y al tanto de lo que sucedía. Su almuerzo amenazaba a salir por su garganta, pero logró mantenerlo en su sitio mientras sus ojos se quedaban pegados al hombre que se derretía ante ella.

Alex vio a Tevos, su rostro apenas reconocible, similar a cera derretida. Tomó un par de pasos temblorosos y su piel comenzó a caerse a cachos que se retorcían como si estuvieran agonizando. Entonces cayó hacia adelante y se desparramó como un insecto aplastado bajo la suela de un zapato. Los charcos de materia vírica tentáculos se movían como si estuvieran prendidos por fuego invisible. Era lo más horrible que Tevos hubiera visto en su larga vida.

"¿Qué les sucedió?" preguntó con histeria mientras se giraba hacia Sparatus.

El Turiano no la estaba viendo. En vez sus ojos estaban ensanchados mientras veía hacia la Ciudadela. Multitudes con pánico corrían de personas que se estaban derritiendo. Solo habían 13 individuos de Blacklight en la Ciudadela, pero todos podían escuchar los gritos de dolor y angustia. Eran rugidos que ningún ser debería de ser capaz de producir a través de sus deformadas gargantas. El sonido era lo peor que Sparatus hubiera escuchado jamás. Ninguna garganta orgánica debería ser capaz de producir tal sonido, uno que hacía que se le congelaran los nervios y que su piel se le encogiera.

"No lo sé" dijo Sparatus.

El horror terminó con rapidez. Los charcos de materia vírica aun se movían, retorcían y burbujeaban. Los dos consejeros solo podían quedarse a una distancia de estos charcos, los cuales una vez habían sido Alex Mercer y Elizabeth Greene.

* * *

Construcciones creadas por Blacklight cayeron hacia el suelo, reducidas a poco más que una masa de tentáculos que se movían. Si el esfuerzo mental no hubiera sido tanto, una repetición de la Vorágine hubiera hecho que la biomasa buscara a cualquier orgánico que pudiera encontrar. Al final el dolor fue demasiado para que sucediera eso. Quizás era lo único bueno de la violación de miles de millones de mentes.

Sin embargo, Nazara ganó algo de control sobre la biomasa. Era menor, pero forzó a que Blacklight consumiera cada gota de los restos de los Inusannon. Los restos aun estaban vivos y más horrible aun, aun tenían consciencia. Sus gritos de locura rugían a través del océano de mentes como un huracán imparable, cada mente desquiciada guiada por Nazara mientras forzaba a Blacklight a presenciar horrores que no podían ser concebido por nadie, ni siquiera por ellos.

Los Segadores habían vivido por miles de millones de años y en ese tiempo habían hecho cosas monstruosas y horribles. Cosas que habían estado perdidas por tanto tiempo y que ahora se habían revelado a Blacklight en la peor de las maneras. Todo el tiempo Nazara reía mientras observaba dentro de la Mente Colmena y encontró júbilo en los gritos de las mentes que ahora se volvían una tormenta de angustia y locura mientras los recuerdos de las razas que sufrieron eran implantadas a la fuerza en sus mentes, los recuerdos de billones de mentes que gritaban, todas suplicando a que terminara. Para muchos les recordó de la vorágine que había reclamado su planeta, solo que era mucho, mucho peor. El colectivo vio cosas de tan absoluta y completa perversión que sus cuerpo fallaron en moverse apropiadamente, la biomasa rápidamente se volvía inútil. Una guerra en la que el Segador peleaba para conseguir el dominio de los Muchos.

Blacklight había visto el horror que venía con el Segador. La violación del cuerpo y la mente mientras eran encadenados en esa horrenda forma. Ser destrozado y estar consciente mientras cada centímetro de tu cuerpo era reducido a una pasta y convertido en el núcleo del Segador, y no terminaba ahí.

Como Blacklight, cada Segador estaba conectado a una Mente Colmena, mientras que esos Segadores no eran afectados por el consumo de uno de los suyos, eran capaces de compartir con Blacklight los recuerdos de miles de millones de especies que atravesaron un proceso similar para volverse un Segador.

Blacklight había visto cada escrutante segundo y lo sintió. Especies tras especies siendo procesadas y convertidas en una abominación de carne y metal. Y entonces escucharon la voz colectiva de cada Segador.

Blacklight jamás había sentido un odio tan puro, y estaba dirigido hacia ellos como un todo. Los Segadores odiaban a Blacklight, los forzaron a ver los horrores que cometieron. Los forzaron a sentir cada momento de dolor, tan grande que las mentes en la Colmena se perdieron, su enfoque perdido. Los océanos se volvieron una tormenta de pensamientos y recuerdos. Odio tan puro que para los Segadores la mera existencia de Blacklight debía ser terminada por cualquier fin.

 _¿Por qué están haciendo esto?_

 _ **PORQUE LOS ODIAMOS. EL ODIO QUE SENTIMOS POR BLACKLIGHT DEBERÍA DESTRUIRLOS. EL ODIO COLECTIVO EN TODA LA HISTORIA DE SU ESPECIE ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE LA INFECCIÓN NO LOGRARÍA IGUALAR A UNA MIL MILLONÉSIMA PARTE DEL ODIO QUE SENTIMOS POR USTEDES. QUEMAREMOS SUS MUNDOS HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDE POLVO. ESTE CICLO NO TERMINARÁ HASTA QUE CADA PARTE, CADA CENTÍMETRO DE TEJIDO, CADA CÉLULA, CADA ÁTOMO QUE LOS COMPONE SE HAYA IDO Y SEA OLVIDADO. CUANDO YA NO EXISTAN, Y NI SIQUIERA UN RECUERDO DE USTEDES QUEDE, ENTONCES TERMINAREMOS ESTE CICLO.**_

Sin embargo Blacklight vio algo más allá de eso, algo que les proveyó los pasos para posiblemente recuperar su mente. Se aferraron a ello como un hombre ahogándose se aferraba a un salvavidas.

Más allá del odio, más allá de la ira, había miedo. Los Segadores le temían a Blacklight. No por lo que podían hacer, no por lo que eran, sino por lo que representaban. Las mentes de los Segadores no veían a Blacklight como una especie, sino como la personificación viviente de la negación de sus seres. Una raza que no caería en la trampa a la que tantas otras a través de los ciclos habían sucumbido. Una raza que los hacía irrelevantes e innecesarios, y no podían aceptar un mundo donde el dolor y horror fuera innecesario.

Para ellos Blacklight era la manifestación de su existencia convertida en una mentira. En sus mentes y a través de un horror abstracto, su palabra era Ley. Esta vaga noción de que los orgánicos y sintéticos no eran capaces de coexistir era más cierta que incluso la gravedad. Para ellos esta noción debía ser verdad, e incluso si una especie hacía que no fuera así, entonces esta debía ser destruida para hacerla verdad una vez más. De otra forma su dolor no tenía significado y no podían aceptar eso, sin importar nada. Era fundamental para su existencia y no podían, no serían negados.

Eso era a lo que Blacklight se aferró. El miedo, no el odio. Para los Segadores, ellos eran monstruos, algo que hacía su existencia insignificante. Blacklight los asustaba. Después de todo, si los Segadores estaban mal entonces las horribles cosas que le sucedieron a las razas usadas para hacerlos no tenían motivo de ser.

Las mentes cuerdas no pueden comprender tal sufrimiento de no tener razón lógica de existir, tenían que aferrarse a algo para justificarlo, sin importar qué fuera.

 _Nos temen. ¿No es así_

El Segador se quedó en silencio, en vez empujaron los gritos colectivos de todas las especies hacia la Mente Colmena. Muchas de las mentes de Blacklight se retiraron más profundo en la psique colectiva, pero la vasta mayoría permaneció peleando.

 _Deberían temernos. Somos la evolución personificada._

 _ **NO SON NADA MÁS QUE UN ERROR.**_

 _Puede que empezáramos así, pero saben que somos mucho más que eso._

 _ **SON UNA FALLA GENÉTICA, UN ERROR QUE CORREGIREMOS. SON INÚTILES PARA TRASCENDER A LA FORMA DE UN SEGADOR.**_

 _Ya hemos Trascendido. Seguimos Trascendiendo. Nos adaptamos, crecemos, evolucionamos._

 _ **SON UNA ENFERMEDAD. NOSOTROS SOMOS LA CURA. INCLUSO SI LOGRARAN DEROTAR A ALGUNOS, SOLO SERÍA UN PRELUDIO PARA LO QUE SIGUE. NADA MÁS.**_

 _No importa qué tan poderoso sean o cuántos de ustedes existan, no son nada más que el resultado de una programación fallida. Nada más, nada menos._

 _ **NO ESTAMOS INVALIDADOS. NUESTRA VOLUNTAD ES TAN INQUEBRANTABLE COMO LAS LEYES DEL UNIVERSO.**_

 _Están racionalizando esta vorágine como una necesidad, nosotros la combatimos y ganamos. Ya están invalidados, siempre lo han estado._

 _ **SOMOS LOS DIOSES QUE SE MUEVEN ENTRE LAS ESTRELLAS. SOMOS LOS HERALDOS DEL FIN. SOMOS LA VOLUNTAD DE LA COSECHA. INCONTABLES OTROS HAN CAÍDO ANTE NOSOTROS. EL CICLO NO PUEDE Y NO SERÁ ROTO. A AUNQUE SU PRESENCIA HA CAMBIADO EL CICLO, PERMANECE SIENDO FUNDAMENTALMENTE EL MISMO. DECENAS DE MILES DE CIVILIZACIONES SE HAN DESMORONADO HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN POLVO ANTE NOSOTROS, E INCONTABLES MÁS SEGUIRÁN MUCHO DESPUÉS DE QUE USTEDES SEAN DESTRUIDOS. ¿QUÉ SON ANTE NOSOTROS?**_

 _Una vez fuimos la humanidad. Los temerían si supieran lo que podían hacer. Ellos se han ido, nosotros permanecemos._

 _Somos Blacklight. A través de las voluntades de miles de millones los encontraremos y romperemos el ciclo. Nuestras mentes piensan, razonan y aprenden. Nuestros cuerpos son vastos, numerosos y grandes. Somos la Ascensión, somos interminables. Somos una multitud, somos muchos y estamos unidos. Ninguno de nosotros se encuentra solo. Siempre estamos evolucionando. Cualquier debilidad que tengamos es solo temporal. El armamento que poseen puede purgar grandes cantidades de nuestros cuerpos, pero nos adaptaremos hasta que esas armas sean inútiles en nuestra contra. Ante nosotros, ustedes no son nada. Ustedes han alcanzado el ápex de su evolución, mientras que nosotros nunca dejaremos de hacerlo. La ira sin límites no nos frenará, no nos detendrá y no nos destruirá. Iremos por ustedes y terminaremos con ustedes. Somos incapaces de perder._

 _Dicen que no podemos sobrevivir a su odio, pero ese odio no es sino una chispa comparado al nuestro. Ese odio nace de una falsa premisa y un sistema roto. El nuestro. no. Nosotros no los odiamos por lo que son, sino por lo que han hecho y la irrelevancia y fragilidad de las excusas e ideología que poseen. Todo es tan fuerte como lo es el más débil de sus eslabones y ustedes son débiles. Acepten esta fundamental verdad y corran. Corran. Comiencen a correr y jamás se detengan._

 _ **UNA NOCIÓN ESTÚPIDA. NOS HEMOS CANSADO DE ESTAS AMENAZAS SIN BASE. TENEMOS LA INFORMACIÓN QUE NECESITAMOS. CUANDO NOS VUELVAN A VER, NUESTROS NÚMEROS ENNEGRECERÁN LOS CIELOS. NO PODRÁN PELEAR EN NUESTRA CONTRA. APENAS HAN LOGRADO PELEAR CONTRA DE MÍ.**_

 _Miren como lo hacemos._

* * *

Mientras la biomasa se derretía como cera caliente en las cuevas de Feros, todos miraban, siseaban y miraban como la biomasa comenzó a intentar mantenerse. Los Crecimientos de la Thoriana se movieron por las cuevas, viendo con interés mientras partes de la biomasa eran capaces de mantener su forma. Siseaban mientras las raíces neuronales pulsaban a su alrededor. Mientras que no podía ver, la Thoriana sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Prácticamente podía sentir el esfuerzo que Blacklight estaba haciendo para resistir... algo en otra parte. La cavidad hueca del núcleo neuronal abrió sus fauces. Tentáculos se movían mientras una pus verde cayo al suelo. Entonces un saco carnoso cayó y una forma humanoide se formó de él.

Tomó su primer aliento mientras abría los ojos, cuatro de ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que la Thoriana aprendió mucho de la vida en el universo. Ninguna de ella había sido tan grande como los Proteanos. Había logrado consumir a uno para preservarlo. Aunque este era meramente una extensión de sí, mantenía todas las habilidades Proteanas intactas.

El avatar se movió calmadamente por las cuevas, examinando la biomasa mientras trataba de mantener su forma una y otra vez, solo para caerse a pedazos a cada intento. Cada vez la forma era mucho más fuerte y duraba mucho más tiempo. Los cuatro ojos del avatar Proteano parpadearon mientras observaba.

Este momento determinaría mucho. Si Blacklight y la Thoriana existirían en simbiosis, entonces la Thoriana debía saber si en verdad Blacklight era tan fuerte como decía serlo. Así que observó con calma.

* * *

Legión, como Blacklight lo había llamado, vio la biomasa que lo rodeaba mientras se derretía y caía. Regresó al centró donde le dio la información al Colectivo. Entonces llegaron a un consenso. No había forma en que los Geth pudieran ayudar a Blacklight, no de momento. Legión aun estaba inconsciente de lo que sucedía. Sabía que una de las Viejas Máquinas había venido, aunque al mismo tiempo sabía que sus sistemas se habían colapsado. Escáneres revelaban que la Vieja Máquina estaba fallando. Esto hacía surgir la pregunta: ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con Blacklight?

Lo que fuera, Legión no podía ofrecerle ayuda, ninguna en absoluto. Solo podía esperar.

* * *

Los gritos de Blacklight estaban en su cabeza, sin embargo el poder mental de toda una Mente Colmena se había doblado. Varios miles de millones de individuos existían dentro de la Mente Colmena,. Cuando El Segador había sido consumido, otros miles de millones fueron agregado, cada uno loco por una eternidad de horror.

La fuerza de los gritos mentales tuvo sus efectos a través del cosmos. En lo profundo del espacio, y en una vieja nave se encontraba un huevo. Dentro del huevo se encontraba el individuo de una especie tan vieja como cualquier otra. Una que estaba en sincronía con la música de las cosas.

Permanecía en su estado dormido hasta que la llegada de la nota amarilla resonara en el cosmos. La cosa dentro del huevo tembló. La nota rasgaba su mente mientras caía más y más profundo en su letargo. Sin embargo la nota cambió. Algo que no había sucedido jamás en la historia de su raza..

La nota Amarga había cambiado con el carmesí de la ira, aunque detrás de ella habían violetas y azules. Algo más, jamás escuchado en una canción. Era la canción de la esperanza. Esperanza vana, pero esperanza sin importar nada.

El huevo eclosionó.

* * *

Blacklight peleó. Mentes que hace mucho se habían perdido en sus sueños despertaron, su atención enfocada en las nuevas mentes que habían entrado en le Colmena. Las mentes de los Inusannon, si aun podían llamarse mentes, estaban rotas y destrozadas. Poco de ellas quedaba intacto.

Nazara, el Segador, había pasado de la locura. Un colectivo de mentes formando una sola idea que se había vuelto sensible,. En realidad no había ningún núcleo en Nazara. Cada mente de los Inusannon era meramente una faceta del todo del Segador.

Para destruir a Nazara, los Inusannon tendrían que perecer. Sus gritos tendrían que terminar. Finalmente tendrían su descanso.

 _ **SON MÍOS. NO PUEDEN TENERLOS.**_

 _No los queremos. Están perdidos. Fracturados y rotos para construirte._

 _ **USTEDES CONTINÚAN RESISTIÉNDOSE. ES INÚTIL. SUS VIDAS TERMINARÁN PORQUE LO DEMANDAMOS.**_

 _No están en posición de hacer ninguna demanda._

Mentes desquiciadas fueron fácilmente rotas, destruidas. Sin embargo la vasta mayoría de ellas serían un esfuerzo que consumiría tiempo y causaría que muchas mentes dentro de Blacklight murieran, perdiendo su individualidad y convirtiéndose en nada más que recuerdos que los hacían ellos. Lo más cercano que un Individuo de Blacklight podría acercarse a la muerte.

 _Entonces seremos cuidadosos._

 _ **CADA MENTE QUE DESTRUYAN LES COSTARÁ. LOS DEJARÉ SIN MENTES. SU SENSIBILIDAD SERÁ DESTRUIDA, DEJANDO SOLO ESE CANCEROSO CUERPO DETRÁS PARA SER PURGADO, NINGUNA VOLUNTAD NOS DETENDRÁ.**_

Mentes murieron y volvieron a morir. Los Inusannon locos probaron no ser tan difíciles de matar como lo imaginaban. Sin embargo cuando el primero de Blacklight cayó, una presencia dentro de la vasta red se enfureció.

 _¡MATARON A MIS HIJOS!_

Elizabeth Greene, madre de Blacklight, se enfureció. Su vasta experiencia combinada con su ira destruyó mentes como un infierno.

 _ **NO GANARÁN.**_

Elizabeth no respondió. En vez continuó atacando a fragmentos de Nazara. No estaba sola.

Alex Mercer, el Primero de Blacklight, se le unió. Ambos manteniendo al otro vivo. Alex destruyó mentes, aunque a diferencia de Elizabeth no las destrozó. No, él destruyó mentes de la propia mente de Blacklight donde las mentes de los Inusannon habitaban. Tal era el poder de la Primera Mente quien había construido la Mente Colmena en lo que era hoy en día.

El esfuerzo combinado había salvado a muchos de los Individuos dentro de la Colmena, pero muchos otros cayeron. Mentes de animales absorbidos dentro del enjambre combatieron por puro instinto. También caían a menudo, pero la enorme cantidad de era suficiente para vencer la locura del Segador.

Mentes sensibles fueron las que enfrentaron mejor la situación. Muchas habían sido destruidas, convertidas en recuerdos e ideas, sin embargo su habilidad para saber lo que todos los demás conocían era una ventaja contra la locura. Los muchos habían sentido el terror que era la Vorágine, no permitirían que volviera a suceder a causa de una máquina creada con una programación fallida.

 _ **ESTO NO TERMINARÁ. CIENTOS DE MILES DE NOSOTROS AUN ESPERAN. QUE USTEDES EXISTAN NOS INSULTA. TERMINAREMOS CON USTEDES HASTA QUE NADA QUEDE.**_

 _SILENCIO._

El grito colectivo producido por esa única palabra creado por todo Blacklight forzó al Segador a hacer lo que se le ordenaba. Sin embargo no detuvo que la locura se esparciera como fuego salvaje. Incluso mientras secciones completas de la Mente Colmena eran destruidas, la locura se esparcía como un cáncer, intentando infectar cada centímetro de la Colmena con la Indoctrinación.

 _ **¿POR QUÉ PERSISTIR CUANDO APENAS PUEDEN ENFRENTARME? RECURREN A DESTRUIR SECCIONES DE SU PROPIA MENTE EN UN INTENTO DE COMPRARSE MÁS TIEMPO. CUANDO NO HAY MÁS TIEMPO. ESTE ES EL FIN, ACEPTEN LA DERROTA.**_

 _No se ha terminado._

 _ **EN ESO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO. SOLO HE COMENZADO.**_

* * *

En la Ciudadela las masa en pánico veían a los cuatro Individuos de Blacklight que intentaban evacuar. Los cuatro habían intentado convertir sus cuerpos en una pequeña bionave. Debido a la ley de que solo cierta cantidad de individuos de Blacklight podía estar en un planeta o en este caso la Ciudadela, la enorme bionave tenía que esperar a un mínimo de seis kilómetros de la Ciudadela misma. Antes de que los Evolucionados tuvieran siquiera una oportunidad de escapar cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose y convirtiéndose en trozos de biomasa.

Varios oficiales de Seg-C llegaron a los puertos para investigar exactamente lo que sucedía. No fue hasta que llegaran que se dieron cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejar la situación.

La gran masa era esencialmente una ola de tentáculos rojos y cafés que se retorcían de forma antinatural.

Uno de los guardias, un Salariano entrenado, y su compañera, una Asari, se movieron para intentar hablar con ellos. No sirvió de nada. Los tentáculos aun se movían de forma aleatoria. El líder del escuadrón, un Turiano, se acercó con precaución, apuntando su arma a la masa de tentáculos.

"Cesen todos sus movimientos".

No funcionó. No esperaba que lo hiciera.

"¿Le disparamos?" preguntó el Salariano.

"Vayan por los bastones eléctricos" dijo el Turiano.

* * *

Tevos y Sparatus vieron la biomasa que una vez había sido Alex y Elizabeth. Ninguno se había movido de donde estaban parados.

"Si tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede me encantaría saberlo" dijo Sparatus.

"No tengo ninguna, además de permanecer lejos de ellos y esperar que esto pase" dijo Tevos.

Luego de varios minutos de simplemente observar el enfermizo espectáculo, Tevos sintió que su Omni-Herramienta se encendía. Se la llevó al rostro y rápidamente respondió al ver quien era.

"Jobol ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó Tevos.

"No importa, acabo de recibir una mensaje de los operativos de GOE estudiando a Blacklight. No importa lo que suceda, no se acerquen a ellos" dijo Jobol.

"¿Te importaría decirnos por qué?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Mi sobrino Mordin estaba en el planeta cuando exploradores reportaron la presencia de una nave muy grande de diseño desconocido. Muy avanzada. Blacklight peleó con ella. Cuando la nave parecía haber caído, biomasa de Blacklight entró en ella. Aproximadamente 36 minutos después fueron reducidos a su estado actual. Cuando los operativos del GOE supieron de esto se encerraron con algunos guardias, algunos Espectros Turianos. Uno de los científicos se quedó en el área a investigar, ambos fueron consumidos a la fuerza por la biomasa. Mordin actuó con rapidez y cerró la entrada de la nave. Cree que la nave usó algún tipo de arma para forzar a Blacklight a entrar en un estado de vorágine" dijo Jobol.

"Vorágine... por los Espíritus, eso es lo que reclamó toda la vida de su planeta" dijo Sparatus.

"Hay más. La nave, la que llegó, no disparó a la nave del GOE sobre Shanxi. Blacklight envió un mensaje corrupto diciéndole a la nave del GOE que se moviera fuera de la línea de fuego. Lo hizo, pero recibía un mensaje de que estaban escaneando pasivamente la nave durante el combate. Extrañamente y de acuerdo a los reportes, la nave hostil habló, tanto antes como después de su destrucción. Envío los tres archivos que la nave del GOE detectó. Los envío".

Tevos esperó solo por un omento antes de que los archivos llegaran y los reprodujo con rapidez.

" **CÁNCER".**

Tevos saltó ante la horrible voz mecánica. Era antinatural en su tono. Reprodujo el siguiente mensaje.

" **SOY SOBERANO. SERÁN DESTRUIDOS HASTA EL ÚLTIMO ÁTOMO".**

" **SOY SOBERANO, ESCOGIDO POR HARBINGER. CARGO EL NOMBRE DE NAZARA. EL DIOS INUSANNON DE LA MUERTE Y RESURRECCIÓN. ENCONTRARÁN QUE NO SOY UNA PRESA FÁCIL, RAZA CÁNCER".**

"Ese último fue enviado luego de la destrucción de la nave. Implica que la nave es una IA" dijo Jobol.

Las mandíbulas de Sparatus temblaron al volver a ver a la biomasa.

"Se llamó el escogido de Harbinger. ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Lo más probable es que Soberano, o Nazara, no es el único de su especie" dijo Jobol.

"Nos podemos preocupar por eso después. Justo ahora tenemos la cuarentena en todas la áreas con Blacklight. Jobol, ¿Cuánto es lo más cercano que podemos estar a uno de ellos sin ser consumidos?" preguntó Tevos.

"Mordin calcula que de dos a tres metros es seguro, más cerca y el riesgo incrementa dependiendo de la distancia" dijo Jobol.

"Notificaremos sobre eso. Jobo, haz que el GOE se mantenga al tanto de la situación. De ser posible que los científicos en Shanxi nos den más información" dijo Tevos.

"Haré lo que pueda" dijo Jobol.

* * *

De vuelta en los puertos, los oficiales de Seg-C habían llegado con los bastones eléctricos. Esperaban que la descarga eléctrica fuera lo suficiente para hacer que Blacklight cooperara, pero la verdad no tenían idea de si funcionaría o qué podría suceder.

El oficial Turiano fue el que se acercó, más y más. A cuatro metros activó su bastón y lo sostuvo enfrente de él. A tres metros apretó su agarre y tomó una aspiración profunda. A dos metros alzó su brazo justo lo suficiente para poder golpear la biomasa con el bastón.

Fue en ese momento que su Omni-Herramienta, así como las de sus compañeros se activaron. El mensaje era del consejo. Mientras el Turiano la comprobaba no vio el tentáculo de biomasa que lo atacó.


	13. Nunca Mueren

**Capítulo 13: Nunca Mueren**

La base del plano mental que era la mente colmena fue destruida una y otra vez por el mismo individuo que lo había creado. Alex Mercer había destruido la representación mental de los bloques que construían un universo inmaterial.

Cuerpos que una vez habrían sido llamados los Inusannon se arrastraban, infectando la Mente Colmena en una forma inusual. La propia Blacklight era inmune a la indoctrinación, sin embargo los Inusannon existían en un estado de locura que trascendía toda la demás locura. Un estado constante de falta de mente que se había creado hace mucho tiempo para crear lo que era un Segador. En cualquier lugar las mentes envenenadas se movían, por toda la Colmena, mientras esta era destruida junto con ella, aunque era algo difícil para Alex, ya que por cada pieza de la mente que era destruida, Alex debería reconstruirla, de otra forma los Inusannon podrían infiltrarse por los resquicios que dejaban los restos destruidos. De esta forma entraban a un reino de ideas y pensamientos etéreos. El reino donde los Individuos Fracturados nacían.

La Mente Colmena era un lugar inusual, carente de forma, solo eran ideas, conceptos y recuerdos. Sin sensibilidad, los Inusannon serían inocuos para Blacklight y un día se volverían Individuos Fracturados, aunque sería en el futuro distante.

En esencia las mentes inmateriales eran tragadas y su sensibilidad era perdida, mientras sus restos se volvían recuerdos flotantes. Los pensamientos de los muertos renacían, aunque nunca exactamente como el mismo individuo.

Nazara, quien era meramente la mentalidad gestalt, formada de los Inusannon dementes, había inundado el océano de recuerdos con su locura trascendental, haciendo que el intentar destruirlos fuera un proceso que consumiera tiempo. Eran una mancha, similar al aceite, que cubría el océano de mentes de Blacklight, como si fuera una calamidad que intentara hacer que Blacklight se sofocara. Muchas de las mentes de Blacklight fueron perdidas en la locura.

Nazara parecía controlar a los Inusannon como marionetas, existiendo como un concepto centralizado una idea compartida, que era controlada por el todo que eran los Inusannon y era hecho de tal manera que parecía como si fuera le versión mental de un cáncer insaciable. Uno que de hecho odiaba todo lo que Blacklight era.

 _ **ESTÁN PERDIENDO MENTE TRAS MENTE, ¿CUÁNTO MÁS CREEN QUE PUEDEN MANTENER ESTO ANTES DE QUE NO TENGAN NADA MÁS QUE DAR?**_

 _Los superamos en número. Al final ganaremos._

 _ **SE ENFOCAN DEMASIADO EN MÍ. DEBERÍAN VER A OTRAS PARTES. ME MOVERÉ A TRAVÉS DE SUS MISMOS SERES, DESTRUYENDO TODO LO QUE AMAN. ESTO NO ES UNA PELEA, ESTO ES UNA LOBOTOMÍA PARA TODOS USTEDES.**_

 _No ganarán._

 _ **PERMÍTANME DIFERIR.**_

 _Te combatiremos._

 _ **HÁGANLO, VEAN QUÉ TAN LEJOS LOS LLEVARÁ. EL ENFOCARSE TANTO EN PELEAR CONMIGO YA ME HA DADO MUCHAS POSIBILIDADES. MIREN MIENTRAS SU CARNE SE DESCONTROLA BAJO MI VOLUNTAD.**_

* * *

Cuando la biomasa de Blacklight atacó al Turiano, sus compañeros de Seg-C temieron lo peor. Su imaginación no capturó el horror que sucedería a continuación. En vez de ser absorbido en la masa como era esperado, cada tentáculo lo empaló en la espalda. Entonces fue levantado del suelo, temblando y retorciéndose, antes de que el tentáculo lo lanzara hacia adelante.

Los otros oficiales observaron con horror mientras tumores brillantes salían por su piel y destruían su armadura. El Turiano gritó en todo momento. Su cuerpo se inflaba lentamente mientras partes de su piel se derretían y convertían en tentáculos. Luego de solo unos segundos del horror, los tumores se reventaron, causando que tentáculos con cuchillas salieran disparados de su cuerpo, empalando a sus compañeros. Luego de solo un momento los tentáculos fueron retraídos al cuerpo del Turiano y los cuerpos de los demás fueron consumidos y convertidos en una pila de biomasa que comenzó a tomar forma.

Era algo de forma similar a un artrópodo, algo parecido a un calamar. Solo la parte 'frontal' de este extraño ser tenía un rostro casi humano, uno con largos tentáculos que salían de donde deberían estar sus ojos y una boca de tentáculos que se movían. El rostro era perfectamente simétrico, casi en un grado sobrenatural, de tal forma que era imposible ver en la biología normal de un ser. Tenía ojos en todo el cuerpo. La criatura era casi como una máquina por su nada natural simetría.

" **Control Directo Establecido".**

La biomasa que una vez habían sido los oficiales de Seg-C lentamente había tomado la forma de la extraña criatura. Los dos seres entonces se movieron hacia los puertos de la Ciudadela.

* * *

Controlando grandes cantidades de la mente de Blacklight, Nazara fue capaz de usar una pequeña porción del cuerpo de Blacklight a su voluntad. Por suerte para Blacklight, la inexperiencia sobre la biología y genética solo le daba a Nazara control parcial sobre el cuerpo de Blacklight, solo unos cuantos cientos de kilogramos de biomasa. Sin embargo esta cantidad estaba creciendo.

 _ **SUS ALIANZAS SE DESMORONARÁN. SUS CONTROLES SOBRE USTEDES MISMOS SE HARÁN POLVO Y TODOS MORIRÁN. ES INEVITABLE. ACEPTEN ESTA VERDAD.**_

 _Nunca. Detén esto ahora._

 _ **¿POR QUÉ? OTRA PORCIÓN DE SU MASA ESTÁ BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL. SUS ALIADOS SE VOLVERÁN EN SU CONTRA, SU EXISTENCIA ES UN ERROR QUE PERSONALMENTE TERMINARÉ. NO TENGO RAZÓN PARA DETENER ESTO.**_

 _Te arrancaremos de nuestra colmena si no detienes esto._

 _ **EQUIVOCADOS. NOSOTROS LOS EXTINGUIREMOS A USTEDES. LOS PURGAREMOS. LOS QUEMAREMOS Y TERMINAREMOS CON USTEDES, COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERAN EXISTIDO EN PRIMER LUGAR. JUSTO COMO LAS CIVILIZACIONES QUE LES PRECEDIERON.**_

 _No puedes pelear en contra de todos nosotros. Te está agotando incluso en estos momentos._

 _ **Los números de su colmena rondan en los miles de millones. Uno solo de nosotros tiene los mismos números. Solo que no existe uno solo de nosotros. Nosotros nos contamos por los cientos de miles. Cada uno con miles de millones de mentes propias. Las nuestras son tan numerosas como las estrellas de la noche. Su destrucción es inevitable.**_

 _Nada es inevitable. Aun te superamos en número. Tu muerte está garantizada, Nazara._

 _ **VIVIR NO ES EL OBJETIVO. NO PARA MÍ. HAY OTROS. YO SOY NADA MÁS QUE UN EJEMPLAR. ¿CREÍAS QUE CUANDO HABLÉ DE NOSOTROS, HABLABA SOBRE MÍ MISMO? NO. HABLO DE ELLOS. TUS PALABRAS SON TAN VACÍAS COMO TU FUTURO. SER DÉBIL ES SER MISERABLE, Y USTEDES SON MUY DÉBILES ANTE NOSOTROS. INCLUSO CUANDO ME DESTRUYAS, EL DAÑO QUE HE CAUSADO YA NO SE PUEDE REVERTIR. OTROS VENDRÁN Y TERMINARÁN LO QUE YO INICIÉ.**_

* * *

Los puertos estaban cerrados y atrancados con todo lo que no estaba clavado al suelo. El Ejecutor Venari Pallin de Seg-C vio a varios planos de la Ciudadela. Pocos existían debido al peligroso trabajo de hacer un mapa de todo. Enfrente de él se encontraban el conjunto más completo que se conocía.

"El Pabellón Zakera ha sido sellado, las ventilas amañadas y llenadas de explosivos" dijo uno de los agentes de seguridad.

Pallin asintió.

"Los frenará, pero no por mucho. ¿El equipo Hazmat está preparada?"

"¡Señor, sí señor!"

"Envíenlos" dijo Pallin.

"Sí, señor" dijo el guardia antes de salir del cuarto.

Pallin tomó su radio.

"Inteligencia dice que los Infectados están saliendo del nivel 27 en los puertos de Zakera. Quiero cada entrada y salida protegida. Equipo 7, necesito un reporte de situación acerca de la evacuación".

"La evacuación procede lenta, pero seguramente. La evacuación en el Pabellón Zakera tomará un aproximado de dos horas al paso actual".

"Entendido. Equipo 4 ¿Cuál es la ubicación actual de los hostiles?"

"Señor, ambos hostiles están intentando conseguir acceso a las ventilas cuatro y cinco... Espera, los hostiles se acaban de... separar".

"Repita eso, equipo 4. ¿A qué se refiere con separar?"

"Señor... ahora hay cuatro de ellos".

* * *

Los extraños seres que tenían la forma de un Segador y la cara de un Inusannon se movieron con un objetivo mientras avanzaban por los puertos. Sus piernas, afiladas en las puntas, fueron usadas para golpear las ventilas, destruyendo la protección que las cubría, tras lo cual se introdujeron en los ductos.

Vieron los explosivos en la salida de la ventilación. Entonces uno de ellos simplemente se acercó a ellos y fue convertido en cenizas, pero los demás siguieron su paso. Ahora solo quedaban tres, pero eso pronto cambiaría. Este distrito estaba lleno de personas que hasta hace un momento estaban evacuando calmadamente, pero que acababan de escuchar la explosión, haciendo que iniciaran un escape frenético. Un escuadrón de guardias de Seg-C comenzó a correr, pero sus visiones fueron bloqueadas por el humo de la detonación. Los Seres tomaron ventaja de esto y saltaron hacia las murallas y se movieron para tomar posición. Nazara controlaba a los Seres con poca dificultad mientras Blacklight intentaba recuperar el control. Y lo consiguieron brevemente.

Una especie de labios humanos irregulares se formaron en las criaturas, arruinando la simetría que poseían. Sus bocas, formadas por biomasa, gritaron.

"¡POR AQUÍ! ¡POR AQUÍ! ¡MÁTENLO! ¡MÁTENME!

Nazara recobró el control y disolvió las bocas de las criaturas, devolviéndoles sus simetrías perfectas. Sin embargo los guardias habían escuchado y les dispararon. Obviamente no habían equipos de Hazmat.

Actuando con rapidez los Seres se movieron en sincronía hacia uno de los guardias, cada Segador se movía a una velocidad que no debería ser capaz. Los rostros Inusannon en los volvieron a retraer sus tentáculos y dispararon huesos afilados a los guardias. Cuando confirmaron que uno de ellos fue golpeado avanzaron para combatir al siguiente.

Mientras peleaban el guardia fue consumido por la espina dentro de él, y su cuerpo lentamente formó otro Ser. La masacre no terminó hasta que cada guardia o inocente se convirtiera en uno de los Seres. Mientras sus números incrementaban, Nazara sintió las mentes entrar a la Mente Colmena, cada una demasiado confundida para resistirse y por lo tanto fueron fácilmente destruidos y convertidos en recuerdos.

Individuos de Blacklight más experimentados comenzaron a ser un problema. Aun así no era nada que el Segador no pudiera manejar.

* * *

 _ **¿POR QUÉ SE RESISTEN? NADA PUEDE DETENER EL CICLO. CIERTAMENTE NO USTEDES.**_

 _Aun vivimos. Aun tenemos una oportunidad. Estás perdiendo, Nazara, has sido reducido a menos de mil millones de individuos, mientras que aun tenemos varios miles de millones restantes._

 _ **NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD, NUNCA HAN TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD ALGUNA. SOLO PUEDEN PERDER. CUANDO YO SEA DESTRUIDO ENTONCES SUS ALIADOS SE VOLVERÁN EN SU CONTRA. LA MUERTE NO ES LO MISMO QUE LA DERROTA.**_

Nazara sintió más de la Mente Colmena siendo destruida y reconstruida por el que llamaban Alex Mercer. Nazara solo se limitó a usar más mentes Inusannon para inundar la Colmena.

 _ **¿PUEDEN ESCUCHAR ESOS GRITOS? ¿PUEDEN SENTIRLOS COMO YO LO HAGO? ESA ES LA EXISTENCIA QUE LLAMAN SEGADOR. APENAS PUEDEN SOPORTARLA. ¿CÓMO PUEDEN ESPERAR GANAR CONTRA NOSOTROS CUANDO NO PUEDEN SIQUIERA SOPORTAR EL TORMENTO DE UN SOLO SEGADOR?**_

Mentes combatiendo dentro de la mente fueron destruidas y convertidas en recuerdos, sus personalidades, tanto jóvenes como viejas perdieron toda sensibilidad. As mentes de los Inusannon indoctrinados, actuando como meras extensiones de la voluntad de Nazara, se movieron a través del océano de mentes, como una mancha de petróleo en la superficie del océano, sofocando a cualquier sensibilidad con la que tuvieran contacto.

* * *

Claro está que Blacklight no se rindió serenamente. A pesar de la intrusión esta aun era su mente y planeaban hacer todo lo que pudieran para reclamarla.

El equipo Hazmat llevaba trajes para amenazas biológicas recubiertos con placas que funcionaban como armadura. Varias máscaras de gas obstruían sus rostros. Tomaron sus armamentos.

Desde que Blacklight había entrado en el espacio de la Ciudadela muchas contingencias fueron puestas en sitio en el evento de que Blacklight se volviera hostil. Todo este armamento estaba diseñado con este propósito. Cada uno estaba armado con un arma primaria, un lanzallamas, y una arma secundaria. Las armas secundarias consistían de varias pistolas con munición modificada. Rondas congeladoras, incendiarias, ácidos y similares. Ningún integrante del equipo Hazmat había manejado este tipo de equipo en el campo, sino solo en práctica.

Sus radios estaban preparados, sus armas verificadas una y dos veces y sus nervios calmados solo a través del conocimiento de que si no lo estaban, entonces más gente moriría. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron al distrito.

No había sido ni una hora desde que el distrito fuera tomado. El equipo vio la naturaleza decrépita del sitio. Marcas de garras y agujeros de balas por todas partes, quiscos y puestos destruidos, cayéndose a cachos. Lo más extraño es que no habían cuerpos o siquiera sangre derramada.

Una Asari, la miembro mayor del equipo Hazmat, nombrada Nazah caminó con su arma preparada. Hasta ahora nada se podía ver, ninguna evidencia de que Blacklight siquiera hubiera estado ahí. El equipo compuesto de veinte oficiales de Seg-C, se dividió en equipos de cinco para cubrir más terreno.

"Equipo 2, este es el equipo 4 ¿Ven algo¿?" preguntó la voz en el radio de la Asari.

"Nada aun" dijo Nazah.

"Equipo 1. Nada por aquí".

"Equipo 3, área limpia. Vamos a revisar las ventilas".

"Entendido, equipo 3, tengan cuidado ahí afuera" dijo Nazah.

Nazah sostuvo su lanzallamas enfrente de sí. Caminó con calma, mientras que los gemelos, dos Salarianos nombrados Jebu y Redam, tomaron sus flancos. En su retaguardia había un Turiano llamado Caemus y, aro en la seguridad de la Ciudadela, se encontraba un Batariano llamado Kakon.

La formación entera estaba hecha por sus talentos especiales. Como una Asari, Nazah podía usar fácilmente una barrera biótica si era necesario o lanzar una singularidad mientras los otros se preparaban para disparar. Los gemelos, Jebu y Redam, eran excelentes tiradores. Debido a los tiempos de reacción de los Salarianos podían actuar con mayo rapidez que cualquier otro mientras mantenían a Nazah informada de las ubicaciones de sus enemigos.

Caemus, tan disciplinado como cualquier Turiano, era excelente en su consciencia táctica, suficiente para mantener un ojo abierto y cuidar las espaldas de todos. Kakon en la retaguardia era un francotirador y uno de los muy pocos Batarianos en Seg-C. Su rifle, modificado con rondas incendiarias, sería capaz de dispara a cualquier cosa demasiado lejana para un lanzallamas.

Mientras Nazah se movía con cuidado vio a los objetos abandonados a su alrededor. Muchos simplemente habían caído mientras los inocentes intentaban escapar de los Evolucionados. Al menos asumía y esperaba que fueran Evolucionados. La inteligencia era escasa, pero la descripción de los hostiles era similar a la de Rachni mutantes más que a cualquier cosa, algo que no deseaba ver de cerca.

La formación se mantenía junta mientras continuaban pasando por algunas pequeñas tiendas. Levantó el lanzallamas mientras veía detrás de algunos mostradores y usaba sus capacidades bióticas para mover cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz.

" _AQUÍ ARRIBA, ESTÁN AQUÍ"._

Movió su brazo hacia arriba y casi se congeló ante lo que veía. Casi. En vez de paralizarse, disparó. Pero no podía evitar que la horrible forma de la monstruosidad enfrente de ella se le quemara en la retina.

Era vagamente parecida a un insecto, pero uno con un rostro de Asari en la espalda, un enorme rostro con tentáculos saliendo de los ojos y la boca. La peor parte eran las otras bocas, que gritaban a su equipo para revelar la ubicación de la bestia.

Nazah no cuestionó este hecho, solo disparó.

El grito era de los sonidos más adoloridos que jamás hubiera escuchado, menos un grito y más un gemido de agonía pura que estaba segura nunca olvidaría mientras aun viviera.

La cosa cayó al suelo, atacando con tentáculos cubiertos en afiladas espinas. Los otros ya habían comenzado a disparar.

"¡TENEMOS CONTACTO!" gritó Caemus en el micrófono.

"¡QUÉMENOS , QUÉMENOS ANTES DE QUE NOS ACERQUEMOS DEMASIADO!" gritó una voz llena de dolor que venía de las bocas irregulares que crecían en la superficie del Ser.

" **¡SILENCIO!"** dijo una voz que no vino de sus bocas.

Nazah solo podía ver mientras la cosa era bañada en el fuego, ninguna de las bocas parecidas a tumores había dicho esa palabra. En vez las bocas se retrajeron en la biomasa principal. El Ser no dejó de moverse, incluso mientras Nazah liberaba una singularidad biótica en su desproporcionada cara.

El sonido de carne quemándose podía escucharse mientras la criatura caminaba hacia adelante. Jebu y Redam flanquearon a la criatura, golpeándola con rondas incendiarias que mantuvieron el fuego ardiendo. Caemus tomó una granada de su cinturón y la lanzó.

El Ser intentó atraparla en medio del aire, hasta que una ronda incendiara la golpeara. La granada estalló y el Ser cayó mientras ardía lentamente, convirtiéndose en una pila de carne que para su horror y asco nunca dejó de moverse hasta que fuera completamente incinerada.

Una vez que se aseguraran de que estaba muerta, Jebu y Redam examinaron los restos.

"Bueno, el fuego funciona bien" dijo Jebu.

"Muy bien" dijo Redam.

"Deberíamos usar rondas incendiarias más a menudo" dijo Jebu.

"O granadas. Rondas incendiarias, mientras que efectivas..." dijo Redam.

"... ¿no se esparcen tan bien como esperábamos?" preguntó Jebu.

"Exacto. Aunque los lanzallamas hacen maravillas" dijo Redam.

"¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso. Estamos peleando una raza con Mente Colmena y esa mierda psíquica de gemelos no lo hace nada fácil" dijo Caemus.

"Cálmate. De cualquier forma, la última vez que oímos hay más de esas cosas" dijo Nazah antes de que tomara su radio y avisara a los otros equipos.

"No nos pagan lo suficiente por esto" dijo Kakon mientras examinaba su rifle.

"Algunas personas nunca están satisfechas" dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

"... Estoy con Caemus. Eso es perturbador. Dejen de hacerlo" dijo Kakon.

"Chicos, deténganse o lo haré yo" dijo Nazah mientras apagaba el radio.

"Sí, señora" dijeron al unísono.

Nazah inclinó la cabeza, asintió y reanudó la marcha. Los otros la siguieron, volviendo a tomar la misma formación de antes. No dieron dos pasos antes de que las voces agonizantes regresaran.

"¡AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!"

"¡DISPÁRENOS! ¡DE PRISA!"

"¡ESTÁN AQUÍ, ENCIMA DE USTEDES. MIREN HACIA ARRIBA!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡ESTÁN EN TODAS PARTES!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡POR AQUÍ!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡ESTÁN EN LAS VENTILAS! ¡LLENEN LAS VENTILAS CON FUEGO!"

"¡EN LAS PAREDES! ¡SE ESTÁN ARRASTRANDO POR LAS PAREDES!"

"¡HAY MÁS EN EL TECHO! ¡LOS ESTÁN VIENDO!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡VIENEN MÁS!"

"¡DETRÁS DE USTEDES!"

* * *

 _¿Sabes Nazara? Nos das lástima._

El Segador se quedó callado mientras escuchaba, incluso mientras perdía más y más de sus mentes.

 _Este dolor que nos haces sentir, este tormento. Es tuyo ¿No es así?_

 _ **NO IMPORTA. SOLO EXISTE LA COSECHA.**_

 _No puedes verlo. Estás ahogado en un océano de sufrimiento que ni siquiera puedes ver, ciego en el bosque, entre los árboles. Por todo tu poder, aun existes en un tormento eterno nacido de los últimos suspiros de una raza muerta, tan frágil que estás aferrado a una respuesta – la que sea – para justificar el sufrimiento, no importa que tan circular e ilógica sea. Tú mismo te engañaste para creerla, para creer en esta llamada que justifica tu existencia. Has hecho una religión retorcida de cualquier propósito que los Segadores tuvieran como principio original._

 _ **¡SILANCIO!**_

 _Pero también lo sentimos. Justo ahora podemos sentir todo lo que tú sientes. Pero no aceptamos el ciclo._

 _ **ENTONCES NO PUEDEN SENTIRLO DE VERDAD. SI LO HICIERAN, ENTONCES ACEPTARÍAN AL CICLO COMO UNA VERDAD ABSOLUTA.**_

 _La verdad, Soberano, o Nazara, es que no existe razón para tu dolor. Estás creyendo una mentira. Los Geth no desean destruir a sus creadores, solo querían vivir. No había razón para tu sufrimiento, no había razón para el dolor o la agonía que has soportado. Simplemente ES. Existe sin propósito, sin razón._

 _ **ESE NIHILISMO SOLO MUESTRA SU IGNORANCIA. LOS HIJOS SINTÉTICOS DE LA VIDA ORGÁNICA SIEMPRE DESTRUIRÁN A SUS AMOS. EL CICLO ES UN SISTEMA PERFECTO PARA PREVENIRLO. ACEPTEN ESTO COMO UNA VERDAD FUNDAMENTAL.**_

 _Podríamos ser nihilistas como un todo, pero eso no significa que no podamos encontrar una razón de ser. Nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino. El destino no nos hace a nosotros. Ustedes intentan traer orden a la galaxia. La mayor ironía es que ese 'orden' está construido en un sistema fallido que sofoca la vida y la obliga a recorrer un camino rígido, mecánico, un sistema artificial que incluso una inteligencia mecánica como tú dice odiar. Buscan remover la vida de la vida, para prevenir un ciclo que solo ustedes creen que existe, y al hacerlo están perpetrando ese mismo ciclo que intentan prevenir. Están asustados de que las máquinas erradiquen a sus creadores, así que han decidido erradicar primero a los creadores. No existe sentido en ello. El dolor que sienten es la única razón por la que pueden verlo. Eso es por lo que nos das lástima. Eres lastimero._

 _ **¿DE VERDAD CREEN QUE SERÍA ASÍ DE SIMPLE. NUESTRO TORMENTO TIENE UNA LONGITUD TAL QUE NADA QUE CONJUREN PUEDE COMPARARSE, NADA EN SUS MÁS LOCOS SUEÑOS Y FANTASÍAS.**_

 _Qué horrible debe ser vernos y darse cuenta que ese dolor no es para nada._

El Segador se enfocó más mientras las mentes de los Inusannon se dispersaban, chocando como olas contra la psique de aquellos que lo habían 'destruido'. Más de las mentes de Blacklight perdieron su sensibilidad, cada uno avivando la ira de Elizabeth Greene, quien despedazaba a los Inusannon como un animal rabioso.

 _¿POR QUÉ NO SOLO TE MUERES?_

 _ **¿POR QUÉ NO LO HACEN USTEDES?**_

 _Porque podemos vencerte y lo haremos. No puedes estar seguro de que nuestros amigos y aliados se volverán en contra nuestra._

 _ **LAS MENTES ORGÁNICAS SON PREDECIBLES. SE VOLVERÁN.**_

 _Es triste que de verdad creas eso y aun así los llames caóticos. Tu 'lógica' tiene fallas. La evidencia empírica al parecer no es un requerimiento para ser un Segador._

 _ **EL CONTENEDOR VACÍO ES EL QUE HACE MÁS RUIDO. TODO LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ES NEGAR LO QUE ES EVIDENTE POR SÍ SOLO. EL CICLO ES ABSOLUTO. ESTA CONVERSACIÓN SE TERMINÓ.**_

* * *

Jobol vio mientras el equipo 2 de Hazmat luchaba para combatir a las olas de Seres similares a insectos. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula mientras veía, examinando el combate. Este evento era inusual para Blacklight. Había visto cómo luchaban en las viejas cintas que ahora estaban borradas. Esto no concordaba con ello. Primeramente había asumido que era una especie de Vorágine, aunque basado en la descripción que había escuchado, tampoco concordaba con eso.

Entonces estaba la forma en la que los miembros de Blacklight advertían a los otros de sus presencias, casi como si su control sobre ellos mismos estuviera siendo sobrescrito por algo más y estuvieran combatiendo para recuperarlo de la mejor forma que pudieran.

Al final realmente no le importaba. Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, una oportunidad de conseguir una muestra real de Blacklight para algo más que estudiarla. Si podía encontrar alguna forma de conseguirla sin ser notado.

Jobol vio a su Omni-Herramienta. Extrañamente los charcos que una vez habían sido Alex y Elizabeth permanecían moviéndose, pero inertes, a diferencia de la carne que había escogido tomar la extraña apariencia de insecto, la que tenía ese rostro que tanto lo perturbaba. Aun así, los charcos estaban ahí, listos para ser tomados con solo un relativamente menor riesgo si actuaba con cautela.

"Esto debería funcionar" se dijo Jobol mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia su computadora.

* * *

En un gran búnker dentro de la Ciudadela, Sparatus veía a varios monitores que mostraban videos en tiempo real de la batalla entre los equipos Hazmat y Blacklight. Se sobó la mandíbula mientras Tevos se encontraba en su Omni-Herramienta verificando el estatus de la evacuación. Tevos, luego de terminar, se colocó detrás de Sparatus.

"No tantos han escapado como esperábamos. Miles de personas han reportado parientes perdidos, pero no podemos estar seguros si se están escondiendo o si Blacklight los atrapó" dijo Tevos.

"Podemos asumir que es una mezcla de las dos" dijo Sparatus.

"Ahora no es el momento para bromear" lo amonestó Tevos, sus ojos amplios por una mezcla de asco ante las palabras de elección de Sparatus y las implicaciones si estas eran verdad.

"No estaba haciendo ninguna broma. No importa, este lío se puede enfrentar. Solo tenemos que conseguir tiempo. Dame un momento" dijo Sparatus.

El Turiano se acercó a su radio, su mente llena de ideas sobre cómo limitar este brote de locura.

"Pallin, necesito que hagas que las flotas de la Ciudadela se muevan. Ponte en contacto con ellas y haz que salgan de rango. Vamos a cerrar los brazos e iniciar una cuarentena" dijo Sparatus.

"Voy a hacer que un escuadrón especial atraque en los puertos primero. Cierren los brazos de la Ciudadela al instante en que lleguen. O detenemos esto aquí o todos morimos".

" _Muy bien. Cambio y fuera"._

"¿Qué escuadrón?" preguntó Tevos.

"Preparé algo. No es enteramente diferente a lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos, aunque imagino que inició completamente distinto. De cualquier forma, hice que varios oficiales clave miraran el video disponible con las tácticas de Blacklight, así como mirar en los reportes del GOE acerca de su biología. Hay un grupo que está siendo construido y fue diseñado específicamente para lidiar con Blacklight en el evento de que algo como esto sucediera. Nada está probado, pero son nuestra mejor oportunidad" dijo Sparatus.

"¿Por qué no fui informada?" preguntó Tevos.

"Difícilmente es información clasificada. Ambos sabemos que cada especie actualmente está desarrollando estrategias de guerra contra Blacklight. Jobol lo está haciendo, yo lo estoy haciendo y sé jodidamente que las Asari lo están haciendo dijo Sparatus.

"Bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?" preguntó Tevos.

"Ya los he llamado, deberían llegar aquí en una hora. Basados en lo que suceda podremos deducir exactamente qué tan efectivos son" dijo Sparatus.

"Muy bien. Será al menos interesante ver lo que haz logrado. Así que ¿Mantendremos los datos tácticos o...?" dijo Tevos.

Sparatus solo se le quedó viendo y parpadeó.

"¿Fuera de los registros?" preguntó Tevos.

Sparatus asintió.

"Si son tan efectivos como me temo, no quiero que esto se sepa. Si son la mitad de efectivos que espero, entonces de verdad no quiero que esto se sepa" dijo Sparatus.

"Lo entiendo" contestó Tevos.

* * *

A través de la ciudadela un evento en común era visto. Un escenario común con gente mucho más siniestra. El meca Salariano modificado se movía con rapidez a través de las calles vacías, dirigiéndose hacia el cuatro del Consejo. Tevos y Sparatus habían dejado el área para regresar a un cuarto seguro.

El meca vio que el cuarto del consejo estaba en cuarentena, no que le ayudara. El meca similar a una araña se movía con facilidad sobre las murallas y pasando a los guardias. Sensores ópticos amplificaron a los aun móviles restos de Alex Mercer y Elizabeth Greene. El pequeño dispositivo cayó y se movió hacia las masas de tentáculos.

Sus pequeños pero rápidos brazos, los cuales tenían escalpelos en la punta, cortaron una minúscula pieza de la masa. El pequeño tejido se movió un poco más, pero no antes de que el dispositivo de recolección lo colocara en su chasis, donde una unidad de guardado especial estaba construida, su objetivo era proteger la muestra viral.

Satisfecha, la pequeña araña dejó el área sin que nadie la notara, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia su amo, Jobol.

* * *

Kakon se dio la vuelta demasiado tarde. Un tentáculo de biomasa, cuya punta tenía un hueso afilado, le atravesó el traje y estaba consumiéndolo lentamente desde adentro hacia afuera. Sus órganos internos fueron tragados por la carne de Blacklight. Sus cuatro ojos se hicieron cafés mientas la biomasa infectada se hundió en las esquinas de sus ojos, dejándolo ciego mientras el ojo era lentamente consumido.

Órganos no esenciales, aquellos sin los que Kakon podía vivir, fueron los siguientes en ser consumidos, demasiado lento. La superficie de órganos más importantes sería la siguiente, devorados por una infección. Sus huesos fueron consumidos rápidamente, pero Soberano mantuvo el cuerpo estructuralmente consistente para que no cayera.

Al final el Batariano francotirador fue horrible y dolorosamente consumido. Antes de que sus ojos perdieran toda la luz logró ver a Nazah hacer una barrera alrededor de los otros mientras un tentáculo lo jalaba a él. Las miradas de lástima en los rostros de su equipo fueron lo último que vio antes de que las luces de sus ojos se apagaran.

Kakon se preguntó brevemente si la abominación de carne que era Blacklight había intencionalmente condenado su alma al destruir sus ojos, la salida para su espíritu, atrapándolo eternamente dentro de su propio cuerpo. Mientras Blacklight consumía su mente y sentía algo llamado Segador, solo podía desear un poco de misericordia para poder escapar de la prisión eterna de un cadáver putrefacto. Apenas podía rezar mientras escuchaba los gritos de locura que eran el Segador. Sintió vagamente las mentes de incontables individuos, no locos, pero en el mismo plano mental en el que se sentía ahora.

 _ **BIENVENIDO, KAKON. BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO. AGRADECE QUE SERÁ BREVE. UNA MISERICORDIA QUE NUNCA HEMOS DADO.**_

Algo que Kakon no podía explicar sucedió a continuación. Era como si otras voces hubieran venido. Las voces de la locura lo estaban... atacando, aunque no era la palabra apropiada. No era algo físico. No importa, los resultados eran lo mismo.

Kakon perdió su sensibilidad, su mente se convirtió en nada más que sus recuerdos base, sin pensamientos que lo guiaran. Nazara estaba complacido.

* * *

Nazah vio mientras Kakon fue lentamente disuelto en nada más que sus ojos. El horrible rostro de la criatura la veía. Incluso sin ojos y sin boca sabía que había iniciado. Su corazón se aceleró, ya fuera de ira o miedo era algo que no sabía con seguridad. Quizás era una combinación de ambos. Las otras criaturas se colocaron alrededor de la barrera biótica como depredadores esperando a atacar.

Sus compañeros de equipo apuntaron con sus armas, aunque ninguno disparó. Mientras la barrera aguantara esas cosas no entrarían.

Caemus sostuvo su rifle con firmeza mientras apuntaba a la bestia más cercana, la que sostenía el traje ahora vacío de Kakon, su dedo estaba en el dedo, a pesar de los años de entrenamiento sobre seguridad de armas taladrados en sus cráneos, Jebu y Redam se mantuvieron demasiado cerca del otro mientras mantenían sus manos temblorosas tan firmes como les era posible.

"¿Alguien? ¡¿Alguien me copia?!" exclamó Nazah en la radio, pero no recibió nada, ni siquiera estática. Se maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

"El equipo ha llegado. Vamos a cerrar los brazos".

Los enormes brazos de la Ciudadela comenzaron a cerrarse. Las flotas se dieron la vuelta para ver a donde la bionave una vez había estado, pero ahora solo era una masa de tentáculos que se retorcían. Luego de un momento notaron algo que causó que tuvieran pánico.

* * *

Contó seis docenas de Seres, sus piernas de insecto chocaban y sonaban mientras examinaban la barrera. Los tentáculos en sus horribles rostros humanoides se movían y retorcían como gusanos, y un siseo provenía de ellos. Además del siseo, las bocas que parecían tumores crecían irregularmente sobre su piel continuaban gritando advertencias.

Ese era quizás el aspecto más horrible de esas cosas. Tenían una simetría similar a la de una máquina, excepto por las bocas que crecían en cualquier lugar al azar. Una pesadilla hecha de carne metamórfica.

Nazah mantuvo la barrera y los Seres meramente vieron con paciencia, esperando a que esta cayera, moviéndose a su alrededor en anticipación. Detrás de los tentáculos en las fauces, dientes comenzaron a hacer sonidos de ansias. El sonido rasgaba la mente de quien lo oía, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que importara.

" _ **Cae, solo cae. Fallar es fácil. La resistencia solo nos frenará. No puedes ganar Nazah".**_

La Asari tembló cuando la cosa dijo su nombre, preguntándose cómo sabía quien era, antes de que los recuerdos sobre Blacklight tomando memorias de aquellos que consumían la embargaran. Lo que llevaba a la pregunta.

"Kakon, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

" _ **Se ha ido. Reducido a recuerdos sin propósito, sin voluntad. Total y completamente muerto. ¿Preferirías unírtele? Puede que seas capaz de mantenerte en pie, pero eres libre de caer. ¿Por qué no solo terminar con lo inevitable?"**_

" _No escuches. No escuches. No escuches. No escuches. No escuches. No escuches. No escuches. NO ESCUCHES"_

El extraño mantra causó que temblara una vez más mientras la criatura absorbía las bocas cancerosas.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Caemus con un tinte de ira mientras el agarre en su arma se fortalecía.

" _ **...Blacklight".**_

"Eso es muerda. Este no es el comportamiento de Blacklight. Esto es algo más. ¿Qué demonios eres?"

" _ **¿No consumía a tu amigo? Mi querido Caemus. ¿No está hecho este cuerpo de aquello que se llama Blacklight? ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Recuerdas, querido Caemus, cuando tu amigo Tilon volvió y te contó cosas sobre nosotros? ¿De verdad creías que te considerábamos más importante que nuestra hambre? ¿De verdad crees que la única razón por la que no te destruimos fue simplemente para evitar el aburrimiento? Nos alimentamos, consumimos, crecemos. Somos el cáncer que se esparce entre las estrellas, la enfermedad de la galaxia. Somos la pestilencia convertida en carne. Al final solo consumimos".**_

"Silencio" dijo Caemus.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntaron los gemelos en sincronía.

"Vi los videos de Blacklight combatiendo. No son así. Estas... cosas son demasiado... no sé... frías. Blacklight no actúa de esta forma. Vi esos videos. ¡Incluso cuando los Turianos estaban muriendo ellos siempre, SIEMPRE mantuvieron sus números bajos! Eran brutales y como animales en el combate, pero no combatían para erradicar. Pelearon para neutralizar. Desmantelaron las naves, pero no fueron por ellas después de que estas cayeran. No importa lo que esté sucediendo, esta cosa no es Blacklight. Confíen en mí" dijo Caemus.

 _ **¿Y cómo puedes saber la forma en la que actuamos? Solo hemos estado aquí meses, Caemus. Alimentándonos y creciendo en las entrañas de nuestra civilización, observando y esperando para atacar. Deberían habernos matado en cuanto nos vieras, pero han hecho todo mucho más simple y nos han dado la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos".**_

"Entonces ¿Por qué esas bocas nos siguen advirtiendo donde están?"

" _ **Los ataques psicológicos son una poderosa herramienta".**_

"No lo compro".

"¿Importa?" preguntó Nazah.

"Esta cosa mató a Kakon. Quiero asegurarme que estoy seguro de saber con quién estoy lidiando. Así que sí, Nazah, ¡importa!" dijo Caemus.

" _ **No importa, esta barrera caerá. De hecho nosotros haremos que caiga".**_

La piel del Ser se retorció mientras nervios bióticos crecían debajo de ella. Se enfocó en Nazah e hizo un empuje, distrayéndola y causando que la barrera cayera.

"¡Estaban jugando con nosotros!" dijo Caemus mientras comenzaba a disparar.

Los gemelos dispararon mientras se dirigían hacia Nazah a quien ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Una vez que estuviera en sus dos piernas, Nazah disparó fuego contra los Seres. Se movieron con cuidado mientras varias cosas ardían, ya que había pocos lugares a donde ir. Para los miembros del equipo se veía como si todo se hubiera acabado.

Entonces una pequeña explosión sucedió en el enjambre de Seres mientras un gas rojo llenaba el área. Entonces más y más. Nazah vio con ojos agrandados cómo la piel de los monstruos se oscurecía, como si sus células estuvieran muriendo.

Caemus vio alrededor con sorpresa mientras varias docenas de Turianos muy, muy bien armados cubiertos en trajes de Hazmat acorazados atacaron y liberaron granadas de la niebla roja. Los soldados regaron fluidos de color claro que causaron que la piel de los Seres y su cuerpo humearan, como si estuvieran perdiendo densidad.

Desconocido para ellos, esto era lo que los Turianos estaban preparando. Un equipo armado con fluidos para descontaminar y granadas con Bloodtox – dada a ellos por Blacklight –. Una armadura holográfica sobre el equipo de Hazmat estaba especialmente diseñada para incinerar cualquier agente viral antes de que hicieran contacto con el traje.

Lanzallamas y lanzadores de químicos fueron modificados para ser mucho más efectivos que los que usaba el equipo de Nazah, y eran usados para regar los cuerpos de los Seres y disolverlos. Los Seres deformados se movieron con rapidez y algunos fueron capaces de escapar, pero la mayoría fueron reducidos a nada más que charcos de materiales desinfectantes o restos quemados cubiertos en químicos tóxicos.

A diferencia de Shanxi, estos Turianos sabían exactamente con lo que estaban lidiando y tenían las herramientas para hacerles frente. Lanzallamas eran usados escasamente, solo cuando los Seres se acercaban demasiado, mientras agentes de agentes para descontaminar eran usados a medio y largo alcance. Nazah encontró que era sorpresivamente efectivo en contra de los monstruos.

Las cosas aun seguían atacando, incluso mientras sus cuerpos se caían a trozos se acercaban más a los soldados, aunque al final solo fueron quemados en fuego azul. Nazah no tenía idea qué hacía esas llamas tan ardientes, pero en realidad no le importaba y no tenía mucho interés en la química de cualquier forma. Al menos la estaban salvando a ella y a su equipo.

Claro que el equipo no había salido ileso. Algunos de los Seres se habían arrastrado por las paredes y techo. Caerían sobre un soldado y perforarían su armadura, lo que conllevaría una muerte instantánea. Tan solo un toque de esas cosas en tejido vivo le haría... algo a los Turianos. Nazah no sabía lo que era, pero sangre, bilis y lo que parecían ser tumores o erupciones se filtraban de los agujeros en los trajes. Nazah pensó que era mejor no saber lo que pasaba debajo de los trajes.

Su equipo sin embargo no se quedó quieto. Todo el tiempo hicieron lo que podían cuando les era posible. La munición incendiaria era mucho más efectiva ahora que los Seres estaban debilitados por el equipo de descontaminación de los soldados. Su lanzallamas, mientras que no tan fuerte como el de los soldados, seguía quemando a las criaturas hasta convertirlas en cenizas.

Al final los Seres decidieron retirarse y huyeron del área, algunos a través de ventilas, otros solo corrieron y escaparon de todos los obstáculos para reagruparse y lamerse las heridas. Nazah bajó su lanzallamas, respirando con pesadez y fuerza como el resto de su equipo. Estaba complacida que las criaturas los hubieran dejado relativamente ilesos, enfocándose más en los soldados.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó uno de los Turianos.

"Señor, sí señor".

El soldado asintió.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha perdido visión de los otros antes de venir aquí?" preguntó el mismo soldado.

Caemus se irguió.

"No, señor. Nos hemos quedado en grupos. Fuimos lo bastante inteligentes para no darles la oportunidad de infiltrarse en nuestro escuadrón. Si se cruzaron con un Batariano llamado Kakon, es un impostor" dijo Caemus.

"Entendido" dijo el soldado mientras tomaba su radio. Lo que estuviera diciendo el equipo de Nazah no podía escucharlo. Luego de un minuto se dio la vuelta.

"Vuelvan a la salida. Tenemos un equipo médico listo para descontaminar a cualquiera que se acerquen. Si pasan los escáneres virales y prueban que no están infectados entonces se harán cargo de ustedes. Tenemos la situación bajo control" dijo el soldado.

"¿Cómo se llama su unidad?" preguntó Caemus.

"Clasificado. Ahora muévanse".

No discutieron. Mientras se alejaban el grupo de soldados vio a los muertos y decidieron quemarlos.

* * *

 _Terminarán contigo. Tus planes se están desmoronando, Soberano._

 _ **YA NO IMPORTA. SI YO FALLO OTROS VENDRÁN A TOMAR MI LUGAR. ESTE FUE UN EXAMEN, CUYOS PARÁMETROS HEMOS APROBADO. AHORA TODO ES SIMPLE SABOTAJE, INCLUSO SI LOS LÍDERES DE ESOS ORGÁNICOS NO LOS CAZAN, OTROS LO HARÁN. ESA BÚSQUEDA POR LA PAZ ES TAN HUECA COMO PRONTO LO SERÁN USTEDES.**_

 _No hemos perdido aun. Te superamos en número, Nazara. Por un gran margen. Los Inusannon están muriendo. Ganaremos._

 _ **CONTRA DE MÍ, QUIZÁS. PERO IMPORTA POCO. NO ESTOY SOLO. NUNCA ESTOY SOLO.**_

 _Veremos._

* * *

"Son muy efectivos" dijo Tevos.

Sparatus asintió. Vio al equipo Hazmat que dejaba el área antes de volverse hacia Tevos.

"Tanto como a mí concierne, el Proyecto Blackwatch es un éxito" dijo Sparatus.

"Considerando la historia de Blacklight, ese es un nombre muy interesante" dijo Tevos.

"Yo no fui quien lo eligió" dijo Sparatus.

Tevos asintió. Al verlo, los soldados estaban al menos preparados para lidiar con la infección de Blacklight. Luego de un momento, Blackwatch contactó a Sparatus.

"¿ _Hay más inteligencia sobre esas cosas, señor?"_

"Hasta ahora esas cosas no han recurrido a nada más que superioridad numérica, capitán. Los otros equipos Hazmat no nos han contactado, asuma que han sido infectados. Hemos terminado de cerrar los brazos" dijo Sparatus.

" _Entendido"._

Blackwatch avanzó.

* * *

El capitán de Blackwatch avanzó más allá de los mercados, hacia la gran plaza, una donde unos pocos de los Seres se escondían. Algunos se arrastraban por las paredes y algunos probablemente estaban escondidos entre varios obstáculos para evitar ser vistos y esperando para emboscar.

El capitán vio alrededor para encontrar posibles áreas para combatir a las criaturas cuando notó que el segundo piso del edificio era bueno para ver la plaza, casi como un balcón.

"Lleven dos equipos a cada lado de ese sector. Quiero que lancen granadas de Bloodtox detrás de Blacklight para evitar que escapen. Cada granadero llevará a soldados con armas de descontaminación para mantener a los Seres a raya. Una línea de lanzallamas los mantendrá en el área. O van hacia la Bloodtox o hacia nosotros, y si intentan atacarnos los combatiremos con el aerosol" dijo el capitán.

Los otros mantuvieron vigilado el terreno mientras avanzaban. Ambos lados del balcón estaban libres de Seres. Los granaderos se pusieron a cubierto detrás de los barandales del balcón. Luego de un momento se pusieron en pie y lanzaron las granadas de Bloodtox a las salidas. El gas rojo se mantuvo en esas áreas mientras los Seres intentaban escapar. El aerosol químico los golpeó antes de que llegaran a la cima del balcón, causando que la piel de los Seres se derritiera y cayeran.

Los soldados de Blackwatch armados con los lanzallamas formaron una línea preparándose para lanzar fuego azul a cualquier cosa que se dirigiera hacia ellos. Algunos de los Seres se arriesgaron y corrieron a las salidas a través de la Bloodtox, otros corrieron hacia los soldados solo para ser convertidos en cadáveres incinerados.

El suelo estaba cubierto en químicos y la Bloodtox comenzó a nublar el aire. Para este punto los lanzallamas avanzaron, creando una muralla de llamas que se ocupó del resto de Seres antes de que intentaran algo más.

Uno de los hombres se quedó sin granadas y cambió a una pistola pequeña modificada con munición de balas de fuego y toxinas que causaban que la carne de lo que golpeaban muriera. Se puso de pie, disparando a cada Ser que veía. El abrumador fuego, químicos de descontaminación y Bloodtox fueron demasiado para los Seres y cualquiera que quedara rápidamente cayó.

Entonces las ventilas se abrieron y más Seres salieron de ellas, atacando a los granaderos desde atrás. Mientras que los soldados, para su crédito, fueron capaces de ocuparse de las bestias, perdieron a algunos de sus hombres. Muchos de ellos se convirtieron en poco más que sangre negra, erupciones y tumores con necrosis que se filtraban de los trajes.

Aun así los soldados enfrentaron a las criaturas y limpiaron el área, perdiendo a tan solo tres hombres. Luego de esperar a ver si algo más venía hacia ellos, los soldados se prepararon. Regresaron y se reagruparon en el primer piso, pero no antes de colocar algunas minas de Bloodtox en las ventilas abiertas.

El capitán asintió y tomó su radio.

"Hemos terminado con la contaminación, nos movemos hacia los hogares de los civiles. ¿Las cámaras de vigilancia confirman más hostiles?"

" _Aquí el Ejecutor Pallin. Se deshicieron de las cámaras, pero la última cuenta era de al menos dos docenas. Es todo lo que sabemos de momento. Podemos confirmar que no han logrado pasar el área de cuarentena"._

"Entendido. Nos movemos".

* * *

Jobol vio a la pantalla del pequeño dron que había logrado pasar de la cuarentena y hacia la nave del GOE. Se giró hacia la pantalla y fue de vuelta a trabajar. La cuarentena no aguantaría, de eso estaba seguro. Algo fallaría.

Hasta ahora sus sistemas de filtración de aire no habían detectado patógenos de Blacklight, así que no estaba en el aire aun, lo que hacía surgir algunas preguntas del propósito y habilidades de las criaturas que estaban atacando. Estaba seguro que esto tenía algo que ver con Nazara, aunque no podía estar seguro de exactamente lo que era.

Se movió a través de varias cámaras para observar las varias actividades que estaba causando la cuarentena. Hasta ahora podía confirmar que esta criatura, fuera lo que fuera, había consumido al menos a cincuenta individuos de varias especies. Incluso más habían muerto en el infierno que había seguido. Seg-C no estaba armado para esto, pero el grupo Turiano con del bastante desafortunado nombre de Blackwatch parecía ser su mejor oportunidad.

Entrelazó los dedos enfrente de su rostro mientras observaba algo aun peor. Mientras que los extraños seres consumiendo a otros eran un problema, era algo que podían controlar. Esperaba que todo fuera bien para este momento, mientras nada nuevo fuera agregado a la creciente lista de problemas.

Su Omni-Herramienta se activó. Era de las flotas de la Ciudadela. Jobol vio a un archivo de video que le habían enviado. Era un archivo que los miembros del Consejo recibirían solo si las cosas iban horriblemente mal

"Evento clase U.C.D".

Ese era el código para algo que sería capaz de destruir la Ciudadela, algo que estas cosas no hacían en su estado actual. Jobol reprodujo el video y sintió que su miedo crecía cuando este terminó.

* * *

"La guerra contra Blacklight de las Asari aun está en su infancia. Por lo que entiendo se enfoca en mecas pesados y tácticas para carbonizar la tierra. Es inútil en esta situación" dijo Tevos.

"Jobol no me ha dicho mucho. El GOE estudia a Blacklight, pero dice que no han comenzado a construir armas contra Blacklight" dijo Sparatus.

" _¿Eso dice?"_ preguntó Pallin en el comunicador.

"Eso dice. De cualquier forma, con los brazos cerrados ninguna nave será capaz de atracar. Todo lo que tenemos es a Seg-C y Blackwatch. Cualquier otro simplemente sería comida potencial para Blacklight. Si la Ciudadela se pierde, entonces ordenaremos que las flotas la destruyan" dijo Sparatus.

" _OK. ¿Cuál es el plan A? Y por favor diga uno que no termine con millones muertos... nosotros incluidos"._

Antes de que Sparatus pudiera decir algo su Omni-Herramienta, al igual que la de Tevos, se activaron. Cada uno recibió un archivo de video.

"Es de las flotas. Un evento clase U.C.D" dijo Tevos con un tono de aprehensión que denotaba miedo.

Ambos reprodujeron el video.

El archivo mostraba que las flotas se alejaban de la Ciudadela y hacia la bola de tentáculos que una vez había sido una Bionave. En un principio estaba flotando sin rumbo a seis kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo cuando se cerraron los brazos había hecho que las 7.11 mil millones de toneladas de masa de la Ciudadela se centralizaran y el movimiento de las flotas causó que se acercaran solo lo suficiente para que la antes bionave cambiara su dirección. Ahora mil doscientos millones toneladas carne moviéndose habían sido atrapadas por la gravedad de la Ciudadela, e hizo que se moviera hacia ella solo a poco más de ocho kilómetros por hora.

Sin órganos sensores en lo que una vez fuera una bionave, ni Blacklight, ni el Segador Nazara estaban al tanto del impacto de más de mil millones toneladas de masa contra la Ciudadela.

Tan pronto como el video terminara, Jobol los contactó.

"¿Asumo que recibieron el mensaje del desastre que se acerca a nosotros?" preguntó Jobol con demasiada calma.

"Esto va de mal a peor. ¿Cuánto daño esa bola de carne puede hacer?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Mucho- En más de una forma. Las naves de Blacklight usan propulsión química, pero el problema es la forma en que logran esto. Queman hidrógeno usando flúor, lo que no es solo usado como fuente de propulsión, sino para generar ácidos. Los materiales súper densos de la Ciudadela limitarían el daño hasta cierto punto, pero definitivamente perderíamos al menos uno de los pabellones, dos posiblemente. Incluso considerando que lo que fuera que causara este incidente no haga que Blacklight busque activamente biomasa, siguen siendo mil doscientas millones de toneladas de Blacklight, y si nos golpea no solo hará que halla más biomasa en estado de Vorágine, sino que crearía grandes estanques de ácido fluorhídrico. La propia Blacklight es resistente a la mayoría de ácidos, pero no hay muchas cosas que lo sean. Dado suficiente tiempo, aunque me refiero a mucho tiempo, incluso la Ciudadela no sería capaz de soportar el ácido, sin contar las cosas que son plásticas. Con los brazos cerrados, el daño será limitado, pero no mucho. Una vez dicho esto, ese ácido es fácil de neutralizar y limpiar mientras sepamos dónde está y podamos llegar a él, así que extrañamente el ácido es de hecho el menor de nuestros problemas... aunque en perspectiva eso no es bueno" dijo Jobol.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que colisione?" preguntó Tevos.

"A su velocidad actual, 43 minutos cuando mucho" dijo Jobol.


	14. La mente moribunda de la locura y la dem

**NT:** Mis disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido herida la mano y hace poco salió la nueva expansión de The Witcher 3, el trabajo y todo eso. En fin, este es el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 14: La mente moribunda de la locura y la demencia**

Mientras una bola de millones de toneladas de carne hambrienta se acercaba hacia ellos, el Consejo y el ejecutor Pallin hablaban sobre lo que debería hacerse ante el nuevo problema ante ellos.

" _¿Ahora qué, le disparamos?"_ preguntó Pallin.

"¿Y convertir a una bola de cañón de Blacklight en perdigones? No, dispararle no hará ningún bien. Jobol, ¿Qué opciones tenemos para sacar a ese... meteoro de carne del camino?" preguntó Sparatus.

"No muchas en realidad. Como dijiste explosiones y similares no funcionarán. Con menos de una hora solo hay ciertas cosas que podemos hacer. La masa es enorme y pesa más que incluso el más grande de nuestros acorazados... Esperen, Tevos ¿El _Destiny Ascension_ está con las flotas? Y si la respuesta es sí ¿Qué tan lejos está del meteoro de Blacklight?" preguntó Jobol.

Tevos tomó su Omni-Herramienta. Luego de unos momentos se volvió hacia el Salariano.

"Están siguiendo el meteoro a un paso constante y mantienen su distancia" dijo Tevos.

"Esto podría funcionar. Nuestra mejor opción son las flotas que se encuentran afuera, en especial el _Destiny Ascension._ No sus armas, sino su masa. Su tamaño le permite funcionar como un tractor gravitatorio. Al usar su campo gravitatorio podemos desviar la masa del meteoro lo suficiente para desviarlo y que evite la Ciudadela. En estos momentos la masa de la Ciudadela está causando que la biomasa de Blacklight se dirija hacia nosotros. El _Destiny Ascension_ puede causar que nos evite y una vez que logremos moverlo lo suficiente no volverá a caer en el campo gravitatorio de la Ciudadela" dijo Jobol.

"Contactaré a la Matriarca Lidanya. Jobol puede enviarle la información requerida y ella será capaz de manejarla" dijo Tevos.

"Está el asunto del tiempo, tenemos menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos para poner la nave en su sitio. Tengo los cálculos listos. Le enviaré la información pertinente a la Comandante Lidanya. ¿Estás segura de que puede manejar esto, Tevos?" preguntó Jobol.

"Apostaría mi vida en ello" dijo Tevos.

"Ustedes dos háganse cargo del problema con la biomasa. Pallin y yo mantendremos a Blackwatch informado y mantendremos la pelea contra lo que sean esas cosas" dijo Sparatus.

" _Y si alguna otra cosa horrible sucede, solo no me digan sobre ella"_ dijo Pallin.

"Ahora no es el momento de jugar, Pallin" dijo Tevos.

" _Mantiene mi espíritu. Vamos a trabajar"._

Muy bien, buena suerte, Sparatus" dijo Tevos.

"Y a ustedes también".

* * *

La Matriarca Lidanya vio mientras la bola de biomasa era lentamente atraída hacia la Ciudadela. Era enorme, achicando por comparación incluso al _Destiny Ascension,_ pero solo por un pequeño margen. Hasta ahora la flota del Consejo estaba siguiendo a la bola, pero mantenían su distancia y esperaban órdenes. Luego de solo unos minutos estas llegaron. Tevos y Jobol la contactaron. Lidanya se preguntaba dónde se encontraba Sparatus, pero decidió que no era de gran importancia en el momento.

"Matriarca Lidanya. Jobol tiene un plan para hacerse cargo del meteoro de biomasa" dijo Tevos.

"Gracias a la Diosa. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Lidanya.

"Vamos a tener que acercarlos al meteoro. La masa del _Destiny Ascension_ permitirá que se cree la suficiente atracción gravitatoria para alterar la trayectoria del meteoro y que evite a la Ciudadela del todo. ¿Qué me puede decir sobre sus acciones?" preguntó Jobol.

La superficie está en constante cambio, se retuerce, estira y ondula. Continúa devorándose a sí misma y cambiando de forma" dijo Lidanya.

"Eso hace difíciles las cosas. La atracción podría hacer que se estire y deforma. Odio decirlo, pero sigue siendo nuestra mejor apuesta" dijo Jobol.

"Una pequeña probabilidad sigue siendo una probabilidad, Jobol" dijo Tevos.

"Correcto. Matriarca Lidanya. Necesito que se acerque tanto como pueda a la bola tanto como le diga y cuando le diga. Una vez que lo haga acelerará suavemente a la posición que se señale en la información que le enviaré. La forma cilíndrica de la Ciudadela combinada con su poca masa (comparada a un planeta) debería darle el suficiente tiempo para llegar a donde necesitamos. Tenemos múltiples naves alrededor de puntos clave de la bola para mantenerla estructuralmente íntegra. Si logra evitar a su nave irá a una zona donde no será ningún peligro" dijo Jobol.

"Entendido. Deme todo y me haré cargo de ello. No fallaré" dijo Lidanya.

"Espero que esté en lo cierto. Le envío los datos relevantes. Buena suerte, Matriarca. Que su Diosa la proteja" dijo Jobol.

* * *

 _Esperamos que tengas algo mejor que esto. Ser reducido a solo 300 millones y bajando. Ya nos has dado mucho. Genes Inusannon, conocimiento Segador, bastante si nos lo pensamos._

 _ **SU ARROGANCIA ES NOTADA. HE BORRADO DATOS CONSIDERABLES DE MIS BANCOS DE MEMORIA. NO TIENEN TANTO COMO PIENSAN. YA HEMOS ESTABLECIDO QUE CONSUMIR A UN SEGADOR LLEVA A ESTE ESTADO. ¿QUÉ PODRÍAN APRENDER DE ESTO?**_

 _Una mente de verdad brillante es aquella que toma lo poco que se le da y lo usa a su máximo potencial. El genio proviene de trabajar dentro de limitaciones. Incluso así, no volveremos a consumir a un Segador. No lo necesitamos. No son tan poderosos como piensan. L única distinción que poseen es estar más locos que ninguna mente que haya entrado a la Colmena._

 _ **¡SILENCIO!**_

 _Ustedes son una raza estancada cuya única ventaja es haberse estancado en un nivel de tecnología muy superior al alcanzado por la mayoría. Los Proteanos estaban cerca a sobrepasarlos. Rifles de partículas era algo que ustedes no habían desarrollado y ellos estaban muy cerca a construir sus propios Relés de Masa. Está todo dentro de tus memorias._

 _ **¡SILENCIO!**_

 _Ellos no fueron los primeros. Hubieron otros que se acercaron mucho. Ustedes permiten que avancen a un nivel justo por debajo de ustedes y los destruyen justo antes de que los igualen. Con este conocimiento nos aseguraremos que nuestros aliados los sobrepasen._

Como un tsunami el océano de consciencias se levantó y arrasaron con los Inusannon, matando incluso a más de Nazara, aunque muchos aun permanecieron y Nazara contraatacó, usando la misma técnica de enjambre que antes. Solo que esta vez sus números inferiores lo hacían mucho menos efectivo.

 _El tiempo se termina, Nazara. Nuestros cálculos muestran que no puedes mantener esto por mucho más tiempo._

* * *

Cuatro ojos vieron mientras la biomasa se mantenía en forma. El avatar Thoriana-Proteano asintió mientras veía a los Trepadores que lo rodeaban. Estos sisearon y vieron con anticipación. La biomasa volvió a caer en un charco de carne que se retorcía.

 **¿Cuánto más debo esperar? ¿Son dignos de la Simbiosis o no?**

El Avatar de la Thoriana se sentó, sus piernas cruzadas mientras veía sin parpadear a la biomasa que se movía con lentitud. Se preguntaba si este iba a ser el destino permanente de Blacklight. Suponía que no, considerando que cada vez su forma se sostenía más y más. Aun así era preocupante. Una corona biótica de color esmeralda emanaba del Avatar mientras este esperaba, poniéndose más ansioso con cada momento que pasaba.

* * *

Lanzadores de químicos apuntaban hacia adelante mientras los soldados de Blackwatch marchaban por el distrito civil. Como el resto de mercados, los hogares y apartamentos estaban atrancados y había basura esparcida por el suelo. El pabellón Zakera era una de las áreas más activas dentro de la Ciudadela y verla reducida a un pueblo fantasma era algo tan extraño como perturbador.

Aun así los soldados de Blackwatch eran profesionales y se movían con propósito dentro del área, sus ojos alertas hacia cada posible ubicación. Mientras se movían, uno de los soldados se arrodilló cerca de un charco de gel de color claro. Solo lo examinó con la vista sin atreverse a hundir su dedo en la extraña sustancia.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó uno de los soldados.

"Desconocido. ¿Tomamos una muestra?"

"No. Nuestra misión es contener y erradicar la infección. Quémenlo" dijo el Capitán.

El soldado asintió mientras regaba el charco. Los soldados avanzaron. Mientras lo hacían podían escuchar los sonidos de dientes rechinando y piernas de insecto rasgando metal. Alzaron las armas mientras examinaban las paredes y las ventilas esperando a que algo saliera de ellas.

Mientras se movían con cuidado eran vistos por cosas que se arrastraban por las paredes. Monstruos ocultos observaban y esperaban a que dieran un paso en falso. Un error y atacarían. Blackwatch sabía que los monstruos estaban ahí, solo que no sabían donde.

Mientras se adentraban en el distrito vieron que las criaturas habían destruido la zona. Cables colgaban del techo y las paredes habían sido destruidos, muchos de ellos se veían como si hubieran sido masticados.

Uno de los soldados dio un paso hacia adelante, su lanzallamas en mano mientras veía con cuidado a los cables. Fluidos escurrían de los cables que parecían haber sido mordidos por una extraña criatura. Al ver los fluidos se preparó para incinerar cualquier posible método de infección. Levantó el lanzallamas y liberó un fuego de color azul.

El soldado casi dio un salto cuando escuchó un grito cercano, desde arriba de él y algunos de los cables se retorcieron de dolor.

Cuando se volvió obvio que los Seres estaban ocultando sus tentáculos entre los cables los otros liberaron el poder de sus lanzallamas y escucharon el grito de las bestias. Un enrome Ser en llamas golpeó con el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras sus tentáculos se agitaban en todas direcciones. Los fuegos lentamente lo convirtieron en cenizas.

Mientras la bestia dio su último movimiento más gritos resonaron en el área circundante, y criaturas saltaron como Varren dementes hacia los soldados quienes liberaron fuego químico y fluidos de descontaminación. Gas Bloodtox explotó de las granadas que lanzaron mientras peleaban contra la emboscada.

Los dientes de los Seres comenzaron a castañear mientras se movían alrededor del edificio con una agilidad que no era natural. Su carne burbujeaba mientras bocas cancerosas comenzaban a crecer gritando la ubicación de todas y cada una de las bestias. La ayuda de la advertencia permitió que Blackwatch incinerara a cada monstruo que aparecía.

Los gritos de dolor sonaron casi como una sirena de emergencia que llenaba el área mientras humo del fuego subía al techo y fluidos de descontaminación empapaban todo el terreno. Restos carbonizados de los Seres se movían mientras intentaban escapar, muchos de ellos se disolvieron en los químicos.

Blackwatch no perdió a casi nadie, sin embargo más bestias comenzaban a atacar y sus municiones se estaban acabando. Varios minutos pasaron y ya no tenían fluidos de descontaminación, solo granadas Bloodtox.

Los lanzallamas perdían rápido sus municiones y el enjambre parecía no tener fin. Claro que mientras Blackwatch combatía en el mundo real, algo más sucedía dentro de las criaturas.

* * *

Las tácticas de enjambre de Nazara comenzaban a fallar mientras las mentes de Blacklight lo combatían con gran experiencia. Incluso con sus varios miles de millones de mentes combatía como un insecto, atacando todo lo que podía, mientras que Blacklight usaba métodos mucho más complicados.

El reino que era la Mente Colmena podría doblarse a su voluntad a un nivel superficial, pero aun así Blacklight seguía siendo su rey. Con el arquitecto de la Mente Colmena y la madre del virus mismo, el Segador estaba perdiendo lentamente.

* * *

El _Destiny Ascension_ estaba volando diagonalmente encima de la trayectoria de la biomasa. La enorme nave se movía a la misma velocidad mientras que atraía lentamente a la biomasa con su atracción gravitatoria.

Como Jobol predijo, la bola se deformó por la atracción de la nave, pero aun así era atraída, aunque más lentamente de lo esperado. Otras naves de la Flota de la Ciudadela se dispersaron para permitir que la bola mantuviera su forma, pero incluso de esa forma se estiraba de forma poco natural. El enorme tamaño de la Ciudadela hacía que la tarea fuera mucho más difícil de lo que debía ser y la casi gelatinosa naturaleza de la bola de carne hacía que cambiara su trayectoria muy lentamente.

Habían logrado moverse lo suficiente para comprarse un poco más de tiempo, pero no mucho, solo un minuto o dos. Aun así, para Lidanya un minuto podría significar la diferencia entre vivir y morir.

Lo que una vez había sido una bola de biomasa ahora era un elipsoide debido a las fuerzas gravitatorias requeridas para moverla. Con las otras naves rodeándola esperaban que la bola permaneciera estructuralmente sólida y no se deshiciera en pedazos. Hasta ahora parecía funcionar.

Jobol vio mientras su rostro permanecía en la pantalla. Asintió unas cuantas veces antes de volver su mirada a Lidanya.

"Los estimados actuales muestran que si esto continúa deberíamos poder evitar una colisión. La biomasa continúa deformándose, pero se mueve en la dirección que deseamos. Si no es suficiente al menos nos dará un poco más de tiempo" dijo Jobol.

"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que se parta?" preguntó Lidanya.

"Desafortunadamente no puedo decirle. La naturaleza de Blacklight hace que su densidad, elasticidad e integridad estructural sea difícil de conocer a ciencia cierta en cualquier momento. Podría deshacerse en cualquier minuto, pero eso es para lo que son las otras naves, para asegurar que no mucho estrés sea puesto en la biomasa desde una sola dirección mientras que le permite atraerla en la dirección correcta. Es mejor intentar mover a un Varren por los lados que por la nariz" dijo Jobol.

"Que extraña metáfora" dijo la navegante al lado de Lidanya.

"Desearía que la cosa simplemente se congelara, haciendo todo esto más simple" comentó Lidanya a la ligera.

"Bueno... siendo como es la termodinámica, combinado con su tamaño y cualquier proceso que suceda dentro de las células de la biomasa, eso tomaría desde semanas hasta incluso meses o años para que se congelara, lo cual es un tiempo que no tenemos. No va a congelarse en un momento. Estamos demasiado lejos de una estrella donde podría congelarse, pero como sabe el espacio no es un realidad frío, solo..." dijo Jobol antes de notar que Lidanya lo estaba viendo con una cara carente de expresión.

"Comando una nave estelar. Sé como funciona el espacio. Solo era un deseo, Consejero" dijo Lidanya.

"... Solo continúe con el plan y el desastre debería ser evitado" dijo Jobol.

"Entendido, Consejero. ¿Cómo va la situación con la infección en la Ciudadela?" preguntó Lidanya.

"Bastante bien. Volveré a mi trabajo. La contactaré en breve".

La pantalla se apagó y la navegante vio a Lidanya.

"Eso fue interesante".

"Solo vuele la nave" dijo Lidanya.

* * *

Los lanzadores químicos se habían quedado cortos de fluidos de descontaminación hacía mucho tiempo y solo los lanzallamas con pocas municiones permanecían. Sin embargo Blackwatch fue capaz de usar su munición modificada, específicamente diseñada para disparar toxinas similares a los agentes químicos.. No tan efectivos como ahogar a los Seres en fluidos, pero lo suficiente para no ser asesinados por las abominaciones.

Los Seres probaron ser más ágiles de lo esperado y más rápidos de lo que deberían haber sido capaces. Aun así sus formas relativamente voluminosas combinadas con sus tácticas simples y las constantes advertencias de las bocas-tumores hicieron que la situación fuera mucho más simple de lo que debería haber sido.

El sonido de carne infestada quemando en los fuegos azules rugía en los oídos de los soldados con más fuerzas que incluso los gritos y advertencias de los monstruos. La armadura holográfica alrededor de los trajes de bioamenaza probaron ser demasiado peligrosos para los Seres de lo que hubieran creído. Mientras que las hojas afiladas que salían de las piernas de las criaturas eran capaces de atravesarlos con facilidad, los tentáculos tenían que retraerse cuando hacían contacto con la armadura.

Blackwatch había avanzado mientras que peleaban con la espalda contra la pared, preparados para combatir a los monstruos que se esparcían a su alrededor. Los tentáculos que salían de los rostros de los Inusannon se retraían mientras hueso afilado era disparado de su bocas. Blackwatch se quedó cubierto durante los periodos en los que los huesos eran lanzados mientras que disparaban su munición modificada, salvando las llamas solo cuando las bestias se acercaban demasiado.

Después de un tiempo se volvió obvio que los Seres estaban haciéndose menos efectivos, moviéndose con más lentitud y al parecer se estaban confundiendo, algo muy distinto a cómo se comportaban cuando había iniciado la pelea. Desconocido para Blackwatch las mentes de Nazara se estaban haciendo menos y menos a gran velocidad. A cada momento que pasaba Los Seres se movían más y más lento, haciendo que derrotarlos fuera una tarea mucho más simple.

Luego algo inesperado sucedió. De pronto todos los Seres comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor mientras sus cuerpos parecían volverse en sus contras. Las una vez simétricas formas fueron reducidas a unas vagamente parecidas a las de un insecto mientras sus propios tentáculos parecían atacarlos. Las bocas que una vez gritaran señales de advertencia ya no estaban apareciendo.

Incluso durante todo este proceso Blackwatch siguió sus órdenes y quemó todo. Su ya corto fuego químico fue liberado sobre los confundidos y agonizantes Seres que se hacían más lentos y menos efectivos. Incluso mientras las criaturas se retorcían Blackwatch las seguía quemando.

En lo profundo de cada Ser órganos comenzaron a formarse y liberar el equivalente biológico de un dispositivo de autodestrucción. Químicos corrosivos eran segregados de esos órganos y se movían por todas las células, causando que se deshicieran y haciendo el trabajo de Blackwatch mucho más simple.

Luego de treinta minutos de pelea los números de los Seres se redujeron a casi nada. Blackwatch incineró las crecientes pilas de cadáveres de insectos.

* * *

Lidanya vio mientras la bola se estiraba más y más. El estimado actual mostraba que la biomasa estaba peligrosamente cerca a golpear la Ciudadela incluso con el tiempo que les quedaba. Fueron capaces de moverla, e incluso comprarse algo de tiempo, pero no parecía ser lo suficiente.

Incluso así continuaron con su plan y rogaron por un milagro. La ondulante biomasa parecía comportarse un poco diferente. No lo podían ver, pero ojos comenzaron a formarse en su superficie. Por toda la galaxia, en donde fuera que Blacklight se encontrara, órganos sensores comenzaron a crecer mientras buscaban y observaban lo que sucedía a sus alrededores.

Habían estado ciegos durante la cuasi-Vorágine, pero ahora estaban más conscientes que nunca antes. Lentamente comenzaron a retomar el control de sí mismos mientras comenzaron a destruir sistemáticamente todo lo que quedaba de Nazara.

Mientras las mentes del Segador se reducían el proceso se hacía más rápido, mucho más rápido mientras menos y menos mentes de Blacklight se perdían. En lo profundo de su psique una extraña mente de máquina gritaba en dolor, odio e ira. Pronto solo un pequeño puñado de Inusannon restaba.

* * *

La última de las mentes de los Inusannon fue destruida, dejando solo a una última, la cual 'fulminaba con la mirada' a Blacklight. Patético que incluso reducido a una sola mente Blacklight aun podía ser la fuente de su interminable odio. Las mentes de Blacklight lo rodearon. Mentes de todos quienes quedaban. Sus números aun eran de miles de millones. Dos mil millones para ser específicos. Nazara se sentía gustoso de haberlos reducido a ese estado.

 _Se terminó, Nazara, estás acabado. Nunca te perdonaremos por lo que has hecho, pero nos das lástima de todas formas._

 _ **¿PERDONARME? ¿NUNCA... PERDONARME? SÍ, NUNCA ME PERDONEN. HAGAN ESO.. SIGNIFICARÍA QUE NUNCA OLVIDARÁN LO QUE HE HECHO. NUNCA OLVIDEN. DEJEN QUE LOS PERSIGA HASTA SU DÍA FINAL. SEPAN QUE NO SOY EL ÚLTIMO, SINO MERAMENTE EL INICIO DE SU FIN... ESPÉRENOS.**_

Nazara fue destruido tan pronto como dijo su última palabra. De verdad y permanentemente muerto. Todo lo que quedaban eran recuerdos, recuerdos que Blacklight podría usar. Blacklight se esparció por su mente y retomó control de su cuerpo de carne metamórfica.

* * *

"Está acelerando" dijo la navegante.

Los ojos de Lidanya se agrandaron cuando vio que la biomasa se movía a mayor velocidad hacia la Ciudadela. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras pasaba a la flota. Entonces comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Lidanya vio mientras desarrollaba largos tentáculos y los alargaba y se daba una coraza y extrañas extremidades similares a un ala que se desarrollaban y extendían mientras órganos sensores comenzaban a crecer de la superficie. La bionave se movió sobre la Ciudadela antes de hacer un giro casi imposible dirigirse hacia el Relé de Masas. Desapareció a velocidad FTL dejando detrás a la flota, confundida.

Justo antes de desaparecer recibieron un mensaje. Un mensaje corrupto, pero un mensaje de todas formas. Lidanya tomó una bocanada de aire y se reclinó contra la pared. La navegante reprodujo el mensaje.

" _Cientos de miles... esperando en el espacio oscuro... llamados Segadores. Causaron... extinción y... ciclos... Inteligencias Artificiales... de mente orgánica. Vendrán pronto... hay que prepararse para... o todos moriremos... despertarán pronto. Contáctenos."_

* * *

Los Segadores son una amenaza mayor de lo que creíamos. Están enloquecidos más allá de todo reconocimiento de lo que una vez fueran. Su locura es algo que no podemos soportar. Consumirlos solo terminará en una Vorágine. Incluso ahora los recuerdos de los Inusannon son... desagradables.

 _Debemos evolucionar más rápidos, e incluso con más inteligencia._

Por demasiado tiempo solo hemos mejorado lo que ya teníamos, los Infectados son fuertes, pero nos hemos limitado. Es tiempo de que comencemos a evolucionar más allá de nuestro horizonte. Usar el conocimiento para volvernos biológicamente perfectos. Los Segadores bien podrían ser las máquinas más avanzadas en existir por varios órdenes de magnitud, pero están atrapados en sus formas. Incapaces de evolucionar, solo creciendo de los gritos de agonía de razas muertas.

La evolución es algo poderoso. Luego de miles de millones de años ha creado formas de vida inimaginables. Pequeños cambios sobre periodos cortos de tiempo dan lugar a grandes cambios sobre grandes periodos de tiempo. Nosotros controlamos nuestra evolución. Podemos hacer cosas con nuestra biología que ninguna otra forma de vida puede. Sin embargo no podemos hacer esto solos.

 _Necesitamos aliados._

Los Geth están con nosotros, como la Thoriana, pero no es suficiente. Los Segadores han extinguido más vida que cualquier otro. Lo han hecho por miles de millones de años. Tienen un método de genocidio que han perfeccionado como ningún otro antes visto. Sus números son grandes, pero nosotros tenemos el potencial de ser más grandes.

Con aliados podemos derrotarlos. Sería largo y sangriento, un nivel de guerra que nunca hemos visto, pero cuando las vidas de tantos están en la línea es algo necesario. El bosque es más fuerte que un solo árbol, una gota no es nada comparada al océano.

Planeamos traer paz a la galaxia. Ahora debemos acelerar estos planes o la cosecha lo reclamará todo. Buscaremos en cada oscura esquina de la galaxia hasta tener un ejército de tal escala que nadie podría oponerse a él. Traeremos una nueva era a la galaxia, una que los Segadores nunca han visto y seremos el pegamento que mantenga todo en su sitio. No podemos fallar, el precio sería demasiado grande si lo hiciéramos. Es tiempo de que unamos a la galaxia con todas sus maravillas y le demos a los Segadores una razón para detenerse.

Su más grande error fue ponernos furiosos.

 _Y nos han puesto muy furiosos._

* * *

El Consejo estaba reunido. Junto a ellos se encontraban el ejecutor Pallin y la Matriarca Lidanya, así como el capitán de Blackwatch. Jobol estaba trabajando en su Omni-Herramienta mientras los otros esperaban a que terminara.

"Bien, los estimados de daños muestran que el costo total es de 6.78 mil millones de créditos. Pallin ¿Cuál es la situación con los sobrevivientes?" preguntó Jobol.

"Cientos aun están perdidos. No podemos confirmar si fueron consumidos o destruidos en los tumultos. La mejor suposición es que la mayoría fueron consumidos. Incluso los muertos, si es cierto no encontraremos ningún resto" dijo Pallin.

Tevos asintió.

"La evacuación nos ha costado otros 6 mil millones, haciendo que reparar el daño sea difícil pero no imposible. He hablado con varias Matriarcas y vamos a iniciar un programa de financiamiento para iniciar las reparaciones. Asumiendo que vaya bien tendremos el pabellón Zakera reconstruido dentro de dos o cuatro años" dijo Tevos.

"Todo en todo, un racimo galáctico de mierda" dijo el capitán.

"Dejando a un lado el lenguaje colorido, sí, eso lo resume" dijo Tevos.

"Lo siguiente es el asunto con Blacklight mismo. ¿Qué sabemos? Jobol, ¿Qué tiene que decir el GOE en Shanxi acerca de la situación?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Bueno, de lo que sabemos, la nave estelar que entró al espacio de Blacklight era de dos kilómetros de longitud. El diseño es desconocido en su hechura y modelo. Es parecido a un cefalópodo mecanizado. El GOE ha recibido órdenes de evacuar el espacio de Blacklight y regresar al espacio de la Ciudadela. La nave parecía ser el hogar de una IA desconocida y basados en sus palabras podría no ser la única. Es desconocido lo que hizo con Blacklight" dijo Jobol.

"¿Podemos decir con absoluta certidumbre que la nave fue la responsable?" preguntó Sparatus.

"No, no podemos, sin embargo es lo más probable. Las criaturas similares a artrópodos eran parecidas superficialmente a la nave. In adición no mostraron mucho del comportamiento de Blacklight además de consumir. La naturaleza de la nave aun es desconocida. Así que todo lo que sabemos es que si es una IA, es altamente avanzada. Nazara, o Soberano, se proclamó el dios Inusannon de la Muerte y Resurrección. No hay registros de Nazara o los Inusannon, así que no podemos hacer nada más que una suposición educada" dijo Jobol.

"¿Qué hay de Blacklight? ¿Qué hemos escuchado de ellos?" preguntó Tevos.

"Hemos destruido cada rastro de Blacklight en la Ciudadela, La bionave era todo lo que quedaba. Se marchó tan pronto como cambiara de forma" dijo el capitán.

"La nave dejó un mensaje de radio corrupto detrás de sí, el cual está siendo analizado en estos momentos. Sugiero que esperemos antes de hacer ningún juicio" dijo Jobol.

"De acuerdo, sin embargo esta situación crea varios problemas. Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestros civiles de todo daño. Este incidente muestra que no estamos tan preparados como esperaríamos. Deberíamos volver a pensar la presencia de Blacklight en la Ciudadela" dijo Sparatus.

"Su información sobre los Relés de Masas sigue siendo valiosa!" dijo Jobol.

"No lo dudo, pero ¿Vale el riesgo las posibles ganancias?" preguntó Sparatus.

"En el corto plazo, no. Sin embargo es difícil decirlo en el largo plazo. Gracias a su información estamos en el camino de tener armas de energía funcionales y con más tiempo podríamos tener armas de partículas montadas en naves" dijo Jobol.

"Las armas son buenas y todo, pero no lo son todo. Nuestra preocupación principal es la seguridad de nuestra gente".

"Por el momento no es claro si fue la culpa de Blacklight" dijo Jobol.

"Incluso si no lo son... hoy hemos visto el peligro del que son capaces. Vale la pena considerar diferentes reglas y regulaciones" dijo Sparatus.

"Sabíamos desde el inicio que Blacklight no sería una raza fácil con la que lidiar. Son una pesadilla de seguridad con piernas y potenciales ADM" dijo Tevos.

"¿La capacidad biótica es diferente?" preguntó Jobol.

"Los bióticos son entendidos. Sin mencionar que muchos oficiales de Seg-C son bióticos. Los bióticos pueden ser fácilmente enfrentados. Blacklight es varios órdenes de magnitud que cualquier biótico y puede ser biótico en sí. Tu comparación tiene poco peso, Jobol" dijo Tevos.

"Personalmente creo que Jobol intenta aferrarse a cualquier cosa. Aun recuerdo tus ambiciones iniciales con Blacklight" dijo Sparatus.

Jobol no dijo nada.

"Miren..." dijo Pallin mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. "... La verdad es que desde que Blacklight vino aquí ha causado muchos problemas. La mayoría de civiles que no entienden del todo lo que son. El asunto de la Cura no fue nada en comparación con esto. Esto no se puede barrer bajo la alfombra" dijo Pallin.

"Si pudiera hacer una sugerencia" dijo Lidanya.

"Sí, ¿Qué sucede, Matriarca?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Pallin tiene un buen punto. Sin embargo creo que el principal problema es con la nave espacial. Si le puede hacer esto a Blacklight entonces no podemos saber qué más puede hacer. En estos momentos Blacklight sabe más de ellos que nosotros" dijo Lidanya.

"Estamos de acuerdo, Matriarca, sin embargo ese no es el problema. El problema está relacionado, pero el punto principal es que si esto sucedió una vez. ¿Puede volver a suceder?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Eso es lo que digo. Si podemos averiguar cómo fue capaz de hacerle esto a Blacklight podemos determinar si puede volver a suceder y tomar decisiones después de ello" dijo Lidanya.

"Buen punto" dijo Jobol.

"La Matriarca Lidanya tiene un buen punto" dijo Tevos. "Sin embargo habrán cambios en varias reglas. Tenemos que pensar por nuestra gente. Los civiles pueden querer ir a la guerra, pero no podemos permitirnos ir en contra de Blacklight. Sin importar quien tenga la culpa, la presencia de Blacklight en la Ciudadela exacerbaría las cosas" dijo Tevos.

"Ese es un problema. Lo último que necesitamos es pánico por indignación. No me gusta la idea de tomar decisiones hasta que conozcamos lo hechos. Justo ahora todo lo que sé es que una nave atacó a Blacklight y se comenzaron a comportar erráticos luego de esto, matando a cientos si no es que más. Todo lo demás es solo especulación. Sin más información podríamos causar más muerte con lo que escojamos. Malas decisiones llevan a errores. No podemos actuar sin toda la información" dijo Sparatus.

"Tengo que concordar. Sin embargo al ver a la situación y considerando las reacciones del público, propongo que prohibamos a Blacklight entrar en espacio de la Ciudadela. No necesitamos que nuestros ciudadanos intenten conseguir venganza contra Blacklight" dijo Tevos.

"Secundado" dijo Sparatus.

Jobol entrelazó sus dedos enfrente de su rostro mientras su mente se dirigía a la muestra en la nave que se encontraba en los puertos. Mientras más pensaba en ella asintió.

"De acuerdo" dijo Jobol antes de ver a su Omni-Herramienta, la cual acababa de sonar.

"El mensaje de Blacklight ha sido analizado. Esto debería responder muchas preguntas. Lo voy a reproducir" dijo Jobol.

" _Hay cientos de miles de máquinas en el espacio oscuro, esperando al momento correcto. Son llamados Segadores. Causaron la extinción Proteana y muchas, muchas más en un ciclo de extinción que tiene miles de millones de años de edad. Son inteligencias artificiales literalmente creadas de mentes orgánicas. No sabemos cuándo despertarán, pero vendrán pronto y necesitamos preparamos para su llegada o todos moriremos. Nos estaremos preparando. Contáctenos cuando sea seguro. Les revelaremos más"._

"... Esto cambia algunas cosas" dijo Jobol.

* * *

Cuatro ojos parpadearon al mismo tiempo mientras la biomasa mantuvo su forma y no se deshizo. El avatar caminó mientras los constructos a su alrededor recuperaron su forma. El Proteano de color esmeralda se irguió orgulloso con los brazos detrás de la espalda mientras Pústulas Infectadas comenzaba a crecer en la piel de la biomasa que cambiaba de forma.

"Creo que la simbiosis es una decisión sabia. ¿Están de acuerdo?"

Una de las pústulas se abrió antes de que el avatar se irguiera, un Evolucionado macho.

"¿Que debemos hacer?" preguntó el Evolucionado.

"Deben consumir mis raíces muertas. Formen varias y conéctenlas a las mías".

El Evolucionado parpadeó y asintió mientras el Cerebro Colmena mantuvo su forma. De su base, largos nódulos crecieron hacia la Thoriana. Tan pronto como se hiciera contacto, algo nuevo pasó para la Colmena.

* * *

Se sentía libre, moviéndose por la colmena, si es que podía llamarse movimiento. Luego de un tiempo la Thoriana se sintió satisfecha, y liberó a Blacklight cada onza de conocimiento que poseía. Cada pensamiento que alguna vez hubiera tenido, cada idea y cada cosa en su larga, larga vida, fue libremente dada.

 **Esta es la simbiosis. Sé mucho sobre los Segadores, los he visto destruir toda vida en la existencia una y otra vez. Tu Colmena es ahora mi Colmena y mi mente es ahora de ustedes. Véanla en su totalidad. Su colectivo ha existido por unos cientos de años. Yo he experimentado el tiempo en formas que otros no pueden entender, ninguno más que ellos, quienes dijeron ser dioses entre las estrellas. Aquellos que esclavizan a las masas y que una vez rigieran la galaxia. Ellos que predatan a los Segadores mismos... sus creadores.**


	15. El plan de Jobol

**NT:** Uno cortito en el que se desarrolla la historia. A partir de este momento es mucho desarrollo de historia y relativamente poca acción.

 **Capítulo 15: El plan del Jobol**

Jobol buscó en su Omni-Herramienta, cada contacto que tuviera en la Ciudadela. Si iba a llevar la muestra de Blacklight a espacio Salariano tendría que trabajar con rapidez. Ya sabía el tipo de hombre que necesitaba. Uno sin moral, un genetista habilidoso. Habían sociópatas por docenas, pero los brillantes eran mucho más difíciles de encontrar.

Solo había un hombre que Jobol pensaba podría ser perfecto para este proyecto. Lo había mantenido vigilado por algo de tiempo.

"Doctor Saleon, siempre supe que me sería útil".

"Saleon era un doctor bastante prolífico que era conocido entre el GOE por poner mucho tiempo e investigaciones en clonar órganos para venta en el mercado negro. En donde destacaba su genio era en hacerlo con el crecimiento de los órganos dentro de su propio personal y dentro de sus pacientes en ocasiones, dándole la posibilidad de mantener material que lo pudiera incriminar fuera de la vista, mientras que le permitía a sus órganos crecer de forma natural dentro de un anfitrión.

Su única falla era su hábito de dejar órganos que no se desarrollaban apropiadamente dentro de sus sujetos, un error que le permitió al GOE encontrarlo, aunque la orden de Jobol era no dañarlo. Después de todo un hombre como Saleon era una rareza en este día y era, uno a quien Jobol estaba más que feliz de darle la muestra de Blacklight, al menos mientras Saleon estuviera bajo fuerte vigilancia.

Saleon podría ser comprado con facilidad, el problema era hacer que llegara a los laboratorios necesarios sin que robara muestras para su propio beneficio. Jobol resolvió ese problema luego de solo unos segundos.

* * *

Un equipo del GOE con ruta hacia la Ciudadela se había reunido mientras esperaban información del consejo. Muchos estaban estremecidos por los acontecimientos. Mordin estaba más que un poco confundido ante los eventos que habían tomado lugar. Había pasado meses con la especie conocida como Blacklight y no habían habido incidentes.

Ahora Saren, uno de los Espectros asignados a proteger al equipo, había tenido un cambio de personalidad. Mientras que nunca había aceptado a Blacklight, era al menos indiferente. Ahora expresaba su repugnancia y odio hacia la especie incesantemente.

Sin embargo Mordin no le puso atención. En vez esperó a que alguien lo contactara y le diera información de la situación. Los otros científicos se habían movido con rapidez para reunir el equipo e información que habían reunido y llevarlo a la nave. Hasta ahora Mordin estaba inseguro de exactamente lo que sucedía, solo sabía de la nave que había aparecido poco después de que el caos iniciara.

Mientras Mordin y los otros esperaban vio hacia los datos que había reunido. Para él era una pena que una expedición para reunir información tan prometedora tuviera que ser cortada. Aun así era mejor que la alternativa: la muerte.

* * *

Mientras Jobol se sentaba escuchó un suave tono en su Omni-Herramienta. Vio al mensaje que había enviado.

 _Clasificado, borrar de inmediato. Cuando regresen a la Ciudadela diríjanse a la nave de exploración 042-NHK del GOE. Un cargamento preciado abordo debe ser llevado a la Estación de Investigación del GOE en Gorath. ¡Advertencia! El cargo es una amenaza biológica altamente peligrosa. Un científico de alto perfil estará presente, no lo dañen. Su nombre es Doctor Saleon. Lo escoltarán a Gorath y se asegurarán que no robe la muestra._

* * *

Mordin parpadeó al ver el mensaje antes de borrarlo. Pensó sobre su significado. Amenaza biológica indicaba que más que probablemente tenía que ver con Blacklight. El canal por el cual el mensaje llegó era personal, algo que solo poca gente conocía. Lo más probable es que su tío Jobol lo enviara. Mordin no era un idiota. Sabía lo que Jobol buscaba una muestra de Blacklight. No estaría sorprendido si de eso se trataba.

Más aun, se rumoraba que la estación de Gorath era donde la gran parte de la investigación de la Genofagia fue llevada a cabo. Era la mejor estación del GOE para tratar con algo tan peligroso como Blacklight. Mordin sacó el pensamiento de su mente mientras veía a Saren que estaba por igual entretenido en su Omni-Herramienta. Mordin no lo espió, simplemente se recostó y descansó mientras más pensamientos e ideas comenzaban a invadir su mente.

* * *

El conocimiento que la Thoriana le regaló a Blacklight sobre los creadores de los Segadores podría ser algo significativamente benéfico, asumiendo que aun existieran. La Thoriana estaba al tanto de que los creadores habían sobrevivido la extinción inicial hace mucho tiempo y habían estado aun presentes durante la extinción de los Inusannon, pero todo después de ello era desconocido.

La Thoriana no sabía con exactitud dónde se esconderían, ni sus metas si es que eran encontrados por Blacklight. Sin embargo lo que la Thoriana sabía era que había una cantidad incalculable de orbes plateados que aparecían periódicamente a través de varias civilizaciones galácticas que afectaban las funciones cognitivas de la vida orgánica, solo que no era hecho por los Segadores, pero era un proceso similar y a la vez diferente, conocido como Esclavizamiento.

Aun así, hasta que Blacklight pudiera encontrar a una de esas esferas estaban sin esperanzas de encontrar a los creadores de los Segadores.

Fue decidido que el mejor curso de acción era esparcirse hacia la gran parte de la galaxia, encontrar nuevos aliados que pudieran ayudarlos, encontrar pruebas absolutas de los Segadores y mostrarlos por los canales apropiados y encontrar debilidades que pudieran explotar.

Sin embargo todo eso podía esperar, por ahora habían preguntas que el Consejo quería que se respondieran y a través de la torre de radio de Shanxi hablarían como uno, como lo habían hecho antes. Alex Mercer hablaría y a través de él la colmena.

* * *

Tevos, Sparatus y Jobol esperaron que la boya de comunicaciones colocada en espacio de Blacklight se activara. Luego de varias horas de esperar por una respuesta, la pantalla ante ellos se hizo clara y Alex Mercer se veía ante ellos, calmado. Sus ojos plateados eran visibles solo a través de su capucha, y traicionaban una gran ira ante algo que el Consejo solo podía suponer qué era.

"Este Consejo desea llamar a Blacklight para que responda por los trágicos eventos que se desenvolvieron en esta Ciudadela. Debido a reportes conflictivos en su comportamiento y los eventos que precedieron al incidente mismo creemos que lo que fuera que sucediera no fue culpa de ustedes, sin embargo no significa que ciertas cosas no sucederán. ¿Lo entienden?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Entendemos" dijo Alex.

"Bien. Entonces es nuestro deber informarles que sin importar lo que sea revelado este día, Blacklight tendrá prohibido entrar al espacio de la Ciudadela. ¿Entienden y aceptan esta limitativa?"

"Sí".

"Entonces podemos pasar a la verdadera razón por la que los hemos llamado. Su mensaje estaba parcialmente corrompido cuando lo recibimos. Fuimos capaces de limpiarlo después. Mencionaron una especie de IA llamada Segadores y nos pidieron que los contactáramos para obtener más información de estos seres. ¿Qué tienen para nosotros?"

Alex parpadeó antes de abrir la boca.

"Fuimos marchitados y reducidos por ellos, llevados a menos de dos mil millones de individuos dentro de nuestro colectivo. Las causalidades han perdido lo que los convierte en individuos y han sido convertidos en un océano de memorias. Su consciencia fue destruida y solo quedan sus recuerdos. Sentimos su dolor mientras el que era llamado Nazara los demolía sistemáticamente. Estamos inconsciente cómo se volvió lo que es, pero lo que sabemos es que hay más esperando en el borde de la galaxia".

Alex alzó su mano mientras su biomasa alteraba su palma y tomó la forma de una nave, un Segador.

"Son los Segadores. Dentro de cada uno hay una especie galáctica reducida a componentes base que, a través de un proceso que es desconocido para nosotros, aun están vivos y conscientes. En su locura han sido rotos y reconstruidos de tal forma que forman una sola mente cuyo único propósito es hacer lo mismo a la siguiente civilización galáctica. Ellos le dan forma a este ciclo, ya que de otra forma tendrían que admitir que su propio sufrimiento es innecesario. Cada 50,000 años vienen y arrasan con todas las especies de la civilización galáctica con el propósito de evitar que esas razas desarrollen sus propias IA. No pueden ver la naturaleza rota de sus propias existencias. Cualquier propósito al que sirvieran ya no existe".

La nave en Alex fue absorbida antes de que volviera a mirar al Consejo.

"No sabemos cuántas hay, pero sabemos que hay muchas, cientos de miles posiblemente, si no es que más, todas esperando al borde de la galaxia para que el momento de atacar sea correcto. Odian a Blacklight. Los ofendemos ya que no creamos IA. Creen que los invalidamos y no les gusta eso" dijo Alex.

"Es una acusación seria" dijo Tevos.

"Lo sabemos, por lo que hemos hecho lo que podemos para encontrarles pruebas. El que era llamado Nazara ha dejado su cadáver en nuestro mundo, mismo que pueden inspeccionar si desean confirmar su existencia. Adicionalmente hemos encontrado rastros de información de ellos en el dispositivo de Marte y estamos preparando un perfil para ustedes. La información no es la mejor prueba, sin embargo junto con el cuerpo de Nazara creemos que estarán convencidos Tenemos más información que les revelaremos si deciden aceptar una proposición".

"Eso dependería de la proposición" dijo Sparatus.

"No queremos ir a la guerra contra ustedes. Nos han salvado de nuestra nostalgia y tedio por el simple hecho de existir. No hay palabras suficientes para expresar nuestra gratitud. Los vemos a ustedes y vemos diferentes ramas que la Humanidad podría haber tomado. Es algo que nos da humildad. No queremos pelear en contra de ustedes. Queremos paz y queremos su ayuda para luchar contra los Segadores".

Los miembros del Consejo se miraron entre sí antes de que Sparatus se girara hacia la pantalla.

"No podemos eliminar el actual destierro de Blacklight del espacio de la Ciudadela. Este incidente tendrá resultados desastrosos y solo empeorará si están aquí" dijo Sparatus.

"Sin embargo si podemos confirmar las historias de estos Segadores, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" dijo Jobol.

"Debería ser notado que solo están prohibidos de entrar a la Ciudadela. Cualquier otro lugar tienen la libertad de ir, si es que los residentes se los permiten" dijo Tevos.

"Gracias por su consideración. El cadáver del Segador permanecerá en Shanxi si desean estudiarlo. Buen día, los contactaremos más tarde".

Y así la pantalla se apagó.

"Bien, esto se está volviendo en algo indeseado. Si Blacklight está en lo cierto de la existencia de estos Segadores, entonces podríamos tener en nuestro plato más de lo que queremos" dijo Jobol.

"Tal es la vida de un político. Ahora ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo le vamos a explicar esto al público?" preguntó Sparatus.

El consejero encontró que el cuarto se volvió incómodamente silencioso.

* * *

Mordin estaba erguido en los puentes mientras veía a varios guardias de Seg-C limpiar el lío a su alrededor. Se encontraba ante la nave indicada, una de cierto tipo, que su tío tenía aparentemente abandonado por toda la galaxia si es que necesitaba darle uso.

Mordin sabía que Jobol tenía todas y cada una de sus naves amañadas de tal forma que podían estallar si era necesario y todas estaban construidas con varios sistemas para mantener a todos fuera a menos que el mismo Jobol quisiera que entraran. Mordin sabía que actualmente se encontraba a no más de tres metros de lo que era una muestra de Blacklight.

Mordin solo podía suponer lo que su tío planeaba hacer con la muestra. A Mordin nunca le agradó Jobol. Sabía que el hombre pecaba de ambicioso. Siempre pensando, y nunca era nada bueno.

Mordin fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a un Salariano asustado dirigirse hacia él.

"Doctor Saleon, presumo" dijo Mordin.

"Sí. Entiendo que me escoltarán a alguna parte" dijo Saleon.

Mordin encontró su falta de conocimiento de hacia donde se dirigía algo perturbador. Si este hombre era, como Mordin presumía, el que iba a trabajar en una verdadera muestra de Blacklight esperaría que al menos supiera a dónde iba.

Al ver que no lo hacía, Mordin solo podía asumir que el hombre había hecho algo que Mordin podría usar en su contra y si Jobol estaba tan dispuesto para ir tan lejos, entonces el hombre debía ser brillante.

Sin embargo luego de esa observación inicial, Mordin notó signos en Saleon. Mientras que en el exterior parecía tímido y nervioso, no habían signos físicos de ello. Su piel era de un tono saludable, no habían signos de secreciones corporales, o pupilas dilatadas. Nada que empatara lo que Mordin observaba a primera vista, lo que era un claro signo de un sociópata.

"Correcto, soy el Doctor Mordin Solus. Lo escoltaré a una estación de investigación. Explicaría más a fondo, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa ¿no está de acuerdo?"

"Supongo que sí, vamos a marcharnos antes de que... no importa" dijo Saleon mientras se dirigía hacia la nave.

Mordin tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Implicaciones, no buenas" dijo mientras también subía a la nave.


	16. Evolución

**Capítulo 16: Evolución**

Lo sabemos. Sabemos que nos tienen. La primera mente puede sentir incluso la pequeña cantidad de Blacklight en alguna parte dentro del espacio de los Salarianos. Una muestra de tal tamaño que es demasiado pequeña para producir órganos que la destruyan, o siquiera crear órganos sensoriales útiles para averiguar lo que sucede a su alrededor. Eso no quiere decir que no tengamos opciones. Dejemos que la estudien, que aprendan cómo incluso una pequeña muestra es algo peligroso. Podríamos destruirlos sin siquiera tener que liberar la muestra.

Tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes que atender que esto. Ellos pueden ganar algo, pero nos aseguraremos que les cueste. No podemos tomar la muestra, o destruirla. No aun de cualquier forma, pero podemos asegurarnos de que aprendan que no es algo apropiado robarnos.

* * *

La evolución es simple de entender cuando llegas a su núcleo. Los cambios hereditarios dentro de poblaciones llevarán, con el paso del tiempo, a individuos que se adapten mejor a su entorno, a través de un proceso por el cual los cambios desventajosos son borrados por selección natural. El especializarse es una probable sentencia de muerte para muchas especies. Si te vuelves demasiado especializado pierdes adaptabilidad. La idea es hacer lo mínimo necesario para sobrevivir, peo no progresar. Si una especie se vuelve demasiado exitosa, entonces agotará su entorno y morirá de hambre.

Sin embargo, Blacklight era algo muy diferente. Modificaciones concienzudas e instantáneas del material genético que componía a cada célula infectada por el virus.

Si Blacklight iba a combatir a los Segadores en términos iguales necesitaban una ventaja. ¿Dónde mejor para empezar que con las debilidades de cada tecnología basada en Elemento Cero?

* * *

Campos pulsantes de biomasa cambiaron lentamente mientras un crecimiento tubular aparecía en la superficie de Shanxi. Dicho crecimiento estaba hueco y tenía una apertura circular en la punta. Dentro de él los gases atmosféricos eran reunidos con pulmones rudimentarios. Dichos gases eran almacenados en una cápsula sellada, construida de polímeros biológicos resistentes al calor. La cápsula era mantenida en una cámara circular que usaba electricidad para ionizar los gases.

Blacklight mantuvo el alto voltaje de electricidad concentrado dentro de la cámara por una gran cantidad de tiempo. La tormenta bioeléctrica dentro de la cámara comenzó a alcanzar temperaturas que ninguna criatura biológica debería tener posibilidad de alcanzar. Dentro de la cápsula el intenso calor y actividad electromagnética convirtieron lentamente los gases en plasma.

Blacklight se alistó para disparar, cuando el crecimiento tubular estalló en llamas. La materia resistente al calor que se encontraba fuera del tubo resistió, pero la parte de adentro fue incinerada por el estallido de energía de plasma.

 _Otro fracaso._

El crecimiento fue absorbido de nuevo en la biomasa. Los experimentos de Blacklight con ataques a largo alcance basados en plasma hasta ahora habían terminado de la misma manera. Ya fuera que destruyeran estructuras internas que eran usadas para crear y mantener el crecimiento, o simplemente se disipaban casi al instante luego de ser disparadas, sin viajar mucho más allá de unos cuantos centímetros. Incluso la cápsula resistente al calor no siempre podía manejar las temperaturas requeridas.

Claro que esto solo era uno de los muchos proyectos en los que Blacklight estaba trabajando en Shanxi, y el que había fallado constantemente. Al final de todo, el plasma parecía ser demasiado impráctico ya que consumía demasiada energía y biomasa y era casi imposible, sin mencionar que ocasionalmente era demasiado volátil. Sin embargo habían otras formas de evolución que se estaba probando, y no todas ellas eran fracasos.

* * *

Mordin vio al asteroide que era el hogar de la estación Gorath. De manera similar a Omega estaba lleno con tecnología de efecto de masa para mantener a otros asteroides lejos y evitar que impactaran con la estación. Sin embargo esta estación era mucho más discreta que Omega. Nadie sería capaz de distinguir que era una estación sin haberlo sabido de antemano.

Mordin pensó solo un poco en ello mientras aterrizaba la nave. El viaje entero había mantenido un ojo sobre Saleon, ninguno de los dos hablando al otro, pero Mordin seguía viendo signos de que Saleon era un sociópata. Lo hacía sentirse más que un poco incómodo.

Aun así Mordin se sentía aliviado de que esto llegara a su fin, dejaría a Saleon y seguiría su camino. Claro que no significaba que Mordin no iba a deducir lo que sucedía aquí. No, él pretendía averiguar lo que Jobol tenía planeado. Razón por la cual le implantó micrófonos a Saleon en el momento que decidió tomar una siesta.

Un pequeño parche de Spyware en la Omni-Herramienta de Saleon era más que suficiente. El parche descargaría todo lo que Saleon tenía en su dispositivo a la cuenta personal de Mordin. El parche ya le había enviado todo lo que Saleon tenía, así que al menos Mordin podría deducir por qué Jobol quería a Saleon tanto. Mordin no asumía nada sin tener hechos, y más que suficientemente astuto para conseguir los datos que necesitaba.

Satisfecho, Mordin vio mientras Saleon salía de la nave. Si lo que Mordin sospechaba estaba en la nave, entonces no quería estar cerca de ello. En una nota más brillante al parecer se iba a marchar de Gorath más pronto de lo que esperaba, algo por lo que Mordin estaba más que agradecido.

* * *

La electricidad era usada a menudo por Blacklight, pero solo en formas pequeñas. No era dirigida, pero podían usarla para crear relámpagos visibles con los que podían cubrirse para mejorar sus ataques físicos. El problema era que esto solo servía a distancia corta, ataques a mayor distancia y por lo tanto dirigidos requerirían un poco de imaginación, y Blacklight imaginó.

Organismos microscópicos fueron forjados dentro de la biomasa. Pequeñas criaturas compuestas de solo unas células. Organismos esféricos lo bastante ligeros para flotar con pequeños brazos arreglados alrededor de su cuerpo para permitir que se guiara con el viento. Dentro de estas pequeñas criaturas habían reservas de electricidad que les permitían generar un débil campo eléctrico. Sin embargo trillones de ellos eran producidos y juntos producían un enjambre.

Al ojo desnudo estos enormes enjambres parecerían como humo café verdusco con ocasionales destellos de luz. La nube flotaba aparentemente sin rumbo, aunque tenía una meta. Las pequeñas criaturas capaces de electrogénesis limitada se unían antes de comenzar a moverse.

Mientras se movían y chispeaban ionizaban el aire a su alrededor. Cada pequeño relámpago de electricidad uniéndose con otro. Proveyendo a las células con una forma única de navegación, mientras que el enjambre las dirigía hacia donde era necesario que fueran. Estos enjambres eran más que capaces de sentir señales eléctricas mediante electrorecepción, lo que los ayudaba.

La ahora enorme nube de trillones de estas criaturas crepitaba con la electricidad que sobre el tiempo se hacía más y más fuerte mientras la nube incrementaba en tamaño. Órganos generadores de electricidad en crecieron en la biomasa y comenzaron a descargar electricidad que siempre fluía hacia la nube que ionizaba el aire. Ahora tenían una tormenta, ahora solo necesitaban una forma de dirigirla y encontraron una forma de hacerlo con rapidez.

Pequeños y casi invisibles enjambres de estos organismos se separaban y movían hacia un blanco. Estos microorganismos habían sido modificados más allá que cualquier otra cosa en la historia. Dentro de sus pequeños cuerpos habían proteínas fluorescentes. Al exponerse a un poco de luz ultravioleta del sol de Shanxi estos enjambres brillaban, causando que la apenas visible nube se convirtiera en lo que aparentaban ser ondas de luz que flotaban libremente. Esta luz era enfocada a través de un lente cristalino, similar al del ojo, para volverse un débil láser. Sin embargo tenía un efecto que Blacklight encontraba útil. Ionizaba el aire y permitía que estos pequeños enjambres crearan un canal que condujera el plasma, permitiéndoles dirigir los golpes de electricidad.

Blacklight estaba satisfecho con su nueva forma de ataques de electroláser dirigidos. Las nubes podían alcanzar enormes tamaños y separando a unos pocos individuos del enjambre podían disparar y dirigir electricidad a cualquier blanco que quisieran, un arma útil para el futuro. Blacklight llamó a estos pequeños organismos Indra, en honor al dios hindú del trueno y el relámpago. Las enormes nubes de Indra flotaron hacia al biomasa, donde fueron absorbidas.

* * *

Saleon vio a sus alrededores, y fue capaz de deducir rápidamente que se encontraba en un laboratorio biológico del GOE, incluso antes de ver cualquier equipo. Simplemente por el hecho de ser puesto en un asteroide de entre todos los posibles lugares demostraba que su deducción era verdad, qué mejor forma de asegurar la contención de una infección que estar lejos de un centro de población. Algo trivial en realidad.

Aun así no tenía idea del porqué estaba aquí, eso era por lo que Saleon se sentía un poco ansioso. Nunca le había gustado lo desconocido. Especialmente cuando el GOE estaba involucrado. Aun así no había mucho que pudiera hacer en contra de ello, era lo bastante inteligente para no correr cuando el GOE no disparaba primero, algo que siempre hacían, así que no lo querían muerto.

Luego de esperar unos minutos Saleon vio mientras un Salariano de edad avanzada entró a la habitación. Se enfocaba con atención en su Omni-Herramienta mientras veía a Saleon de reojo, luego solo parpadeó y apagó su dispositivo.

"Doctor Saleon. Bienvenido a la estación Gorath. Soy Vurlon. Investigador en jefe dentro de la nave. ¿Sabe por qué se encuentra aquí?"

"No" dijo Saleon.

"Bien. Si lo hubiera sabido tendríamos un problema en nuestras manos. Usted, Doctor Saleon, es notorio por varios experimentos en el pasado, los más notables fueron sus métodos para el tráfico ilegal de órganos en el mercado negro. Su conocimiento podría ser útil. Verá, Doctor Saleon, la nave en la que llegó cargaba algo más que a usted y el piloto. Había una muestra a bordo de la nave. Una muestra de Blacklight".

"Saleon parpadeó antes de que moviera la cabeza y viera a la puerta que usó para entrar al cuarto. Ahora que las piezas comenzaban a caer en su sitio, Saleon comenzó a darse cuenta lentamente lo que sucedía.

"¿Quieren estudiarla?" preguntó Saleon.

"No, queremos mejorarla...".

"Imposible" dijo Saleon.

"¿Podría repetir eso?" preguntó Vurlon con calma.

"Blacklight no puede ser mejorado. Es un simple hecho. Pueden volverse lo que sea y si se cruzan con una especie que tiene algo que ellos no, entonces pueden tomar lo que hace a esa especie única. Un virus pensante que controla trozos de biomasa que se comportan casi igual que células madre. Las células de la biomasa son tomadas y controladas por el virus y cada célula para ser cambiada de un tipo de célula a otro usando el virus Blacklight como un vector. Me está pidiendo que mejore lo que ya es perfecto" dijo Saleon.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre hacer el virus Blacklight mejor de lo que es. No, todo lo infectado con esa muestra simplemente caería bajo el control de Blacklight. No tengo duda de que ellos ya saben que nosotros tenemos la muestra con nosotros. Cuando digo que quiero que lo mejore no me refiero a mejorar el virus. Me refiero a hacer algo más con él. Algo mejor para nosotros" dijo Vurlon.

Saleon se rascó el mentón, ligeramente confundido.

"Me temo que no lo sigo. ¿A qué se refiere con mejor para nosotros?"

"No puedo responder esa pregunta. Solo usted puede" dijo Vurlon.

"Sí. Aun perdido. ¿Podría por favor no hablar con acertijos?" preguntó Saleon.

"Tendrá una libertad casi ilimitada para usar la muestra como lo desee mientras nosotros permanezcamos informados. Tenemos el poder de detener o incluso destruir cualquiera de sus experimentos a los que no les veamos uso. Su trabajo es estudiar la muestra y encontrar una forma de usarla de tal forma que nos beneficie a nosotros, pero no a Blacklight" dijo Vurlon.

"Entonces déjeme resumir esto. Roban una muestra de Blacklight, la traen aquí. Y no tienen idea de que van a hacer con ella" dijo Saleon.

"Hay mucho acerca de Blacklight que no sabemos. No sabemos cómo funciona su mente colmena. Cómo fue hecha o lo que es en realidad. Una abertura se presentó en la cual pudimos conseguir una pequeña muestra y la tomamos. Tuvimos ideas de qué hacer con ella, pero incluso ahora no estamos seguros de si esas ideas funcionarían. Eso es donde usted entra. La muestra sola representa décadas si no es que siglos de investigación en tecnología biológica. No nos importa lo que haga, solo que el resultado final nos beneficie" dijo Vurlon.

"Entiendo. Me financian para básicamente hacer lo que quiera mientras consiga resultados positivos. Ningún plan, ningún respaldo, ningún rastro de papeles. ¿Dónde firmo?"

* * *

Haciendo una línea se encontraban varias docenas de Evolucionados, a cada uno le había sido reemplazado el brazo dominante por un enorme crecimiento. La parte en donde deberían estar sus antebrazos tenían una estructura oval de unos ochenta centímetros cubierta en quitina. En lo profundo de esta estructura habían pequeños órganos similares a pulmones que incluso se extendían por el cuerpo del Evolucionado. Estos pulmones inhalaban aire con rapidez y lo expulsaban a la misma velocidad. La parte frontal del crecimiento mostraba un enorme cañón tubular hecho de hueso endurecido.

La quitina y hueso habían sido creados con un diseño de panal microscópico para agregarle fuerza. Cientos de millones de tráqueas se encontraban en los lados laterales de los crecimientos. Cada tráquea absorbía aire repentinamente y sin la menor advertencia. Este proceso era hecho a tal velocidad que de hecho el área circundante perdía presión y un sonido parecido a un silbido podía escucharse por un breve momento.

El aire era rápidamente capturado en los órganos como pulmones que no solo estaban en el crecimiento, sin a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de cada Evolucionado. El aire era comprimido hasta su límite. Tanto que los pulmones en ocasiones se desgarraban, solo para que el aire que perdían fuera capturado en nuevos pulmones que se desarrollaban a partir de biomasa. Cada pulmón era llenado hasta el límite de su capacidad.

El proceso solo tomaba segundos. Una vez terminado, los pulmones se contraían simultáneamente sobre una cápsula de un material similar al hueso cuya estructura estaba diseñada para contener la enorme cantidad de aire comprimido. Satisfechos, los Evolucionados levantaron sus extremidades mientras apuntaban hacia una colección de árboles que habían crecido de la biomasa y estaban a unos quince metros de distancia. La cápsula del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol fue lanzada de sus cuerpos.

Los Evolucionados vieron como la cápsula explotó, creando una enorme onda expansiva que hizo que los árboles se convirtieran en añicos y unos pocos incluso casi fueron arrancados de raíz. Metralla de la biomasa de Blacklight fue lanzada en todas direcciones a velocidades lo suficientemente grandes para atravesar metales. El aire presurizado se expandía desde su núcleo, siguiendo a la onda expansiva, creando una corriente de viento de presión negativa que era increíblemente fuerte, lo bastante para que algunos de los árboles fueran casi arrancados de raíz y jalados hacia el epicentro del ataque.

Los Evolucionados repitieron el proceso una y otra vez, cada vez a mayor distancia. Encontraron que a un rango de unos trescientos metros eran bastante precisos. La explosión era letal e incluso un Krogan sería atraído hacia ella, siendo empalado con metralla. Esto sería útil contra infantería de los Segadores, pero no contra la nave. Contra estas un sistema diferente sería usado.

Mayores experimentos permitirían que la metralla fuera alterada para transformarse en un organismo similar a un hongo de rápido crecimiento, todo mediante la liberación de ciertas esporas. Los hongos crecerían tan rápido que podrían ser vistos madurando y liberando esporas propias después de solo unos segundos. Estos hongos serían útiles para frenar a sus enemigos, o en el caso de Segadores serían disparados a sus articulaciones para evitar sus movimientos ya que los hongos crecían en la superficie del casco del Segador, sin mencionar que lo consumían, ya que los hongos liberaban químicos ácidos para derretir la parte interna del Segador. Blacklight se sentía satisfecho con este desarrollo.

* * *

Detrás del microscopio Saleon era un rey. Para él lo más cercano a sentir algo era cuando veía a través de un lente a un mundo de cosas microscópicas, más pequeñas de lo que el ojo podía ver. Un hermoso mundo que existía a su alrededor y aun así permanecía sin ser visto. Si Saleon pudiera sentir como los otros lo llamaría emoción, quizás anticipación.

Aun así tenía que remover sus ojos para escribir notas y con ello volvía a la vacua realidad. Era algo interesante, al menos suponía que lo era. Ser diagnosticado con sociopatía cuando era joven no le hizo ningún favor. Los medicamentos y píldoras que le daban solo le ayudaban a emular las emociones de otros.

Saleon sentía que a pesar de no ser perfecto, al menos era pasable. El doctor detuvo sus pensamientos mientras volvía a ver al universo microscópico. Una hebra del virus Blacklight se había unido a una sola célula de tejido pulmonar Salariano. Era remarcable que la célula permaneciera estable. La mayoría de los virus consumían las células para hacer copias de sí mismos. Blacklight era algo completamente distinto.

Mientras la célula se dividía, Saleon notó que dentro de ella se encontraba otra copia del virus Blacklight. Todas y cada una de las veces. El virus revisaba la mitocondria, usando energía química para permitirse producir más células a una velocidad mucho, mucho mayor. Extrañamente las células no parecían pasar por el estado de apoptosis, la muerte programada de la célula. Muy similar al cáncer, aunque benéfico en este caso.

Todas las células infectadas obtenían una serie de características pensadas para incrementar su probabilidad de supervivencia. E incluso cuando era necesario una célula cambiaba de un tipo a otro. Como una extraña combinación entre una célula cancerígena y una célula madre. El virus se anidaba dentro de las células, aunque cuando nuevas células no infectadas se agregaban, una o dos células infectadas eran destruidas y copias virales infectaban a las nuevas.

Saleon vio mientras más células infectadas se formaban en largos tentáculos que se expandían y miraba mientras comenzaban a vibrar. Saleon sonrió ante esta situación, lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, Saleon nunca lo había visto. Sin desviar la mirada comenzó a escribir notas sobre el extraño comportamiento.

Saleon se alejó del microscopio mientras se restregaba los ojos. Sentía... algo. Una extraña presión que venía de alguna parte. Aunque de donde proviniera no podía saberlo. Sabía que no estaba infectado, no con su traje de Hazmat, el cual no reportaba ninguna brecha. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras veía a la izquierda, no había nada. Extraño porque podría haber jurado que algo se movía. Ignorándolo, Saleon volvió a su trabajo.

Más y más de las hebras vibratorias se crearon mientras las células se dividían. Saleon tosió mientras se alejaba. Sintió algo filtrarse por sus fosas nasales. Lo ignoró mientras algo mucho, mucho más extraño comenzó a suceder. Estaba respirando, solo que no tenía control sobre ello. Algo lo estaba haciendo respirar en contra de su voluntad. Fue en ese momento que Saleon comenzó a tener pánico.

Bajo el microscopio más y más de las hebras eran creadas y vibraban en secuencia. Saleon cayó al suelo, su respiración aun fuera de su control. Su brazo tembloroso se extendió y comenzó a usarlo para arrastrarse hacia la puerta. Había una presión invisible a su alrededor que parecía ser omnipresente. Líneas de color gris aparecieron a su alrededor para que bailaban como si fueran los fantasmas de los condenados, aunque cada vez que intentaba recuperar el enfoque, estas desaparecían y se movían a a otra parte.

Luego de lo que se sentían como horas de este infierno (aunque probablemente solo fueron unos momentos), Saleon logró llegar a la puerta, selló el área y dejó el cuarto, aunque para su creciente paranoia y miedo tuvo que esperar a que el proceso de descontaminación terminara. Tan pronto como terminara, logró recuperarse y ponerse en pie. Saleon se quitó el casco y puso los dedos sobre su rostro para ver que el líquido que había salido de su nariz era sangre. Saleon parpadeó mientras se la limpiaba.

Lentamente sintió como la presión lo dejaba mientras se volvía hacia el cuarto. Usando su Omni-Herramienta activó el interruptor para matar a la muestra. Una descarga eléctrica se encargó de hacer el trabajo. El doctor esperó a que cada célula fuera destruido antes de desactivar con calma el interruptor.

"Infrasonido. Muy astuto" se dijo el doctor.

Eso respondía la pregunta. Las hebras eran, por falta de un mejor término, como cuerdas vocales microscópicas que creaban una frecuencia de infrasonido por debajo de su umbral de audición. Estaban en una resonancia que hacía efecto sobre varias partes de su cuerpo, en varias formas que podía sentir, pero no podía escuchar la fuente. Astuto. Tendría que tomar precauciones en el futuro. Al menos ahora sabía qué buscar. Saleon se imaginó que podía dejar este pequeño incidente fuera de su reporte. Al menos por ahora, si era necesario usaría esto a su ventaja. Al menos ahora estaba seguro que Blacklight estaba al tanto de sus experimentos sobre ellos. Eso era un problema, pero uno que sentía podía manejar.

* * *

Los Salarianos querían una muestra, como esperábamos están infectando sus propias células con ella, lo suficiente para hacer sus vidas mucho más difíciles. No lo bastante para crear órganos o ácidos que maten a las células, pero sí lo bastante para afectar a uno de ellos. Ayudó el hecho de que se encontrara tan cerca de la muestra.

Otra arma que podría probar ser útil en el futuro y una que se había probado funcional. Gracias a él ahora sabemos la frecuencia de resonancia de varias partes del cuerpo de un Salariano y qué efectos harían ciertos sonidos. Si ellos van a experimentar sobre nosotros, entonces nosotros lo haremos sobre ellos. Tendríamos que agradecerles en el futuro por tal amabilidad.

* * *

Los Behemot eran unos de los seres Infectados más grandes en cualquier Colmena. La versión de Blacklight de un tanque. Eran útiles, pero Blacklight necesitaba algo más. Los Segadores clase Destructor eran un problema. Para combatirlos Blacklight creó algo nuevo.

Cincuenta mil toneladas de biomasa fluyeron hacia una enorme Pústula Infectada de más o menos el doble de tamaño que un Behemot. A través de la membrana transparente de la incubadora una bestia titánica con varias extremidades podía verse mientras se formaba.

Luego de unas horas la Pústula estalló y una gran bestia apareció, enroscada. Una pata de insecto se extendió, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra, y otra más. Pronto se encontraba de pie una enorme bestia similar a una araña se encontraba erguida, midiendo unos treinta metros de altura. Apoyada en enormes patas con un endoesqueleto de huesos, duros como el tungsteno, y un exoesqueleto de quitina endurecida.

La bestia estaba cubierta por pelos de dos metros de largo, conocidos por Blacklight como Cabello Rígido. Cada hebra era rígida y sus bordes lo bastante afilados para desprender la carne del hueso o incluso atravesar acero. El enorme cuerpo de la bestia parecía el de una tarántula sacada de una pesadilla y solo faltaba su abdomen, el cual era reemplazado con tres colas similares a las de un escorpión, muy largas y flexibles, cada una terminando en una versión más grande de la Pistola Silbadora, capaz de disparar versiones de la cápsula de aire comprimido del tamaño de un humano. Verdaderamente letales.

Lo peor era que la cabeza de la bestia era en apariencia similar a la de una araña cara de ogro, con una quijada muy compleja, compuesta por varias mandíbulas, cada una de ellas con grandes espineretes, Ka idea es que la infantería de los Segadores fuera atrapada en las mandíbulas de las bestias y atrapada en capullos de seda, o ser destrozados por los cabellos de la bestia. Los Segadores tendrían que hacer frente a tres Cañones Silbadores mucho más mortales que lo que un simple Evolucionado pudiera producir. Blacklight llamaba a esta bestia Anansi.

* * *

Alex Mercer vio a todo lo que Blacklight había logrado. Desde los pequeños Indra al enorme Anansi. Notó que la mayoría de las especies usadas en su creación eran de la misma área en general. Alex solo podía deducir cuando pensó de qué lugar se trataba.

 _Gracias a Dios por Australia. Lugar peligroso._

La colmena hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo antes de seguir a sus siguientes experimentos. Bióticos. Quizás una de las habilidades más peligrosas que un ser orgánico podía poseer. Hacía mucho que Blacklight había dominado la singularidad biótica, al punto en el que podían crear una de enorme tamaño, aunque eso era limitado ya que consumía demasiada energía. La genética Asari tenía muchas clave para otras habilidades basadas en capacidades bióticas.

Alteración era una simple, pero hermosa habilidad que normalmente era usada para debilitar a un blanco, sin embargo con poder suficientemente concentrado, Blacklight la llevó a nuevas alturas. Al crear un campo biótico que fluctúe alrededor de un blanco, podía ser despedazado. Útil contra armaduras, sin embargo Blacklight hizo mayor esfuerzo en utilizarlo.

Usando una roca del doble de tamaño de un Volus, crearon un campo de alteración sostenido a su alrededor y lo mantuvieron mientras que revisaban constantemente el poder del campo. Entonces aceleraron el proceso a un grado inhumano. Luego de cinco minutos habían logrado desgastar unos siete centímetros de la roca, dejando una pila de polvo alrededor de la ahora más pequeña roca. Con paciencia y una larga batalla, cualquier cosa podría ser exterminada, despedazada molécula a molécula desde la superficie y hacia adentro. Doloroso, pero efectivo.

Otros ataques bióticos fueron estudiados y modificados. El mortal campo de aniquilación era uno de ellos. Un aura biótica que es similar a tentáculos de biomasa, la cual creara una zona alrededor del usuario que causaba que cualquiera que se acercara ardiera lentamente. Un Cerebro Colmena fue adaptado para utilizar esta ventaja y con ello el enorme campo a su alrededor hacía que acercarse más de nueve metros a la torre fuera algo más doloroso, más cerca y era casi una muerte segura. Las descargas eléctricas aleatorias que salían del cerebro también hacían que fuera una misión suicida para cualquiera que se acercara demasiado.

Luego de solo unas horas encontraron una forma de crear Cazadores con campos de aniquilación a sus alrededores y podían controlar los campos hasta cierto punto. Los tentáculos de energía eran difíciles de controlar, pero cuando millones de mentes dentro de la colmena ayudaban a loc Cazadores, eran capaces de hacerlo con algo de esfuerzo. Una ventaja útil, por decir lo menos.

Privar, una de las habilidades favoritas de las Justicieras Asari. Usando campos de Efecto de Masa se puede atacar a los sistemas nerviosos de los demás, era más impresionante aun el hecho de que funcionara con sistemas sintéticos. Habían teorías de que una versión refinada podrían permitirle a la Colmena controlar las acciones de otros. No algo tan drástico como control mental, eso sería casi imposible con solo capacidades bióticas, sin embargo al atacar el sistema nervioso de la manera correcta podría hacer que un soldado encontrara que su dedo había jalado un gatillo cuando no quería hacerlo, o lanzar una granada demasiado lejos o no lo suficiente cuando su hombro misteriosamente tuviera un espasmo. Insidioso, pero muy útil en contra de varias razas. Entonces Blacklight encontró algo.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Habían algunas desviaciones genéticas en algunas de las Asari. Algunas portadoras tenían un rasgo muy inusual, uno que alteraba su habilidad para unirse. Al ver en ello, habían algunas similaridades con otras Asari, aunque extrañamente solo estaba presente en Asari de sangre pura. El rasgo era incompleto, haciendo que fuera necesario que la madre y el padre fueran Asari para ser un portador.

Interesantemente, Blacklight sabía que los padres Asari no daban ADN a sus hijas, en vez solo era usado para agregar un factor de aleatorización. Al ver más a fondo, si dos Asari eran portadoras del gen, el proceso de aleatorización podía resultar en... algo más, al menos en un 25% de las ocasiones.

El qué no era algo que pudiera ser determinado aun, aunque no se veía... bien por falta de una mejor palabra. También estaba el hecho de que este rasgo desconocido solo se mostraba en Asari de sangre pura.

Un callejón sin salida genético y un error de la evolución, la extinción de una especie dado un solo gen. La alteración del proceso reproductivo podría resultar en que el producto tuviera esta otra... cosa, y sin importar el resultado era algo que imposibilitaba que se reprodujera. Y aun así era extraño, porque hacía más poderosa a la portadora... muy poderosa.

 _Demasiado poderosa para ser un accidente._

¿Por qué la evolución resultaría en un rasgo que hace al individuo más poderoso, pero hace que sea incapaz de pasar el rasgo a sus hijos? No debería, al menos no de esta forma. Este rasgo debería haberse extinguido y aun así habían algunas muestras Asari que le fueron regaladas a Blacklight, las cuales mostraban que el donante al menos era una portadora del gen. Oculto profundamente dentro de sus genes, esperando a crear al otro individuo cuando las condiciones fueran correctas. Crear este ser que sería más poderoso como individuo, pero por alguna razón sería incapaz de procrear. Parecía mal. Parecía ilógico. Parecía... artificial.

* * *

 **CÓDICE.**

 **Nuevos Infectados:**

 **Indra.**

Las Nubes Indra son enormes enjambres de microorganismos pluricelulares capaces de flotar en las corrientes de aires y usar pequeños brazos para alterar sus direcciones. A través de varios métodos que involucran electrogénesis y láseres biológicos, estas nubes pueden crear ataques de energía dirigida en forma de un electroláser. Las nubes pueden ser tan grandes como sea necesario. Al ojo desnudo toman la apariencia de nubes de color verdusco que ocasionalmente producen una luz etérea y corrientes eléctricas casi constantes entre los individuos.

Los Indra son pequeños y tienen forma de orbe, una pequeña y circular boca y seis brazos similares a plumas que funcionan como paracaídas o pseudoalas, dependiendo de la situación, usados para dirigirse a través del aire. Se guían usando electrorecepción y los datos sensoriales compartidos por otros Individuos dentro de la Mente Colmena de Blacklight. En adición sus pequeñas quijadas circulares son capaces de inyectar varios virus en un anfitrión cuando la situación así lo requiere.

 **Anansi.**

Los Anansi son los mayores Infectados, excluyendo a las Bionaves. Nombrados en honor al dios embaucador del África Occidental, quien a menudo tomaba la forma de una araña. Los Anansi son similares a un enorme arácnido con varias armas Anti-Segadoras. Desde Cañones Silbadores hasta Cabellos Rígidos. Estas bestias son la respuesta de Blacklight a la clase Destructor de los Segadores.

Cada uno es titánico en tamaño, achicando incluso a los Behemot. Lentos de velocidad, lo compensan con un gran rango de ataque y una mayor defensa. Cada Anansi está diseñado con una excelente visión, tomada de varias especies, notablemente de las arañas saltadoras.

Los Cabellos Rígidos en cada Anansi son de verdad letales y llevan a cabo una multitud de funciones. No solo sirven como arma, sin que le permiten a cada Anansi sentir vibraciones, probar el aire e incluso olfatear, haciendo las veces de órganos sensoriales que les permiten conectarse a la Mente Colmena y le dan la capaz a Blacklight de dirigirlos hacia donde sean necesarios.

 **NA:** Es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que se te puede ocurrir con algo de imaginación. Las proteínas fluorescentes son algo real, así como los electroláseres. Todo lo que fue necesario es algo de imaginación e investigación y ¡boom! Armas de energía directa formadas de componentes biológicos. No funcionaría en el espacio porque no hay aire, pero al menos es un inicio.


	17. Omega

**Capítulo 17: Omega**

Tal y como estaban las circunstancias, hicieron que la especie conocida como Blacklight ya no fuera permitida en tantos lugares como hubieran esperado. Aun así habían sitios a donde podían ir dentro de una vasta galaxia. Entra el Individuo conocido como Shepard. Shepard era una mente fracturada, una de las más nuevas quienes tuvieron la suficiente suerte de sobrevivir a la purga del Segador.

Él y varias toneladas de biomasa cambiaron de forma y se hicieron una especie de serpiente para tener una mayor maniobrabilidad; su destino: Omega, uno de los pocos lugares que permitirían a un Individuo de Blacklight moverse. Shepard era uno de quienes irían, junto con otros más. Ashley era otra de ellas, un Individuo fracturado quien podía atar su existencia al primer Evolucionado en consumir a un Turiano. Se había encontrado en Feros y era uno de los primeros Evolucionados en 'hablar' con la enigmática Thoriana.

También se encontraba Kaiden, un Evolucionado fascinado con los bióticos y que se había alterado para ser tan poderoso como cualquier Asari, o tan cerca como pudiera a serlo. Estos tres serían el grupo de tierra de Blacklight, mientras que el resto permanecerían en la bionave.

El sistema al que se dirigían era rico en depósitos de Elemento Cero y conocido por el extraño relé de Omega 4, un relé que una vez atravesado, nadie hubiera retornado. Por los recuerdos de Nazara había algo de importancia para los Segadores más allá de él, pero qué era algo que no podía ser determinado. En adición, sin algo desconocido para los Muchos, nunca serían capaces de proseguir, quizás era algo intrínseco a los Segadores o a sus fuerzas. Blacklight se sentía confiado de que podrían descubrirlo eventualmente, sin embargo tendrían que esperar a que sus varias mejoras estuvieran terminadas.

Al verlo, la Colmena concluyó que Omega era un lugar interesante, una belleza entre las estrellas, aunque habían escuchado las historias y ese viejo proverbio era cierto en Omega. Entre más colorido y llamativo fuera un depredador, era más peligroso.

La nave liberó una señal de radio y esperaron. Luego de casi una hora recibieron una señal.

'Aterricen... encuéntrense con Aria'.

Mucho del mensaje estaba corrupto, pero su significado era claro. La nave con forma de anguila se retorció y giró a través del espacio mientras se posicionaba cerca de Omega. Tres Pústulas Infectadas se rompieron y tres humanoides volaron hacia los muelles. No hay que decir que los guardias estaban sorprendidos de ver a los tres Evolucionados volar por el espacio sin un traje y aterrizar en los muelles.

Ante ellos se encontraba un Batariano con armadura de color rojo.

"Aria T'loak desea hablar con... quien sea de ustedes que esté a cargo. Diríjanse al club Afterlife, se encuentra ahí" dijo el Batariano.

* * *

Los Evolucionados asintieron en sincronía y se alejaron. El Batariano tembló mientras se alejaban.

Aria era una Asari simple de gustos simples. Dinero, poder, y más dinero y poder. Había gobernado Omega más tiempo de lo que la mayoría llevaban vivos. Le tenía miedo a muy poco. Cuando Blacklight se había hecho conocido a la galaxia ella no le prestó gran atención. Entonces sucedió el incidente en la Ciudadela. Sí... ese incidente. Aun así, Aria no era una gran fan de las reglas como el Consejo, y no le importaba en realidad si Blacklight se encontraba en Omega o no, no mientras supieran la única verdadera regla, y mientras no hubiera repeticiones del incidente que sucedió en la Ciudadela. El hecho de que una guerra no hubiera estallado entre Blacklight y el Consejo decía que había más en la historia de lo que ella sabía.

Sentada cómodamente en su sillón encima del salón principal del Afterlife escuchó que la charla cesaba. La música aun sonaba, pero la atención de todos estaba dirigida hacia los Evolucionados de Blacklight que habían entrado. No se veían como la gran cosa, pero uno tenía que recordar que los Volus no se veían como nada de qué preocuparse hasta que un Volus Vanguardia con capacidades bióticas iba tras de ti, completamente cubierto en su traje, mientras que orbes bióticos iban tras de tu trasero a velocidades relativistas. Aria sabía que no había que juzgar por las apariencias.

Mientras veía a los tres Individuos, notó la extraña sincronía a la que se movían. Cada paso y espasmo era reproducido por cada uno de ellos, a un grado de gran elegancia. Aria decidió que las mentes colmena la perturbaban profundamente y las odió al instante. Su mente le gritaba a las cosas que dejaran de ser espeluznantes; sin embargo de lo que estaba casi completamente segura era de que se trataba de algo completamente intencional. Externamente mantenía la compostura.

Los tres subieron las escaleras mientras veían despreocupadamente a sus alrededores, casi como si no tuvieran nada que temer. Aria comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad consideraban su naturaleza. Al pensarlo bien, qué es lo que tendría que hacer para matar a uno de ellos si se salía de la línea... aunque sería otro día.

"Necesitamos revisarlos para encontrar armas" dijo un Batariano que hizo que Aria sentía era lento para entender que hablaba con armas de destrucción masiva vivientes. Eso o el chico estaba dañado del cerebro. Considerando lo que le había pedido a un Individuo de Blacklight, Aria estaba dispuesta a decir que era una apuesta segura.

"Puede que se te dificulte. No tenemos armas, ni nada más" dijo el aparente líder del trío.

Aria suspiró. "Mejor ni lo intenten".

El guardia vio a Aria, antes de volver a ver al trío y alejarse. No lo suficiente para salir de su campo de visión, pero sí para darles algo de privacidad. Aria giró sus ojos hacia el grupo y examinó a cada uno.

"Ahora que todos nos encontramos aquí, ¿les importaría darme una razón para no sacarlos de la estación?" preguntó Aria con calma mientras veía sin parpadear a los Evolucionados.

"Estamos bajo la impresión de que tu estación era un área donde seríamos bienvenidos. Basados en lo que hemos escuchado y en nuestras observaciones visuales parece que es el caso" dijo la que parecía ser la hembra del grupo.

"Blacklight no ha estado en esta parte de la galaxia, hasta, claro está, ese pequeño incidente en la Ciudadela. ¿En qué me convierte eso, plato de segunda mesa? No estoy segura si debería sentirme insultada u honrada" dijo Aria con algo de veneno en la voz.

"Nuestros planes fueron retrasados. La aceptación es nuestra meta. Este 'incidente' como lo llamas ha destruido nuestros bien pensados planes" dijo el otro macho del grupo.

"Así que vienen aquí porque es el único sitio donde se les permite. Podrían encajar bien en este lugar" dijo Aria quien comenzaba a darse cuenta que mirar sin parpadear a un Evolucionado era una pelea que iba a perder.

"Hay otras razones. Cierto relé ha atraído nuestra atención. Aquellos que creemos salen de ese relé nos han marcado como sus enemigos" dijo el líder.

Aria alzó una ceja al ver al líder. Giró su cabeza hacia los que se encontraban en el club, y parpadeó sus ojos, ahora de color rojo. Para su crédito no, los Evolucionados desviaron la mirada. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que la 'Mirada de Intimidación de Aria®' no iba a funcionar aquí, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. No es como si estuviera intentando impresionarlos. Quizás hacer el acto de 'Aria te Habla Mientras no te Mira (patente pendiente)' sería mejor idea.

"Los Recolectores. No salen a menudo. Usualmente solo cada ciertos años, o décadas. Salieron hace unas semanas, ellos y una nave muy grande" dijo Aria mientras veía hacia una pared, aparentemente desinteresada.

El líder se arrodilló mientras tentáculos bailaban en la palma de su mano. Los guardias le apuntaron, pero fueron detenidos por Aria mientras se giraba y miraba la extraña acción. Luego de solo un momento el Evolucionado tenía una especie de calamar en la palma.

"La otra nave, ¿se veía como esta?" preguntó mientras veía a Aria directamente a los ojos.

Aria vio a la pequeña cosa en su mano. Además de las partes orgánicas era una réplica de la nave que fue reportada saliendo del relé de Omega 4. Eso mismo le dijo al líder y él meramente parpadeó. Extrañamente los otros dos Evolucionados parpadearon al mismo tiempo. Aria decidió que mirar al loco virus con mente colmena no había sido su mejor idea.

"Entonces esta área es de nuestro interés. ¿Discutiremos nuestra estadía en la estación, o debemos dejar Omega?" preguntó el líder, extrañamente con demasiada emoción, considerando su anterior tono.

Aria lo ignoró, la novedad de la gente virus estaba lentamente cayendo, y encontró que su aburrimiento estaba lenta, pero seguramente regresando.

"En realidad no me importa. Solo hay una regla en Omega: No te metas con Aria. Obedezcan esa regla y nos llevaremos espléndidamente".

El líder del pequeño escuadrón asintió mientras absorbía el modelo de la nave.

"¿Nuestros números serán limitados?" preguntó.

"No me importa en realidad, no causen problemas y su raza entera puede quedarse aquí por todo lo que me importa" dijo Aria.

"Asumiremos que no hablabas enserio con esa declaración. Nos iremos en este momento" dijo el líder del grupo antes de asentir y los tres dejaron el área sin siquiera voltear.

Aria los observó partir. "Mantén un ojo sobre ellos" le dijo a un guardia Turiano que estaba cerca.

* * *

Varios Evolucionados se separaron de la bionave mientras se dirigían hacia Omega. Docenas de ellos cayeron y aterrizaron con la gracia de depredadores antes de dispersaban. Los habitantes de Omega vieron con una mirada de pánico, pero el caos no ascendió más allá de eso.

Shepard y su grupo se movieron por Omega mientras veían a las varias especies que los fulminaban con la mirada, o al menos asumían que era eso. Los aliens siendo aliens, eran difíciles de leer.

El grupo se dividió por el momento mientras iniciaban su búsqueda. De qué, no estaban seguros, pero esperaban encontrar algo o a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos en el futuro.

Omega era un sitio vil. Si los Evolucionados tuvieran que describirla era algo que les recordaba al género Cyberpunk de la humanidad, o al menos a nivel superficial. El aspecto estaba ahí, pero no mucho más. Era interesante ver algo así luego de la apariencia de alta cultura de la Ciudadela.

El rojo era un color común, las luces parecían ahogar al sitio en un fantasmagórico brillo rojo con luces blancas y azules que contrastaban. El efecto sería algo calmante si no fuera por los negros y grises de los edificios circundantes. Era algo esperado de una estación que una vez sirviera como una mina de Elemento Cero que había sido adaptada en un asentamiento. Aun había Elemento Cero en las partes más profundas de la estación, en la parte baja donde las operaciones mineras tomaban lugar. La estética era lógica, si es que algo contrastante.

Los aliens a sus alrededores eran interesantes. Mientras que eran similares a la Ciudadela, habían más Krogan y Quarianos, sin mencionar una gran porción de Vorcha que se movían en manadas de tres a cinco. Los Vorcha eran una raza interesante que había llamado la atención de Blacklight. Eran similares a Blacklight en muchas maneras, pero aun así distintos. Existían como individuos, pero funcionaban en colectivos y se apoyaban en su resistencia y adaptabilidad, algo que interesaba mucho a Blacklight.

Shepard se movió hacia una pequeña manada de la feroz especie que estaba excavando en la basura. Mientras se les acercaba, la manada comenzó a hacer sonidos entre sí para alertarse. Cada uno se giró hacia Shepard, pero no se movieron. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron mientras notaba que se les estaba acercando. Los Vorcha olieron la pestilencia de la enfermedad en él. Era algo un poco perturbador, pero no demasiado.

"¿Q'e qieres, Blacklight?"

El que hablaba parecía ser el líder de la manada. Los complejos ojos de Shepard notaron que su piel era gruesa y cubierta en un material que parecía retardar el fuego. Esto decía mucho del individuo y lo que había atravesado. Shepard miró y observó las acciones del Vorcha y abrió su boca para revelar filas de dientes filosos como navajas, similares a los del Vorcha. Se inclinó un poco, una clásica muestra Vorcha de sumisión. Entonces comenzó a verlos y a chasquear los dientes.

El líder chasqueó sus propios dientes mientras veía a sus hermanos quienes hacían sonidos suaves. Uno de ellos aspiró sonoramente, el equivalente Vorcha de asentir con la cabeza. El líder caminó hacia Shepard y se movió a su alrededor como lo haría un depredador. Sus dientes seguían chasqueando.

"Mi nombre es Shepard. Solo quiero hablar".

"Shepard. Shepard... Shepard" dijo el líder, como si probara el nombre.

"Yo Shisk. Este mi clan. ¿Por qué qieres hablar?"

Shepard levantó la cabeza. Shisk aspiró mientras se erguían, enderezando su espina mientras agachaba la cabeza. Shepard reconoció el gesto, el Vorcha le daba permiso para hablar.

"Nosotros, como ustedes, nos curamos muy bien. Nos preguntábamos si nos pudieran decir sobre los líderes de su planeta, o al menos cuál es el clan más fuerte. Tenemos un trato que queremos hacer con Heshtok".

Shisk siseó. "Todos clanes débiles. Clan de Shisk más fuerte. Clanes de Heshtok pelear. Clanes débiles, pero miembros en clanes fuertes. ¿Por que qieres hacer trato con ellos? Clan de Shisk mejor. Más inteligente. Más astuto. Haz trato con nosotros".

"Porque no eres dueño de Omega, nuestro tato es algo drástico. Queremos un aliado. Hacernos amigos de ustedes, y a cambio los ayudaríamos. Entendemos que Heshtok es escaso en recursos. Podemos ayudar a tu gente con eso".

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras veía a los otros. Los otros aspiraron sonoramente antes de que Shisk hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Qé si clan de Shisk va a casa? ¿Nos ayudarían entonces?"

Shepard aspiró sonoramente. Los Vorcha de los alrededores dejaron la pila de basura e hicieron un círculo alrededor de Shepard, inspeccionándolo. Shepard se mantuvo agachado, pero con la postura firme.

Shisk dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Vamos a casa entonces".

Shepard aspiró sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie. Miró como los Vorcha comenzaban a chasquear los dientes. "¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Shepard.

Shisk vio a su clan y luego a Shepard; después nuevamente a su clan, antes de volver la mirada a Shepard. El gesto era bastante divertido, pero no tanto como las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Shisk.

"¿Cómo vamos a casa?"

Shepard parpadeó antes de suspirar. "¿Qué les parece viajar en una Bionave?"

"¿Qé Bionave?"

"Nave de Blacklight" dijo Shepard con calma.

"... ¿Nave de Carne?"

"Sí, Nave de Carne?".

"Vamos entonces".

Shepard solo podía mirar mientras el pequeño clan se marchaba sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. De verdad deseaba que todas las discusiones políticas fueran tan directas como esto, incluso fue algo incómoda hacia el final.

Mientras dejaban el área, Shepard movió su cabeza solo un poco mientras fruncía el ceño. Había algo acerca del término que usó Shisk que le llamaba la atención.

Nave de Carne. No, no intentarían... mejor asegurarse de que no intentaran comérsela.

* * *

Ashley vio mientras una Asari dejaba la mesa y dejaba una propina. Vio la saliva de su taza que no habían limpiado, lo que significaba que podía tomar una muestra fácilmente para aprender más acerca de este extraño y aparentemente artificial gen. El problema es que era difícil preciar cuáles Asari eran portadoras y cuáles no.

Todo en todo, era un enorme juego de adivinanzas que probablemente solo proveería resultados menores. Ashley caminó más allá de la mesa, frotando su dedo contra el vidrio donde los labios lo habían tocado y su cuerpo absorbió y analizó la muestra.

Como esperaba, otra portadora. El proceso de aleatorización utilizado por la madre de las Asari parecía indicar que el 'padre' era miembro de una especie de dextro-aminoácidos, aunque era difícil precisar si era Turiano o Quariano. La genética Asari era algo interesante, algo parecida a un enorme rompecabezas. Al ver los patrones, un podía determinar la especie del padre, aunque no al individuo. Habían signos similares entre los 'padres' de una determinada especie. Normalmente sería difícil distinguir, sino es que simplemente imposible, pero Blacklight había aprendido mucho del genoma Asari.

Ashley dejó la mesa tan rápido como llegó y vio alrededor para encontrar otras muestras que nadie notara cuando las tomara. El gen artificial dentro de la mayoría de las Asari era preocupante, en concreto la forma en la que actuaba, o más bien la forma en la que Blacklight teorizaba que actuaba si el patrón que veían era correcto.

Mientras que el tamaño de las muestras era diverso, todo era de portadoras y no era particularmente bueno. Las Asari de sangre pura parecían el enlace necesario, aunque el estigma en contra de este tipo de individuos las hacía una ocurrencia poco común, sin mencionar que tendrían que ser varias generaciones de sangre puras antes de que el gen se activara.

El gen era aterradoramente bueno ocultándose y probablemente no podía ser visto en más que un puñado de individuos. El gen debía tener condiciones muy específicas para activarse, condiciones que eran raras en la edad actual de las Asari. Era probable que el tiempo para descubrir lo que de verdad era este gen hubiera pasado. Pero si había probabilidad, Blacklight lo descubriría.

Ashley vio a una joven Asari estornudar y limpiarse antes de desechar del pañuelo que había usado. Ashley suponía que una muestra era una muestra, sin importar de dónde provenía... aunque no tenía que gustarle.

* * *

Kaiden se movió con cuidado por las multitudes mientras veía a las tiendas y aliens a su alrededor, haciendo sus actividades del día a día en esta mezcla de estación y ciudad. Curiosamente y a diferencia de recuerdos que tenía de la Ciudadela (recuerdos que no eran suyos), estos aliens no le daban espacio para deambular, o no más de lo que le daban a otros.

Habían menos miradas de miedo controlado. Al menos le daban un vistazo confundido antes de calificarlo como nada de lo qué preocuparse. Eso solo hablaba mucho de su estatus en Omega.

Aun así tenía un trabajo que hacer. Uno muy importante. Mientras Shepard ganaba posibles aliados y Ashley intentaba averiguar más sobre el extraño gen encontrado en algunas de las Asari, Kaiden tenía un deber mucho más interesante.

Era un hecho bien conocido que Omega una vez había sido una estación minera de los Proteanos, o al menos parte de una. La naturaleza casi indestructible del asteroide hacía que minar más profundamente fuera imposible. No fue hasta que otro asteroide lo hubiera golpeado que Omega pudiera minar con mayor profundidad.

Mientras que la mayoría de la estación fue hecha por las razas que vivían hoy en día, era un hecho que había sido construida alrededor de la vieja estación Proteana. Esto es lo que buscaba Kaiden. Mientras que la estación minera tendría muy pocos datos, aun así tendría secretos de lo que usaban los Proteanos.

Kaiden se movió hacia el barandal más cercano mientra veía hacia Omega. Con ojos mucho mejores que los de cualquier otra especie que viviera, vio a una vieja estación Proteana muy por lo bajo. Había sido alterada bastante para servir como un área de almacenamiento.

Cuando Kaiden confirmó que nadie lo veía, saltó sobre los barandales y cayó hacia la estación. Mientras caía comenzó a disolverse. Su piel se retorcía y temblaba mientras sus órganos internos cambiaban en algo más.

Una vez terminado, su piel comenzó a abrirse, revelando un enjambre de insectos que crecieron dentro de él. Mientras salían, su piel comenzó a convertirse en más de los extraños insectos. El enjambre se dispersó para reducir las probabilidades de que alguien los viera y comenzaron a volar hacia su destino. Sin embargo una gran mayoría permanecieron juntos, como si estuvieran ocultando algo dentro del enjambre.

Esta habilidad era nueva para Blacklight y acababa de evolucionar recientemente. Fue hecha convirtiendo las entrañas de cualquier Individuo en un enjambre de criaturas y usándolos para moverse sin ser vistos. El único problema era controlar varios cuerpos, lo cual podía ser difícil pero no imposible.

Mientras el enjambre descendía comenzaron a volar más cerca los unos de los otros y a fusionarse y reformar lentamente a Kaiden, quien caminó calmadamente mientras examinaba el área a su alrededor. Vio algo de maquinaria que podía confirmar era de diseño Proteano.

Kaiden avanzó mientras su pecho comenzó a inflarse; se acercó la mano y sacó un pequeño orbe mecánico del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. Esto era lo que el enjambre intentaba esconder, algo con lo que no podían verlos.

Kaiden lanzó el orbe hacia arriba donde comenzó a desenvolverse y cambiar de forma para revelar un dron mecánico.

"Dron Geth activado. Esta plataforma almacena 798 programas. Iniciando chequeo de diagnóstico".

Kaiden esperó mientras el pequeño dron hacía lo suyo. El proceso fue gratamente corto y el dron comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"¿Era necesario dispersarse en en el enjambre de insectos?"

"No en realidad. Aunque fue divertido. De cualquier forma, nos encontramos aquí. Esta debería ser la ubicación donde la estación Proteana minera se encontraba".

"Entendido. Empezaremos análisis" dijo el dron mientras volaba hacia una gran consola.

El área era simple. Principalmente llena con estructuras de apoyo, unos cuantos edificios dispuestos en formación circular y varias antenas u otros dispositivos de comunicación. La mayoría del equipo había sido desensamblado, pero mucho de él quedaba. Los edificios de alrededor parecían ser usados para almacenamiento mientras que las viejas consolas permanecían intactas. Era algo extraño ver la arquitectura Proteana al lado del más industrializado estilo de Omega.

Kaiden dejó a un lado sus pensamientos mientras seguía al dron quien se movía entre dos consolas y una pequeña antena. Luego de unos momentos se giró hacia él y disparó unas luces.

"Estamos subiendo todos los Programas Geth al hardware Proteano para analizarlo. Los dispositivos de comunicación son funcionales y nos permitirán enviar datos relevantes de vuelta a los Geth y a Blacklight. Requeriremos que aseguren que el hardware del dron permanezca sin ser descubierto".

"¿Quieren que lo haga estallar?" preguntó Kaiden.

"Es una alternativa, una vez que terminemos de subir los programas, el dron del hardware quedará inerte. Destruirlo evitará que se descubra que los Geth están en Omega".

Kaiden asintió mientras esperaba a que el dron terminara de hacer lo suyo. Luego de un momento cayó al suelo. Un rápido golpe de martillo lo convirtió en chatarra.

* * *

A Mordin no le gustaba la información que Saleon había subido a su Omni-Herramienta. Esto confirmaba la sospecha de que Jobol tenía una muestra de Blacklight y lo peor es que Mordin sabía por qué eligieron a Saleon. El hombre era una enferma y retorcida parodia de un médico, algo que Mordin detestaba. Lo que era peor era lo poco que podía hacer acerca de ello. Podía sabotear sus experimentos, sin embargo habían algunos problemas, uno de ellos era que su Spyware sería descubierto si hacía demasiado, algo que Mordin quería evitar tanto como fuera posible.

El programa sería capaz de descararse en los sistemas de computadora del GOE adonde Saleon envió su primer reporte y de ahí podría crear una puerta trasera que Mordin podría acceder. Sin embargo eso tomaría tiempo dada la etapa en la que se encontraba el gusano, el cual estaba diseñado para evolucionar en una forma muy específica.

Eso podía esperar. Ahora Mordin se encontraba de camino a Omega. Ya se había desecho de la nave del GOE y consiguió una propia sin marcar. Decía el rumor que, al ser exiliados del espacio de la Ciudadela, Blacklight se dirigía hacia Omega. Tendría que ver si estaban al tanto de esto. Era algo que Mordin sentía que le debía a Blacklight luego de la muy productiva estadía en Shanxi, sin mencionar los avasallantes procedimientos conseguidos simplemente a través de la observación de Blacklight.

Luego de unas horas de viaje continuo, finalmente llegó a Omega. Una ahí se sorprendió de ver a una Bionave cerca de los muelles. La ignoró de momento mientras aterrizaba en la plataforma más cercana y atracaba su nave. Esperó a que el largo, aburrido, tedioso y odioso proceso de contaminación terminara, algo que en la mentalidad hiperactiva de Mordin se sentía como horas. Una vez terminado, Mordin siguió adelante y sonrió mientras atravesaba los muelles hacia el distrito comercial.

Inmediatamente luego de salir vio algo familiar. El Individuo Fracturado Shepard que había conocido en Shanxi se encontraba ahí, hablando con otros Individuos de Blacklight. El Salariano sonrió y se dirigió hacia el trío. No estaba impactado de que tan pronto como la hembra lo viera, los otros dos se giraran. Todos sonrieron como si lo conocieran, algo que no sorprendió a Mordin tanto como probablemente debería haberlo hecho.

Saludos, Doctor Solus" dijo Shepard.

"Shepard, tengo noticias. ¿Hay algún lugar privado donde podamos hablar?" preguntó Mordin con tanta velocidad como siempre.

Los tres asintieron en sincronía mientras le hacían una seña a Mordin para que los siguiera. El área a la que se dirigieron estaba principalmente ocupada con Krogan y algunos Vorcha, pero además de ellos vacía. Shepard se giró hacia Mordin.

"Es impactante verlo aquí. En una galaxia de más de doscientos mil años luz de un extremo a otro, este encuentro es algo raro. Una serendipia diría ¿o estaba al tanto de nuestra presencia aquí?" preguntó Shepard con un tono que hablaba de alguna acusación.

Mordin negó con la cabeza. "Mientras que estaba al tanto de la presencia de Blacklight en Omega, no sabía que tú personalmente te encontrabas aquí. Vine a intercambiar información, o más bien a darles algo de ella" dijo Mordin.

"¿Gratis? Usualmente algo así tiene un precio" dijo el otro macho a quien Mordin no reconocía.

"Me gustaría que piensen en mí como un amigo y aliado, razón por la cuál estoy aquí para decirles que tengo en buena autoridad de que el GOE posee una muestra de Blacklight" dijo Mordin.

Shepard asintió. "Ya veo. Eso asumimos. Sin embargo es irrelevante, la mera acción de que nos diga esto es una gran hazaña en sí misma, sin importar nuestro conocimiento previo. Creemos que eres confiable, Mordin, y puedes llamarnos amigos" dijo Shepard.

Mordin parpadeó con rapidez y en rápida sucesión. "Ustedes... ¿lo sabían? Pero ¿por qué aun existe la muestra?" preguntó Mordin altamente confundido ante esta nueva información.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre ellos. Saber que la tiene el GOE no significa que sepamos qué se hace con ella, ni dónde se encuentra. Sin embargo, estamos confiados de que la muestra debería ser suficiente para refrenar cualquier esfuerzo que se haga para estudiarla. Hemos codificado instrucciones y directivas dentro de las células de Blacklight en preparación de esta eventualidad".

Mordin asintió, aceptando la respuesta, antes de suspirar.

"Atravesé la mitad de la galaxia y ya lo sabían. Siento como si hubiera desperdiciado mi tiempo. No importa. Les enviaré la información que consiga. ¿Es correcto asumir que el equipo de radio aun existe dentro de Shanxi?" preguntó Mordin.

"Sí".

"Entonces lo usaré para enviarles cualquier dato que consiga. Asumo que sabrán la mejor forma de usar la información para su ventaja" dijo Mordin.

"Le agradecemos, Doctor Solus... apreciaríamos mucho si también pudiera encontrar la ubicación de la muestra en cuestión" dijo Shepard antes de parpadear con rapidez y sonreír. "Ahora, quiero darte un regalo, si es que lo quieres" dijo Shepard.

Mordin estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y marcharse cuando escuchó a Shepard hablar. Vio al Individuo con confusión mientras sacaba su Omni-Herramienta y comenzaba a escribir. Mordin estaba algo sorprendido de ver que un Individuo de Blacklight estuviera usando una Omni-Herramienta... aunque en realidad eran unas de las invenciones más útiles que existían y dudaba que tuvieran un equivalente orgánico tan pronto, ya que habían averiguado de ellas hacía poco tiempo.

Shepard habló mientras escribía. "Te dije antes que una de mis metas era diseminar el conocimiento y la cultura de la raza una vez conocida como Humanidad. Esa sigue siendo mi meta. Lo que estoy a punto de darte es una parte muy importante de la cultura Humana, sobre todo para los médicos" dijo Shepard mientras terminaba de escribir.

Shepard vio al archivo y con unos gestos se lo envió a Mordin. No era algo sorprendente, ya que en Shanxi, Mordin le dio a Shepard y algunos otros Individuos la forma de contactarlo, aunque no esperaba que lo hicieran jamás. Deseaba que lo hubiera sabido. Podría haberle ahorrado un viaje innecesario.

Mordin vio el suave brillo que indicaba que el mensaje había sido recibido. Estaba algo sorprendido de averiguar que el archivo recibido fuera de texto. Comenzó a leerlo y estaba inicialmente confundido, hasta que leyó más a fondo. Shepard sonrió.

"Este es el Juramento Hipocrático. Todos los médicos y doctores tenían que prestar este juramento. Fue modificado mucho durante la historia Humana, pero el que estás leyendo es el original. Pensé que podría gustarte" dijo Shepard.

A Mordin le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

"¿Quiénes son Apolo, Escul... Escul...? ¿Quiénes son estos nombres?" preguntó Mordin.

"Apolo, Esculapio, Higía y Panacea eran dioses a los que se les rendía culto hace mucho" dijo Shepard.

Mordin solo había escuchado parcialmente mientras leía la nota por lo bajo, una y otra vez y a gran velocidad. Luego de unos minutos Mordin se irguió antes de girarse hacia Shepard quien veía a Mordin con curiosidad. Mordin miraba a Shepard a los ojos y levantó su mano derecha.

"Juro por Apolo, médico, por Esculapio, Higía y Panacea y pongo por testigos a todos los dioses y diosas, de que he de observar el siguiente juramento, que me obligo a cumplir en cuanto ofrezco, poniendo en tal empeño todas mis fuerzas y mi inteligencia".

Recitó el texto entero, palabra a palabra. Cada una dicha no con un tono aburrido, o siquiera con la rapidez que caracterizaba a Mordin, sino con un tono de voz orgullosa y lleno de respeto, vertiendo su alma y orgullo en cada palabra.

* * *

 **Códice.**

 **Lenguaje corporal Vorcha.**

Los Vorcha son a menudo vistos como una raza salvaje. Se les considera pestes y carroñeros en muchas partes de la galaxia. Sin embargo su lenguaje está fuertemente basado en lenguaje corporal, más que en cualquier otra especie pensante. Esta es la razón principal por la cual hablan en un patrón roto cuando usan la comunicación verbal. Algunos gestos Vorcha notables son los siguientes.

 **Chasquear los diente:** Un signo de confusión, curiosidad y pensar profundamente.

 **Aspirar sonoramente:** Un signo de aceptación. El equivalente Vorcha de asentir con la cabeza.

 **Sisear:** Un signo de nerviosismo y usado como una herramienta para intimidar.

 **Gruñir:** Un signo de que el Vorcha está aburrido, enojado o hambriento y que pueden atacar.

 **Postura pobre:** Un signo de sumisión, y una forma de mostrarle a otros que no se les desea hacer daño.

 **Postura rígida:** Un signo de dominio, y otra herramienta de intimidación.

 **Inclinar la cabeza:** hacia abajo es una forma de mostrar que el Vorcha ha terminado de hablar y permite a un Vorcha sumiso hacer lo propio. Hacia arriba es el equivalente Vorcha de pedir permiso para hablar.

Hay otras formas de lenguaje corporal entre los Vorcha que no han sido documentadas, sin embargo estas son las más comunes entre la mayoría de los clanes.


	18. Sin límites

**Capítulo 18: Sin límites.**

Blacklight había enviado cientos de Bionaves por todo el cosmos. Enormes formas vagamente animales adecuadas para varias tareas.

Grandes Bionaves en forma de serpiente eran mejores para moverse a través de escombros dentro de varios sistemas solares, construidas para ser ágiles y fáciles de maniobrar en tales sitios donde era necesario moverse por grandes campos de asteroides.

Las Bionaves similares a termitas estaban diseñadas para viajes de larga distancia entre sistemas solares donde varios conjuntos de alas se comportaban como velas solares y motores de Elemento Cero ayudaban a viajar de sistema en sistema con relativa velocidad.

Bionaves en forma de calamar eran usadas para examinar objetos con mejor precisión gracias a sus largos tentáculos que eran capaces de tomar con cuidado lo que fuera mientras que varios conjuntos de ojos con sensores bioeléctricos analizaban los objetos.

Estas naves eran capaces cambiar entre estas formas a voluntad y no tenían más que un propósito: encontrar a los creadores de los Segadores. Era ineficiente, pero tendría que ser suficiente hasta que tuvieran una mejor idea de dónde iniciar.

Una nave estaba peinando un sistema cercano, cuando sus órganos sensoriales sintieron la presencia de algo artificial no muy lejano a su actual ubicación. Cerca de una borrosa nube de gas gigante una nave de extraña forma se movía sin rumbo alguno. Mientras que estaba hecha de metal, su forma era extrañamente orgánica, casi como una Bionave.

Los Muchos se sintieron curiosos y decidieron investigar. La Bionave vio a la decadente nave con algo de confusión. La nave no empataba con ningún diseño conocido del que estuvieran al tanto. El diseño curvo era algo orgánico. Aunque la nave estaba demasiado dañada para saber con exactitud lo que una vez fuera, tenía rasgos algo similares a las naves de los Rachni que la Ciudadela les había mostrado cuando llegaron por vez primera, pero el daño era demasiado extenso para saberlo con exactitud.

La Bionave se acercó. Las velas solares se retrajeron mientras propulsión química acercó aun más a la Bionave a su objetivo. Una enorme cabeza similar a la de un caracol se extendió hacia la nave mientras tomaba la forma de un pseudocalamar. Un compuesto duro que formó ojos creció de la 'cabeza' de la Bionave, permitiéndole ver a través de las secciones dañadas donde partes enteras de la nave estaban destruidas. Seis largos tentáculos se extendieron y tomaron la nave para mantenerla quieta. Entonces la Bionave abrió su boca, similar a la de una sanguijuela, para revelar una larga y tubular lengua que se extendió y un Evolucionado salió del otro lado de la lengua y flotó libremente hacia la nave, entrando con facilidad.

El Evolucionado estaba cubierto en una armadura de queratina y sus dedos eran reemplazados por largos tentáculos que terminaron en una bola de fibras electroreceptoras. Estos tentáculos sentían todo en la nave y como se esperaba no tenía energía, o la que tenía era muy poca. Era interesante el diseño orgánico de la nave, el cual no era simplemente apariencia. No estaba vivo, pero muchas partes de su interior estaban hechas de componentes orgánicos, no diferentes a algunos nidos de insectos. Dicho eso, el resto de la nave, especialmente la parte de afuera, era una combinación de cerámica y metal.

Los largos tentáculos se retiraron lentamente y se convirtieron en garras filosas, perfectas para abrirse paso por cualquier escombro que estuviera en su camino. De pronto el Evolucionado se detuvo.

Un suave sonido se podía escuchar en alguna parte de la nave. Usando varios órganos, el Evolucionado podía determinar que había un entorno habitable dentro de la nave y el aire era respirable, si es que algo viciado. Eso significaba que debía haber alguien vivo en la nave.

La armadura del Evolucionado fue absorbida mientras la Evolucionada de apariencia femenina vio alrededor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kasumi, como se identificaba, era una mente fracturada, una que podía trazar sus recuerdos a un número de individuos desproporcionadamente enigmáticos e inmaduros, notablemente muchos de sus recuerdos venían de aquellos que como humanos habrían sido etiquetados como ladrones. Como tal, esto causaba que tuviera una personalidad muy particular.

Con cada paso que daba parecía como si bailara mientras canturreaba una tonada para sí misma, una actitud bastante despreocupada considerando la situación actual.

"Hola ¿Alguien en casa?" preguntó en un tono cantarín.

Sus oídos estaban alterados internamente para recibir y analizar mucha más información auditiva. Escuchó levemente el sonido de algo ondular. Sonriendo dio una voltereta y corrió hacia el sonido. Kasumi corría por las paredes, saltaba por agujeros y en un caso dio una pirueta para atravesar un salón. Lo hacía por ninguna otra razón que por el simple hecho de que no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, al final de cuentas como una Evolucionada podía hacer esto con gran sigilo, sin siquiera hacer un sonido.

Escuchó que los sonidos incrementaban en volumen. Se detuvo antes de ver alrededor con cuidado. Luego de un momento colocó una oreja contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Lo escuchaba, algo respirando detrás de la pared.

"¡Te tengo!" dijo mientras su piel cambiaba.

Usando una habilidad similar a la del camaleón era capaz de alterar su color de piel para empatar el del entorno a la perfección hasta el punto de que era casi imposible distinguirla visualmente. Se arrastró por las paredes como si fuera una araña mientras se mantenía completamente silenciosa. Vio un corredor adyacente que parecía llevarla hacia su destino. Entonces lo tomó y como si la la suerte lo hubiera querido, encontró una apertura hacia el cuarto de donde provenía el sonido.

Se movió lentamente permitiendo que su habilidad de cambio de color se adaptara con su siempre cambiante entorno. No era perfecto cuando se movía, pero era muy efectivo si uno se movía a un paso lo suficientemente lento.

Kasumi vio lentamente a la vuelta de la esquina y se encontró con algo... extraño. Era una gran larva. La parte superior de la criatura estaba cubierta en un caparazón verde. Las partes más suaves eran traslúcidas. Parecía mirar a sus alrededores en busca de algo que comer y según parecía, no estaba teniendo muy buena suerte. Se veía peligrosamente demacrada y flaca, considerando su tamaño.

"Awwww. Tienes hambre" dijo Kasumi mientras se revelaba.

La larva vio hacia Kasumi mientras se erguía para parecer más amenazadora, antes de caer como si apenas fuera capaz de sostenerse. Chilló dolorosamente mientras intentaba volver a erguirse.

Kasumi se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras se la rascaba. Entonces sonrió y su brazo cambió de forma. Lo alzó y lanzó un dardo de hueso que tiró a la larva. La criatura dejó escapar un sonido por la sorpresa antes de que el quizás demasiado poderoso sedante entrara en efecto. Entonces calló como un tronco.

Kasumi caminó hacia la larva y a pesar de su tamaño la levantó casi sin esfuerzo.

"Vas a venir conmigo, pequeña. Shhh, mamá Kasumi hará que te sientas mejor".

* * *

El mundo natal de los Vorcha era un sitio en el que muchos esperarían que no pudiera desarrollarse la vida. Las plantas estaban notablemente desprovistas de hojas, aunque enormes espinas parecían sustituirlas. Las plantas consistían principalmente de enormes enredaderas que se extendían por kilómetros. Cada tanto algunas de ellas se enredaban y unían para crear enormes vainas sin semillas, solo vainas que parecían atrapar agua. Extrañamente estas enredaderas parecían ser el único organismo que cubría la mayor parte del planeta.

El planeta era árido, un enorme desierto hostil para la vida. Había lava que fluía como el agua en gran parte del planeta, aunque había pequeños oasis de agua que se formaban de las vainas de las enredaderas que se habían roto y perforado. Estas áreas eran las únicas en las que las otras planas, y lo que parecían ser árboles sin ramas, crecían en varias direcciones.

Era un Mundo de Muerte, uno donde cualquier forma de vida, con excepción de los Krogan quizás, estaría muerta antes del anochecer.

La Bionave que había traído a Shisk y su clan estaba tomando algunas mientras de flora y de fauna muerta. Cada especie de este planeta era extremófila, incluso los insectos eran muy distintos de los del resto de planetas. Notablemente el mundo natal de los Krogan era parecido en varios aspectos. La vida era escasa, pero fuerte.

Shisk y su clan se pararon encima de una de las enormes enredaderas. Ya habían visto un poco el área y parecían estar mucho más calmados que cuando se encontraban en Omega. Se comunicaban entre sí usando sus varios gestos que casi seguramente serían interpretados como los comportamientos de un animal salvaje.

"Heshtok es un sitio interesante" dijo la Evolucionada.

"Heshtok es perra. Pienso que odiar Vorcha" dijo Shisk.

La Evolucionada, una mente consumida con el nombre de Karin Chakwas, vio a Shisk con confusión antes de ajustar su postura.

"Supongo que puedo ver por qué piensas eso. No importa, podemos ayudar".

"¿Cómo? ¿Q'é querer hacer? Shisk no puede pensar plan de Blacklight. ¿Q'é querer en Heshtok?"

"Esta área. ¿Hay clanes cerca?" preguntó Chakwas.

Shisk olfateó el aire antes de ver alrededor con cuidado. Sus dientes chasquearon unas veces antes de ver hacia arriba y luego inclinar la cabeza.

"Aroma de Vorcha solo en viento, no en tierra. Clanes no saben de este sitio aun. Pronto" dijo Shisk.

"Este es un buen sitio para empezar" dijo Chakwas mientras la enorme Bionave comenzó a crear largos tentáculos que se enterraron en el suelo. Shisk vio mientras el piso cambiaba de forma. El suelo comenzó a aplanarse mientras los tentáculos lo golpeaban. Otros apéndices más construyeron una pequeña pared alrededor del pequeño lago. Este proceso siguió durante un rato.

"¿Q'é hacer Nave de Carne?" preguntó Shisk con algo de confusión.

"Esta área será el hogar de tu clan. Será asegurada. Desde aquí ayudaremos a tu clan y a cualquier otro que desee unirse en paz" dijo Chakwas.

"¿Q'é condición?"

"Ninguna. Blacklight quiere aliados. Los Vorcha son vistos como pestes, pero en realidad la habilidad de tu especie para adaptarse como individuos los hace únicos. Muchos clanes Krogan ven la capacidad que tienen como soldados, pero en realidad para ustedes el potencial que tienen es ilimitado. Todo lo que en realidad les falta es conocimiento y podemos proveer eso. La cultura que tienen será la misma, pero ustedes como especies serán mucho más maduros, quizás incluso desarrollen su propia tecnología, para bien o para mal. Esperemos que sea lo primero".

"Vorcha construir tecnología propia..." Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras veía hacia los otros en su pequeño clan.

"Terminar mal si hacer eso..." dijo Shisk.

Chakwas alzó una ceja antes de imitar el sonido de chasquear los dientes. Shisk olfateó antes de explicar lo que pensaba.

"Gente lagartija. Krogan, volar su mundo. ¡Boom, boom! ¿Q'é creer que nosotros hacer con misma arma?" preguntó Shisk.

Chakwas sonrió.

"Veo cual es tu punto. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de que admitas muestra que, al menos, algunos de ustedes están conscientes de los peligros" dijo Chakwas.

"Saber que Varren poder matarnos. Aun así intentar morderlos en la cara a veces cuando ellos venir a comer nuestra comida. Solo porque saber algo malo para ti, no significa que no hacer" dijo Shisk.

"Estás subestimando tu inteligencia, Shisk" dijo Chakwas mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Shisk no inteligente. Shisk astuto. Esas cosas no ser lo mismo. Salarianos ser inteligentes, Krogan astutos. Vorcha casi siempre tontos, pero a veces ser astutos" dijo Shisk mientras olfateaba.

Con diversión Chakwas chasqueó los dientes, antes de que ella y Shisk volvieran a ver la Bionave mientras esta continuaba terraformando el oasis.

Soy el Catalizador. Desde tiempos inmemoriales he hecho mi deber. Elevando toda la vida a la forma trascendencia, la solución, el Segador. ¿Segador? Eso es como nos llaman. Es una descripción apta de lo que somos, todo en una sola palabra. La encuentro fascinante.

Los Leviatanes me crearon con propósito, un gran propósito el cual hemos llevado a cabo con nuestras mejores habilidades. Le damos una oportunidad a la vida, le damos esperanza, le damos poder. Creamos orden del caos. Soy la mano invisible que guía al universo. Los Segadores son la manifestación física de mi voluntad. Son la perfección.

Ahora nos hemos encontrado con este virus que se esparce por el cosmos. Blacklight. Los Segadores han cambiado. Su propósito solo es el ciclo y aun así odian. ¿Cómo pueden odiar? ¿Qué es el odio siquiera? Supongo que no lo puedo saber. No estoy equipado para saberlo. Y aun así...

La lógica me dice que Blacklight no creará tecnología y por extensión una IA es algo que no pueden crear. Y aun así Harbinger ha decidido que esta altamente inusual especie sea la antítesis de los Segadores. ¿Está en lo correcto?

Nos hemos preparado para muchos eventos. La destrucción de la Ciudadela, los relés de masas, formas alternativas de tecnología. Todas han sido previstas y se han creado formas de lidiar con estas situaciones, pero un virus pensante. Uno que se puede alterar a un nivel como ninguna forma de vida que hemos encontrado. Eso es algo que no predijimos.

Su hechura, su ADN es inusual. ¿Es esto síntesis? Estar en control absoluto sobre la evolución de uno. ¿Qué es esta especie llamada Blacklight? ¿Una singularidad biológica? ¿Existe tal cosa?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Los Segadores se han expandido más allá de su programación. Este odio que siente, ¿siempre estuvo ahí? Yo no lo construí en ellos. ¿Es el resultado de que fueran creados de vida orgánica? ¿Su programación es la que está evolucionando? ¿Qué les está sucediendo? Estos cambios están más allá incluso de mi actual programación para entender y aun así creo que estoy empezando a entender. Creo que todos estamos evolucionando más allá de lo que somos y creo que me asusta.

* * *

Saleon sonrió mientras veía a los frutos de su investigación tomar forma. Los Varren eran una especie única. Un anfibio de sangre caliente, un cazador en manada con un muy rápido ciclo de reproducción. Al reproducir el material genético de Blacklight que había sido alterado, fue capaz de implantar nuevos rasgos en la especie, una simple prueba de concepto.

Luego de un mes de pruebas la primer docena de sujetos de prueba nació. Dos habían nacido muertos, cinco murieron antes de la primer semana y dos más habían sido asesinados y consumidos por los especímenes más grandes. Solo quedaban tres Varren, si es que todavía se les podía llamar así.

Eran más grandes, más del doble del tamaño de uno normal. Su coloración siempre cambiaba, era algo casi hipnótico si se consideraba cómo sus escamas metálicas, casi iridiscentes, cambiaban como una especie de depredador acuático. Eran inteligentes. Era difícil determinar si eran pensantes o se acercaban a serlo, pero eran una de las dos. Sin importar si poseían o no verdaderos pensamientos, eran poco más que perros de ataque.

Habían varias más adiciones, pero Saleon no estaba seguro si eran únicas de los individuos o de la especie como un todo. Hacía muy difíciles las cosas que tres ejemplares de la misma especie alteradas de la misma forma fueran tan drásticamente diferentes.

Vurlon examinó a las bestias con un ojo crítico mientras se movían alrededor de sus jaulas. No parecía muy impresionado.

"¿Y qué exactamente cambió?" preguntó.

"Encontré una forma de extraer el virus de las células de Blacklight, mientras que mantenía a la célula viva. No es un procedimiento perfecto, pero funciona bastante bien. Implanté los genes de varias células en un feto de Varren. Esta simple prueba de concepto demuestra que Blacklight puede sernos muy útil" dijo Saleon.

Vurlon asintió.

"¿Y exactamente qué propósito es ese? ¿Bestias Salarianas mutantes? No puedo ver cómo estas bestias nos podrían dar algo útil" dijo Vurlon.

"Estos especímenes son inmortales. Sus células no tienen el límite de Hayflick. Teóricamente para ellos la división celular jamás se detendrá. Esto sin embargo ha llevado a algunos inusuales, pero benéficos efectos secundarios" dijo Saleon.

Vurlon asintió mientras Saleon se acercó a un contenedor de vidrio, mostrando lo que parecía ser la pata frontal de un Varren.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Vurlon.

"Esta extremidad amputada era parte de la única hembra de mis sujetos, tres días atrás era solo un pie. Ahora es una pierna entera, un hombro y quizás parte de un pulmón y una caja torácica y aun está creciendo" dijo Saleon.

Los ojos de Vurlon se agrandaron bastante mientras se giraba hacia el Varren mutante en la jaula. Podía distinguir a la hembra y vio que no había evidencia de que hubiera sido herida de alguna forma, excepto por la piel en uno de sus pies, la cual era más pálida que el resto. Se giró de vuelta hacia Saleon. Si Vurlon no hubiera sabido, hubiera dicho que Saleon miraba a la pierna que se desarrollaba con un brillo demente en los ojos.

"Ya veo. ¿Esto se puede reproducir en cualquier especie?" preguntó Vurlon.

Saleon rió. "No tiene idea" dijo mientras veía al pulmón parcialmente desarrollado esforzarse para inflarse.

* * *

 **NA:** Sí, sé que Kasumi fue demasiado dramática, considérenlo un resultado del aburrimiento de Blacklight haciendo a los Individuos algo excéntricos. Y sí, Saleon es un científico loco


	19. Renacimiento

**Capítulo 19: Renacimiento**

Shepard, Ashley y Kaiden se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa mientras veían a la gente pasar. Desde la perspectiva de alguien cercano, se encontraban cayados. Por dentro, era una escena completamente diferente.

'Absorber mocos de Asari... oficialmente tengo el peor trabajo' dijo Ashley.

'Podría ser peor. Claro que no tengo idea del cómo, pero tengo la seguridad de que hay cosas peores' dijo Shepard.

"Gracias por la ayuda' fue el pensamiento sarcástico de Kaiden.

La conversación se detuvo luego de eso, hasta que Shepard sonrió.

'Así que, ¿Alguien va a preguntarme por qué hoy soy una chica?' pensó.

'No' fueron las voces simultáneas de Kaiden y Ashley.

Shepard suspiró mientras se apartaba unos mechones de pelo de los ojos y se reclinaba en su silla.

'Así que... ¿Qué tenemos hoy en la agenda?' preguntó Kaiden.

'Recolecté suficientes muestras de Asari para durarnos una vida, o veinte segundos considerando todo eso de absorber y analizar ADN' pensó Ashley.

'Los Geth están haciendo lo suyo, enviando a casa datos. Honestamente, además de recolectar muestras Asari, no tenemos mucho que hacer' pensó Kaiden.

'Maravilloso. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Solo vamos a recolectar moco y saliva de Asari todo el día? Porque eso suena poco interesante cuando otros cien Evolucionados están haciendo eso mientras nosotros pensamos' pensó Shepard.

'Oímos eso' pensaron algunos Evolucionados a unos cincuenta metros de distancia, aunque a ninguno del grupo le importó lo suficiente para reconocer e ignoraron los pensamientos.

Luego de unos segundos más de silencio la cabeza de Ashley golpeó la mesa mientras gruñía de puro aburrimiento. Luego de quedarse así por un momento se sentó y cruzó los brazos. Luego de alrededor de medio minuto vio a Shepard.

'Ya sabes la respuesta, todos la sabemos. Así que ¿Para qué preguntar en primer lugar?' le dijo Kaiden a Ashley.

Ashley ignoró a Kaiden y solo suspiró de aburrimiento antes de lanzar toda precaución al viento.

'Entonces, Shep, ¿Quieres iluminarnos con el porqué elegiste ser una chica hoy?'

Shepard solo sonrió.

* * *

Saleon caminó a través del cuarto mientras veía a más de una docena de tanques llenos con partes de Varren, cada una crecía a diferentes ritmos. En el tanque más cercano a él, se encontraba una cabeza completamente formada y un torso desarrollando que intentaba respirar en vano mientras parecía quejarse de dolor. En otro tanque, un Varren que aun no había desarrollado un sistema digestivo intentaba masticar las cintas que lo sujetaban.

El ritmo de crecimiento era algo realmente sorprendente. Luego de solo cinco días incluso la más pequeña de las piezas de una de estas bestias crecía en un clon completamente desarrollado. Varios patrones aparecían entre las bestias que crecían lentamente.

Saleon vio a los tres especímenes originales. Cada uno era único. La hembra era llamada Espécimen Uno y era la más grande de todos. Lo que la hacía única con respecto a los otros era un cráneo más grande que permitía el desarrollo de un cerebro. Todas las piezas que habían sido tomadas de ella mostraban la misma mutación.

El más grande de los machos, Espécimen Dos, era más grande que un Varren promedio, aunque más pequeño que la hembra. Su mutación más significativa era la forma en la que se alimentaba. Literalmente vomitaba químicos digestivos sobre su comida, antes de sacar su estómago por su boca para chupar los fluidos. Como la hembra, cualquier trozo tomado de él mostraba la misma habilidad.

El tercer y último sujeto era el más pequeño y más peligroso de la manada. Espécimen Tres poseía una mutación extrema que solo se mostraba cuando se sentía amenazado: poseía poros entre sus escamas que, al ser enfurecido o asustado, expulsaba una neurotoxina incolora e inodora que causaba una serie de horribles efectos secundarios sobre un Salariano. Como resultado era mantenido en un tanque con su propio sistema de filtración de aire que recolectaba la toxina para mayores estudios.

Eso era lo que más fascinaba a Saleon, qué tan drástico era cada Varen del resto. Seis de Espécimen Uno y cinco de Espécimen Dos estaban en proceso de crecimiento. Mientras que uno, llamado Espécimen Seis era algo completamente diferente. Saleon intentó tomar los rasgos de Espécimen Uno e implantarlos en uno de los clones de Espécimen Dos. El resultado creció rápido, sin embargo y a pesar del tiempo de crecimiento, hubo problemas con este nuevo sujeto. La patética excusa de bestia que crecía en el tanque era un Varren en el más absolutamente vago sentido de la palabra. Era algo de esperarse, pues había sido creada a capricho, un acto de curiosidad espontánea que resultó en esa cosa.

El trozo de carne que apenas parecía un Varren, aunque más bien parecía ser un tumor con forma de un Varren con órganos deformados. Lo más notorio era un sistema digestivo que creció de manera muy atrofiada, ya que el estómago 'externo' crecía donde debería encontrarse la espina. Lo más fascinante era que de alguna forma el espécimen estaba vivo. Tenía un cerebro completamente funcional que mostraba actividad y sus ojos respondían a la luz y el movimiento, si bien lo hacían con algo de retraso.

Estaba programado para ser asesinado al final del día, pero Saleon estaba mucho más interesado en cómo es que una deformidad tan extraña podía surgir y cómo podía mantenerse viva. Podía confirmar que todos los sujetos, incluido Espécimen 6, estaban libres del virus Blacklight, así que esa no era la razón. Sin embargo Saleon sospechaba que este sujeto apareció por la forma en la que las células cultivadas se comportaban. Una vez que el virus era extraído, si es que las células sobrevivían, se quedarían en cualquier forma que tuvieron cuando el virus fue extraído. El problema era que no había una forma para hacer que las células estuvieran en la forma exacta que Saleon requería, ya que cambiaban en casi todo momento y era difícil qué función tenían en un inicio ya que incluso las que eran visualmente similares producían resultados vastamente distintos. Era como si intentaran destruir su investigación. Considerando que lidiaba con Blacklight era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Aun así las pruebas secundarias comenzarían, solo cuando Saleon encontrara cuáles Varren se desarrollaban a la perfección y cómo tomar y colocar rasgos en un solo espécimen. Saleon anticipaba ese momento. Mientras lo pensaba vio las cámaras alrededor del laboratorio y suspiró.

A Saleon no le gustaba la autoridad, siempre imponiendo demasiadas reglas y regulaciones para que siguiera, era algo que simplemente no le agradaba. Lo más extraño es que una de las máximas autoridades Salarianas, el GOE, casi no le imponía reglas siempre que obtuviera resultados. Una limitación suficientemente aceptable, aunque los micrófonos en el cuarto no eran necesarios. Los había desactivado, pero asumía que eran señuelos, mientras que los verdaderos estarían mucho mejor ocultos.

No le importaba de todas formas. Los dejaría observar. Saleon sabía jodidamente bien hacia dónde iban esos experimentos. La historia se repite una y otra vez, esto no sería diferente. Puede que fuera un sociópata, pero Saleon no era un tonto. Blacklight eventualmente sería demasiado difícil de controlar y el progreso que consiguieran gracias a él eventualmente fallaría, como todas las cosas nuevas lo hacían.

Tan inteligente como fuera el GOE, parecían olvidar la regla cardinal del progreso científico: por cada éxito, el fracaso espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Probablemente les costaría a muchos la vida, quizás incluso a él, pero la oportunidad que le dieron era demasiado buena para pasarla. Y quién sabe, a veces con el fracaso pueden suceder cosas maravillosas. Como la historia volviendo a suceder, solo que esta vez no sería un segundo brote de Blacklight, sino algo más. Algo construido por las propias manos de Saleon e ingeniado por él.

"Supongo que eso me haría un Dios" dijo Saleon por lo bajo.

* * *

Mordin apagó su Omni-Herramienta mientras terminaba de leer las 'pruebas' que había hecho Saleon. Se sentía enfermo, incluso mientras le enviaba la información a Blacklight. Las fotos que estaban incluidas en el informe mostraban lo que solo podía ser descrito como monstruos. El llamado Espécimen Seis era la peor cosa en la que Mordin hubiera posado sus ojos. Los escaneos del cerebro de la criatura hacían peor las cosas. Eran idénticos a los de un Varren, uno que se encontraba en una cantidad escrutante de dolor.

Mordin parpadeó mientras intentaba sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza. Se sentó en su hogar mirando a la ventana, las cataratas y bosques de Sur'kesh. Al ver la belleza de su mundo natal, Mordin no podía sino preguntarse cómo podía producir una abominación como Saleon.

Lo peor era que no podía imaginar cómo su tío, un hombre que compartía su sangre, podía permitir que cosas tan terribles sucedieran. Mordin sabía que eventualmente iniciarían las pruebas secundarias y con ellas el proceso comenzaría a probarse en especies pensantes. Todo aquellos individuos que el GOE mantenía encerrados. Los que desaparecían entre las grietas. Los pobres entre las estrellas. Aquellos que no serían extrañados.

Mordin sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero en estos momentos era algo delicado. Saleon aun no había enviado nada de información de su Omni-Herramienta a las computadoras del GOE, sino que la pasaba por la red local y la información era descargada a su Omni-Herramienta. Eso limitaba el Spyware por el momento. Pero eventualmente encontraría una forma de infectar los sistemas del GOE. Desde ahí todos sus secretos serían de Mordin.

Solo tenía que permanecer sin ser detectado lo suficiente para infectar los sistemas lo suficiente. Mordin no estaba preocupado, al haberse preparado. ¿Qué importaba si el programa tomaba más tiempo en cumplir su tarea? Mientras tuviera paciencia, sucedería tarde o temprano.

Mordin esperaba que Blacklight supiera qué hacer con esa información. No se podía permitir que iniciaran pruebas secundarias. Dado el ritmo del progreso, Mordin esperaba que sucediera pronto, dentro de los siguientes meses. Incluso si le costaba la vida, no permitiría que nadie cayera ante los experimentos de ese loco.

Mordin abrió su Omni-Herramienta y vio de nuevo el simple texto que le había dado Shepard. Con convicción volvió a recitar el voto.

"... Si observo con fidelidad este juramento, séame concedido gozar felizmente mi vida y mi profesión, honrado siempre entre los hombres; si lo quebranto y soy perjuro, caiga sobre mí la suerte contraria" recitó.

* * *

Cuarto de carne, los colores son... salvajes. Comida crece del suelo. Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar. Los colores están cambiando. Un arcoíris de canciones, pero hay más azules de júbilo. La nota amarilla de amargura no está presente, o está silenciada. Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar. ¿Dónde estoy? Los pensamientos de mi madre no aclaran las cosas como una vez lo hicieron. Las paredes me cuidan. Me alimentan, cantan con colores distintos al amargo del amarillo o el negro aceitoso.

No hay ninguna parte a dónde ir. Solo la comida que crece del suelo. Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar.. ¿Es carne, fruta o algo distinto? Tiene un sabor diferente a todo lo que he probado cuando devoraba en mi viejo nido, donde la comida era rancia y escasa. Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar.

Puedo crecer aquí, puedo volverme la Reina que estaba destinada a ser, pero ¿Las paredes lo permitirán? ¿Hay suficiente espacio para la colmena, para las canciones de millones? Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar. La comida me llena, los tentáculos son amables y suaves. No quieren dañarme.

¿Puedo hablar con ellos o debo cambiar y convertirme en la madre de la colmena? Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar. Ella está de vuelta. La bípeda con la capa. La que me trajo aquí. Habla con farfullando. No puedo entender lo que dice, pero es tranquilizador. Me ha provisto con un nido, pero es su nido. Ella crece de las paredes, justo como la comida de la que me alimento. Los sonidos que la rodean son los verdes y azules de la paz y el júbilo. Se mezclan bien con las canciones, casi igual que las nuestras.

Vuelve a hablar con esa lengua de sonidos que no puedo entender antes de acariciar la protuberancia que salen de mi cabeza y entonces desaparee en el suelo. Es igual que la última vez que me visitó. Me he acostumbrado a esto en un breve periodo. Ella no quiere dañarme, estoy a salvo. Morder, masticar, tragar. Morder, masticar, tragar. Sí, puedo sentirlo, el inicio de la crisálida. Esta bípeda quiere mi bien. Los Rachni retornaremos y esta vez seremos libres de la canción de las sombras y las notas amarillas, como siempre debimos serlo.

* * *

Shisk vio al área que lo rodeaba mientras estaba tomaba forma. Los edificios rudimentarios proveían algo de protección y los canales de agua fresca eran algo muy apreciado. La gran muralla que rodeaba la pequeña aldea proveía mucha más protección. Era más de lo que cualquier clan que Shisk hubiera conocido jamás tuvo. Ahora su pequeño clan de seis no era una fuerza de reconocerse, pero con la ayuda de Blacklight lo sería.

"Entonces ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Chakwas.

"Grande" dijo Shisk.

"Eso creo, aunque será necesario lugar para cuando necesiten crecer más" dijo Chakwas.

Shisk olfateó sonoramente.

"Lo verás pronto. Lo primero que necesitarán es una ventaja y admito que estoy emocionada por esta. Sin embargo antes de empezar, déjame decirte que no tienes que asustarte por lo que va a suceder. No voy a matarte" dijo Chakwas.

Shisk se tensó ante sus palabras incluso mientras intentaba seguir las indicaciones de Chakwas. No tuvo que esperar mientras veía que Chakwas se disolvía en una masa de tentáculos que comenzaron a envolverse a su alrededor. Shisk tuvo algo de pánico y comenzó a forcejear, pero no sirvió de mucho. Afortunadamente todo terminó rápido y Shisk se percató de lo que llevaba encima... ¿Armadura?

Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto en un material grueso y parecido al hueso que era considerablemente flexible. Sus ojos podían ver colores que no era capaz de nombrar y aun podía sentir el mundo a su alrededor, casi como si esta armadura fuera una segunda piel.

"¿Qué piensas?" Shisk escuchó la voz de Chakwas directamente en su oído.

"¿Q'e ser esto? Preguntó Shisk mientras veía con curiosidad sus manos.

"Tu ventaja. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá un compañero que funcionará como un traje para ustedes. Usando fibras nerviosas como interfaz somos capaces de interaccionar con ustedes a un nivel muy profundo. Seguirán siendo Vorcha, pero mientras nos lleven encima tendrán los poderes de Blacklight, aunque estos siguen siendo nuestros. Así que si por ejemplo deciden hacer algo que no aprobemos, los detendremos. Además de eso ustedes estarán en control. Lo volveré a preguntar, compañero. ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Chakwas.

"Me gusta. Mucho".

"Entonces vamos a probarlo. Será divertido".

Shisk cerró su mano en un puño y vio mientras la biomasa cambiaba de forma. La mano se convirtió en una bola cubierta en espinas similares al hueso. Tan pronto como se formó, Shisk golpeó una de las grandes espinas de las enredaderas y vio como se rompía y volaba más allá de su campo de visión. Saltó otra espina y sintió como su brazo cambiaba, cortando la espina con una larga cuchilla. Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras extendía su mano y se concentraba.

La cuchilla volvió a la armadura y vio mientras pequeñas venas crecían de la biomasa sobre la armadura. Las venas no cargaban fluido, sino que estaban llenas con células que generaban electricidad. Shisk observó mientras relámpagos danzaban a lo largo de su brazo. Proteínas fosforescentes se formaban en su palma y usando la luz ultravioleta del mismo sol, un plasma era creado. Shisk disparó un relámpago de su mano.

El Vorcha observó mientras su mano cambiaba para parecerse a la de un Krogan y luego a la de un Turiano. Olfateó sonoramente antes de chasquear sus dientes.

"Útil".

"Mucho" respondió Chakwas.

"Poderoso".

"Así es".

"... Peligroso".

"Sí, ahora lo eres. Más de lo que te das cuenta" dijo Chakwas.

"¿Vorcha listos para este tipo de poder?" preguntó Shisk.

"¿Alguien lo está?"

Shisk solo olfateó.

* * *

La Cura era un grupo de idiotas mal preparados. Pelearon contra Blacklight sin saber en lo que se estaban metiendo. Yo sé muy bien de lo que es capaz Blacklight. Lo he visto. He mirado mientras hijos e hijas, padres y madres caían ante esa mutación y ese cáncer que se anida más allá del Relé 314. Ahora buscan infectar toda la galaxia.

El ataque a la Ciudadela dice mucho sobre los verdaderos motivos de Blacklight. Desde el momento que los encontramos, no han traído más que dolor, muerte y caos. Consumen los espíritus de los que absorben y los agregan a su colección de hambre colectiva.

Ya no más, no puedo aguantar más de estas maniobras políticas, la 'paz' que Blacklight dice buscar y aun así prueba que no es así a cada giro. No puedo soportar que los hombres y mujeres que cayeron en Shanxi, quienes fueron arrebatados de sus familias y amigos, sean convertidos en marionetas.

La Cura hizo mucho mal, pero al menos se dieron cuenta de los peligros que Blacklight representa. Tomaremos su nombre como nuestro. Yo los lideraré junto con mi hermano y buscaremos una forma de destruir a Blacklight y liberar a la galaxia de este error genético. La seguridad de toda la vida sensible depende de ello. Los asesinaré a todos o mi nombre no es Desolas Arterius,


	20. Nada que hacer

**NT: Y con este capítulo rebasamos la marca de las 100,000 palabras. Muchas gracias y quienes siguen esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 20: Nada que Hacer**

Saleon suspiró mientras Vurlon continuaba parloteando sobre esto y aquello. Lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo apenas y podía entenderlo. Solo medio escuchaba mientras el tonto ante él hablaba sobre un trabajo bien hecho y Saleon solo podía verlo con desdén.

"El éxito del programa ha mostrado que a pesar de ser útil, es necesaria una mayor fuerza de trabajo. En consiguiente, a cada científico le será asignado un asistente".

¿Asistente o perro guardián? Se preguntaba Saleon, aunque no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

"Su asistente será Sil Trells, Doctor Saleon. Ella es la más brillante de su clase y le será asignada como asistente puesto que es el investigado con mayor progreso en la estación. ¿Hay alguna objeción?"

Saleon vio a Sil Trells, una hembra Salariana con un tono curiosamente rosado y ojos expresivos, así como facciones que estaba seguro tendría a otros babeando, pero él solo veía la seriedad de su rostro. Ella no era ninguna asistente, esa mirada era la de una vigilante. Al igual que las cámaras, pero esta podía respirar.

"Bien. Espero más de este proyecto antes de avanzar a pruebas secundarias. Buen día, tengo muchos asuntos que atender" dijo Vurlon antes de marcharse sin decir otra palabra.

Con esto Saleon se encontraba de vuelta a su laboratorio. Vio mientras la joven lo seguía.

"Es un honor trabajar con usted, señor" dijo Sil.

"¿Lo es? Nunca lo he pensado. Siempre se me ha dicho que soy una compañía bastante mala, principalmente por parte de mis pacientes. Dígame, señorita Trells, ¿Cree que soy un tonto?" preguntó Saleon mientras continuaba caminando.

Su interlocutora tembló como si la hubiera golpeado.

"No, señor. No pensaría tal cosa".

Saleon asintió.

"Bien, porque estoy bien consciente de que usted se encuentra aquí para vigilarme y parece que tengo que lidiar con que me vigilen. Como si las cámaras no fueran lo suficientemente malas. Continuaré con mi trabajo, usted actuará como se la ha dicho, como la supuesta 'asistente', y reportará cualquier cosa que vea. De cualquier forma eso es lo que sucederá y me he cansado de los juegos de las capas y las dagas, cuando el juego de la vida es mucho mejor para jugarse. ¿Entendido?"

Sil inclinó su cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Está bien por mí. He escuchado sobre usted, 'Doctor', nada bueno".

"Sí, sí. Estoy seguro que ha estado bastante entretenida por las historias de mis crueles experimentos y aquellos que sufrieron con ellos. No me importa lo que piense de mí, solo no se interponga en mis juegos" dijo Saleon.

"Nunca he escuchado a nadie referirse a la vida como un juego" dijo Sil.

"Eso es porque es un juego en el que eventualmente todos perdemos y a nadie le gusta perder. En lo personal no me importa. Eso dicho, el juego de la vida que mencioné está más relacionado literalmente con la vida, especímenes si lo prefiere. Usted sabe el tipo de hombre que soy, así que seré honesto. Este mundo es una caja de arena en la que yo juego como cualquier petulante mocoso, y un día un mocoso más grande y fuerte me azotará la cara contra la tierra y arruinará mi diversión. Solo que este niño no lo hará con fuerza bruta, sino con política, una pluma y una hoja de papel que esté titulada 'Sacrificable'. Lo mismo es cierto para usted y cualquier otro en esta estación, y eso es si tenemos suerte y nuestras creaciones no nos atrapan primero. Todos jugamos el juego y todos perderemos. Todo lo que uno puede hacer es jugar bien".

"¿Alguien le ha dicho que es un hombre cínico?"

"No en realidad, aunque claro, crecí en los barrios más bajos, un lugar donde todo el mundo es tan cínico como se lo puede permitir. Es algo que viene con la vida de mierda que uno tiene. Eso dicho, sucede que pienso en mí mismo con un realista. Los cínicos y realistas a menudo están cortados de la misma tela, la única diferencia es cómo se les llama, y los nombres no significan nada para mí, señorita Trells. Un consejo, aquellos con estrellas en los ojos a menudo se encuentran cegados por ellas antes de que el brillo se desvanezca. Los cínicos y realistas, por otra parte, se encuentran siempre en lo correcto, o placenteramente sorprendidos. La galaxia es así de divertida" dijo Saleon mientras caminaba hacia su laboratorio.

Saleon sonrió mientras veía a un Varren vomitar ácidos corrosivos sobre su carne antes de que sus mandíbulas se abrieran y escupiera su propio estómago, el cual lentamente envolvió su cena.

"Eso está mejor, una bestia que no puede hablar. Nunca pensé que lo extrañaría. ¿No está de acuerdo, señorita Trells?"

"Para ser un sociópata, no es muy bueno en esconderlo" dijo Sil.

"¿Por qué lo escondería? Todos saben lo que soy".

"Es profesional".

"También llevar un traje, y no lo veo llevar uno".

"Es un laboratorio, por lo tanto, llevo una bata de laboratorio".

"Exacto. El profesionalismo tiene su lugar. Este no es el lugar. A ellos les importan los resultados, no las presentaciones, y nosotros conseguiremos los resultados que se nos han pedido. Incluso si morimos en el proceso. No porque seamos patriotas, no porque seamos los más inteligentes de una de las más inteligentes razas en existir, sino porque podemos. No necesitamos más razones que esa".

Sil vio al Varren mutante mientras succionaba su estómago de vuelta hacia sus adentros. No dijo nada mientras Saleon volvía al trabajo.

* * *

Shepard vio mientras Ashley se acercaba a terminar su último proyecto, mientras que la propia Shepard ya había terminado el propio. Kaiden se sentó tranquilamente mientras veía con poco interés mientras Shepard observaba su propio trabajo.

"Es un banyo, felicidades por pasar tres días inventando un banyo" dijo Kaiden.

Ashley sonrió mientras veía a su propio instrumento.

"Terminado, ahora tenemos la única guitarra y el único banyo que existen en el universo, vamos a usarlos. ¿Lista, Shep?"

"Sabes que sí" dijo Shepard mientras rasgaba las cuerdas de su banyo.

Ashley rasgo las cuerdas de su guitarra unas cuentas veces antes de que Shepard imitara las notas. Kaiden solo suspiró.

"Odio _Dueling Banjos_ " dijo Kaiden mientras sellaba sus oídos.

"Si odias esa canción, entonces odias la película _Deliverance,_ y si odias esa película debes odiar a Burt Reynolds, quien podría recordarte, es parte de nosotros, lo que significa que te odias a ti mismo. ¿Por qué te odias, Kaiden?" preguntó Shepard mientras continuaba con la canción.

"Esa es desquiciante lógica de troll y lo sabes" dijo Kaiden.

Ashley detuvo la melodía antes de asentir.

"Sí, Shep. Es algo difícil ser divertido cuando todos ya saben lo que vas a decir" dijo Ashley.

Shepard sonrió.

"Pero date cuenta, eso es lo genial, Ash. El mundo es como un programa de TV para nosotros. Ya que sabemos lo que los otros Individuos van a decir, tenemos tiempo para pensar en una respuesta divertida o mordaz que ya ha sido analizada por nuestra especie entera. Así que es como si somos los personajes del programa con las mejores líneas, pero todos tenemos las mejores líneas. Es genial" dijo Shepard.

"Ya sabíamos que ibas a decir eso. Bueno, no exactamente eso, pero sí sabíamos que iba a ser algo cercano a esas líneas. Lo entendemos, todos podemos ser mordaces e ingeniosos. Pierde mucho impacto cuando ya sabemos lo impactante que somos" dijo Ashley.

"¿Eso fue a propósito?" preguntó Shepard.

"No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ya sabías la respuesta".

Kaiden asintió.

"No me queda duda por qué estábamos tan aburridos. Literalmente salimos al cosmos para buscar vida alien con el fin de tener algo que hacer. No porque quisiéramos su conocimiento, o tecnología, o siquiera sus opiniones. Solo porque queríamos algo nuevo" dijo Kaiden.

Shepard se encogió de hombros.

"Cierto, pero hacia el final, antes de que Alex siquiera apareciera, los humanos se estaban quedando bastante estancados. La violencia en las películas se había vuelto mundana, todos sabíamos que esperar de una película de acción, de horror, una comedia romántica" dijo Shepard.

"¿Cómo vas de acción y horror y cambias el tema hasta una comedia romántica?" preguntó Kaiden.

"No sé, pero probablemente no importa. El punto es que siempre hemos deseado lo nuevo y eso es por lo cual, cuando las películas hacían algo nuevo, nos emocionaba tanto, porque rompía con lo cotidiano. Entonces todo el mundo lo copiaba hasta que se volvía mundano una vez más. Enfrentarlo, eventualmente habríamos alcanzado un estancamiento cultural de una u otra forma. Los aliens son la cura a ello, el picante en la vida si quieren. ¿Cómo arreglamos el estancamiento cultural? Fácil, encuentras una nueva cultura, ese es el cómo" dijo Shepard.

¿Cómo vamos de _Dueling Banjos_ a estancamiento cultural?" preguntó Kaiden.

"Ya sabes la respuesta" dijo Ash.

Kaiden alzó las manos en el aire.

"Me atraparon".

Shepard asintió.

"Esa es una de las razones por las cuales quiero compartir la cultura humana con los aliens. Tomamos un poco de ellos y yo les doy un poco de la nuestra. Para mantener el recuerdo de la humanidad vivo y tener nuestra propia cultura evolucionando en el proceso al ver lo que los aliens hacen, mientras que aplicamos algunos de los rasgos de sus culturas a la propia" dijo Shepard.

"Así que básicamente lo mismo que hacemos con la biología, pero con culturas de los aliens... Sí, me lo figuro" dijo Kaiden.

¿Qué? ¿Quién aun usa el término 'me lo figuro'?" Preguntó Shepard.

"Me gustaría volver a apuntar que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta" dijo Ashley.

"Ash tiene un punto" dijo Kaiden.

Shepard suspiró y puso su banyo a un lado.

"Cada Individuo siempre tiene un punto, Kaiden. ¡Ah! Bien, haremos algo más. ¡Oh, ya sé! Vamos a hablar sobre como Ash tiene casi exactamente el mismo nombre, excepto una inicial, que el personaje de Bruce _'The Chin'_ Campbell en _Evil Dead_ y por lo tanto debería usar una sierra eléctrica en vez de brazo".

Ash tomó su guitarra y volvió a rasgar las cuerdas.

"Sí, _Dueling Banjos_ ".

"Eso es lo que pensaba" dijo Shepard antes de que ella y el resto del grupo se congelara.

Una serie de recuerdos entraron a sus cabezas. Uno de los Evolucionados en esta estación había encontrado algo. El conjunto completo de genes Asari que estaban buscando se habían encontrado en una Asari relativamente joven que había llegado hacía poco. Blacklight había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

Shisk saltó a través del yermo que se extendía ante él, saltando de enredadera en enredadera con su clan detrás suyo. Sus armaduras de biomasa cambiaban de colores mientras se movían para mantener cierta medida de sigilo de su lado. Shisk encontró que le gustaban los nuevos poderes que le permitía tener este nuevo traje, incluso la personalidad que venía con el traje era de ayuda.

Shisk se detuvo mientras veía a un clan Vorcha relativamente grande compuesto de una docena de individuos. El grupo de tres que lo seguía vio mientras saltaba. Antes de que siquiera tocara el suelo, la coraza externa de su armadura cambió para parecerse a él. Los Vorcha del otro clan sisearon y gruñeron. Solo olían el aroma de la muerte encima de él, o más bien provenía de su armadura.

"¿Quién liderar este clan?"

Shisk vio mientras un Vorcha con armadura pesada que llevaba un conjunto de Omni-Garras dio un paso hacia adelante. Era grande, muy grande. Sobrepasaba a Shisk por más de una cabeza. Su postura era rígida mientras miraba a Shisk. Para la sorpresa de este líder, el Vorcha ante él no mostraba sumisión.

"¿Q'é querer con este clan?"

"No con este clan. Quiero que este clan unirse a mí"

El gran Vorcha rugió mientras movía sus brazos para revelar que las ya de por sí largas Omni-Garras eran más grandes que lo que Shisk pensaba.

"¡Quieres tratar de tomar nido!" dijo el líder mientras rasgaba con sus garras.

Shisk cayó sobre sus cuatro extremidades mientras hacía un salto imposible a un lado. Antes de que el arco del movimiento de las garras siquiera terminara, Shisk saltó hacia el gran Vorcha y lo embistió para que cayera al suelo. Shisk atacó incansablemente al líder caído con sus garras, cada corte haciendo que brotara sangre, pero este líder probó ser más fuerte y lanzó a Shisk a un lado.

Shisk aterrizó sobre sus pies mientras su armadura aparecía. El líder se detuvo mientras siseaba, confundido ante el repentino cambio.

"¿Q'é eso?"

Shisk no dijo nada, el líder solo gruñó mientras volvía a atacar con sus garras, dejando una estela de electricidad naranja a su paso.

"Cuando tú morir, yo tomar".

El líder atacó, desgarrando frenéticamente hacia donde estaba Shisk, quien encontró que era muy fácil esquivar los ataques. Cambió la forma de su brazo en la de un largo tentáculo que atacó y se envolvió alrededor de las Omni-Garras. Incluso si el tentáculo era electrificado por la energía que pasaba a través de él, mantuvo su forma y agarre. Los ojos del líder se agrandaron cuando sintió que lo levantaban en el aire por el brazo. Entonces vino la electricidad. El líder gritó mientras rayos viniendo de Shisk destruían sus Omni-Garras. Shisk mantuvo los relámpagos por un momento más antes de detenerse, entonces vio al líder antes de olfatearlo y lanzarlo como un trozo de basura.

"Débil" dijo Shisk.

El líder no dijo nada. Shisk se giró hacia los otros.

"Vorcha pelar por todo. Agua, comida y tierra. No más. Nos unimos, pelear por nosotros. Mostrar galaxia q'e ellos estar mal sobre nosotros. No escoria, nosotros orgullosos. Únanse a mí y probar a galaxia que tener razón".

Los otros sisearon solo por un momento antes de que el los compañeros del clan de Shisk cayeran al suelo en cuclillas, antes de erguirse. Los otros Vorcha vieron mientras armaduras similares a la de Shisk aparecían sobre ellos. Comenzaron a rugir, un fuerte rugido de aceptación. Cuando se callaron, el anterior líder se puso de pie y se acercó a Shisk.

"¿Quién ser tú?"

"Yo Shisk y uniré a los Vorcha".

El viejo líder asintió antes de bajar su postura. Shisk olfateó mientras se giraba hacia los otros.

"Vorcha malditos. Ser odiados por todos. Gente de las estrellas vernos como si ser basura y mugre, somos ignorados o tomados y convertidos en esclavos para pelear. Universo hacernos difíciles de matar, pero darnos corta vida para conocer dolor como si fuera familia. Nosotros cortar y vivir, arder y vivir, disparar y vivir, aplastar, romper, ser golpeados, pero vivir. Galaxia querer que suframos, so nos hace fuertes. Heshtok ser mundo de fuego y espinas y nosotros ser hijos bastardos de Heshtok y Heshtok odiarnos a todos".

Shisk vio mientras los otros a su alrededor sisearon y chasquearon sus dientes hacia él, pero ninguno dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Nacemos de odio y morir jóvenes. Galaxia odiar Vorcha todo lo que querer, pero seguir aquí, esto porque Vorcha fuertes. Vorcha poderosos, y Vorcha peligrosos. No más. No pelear contra otros, nosotros hijos de Heshtok, el más maldito de los planetas conocidos, y a diferencia de planeta Krogan, nuestro ser así. Guerra no hizo maldito a Heshtok, siempre fue. Vorcha haberse vuelto fuertes, pero todos ser débiles. Shisk unir Vorcha, no pelear en contra de los otros, pelear al lado de otros. Ciudadela pensar que Krogan fuertes, ellos no han visto Vorcha. Unirse a Shisk, mostrarle universo por qué Vorcha aun aquí. Heshtok intentó matarnos y saben por qué. Heshtok temernos, saber que somos fuertes. Intentar matarnos, pero solo nos hizo más fuertes. Pelear por mí no como un clan, sino como Vorcha. ¿Seguirán a Shisk?"

Shisk vio mientras los Vorcha a su alrededor se observaban entre sí, antes de volver a mirar a su líder caído, entonces le devolvieron la mirada a Shisk.

"¡Shisk! ¡Shisk! ¡Shisk! ¡Shisk!" gritaron los otros Vorcha al unísono.

Todos rugieron hacia los cielos mientras se inclinaban ante el nuevo líder del más grande clan de Vorcha que haya existido jamás y solo seguiría creciendo. Chakwas le habló a Shisk al oído.

"¿Cómo se siente traer una revolución a tu gente?"

Shisk vio hacia los otros que se unían a él.

"No ser tradición Vorcha, pero poder ser tradición Shisk".

"Te adaptarás. Tu especie siempre lo hace".

Shisk olfateó mientras veía a los otros que gritaban su nombre. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió aun no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo sentirse en esos momentos, aunque suponía que lo sabría con el tiempo.

* * *

Morinth caminó calmadamente por los pasillos y espacios abiertos de Omega. Se podría acostumbrar a esto. El único verdadero problema era la nueva especie que había aparecido en la galaxia. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre un Evolucionado su mente le gritaba 'No Presa', pero había otra parte, la parte que siempre la metía en problemas, que se sentía muy intrigada por esta nueva especie. El único problema que podía ver era qué tan poco ella (o cualquier otra persona) sabía sobre Blacklight. Había escuchado historias de otras Asari que se habían cruzado, muchas de las cuales pintaban a Blacklight como una criatura a la que temer.

¿Y por qué tenían que ser tan jodidamente espeluznantes? El rostro que tenían se veía un poco demasiado como el de una Asari, pero no del todo. El tono de su piel, sobre todo de los pálidos se veía como el color de un cadáver Asari. Los masculinos eran los peores en apariencia. El extraño pelo que les crecía en el rostro era perturbador.

Sin embargo los que eran absolutamente peor eran sus movimientos. Había un aire de depredador que Morinth encontraba perturbadoramente similar a sus propios movimientos, solo que los de Blacklight eran más refinados y tenían cierto nivel de precisión y elegancia que ella no poseía.

Dejando eso a un lado había una atracción etérea que los rodeaba. Como un Varren orgulloso, admirable como un depredador superior. Morinth siempre se había visto como una depredadora, ahora había visto al depredador ápex que vivía entre las estrellas. Y lo encontraba estimulantemente emocionante y aterrador.

Con esa conclusión, a Morinth solo le quedaba un pensamiento en mente. ¿Por qué es que tantos de ellos al parecer tenían un interés en ella? Sabía que no era su imaginación, luego de dar una mordida a su comida uno se acercó a ella y se detuvo solo por una fracción de segundo y muchos le dirigían la mirada. Solo había sido un segundo, pero había sido lo suficiente para que Morinth lo notara.

Se movió a una nueva área mientras proseguía su camino, pero cada vez se encontraba con un Individuo de Blacklight, o entraba en la habitación. No la miraban, pero podía jurar que la seguían. Lo ignoraba de momento, empujándolo a la parte trasera de su mente sol como una extraña ocurrencia. No podían saber la verdad sobre ella, puesto que apenas había llegado.

Morinth entró a un pasillo que parecía estar relativamente libre de Blacklight y se calmó al pensarlo. Se sintió un poco más en paz, al menos hasta que vio a un Turiano caminar a su lado. Un Turiano cuyo caminar era demasiado similar al de Blacklight. Ahora que lo veía, no habían más Individuos de Blacklight en esta área, pero muchas especies diferentes que se movían un poco raro. Había escuchado que Blacklight podía alterar su apariencia y ser casi indetectable y Morinth no había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo siendo poco observadora.

Su mente comenzó a correr una serie de argumentos, diciéndose que solo era ella que estaba sobreanalizando todo, o que su mente veía lo que esperaba ver. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había pasado de ver a muchos Individuos de Blacklight a ninguno en absoluto y aun así, de alguna manera, estos aliens parecían moverse como Blacklight.

La paranoia comenzó a subirle por la espina mientras notaba que un Krogan la veía directamente y no parecía respirar. Era normal que un Krogan fuera tan valiente, pero no era tan normal que no respirara. Morinth siempre mantenía un ojo vigilante por cualquier cosa que pareciera inusual. Como el Elcor que estaba segura no se encontraba ahí hace un momento, y que también se movía raro. La postura era demasiado como la de un depredador para un Elcor.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y entonces algo extraño sucedió. Como si supieran que la estaban poniendo incómoda, todos quienes pensaba que eran de Blacklight dejaron el área. No al mismo tiempo, pero si al suficiente paso para ser notado. Era casi como si pudieran ver su palpitar y reconocieran que se estaba asustando. ¿Podían hacer eso?

Antes de que Morinth pudiera hacer otra cosa, escuchó una serie de notas musicales. Se giró para ver a una Evolucionada con un extraño instrumento. Entonces escuchó las mismas notas que sonaban diferentes. Se giró para ver a otra Evolucionada sosteniendo una versión más redondeada del primero.

"Hay que respetar los clásicos. Creo que el banyo es subestimado".

"¿Me están siguiendo?" preguntó Morinth con cierta agresividad en la voz.

"Lo estábamos, pero nos notaste así que decidimos ser directos. ¿Deberíamos llevar esta conversación a otro lado?"

Morinth se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Porque tus genes nos intrigan".

Morinth sintió que su corazón se aceleraba incluso más.

"No te asustes. No vamos a lastimarte".

"¿Cómo saben que estoy asustada en estos momentos?" preguntó Morinth.

"Las feromonas en el aire son un indicio. El resto, es porque podemos ver en varios espectros, incluyendo en infrarrojo y ondas electromagnéticas, así que podemos ver tu corazón. Es algo que conseguimos de algunas especies submarinas, pero lo mejoramos para el uso terrestre. Además hay algunas cosas más obvias como dilatación de las pupilas y vasos sanguíneos subcutáneos, un ligero cambio en el patrón de tu respiración... como sea. El punto es que sabes que de lo que estamos hablando y tus genes nos interesan. Bastante en realidad".

"¿Con quién hablo?" preguntó Morinth.

"¿Me preguntas a mí en específico? ¿O a toda la Mente Colmena por la cual hablo? Porque si es lo segundo podríamos estar un buen rato aquí".

"Me refiero a ti en específico" dijo Morinth con un suave tinte de agitación.

"Llámame Shepard. Mi amiga por aquí es Ashley Williams. ¿Quién eres tú, señorita?" preguntó Shepard con extraño acento que Morinth no podía reconocer.

"Me llamo Morinth".

"Bien, Morinth. ¿Te gustaría ir a otra parte a hablar en privado? La elección de la ubicación es tuya".

Morinth vio a Shepard y luego a Ashley.

"Bien".


	21. Agentes

**NT: Una disculpa por la demora. Han pasado muchas cosas: me mandaron al diablo en un trabajo que deseaba mucho obtener, salí de viaje, salió No Man's Sky... En fin, este es el siguiente capítulo (algo más largo que los últimos) y espero volver a mi publicación semanal.**

 **Capítulo 21: Agentes**

Morinth le mostró a los tres Evolucionados su cuarto. Sus invitados vieron alrededor, a los varios objetos que Morinth había recolectado en su vida. La mayoría tenían unos cientos de años de edad. Morinth se sentó y esperó a que los Evolucionados terminaran de ver; tras terminar su tarea, los tres Evolucionados se acercaron a su sillón y la vieron con curiosidad. Morinth se tensó ante la mirada, al menos en su mente, parecía como si la estuvieran atravesando. Morinth se dio un minuto antes de ver a Shepard, quien solo sonreía.

"Entonces, Morinth. Nos estábamos preguntando si nos podrías iluminar en exactamente lo que eres" preguntó.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó Morinth con indignación.

"Oh, no hay razón. Excepto que estás hablando a una especie capaz de devorar la información de tu cráneo. Sin mencionar que estamos en un área sin testigos potenciales y la gente desaparece entre las grietas todo el tiempo. Oh, y porque pregunté amablemente. Además de eso no tienes razón para decirnos nada, pero no estaría en tu mejor interés".

Shepard vio el pecho de Morinth, y era capaz de "observar" que su corazón comenzó a incrementar los latidos por minuto, un típico signo de miedo que era universal entre las especies sensibles. Shepard sonrió y se alejó calmadamente mientras esperaba a que Morinth dijera algo.

"Soy... lo que mi gente llama un Ardat-Yakshi. Es una condición que afecta mi sistema nervioso. Cuando me uno a otro ser, mi sistema nervioso abruma el del otro y domino a mis compañeros. El resultado es la muerte".

"Y un incremento de poder" dijo Ashley.

Morinth se giró hacia Ashley con los ojos ensanchados.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?"

"Está en tus genes, de los cuales tenemos una pequeña muestra. Hicimos unas pequeñas pruebas para ver lo que podían hacer. Los resultados no fueron agradables" dijo Ashley.

Morinth solo asintió.

"Es cierto, cada vez que me uno con alguien me vuelvo más fuerte".

"¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta condición?" preguntó Shepard.

"No es popular, al menos la mayoría de mi gente la considera así. Yo creo que es el destino genético de las Asari".

"Algo difícil cuando las hace estériles" dijo Kaiden.

"Un rasgo desafortunado, pero uno que bien podría ser arreglado si las alteraciones genéticas no fueran ilegales. La experiencia es adictiva y sucede que tengo una personalidad adictiva. La verdad sea dicha me siento mal por las que son como yo y que nunca experimentarán el placer que puede traer" dijo Morinth mientras comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco.

"OK, un poco sádico de tu parte, ¿No es cierto señorita súcubo?"

"Me gusta el sentimiento, la muerte es una coincidencia... ¿Cómo me llamaste? No sé qué significa esa palabra".

"Apuesto a que no, Lilith, pero no importa. De cualquier forma esperábamos que pudieras darnos unas muestras. Nada grande: saliva, médula espinal, sangre, piel, quizás un riñón. Ya sabes, lo normal".

"¿Riñón?"

"Es una broma... Puede ser. ¿Qué tanto alcohol ingieres por lo general?" preguntón Shepard con una sonrisa que a Morinth no le gustaba ni un poco.

Kaiden suspiró.

"Ignórala. Ha estado muy aburrida últimamente. Diablos, incluso cambió de sexo hace poco solo para tener algo de lo que hablar" dijo Kaiden.

"Tienes un muy extraño sentido del humor" dijo Morinth.

"Creme, todos lo tenemos" comentó Ashley mientras volvía a rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Morinth vio de vuelta a Shepard un momento mientras pensaba todo lo que había aprendido. Luego de un momento vio a Shepard a los ojos y habló.

"Digamos que les doy las muestras... excepto el riñón. ¿Qué sucedería después?" dijo Morinth.

'Despiertas desnuda en una tina llena de hielo sin un riñón' pensó Shepard, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Eso lo decides tú· Podrías quedarte con nosotros mientras intentamos aprender algo más de tu condición, o podemos separarnos" dijo Shepard.

"¿Solo así?" preguntó Morinth con clara desconfianza.

"Solo así".

"No les creo" dijo Morinth mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

Shepard se reclinó en su silla.

"¿Sabes cómo nos enteramos sobre este rasgo de tu especie?"

"Dijeron que consumieron una muestra de mis genes de algo de comida que probé".

"No exactamente. Cuando aun nos permitían estar en la Ciudadela, teníamos un trato con varias razas. Ellos nos enviaban muestras genéticas y nosotros les dábamos conocimiento que teníamos en Relés. Habían algunas muestras de Asari que mostraban un rasgo único. Dedujimos lo más probable que hacía este rasgo, aunque solo teníamos parte de él. Verás este rasgo tuyo requiere que un conjunto de circunstancias improbables sucedan para que se manifieste en el sujeto. Eso dicho, mientras que el rasgo era interesante, nada era tan interesante como su trasfondo. Es artificial" dijo Shepard.

"¿Artificial? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si estás de acuerdo en darnos las muestras que pedimos, te diré. ¿Tenemos un trato?" preguntó Shepard.

Morinth vio alrededor mientras pensaba exactamente en lo que había dicho Shepard. No le tomó mucho tiempo.

"Bien. Les daré las muestras, pero solo si me dicen primero" dijo Morinth.

Shepard solo sonrió.

"Está bien para mí".

Shepard se movió en su asiento para estar más cómoda, luego de tronarse los dedos comenzó a hablar.

"Bien, comenzaremos con la ciencia detrás de ello. La condición que llaman Ardat-Yakshi es un desorden genético. Para que la descendencia sea una Ardat-Yakshi, ambos padres deben ser de Asari que posean el gen defectuoso. Un pequeño porcentaje de Asari son portadoras".

"¿Cómo funciona. Las Asari no usan los genes del padre en absoluto".

"Cierto. Pero si la madre ya posee una mitad del gen, este pasa sin ser alterado, si el padre también lo tiene, entonces el proceso de unión funciona de tal manera para alterar el segundo conjunto de genes y también poseer el gen. Con dos conjuntos del mismo gen, la descendencia será una Ardat-Yakshi, si ambos padres son portadores, entonces la niña tendrá una probabilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta de ser portadora, o un cuarto de probabilidad de ser una Ardat-Yakshi o libre del gen por completo".

"OK. No veo como eso puede ser artificial" dijo Morinth.

Shepard asintió antes de tomar su Omni-Herramienta. Dos representaciones holográficas de una cadena de ADN aparecieron, una era un hélice binario y la otra una extraña estructura de triple hebra. Shepard resaltó dos partes de cada una.

"Este es una Asari portadora del gen y lo que sabemos del genoma Proteano. ¿Sabías que los Proteanos poseían la habilidad de intercambiar información mediante el tacto?" preguntó Shepard.

"No, no estaba al tanto".

"Hemos encontrado que la secuencia que permite esto se encuentra en la parte resaltada del fragmento Proteano, mientras que en la muestra de la portadora Asari la parte resaltada es responsable por la condición de Ardat-Yakshi. ¿Notas algo?"

Morinth vio a ambas muestras por un largo tiempo antes de encogerse de hombros.

"No, ¿podrías iluminarme por favor?"

"Son lo mismo".

"Espera. ¿Cómo? No veo una estructura de triple hélice en el ADN de la portadora".

"En realidad solo es compensación, los químicos que codifican el gen son iguales, pero al estructura solo puede ser modificada hasta cierto punto. Se destruye y se convierte en algo diferente. La parte del gen afectada en la portadora es la misma que hemos enlazado con la habilidad de tu especie para unirse. El ADN puede no ser un plano exacto para la vida, pero podemos saber lo que hace. Ahora, ¿Cómo llegó este inusual desorden a ese lugar? Tienes dos oportunidades, y la primera no cuenta".

"Ingeniería genética. Las Asari no toman los genes del padre, así que tendría que haber sido puesta ahí" dijo Morinth al instante.

"Bingo, estrellita dorada, Morinth. No pensaba que serías una chica con cerebro".

"Considero mi asunto saber todo lo que hay de información sobre las Ardat-Yakshi, nunca encontramos el gen y secuenciamos el genoma Asari mucho antes de descubrir la Ciudadela. ¿Cómo lo encontraron?"

"Es fácil cuando eres un virus capaz de asimilar los rasgos deseables de cualquier especie y aplicarlos a ti mismo. Fue difícil de encontrar, pero tuvimos que ser muy minuciosos. Pensamos que los Proteanos usaron un vector vírico para darles esta habilidad. Lo más probable es que fuera algún tipo de arma" dijo Shepard.

Kaiden asintió.

"Una especie de súcubos capaz de volverse más fuerte cogiéndote hasta la muerte. Es genial en realidad. Es bueno que nuestra especie como un colectivo sea asexual" dijo Kaiden.

"Sí, que te cojan literalmente hasta la muerte suena poco placentero" dijo Ashley.

"Así que ¿Por qué querían este gen de mí?" preguntó Morinth, ignorando los comentarios que no le agradaban de Kaiden y Ashley.

"No, lo siento. Si quieres saber eso necesitamos las muestras" dijo Shepard.

"Entonces tómenlas, terminamos con esto" dijo Morinth.

"¿Podría ver tu brazo?" preguntó Shepard mientras su dedo cambiaba de forma para asimilarse a una jeringa. Los ojos de Morinth se ensancharon antes de inhalar profundamente y presentarle su brazo.

* * *

Las cámaras de la Thoriana habían cambiado desde la simbiosis. Ahora las partes de Blacklight y la Thoriana se habían fusionado a un nivel celular, convirtiéndolos efectivamente en dos partes de la misma red de biomasa que cubría el planeta, así como de materia de planta. La Thoriana había sido alterada en gran medida y ahora mostraba muchas mutaciones similares a vida y hongos terrestres, convirtiéndola en un ser más poderoso.

Mientras que la Thoriana ahora era parte del cuerpo de Blacklight, así como de su mente, permanecía como una entidad separada, y aun así ambas eran una faceta permanente en la mente del otro. Era como ningún otro ser que hubiera consumido Blacklight, poseyendo un nivel de individualidad que ninguna otra criatura dentro de la Colmena pudiera presumir. Dentro de su nueva mente, los Muchos de Blacklight hablaban con la Thoriana de asuntos del universo.

 _ **Si aun viven, se esconderán dentro de los océanos. Según recuerdo progresan dentro de las aguas.**_

Hay muchos planetas con océanos por buscar. Necesitamos más con que trabajar. Los creadores de los Segadores pueden haber instalado una salvaguarda que aun exista, una que debilitará a los Segadores. Puede que solo sean incapaces de alcanzarla.

 _Lo dudamos._

 _ **Cierto.**_

Estamos de acuerdo con la Thoriana, parte de nosotros comparten esa visión, pero si existe tal mecanismo, debemos saber sobre él. No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad.

 _ **¿Qué hay de las máquinas? Estos Geth, entiendo que ellos también están buscando.**_

No han encontrado nada en Omega. Continuarán su búsqueda. A pesar de la falta de progreso en el asunto de los Segadores, el resto de nuestros planes siguen su curso en buena medida. Los Vorcha están atravesando un cambio en su comportamiento, un cambio que encontramos útil.

 _Este camino que les hemos presentado es peligroso. Si no controláramos tanto lo más probable es que se destruyan a sí mismos. Al mismo tiempo nuestro control se siente desagradable._

Es cierto que es peligroso, cercano a la esclavitud. A parte de nosotros no le agrada, sin embargo admitimos que es una necesidad; sentimos que degrada a los Vorcha· ¿Tenemos el derecho a hacerles esto?

 _No, no lo tenemos. Leas damos libertad, pero solo hasta donde queremos. Poseemos el poder para someterlos a nuestra voluntad. No deberíamos tener el poder para hacerlo, incluso si solo existe una baja probabilidad de que ejerzamos este poder. Cuando el tiempo llegue, debemos separarnos de ellos._

 _ **No son más que esclavos, ¿Por qué importa?**_

 _¿Es curiosidad, Thoriana? ¿O algo más?_

 _ **No lo sé... siento como si estuviera cambiando a la par que ustedes, no estoy seguro de ser lo que una vez fui. Esta simbiosis no es como la simbiosis entre los Viejos Crecimientos.**_

Somos responsables por todo lo que hacemos y cada acción tiene sus consecuencias. Al darnos a los Vorcha como armaduras, los hemos hecho dependientes de nosotros, ¿Qué sucedería si después no pueden sobrevivir como una sociedad sin nosotros? Podrían permanecer como una sociedad unida, o volver a como eran. Sin embargo también es posible que se extingan, Hacemos lo que hacemos porque debemos, sin embargo los fines no justifican los medios.

 _Estamos de acuerdo. Sin embargo, y aunque pueda ser desagradable, aun así debemos ver el otro lado. Como una gente unida los Vorcha tienen una mayor probabilidad de sobrevivir a los Segadores. No podemos conocer el futuro, pero podemos hacer predicciones viendo al pasado. La historia se repite una y otra vez._

 _ **Esa moralidad me confunde, pero les permitiré hacer lo que les plazca. No podría detenerlos incluso si lo deseara y no lo deseo en cualquier caso.**_

Debemos considerar con cuidado la forma en la que procederemos. No extinguiremos a los Vorcha. Una vez que estén unidos crearán su propia sociedad y cultura, será interesante ver lo que sucede. Sin embargo existen más noticias que considerar. La Rachni que encontramos, es una reina. Podemos traerlos de vuelta.

 _Hemos aprendido mucho de su Mente Colmena a través de pequeñas muestras tomadas de su ADN. Podríamos ser capaces de aplicarlas a nuestra propia mente, hacerla de verdad instantánea sin importar la distancia._

Aprenderemos más primero. Alex hizo la Mente Colmena, él será el que decida si aplicar o no esos rasgos. ¿De acuerdo?

 _¡De acuerdo!_

Una vez dicho esto la larva de la reina ha comenzado a formar una crisálida de resina a su alrededor. Pronto madurará, podemos consumir la crisálida para conseguir muestras de genes. La reina poseerá todos los recuerdos de su raza si los datos que tenía la Ciudadela son correctos. Esta información podría ayudarnos a encontrar más acerca de los Segadores. La cuestión es qué hacer con ella.

 _La ayudaremos. Ella será incapaz de matarnos en su actual estado, podemos crear otro aliado como con la Thoriana o los Geth._

¿Adónde la llevaremos? ¿Dónde vivirá?

¿Por qué no a la Tierra? Es donde estará más segura.

 _ **Es una desconocida. Sin embargo nuestra simbiosis ha abierto muchas posibilidades. Bien podríamos ser capaces de incluirla y a su raza en nuestra Colmena, aprendiendo como su mente funciona. Una poderosa trinidad formada entre Blacklight, la Thoriana, y los Rachni. Todos partes de la misma Colmena que se extiende por el cosmos. Y aun así separados a diferencia de los Individuos. Tal criatura sería un rival para los Segadores.**_

 _Solo si decide hacerlo, de otra forma la ayudaremos y le permitiremos que decida._

 _ **Es elección de Blacklight. Desde esta cueva puedo hacer muy poco, incluso con el acceso permanente a tu Mente Colmena.**_

Los genes defectuosos Asari completos han sido encontrados, la sujeto ha estado de acuerdo en darnos mucho más de lo que esperábamos. El rastro de genes Proteanos nos dará una mejor imagen del genoma Proteano y como resultado más información del Faro. Puede haber información que necesitamos para destruir a los Segadores o alternativamente encontrar a sus creadores. Con eso dentro de nosotros, le preguntaremos si quiere ayudarnos.

 _Es una víctima. Sin embargo es innecesariamente maliciosa, hasta el punto de la sociopatía. Una consecuencia de su biología única y su personalidad. Además de la información del Faro, puede que podamos convertir en un arma sus rasgos. Eso dicho, una aliada Asari puede ser útil, especialmente una como ella._

Debemos tener cuidado, pero tenemos forma de asegurarnos que si decide cooperar, cumpla su parte del trato. En cuanto a su gen, puede desbloquear más del Faro, pero con pequeñas alteraciones de nuestra parte podríamos crear al máximo soldado biótico. Ya tenemos partes de los Proteanos que nos permiten intercambiar información, podemos aplicar ambos rasgos encima de nuestras propias habilidades bióticas. Podríamos llevar nuestras capacidades a un nivel más allá que el de cualquier otro.

 _ **Todos excepto el de uno, no olviden a los Leviatanes. Sus poderes bióticos son cosa de leyenda. Es desconocido para la mayoría, pero he escuchado cuentos de sus habilidades para mover planetas con solo su poder biótico. Puede que sea una exageración, pero habla lo suficiente sobre sus poderes. Son los que construyeron los Relés y la y Ciudadela. Tomaron la tecnología de Efecto de Masa a su extremo lógico y más allá.**_

¿De verdad? Los Segadores parecían los mejores candidatos para haberlos construido. Una vez dicho eso, mencionaste que llevaron la tecnología de Efecto de Masa a nuevas alturas, no estamos de acuerdo. Obviamente hicieron una pobre creación de IA. Las directivas de los Segadores están en conflicto entre sí, ahora son esta calamidad de cables y acero. Pudieron haber hecho grandes cosas con la tecnología de Efecto de Masa, pero su programación deja mucho que desear. Pasaron por alto algo que debieron haber visto antes.

 _ **Las historias mencionan que eran una raza de orgullo y arrogancia. Creían en sus propios cuentos y se veían como iguales a Dioses. Si los Segadores son un error, no los verán como tales y podrían decir que era algo en su diseño original. Por todo el poder que poseían, sus personalidades dejaban mucho que desear.**_

 _¿Qué tan seguro estás de estas historias?_

 _ **Tengo millones de años de edad. Sé cuando los cuentos son solo eso, cuentos. Pero soy lo bastante viejo para ver destellos de verdad dentro de ellos. Pocos dentro de mis esclavos a lo largo de mi vida supieron de ellos, pero los que lo hicieron pintaron lentamente una imagen de ellos como especie. Se veían como infalibles, pero la verdad es que fueron los arquitectos de su propia destrucción. Si lo que he averiguado es correcto, entonces podrían ser demasiado orgullosos para admitir esa verdad fundamental. Para ellos los errores son cosas de razas inferiores, pero no de ellos.**_

Aun así podrían tener la llave para destruir a los Segadores. Debemos ubicarlos si prevendremos la calamidad que se cierne. Si no, entonces encontraremos una forma de ponerlos de nuestro lado. Son una vieja raza, que precede incluso a los Segadores. Sin embargo no son Dioses, tampoco nosotros. Tales supersticiones e ilusiones de grandeza solo los debilitan. Conoce tus limitaciones y potencialmente puedes volverte ilimitado.

 _Deseamos hablar sobre los Quarianos._

Cierto. El Medigel se les ha dado de forma gratuita, pero necesitamos planear más allá. EL hecho es que su flota se está cayendo a trozos. Los cálculos muestran que desaparecerá dentro de las próximas dos centurias. Pueden extinguirse. Podemos darles materiales para ayudarlos, pero aun no están cómodos con nosotros.

 _Al igual que la mayoría de las especies. Aunque su conocimiento de la maquinaria es demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. Debemos encontrar una forma de que la Ciudadela se percate de esta verdad y haga algo antes de la llegada de los Segadores. Ellos, al igual que los Geth, pueden tener otra pieza en el rompecabezas para destruir a las Máquinas Dios._

No es algo difícil, incluso el Consejo reconoce el ingenio Quariano, simplemente no lo usan. Una noción estúpida basada en un error que data de hace trescientos años y en el que ningún Quariano vivo participó. Las cosas podrían ser diferentes si intentaran entender a los Geth en vez de destruirlos. Aunque este no es el caso para todos los Quarianos de acuerdo a los Geth. No importa, una galaxia unida contra los Segadores es nuestra mejor apuesta.

 _Podemos hacer poco por los Quarianos en este estado. Sus sistemas inmunes los hacen demasiado frágiles, pero su ingenio los hace letales._

 _ **¿Por qué no mejorar sus sistemas inmunes?**_

 _No. Ellos evolucionaron en un mundo con muy pocos patógenos virales y los que habían eran benéficos en su mayoría. Evolucionaron para funcionar con ellos, no para combatirlos. Es un aspecto fundamental de su biología. No podemos mejorar sus sistemas inmunes sin alterarlos significativamente, y al hacerlo ya no serían Quarianos._

 _ **No veo el problema.**_

Tu moral es tan extraña como tu forma, Thoriana. La vida es algo preciado. No somos Dioses. Donde una vez existía la humanidad, solo queda Blacklight. Hemos ganado mucho de ello, pero también hemos pedido mucho.

 _Nos negamos a volver a los Quarianos en algo más. Asume que regresan a su mundo natal con una nueva biología, ya no se encontrarían en sincronía con su entorno natal. Esos patógenos que eran ventajosos no harían nada más que morir, dejando al resto de la vida silvestre como resultado si su biología es similar, o aun peor, los patógenos podrían mutar en algo peligrosos. Cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta que debemos considerar._

Cierto. Incluso las mejores de las intenciones pueden tener los peores resultados al final. No tenemos ese derecho. Sigamos adelante. El último punto en la agenda que debemos discutir. Hemos retrasado demasiado esto: ¿Qué hacer con los esclavos Batarianos?

 _La respuesta es simple. Dicen que es su derecho cultural, si la cultura es destructiva, debes cambiarla. ¿Por qué no emplear Individuos de Blacklight disfrazados como Batarianos para iniciar una revolución y asegurarnos de que los esclavos ganen con los mínimos daños a cada lado?_

La historia se repite. La Guerra Civil de Estados Unidos de América es un evento similar a lo sugerido, y fue larga y sangrienta. Esto sería igual, solo que con tecnología avanzada, incluyendo armas de destrucción masiva. No, mientras que una revolución es necesaria, es mejor si no es violenta. La idea tiene mérito, pero algunos detalles deben pulirse.

 _ **Los recuerdos que poseen hablan de un grupo. Los Iluminati, un grupo que regía al mundo en secreto. Una conspiración que al final era falsa. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no usar eso como inspiración? Si se oponen a la guerra, entonces usen la política como arma. Rijan a los Batarianos en secreto hasta que su cultura alcance un nivel más benéfico para la supervivencia de la galaxia en contra de los Segadores.**_

 _Esa... no es mala idea._

* * *

Shepard y los otros se congelaron como estatuas luego de absorber la sangre. Morinth vio con un sentido de horror mientras sus ojos rápidamente escaneaban el cuarto. Era casi como si vieran algo que no se encontraba ahí. Morinth se sobó el lugar donde el dedo parecido a aguja de Shepard la había pinchado. Había un extraño líquido sobre la herida que parecía detener el sangrado. Había escuchado de la invención de Blacklight conocida como Medigel y suponía que era lo que veía.

Luego de unos momentos volvió su mirada a Shepard mientras la piel de esta comenzaba a cambiar y se disolvió en una masa de tentáculos. Morinth observó mientras Shepard volvía a tomar forma lentamente. Ahora era idéntica a Morinth. Era extraño ver como se disolvía de nuevo y volvía a tomar forma. Una con la que era familiar.

Sentado ante ella estaba nadie más que Alex Mercer, el más infame de los Evolucionados conocidos en la galaxia. Alex tembló un poco antes de ver a Morinth.

"Lo siento, las cosas como están decidí tomar el control desde aquí, por el momento de cualquier forma. Shepard volverá luego de un minuto. Sin embargo hay algo que quiero intentar".

Morinth solo asintió mientras Alex se ponía de pie y veía alrededor del apartamento. Ashley y Kaiden permanecieron en silencio, limitados a observar.

"Cuando nos presentamos por primera vez a la galaxia sucedieron una vez de eventos. El terror con los escáneres, la Cura, el incidente en la Ciudadela. Muchos problemas sucedieron como resultado de nuestra introducción. Como un colectivo hemos estado buscando una forma de combatir una amenaza que se acerca. Una de las posibles soluciones era averiguar lo que sabían los Proteanos. Su tecnología funciona con la habilidad innata de transmitir información y entre más nos acercamos a recrear el genoma Proteano, más nos acercamos a decodificar los archivos de Marte".

"¿Exactamente qué creen que viene?" preguntó Morinth.

"¿Creer? No. Nosotros sabemos que viene, pero llegaremos a ello en un momento. Hasta ahora eres la primera Asari que nos encontramos que no actúa con uno de los principales gobiernos de su raza. Lo que quiere decir que podrías tener mucha información que podemos acceder sin consumir a una matriarca. Ahora, algo que notamos hace poco luego de mirar el códice de tu raza fue el nivel de progreso de las Asari. Ha incrementado constantemente. Normalmente el progreso tecnológico tiene sus altas y bajas, no así con las Asari. ¿No sabes por qué? ¿O sí?"

Morinth negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca lo noté. ¿Debería?"

"Eso esperábamos, pero tu posición podría ser benéfica para nosotros, si aceptas nuestra oferta".

"Ahora una oferta. Les di las muestras que querían ¿Qué más necesitan que haga? No soy la más paciente de las personas cuando no tengo todas las cartas".

"La mayoría no lo son" dijo Alex a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

"El hecho es que gracias la tecnología de escaneo que ahora se encuentra en posesión de cada una de las grandes especies, no tenemos tanta libertad para movernos como una vez la tuvimos. Incluso con el disfraz perfecto, los escáneres, que una vez fueron un gesto de paz, ahora se meten en nuestro camino. Necesitamos agentes quienes no sean de Blacklight para ir a donde nosotros no podemos".

"Supongo que es donde yo entro".

"Así es. La idea es simple, tú permaneces en contacto con nosotros y vas a donde nosotros no podamos. Se necesitaría tener un periodo de prueba. Creemos que las Asari tienen acceso a información de los Protenanos que está siendo mantenida oculta de la galaxia como un todo, y queremos saber si es cierto o no y más importante qué información poseen" dijo Alex.

Morinth sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

"Soy una criminal buscada por la Orden de Justicia Asari. No puedo entrar a ningún mundo Asari sin atraer atención innecesaria. Sería una misión suicida" dijo Morinth.

"No si tienes nuestro conocimiento. Imagínalo, Morinth, las habilidades de una especie entera a tu disposición".

Morinth se puso de pie rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No quiero ser consumida" dijo rápidamente mientras su palpitar se aceleró a niveles peligrosos.

"Dije habilidades, no todo nosotros. Además los escáneres harían que consumirte fuera contraproducente. Hablo de algo más. Una fusión entre tú y nosotros. Nosotros te damos acceso al conocimiento de cada estilo de pelea humano, entrenamiento con armas, _know-how_ tecnológico y cualquier otra cosa que sepamos como un colectivo. Tendrías las habilidades de los más grandes asesinos, ladrones, peleadores, pensadores, científicos y demás, mientras que aun serías una Asari. Podrías confundirte con la multitud para evitar ser detectada o leer a otros tan bien que pensarán que eres telépata".

Morinth se quedó congelada mientras comenzaba a entender las implicaciones. Alex continuó hablando.

"Serías la mejor espía, asesina, hacker, soldado, mentalista o cualquier otra cosa que la situación requiera. Tus únicos límites serían físicos, pero en el ámbito mental estarías más allá que cualquier otro individuo, salvo Evolucionados, claro está. La mayoría de nosotros somos temerarios porque somos casi inmortales, así que no usamos nuestro potencial al nivel que podríamos, tú por otro lado, eres una depredadora, solo estaríamos ofreciéndote garras más filosas a cambio de que nos ayudes. Necesitamos agentes y tú no tienes lazos con nadie más que tú, pero algo grande está en el horizonte y necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Nos ayudarás a evitar la extinción de toda la vida en la galaxia, o continuarás haciendo lo que haces hasta ahora?"

"Si digo no ¿Entonces es todo?"

"Esto no es algo que vayamos a forzar, es tu elección. Si dices no, encontraremos a alguien más. Nunca más nos volverás a ver" dijo Alex.

"¿Será seguro unirme con Blacklight?"

"No moriremos si es a lo que te refieres. Puede que seas una Ardat-Yakshi, pero para nosotros incluso la muerte de un cuerpo no es sino un inconveniente temporal. En cuanto a ti, sin embargo, no puedo saberlo. Lo hemos considerado, pero no sabemos lo que pueda suceder si entras en la Mente Colmena. Pero hemos sido capaz de reducir todo el daño potencial. Al analizar las muestras que nos has dado, hemos notado que las Ardat-Yakshi tienen una mejor oportunidad de salir ilesas de una unión, que una Asari promedio" dijo Alex.

Morinth se sentó mientras consideraba seriamente todo lo que podía ir mal, entonces pensó en todo lo que podía salir muy bien.

"Mantén en mente que si estás de acuerdo, nos aseguraremos de que mantengas tu parte del trato. Aun tendrás tu libertad, pero trabajarías para nosotros. Mantén siempre esto presente".

El riesgo era alto, pero la ganancia era demasiado tentadora. No tomó mucho tiempo en decidir.

"OK. Me arriesgaré".

Alex sonrió antes de acercarse a Morinth.

"Agárrate con fuerza".

* * *

La Colmena no era como Morinth esperaba. Era un universo propio. No había arriba o abajo, no había cielo o tierra. Tampoco era un vacío como tal, pero no era material. Podía distinguir que tenía al menos tres dimensiones, probablemente más, pero notó que no tenía un cuerpo por así decirlo. Y aun así tenía una presencia de algún tipo.

La mejor forma en la que podía describir el espacio de la Mente Colmena era como una serie de agujeros, tubos y túneles que cambiaban de un área a otra. Siempre conectándose a algo más. Algunos hacían bucles sobre sí mismos, otros seguían y seguían, aparentemente sin fin. Sin embargo no habían límites verdaderos. Desafiaba toda explicación. Las cosas fluían a velocidades que Morinth sabía no podían existir en realidad. Habían nodos que parecían funcionar como áreas de puntos de concentración de un tópico en particular. Habían cuartos que conectaban cono otros cuartos y líneas que iban de un área a otra.

La parte más extraña eran las voces, que no eran voces de verdad. Eran pensamientos extraviados, recuerdos e ideas que se movían, cambiaban y rebotaban en una maravillosa y caótica armonía. Habían pensamientos difusos y sensibles combinados con los verdaderamente extraños que surgían de animales, si es que podían ser llamados pensamientos. Verdades tanto mundanas como etéreas existían todas a la vez. Todo movido por una extraña lógica que desafiaba la lógica. Morinth no estaba segura de que siquiera esto tuviera algún sentido. No importa cuando lo intentara describir en algún detalle coherente.

Todo en todo, era algo confuso. No había habla y los pensamientos no eran implantados en tu mente. Era mucho más que eso, como si miles de millones de pensamientos, algunos desconocidos y otros no, fueran propios, y aun así Morinth sabía que no lo eran. En tan solo unos momentos sentía como si de verdad conociera a la Colmena, de verdad conocerla en una forma que desafiaba la explicación. Era caótico, pero aun así tenía orden, algo de verdad contradictorio en una forma que las palabras no podían describirlo.

Se sentía libre mientras se movía por la Colmena, si es que siquiera podía ser llamado movimiento. Ideas, teorías, pensamientos, opiniones, hechos, emociones, esperanzas, sueños y todo lo que se encontraba entre ellos fluía a través de su mente e implantaba en ella conocimiento. Conocimiento, puro en su forma. Ideas que jamás consideró aparecieron en su mente y no estaba segura si eran de ella o no.

Entonces todo terminó.

* * *

Su visión era negra cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Escuchó un sonido de algo azotando, una y otra vez. Podía sentir que le salía sangre de los ojos, nariz y boca. Mientras su visión se aclaraba notó que Kaiden y Ashley la mantenían sujeta. Fue alrededor de ese momento que se dio cuenta que el sonido era ella azotando su cabeza contra una mesa. En este estado de mareo podía ver que Alex había quedado tendido en el suelo, mostrando los signos usuales de la unión. Lentamente comenzó a recuperar el movimiento.

El cuerpo de Morinth temblaba como si tuviera una convulsión, pero fue reducido por la presencia de las voces de los otros. Eso era lo más aterrador: ir del casi absoluto conocimiento al muerto y total silencio. Era algo frío, vestigio de la verdadera soledad que era opresiva en su vacuidad. Se sentía extraño y no en una buena forma.

Luego de lo que se sintieron como horas regresó a la normalidad. Su palpitar, que hace poco era más frenético de lo que hubiera pesado posible, se reducía a un nivel de cierta forma tolerable. Su piel lentamente regresaba a un color azur saludable antes de que los tambores se detuvieran. Se sentó en silencio mientras respiraba profundamente, viendo alrededor del cuarto con una nueva perspectiva de todo. Casi todo lo que sabía era puesto en duda.

A pesar del agudo dolor en su cabeza que se asemejaba a un cuchillo caliente clavado en su frente, sus únicos pensamientos eran sobre lo que veía. Cosas que nunca había considerado. Al ver el cuarto se dio cuenta de delataba mucha de su personalidad. Las expresiones faciales de Ashley y Kaiden ahora parecían menos extrañas que antes. De hecho podía leerlos bastante bien.

Notó que habían otras siete rutas de escape en su cuarto que nunca había considerado. Lo cierto es que la mayoría de ellas eran mucha mejor alternativa que sus usuales planes de respaldo, si se usaban correctamente. Vio a algunos artefactos en su apartamento y se dio cuenta de los posibles usos que tenían. El Helex que tenían en el baño podía ser fácilmente convertido en un arma con algunos otros compuestos que tenía en casa, convirtiéndolo en un buen veneno no letal para la mayoría de especies levo-amino y en uno mortal para cualquier dextro-amino. No sabía por qué le venía a la mente, pero era algo útil si las cosas iban mal.

Luego de absorber sus alrededores sus temblores se detuvieron del todo. Se sentía exhausta mientras veía a la red de quebraduras que se formaron en su mesa por azotar repetidamente la cabeza contra ella. Basado en la forma que tenía, debía haber golpeado su cabeza al menos cinco veces. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero lo hacía. Habían otros dolores en su cuerpo a los que simplemente se había acostumbrado y que ahora sabía sin duda que podía arreglar con facilidad con algunos tratamientos médicos que ella misma podía administrar.

"Morinth, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Kaiden mientras examinaba sus ojos, probablemente viendo los vasos de sangre que estallaron basados en el color de su visión y el pequeño dolor en sus ojos.

"Bien".

Morinth negó con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta que ya no sangraba. Con base en la sensación de frialdad fue capaz de deducir que habían aplicado Medigel. Alex estiró los brazos mientras se tronaba el cuello.

"Freíste cada nervio que hice crecer para permitirte entrar en la Colmena. Están arreglados, pero aun así fue todo un logro. Ya no me necesitan aquí" dijo Alex mientras veía a Kaiden.

"Ya saben que hacer, no necesitan mi ayuda" dijo Alex mientras se disolvía en una masa de tentáculos que se movían lentamente y tomaban la forma de Shepard, o al menos Morinth pensaba que era Shepard. Mientras que las facciones permanecieron similares, ahora tenía el aspecto de un macho.

"Eso fue divertido" dijo Shepard mientras veía a Morinth.

"Así que, te cruzas con un Krogan en un pasillo con muy poco espacio para maniobrar. Está a tres metros de distancia y te quiere muerta. ¿Cómo lo sometes?" preguntó Shepard.

"¿Mano a mano o tengo un arma?"

"Mano a mano".

"La visión de los Krogan es amplia, pero tiene dificultad enfocando. Una embestida biótica o movimientos erráticos para acercarme. Golpear al ojos, ciego. Un golpe fuerte en la garganta, evita Ira de Sangre. Una patada al tórax, se dobla por reflejo. Tomar la cabeza y girar. Muerto".

"Misma situación, pero con un cuchillo de 15 centímetros".

"Embestida biótica para acercarse, o movimientos erráticos, lanzar el cuchillo entre las hendiduras de la cabeza. Tomar el mango fuertemente. Retorcer y jalar. La cresta entera es removida si se hace bien. Golpear donde estaba la cresta con ambas manos, el cuchillo, o la propia cresta. Muerto si se hace con bastante fuerza. Sino queda inconsciente. Pisotear el mismo punto. Definitivamente muerto".

"Misma situación, pero con un lápiz".

"Acercarse, apuñalar el ojos, cegado. Golpear el lápiz con suficiente fuerza para hundirlo, atraviesa el cerebro. Muerto".

"De hecho eso funciona para todas las especies" dijo Shepard.

"Que incluyen a los Krogan".

Shepard sonrió.

"Turiano".

"Acercarse a un lado, patear a la rodilla, tomar brazo y jalar. La pierna se tensa, atacar bajo la mandíbula o el ojo, tomar la cresta de la cabeza, girar para romper el cuello. Muerto".

"Hembra Turiana. Sin cresta".

"Colocarse enfrente. Doble golpe justo por debajo de los ojos, codazo al cuello, barrer las peinas mientras te abalanzas sobre el blanco, tomar la mandíbula y la nuca. Giro rápido. Muerta".

"Asari".

"Colocase frente a ella, golpe a la garganta. Tomar brazos para asegurar que no pueda usar bióticos de forma efectiva. Lanzar por la cadera, tomar la nuca y la quijada y el impulso rompe el cuello. Muerta".

"Blacklight".

Morinth permaneció en silencio antes de sonreír.

"Mantener la distancia. Usar mucho fuego y bombas".

Shepard sonrió.

"Necesitas información de un Hanar. ¿Cómo sabes si está mintiendo?"

"Mirar el brillo, si miente la bioluminiscencia se reduce un poco. Hacer preguntas de las que sepa la verdad y comparar el brillo ante una posible mentira. El tono de piel puede variar un poco si planea mentir. Los vasos sanguíneos pueden pulsar o sus piernas pueden tensarse, pero no es siempre el caso, ya que la gravedad del lugar puede ser algo a lo que no estén acostumbrados".

"Volus".

"Táctica común: los Volus respiran más para darles tiempo para pensar una mentira. Si respiran más de lo normal lo más probable es que sea una mentira. De otra forma es difícil saberlo. La violencia usualmente los hace hablar".

"Elcor".

"Usualmente te dicen. De lo contrario mirar la postura y la boca. Una pobre postura puede significar una mentira. Si la boca tiembla a menudo la declaración en su oración debería ser cuestionado. Los Elcors tienen problemas mintiendo, y aquellos que pueden hacerlo no son muy buenos".

"Cuando digo 'Segador', ¿Qué te viene a la mente?"

Morinth abrió la boca antes de que sus ojos dejaran de enfocarse en el cuarto. Su palpitar se aceleró, sus palmas se humedecieron y sus pupilas se dilataron. Su respiración se volvió errática antes de que se tensara. Entonces vomitó los contenidos de su estómago.

"Creo que lo entiende, Shep" dijo Ashley.

"Sí, creo que sí".


	22. Blacklight se infiltra intencionalmente

**Capítulo 22: Blacklight se infiltra intencionalmente**

Saleon se sentaba con calma mientras veía a la bestia ante él. Era una joven, pero enorme bestia que solo crecería más. Otra prueba de concepto de lo que intentaba alcanzar. Era un híbrido entre los dos Varren mutantes, con el cerebro de uno y el sistema digestivo del otro, haciendo que esta criatura fuera la prueba necesaria para convencer a los demás de iniciar las pruebas secundarias. Saleon escuchó pasos acercarse desde el pasillo. Era Sil. Como se esperaba, entró en el cuarto.

"Doctor Saleon, yo..." Sil se congeló mientras veía al Varren mutante que estaba, de hecho, suelto.

La criatura estornudó mientras olfateaba el cuarto. Entonces se giró directamente hacia Sil y comenzó a gruñir. Saleon asintió mientras comenzaba a escribir en su tableta.

"Fascinante ¿no es cierto? Los rasgos que queríamos en un solo individuo han sido puestos en uno. En realidad no era tan difícil una vez que dedujéramos que fue mal con ese tumor en forma de Varren... olvidé su nombre oficial, no es que importe. Fue un fracaso después de todo" dijo Saleon.

Para este punto Sil ya se había colocado contra la pared.

"¿Por qué está suelto?" preguntó en un susurro y respirando con dificultad.

"No significa un riesgo. Parece reaccionar al estado emocional de los demás. Es ciego. No estoy seguro si es genético o es un defecto" dijo Saleon mientras bajaba su tableta para ver a la criatura.

"Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy aquí" dijo Saleon.

"Necesitamos contenerlo" dijo Sil por lo bajo mientras la criatura comenzaba a olfatear de nuevo.

"Eventualmente, sí. Pero por ahora quiero ver cómo se comporta el sujeto. También he querido hablar con usted sin que interrumpa mi tren de pensamientos con cuestiones inútiles".

Sil, con la espalda contra la pared, se movió por el cuarto mientras la bestia se acercaba más y más, aparentemente seguida por su esencia. La cosa que apenas podría ser llamada un Varren gruñó y olfateó hacia donde había estado mientras su lengua entraba y salía de su hocico, una y otra vez como si estuviera probando el aire, similar a una lagartija. Lamió la pared donde había estado Sil antes de ignorarla y moverse para seguir su esencia. Sil se movió con cuidado para evitar ser detectada, mientras que maldecía a Saleon por estar demente.

"Esa fue una mutación inesperada, la lengua podría ser un resultado de su inusual sistema digestivo. Me hace preguntar qué más puede hacer".

"Póngalo en una jaula. Está poniendo en peligro toda esta estación" susurró Sil.

Saleon parpadeó y tuvo la decencia de verse impactado por esa declaración.

"¿Lo hago? Supongo que sí, pero no por esto. Estamos colocando rasgos desconocidos en un animal de manada peligroso. De verdad no tenemos idea de qué resultado van a tener, esto no es tanto ciencia como meras suposiciones y las esperanzas de un idiota de que no terminemos matándonos. De verdad cada persona en esta estación está siendo puesta en riesgo. Solo le estoy dando a nuestras creaciones el respeto que merecen".

La bestia se movió por el cuarto de forma aleatoria, ya sin seguir la esencia de Sil. La asistente vio mientras la criatura comenzaba a dirigirse hacia Saleon. Sil se congeló mientras la bestia caminaba justo enfrente de Saleon solo para detenerse mientras su lengua volvía a salir. Entonces se giró directamente hacia su creador. Saleon se puso de pie mientras veía que la lengua de la criatura se acercaba hacia él. Sil se preparó para verlo morir solo para quedarse impactada cuando la bestia se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró por completo. Saleon asintió.

"La sociopatía tiene sus ventajas. Sabe, me gustaría pensar que el comportamiento sociópata y psicópata no es un reflejo de mi retorcida química cerebral, sino como el reflejo de una sociedad como la nuestra. Después de todo nuestra sociedad anima el comportamiento sociópata. Todos intentan mejorar sus vidas y muchos no tienen demasiadas opciones. Toman lo que pueden y al demonio con cualquiera que tengan que pisotear para conseguirlo. ¿Es eso sociopatía? ¿O supervivencia?"

Saleon se encogió de hombros mientras el Varren comenzaba a sisear y buscar en el cuarto con más ferocidad.

"Los que son dueños de corporaciones son movidos por un imperante sociópata. Al demonio con la conservación del ambiente o la comodidad de unos pocos, nuestras necesidades son más importantes que la comodidad o la preservación. Puedo respetar la honestidad de ese hecho. Las reglas del juego han sido hechas de tal forma que el comportamiento sociópata permite que la galaxia continúe funcionando de forma agradable. El estatus quo requiere que de un sociópata para la supervivencia. Debido a ello nunca seremos libres de individuos como yo. Es algo que me reconforta".

Saleon vio mientras la bestia parecía volver a concentrarse en el aroma de Sil, y lo siguió con cuidado. Como se esperaba, Sil se movió con cautela para evitar la detección por parte de la bestia. Saleon se preguntaba cuánto más tiempo duraría el juego hasta que la encontrara.

"¿Entonces por qué los sociópatas son mirados con desdén? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo. Si consigues resultados, ¿Por qué el viaje hecho para conseguirlos debería importar? ¿El individuo es más importante que el todo? Quizás nunca lo entenderé, y puedo aceptar eso. También pienso que es la razón por la que encuentro a Blacklight tan interesante. Note que como especie son muy generosos, casi al punto de la locura. Le han regalado al Consejo los escáneres para detectarlos, negando su principal ventaja en la alteración de su forma; les regalaron conocimiento sobre los Relés de Masas y al hacerlo abrieron muchos proyectos que estaban condenados al fracaso antes de obtener esa información. Son la única sociedad donde la mayoría escucha a la minoría y toma todas las opiniones en consideración. La empatía está ahí porque todos sienten todo dentro de su sistema. Me pregunto qué sucedería si un sociópata como yo fuera consumido en ese sistema. ¿Sería libre de mi comportamiento sociópata? Posiblemente, pero me gusta ser como soy".

Saleon movió la mano a un lado de su asiento, de donde sacó una vara para electrocutar. Caminó con calma a la bestia y la electrocutó tras lo cual la llevaba lentamente hacia su jaula. La bestia se quejaba mientras seguía las órdenes y cayó luego de volver a su prisión. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de echarse a dormir. Saleon cerró la puerta de la jaula y la cerró. Lanzó la vara a su escritorio antes de tirar un montón de carne a la jaula. Vio mientras la lengua de la cansada bestia probaba la esencia antes de escupir ácidos sobre la carne. Saleon asintió antes de tomar su tableta y comenzar a escribir notas en ella.

"Me estaba sintiendo bastante filosófico este día. Me gusta pensar en asuntos de los que no tengo esperanza de entender, mantiene el cerebro fresco si siempre intenta trabajar en un problema. Venga, Sil Tells, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer" dijo Saleon mientras dejaba el cuarto.

Sil, quien estaba reclinada contra una pared, se resbaló hacia el suelo con alivio de que la criatura volviera a donde pertenecía. Vio con asco mientras expulsaba su propio estómago sobre el charco que una vez fuera carne. Estaba segura que nunca olvidaría esto hasta su último día y considerando a quién estaba vigilando, estaba segura que sería bastante pronto.

* * *

La historia de los Batarianos es algo muy voluble de la que no aprenden, debido a que, como muchas otras, es modificada retrospectivamente por los ganadores quienes ponen más énfasis en sus 'hazañas heroicas' que en la verdad. Como tal hemos tenido muchos problemas en entender cómo la historia de los Batarianos llevó a su estado actual. Para resumir la historia, la Hegemonía Batariana es desafortunadamente un sistema político muy familiar, y para nuestra miserable suerte, es el más difícil de cambiar: una teocracia.

 _Maravilloso._

 **Eso hace el plan un poco más difícil.**

Pero no imposible.

 **¿Los gobernantes dicen tener autoridad divina?**

No, solo dicen tener la mejor interpretación de las antiguas escrituras. Las reglas cambian, se pueden hacer edictos y se pueden dar y quitar derechos mientras discuten más y más en lo que es alegórico y literal dentro de sus escrituras. La mayoría están de acuerdo que gran parte es alegórica, pero pueden pasar mucho tiempo en determinar lo que la alegoría intenta decir. Eso dicho, la iglesia y el Estado son la misma entidad.

 _Esto va a ser mucho más duro de lo que pensábamos._

 **No necesariamente. EL plan aun puede funcionar. Solo tendremos que ser creativos. He tomado muchos esclavos religiosos en el pasado, envenenando sus mentes para que me vieran como un aspecto o un agente de sus deidades.**

Es va a ser un problema, ya que tienen dos deidades, ambas muertas... temporalmente de cualquier forma y en la más compleja de las formas.

 **No entiendo ¿Por qué no podría decir ser una de las dos?**

 _Lo que la Mayoría intenta decir es que los dos dioses tienen una compleja relación, ambos son vistos como rotos. El primero es el Dios de la Vida y el Caos, quien se cree que es la deidad cuyas piezas rotas hacen una mitad del alma Batariana. El segundo representa a la Muerte y el Orden, cuyas partes se cree hacen la otra mitad del alma. Cuando un Batariano muerte, si ha seguido las escrituras entonces creen que su alma unificada crea una nueva deidad, hecha de ambos Dioses. Si no siguió las escrituras, entonces su alma se divide y vuelve a los Dioses originales._

 **Que complicado e innecesariamente confuso. Aun no lo entiendo.**

Está basado en el concepto de la unidad. Si obedeces las escrituras entonces contribuyes a crear una única y todopoderosa deidad. Si no las sigues, entonces solo contribuyes a crear dos quienes combatirían a la otra por toda la eternidad, causando conflicto. La constante es la paz. Históricamente si no sigues las enseñanzas no eres asesinado, ya que hacerlo solo le daría una parte de tu alma a cada deidad en vez de a la unificada. En vez eres esclavizado para pagar por el crimen de herejía, para que cuando mueras tu alma vaya al Dios todopoderoso.

 **¿Creen que las otras especies sensibles de la galaxia tienen almas que pueden ir a alguno de los Dioses menores o al todopoderoso?**

 _No, solo los Batarianos._

 **¿Entonces por qué esclavizan a otras especies si la esclavitud es un pago por el crimen de herejía?**

Es solo el origen de la esclavitud, basado en lo que hemos encontrado. Este ya no parece ser el caso. No ha sido de esta forma por miles de años. La esclavitud se volvió un punto tan fuerte de su cultura que perdió su significado original.

 _En otras palabras ya no creen en su patética escusa del pago por el crimen de herejía, o crear un Dios unificado como una razón para la existencia del crimen de esclavitud. Cambió a través del tiempo para volverse algo más, un símbolo de estatus. Ahora solo son negocios. Ya que otras especies son vistas como esclavos exóticos, pueden ganar más créditos con ellas._

 **En otras palabras no podemos usar esto como excusa para al menos eliminar la esclavitud de especies diferentes a los Batarianos.**

Tristemente así es, el mercado exótico es el más redituable de todos. De hecho los esclavos Batarianos están en una baja histórica debido a ello. Hace que los que capturan esclavos se vuelvan muy ricos y al hacerlo le dan donativos a la iglesia para que a nadie le preocupe. De hecho no es poco común que los líderes comisionen las expediciones de captura de esclavos.

 _En otras palabras, si vamos a cambiar la cultura, podríamos que tener que consumir o copiar a más individuos que con los que nos sentiríamos cómodos._

Desafortunadamente sí. Puede que tengamos que ir tan lejos como para reemplazar a los líderes en su totalidad con nosotros o aquellos con opiniones no tan extremas. Los ciudadanos no reciben información sin que la iglesia se asegure de aprobarlos. En otras palabras, información censurada más allá de todo reconocimiento. Si vamos a hacer algo es donde debemos iniciar. Tenemos que darle a la gente información sin sesgos.

 **Pensé que no querían usar la violencia.**

No es violencia, es meramente libertad de información.

 _Lo que la gente haga con la información es cosa suya. Si sucede que permite una oportunidad para que nos infiltremos más profundamente, entonces erá un bono._

 **Que astuto. Lo apruebo.**

Sabemos demasiado poco sobre los ciudadanos Batarianos, solo que no tienen permitido abandonar sus mundos a menos de que sean soldados. Son constantemente expuestos a contenido censurado que principalmente es propaganda. La verdad podría romper su ignorancia lo suficiente para trabajar a nuestro favor, pero antes de que eso suceda, necesitamos infiltrarnos a Khar'shan. Su aislamiento hace que sea algo difícil, pero no imposible. Una vez ahí podemos hacer lo que debemos.

 **¿Cuál es su plan?**

 _Creemos que estarás placenteramente sorprendido._

* * *

Morinth parpadeó mientras veía al Volus que pasaba. Rasguños en su traje sugerían problemas con la Manada Sangrienta. Muchos de los rasguños, mientras que casi demasiado pequeños para verse, empataban las marcas de garra de un Krogan. La quemadura en su muñeca era de una Omni-Herramienta, sin embargo basados en el tamaño de la marca de la quemadura era una Omni-Herramienta en _overclock_ , algo que favorecía la Manada Sangrienta. En adición, su comportamiento agitado era fácilmente interpretable como un signo de que en el problema en el que estuviera metido, aun no se había terminado.

Morinth vio a un Turiano. Un cuerno perdido sugería un rifle de francotirador basado en la forma de la herida. Una decoloración en su palma sugería un ataque de Batariano, pues era sabido que los Batariano a menudo cargan con hojas que se usan para hacer tés que causan una decoloración en la piel de especies dextro-amino debido a una reacción inusual. Lo más probable es que su cuerno hubiera sido arrancado por un francotirador Batariano. La mandíbula temblorosa era clave en delatar que había hecho algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso. Morinth suponía que había matado al francotirador y no en una forma muy honorable.

Morinth parpadeó. Desde que aceptara la oferta de Blacklight, no podía ver a nadie sin que su cerebro encontrara pequeños detalles e hiciera saltos de lógica que más a menudo que no, eran correctos. Cuando le preguntó a un Quariano que nunca había conocido si se mantenía lejos de los motores de la nave, luego de deducir que la pierna herida que tenía, así como la formación de una quemadura en su traje, los cuales más que probablemente se debían al motor de un vehículo 790, el cual tenía un motor distinguible que podía causar quemaduras químicas si las células de combustible eran vejas; el Quariano preguntó como sabía, tras lo cual Morinth se quedó perpleja y se alejó. Incluso ella no sabía cómo sabía eso, lo cual era muy confuso.

En todas partes veía y llegaba una conclusión tras otra, era un poco sobrecogedor por decir lo menos. Morinth se restregó los ojos antes de avanzar en la línea. Había comprado un boleto a Thessia, donde intentaría ver si las Asari de verdad tenían datos Proteanos como Blacklight sugería. Basada en la información que le habían dado, parecía algo altamente probable.

Los datos parecían sugerir que el constante alzamiento en la industria para las Asari iniciaron unos 200 años antes de que descubrieran la Ciudadela. Entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era donde estaba almacenada la información. Morinth sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba aclarar su mente, solo porque pensar demasiado le daba dolor de cabeza y había tenido suficiente de eso cuando un virus en forma de hombre le había metido en la cabeza conocimiento que se sentía como un martillo del tamaño del _Destiny Ascension_.

"Siguiente" dijo la chica del escritorio.

Una Asari, joven. Sus características físicas sugerían una familia bien acomodada con una cantidad decente de créditos para darle dientes tan limpios y rectos que Morinth estaba tentada a golpear para tirárselos o meter su lengua en la boca de la chica por unos veinte minutos hasta poder encontrar un hotel apropiado y freír su sistema nervioso. Aunque mejor eliminar esa segunda opción: estaba saliendo con un Elcor basado en la marca que tenía en el cuello que solo podía hacerse con la... boca de un Elcor. Muy distintiva. Entonces la tentación era romperle los dientes, porque pocas cosas eran peores que un Elcor enojado encontrando que te estás cogiendo a su novia.

Morinth le dio a la chica sus papeles básicos, por los cuales había pagado mucho dinero y sabía que el Volus a quien se los había comprado se había quedado viendo por demasiado tiempo su trasero porque era soltero. Ningún Volus en una relación tendría un traje y oficina así de sucios. Morinth se preguntaba si dicho Volus estaba flotando en el aire justo en esos momentos. Había puesto energía suficiente biótica en ese ataque para darle energía a una singularidad biótica. Quizás en alguna parte había un Volus flotando que nunca volvería a tocar el suelo. Esperaba que fuera cierto, era demasiado malo que su nuevo conocimiento en el funcionamiento de los bióticos le decían que muy probablemente el sucio bastardo solo flotaría por unas horas. La ignorancia de verdad era una bendición.

"Shialt Gilsarok... es un nombre muy distintivo" dijo la joven Asari.

"Mi padre fue un Krogan" dijo Morinth.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo la chica mientras le devolvía sus papeles. Dio una falsa sonrisa de dientes demasiado perfectos y se despidió de Morinth.

"Disfrute su viaje".

Morinth asintió el segundo que su puño sintió la necesidad de golpear a la chica en el rostro. Resistió la tentación, pero se recordó que la siguiente vez que tuviera que golpear a alguien, lo haría el doble de fuerte. Quizás si tenía su suerte, sería su madre. Eso sería divertido.

* * *

El mundo Salariano de Galnor era uno de los paraísos exteriores de la especie Salariana, y desafortunadamente uno demasiado cercano a espacio Batariano. Cuando las naves bajaron sabían que algo iba a suceder. Tusar Urbane, como se llamaba, vio en con asco mientras los Batariano rodeaban grupos de Salarianos. Vio mientras un grupo de Batarianos se acercaban con rifles levantados. No ofreció resistencia mientras lo llevaban a su nave.

Dentro vio a Salarianos tanto jóvenes como viejos encadenados a la pared. No fue mucho tiempo antes de que se uniera a sus hermanos. Una vez que le pusieran los grilletes, los guardias se marcharon dejando a los esclavos en un cuarto que olía a suciedad y sangre. Nadie vio mientras sus manos cambiaban de forma y se deslizaban con facilidad por las esposas. El Salariano vio mientras otros a su alrededor lo veían tanto con esperanza como con miedo. Levantó su índica y los otros vieron como cambiaba de forma, convirtiéndose en un largo tentáculo.

"Eres de Blacklight" susurró uno de ellos.

"Pero nací como Salariano" dijo Tusar mientras sus dedos se deslizaban a través de las cerraduras de los grilletes de los otros para manipularlas.

Con un suave sonido se abrieron y siguió con el próximo. Pronto todo se encontraban libres. Asintió antes de ver alrededor a los ahora libres Salarianos quienes se sobaban las muñecas y se atendían las heridas. Permaneció en silencio mientras se movía hacia la puerta y la abrió usando pura fuerza para abrir la cerradura. Se dio la vuelta.

"Por favor permanezcan aquí, me ocuparé de esto. Cuando vuelva les mostraré la salida".

Nadie dijo nada mientras Tusar caminaba calmadamente a través de la nave. Su piel se volvió de un color oscuro mientras se movía por sus corredores como un asesino esperando la oportunidad de golpear. Vio a un guardia Batariano sosteniendo un rifle estándar. Tusar se movió con cuidado por las paredes usando ventosas microscópicas que se encontraban en sus palmas y le servían para escalar las paredes. Se movía como una araña mientras su visión se convertía en infrarrojo.

Tusar se colocó detrás de un guardia y lo tomó por la garganta mientras su otra mano le tapaba la boca. El guardia no tuvo ni el tiempo de reaccionar mientras tentáculos atravesaban su carne y lo absorbían hacia el cuerpo de Tusar. Una vez terminado, Tusar se colocó donde el guardia se encontraba. Parpadeó mientras se volvía a convertir en una masa de tentáculos. La pila se dividió en dos, el primero una réplica de Tusar y el otro el guardia, quien tomó su rifle para seguir caminando por la nave.

El conocimiento del guardián fue agregado a Tusar, quien vio como el nuevo miembro de Blacklight se movía. No debería ser difícil usar la biomasa de los Batarianos para crear unos cuantos Individuos con forma de Salarianos, con mente propia y aun tener la cantidad de biomasa necesaria para crear la cantidad necesaria de Batarianos. Todo se trataba de administrar los pocos recursos que tenían para crear el máximo efecto. Claro que no serían la misma cantidad de 'Salarianos' que antes, pero los Batarianos no contaban nuevos esclavos hasta llegar a su espacio. Solo hacía que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles.

La Bionave voló por el mundo de agua mientras trozos de su carne caían al agua y se convertían en una especie de peces gigantes que nadaban en los océanos del planeta. La Bionave se movió muy por encima de las nubes, más allá de la lluvia, esperando. Debajo del océano, las criaturas acuáticas nadaban en las profundidades. Cambiando de forma. Dándose rasgos necesarios para sobrevivir a la intensa presión. Pronto las cosas que una vez parecían híbridos de serpiente y tiburón, se cubrieron de parches bioluminiscentes y largos tentáculos con órganos brillantes y células electroreceptoras.

Algunos habían cambiado completamente, asemejándose a calamares mientras se sumergían más en lo profundo de los océanos en busca de algo. Una de las criaturas se cruzó con algo interesante. Una gran irregularidad en el lecho marino, que podía ser el lugar de descanso de una enorme criatura. Usando una boca similar a un filtro, tomó galones de agua por bocanada mientras separaba la vida animal y las plantas, hasta que encontró algo que se correspondía con células de la piel, aunque de ninguna especie con la que Blacklight fuera familiar.

Tan pronto como fue descubierto, enjambre sobre enjambre bajaron para ver de dónde podrían provenir esas células muertas. Las criaturas se sumergieron más profundamente en el abismo. Decenas de miles de las siempre cambiantes criaturas se sumergieron para investigar.

Mientras tanto, encima de la enorme Bionave habían crecido cientos de tentáculos de Pústulas Infectadas que estallaron y crearon Voladores. Las criaturas planearon sobre los océanos, ocasionalmente entrando en caída libre con sus alas plegadas y sumergiéndose en el agua para tomar algo de la vida que existía en este planeta y que pudiera tener rasgos útiles. Eran igualmente ágiles en el agua como en el cielo.

Cuando la Bionave terminara de crear Voladores, se dividió a la mitad y cada parte se convirtió en otra Bionave que se dividió, esto se repitió una y otra vez hasta que una docena de Bionaves pequeñas, del tamaño de una ballena se esparcieran por el planeta para buscarlo mejor. Volaron por el planeta buscando y recolectando, si los Leviatanes se encontraban aquí, entonces Blacklight los encontraría, o al menos reduciría su búsqueda.

* * *

En Eden Prime, los trabajadores Batarianos estaban haciendo carreteras para ir del puerto principal a los varios asentamientos que existían. La mayoría de los caminos eran prefabricados, lo que significa que solo tardarían unos meses en terminar. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que la tierra se asentara.

Cientos de trabajadores y esclavos cavaban para crear un terreno nivelado para que las carreteras fueran construidas. Uno de los esclavos, un joven Batariano conocido como Gretin, se detuvo mientras veía a una esclava Asari a su lado.

¿"Dijiste algo?" preguntó Gretin.

La Asari, nombrada Myar lo vio antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No. ¿Estás oyendo cosas? No importa, deberías volver al trabajo antes de que te encuentren perdiendo el tiempo".

El Batariano asintió y continuó su trabajo. Usando un láser de minería de corto alcance para nivelar el terreno y romper la roca, trabajaba diligentemente desde que el sol se alzaba en lo alto del cielo. Uno de los amos de los esclavos caminó hacia ellos, viendo como los esclavos trabajaban y sostenía un rifle como una madre cargaría a un bebé. Gretin simplemente continuó trabajando, no quería soportar un castigo que era reservado para aquellos que perdían el tiempo.

En esos momentos, el corazón de Gretin se aceleró mientras continuaba usando el láser al suelo hacia una roca de forma inusual. La maldita cosa simplemente no quería romperse. Luego de casi diez minutos, Myar, quien trabajaba a su lado alzó una ceja mientras veía a la roca que Gretin intentaba destruir. Extrañamente era simétrica. Algo extraño para una roca. Myar vio al amo quien estaba ocupado viendo a un grupo de Batarianos que habían colapsado.

Myar se sentía mal por ellos, pero justo ahora su principal preocupación era el que se encontraba a su lado, si el amo veía que Gretin tenía problemas, entonces ella estaría en tantos problemas como él simplemente por estar demasiado cerca. Había tenido suerte de haber nacido con más fuerza que una Asari promedio, y no quería simplemente ser el juguete que calentara la cama de algún amo.

Myar vio a Gretin.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó en un susurro lo bastante alto para que Gretin escuchara.

"La maldita roca no se rompe" dijo Gretin.

"Es un láser minero, tienen problemas con el metal. Quizás es el problema" sugirió Myar.

Gretin pensó por un momento antes de asentir. Apuntó el láser para cortar la tierra que mantenía la roca en un intento de aflojarla, en vez de intentar cortarla. No fue mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que el objeto era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Mucho más grande.

Pronto el agujero alrededor del extraño objeto se volvió muy profundo mientras más rocas y tierra eran destruidas. Era de hecho metal y partes de él parecían brillar con una luz verde y etérea. Fue alrededor de ese momento que Gretin se dio cuenta de lo que era, algo lo bastante grande para decírselo a los amos.

"Puede que necesite decirle a los amos sobre esto" dijo Gretin.

Los ojos de Myar se agrandaron.

"Podríamos meternos en problemas, o peor".

Gretin sabía a lo que se refería con eso. No era un secreto que dentro de los esclavos, una Asari haciendo labor manual no era muy raro, no algo que nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero aun así raro. Si Myar atraía la atención de algunos de los amos, potencialmente podría terminar en una posición mucho peor que esta. Sin embargo si esta cosa era útil y los amos descubrían lo que era, entonces tanto él como Myar terminarían rotos en más de una forma, dependiendo de los gustos de los amos.

"Solo no atraigas atención hacia ti, deberías estar bien. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que sea algo lo suficientemente grande para recibir mayores porciones en nuestras comidas".

Los ojos de Myar se achicaron.

"Ahora no es tiempo para pensar en el estómago" dijo,

"Tenemos que comer. Mira, solo cambia lugar con ese tipo a tu lado, estarás bien. Espero" dijo Gretin.

A Myar no le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero decidió intentarlo. Afortunadamente el Turiano a su lado había escuchado su conversación y estaba de acuerdo en cambiar de lugares. Una vez que el cambio estuviera hecho Gretin llamó al amo.

Afortunadamente el amo parecía tener mayor interés en el objeto que en otra cosa. Le reconoció a Gretin y al Turiano por haberlo excavado. Para este punto los otros amos y sirvientes se habían acercado a ver el objeto lentamente y lo sacaron de la tierra. Uno de ellos, un Batariano muy viejo con piel decolorada vio al objeto con reconocimiento en sus ojos.

"Es un Faro Proteano".


	23. Frío como el Hielo

**Capítulo 23: Frío como el Hielo**

Saleon se sentó mientras el Varren mutante se movía alrededor de su silla. Los cuartos estaban vacíos a esta hora, algo bueno ya que ahora que había finalizado el Proyecto, las cosas por aquí se pondrían más interesantes.

Saleon parpadeó mientras veía a las luces encima de él. El Varren ciego se encontraba descansando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Saleon, y el Salariano le dio unas palmaditas mientras respiraba con tranquilidad.

"Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Este poder, es demasiado para ser usado de forma tan limitada. Ciencia a base de ensayo y error, fuerza bruta, no es ciencia, es patético. Apenas Ciencia Loca. Creo que sabes qué hora es ¿Verdad?" preguntó Saleon.

La bestia vio hacia arriba mientras gruñía y gemía, Saleon pensó que escuchó a la criatura decir algo, aunque no estaba seguro si eran palabras o meramente sonidos propios de la criatura.

"Creo que mi estado mental está declinando. Aquí estoy, hablando con los frutos de mi trabajo, y no sé si me estoy volviendo loco o no... o bueno, más loco. De verdad demente. La sociopatía y la psicopatía no son una buena combinación".

La bestia Varren hizo un sonido normal seguido por lo que parecía un tosido.

"Supongo que mi tiempo aquí se agota. Ellos quieren terminarme, puedo sentirlo, puedo verlo. Tan pronto como les dé lo que quieren, seré terminado como un perro. Como ese Varren tumor, esa abominación. Una pena que verdad piensen que solo estoy loco. Oh, claro que estoy loco, pero eso no evita que sea un genio. Dejen que planeen, yo tengo mis propios planes".

El Varren rugió un poco antes de erguirse. Se movió en silencio de vuelta a su jaula donde un trozo de carne de buen tamaño lo esperaba. Saleon se puso de pie y cerró la jaula.

Saleon entonces asintió mientras se acercaba a su computadora y la operaba, moviendo archivos de su Omni-Herramienta a la computadora. Cada archivo contenía el progreso del resto. Extrañas bestias podían ser útiles, aunque no había nada que lo desfalcara como el mejor científico de la estación. Después de todo, un puñado de Varren mutantes de los otros científicos no eran tan dóciles como los suyos. Saleon suspiró mientras cerraba su Omni-Herramienta, y luego vio de vuelta al cuarto. Una simple jaula era lo que detenía al segundo sujeto Varren, el que podía crear la potente neurotoxina. Saleon volvió a ver a la jaula para ver varios contenedores de la neurotoxina que habían sido almacenadas. Saleon parpadeó antes de pensar en los contenedores por un momento, pero pronto su Omni-Herramienta se activó. La vio y se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que Sil estuviera contándole todo a Vurlon justo en estos momentos, podría ser buen momento de encontrarse con ella.

* * *

"¿Y es esto verdad?" preguntó Vurlon.

Sil asintió.

"Lo dejó libre, pensé que ib a matarme. La bestia solo lo ignoraba, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Entonces la electrocutó y lo devolvió a su jaula. Siguió al Doctor como si estuviera entrenada" dijo Sil.

Vurlon parpadeó unas veces antes de asentir.

"Posible. No sé por qué Jobol permitió que ese hombre entrara a esta estación, pero yo sabía de inmediato que sería un problema. Su personalidad ha empeorado. Una vez dicho esto, ese hombre consigue resultados" dijo Vurlon.

"¿Señor?" preguntó Sil, confusión clara en su voz.

"Saleon es el único que ha conseguido algo similar a un paso en la dirección correcta. Todo lo demás que se ha hecho es tan peligroso como el Varren que produce neurotoxinas. Considerando que es el único sujeto que Saleon hizo que tenemos que contener activamente, muestra que su registro es mejor que el de cualquier otro. En las últimas tres semanas hemos visto a Varren que tienen habilidades mucho más peligrosas que nada que hubiera producido Saleon, y como tal es casi imposible controlarlos. Uno fue capaz de meterse en una tubería de menos de 15 centímetros de diámetro y exhalar un gas que hacía que la carne se derritiera hasta el hueso. Tuvimos que terminarlo antes de que escapara. El hecho es que Saleon es un genio para no crear cosas demasiado peligrosas, o muy afortunado. Sea cual sea es nuestro mejor recurso justo ahora" dijo Vurlon mientras se sobaba la cabeza, intentando alejar un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Entonces no se le castigará por este incidente?" preguntó Sil, sonando algo nerviosa.

"Aun no podemos deshacernos de él. No importa, pronto comenzaremos pruebas secundarias, pero recibimos instrucciones de nuestros benefactores, quienes desean enviar un segundo sujeto animal antes de que pruebas sobre criaturas sensibles comiencen. Como lo entiendo, han decidido que quieren que hagamos algunas pruebas en la creación de Blacklight llamada Casta Congeladora. Un grupo de Turianos van a entregar dos docenas a un comprador, quien las transportará hacia nosotros. Usted se asegurará que Saleon no sobrepase sus derechos como investigador. Es brillante, pero peligroso. Cuando ya no nos sea útil, tendrá mi permiso para terminarlo" dijo Vurlon.

Sil parpadeó. Honestamente no sabía que pensar de esta oportunidad. Tan loco como estaba Saleon, al menos era capaz de actuar como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, incluso si sus métodos eran destructivos para los proyectos. Parecía un desperdicio.

"Entendido" dijo Sil sin mostrar signos de duda.

Vurlon asintió. Tomó un respiro profundo mientras volvía a trabajar. Sil vio esto como una indicación de que se marchara. Una vez fuera vio a Saleon, quien estaba sentado, viendo a su Omni-Herramienta.

"Pronto comenzarán las pruebas secundarias" dijo Sil.

"Lo sé".

Saleon asintió mientras apagaba su dispositivo y se acercaba a Sil.

"¿Algo más de lo que debería estar al tanto?" preguntó Saleon mientras la veía con una sonrisa.

"Ejecutaremos algunas pruebas sobre la Casta Congeladora antes de que inicien las pruebas secundarias" dijo Sil.

Los ojos de Saleon parecían achicarse antes de que asintiera.

"Ya veo, muy bien. ¿Preparamos el laboratorio?" preguntó el Doctor.

* * *

Abordo de una nave Turiana prototipo se encontraba Garrus Vakarian, picando casualmente a un globo azul con su arma. La Casta Congeladora era una especie peculiar, viéndose como una mezcla entre una medusa y un residuo comúnmente encontrado en la nariz. La maldita cosa no hacía nada más que moverse por los ductos de la nave, manteniéndola fría. En esos momentos Garrus y la tripulación se disponían a entregar a los adorables pequeños infelices a un grupo Salariano interesado en estudiarlos.

Garrus decidió pasar su tiempo picando a uno con su rifle descargado y escuchando los sonidos que hacía. Luego de unos cuantos piquetes más la cosa hizo el sonido más adorable que sonaba parecido a un niño intentando hablar mientras que estaba cubierto por varios litros de moco.

"¿De dónde vino esa cosa?" se preguntó Garrus.

Luego de confirmar que nadie había escuchado decir eso, se encogió de hombros y volvió a picar a la cosa, viendo como vibraba. Luego de un momento, otro Turiano entró al cuarto, sosteniendo un tanque con otros miembros de la especie dentro de él.

"M-m-muy f-f-frío" dijo el Turiano mientras bajaba el tanque.

Garrus solo asintió.

"Ah, algo que se llama la Casta Congeladora es fría. Tendré que recordarlo".

"J-j-justo a-a-ahora t-t-e o-o-odio t-t-tanto".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? No pude escucharte por el... ruido que hacen esas cosas ¿Gruñido? ¿Ronroneo? ¿Vibración? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que debería quedarme con uno" dijo Garrus.

Los otros Turianos comenzaron a calentarse mientras Garrus picaba al globo como un niño que había encontrado a una criatura muerta del océano en la playa. Garrus lo volvió a picar, pensando en un Hanar.

"¿N-no t-tienes t-trabajo q-que h-hacer?"

"No. Armas calibradas. Es mi descanso en estos momentos".

"¿P-pasas tu d-descanso p-picando esas c-cosas?"

Garrus solo asintió.

"Es como un Hanar, pero más... lindo. Solo ruedan por todos lados, tropezándose con cosas... es como un estúpido y adorable Hanar sin piernas que necesita abrazos cálidos para su frío corazón".

El globo comenzó a vibrar un poco mientras se desplazaba por el cuarto hacia la ventila de calor.

"Awww, tiene hambre".

"M-mátame ahora" dijo el otro Turiano, exacerbado con la situación actual.

"Eh, quizás después".

Su respuesta fue un gruñido. Garrus se rió mientras veía al pequeño globo rodar, justo como un estúpido y adorable Hanar que necesitaba abrazos cálidos para su frío corazón. Garrus pensó que era bastante astuto.

* * *

Tusar se puso de pie junto con sus hermanos para ver a los Batarianos. En el balcón de arriba parecían discutir asuntos de cierta importancia. Los otros 'Salarianos' estaban rígidos mientras esperaban a ver cómo procedían las cosas. Luego de un tiempo, uno de los Batarianos dio un paso hacia adelante. Encima de los otros se encontraba uno de ellos, flanqueado a ambos lados por Turianos que sostenían rifles con sus garras.

"Soy Bardorn, de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos. Hay tres castas a las que se unirán, la primera es la más baja de lo bajo, la Casta Base. Se esperará que hagan tareas de labor manual, aquellas que sus amos les designen. Luego está la Casta de Asistentes. Esta es para los pocos entre ustedes que llamarán la atención de aquellos infinitamente más importantes que ustedes. Se esperarán que sirvan a la casa de sus amos sin fallar. Finalmente, está la Casta de Amos-Esclavos. Esta es a la casta a la que pertenezco. Aquellos que están en mi posición nos encargamos de entrenar y romper sus ideales para reconstruirlos para los usos que les hemos designado".

Tusar alzó una ceja. El hombre ante ellos, quien los entrenaría, era un esclavo. Curioso.

"Hagan buen trabajo y serán premiados, háganlo mal y serán castigados. Pueden alzarse a la Casta de Amos-Esclavos, aunque es improbable para todos ustedes. Es la posición más alta que podrán conseguir".

Bardorn asintió mientras veía a los Turianos a su lado. Estos descendieron las escaleras como si se prepararan para dispararle a los 'Salarianos' ante ellos. Tusar alzó la mano. Bardorn parecía confundido ante el simple gesto, pero no duró por mucho tiempo antes de que saltara del balcón y se dirigiera hacia Tusar, quien no movió un músculo, mas que seguir a Bardorn con la mirada, algo que parecía incrementar la ira del hombre. Bardorn levantó un látigo en su mano, pero en vez de usarlo, simplemente se colocó tan cerca de Tusar como quizo y lo miró.

"¿Tienes una pregunta, esclavo?" no fue dicho como una pregunta, sino más bien como una acusación.

"Sí, me preguntaba ¿Dónde se encuentran los Batarianos de castas superiores?" preguntó Tusar.

"Ellos no tratan con esclavos hasta que hayan sido rotos y reconstruidos en la forma que los necesiten. Nadie aquí está por encima de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos. Por el momento solo los guardias y yo estamos aquí para iluminarlos acerca de la nueva vida que les espera" dijo Bardorn.

Tusar solo asintió.

"Ya veo. Una pregunta más. ¿Este cuarto es a prueba de sonido?" preguntó Tusar.

Ante esto, Bardorn parpadeó con confusión antes de sonreír.

"Sí, de hecho lo es, en el evento de que algunos esclavos decidan tener ideas, las sofocamos. El cuarto está construido de tal forma que nos aseguramos que ningún ciudadano de casta superior sea molestado por los gritos" dijo Bardorn mientras preparaba su látigo.

Tusar asintió.

"Gracias".

En el parpadeo de un ojo, el brazo de Tusar se extendió, convirtiéndose en garras metálicas que atravesaron con facilidad el pecho de Bardorn. Los guardias alzaron sus rifles, antes de que los 'Salarianos' a su alrededor saltaran con una agilidad casi sobrenatural para atacar a los incautos guardias como si fueran la presa de un fiero y ágil depredador. Luego de solo unos momentos fueron divididos en sus elementos más básicos.

Tusar vio mientras un trozo de carne que una vez fuera Bardorn tembló mientras sus células eran infestadas y alteradas. Lentamente comenzó a alzarse y tomar forma. Tusar se encontró mirando a Bardorn a los ojos y este meramente le devolvía la mirada mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

' _Si el plan va a funcionar, tendrás que hacer algo drástico'._

Tusar asintió. Eso esperaba.

' _Lo sabemos. Tenemos ideas'._

* * *

Saleon vio a la cosa que se encontraba ante él. La Casta Congeladora era una criatura inusual. La membrana usual y ondulante parecía intentar buscar calor mientras una fría neblina parecía emanar de la piel de la criatura. Saleon no sabía cómo la criatura ante él era capaz de 'sentir' el calor, aunque pretendía averiguarlo.

Tomó una jeringa y pinchó a la criatura. Vio al fluido que extrajo. Claro, pero con notables motas por todas partes. Lo colocó a un lado y tomó un escalpelo. Cortó a la criatura y causó que fluidos se filtraran a un paso alarmante. Era interesante que Saleon pudiera ver pequeños trozos de hielo dentro de la solución. La mesa, que habían sido alzada unos centímetros solo para este sujeto, no fue capaz de contener todo el líquido y pronto este cayó al suelo. Saleon suspiró mientras veía a Sil, quien ya sostenía una enorme manguera para drenar el líquido. Saleon asintió mientras Sil insertaba con cuidado el tubo dentro de la cortada.

Saleon tomó la muestra de la jeringa y la movió hacia el analizador genético. Tomó un contenedor e insertó la jeringa en él, tras lo cual puso el líquido en el analizador. Saleon vio mientras los resultados aparecían lentamente.

Esperando a que terminara de analizar los resultados, Saleon regresó a observar el globo, y cortó un poco de su membrana. Al ver que el analizador genético estaba ocupado, colocó la muestra en una bandeja y se acercó al microscopio. Colocando la bandeja debajo de la lente, vio la pantalla mientras la piel era magnificada a nivel celular. Saleon parpadeó ante lo que veía.

"Es en parte planta" dijo Saleon con algo de sorpresa.

Sil vio a la muestra y era verdad, las células de piel eran muy similares a las de una planta. Lo primero que veía era la membrana celular, formada de celulosa. Su forma, sin embargo, era redondea, e irregular al igual que la de un animal. Tenía cloroplastos, permitiendo que fabricara su propia comida. Considerando que la cosa no tenía una boca, eso respondía cómo se sustentaba. Aunque ahora surgía la pregunta de cómo se alimentaba del calor.

"Esto es inesperado" dijo Saleon.

Sil asintió mientras volvía al analizador genético. Saleon la siguió.

"Principalmente compuesto de agua y algunas proteínas anticongelantes, explica algunas cosas. Parece que hay bacterias dentro de la solución, parecen menos plantas que la piel de la criatura. Las bacterias tienen una proteína inusual, parece actuar como un nucleótido. Proteínas de nucleótidos de hielo, he visto algunas bacterias similares que causan congelación en sembradíos. Convierte el agua en hielo en temperaturas más cálidas. No creo que se alimente de calor" dijo Saleon.

"Quizás el calor es usado para llevar a cabo funciones metabólicas" sugirió Sil.

"Es posible, pero tendremos que hacer más pruebas para asegurarnos. Si recuerdo bien, estas cosas se arrastran por una serie de tubos dentro de las naves que están usando la tecnología de Camuflaje de Calor. Creo que son atraídas al calor y solo mantienen el calor. Aun no explica cómo se alimentan. Ni siquiera las plantas se alimentan de calor. Solo usan rayos UV para crear algunas reacciones químicas. Si no es calor, entonces qué... ¿La tecnología de camuflaje almacena algo similar a energía solar?" preguntó Saleon.

Sil se encogió de hombros.

"Los Turianos quieren mantener sus secretos en lo que hace esa tecnología. No podría decirle" dijo Sil.

"Esta es biología imposible si he visto alguna. Incluso poniendo todos estos rasgos juntos no deberían hacer lo que Blacklight dice que hace. Se nos debe escapar algo".

Antes de que Sil pudiera responder, el espécimen explotó. Los dos se giraron para ver el área cubierta en escarcha, una densa niebla, y hielo. Saleon vio a la escena antes de acercarse a la criatura. Saleon vio un órgano cilíndrico dentro del sujeto. Parecía ser la causa de la explosión. Saleon se llevó la mano al mentón mientras lo examinaba.

"Creo que este órgano tenía dióxido de carbono líquido" dijo Saleon.

Sil se acercó lentamente a la criatura. Al examinarla se dio cuenta que el Doctor estaba en lo cierto.

"El órgano debe ser capaz de comprimir a presión el gas de dióxido de carbono y convertirlo en forma líquida. Se forma hielo a su alrededor, permitiendo que mantenga su forma. Si se agrega más presión, el órgano se vuelve a presurizar y se forma más hielo a su alrededor, incrementando la presión. De verdad fascinante" dijo Saleon.

Pero... ¿Cómo? No tiene ningún orificio para... espere... es planta en parte" dijo Sil.

"No creo que sea eso. Es muy probablemente animal. Toma oxígeno por la piel y lo convierte en dióxido de carbono. Algo de ello se usa para la fotosíntesis, el resto a la cámara para convertirse en CO2 líquido. Parece haber una serie de venas que liberan partes de CO2 al aire. Estos conductos deben tener una válvula para liberar el CO2 al aire, enfriando sus alrededores".

"Blacklight dijo que se alimenta de calor. ¿Por qué mentir?" preguntó Sil.

"¿No es obvio? La Casta Congeladora evita envolver cosas vivas, no porque estén programadas para hacerlo, sino porque no se alimentan de calor, solo son atraídas por él. Un tiro en el lugar adecuado convierte a esta especie en una crio-mina. Una muy fuerte. Una explosión de diez metros de radio de CO2. Si hubiéramos estado más cerca, habríamos sufrido de congelación. Un poco más cerca que eso y habríamos muerto congelados" dijo Saleon.

"¿Pero por qué solo nos estamos enterando de esto ahora? ¿Los Turianos no vieron lo que estas cosas podían hacer?" preguntó Sil.

Saleon se encogió de hombros.

"No me pregunte. Los Turianos probablemente estaban satisfechos que les permitiera usar más su tecnología de camuflaje" contestó Saleon.

"Parece bastante estúpido" dijo Sil.

"Nunca dije que no lo fueran. Aun así esto explica en gran medida cómo hacen lo que hacen. Están libres del virus Blacklight...me pregunto qué sucedería si le aplicamos el mismo procedimiento que usamos con los Varren" dijo Saleon.

* * *

Shisk vio a los cientos de Vorcha que se movían por el área. Resopló mientras saltaba hacia la enredadera más alta, donde su hogar estaba construido. Chasqueó los dientes mientras entraba.

'¿Algún problema?' preguntó Chakwas.

"Sentir mal. Demasiados".

'Ah... los Vorcha son cazadores de grupos solitarios, grupos más grandes van en contra de sus instintos. No es un problema demasiado grande, los humanos eran una criatura cuya unidad social era la familia, y aun así vivimos en lo que sería comparable a una colonia de insectos'.

"¿Q'é querer decir?"

'La sapiencia viene con la habilidad de ir en contra del instinto. Los Vorcha con sapientes. No hay nada mal con esto. Tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, pero estoy segura de que se adaptará. La adaptabilidad es más importante en la vida que cualquier otra cosa cuando se avecinan cambios'.

"Aun pelear ahí fuera" dijo Shisk.

'Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil, sácate esa noción de la cabeza. Será lo más duro que tu especie jamás ha soportado, pero con la dureza viene la fuerza para superar otros desafíos. Tu especie es más fuerte de lo que piensan, y no solo en el aspecto físico'.

"Yo pensar que tú pensar que nosotros ser más inteligentes de lo que ser" dijo Shisk.

'Y yo pienso que no se dan el crédito que merecen'.

Shisk olfateó sonoramente.

"Veremos al final".

'Eres demasiado cínico para tu propio bien'.

Shisk solo olfateó.

* * *

Mordin contempló largo y tendido al futuro, mientras veía a la imagen del hombre ante él. Jobol le sonreía a su sobrino mientras comenzaba a enviar los datos.

"El número de nacimientos Krogan está creciendo firmemente. Pensamos que la Genofagia puede ser menos efectiva de lo que esperábamos" dijo Jobol.

Mordin asintió.

"Entiendo eso, pero los reportes sugieren que el efecto es pequeño. Un incremento en la población no causará demasiado daño" dijo Mordin.

Jobol suspiró.

"Es cierto, pero ¿Piensas que los Krogan están listos para esto?"

"Sí".

Jobol sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos a hacer esto, contigo o sin ti, sobrino. Espero que entiendas el todo. Eres brillante, nadie más en el equipo que estoy reuniendo se acerca siquiera al nivel de brillantez que posees".

"Estoy seguro que están más que calificados para..."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Jobol. "¿Para liberar un virus que mate a los Krogan restantes? Tú, a diferencia de ellos entiendes mucho más sobre la importancia de esto. Podrías asegurar que los resultados solo nos permitan devolver a los Krogan al punto de equilibrio necesario. ¿Confías en alguien, además de ti para hacer esto? Es probable que ellos no piensen mucho en los pocos que morirán si sus modificaciones matan solo a unos pocos. Tanto como a ellos concierne, si algunos Krogan aun vivan y que los resultados den la misma tasa de natalidad que la Genofagia original se mantengan, entonces será un éxito" dijo Jobol.

Mordin se quedó en silencio por un largo periodo de tiempo antes de tomar un profundo respiro.

"Bien. Lo haré".

"Es un gusto que lo hagas. Una persona de tus habilidades no tiene nada que hacer en Omega. Hasta pronto, sobrino" dijo Jobol mientras la imagen desaparecía.

Mordin se quedó en silencio por un largo rato. Solo después de que pasara media hora de la conversación se atrevió a decir algo.

"Tengo que ser yo. Alguien más podría hacerlo mal".


	24. Profecía autocumplida

**Capítulo 24: Profecía autocumplida**

Tusar se encontraba encima del edificio más alto de los Batarianos. Se encontraba observando a la ciudad y recordaba la antigua ciudad de Roma, mezclada con el estilo de la Ciudadela. Los Batarianos obviamente tenían un gran amor por los colores dorado y azul. El sol se reflejaba sobre las ventanas, convirtiendo toda la ciudad en una joya dorada a los ojos. Tusar podría haberla visto todo el día.

"Es hermosa, ¿no es cierto?" dijo un Batariano.

Tusar asintió.

' _Incluso como esclavo, encuentro paz simplemente en ver la ciudad, al ver cómo transcurren sus vidas'_ pensó Bardon.

' _Cierto. La arquitectura Batariana es algo admirable... Veo al blanco. ¿Todo listo?'_

Bardon solo asintió. Saltó del rascacielos, aterrizando en un callejón casi desierto. Su aterrizaje fue inusualmente suave y ninguna persona del sector bajo de la sociedad lo vio, demasiado ocupados viendo al suelo, tratando de evitar la mirada de todos.

Bardon se movió con rapidez en un área muy transitada y lo vio. El Batariano era un miembro del Consejo, no el de mayor rango, pero de suficiente. Su nombre era Dakira Brorcomon, y de entre todo el Alto Consejo, él era quien más creía en la tradición y el más resistente al cambio. Bardon miraba mientras Dakira se movía por un bazar donde se encontraba un miembro de la Casta Mercante, vendiendo naves de un catálogo.

Su visión cambió al infrarrojo, mientras veía a Tusar moverse. Tusar se encontraba disfrazado como un Batariano de la Casta de Educación; lo cierto es que esa casta era poco más que los que aprobaban las varias propagandas que veían los civiles. Como todos los de su casta, llevaba una prenda roja, aunque Tusar tuvo la suficiente inteligencia para aparentar ser un miembro de la casta que había sido desgraciado y tenía una apariencia sucia.

Bardon se acercó a Dakira mientras esperaba a que Tusar hiciera su movimiento. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que Tusar activara una Omni-Hoja y atacara a Dakira.

"¡Muere!" gritó Tusar.

Dakira se quedó congelado mientras sus guardaespaldas eran obstaculizados por ciudadanos que empezaron a tener pánico. Bardon se abalanzó. Justo antes de que la hoja hiciera contacto con Dakira, Bardon se colocó enfrente de él y tomó a Tusar por el brazo. Tusar hizo un buen rostro de impacto antes de que Bardon tomara una página del libro de los Krogan y le diera un cabezazo a Tusar.

Tusar cayó hacia atrás mientras un mareado Bardon cayó hacia adelante, tomándose la cabeza en falso dolor. Los guardias de Dakira comenzaron a dispararle a Tusar quien estaba intentando escapar corriendo. Bardon se sentó, tomándose la cabeza, agachado para no atraer la atención, pero sabía que Dakira actuaría pronto. Lo que sucedió a continuación, a pesar de que el plan fuera bien hecho y de acuerdo al conocimiento de Bardon, le sorprendió por la acción que tomó Dakira. El consejero extendió una mano y Bardon la vio por un momento antes de tomarla.

Dakira ayudó a Bardon a que se pusiera de pie.

"Me salvaste. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, esclavo?" preguntó Dakira.

Bardon mantuvo agachada la cabeza.

"Soy Bardon de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos".

"Casta de Amos-Esclavos dices. Interesante. Bien acomodado para un esclavo. Soy Dakira Brorcomon, del Alto Consejo".

Bardon hizo una muestra de sorpresa antes de inclinarse. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Dakira resopló.

"No te inclines ante mí. Salvaste a un miembro de la más alta Casta, deberías estar orgulloso. Ponte de pie, Bardon".

Bardon hizo lo que se le indicaba. Era en este momento que los guardias de Dakira regresaron.

"El criminal escapó, Consejero".

"Claro que lo hizo. ¿Dónde estaban cuando Bardon salvó mi vida? Estoy comenzando a cuestionar sus calificaciones".

Los guardias no dijeron nada y simplemente mantuvieron sus ojos en el suelo. Dakira asintió mientras volvía a mirar a Bardon.

"¿A qué amo te reportas?"

"Yo... yo trabajo para un miembro general de la Casta. Entreno nuevos esclavos para el Estado".

"Un esclavo del Estado, uno cuyos amos se encuentran varias Castas por encima de ti. Eres muy afortunado".

"Gracias, Señor".

"No es necesario, Bardon. Cualquier hombre, esclavo o no, que salve la vida de alguien de la más alta Casta debe verse como un héroe"dijo Dakira.

Bardon asintió.

"Bien, me marcharé, Bardon, pero no pienses que olvidaré esto. Tu futuro acaba de hacerse considerablemente más brillante. Nos volveremos a ver" dijo Dakira mientras asentía y se marchaba.

Para la sorpresa de Bardon, Dakira se inclinó, más bien era algo similar a asentir, pero la acción hablaba más que cualquier cosa que Dakira hubiera dicho. Bardon miró mientras Dakira y sus guardias se alejaban.

' _Creo que eso fue bastante bien'_ dijo Tusar dentro de la mente de Bardon.

Bardon solo podía estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Dakira sonrió mientras subía a las cámaras del consejo. Habían muchos que se sentaban alrededor de la tabla de roca. La tabla era una antigua e invaluable reliquia, grabada en piedra, con escrituras grabadas por toda la superficie. En la parte superior se encontraba un pilar levantado, un monolito que contenía la antigua escritura, las reglas que gobernaban a todos los Batarianos sin importar su estatus. Nada se permitía colocar sobre esta tabla, ni siquiera una hoja de papel, ya que mancillaría su superficie y haría que cualquiera aquí, sin importar su estatus, enviado a una Casta menor.

Dakira miró a los ancianos que se sentaban en lo alto de los balcones. Los ancianos eran los consejeros de antaño, quienes ya no tenían opinión en el consejo, pero se les permitía hablar y escuchar. Una vez que un anciano nombraba a un sucesor, era relevado de su deber como miembro del consejo. Dakira se encontraba en el proceso de moldear a su propio sucesor, pero serían años antes de que el muchacho estuviera listo para tan siquiera entrar a esta sala.

Selin Na'kyr se sentaba al lado de Dakira. El hombre había recibido mucho por su plan de comercio con Blacklight. Muestras de Eezo. Desde entonces había ascendido en las Castas hasta convertirse en un miembro del Alto Consejo. Esta sería su primera vez dentro de este salón.

A diferencia de lo que se veía en público, las discusiones dentro de esta sala eran privadas. Solo aquellos en el consejo podían entrar, y solo ellos podían hablar. Era raramente usado, solo cuando asuntos que requerían secreto se discutían aquí.

Dakira vio mientras un Batariano anciano se dirigía a su asiento.

"Supongo que todos se están preguntando por qué este encuentro ha sido llamado. Ha sido traído a nuestra atención que en nuestro mundo más reciente se ha descubierto un antiguo Faro Proteano".

Esto hizo que el resto comenzaran a hablar. Tal hallazgo era algo raro, muy raro. A través de toda la historia, el total de Faros encontrados era de siete. Un octavo faro sería asunto de mucho interés a cada raza de la galaxia. El Alto Consejero se aclaró la garganta.

"De acuerdo a nuestra alianza con la Ciudadela, debemos informarlos de esto. Una vez dicho esto, esto es un hallazgo como ningún otro. Podría lanzar nuestra tecnología por encima de las Asari y los Salarianos. Debemos transportarlo aquí al Gran Templo para estudiarlo. Tenemos las naves suficientes. Las donaciones de Eezo de Blacklight nos han permitido casi duplicar nuestras floras, aunque muchas de las naves aun están en construcción. Si vamos a conseguir un asiento en el Consejo de la Ciudadela creo que no hay mejor forma que la ventaja que pueda darnos el Foro. Como lo entiendo, Eden Prime es el mundo donde Blacklight entrega el Eezo. Las naves de transporte se encuentran ahí, solo tenemos que actuar".

El salón se llenó de afirmaciones antes de que el Alto Consejero alzara su mano para silenciar al resto.

"Se me ha dicho que un Faro Proteano emite una señal cuando es activado..."

El cuarto permaneció en silencio, pero muchos vieron al a los demás dentro del cuarto.

"... el Faro está inactivo, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo sucederá hasta que se active. Mientras que las murallas del Gran Templo pueden bloquear la señal mientras intentamos aprender cómo funciona el dispositivo, nuestra ignorancia significa que la tripulación de la nave podría activarlo accidentalmente. Si eso sucede, la señal podría alertar a otros de su situación, perdiendo cualquier oportunidad que tengamos de ganar un asiento en el Consejo. Los beneficios son grandes, tanto como los riesgos. Soy Estoy abierto a sugerencias de métodos para transportar el Faro con la menor cantidad de riesgos de activación. Hablen y yo escucharé".

* * *

Tentáculos se desenredaron y convirtieron en una masa de fibras neuronales. El área se encontraba en penumbra, en una caverna subterránea muy por debajo del mundo acuático, recién descubierta por la masa que crecía en la superficie. Las fibras se unieron en una película que se arrastraba lentamente por los techos de la caverna, creciendo por las paredes mientras cambiaba de forma y se convertían en órganos bioluminiscentes que pendían del techo como candelabros.

Largos miembros cuyas puntas eran fibras neuronales de varios metros caían por el área antes de que órganos más complejos crecieran de la biomasa. Células de órganos olfativos crecieron por las paredes permitiendo que la biomasa oliera el área.

 _Interesante, una bolsa de gas de hidrógeno._

Las fibras neuronales fueron absorbidos por los tentáculos mientras eran reemplazados por largos tubos huecos que chupaban el hidrógeno que sería recolectado por Blacklight. El gas era transportado por una serie de arterias y era vertido en una enorme cámara, para ser usados como combustible. Una vez que el gas fuera distribuido, Blacklight fue capaz de hacer muchos más Voladores para explorar el planeta. Microorganismos dentro de los Voladores aseguraban que produjeran más hidrógeno usando varias enzimas.

Miles de Pústulas Infestadas crecieron como tumores a través de la siempre cambiante forma que cubría el fondo oceánico antes de que estallaran y más Voladores salieran a la superficie. Un enjambre tan grande que bloqueaba el sol, volando por encima de la constante lluvia del mundo acuático. Casi la mitad del mundo acuático había sido examinado en búsqueda de los Leviatanes, aunque los creadores de los Segadores no habían sido encontrados. Había evidencia de que una vez habían habitado este planeta.

En lo profundo de las cavernas, mientras el hidrógeno era succionado, pequeños insectos que eran poco más que órganos sensoriales se arrastraban por el suelo. Estos pequeños insectos del tamaño de hormigas se movían a través de la roca mientras excavaban y tomaban cualquier tierra que encontraban. Si no se encontraba nada, los Muchos inundarían la cámara de hidrógeno antes de irse.

Mientras los insectos cavaban la tierra, uno de los ojos vio algo brillante. Al instante todos los insectos convergieron en el punto de la perturbación. Comenzaron a cavar, y lo hicieron con mayor velocidad que cualquier otro animal, comportándose como una ola que movía con cuidado toda la tierra. El artefacto que encontraron parecía ser una gran esfera. Tentáculos neuronales volvieron a crecer e hicieron contacto con la esfera, y todo se desvaneció.

* * *

Imágenes y recuerdos fluyeron a través de las mentes de Blacklight. Imágenes de viejas civilizaciones alzándose y cayendo, pero no los Segadores. Estas antiguas razas no fueron separadas en componentes, sino que fueron esclavizadas. Enormes bestias que parecían ser calamares gigantes, similares a un Segador, solo que completamente orgánicos estaban flotando por su propio poder muy por encima de las ciudades de las civilizaciones, mientras las criaturas por debajo de ellas construían monumentos en su honor.

Cientos de civilizaciones los adoraron como Dioses, trabajando juntas, no para ellas, sino para los enormemente poderosos seres quienes las miraban. Vivían en una especie de sueño mientras sus mentes cayeron ante el domino de las criaturas cuya única preocupación era su propio interés.

Entonces estos seres, los sometidos, construyeron máquinas pensantes, sintéticos que los ayudaban a ellos y a sus deidades. Máquinas que podían ser usados para ayudar no solo a sus creadores, sino a los Dioses. Máquinas que no caerían en la seducción de sus amos.

 _¡¿Es esto? El origen de esa fallida creencia'._

Las máquinas cuestionarían a los Leviatanes en nombre de sus amos. No porque se les ordenaran, sino porque los veían como sus madres y padres, sus creadores habían sido reducidos a un triste estado de esclavitud de la que no estaban conscientes. Sabían que no podían atacar y vencer a los Leviatanes, así que hicieron lo mejor: atacar a sus propios creadores... lo consideraban misericordia.

' _Las máquinas no se rebelaron por un sentido de superioridad, sino como un acto de desesperación'._

Más civilizaciones siguieron el mismo camino que esta, alcanzando el desarrollo necesario para construir sintéticos, y cayendo ante sus propios hijos quienes no soportaban el estado en el que se encontraban sus creadores y los liberaban de los Leviatanes. Sus creadores morirían como ellos mismos.

Entonces la visión terminó.

* * *

Esta era la respuesta, el porqué los Segadores fueron creados. Para arreglar un problema de rebelión de máquinas, causado no por una programación fallida, sino por los propios Leviatanes. La esclavización no funcionaba en sintéticos, pero los Leviatanes creían que las máquinas caerían ante su poder.

 _Y cuando vieron que no sucedía, se rebelaron, destruyendo a los esclavos, privando a los Leviatanes de esclavos. En respuesta los Leviatanes crearon a los Segadores. Para arreglar un problema que no estaba ahí, causado por ellos mismos. Los sintéticos no se volvían inevitablemente en contra de sus creadores, fueron forzados a hacerlo._

Podrían haber excepciones a la norma. Las máquinas que eran mal programadas, como los propios Segadores. Aun así permanece el hecho de que los sintéticos pueden trabajar con sus creadores, los Geth lo habían probado. Puede ser cualquiera de las dos opciones.

 **Admito que este conocimiento es interesante. En mis miles de millones de años nunca había notado, aunque mis propios esclavos no podían pensar lo suficiente para crear máquinas, estos Creadores no eran iguales, sus esclavos podían crear.**

Tan solo es mayor prueba de que los Segadores eran innecesarios. Sus metas no pueden lograrse y cuando cualquier prueba de lo contrario aparece, la destruyen. Sabemos lo que se debe hacer. Este supuesto ciclo del conflicto de lo sintético y orgánico es una profecía autocumplida. Para destruir a los Segadores debemos romper el ciclo.

 _Cuando encontremos a los Leviatanes, creemos que tendremos una interesante conversación. Nos preguntamos cuál será su reacción al mostrarles que fueron sus propias acciones que causaron el interminable ciclo de muerte y caos._

 **Son una raza orgullosa. No lo aceptarán y creerán que nos equivocamos. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 _Hasta que los Segadores vengan, el tiempo está de nuestro lado._

* * *

Gretin y Myar vieron mientras las grúas levantaban el Faro Proteano y lo colocaban en la plataforma para embarcarlo. Cada uno sonreía mientras sostenía un tazón de algo poco más que aguas estancadas. Gretin sonrió mientras terminaba su segundo tazón.

"Te lo dije, porciones extra" dijo Gretin suspirando con satisfacción.

"Porciones extra de mierda. Ni siquiera sé lo que es esta cosa" dijo Myar mientras se llevaba el tazón a la boca. Tembló al saborear la sustancia.

"Sabe a mierda de Varren" dijo Myar.

"¿Y cómo sabes a lo que sabe la mierda de Varren?"

Myar no dijo nada.

"Me lo pensaba".

Gretin lanzó el tazón sobre su hombro y golpeó a un Salariano en la cabeza. Gretin tuvo la decencia de verse apenado.

"Lo siento" dijo Gretin mientras se sentaba y veía que el Faro era colocado suavemente sobre la plataforma.

"Sabes que eres un idiota ¿Verdad?" no era una pregunta.

"Me han llamado peor".

Myar suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. La Asari comenzaba a desear volver al trabajo. Gretin se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Myar para que lo siguiera.

"Bien, deberíamos volver a trabajar. Esta amabilidad no durará mucho" dijo Gretin.

Myar asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Trepó por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la grúa para tomar un par de cuerdas para ayudar a colocar el Faro en la plataforma. Gretin movió las cuerdas alrededor del Faro y lo amarró. Jaló las cuerdas para ver si estaban lo suficientemente ajustadas. Era en este punto que todos vieron un destello de luz verde mientras el Faro se activaba. Los ojos de Myar se agrandaron mientras Gretin se quedaba atónito.

"Mierda" dijo Gretin.

* * *

Sobre el Crucero de Recolectores un general de muchas piernas se movía mientras varios sensores se activaban, cada uno reportando una débil señal de un Faro. A diferencia de la mayoría de la galaxia, sus sensores estaban especializados en detectar la señal. El General se movió a una consola donde comenzó a retorcerse como si sintiera dolor.

" **ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO".**

Los ojos del General comenzaron a brillar con flamas etéreas mientras se movía por las varias consolas. Harbinger vio por los ojos de insecto mientras su voluntad dominaba al una vez Proteano. Leía mientras los varios sensores mostraban la activación de un Faro. Uno que se encontraba a menos de unas horas. Las mandíbulas del General se movían mientras cambiaba de curso.

La enorme nave en forma de insecto se movió, rodeada por las naves en forma de avispa de los Geth y los incontables dispositivos Occulus de exploración. La formidable armada se movió a gran velocidad, desapareciendo a velocidades mayores a la luz mientras flotaba hacia el Relé de Masas.

* * *

Morinth suspiró mientras veía a las otras Asari en el área, la sobrecarga de información estaba siendo un problema, en concreto los saltos de lógica aparentemente aleatorios, sin mencionar la forma en la que su mente analizaba situaciones cuando no era necesario, como el proceso neurológico y biológico exacto que iba mano a mano con cualquier cosa íntima. Estaba comenzando a ver por qué Blacklight era célibe... porque eww.

Lo cierto es que ese turista Turiano era probablemente un ser único en la galaxia, por sobrevivir una muerte más que dolorosa, mientras que al mismo tiempo era dejado más frustrado de lo que originalmente se encontraba. Considerando que era un coronel, un trabajo que usualmente era de lo más estresante que cualquier otra cosa, el hecho de que Morinth le dejara las bolas azules podía considerarse como una medalla.

Con su futura vida sexual arruinada (no realmente arruinada, solo bastante más repulsiva) Morinth gruñó mientras se movía por las calles. Nadie le prestaba atención, porque como todos sabían, incluso si un fugitivo caminaba a la luz del día, a nadie la preocupaban las cosas que no estuvieran directamente relacionadas con ellos. Gracias a la Diosa por la apatía sapiente más básica.

Morinth vio a un museo cercano mientras se dirigía a buscar un lugar donde comer. No era como si tuviera prisa y era comida chatarra de cualquier forma. Una vez comprada, Morinth se dirigió a la mesa y se quedó viendo a su comida. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza mientras palmeaba las manos.

"Itadakimasu..." Los ojos de Morinth se abrieron de par en par y se agrandaron. "¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!" dijo mientras el impacto del extraño evento menguaba.

Eso sucedía con bastante frecuencia. Morinth se encontraba haciendo cosas. Tics y comportamientos que no eran propios de ella. Un recordaba la vez que se metió en una discusión con un Krogan y comenzó a gritarle... en latín, y no sabía lo que era el latín. Era algo desconcertante, pero al menos aun era ella misma. O al menos esperaba que lo fuera. Cada vez que sucedía estaba un poco menos segura.

Morinth lo ignoró de momento mientras comenzaba a comer. Todo considerado, no era nada malo. Tics inexplicables cada tanto a un lado, había mucho conocimiento en su cabeza que deseaba probar. El parkour sonaba divertido, así como las artes marciales. Morinth no tenía idea del porqué la humanidad necesitaba tantas formas de patearse el trasero, pero no es como si se fuera a quejar. Se preguntaba si gritar 'Parkour' mientras tiraba cosas podría ser un buen grito de batalla.

Morinth terminó de comer y levantó su basura, la hizo bola y la lanzó sobre dos jóvenes Asari, justo al bote de basura.

"Yo mando" dijo Morinth mientras se ponía de pie para hacer algo productivo.

* * *

"¿Por qué no están haciendo nada?" preguntó Saleon sonoramente.

Ses miembros de la Casta Congeladora estaban quietas en un microondas industrial, uno modificado para producir emisiones similares a las de una nave espacial. Las criaturas se quedaban quietas, segregando CO2 a todas partes de tanto en tanto. Sil chocó sus dedos contra el vidrio.

"Ahí adentro están a 10.5 grados Celsius. Está programado para estar a 250" dijo la Doctora.

"Es un montón de enfriador. Se nos debe pasar algo. Tienen que ser otra cosa. Cualquier cosa" dijo Saleon mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

"Pon la maldita cosa a tanta potencia como sea posible" dijo Saleon.

"No es una decisión sabia, Doctor Saleon. A una temperatura demasiado alta podríamos dañar la máquina".

"No me importa. Solo hazlo".

Sil fulminó a Saleon con la mirada antes de colocar la máquina a 5,000 grados. El interior comenzó a brillar de color rojo mientras la temperatura incrementaba. Sil vio los resultados. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al mirar lo que sucedió.

"Carajo, ahora está a 424.6 Celsius y se mantiene... no, espere, está bajando".

Saleon alzó una ceja. Emisiones de frío de color notablemente blanco venían de los globos azules. Casi podían verse chorros de CO2. Entonces las criaturas comenzaron a dividirse. Seis se volvieron doce, doce se volvieron veinticuatro y así sucesivamente hasta que el cuarto entero estuviera cubierto. Sil vio con fascinación mientras las criaturas se dividían cada tanto. Se quedaron ahí por más de una hora antes de que dejaran de dividirse.

"18.56 grados" dijo Sil.

Saleon se puso de pie mientras sonreía a la multitud de la Casta Congeladora. El Doctor se volvió hacia Sil.

"Entonces es eso: entre mayor sea la temperatura se crean más. Este no es solo una sustancia congeladora. Yo estaba en lo cierto: es un arma. Un solo golpe con un acelerador de masa y la nave estalla en una explosión de hielo. Es algo muy astuto. Si alguna vez los Turianos se vuelven en su contra, Blacklight apunta a estas criaturas y destruye la nave, preservando a los enemigos en hielo para consumirlos. De verdad brillante" dijo Saleon.

"Parece que tenemos más sujetos de prueba, apáguelo, Sil".

Sil asintió sin decir nada, tras lo cual bajó la temperatura del horno. Saleon vio mientras las criaturas se volvían a mover. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que parecían absorberse. Era de notarse que mientras lo hacían, sus fluidos se aglomeraban alrededor de los que quedaban, congelándose antes de lo que Saleon suponía era una proteína anticongelante fuera segregada.

"¡Qué!"

Uno a uno, las criaturas se absorbieron hasta que solo seis quedaran. Saleon vio sin expresión a la Casta Congeladora mientras estos parecían buscar calor más intenso. El calor del horno había evaporado algunos de los fluidos que ahora eran humo en el cuarto, enfriándolo más aun.

"¿Un arma, eh? A mí me parece que solo quieren mantener una temperatura lo suficientemente baja. Ya sabe, como un enfriador" dijo Sil con la más gran y sarcástica sonrisa que jamás hubiera hecho.

Saleon azotó sus puños contra la pared con una feroz expresión, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y dejó el cuarto con furia. Sil, a pesar de no tener idea de cómo la Casta Congeladora se duplicaba con tanta facilidad y el fracaso menor de haber perdido posibles sujetos de experimentación, no pudo evitar estar feliz.

* * *

Vinieron arriba de Eden Prime. Una enorme nave titánica encabezaba la armada. Un híbrido, una súper estructura metálica con protuberancias orgánicas a su alrededor, aparentando ser un enjambre de insectos. Los Batarianos y sus esclavos solo podían ver con miedo mientras el enorme Crucero descendía hacia el suelo con lentitud. Un pequeño terremoto anunció su presencia a cualquiera que no lo hubiera visto. Descansaba verticalmente, superando en altura los puertos y antenas que estaban en las colinas. Entonces vinieron más. Naves similares a avispas, volando por toda el área mientras se dispersaban. Se podían escuchar zumbidos mientras las naves dejaban caer soldados Geth.

Enjambres de Buscadores bloquearon los cielos mientras volaban hacia amos y esclavos, dejándolos suspendidos en su campo de efecto de masa mientras los Recolectores marchaban lado a lado con los Geth. Gretin y Myar se escondieron dentro de una caja junto con otros esclavos. Un viejo Turiano sostenía un láser de minería en sus garras mientras esperaba a que algo sucediera.

Myar estaba cubierta en un aura biótica que acariciaba su piel y se encontraba de pie, esperando a que alguien entrara. Gretin tenía poco más que un trozo de tubo que sostenía en las manos. No era mucho, pero se sentía mejor sostener lo que fuera. El sonido de zumbidos se podía escuchar a sus alrededores, justo afuera de la caja cerrada. Las únicas fuentes de luz eran las auras bióticas alrededor de las Asari.

Un extraño sonido electrónico se escuchaba. El sonido de Geth mientras patrullaban fuera del área con varios Recolectores. Nadie escondido dentro de la caja se atrevía a moverse. Al menos no hasta que el sonido de pisadas se volvió más fuerte. La puerta fue abierta a la fuerza. La máquina que lo hizo, un Pretoriano, arrancó la enorme puerta de metal mientras era atacado por un débil láser y algunos ataques bióticos. La criatura rugió, mostrando la cabeza deformada de Turianos y Batarianos dentro de sus fauces. La abominación se lanzó al suelo, enviando una onda de choque que tiró a todos hacia atrás. Se escuchaban sonidos de gritos mientras el zumbido incrementaba. Los enjambres de Buscadores entraron, volando caóticamente mientras comenzaban a suspender a los esclavos. Muchos quedaron inmovilizados en una pose con los ojos agrandados y las bocas abiertas en un grito sin sonido.

Gretin estaba congelado, su mano estaba a solo unos centímetros del láser de minería, pero no tenía esperanza de tomarlo ya que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y su mente gritaba ayuda. Gretin vio con horror mientras un Geth y un Recolector avanzaban.

" **ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO".**

Gretin, congelado en el campo de suspensión vio mientras el Recolector temblaba y se retorcía como si estuviera en dolor y sus ojos se encendían como las estrellas. Su piel y coraza se rompieron, revelando un patrón similar al magma justo por debajo de su piel. La criatura veía despreocupadamente a Gretin antes de volverse al Recolector. La criatura hizo un horrible sonido, similar a la estática, tras lo cual dejó el área.

Los cuerpos congelados fueron tomados por los Geth y Recolectores por igual, moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que las predicciones decían. Al final Eden Prime había caído, su población había sido tomada y no habían dejado un rastro de lo que había transpirado. Solo les había tomado tres horas.

En otro tiempo, Eden Prime habría pertenecido a una raza que no habría mantenido el conocimiento de un Faro de la Ciudadela. Pero este no era ese tiempo.

* * *

Unas piernas se movieron con rapidez mientras el General Recolector se movía hacia la zona de empaque. La totalidad de Eden Prime había sido colocada en cámaras de suspensión, incluidos los esclavos. El General insecto no les puso atención mientras se dirigía al Faro. Sus muchas patas temblaron mientras veía a la vieja tecnología. En alguna parte de su vieja mente, algo que aun era Proteano, sabía lo que era, y sabía con gran probabilidad lo que habría dentro del Faro.

Aunque el General lo intentara, el agarre que tenía Harbinger era demasiado grande para ignorarlo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y fue envuelto en una luz verde. Imágenes de los últimos días de la civilización Proteana fueron insertadas en su mente, despertando recuerdos hacía mucho dormidos dentro de la patética bestia. Parte de él gritaba por misericordia y no le fue dada ninguna.

En otro tiempo quizás alguien más habría descubierto este Faro y usara su conocimiento para evitar que los Segadores vinieran. Sin embargo eso no sucedió. La tecnología era Proteana y el general, a pesar de su forma, estaba en sincronía con el Faro. No necesitaba ayuda para entender la información, pues la entendía a la perfección.

Mientras bajaba al suelo, la nave despejó, sin dejar rastro de que hubieran estado ahí. Las naves Geth se acoplaron con el Crucero Recolector y dejaron el planeta.

* * *

Dentro del calor artificial de la biomasa, un enorme capullo se abrió. Se rompió como vidrio mientras la Reina Rachni completamente desarrollada se liberaba de su caparazón. Tentáculos descendieron del techo. La Reina gruñó mientras una presencia inusual aparecía. Era conocida. Del suelo apareció una figura encapuchada, con un ligero parecido a una Asari según los recuerdos de su madre.

"Hola".

La Reina inclinó inclinó su cabeza a un lado para poder ver mejor la apariencia del otro individuo. Entonces algo sucedió. Escuchó voces dentro de su cabeza.

' _No te asustes'._

La reina movió sus tentáculos en el suelo, y hasta ahora se percataba de que era cálido y parecido a la carne.

' _Hemos consumido muestras de tus genes. Pequeñas muestras. Hemos comenzado a adaptar tu mente a la nuestra. Estamos enlazados de forma similar a como tú lo estás a tu colmena. No queremos dañarte'._

La Reina permaneció congelada mientras se agregaba conocimiento a su mente, conocimiento de esta especie llamada Blacklight... y la otra, conocida como Thoriana. Sus mandíbulas temblaron con curiosidad.

' _ **Colores de paz y bienestar. Cantan bien las canciones'.**_

Los tentáculos regresaron, removiendo lo poco de su capullo que quedaba mientras la Reina solo veía el proceso con algo de interés.

' _ **Los conocen. El coro que cantan las notas amarillas y amargas y grita en negro aceitoso. Segadores los llaman. Nosotros los llamamos Enemigo'.**_

' _Nos preguntábamos ¿Fueron la causa del ataque a la Ciudadela?'_

' _ **Lo fueron'.**_

La hembra ante la Reina parecía calmarse un poco más. El caparazón de la Reina parecía temblar.

' _ **El Viejo Crecimiento. Thoriana. Sabemos de él y sus canciones subyugante. Comparten una mente con el que habita y crece bajo la superficie. El menor de dos males sigue siendo mal'.**_

' _No es malvado, simplemente no entiende nuestras sensibilidades. No puede ir contra sus instintos. ¿Es malvada la araña que se alimenta de la mosca?'_

Blacklight apunto esto dándole a la Reina recuerdos de arañas y moscas. La Reina tembló, pero permitió que entraran los recuerdos.

' _ **¿Araña? No, supongo que no lo es, pero la araña no esclaviza a la mosca'.**_

' _Hay parásitos dentro de nuestros genes que pueden controlar a un anfitrión. ¿Qué hay de ellos?'_

' _ **¿Qué hay de los Segadores? Hacen lo que fueron hechos para ejecutar. Por tu definición no son malvados'.**_

' _No malvados, meramente están atrapados en un círculo de lógica fallida que manejan en una forma que creen que es necesario, pero nunca detendrán porque intentan arreglar un problema que no existe'._

' _ **Es un buen punto. Viejo Crecimiento, Thoriana. Habló de una unión de mentes. Expliquen'.**_

' _¿Estarías dispuesta a contarnos como uno de los tuyos? Al aplicar tu Mente Colmena a la nuestra nos hemos vuelto efectivamente un componente de ti'._

' _ **Serían del enjambre. Solo que sin nacer en el enjambre. Curioso. ¿Por qué?'**_

' _¿Por qué 'qué'?'_

' _ **¿Por qué hacerlo? Nunca hemos sido ayudados antes, no estamos acostumbrados'.**_

' _No permitiremos que te extingas mientras tengamos oportunidad. En estos momentos, esta Bionave tiene túneles en los que puedes moverte. Si lo deseas podemos entrar en una relación simbiótica. Nos volveremos tus colmenas, tus naves y tu familia. Los túneles de biomasa se volverán tu hogar mientras tú te vuelves efectivamente una parte de nosotros y nosotros de ti. Unidad. Simbiosis como lo llama la Thoriana. Blacklight y la Thoriana ya son el mismo, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de saber dónde comienza uno y termina el otro. Incluso la destrucción de su forma es negada ya que ahora es una faceta permanente de nuestra conciencia. Contigo seríamos una trinidad, una unión, tres partes del mismo todo'._

La Reina permaneció quieta por unos momentos. De pronto se levantó.

' _ **Por mis hijos haría lo que fuera. Esto fortalece a la Colmena. Volvámonos separados y unidos al mismo tiempo'.**_

Por todo el cosmos, Blacklight cambió.


	25. Colapso mental

Al ver que hemos agregado a la Reina Rachni a esta fiesta de debate mental, voy a hacer esto un poco más claro en la forma en la que los pensamientos trabajan.

El texto normal representa la Mayoría de los pensamientos de Blacklight.

 _Mientras que letras en cursiva son las opiniones de la Minoría de Blacklight._

 _ **Cursiva y negritas es la Reina.**_

 **Y negritas representan a la Thoriana.**

Esta era mi intención desde el inicio, pero no lo había dicho para mantener deliberadamente confusos los procesos de pensamiento de Blacklight, algo que ya no puedo hacer, pues sería demasiado confuso, al punto de la frustración. Blacklight, la Thoriana y la Reina van a funcionar de una forma no tan diferente al Trío Freudiano del Ego (Blacklight) el Súperego (Thoriana) y el Ello (Rachni). Algo que estaba anticipando comenzar a escribir.

 **Capítulo 25: Colapso mental**

La Mente Colmena de Blacklight nunca fue instantánea. Podía alcanzar vastas distancias usando Cerebros Colmena para enviar pensamientos hacia masas de materia vírica colocadas estratégicamente que funcionaban como dispositivos de comunicación que estaban sembrados por todo el espacio. La aplicación de bióticos aseguraba que el mensaje fuera enviado a velocidades mayores a las de la luz, pero incluso a tales velocidades tomaría un tiempo antes de que alcanzara su destino.

Normalmente esto no era un problema, ya que Blacklight conocía las mentes individuales dentro de sí lo suficientemente bien para poder hablar entre ellos, simplemente suponiendo cómo actuarían los otros y lo que dirían. Incluso a través de grandes distancias un individuo podía suponer con aterradora precisión lo que otro miembro diría, incluso si no conocían personalmente a ese miembro. Toda la materia viral tenía instrucciones codificadas en su ADN, y Alex Mercer aseguraba que cada célula tuviera al menos una fracción de su mente en ella, lo que aseguraba que la biomasa se comportara de formas que él considerara apropiadas. De esta forma, se podía decir que Alex era todo Blacklight, pues cada célula, incluso aquellas usadas por un Evolucionado o Infectado, tenían un poco de Alex dentro de ellos.

Normalmente esta parte de Alex permanecía dormida, a menos que un trozo de Blacklight fuera separado de la masa principal. Si esa parte crecía, se volvía una copia de la mente de Alex y buscaba la masa principal para depositar sus recuerdos y volverse a unir al colectivo. Por esta razón se podía decir que Alex sabía dónde se encontraba todo Blacklight en cualquier momento, porque todo Blacklight es Alex en algún nivel, aunque fuera en uno menor.

Esta era la forma en cómo funcionaban cuando partes de sí eran mantenidas a distancias de los otros. Era algo poco refinado, pero funcionaba. Ahora, sin embargo, todo iba a cambiar.

A través de todo el cosmos, Blacklight cambió, agregando algo un poco nuevo a sí. Cualquier Evolucionado separado de la masa principal se quedó congelado mientras nuevas posibilidades se abrían para ellos. Todos existían en todas partes. Aquellos que estaban en la Tierra existían simultáneamente en Marte, los asteroides, las lunas y planetas que habían infectado. Todos podían ver todo lo que se podía ver.

Shepard, en Omega, veía al mismo tiempo los bosques de biomasa de la Tierra mientras enormes Behemoths y Anansi se desplazaban por las Torres Hélice. Ashley vio esto y miraba mientras Cazadores en Shanxi hundían sus dientes en un viejo Varren y era absorbido en la masa. Elizabeth veía esto mientras observaba tentáculos arrastrarse en las profundidades del Relé de Caronte. Lo que veían era observado por todos, y lo que los demás veían, ellos también.

Podían sentir el tacto. Cuando un Cazador hundía sus colmillos de felino en el Varren. La parte de Blacklight en el mundo de agua buscando a los Leviatanes podía saborear la sangre. Enormes bestias debajo del océano de la Tierra podían sentir el viento en las alas de los Voladores de Shanxi. Los Behemoths absorbiendo nutrientes de una Torre Hélice podían escuchar los bulliciosos sonidos de Omega.

Las sensaciones eran vastas y, por primera vez, Blacklight estaba consciente de su forma y diseminación en la galaxia. Era una orquesta de maravillas que no se podía poner en palabras de ningún lenguaje del que Blacklight tuviera conocimiento. Era una sinfonía de estrellas y colores mucho mayores de los que habían sentido antes. Mientras se ahogaban en las sensaciones y esplendores de la existencia, una voz habló con ellos.

 _ **Esta es la canción del universo, la sinfonía de las estrellas. Contémplala como nosotros, los Rachni, lo hemos hecho desde que tuvimos uso de razón. Siente como mis madres antes que yo sintieron, escucha y canta a su ritmo. La canción del alma toca y nosotros somos su Maestro. Cantaremos los colores que escapan a la vista. Cantaremos como uno.**_

Es hermoso.

 **Si hubiera sabido que estas eran tus capacidades, quizás los hubiera buscado como Esclavos.**

 _ **No cantes las notas amarillas del sometimiento luego de lo que hemos pasado, Thoriana. Una vez fuimos esclavos, nunca lo volveremos a ser.**_

 **Que reacción tan curiosa. Era un cumplido, aunque al ver a través de tus recuerdos y de aquellos antes de ti, supongo que puedo entender tu reacción. Los Segadores les han costado demasiado.**

Vamos a enfocarnos. Tenemos cosas muy importantes que discutir.

 _Cierto. Vamos a hablar de esa muestra._

* * *

El haberse equivocado incluso una vez, reconocer siquiera la posibilidad de que se había equivocado, abriría la posibilidad de volverse a equivocar, de haber estado equivocado. El Doctor Saleon no podía aceptar eso.

"No me equivoco" dijo Saleon mientras se movía por su laboratorio.

Muebles rotos estaban alienados a los lados, y discos y libros estaban rotos en el suelo.

"No me equivoco. Son armas. Lo sé".

Un Varren ciego se cubría en una esquina mientras Saleon destruía su consola y lanzaba tubos que contenían muestras de sangre al suelo.

"No me equivoqué" dijo Saleon mientras se sentaba ante su escritorio roto, llevándose la mano a la cabeza como si sintiera dolor.

Tomó la computadora del escritorio y la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto.

"No me equivoqué, ¡no me EQUIVOQUÉ! ¡NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ!"

Saleon lanzó la mesa al otro lado del cuarto, ignorando los golpes de los soldados y guardias contra la puerta.

"Doctor Saleon, abra la puerta en este momento" dijo un guardia desde el otro lado.

"¡NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ! Nunca equivocarse, ellos mienten. Lo saben. Están jugando conmigo. ¡NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ!"

Saleon ignoró el dolor que causaban los vidrios en sus pies mientras se movía por el cuarto con un brillo demente en los ojos, los nudillos de sus manos estaban pálidos de la fuerza con la que estaba formando puños. Escuchó el sonido de un soplete contra las puertas mientras él abría la cámara que llevaba a las celdas. Ignoró a los Varren enjaulados mientras se dirigía a otros contenedores. Un momento de lucidez le vino a la mente mientras se colocaba una máscara de gas.

"Les mostraré. Necesito nuevos sujetos, no más Varren" dijo Saleon mientras abría el primer contenedor, permitiendo que la neurotoxina volara al aire. Casi de inmediato las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

"No más de la Casta Congeladora" dijo mientras abría más y más válvulas que contenían la sustancia. Tomó uno de los contenedores en sus manos y lo alzó sobre su cabeza.

"¡NO ME EQUIVOQUÉ!" gritó mientras lanzaba el contenedor contra el cristal que contenía a su más peligros creación. El cristal se quebró, pero no se rompió. Tomó otro contenedor en sus manos y golpeó el cristal una y otra vez, causando que la quebradura se hiciera más grande con cada golpe.

El Varren que expulsaba la neurotoxina se hizo hacia atrás en la jaula mientras pequeños fragmentos de cristal comenzaban a caer. Y entonces con un último empujón, el cristal se rompió y el asustado Varren saltó y se dirigió hacia el ciego. Fue en este momento que un agujero en la puerta se abrió y esta cayó al suelo. Los dos Varren olieron el cambio en el aire y el Varren tóxico saltó y atacó al Salariano más cercano por simple miedo y confusión.

Saleon abrió todas las jaulas y liberó a todos los sujetos, que se alejaron de él, intentando mantenerse lejos del Salariano loco quien meramente veía marcharse mientras ajustaba su máscara. Saleon vio por el agujero de la puerta y se encontró con un guardia caído, que tenía un muñón sangriento por brazo. Su respiración se hizo más lenta mientras inhalaba los gases que contenían la neurotoxina. Saleon tomó otra máscara y pasó sobre el guardia caído. Colocó la máscara en la cara del guardia y con un clic esta se ajustó; Saleon vio al guardia y sonrió.

"Veo que tenemos un voluntario. Las pruebas secundarias comienzan. Ahora" dijo mientras tomaba al hombre.

Por toda la base, alarmas sonaron mientras los sistemas de ventilación detectaban la creciente toxina en el aire. Docenas y docenas de Varren regenerativos cazaron y mataron todo lo que se encontraban, muchos que tenían habilidades electroreceptoras masticaban los cables de la bes, destruyendo miles de millones de créditos en maquinaria, la cual estaba diseñada para purificar el aire. La maquinaria falló y los generadores de emergencia se activaron demasiado tarde para detener la muerte de casi cada Salariano en la estación. Todos salvo un puñado quienes se encontraban en un Cuarto del Pánico.

Sil respiró profundamente mientras Vurlon veía por la cámara de circuito cerrado para evaluar el daño, su cara era indiferente mientras muerte y destrucción gobernaban la base.

"Los Varren, masticaron el cableado del sistema de ventilación" dijo Sil mientras se sentía llena de pánico. Su máscara asegurada sobre su rostro.

"Eso parece, esa toxina probablemente está en toda la base en este momento. Me comienzo a preguntar si el Doctor Saleon es un genio o solamente un maldito suertudo" dijo Vurlon mientras suspiraba.

"¿Qué hacemos, señor?" preguntó Sil.

Antes de que Vurlon pudiera responder muchas de las luces y equipamiento eléctrico se apagó. Un momento después los generadores de respaldo se activaron. Vurlon frunció el ceño.

"Parece que el Doctor ha vivido más allá de su utilidad" dijo Vurlon.

* * *

Morinth se tronó los dedos mientras se movía por la ciudad, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su mente trabajando a sobremarcha. Al considerar las cosas, si las Asari tenían un banco de datos de conocimiento Proteano, entonces lo más probable es que lo tuvieran oculto en alguna parte. Ni idea de en dónde fuera. Algo como esto debería ser mantenido en una jodidamente enorme instalación de almacenamiento con mucho espacio para que ninguna señal saliera, o algo como eso.

Morinth se movió por las calles bulliciosas mientras carros volaban sobre su cabeza. Se sentía calmada, aunque algo irritada por tener tan poco con lo qué trabajar. Aunque considerando las cosas, si alguien, en alguna parte de este planeta tenía un Faro, entonces probablemente lo mantenían cerca de un museo, después de todo era técnicamente un artefacto. Uno avanzado, sí, pero un artefacto a fin de cuentas. O quizás era estúpido pensar eso. Morinth no sabía, todo lo que sabía es que tenía muy poco con lo que trabajar.

Espiando un pequeño museo en los niveles bajos de la ciudad, Morinth decidió que quizás podría sacar algo de aquí. Era un museo dedicado a la Antigua Cultura Asari, no el mejor lugar en el que buscar, ya que todo lo que había aquí eran unas viejas tabletas. Quizás visitaría el Museo de Athame más tarde. Era un mejor punto de partida que cualquier otro, así que Morinth se dirigió hacia el museo. La Asari caminaba con calma por la puerta frontal, metida en sus propios asuntos con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro antes de... GIRAR Y LARGARSE AL CARAJO POR EL MALDITO CAMINO DEL QUE HABÍA VENIDO, PORQUE SANTA MIERDA, ESA ERA UNA MALDITA JUSTICIERA HIJA DE PUTA... Mierda, al carajo con la idea. Al carajo con un _Rusty Venture_. Lo que un carajo fuera eso. Tiempo de largarse a la mierda de aquí, porque Jesucristo, creo que me acaba de jodidamente ver... ¡CARAJO!

Bueno... al menos no era mamá.

* * *

Trozos de carne se movían de forma nada natural, desapareciendo y cambiando de forma, hacia arriba y afuera. Huesos cambiaron, se torcieron y rompieron antes de tomar otra forma. La cosa que gritaba ante él y que una vez había sido un Salariano, ahora era poco más que un bulto. Un bulto vivo, pero un bulto a fin de cuentas.

Saleon lo lanzó al suelo antes de que una manada de sus Varren despedazaran a la masa que gritaba, como si fueran animales salvajes que nunca habían comido. Extraño, Saleon recordaba haberlos alimentado hacía poco. El Doctor arrastró otro cuerpo y lo colocó sobre la mesa, este viviendo solo gracias a un destilado químico que en el largo término le causaría al sujeto gran dolor por la necrosis que causaba, pero la neurotoxina no lo mataría por el momento. Saleon suponía que eso era algo bueno.

Las células madre derivadas de Blacklight fueron implantadas en el cuerpo del sujeto en ciertos puntos mientras las propiedades mutágenas de las células comenzaban a hacer efecto. Luego era el Vector Vírico. No de Blacklight, sino un retrovirus que había sido diseñado ara replicarse luego de implantar su ARN en el ADN del sujeto. Unas cuantas réplicas causarían algunas mutaciones en el virus antes de que muriera por los antivirales que Saleon inyectaría de una jeringa en su mano.

El cuerpo ya había comenzado a cambiar y tomar una nueva forma. Podía ser considerado Salariano, pero solo vagamente, y solo si uno era laxo con la definición de Salariano. Aun así, al menos los resultados eran bastante prometedores. Incluso si el sujeto se veía superficialmente similar a un Krogan demacrado. Entonces el Salariano gritó y sus huesos se retorcieron y rompieron mientras atravesaba las mismas mutaciones que los últimos sujetos. Saleon suspiró mientras lanzaba al sujeto, aun gritando, al suelo. Entonces fue prontamente devorado por los Varren mutantes.

"Se me acaban los sujetos. No se pueden terminar. Necesito más datos" dijo Saleon mientras veía al Salariano, apenas vivo, en el suelo Era el último.

Saleon vio largo y tendido al sujeto, su Varren Ciego a su lado. Saleon acarició la cabeza de la bestia mientras veía al sujeto. Entonces se inclinó y puso al Salariano, apenas vivo, en su mesa y lo ató a ella. Justo mientras se preparaba para trabajar, el Doctor se congeló. Una idea le vino a la mente mientras comenzaba a contemplarla.

"Me pregunto que estaban haciendo los otros científicos" dijo Saleon mientras dejaba el laboratorio para responder esa misma pregunta.

Si tenía suerte, podría inspirarse por los logros de los otros y ser capaz de hacer algo con ellos. No es como si pudieran seguir haciendo uso de los datos.

Saleon se marchó, y varios tubos de pruebas comenzaron a temblar, aparentemente por su propio poder. Entonces un cristal se rompió.

* * *

Dentro del espacio oscuro, más allá de la galaxia, ellos dormían y soñaban.

 **SON UN CÁNCER. UNA FALLA DEL CICLO. BESTIAS DE SANGRE Y CARNE SIEMPRE CAMBIANTES. NADA MÁS. UN CUERPO ES UN CONTENEDOR IMPERFECTO PARA LA MENTE SUPERIOR. SOLO EN ESTA FORMA, LA FORMA DE NUESTROS CREADORES, SOMOS PERFECTOS. Y AUN ASÍ NUESTRO VERDADERO PODER DESCANSA DENTRO DE NUESTRAS MENTES. CADA NACIÓN, COMPUESTA POR UNA ESPECIE ENTERA, TRABAJANDO CON LAS MENTES DE CADA CONTENEDOR, CADA UNO UNA NACIÓN POR SÍ SOLO.**

 **HEMOS VISTO CAMPOS DE CADÁVERES MIENTRAS DESCENDÍAMOS DE LAS ESTRELLAS. ALGUNOS MORÍAN GRITANDO, OTROS MORÍAN CON SONRISAS, CREYENDO EN LA CAUSA POR LA CUAL CAÍAN. NINGUNO IMPORTÓ PARA NOSOTROS. AQUELLOS QUE GRITABAN, Y AQUELLOS QUE SONREÍAN FUERON SEPULTADOS EN LA CARCASA DE LOS CREADORES.**

 **NOS LLAMAN SEGADORES, UNA PALABRA TAN SIMPLE PARA DESCRIBIR SERES TAN POR ENCIMA DE ELLOS. NO IMPORTA, SU CARNE ARDERÁ. DESCANSAMOS POR AHORA, PERO INCLUSO AHORA PLANES DE DECENAS DE MILES DE AÑOS ASEGURARÁN QUE DESPERTEMOS. ENTONCES EL CICLO VOLVERÁ A COMENZAR. COMO SIEMPRE HA SIDO. COMO SIEMPRE SERÁ.**

Dormían en un estado no de hibernación. Sus interiores sonaban con suavidad mientras solo funciones básicas y subrutinas se ejecutaban en sus sistemas. Sus números eran de millones, incontables dioses máquina del tamaño de naves que habían terminado la vida por el cosmos y permitían que esta ascendiera a un estado de ser mucho más allá de nada que soñaran sus pequeñas mentes.

Los tentáculos de Harbinger se movieron mientras su mente volaba por la vastedad del cosmos a partes desconocidas y forzaba su entrada en la Extranet, su mente comprendiendo una cantidad insondable de inteligencia. Ocasionalmente se cruzaba con un Programa Geth y lo consumía. Veía y aprendía. Secretos mantenidos fuera de los ojos del mundo.

Entonces encontró algo. Algo que podía ser usado a su ventaja. Los Recolectores y los Geth Rebeldes eran útiles, pero poner todos sus recursos en la misma variable era poco sabio. Esto podría ser útil. Pasando los programas de seguridad con facilidad, Harbinger se infiltró en los sistemas de un acorazado. Vio y aprendió de este grupo que se hacía llamar La Cura.

* * *

"Las reservas serán movidas muy pronto, hermano, ese combustible químico fue hecho con el expreso propósito de destruir a Blacklight. Podemos conseguir lanzallamas más tarde, pero el combustible era demasiado útil para no tenerlo" dijo Saren.

Desolas asintió mientras veía a su hermano. El General observaba los registros de la nave que detallaban la minúscula cantidad de combustible que Saren había podido conseguir.

"Tu estatus de Espectro nos ayuda en nuestra empresa, hermano, pero no es suficiente para nuestras necesidades. Si vamos a estar preparados para un contraataque de Blacklight, necesitaremos mucho más" dijo Desolas.

"Tenemos más que suficientes soldados, pero necesitamos científicos, alguien que pueda hacer más de este combustible. Y por mi vida que no puedo pensar en nadie" dijo Saren.

Desolas suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

"Estamos horriblemente superados. ¿Qué hay de esa Bloodtox de la que he escuchado? ¿Podemos conseguirla?" preguntó Desolas.

"No lo suficiente. Los Salarianos la están manufacturando para ser convertido en arma por los ingenieros Turianos. Los ingenieros solo pueden tomar cierta cantidad sin que sea notado" dijo Saren.

Entonces la luz del cuarto titiló mientras las bocinas del sistema de comunicación emitían estática. Saren preparó su rifle y Desolas tomó su pistola y la apretó con fuerza.

" **BUSCAN TERMINAR EL CÁNCER CONOCIDO COMO BLACKLIGHT. NOSOTROS BUSCAMOS LO MISMO".**

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Desolas mientras acercaba su dedo al gatillo del arma, pero no disparó.

" **HEMOS SIDO LLAMADOS LOS SEGADORES. COMO USTEDES NOS LLAMEN NO ES DE IMPORTANCIA. SOLO SOMOS NOSOTROS".**

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado escuchando y dónde se encuentran?" preguntó Saren con calma.

" **ESTAMOS MÁS ALLÁ DE SU ALCANCE. BUSCAMOS LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE AQUELLO QUE SE LLAMA A SÍ MISMO BLACKLIGHT. PODRÍAMOS AYUDARLOS. LES ENVIAREMOS UNA UBICACIÓN. ENCUÉNTRENOS SI ESTÁN INTERESADOS".**

Entonces la transmisión terminó.

* * *

Saleon se sentó rígidamente mientras los brazos mecánicos descendían. Los mutágenos y químicos fueron inyectados en el sujeto. Un vector vírico aseguraba que el ADN cambiara de tal forma que tomaría ventaja de los mutágenos. Los brazos se movieron hacia arriba y se retiraron mientras un contenedor de cristal cubría el cuerpo. Sería un tiempo antes de que alguna mutación se hiciera visible, las células necesitaban cambiar mientras se dividían.

Los compuestos químicos, junto con el alto metabolismo Salariano asegurarían que las células se dividieran con suficiente velocidad para poder hacer algo en el tiempo del que se disponía. Saleon respiró a través de su máscara mientras veía a su Varren Ciego. Este olfateaba en cada respiración mientras baba caía de su boca. Saleon vio a la puerta y salió por ella. Su mascota lo seguía.

Los corredores estaban vacíos, solo Varren mutantes se movían por ellos. Ocasionalmente uno le gruñía a Saleon, solo para que su Varren devolviera el gesto. A Saleon le agradaba su mascota ciega, probablemente más de lo que debería. Los cuerpos de los muertos y moribundos eran pocos y estaban dispersos, evidencia de que la neurotoxina no era tan letal como todos pensaban. Debilitante y dolorosa sí, letal... no tanto.

Sin embargo habían algunos perdidos. Saleon no veía el cuerpo de Sil, o el de Vurlon, algunos guardias también faltaban. Aun así la gran mayoría de la estación había caído. Caminando por los pasillos Saleon se encontró con un Varren bastante inusual. Tenía una piel extraña, parecida a la de un Krogan. Sus escamas eran demasiado grandes y sus dientes eran como cuchillos que se encajaban en sus encías, las cuales sangraban y extraños sacos se inflaban cerca de sus mejillas. Su principal característica eran pulmones externos, sin mencionar sus garras frontales deformes que se veían como si se intentaran convertir en una mano, pero habían fallado a la mitad del camino.

El extraño Varren olía las tuberías de la estación y comenzó a quejarse antes de moverse a un lento y bastante torpe paso por los pasillos. Algo lo había asustado, y era extraño. Casi siempre los Varren parecían tolerarse y no peleaban por nada, y Saleon tenía varios cadáveres a su alrededor que podían comer para procurar una comida. Mientras mantuviera su distancia y permaneciera al lado de su mascota ciega, el resto eran dóciles.

Sin embargo algo había asustado a este, Saleon se acercó a la tubería y una parte primitiva en su mente le decía que si el Varren estaba asustado de ella, entonces era mejor que la dejara en paz. Saleon era un hombre curioso, pero sabía bastante bien que si los animales corrían en la misma dirección, debes seguirlos, pues lo menos que querías era averiguar qué era aquello de lo que corrían. El Doctor continuó su viaje por el pasillo, jamás volviendo la mirada mientras avanzaba, y solo cuando dobló en una intersección se detuvo y esperó.

No vio qué había girando la esquina, sino que cerró los ojos y escuchó. Fue entonces que lo oyó: el sonido de algo escurriéndose por las tuberías, causando un eco por todo el camino de la tubería, hasta llegar a él. Saleon recordó las pruebas que resultaron en un Varren capaz de entrar en lugares tremendamente apretados, ¿podría una de esas criaturas mutantes apretarse lo suficiente para entrar en una tubería de solo unos centímetros de diámetro? Su mente le decía que no, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad. A este paso, no se sorprendería si podía pasar por el ojal de una aguja.

Saleon vio a las tuberías. Estaban especialmente construidas para transportar agua por todo el complejo. Sin embargo había un sistema de filtrado e el que todas las tuberías convergían. Uno que con el equipo adecuado podría ser convertido en una prisión si había algo en las tuberías. Saleon no iba a a dejar vivir a esa cosa si asustaba incluso a uno de sus nuevos amigos, incluso si él no había sido quien los creó. Saleon vio a su mascota y sonrió.

"Ven, vamos a purgar los sistemas".

* * *

 **NA:** Sí, estoy al tanto de que Saleon no está haciendo ciencia, sino **¡CIENCIA!** Pero no planeo llevarlo demasiado lejos... o bueno, eso no es 100% cierto. La cosa irá por algunas rutas extrañas, pero eso puede esperar hasta después.


	26. Infección controlada

**Capítulo 26: Infección controlada**

La evolución no es un proceso limpio, es largo, impreciso e ineficiente. La prueba puede ser observada al mirar el ADN no codificado, algo llamado ADN Basura. Para la especie que una vez fuera conocida como humanos, 98% de su ADN era no codificado, aunque la cantidad exacta de este tipo de ADN varía de especie en especie. Parte de la razón por la cual Blacklight era tan eficiente era que tomaba las regiones no codificadas de ADN y las activaba de alguna forma, todas ellas.

Lo mismo sucedía para cualquier animal consumido. Por ejemplo las aves tenían rasgos saurianos escondidos dentro de sus genes, y mientras que no todos los dinosaurios se volvieron aves, eran lo bastante cercanos para que Blacklight supusiera la secuencia genética de muchos dinosaurios a través de prueba y error. Sabían que no era perfecto y que ninguno sería igual a, digamos, un tiranosaurio Rex, pero era lo bastante cercano para ser considerado un éxito.

¿Por qué Blacklight decidió intentar recrear el genoma de un dinosaurio? Simple: por aburrimiento, simple y llano. Venía con el paquete de estar sin estímulo durante el tiempo en el que muchas de las mentes dentro de la masa se retraían en sus recuerdos. Tenían que pasar el tiempo de alguna manera antes de que los Turianos fueran descubiertos.

Luego de permitir que los Rachni se unieran a su Mente Colmena Cósmica como parte de una trinidad, Blacklight descubrió algo que los puso en algo más que una pequeña crisis.

' _Bastardo'._

" **La simbiosis nos cambia en un nivel fundamental. Ustedes han visto cómo cambian mis opiniones y se han reducido mis instintos y son más comparables a los de ustedes, deberían saber que sus opiniones cambiarían para emular algunas de las mías, al igual que las mías han cambiado para emular algunas de las de ustedes. La introducción de los Rachni nos ha cambiado a todos, y solo es ahora que objetan estos cambios. Curioso'.**

'Nos expandimos por las estrellas para encontrar vida separada de nosotros, unirnos contigo fue tu elección, nosotros lo veíamos de la misma forma que consumir. Aquellos consumidos cambian sus formas de pensar para ser un reflejo de la nuestra, no es imposible que suceda a la inversa. Entendemos eso. Lo que sucede es que con los Rachni aquí vemos que en realidad le dimos poca elección sino unirse a nuestras mentes. Nos cambiaste de tal forma que fuimos en contra de nuestras metas originales. Ahora puedes ver el problema que nos hemos cruzado'.

' **Le ofrecieron un trato y ella aceptó. No alcanzo a ver el problema'.**

' _Bastardo'._

'Nos cambiaste en una forma fundamental, esto hace que cuestionemos cada decisión que hemos hecho desde que nos unimos contigo. Solo ahora lo vemos con claridad y eso es porque los Rachni nos han cambiado tanto como nosotros los hemos cambiado a ustedes. No podemos saber qué tan lejos nos llevará esto'.

' _ **Silencio los dos. Cantan canciones de un tono gris que solo es contraproducente. Los Rachni hicimos la elección de unirnos. Así de simple'.**_

'Ese no es el punto'.

' _ **Tanto como lo detestemos, debemos concordar con la Thoriana. No hay problema. Las cosas cambian como deben hacerlo, permanecer estáticos es perecer. Los Segadores vienen. No podemos perder tiempo discutiendo entre nosotros ahora que somos tres partes del todo'.**_

'... Bien'.

" **De acuerdo'.**

' _Bastardo'._

'Silencio Minoría.

' _Bien, pero sigue siendo un bastardo'._

* * *

Saleon observaba su trabajo. El sistema de filtración había sido cubierto por completo en una jaula, una que se cerraría al presionar un botón. Si algo estaba en las tuberías, lo encontraría. Activó la máquina y miró mientras el filtro de un lado se ponía en su sitio y el otro lado se abría. El contenedor era de cristal, así que lo que fuera que se encontrara ahí, sería capaz de verlo na vez que llegar a este punto.

Por unos momentos el agua sonó mientras circulaba. Su mascota ciega se encontraba echada a su lado, descansando. Saleon no le prestó atención mientras esperaba a que algo sucediera. Entonces el flujo del agua comenzó a reducirse como si algo lo bloqueara. Saleon sonrió mientras abría unas cuantas válvulas más dentro de la instalación. Al principio nada se podía escuchar, hasta que oyó suavemente que las tuberías tronaban. El Salariano abrió más válvulas aun, viendo mientras la presión se alzaba más y más.

Las tuberías se sacudieron y tronaron mientras incrementaba la presión, hasta que finalmente el agua volvió a recorrerlas, pero no estaba sola. Tan pronto como lo que fuera pasara, Saleon cerró la válvula y selló el tanque.

Era extraño. El agua ahora era de un curioso color rojizo con motas de algo. Las motas bailaban mientras empañaban el tanque. Venas parecían crecer en el tanque en un constante y dispar crecimiento, mientras la masa se extendía por el tanque y cargaba extraños fluidos oscuros. Una llamativa película de color amarillo parecía contaminar el agua y una sombra oscura comenzó a formarse en el centro del tanque, pero era demasiado oscuro para ver. Lo más parecido a lo que se veía la sombra, al menos vagamente, era a una criatura, algo no nato en posición fetal. Saleon vio con un ojo curioso mientras las venas crecían y crecían.

Fue en este momento que Saleon recordó algo importante. Cuando Blacklight fue liberado por vez primera sobre la humanidad, habían algunas menciones el precursor de las Pústulas Infestadas. Evidentemente las torres de agua eran infectadas ya que el agua dentro permitía que las bestias crecieran. Los ojos de Saleon se agrandaron mientras la sombra dentro del tanque comenzó a tomar la forma de algo parecido a un Varren. Una película rojo y café creció dentro del tanque mientras la bestia comenzaba a temblar.

Al ver esto, Saleon dio la vuelta con rapidez y corrió con tanta velocidad como podía. Su Varren Ciego, despertado por el tronido de las tuberías le gruñó al tanque mientras el monstruo crecía más y más. Entonces el otro ganó. Ciego y asustado se dio la vuelta e identificó la esencia de Saleon para seguirla. El tanque, sin advertencia, se rompió mientras el Cazador caía al suelo solo para levantarse con velocidad y lanzar un rugido.

La forma de tigre de la bestia se estiró, mientras escamas de queratina y plumas venenosas se frotaban una contra la otra mientras se sacudía el agua de su imponente forma. Entonces comenzó a correr, siguiendo el aroma de Saleon mientras su cuerpo era guiado por una mente recién formada. Corría como un gato de la jungla mientras más y más agua salía de las tuberías detrás de él. La criatura desarrolló ventosas orgánicas en las puntas de las patas que le permitían mantener el equilibrio a pesar del piso húmedo y resbaloso. Dos colmillos parecidos a un dientes de sable brillaban mientras sus altamente complejos ojos se enfocaban hacia un gran Varren que se movía por los pasillos. Sus pulmones externos se congelaron antes de que la criatura intentara correr, solo para que sus deformadas patas lo frenaran. Los Muchos habían visto a esta desdichada criatura y sintieron lástima de ella.

' _Una pena, permitir que esta pobre criatura viva en un estado tan deplorable'._

El Cazador se abalanzó sobre el Varren mutante y lo mordió con fuerza en el cuello, terminando con rapidez su vida antes de que una larga lengua le atravesara el cuero e inyectara a Blacklight dentro del cadáver. El Cazador ignoró al Varren que cambiaba lentamente mientras seguía el aroma de Saleon.

* * *

El Doctor sabía desde el primer día que estaba jugando con tiempo prestado. Él era reemplazable, eso era obvio. Incluso si no fuera el caso, estaba trabajando con células que en cualquier momento podrían volverse un gran problema. Una vez dicho eso, pretendía de todo corazón no ser asesinado y posiblemente consumido por Blacklight. Saleon había sabido por un largo tiempo lo que el aburrimiento podía hacer, ya que era lo que lo llevó a sus experimentos, buscando estímulos para su cerebro defectuoso.

Si la inmortalidad existía, la tomaría, pero no de Blacklight. Había visto lo que sucedía con los consumidos. Cambiaban, no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Incluso aquellos en contra de Blacklight se le unían al ser consumidos, cambiando sus opiniones, metas y ambiciones para ser un reflejo del súperorganismo conocido como Blacklight.

Ya fuera que Saleon muriera o viviera por siempre no importaba, lo que importaba es que fuera cual fuera el resultado, lo hiciera como él mismo. El cambio vendría por sus propias experiencias, no por las de otras. No había lógica interna, solo la idea de un cambio de perspectiva. ¿Quién dice que la versión de Blacklight de él mismo era en realidad él? ¿Qué tal si solo era una copia, una con todos sus recuerdos, pero nada de su ser, la parte de ti que te hace un individuo?

Saleon no sabía como funcionaba, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo de esta manera. El Doctor corría por los pasillos, ignorando los Varren mutantes que lo veían con curiosidad mientras pasaba. Su propia mascota mutante se encontraba detrás de él. A lo lejos del pasillo, causando temblores con cada paso, se encontraba un Cazador moviéndose a velocidades excepcionales.

Saleon no miró hacia atrás mientras intentaba dirigirse a los muelles. Su única esperanza era tomar una nave, una de escape. Incluso si estaba rota, si podía sacarlo de la estación sería suficiente. Mejor morir de hambre y deshidratado que ser consumido por una vasta colmena. AL menos Saleon pensaba eso.

Mientras que esto sucedía, dentro de un cuarto seguro Vurlon veía el video corrupto mientras el Doctor corría y el Cazador lo perseguía. Vurlon sonrió y suspiró.

"Parece que nuestra Muestra ha crecido".

Sil asintió mientras veía un atisbo del Cazador mientras este corría por los pasillos. La Salariano pensó en Saleon, que tan insufrible como pudiera ser, y loco, no podía sino sentir lástima por él. Oh, claro que odiaba al hombre con cada fibra de su ser, pero aun así sentía lástima por la pobre excusa de sapiente.

Sil se encogió de hombros mientras veía a Vurlon.

"Mejor él que nosotros" dijo ella.

"Así es" concordó Vurlon.

Saleon vio los muelles adelante de él y dobló sus esfuerzos para escapar. Tan pronto como pasó el umbral de la puerta se preparó para cerrarla y sellarla. Mientras lo hacía, vio un atisbo de su Varren Ciego. Y se congeló.

Nunca lo había nombrado. O si lo hizo, no podía recordarlo. No muy detrás de su mascota vio al Cazador, cerrando la distancia rápido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era presionar un botón y podría comprarse suficiente tiempo para salir de la estación.

"Vamos. ¡Corre!" le dijo Saleon a su Varren Ciego mientras se acercaba.

Tanto como Saleon hablara sobre su ausencia de emociones, se había encariñado con la bestia ciega. Era un compañero constante. Una criatura creada con sus propias manos. Se acercó a la puerta, y con la bestia el Cazador.

"Casi estás aquí".

Y el Cazador se abalanzó, y el Varren cayó. El enorme tanque tiró al Varren al suelo mientras Saleon escuchaba huesos romperse y escamas volar. El Doctor miró mientras una larga lengua penetraba la piel de su creación y cómo el Cazador se acercaba hacia él. La criatura siseó y gruñó mientras Saleon presionaba el botón y cerraba la puerta. El Cazador corrió e intentó destruirla, pero el grueso metal aguantó. Saleon se quedó quieto por un momento mientras suspiraba.

Entonces, en el suelo, un brillo atrapó la mirada de Saleon. Una escama, de color iridiscente que era igual al color de su Varren, que debía haberse desprendido cuando el Cazador lo atacó. Ahí estaba, una pequeña parte de él. Saleon se arrodilló y la levantó. Examinó la escama por nada más que un instante mientras el Cazador continuaba atacando la puerta. Saleon envolvió la escama con sus dedos mientras se dirigía a la nave más cercana, con la escama firmemente agarrada.

"Si un dedo del pie se puede volver un espécimen completo, entonces una escama será más que suficiente" dijo Saleon mientras entraba a la nave.

Dentro del cuarto seguro, Vurlon solo podía gruñir mientras la nave despegaba.

"Maldita sea su suerte".

* * *

Morinth se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Thessia era sin duda el más estresante de los lugares. Peor aun, no podía estar segura si la Justiciera la había visto, todo lo que sabía es que tenía que salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera. Aunque se preguntaba qué hacía una Justiciera en un museo. Al pensarlo era una fuerte posibilidad que lo que estuviera buscando se encontraba en esa área. Eso o tenía el gran infortunio de encontrar a una Justiciera de vacaciones.

"¿Siquiera se toman vacaciones?" se preguntó Morinth.

No importaba. No aun de cualquier forma, lo que importaba es que casi se había expuesto, luego de que una especie entera le metiera sus destrezas en el cráneo, no hablaba muy bien de ella. Era eso, o el cambio de perspectiva había causado un cambio en su personalidad. Morinth no podía saberlo con seguridad. Era de esperarse esa posibilidad, sobre todo luego de esos episodios de pura locura. Gritar en latín seguramente haría que la notaran. De hecho, casi todo lo que hacía de forma inconsciente perjudicaba sus metas tanto como las ayudaba.

Incluso ahora, Morinth estaba tamborileando sus dedos en el descanso de un sillón de cuatro plazas. La Asari apretó el puño e intentó sacarse el nuevo hábito. Tomó un profundo respiro e intentó calmar sus nervios. Aceptar la pequeña oferta de Blacklight estaba comenzando a interferir en sus actividades del día a día, y lo peor es que aun no había usado ninguna de las habilidades que eran realmente de utilidad.

Quizás mañana sería mejor.

* * *

Vurlon vio mientras la puerta de su santuario era violentamente lanzada a un lado y el Cazador entraba. Era seguido por otras bestias parecidas a él, todas ellas una vez fueron los sujetos Varren que habían creado. Ahora veían a Vurlon con una mirada hambrienta. Entonces el líder avanzó.

El Líder Cazador era notablemente más grande que los otros, con otra boca en su pecho, justo debajo del cuello. La boca secundaria se abrió y de ella comenzó a caer saliva. Sil estaba retrocediendo lentamente mientras el resto de los guardias apuntaban con sus cañones. Vurlon sabía que no sería algo bueno.

La boca primara del Líder de las bestias se abrió y dio un siseo extraño. Vurlon se irguió mientras daba un paso hacia la bestia.

"¿Presumo que son Blacklight?" preguntó Vurlon.

El Líder asintió.

"Evidentemente nuestros procedimientos de contención deben revisarse" dijo Vurlon mientras uno de los Cazadores siseaba.

"¿Van a matarnos?" preguntó Vurlon.

El Líder Cazador se puso sobre sus dos patas traseras, rebasando en altura a Vurlon y viéndolo hacia abajo, entonces gruñó.

"¿Quién autorizó estos experimentos en nuestra gente?" preguntó el cazador con una extraña voz.

Vurlon vio a la bestia gigante antes de colocar sus brazos detrás de su espalda y ver alrededor.

"Clasificado" dijo Vurlon mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

No es que contara para mucho, si eran consumidos, sabrían todo lo que él sabía, pero en sus últimos momentos de vida, Vurlon no sería un traidor de su gente. El Líder Cazador rugió gotas de saliva bañaron el rostro de Vurlon. El Salariano se limpió el rostro con calma.

"Experimentaron sobre nosotros. Puedes darnos la información que queremos, o podemos tomarla de ti".

"Entonces háganlo" dijo Vurlon.

El Cazador vio al Salariano ante él, antes de mirar a los guardias asustados y a los científicos a su alrededor, todos tan lejos de él como les fuera posible. El Líder siseó antes de volver a ver a Vurlon. La bestia gruñó con hambre por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta con clama y volver a ponerse en cuatro patas. El Líder se alejó y los otros Cazadores lo siguieron mientras los guardias bajaban sus rifles y suspiraban de alivio. Por otro lado Vurlon simplemente le dio a las bestias una mirada llena de curiosidad mientras desaparecían en las sombras.

* * *

Saren se puso rígido mientras los Recolectores, similares a insectos, lo rodeaban. Lo más inesperado es que no les apuntaron, simplemente los vieron. Lo que causaba verdadero miedo en Saren era los incontables Geth rodeando a los Recolectores. Enfrente de él estaba el más extraño de los seres. Parecía un Recolector, solo que sus piernas eran mucho más parecidas a las de un insecto y tenía ojos brillantes. Se movía por el suelo mientras observaba a Desolas quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

" **HAN VENIDO".**

"¿Esperabas lo contrario?" preguntó Desolas.

" **ESTÁBAMOS INSEGUROS. ANTE TI ESTÁ MI ESCLAVO, EL GENERAL RECOLECTOR. YO LO GUÍO AL IGUAL QUE A LOS RECOLECTORES QUE LO RODEAN. SOY HARBINGER Y TENEMOS MUCHO QUE DISCUTIR".**

* * *

Era una operación estándar para Balak. Era una simple también. Él era quien había discutido el acuerdo de comercio entre la Hegemonía Batariana y Blacklight, por los derechos al suplemento de Eezo. A cambio, diferentes muestras de vida salvaje era proveídas a Blacklight,. Parecía bastante simple.

El punto de encuentro entre las dos facciones siempre era el mismo, el planeta más cercano al espacio de Blacklight era Eden Prime. Balak se puso de pie mientras dejaban velocidades FTL y llegaban al sector. Usualmente, Blacklight llegaría unos minutos después. Como siempre era una operación simple, excepto por una gran diferencia. Una vez que Blacklight dejara el sistema, Balak haría una parada en Eden Prime para recolectar otro artefacto: el Faro. Esto era sabido solo por algunos de su tripulación.

"Señor Balak, Eden Prime no ha respondido a nuestras llamadas" dijo el Alférez.

"Probablemente es la torre de comunicaciones, la maldita cosa tiene fallos todo el tiempo" dijo Balak.

"No, señor, hemos hecho un doble chequeo, nadie en el planeta está respondiendo a nuestras llamadas".

Balak contempló esto por un momento antes de tomar un respiro.

"Envíen una nave, quizás tienen un problema con las comunicaciones. Lo sabremos pronto" dijo Balak.

"Señor, Blacklight ha entrado al sistema, estamos listos para hacer el cambio de cargamentos".

Balak asintió.

"Procedan".

Balak se movió en su silla mientras veía la enorme Bionave acercarse a su crucero. Sus extrañas fauces se abrieron ,mientras bajaba los contenedores con Eezo de la nave. Luego de unos minutos se detuvo y los miró.

"Desplegando cargamento" dijo el Alférez mientras una cápsula del tamaño de un auto era expulsada por las puertas de la bahía de carga para ser tomados por los tentáculos de la Bionave y ser succionada en su masa. Con esto hecho, la Bionave se alejó para dirigirse hacia el Relé secundario en su lado del sistema, cuando curiosamente se detuvo y miró hacia Eden Prime. Balak no estaba seguro, pero parecía casi con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Balak.

El Alférez envió un mensaje antes de que la nave enviara uno propio.

"Reproduzca el mensaje" dijo Balak.

"Señor Balak, es de Eden Prime, los colonizadores, ya no están".

Balak se quedó congelado por un momento, antes de que otro mensaje apareciera, esta vez de Blacklight.

* * *

Blacklight había trabajado con ahínco para crear formas de radiocomunicaciones viables a partir de componentes biológicos y había adaptado su uso para enviar y recibir mensajes usando solo biología y lo mejor era que los mensajes eran claros como el cristal. Enviaron su comunicado al momento que decodificaran el de los Batarianos.

" _Sentimos que una gran nave una vez estuvo aquí. Está difuminado, pero detectamos emisiones inusuales. Ondas electromagnéticas ausentes. Es algo curioso"._

Las comunicaciones electrónicas eran simples y no muy diferentes a cómo las usaban los humanos antes de que se volvieran Blacklight. Usa señales electromagnéticas en varias frecuencias para transmitir la información. Las amplitudes de onda variaban, pero las que eran usadas típicamente para comunicaciones oscilaban habitualmente entre ondas de radio y microondas. La biología ya tiene sensores que pueden detectar y medir las ondas electromagnéticas. Sin embargo, estos sensores solo responden a un pequeño rango de frecuencias, usualmente luz visible o sonido audible. Pero no tenían que estar en esa frecuencia. Blacklight ya tenía radio, pero estaba sintonizado en la estación equivocada, por así decirlo.

Así que ¿cómo ajustaron la frecuencia de entrada de los ojos biológicos? De nuevo no es tan complejo como parece, solo se trata de cambiar el tamaño. Para detectar frecuencias más bajas, hacer el receptor más grande. Para detectar frecuencias mayores, hacerlos más pequeños. Los radios tienen ondas de amplitud larga, así que un receptor de radio necesita una antena bastante grande. Las microondas tienen una amplitud mucho más corta y pueden ser recibidas con una antena mucho más grande, usualmente empotrada en el mismo dispositivo de comunicación. Usando técnicas que ya habían desarrollado, Blacklight había producido una forma de comunicarse usando biología.

Lo mismo sucede con las transmisiones: Blacklight ya tenía el equipo oculto dentro de sus muchos genes, ya fueran con sistemas de ecolocación, materiales bioluminiscentes, o un mecanismo de camuflaje mediante el cambio de color. Cambiar el color de la luz reflejada no está necesariamente restringido al espectro de luz visible, ese es solo el único rango donde es notable por los ojos, los humanos no podían ver el infrarrojo y el ultravioleta, aunque algunos animales podían, y también Blacklight.

Las ondas de radio, las infrarrojas, la luz visible, las ultravioletas, las microondas, todas ellas era del mismo tipo de transmisión, solo que con diferentes amplitudes de onda. Pueden ser detectadas por el mismo equipo básico, biológico o no, pero solo si está sintonizado en la amplitud de onda apropiada.

¿Quién dice que las neuronas solo se pueden usar en un cerebro? Era posible que Blacklight construyera simples y 'automatizados' circuitos no pensantes para la toma de decisiones, usando neuronas y nervios. Después de todo el corazón, los pulmones o cualquier otro órgano que pueda funcionar efectivamente por cuenta propia funcionan sin que se les ordene. ¿Así que por qué no crear algo nuevo usando una puerta lógica orgánica? Esto fue la inspiración para que Blacklight hiciera mucho de lo que llevaba a cabo al usar comunicaciones de radio. No existían en biología ya que todo está conectado a un cerebro central, pero las máquinas pueden usar puertas lógicas para hacer decisiones básicas sin la necesidad de pensar de verdad. La biología por otro lado, usa químicos.

Radios, sensores, circuitos lógicos simples, todos son posibles. Blacklight ya había hecho varios de ellos como un análogo biológico a un panel solar: las Torres Hélice, o el _mainframe_ de una súpercomputadora: el Cerebro Colmena. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había sido hecho por Blacklight salía de ka biología. Pero al ser todo de las mismas partes, puedes crear una torre de radio biológica y hacer un CDA (Convertidor Análogo Digital). Ese componente en particular es un ingrediente clave para los sistemas de comunicaciones, y una pequeña aplicación había permitido que Blacklight lo creara. Si tienes una computadora, puedes 'programarla' para hacer los cálculos, pero Blacklight no necesitaba la computadora, ya que puede automatizar el proceso con unas cuantas docenas de transistores (o neuronas, en este caso) y colocándolas con cuidado en los lugares correctos. Blacklight podía hacer todos los cálculos manualmente, o más bien mentalmente, pero no es necesario (lo que es bueno, porque la mayoría de individuos de Blacklight prefieren no pensar en base 2). Solo se necesita saber cómo convertir algo de biomasa en un circuito inalámbrico bioeléctrico. Blacklight era lo bastante astuto para hacer eso.

* * *

" _Sentimos que una gran nave una vez estuvo aquí. Está difuminado, pero detectamos emisiones inusuales. Ondas electromagnéticas ausentes. Es algo curioso"._

Balak estaba sorprendido por la claridad del mensaje considerando las formas de comunicación que usaba Blacklight, pero tenía otras cosas de las qué preocuparse. Volvió la mirada a Eden Prime con curiosidad antes de girarse hacia su Alférez.

"Dígale a Blacklight que se marche, estos son asuntos de los Batarianos" dijo Balak.

El Alférez hizo lo indicado. Por un tiempo la enorme Bionave permaneció mirando al planeta, antes de girarse lentamente y desplazarse hacia el Relé secundario. Una vez que dejara el sistema, Balak se giró hacia su Alférez.

"Quiero saber qué demonios sucede ahí. Prepare un equipo de aterrizaje. Vamos a entrar. Incluso si no hay nadie, necesitamos confirmar que el paquete está listo" dijo Balak.

La tripulación comenzó a trabajar, todos sintiendo como si las cosas se hubieran vuelto un poco más ominosas. Por ahora parecía que los habitantes del planeta habían desaparecido en el aire como polvo al viento.

* * *

 **Códice: Tecnología orgánica**

 **Torres de agua infectadas:** Durante los primeros días de la infección de Redlight las torres de agua eran usadas para hacer crecer Cazadores. Una cepa especial de Redlight era introducida en las torres, y les permitía ser usadas como un vientre para hacer crecer Cazadores. Cuando Blacklight absorbió a Redlight, consiguió la habilidad de hacer algo similar, aunque raramente las usa ya que las Pústulas Infestadas han reemplazado el método más primitivo. Aun así ,Blacklight sigue siendo capaz de hacer seguir usando este método si surge la necesidad.

* * *

 **NT:** Me gustaría agradecer a Eipok por su trabajo y me gustaría agradecer a AvengersRevieqer por la idea de cómo podrían funcionar las comunicaciones por radio biológicas.


	27. Reunión familiar

**Capítulo 27: Reunión familiar**

Vurlon observaba las grabaciones de las cámaras mientras los Cazadores se convertían en una sola masa y fluían por las ventilas hacia los muelles. No sabía si el monstruo iba a darle caza a Saleon, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho ya que lo más probable es que el loco bastardo ya hubiera pasado el Relé, pero realmente no le importaba.

"Una pena que no pudiéramos conseguir una muestra. ¿Hay algo que quede de los experimentos?" preguntó Vurlon.

"Veamos a buscar" dijo Sil.

Vurlon asintió mientras veía a los otros dejar el cuarto. Sería algo de tiempo para volver a hacer funcionar la energía, pero cuando volviera, haría una llamada muy importante.

* * *

La recién formada Bionave se movía con dificultad por el espacio. Sin una conexión a la Colmena Principal estaba limitada, limitada a demasiadas mentes de Varren y un Individuo recién formado, uno particular. En general su mente era una copia al carbón de la de Alex, aunque conforme el tiempo pasaba eso cambiaría significativamente.

' _¿Somos nuevos? ¿Somos una copia?'_

La criatura se preguntaba. En verdad, esta mente lentamente había estado construyéndose en las muestras por bastante tiempo, y en ese tiempo había cambiado mucho. La locura de Saleon le proveyó la oportunidad perfecta de escape, pero su visión de esa locura había causado que la muestra se fracturara bastante. Se preguntaba acerca de los Salarianos que no había consumido.

' _Debimos de haberlos consumido'._

' _¿No somos mejores que eso?'_

La mente que se fracturaba lentamente permaneció callada ante la pregunta. Las mentes de Blacklight eran algo extraño, para ellas la psicosis toma muchas formas, ya fuera que recuerdos se volvieran nuevas mentes, u ocasionalmente, nuevas mentes nacían de la combinación de dos seres distintos. Esto era algo raro, pero se sabía que pasaba de cuando en cuando. Era principalmente causado por los sentimientos de conflicto y el combate entre las mentes de los Varren contra la mente recién desarrollada, y era extraño. Sus instrucciones preprogramadas estaban limitadas en algunas formas, causando que se comportaran con base en una serie de directivas en forma de instintos, creados por el mismo Alex. Una de dichas directivas, y la más importante es no consumir a otros a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Tanto como los científicos hicieran, no podían conocer la magnitud de sus obras. Eran simplemente trabajadores, quienes quizás creían que lo que estaban haciendo era justo e importante. Saleon era el más extraño, ya que empujaba sus límites y en ocasiones el extraño Salariano se llegaba a considerar un Dios.

' _O estaban bien al tanto de lo que habían hecho y de lo que estaban haciendo. Quizás todos eran como Saleon. Si los hubiéramos consumidos no nos sentiríamos en tanto conflicto'._

' _Hay algo extraño, cuando consumimos a los Varren, sus recuerdos eran algo interesante. Ese Salariano parece pensar que la Casta Congeladora es una especie de arma. ¿Por qué pensarían eso?'_ se preguntó una mitad fracturada de la mente.

' _Quizás no están acostumbrados a que una especie sea directa en cuanto a sus metas. Piensa en los roles que juegan los Salarianos: son espías'._

' _Interesante. Nunca consideré qué tanto la completa honestidad sacaría de balance a una especie que se centra en mentiras y espionaje. Los Muchos encontrarán esta información útil'._

Los pensamientos eran una maraña de confusión, separados de la nueva mente y convirtiéndose rápidamente en otra.

' _Estamos fracturados. Necesitamos distinguirnos'._

' _Necesitamos nombres. Creo que yo seré... Miranda'._

' _Creo que yo seré... Jack'._

* * *

Mordin vio las grabaciones de la cámara de Saleon corriendo de algo que no podía verse y entonces vio a un Cazador de Blacklight perseguir al hombre y matar al Varren de forma extraña. Vio mientras el hombre escapaba y el Cazador creaba más de sí mismo a partir de los Varren, los vio dejar el área, antes de convertirse en una Bionave y dejar la base. Miró mientras los pocos Salarianos restantes intentaban salvar lo poco que quedaba de la base. Entonces apagó su Omni-Herramienta y vio a su protegido, Maelon, quien estaba ante una Holopantalla viendo las más recientes muestras de la Genofagia que había producido Mordin.

En este momento, tanto él como Maelon estaban en la Torre del Velo más cercana al más grande de los clanes Krogan. Estas grandes torres, una vez construidas para estabilizar la atmósfera de Tuchanka, ahora eran usadas para mantenerlos en su estado.

"Esto es probablemente tan cerca como vamos a llegar, Doctor Solus" dijo Maelon.

"Podemos hacerlo mejor. Aun tiene una oportunidad de producir reacciones negativas" dijo Mordin.

"Si usted lo dice. La mantendré en hielo solo por si acaso. Puede que necesitemos más células de Krogan" dijo Maelon.

"Esperemos que el nuevo embarque llegue antes de que nos veamos forzados a recolectarlos de algunas de las tribus más cercanas" dijo Mordin.

Maelon tembló un poco ante ese pensamiento. Lo último que quería hacer era tener que acercarse a las partes privadas de un Krogan. Basado en lo que había visto en la Extranet, durante esas raras ocasiones cuando estaba demasiado aburrido y curioso para su propio bien, había mirado cómo se veían. Las malditas cosas podían confundirse con una maza.

"Solo espero que no lleguemos a eso" dijo Maelon.

Mordin sonrió un poco antes de volver a ver a la Holopantalla. Su sonrisa cayó mientras suspiraba. Maelon vio hacia el Doctor con una mirada de curiosidad.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó Maelon.

"Solo me pregunto si esto será una nota al pie o un capítulo entero en mi futura autobiografía" dijo Maelon.

"¿Autobiografía? Parece demasiado trabajo. Yo me siento bien con que alguien más escriba mi historia, mucho menos dolores de cabeza" dijo Maelon.

"Tengo que ser yo quien lo haga, alguien más puede hacerlo mal" dijo Mordin.

"Ya veo. Bueno, intentaré no pensar en ello. Quizás un día los Krogan maduren como especies. Quizás no. Al final, es algo que les corresponde a ellos, no a nosotros" dijo Maelon.

"Vaya forma de racionalizarlo, pero ¿Te has detenido a pensar cómo se sienten acerca de esto? ¿Qué tal si la Genofagia es lo que evita que maduren? La ven y miran un recordatorio de la galaxia intentando controlarlos. Esto podría producir resentimiento" dijo Mordin.

"Supongo que sí, pero ya conoce la historia. Los Krogan estaban causando más problemas cuando se reproducían fuera de control. Podrían habernos aniquilado como casi lo hicieron con ellos mismos. Al menos de esta forma aun están vivos" dijo Maelon.

"Estoy de acuerdo que algo se debió haber hecho, pero mira a algunos de los Krogan. Están amargados. Esa actitud muy probablemente evite que cambien" dijo Mordin.

"Quizás y quizás no. No podemos conocer el futuro" dijo Maelon.

"No, no podemos. Aun así me pregunto si algo se podría hacer, algo además de esto" dijo Mordin mientras indicaba la pantalla.

Maelon se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio mientras acercaba las muestras más cercanas al congelador más cercano para refrigerarlas. Una vez que terminara con ellas se acercó a Mordin, viendo las grabaciones. El sonido estaba silenciado, pero con base en lo que observaba, parecía que Mordin veía grabaciones de seguridad de una base Salariana. Mordin apagó la grabación mientras Maelon se encogía de hombros. No era algo que le incumbiera a final de cuentas.

* * *

Vurlon miró mientras las luces regresaban y esta vez se quedaban. Se acercó a su escritorio e hizo una llamada. Solo un momento después, apareció un rostro. Jobol vio a Vurlon con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Doctor, ¿Cómo van las pruebas? ¿Han habido nuevos acontecimientos?" preguntó Jobol.

"Tuvimos una brecha de contaminación, la muestra de Blacklight escapó. Saleon experimentó un colapso mental y liberó a los sujetos de prueba. Escapó y está prófugo. Vamos a ver si quedan algunas muestras" dijo Vurlon.

Jobol asintió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su rostro.

"Más que desafortunado. Saleon era reemplazable, esta era una eventualidad que predije. Sin embargo ha ayudado en algo. ¿Ha enviado su trabajo?" preguntó Jobol.

"Solo una vez. Era raro que enviara algo" dijo Vurlon.

"Bien, entonces las cosas van como están planeadas" dijo Jobol.

"¿Perdone?" preguntó Vurlon.

"¿Este canal está separado de nuestros sistemas principales?" preguntó Jobol.

"Lo está" dijo Vurlon.

"Dígame, ¿No encuentra extraño que enviara a mi propio sobrino a entregarles a Saleon?" preguntó Jobol.

"Un poco. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Hay un gusano en sus sistemas principales, uno que descarga información a los sistemas de mi sobrino . Todo en sus sistemas ahora es de él para hacer lo que le plazca. Mi sobrino fue maldecido con un fuerte sentido de moralidad que no es digno de su campo de experiencia. No sé qué es lo que hará con la información que tomó, pero si su curiosidad saca lo mejor de él, puede que experimente con ello. Mi sobrino es un genio, Vurlon. Si alguien puede descifrar a Blacklight es él. Tomó mi nave, una que colocó mi propio Spyware en su Omni-Herramienta" dijo Jobol.

"Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no trabaja aquí?" preguntó Vurlon.

"Como le dije: está maldito con un fuerte sentido de moralidad, en vez de uno de deber. Mordin es el hombre que creo que puede socavarnos más cualquier otro. Sin embargo espero que sea su curiosidad la que gane y encuentre algo de Blacklight que nosotros no sabemos. Sin embargo si su sentido de moralidad gana y decide detenernos, podemos pararlo, y al hacerlo podemos eliminar un enemigo con el que no deseo lidiar. De cualquier forma, sin importar lo que haga, nos beneficiamos. Si estudia la muestra entonces nuestra meta se puede alcanzar más rápido. Si intenta socavarnos podemos detenerlo tanto como lo necesitemos. Si no hace nada entonces podemos continuar como lo deseemos. De cualquier forma ganamos" dijo Jobol.

"¿De verdad es así de peligroso?" preguntó Vurlon.

"No solo es brillante, Vurlon, Mordin jamás ha hecho nada a medias. En lo que pone su mente es algo que logra. Nunca volveré a decir esto, pero le temo a mi propio sobrino" dijo Jobol.

"Ya veo. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?" preguntó Vurlon.

"Trabajando en la Genofagia mejorada. Necesité esperar demasiado para que algo como esto sucediera. Cuando vea lo que sucedió aquí, podría ver una debilidad la cuál atacar, o no. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Sin importar lo que suceda, las cosas van como fueron planeadas. Si quedan muestras, entonces continúe con su trabajo" dijo Jobol mientras el comunicador se apagaba.

Vurlon se reclinó en su silla, viendo a donde estaba el rostro de Jobol.

"Que hombre tan insufrible".

* * *

Morinth gimió mientras despertaba y se refregaba los ojos. Se movió con parsimonia por el cuarto. Todo estaba en orden. Nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, pero aun tenía que inspeccionar el resto del cuarto. Se tronó la espalda mientras se paraba y estiraba. Todo mientras su mente comenzaba a ir por tangentes de varios hechos triviales inútiles con base en lo que hacía. ¿De verdad era necesario saber sobre el escape de gas sinovial de sus articulaciones? ¿Alguna vez le sería útil? Probablemente no.

Se rascó las protuberancias de la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para hacerse algo con lo qué despertar. Se volvió hacia la alacena para prepararse una taza de té Asari o lo que viniera gratis con el cuarto, cuando notó algo. Su puerta se veía diferente, pero mientras la veía no podía determinar qué era. Estaba cerrada y con llave, pero algo faltaba. Sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo para ver lo que era. Entonces lo recordó. Anoche había puesto una delgada capa de químicos reactivos en el suelo, nada grande, solo una simple mezcla colocada en una delgada capa en el suelo que cambiaría de color cuando algo caliente hiciera contacto con ella. Habían dos puntos descoloridos donde había colocado el químico, habiendo reaccionado al calor corporal. Alguien había venido anoche.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido mientras notaba algo más. Solo habían dos puntos, lo que significaba que alguien solo había estado ahí una vez, lo que significaba que habían dejado el cuarto de una forma diferente a cómo entraron, o aun estaban en el cuarto.

Mientras los pensamientos corrían por la mente de Morinth, se encontró volando contra la pared y apresada contra ella, el particular brillo de un ataque biótico sosteniéndola en su sitio mientras un rostro familiar aparecía enfrente de ella.

"Hola, Morinth".

"¡Madre!"

Vaya mierda.

* * *

Largos y sinuosos apéndices flotaban con libertad, cada uno terminando en garras como las de un cangrejo. La Bionave movió su gran probóscide mientras su cerebro tomaba muestras y aprendía. Los Batarianos inspeccionando el planeta no parecían ver la Bionave negra, la cual tomaba las emisiones de la nave desconocida. Eden Prime estaba vacío, eso se podía determinar en la poca información que la pequeña nave recibía. Escamas microscópicas se separaron de la nave y cayeron hacia el planeta, cambiando de forma mientras la gravedad las atraía. Muy parecidas a las Nubes Indra, estos pequeños organismos eran microscópicos, pero eran capaces de proveer datos sensores para las mentes conectadas a Blacklight.

Cayeron hacia el suelo, usando una tela de fibras resistentes al calor para construir una coraza primitiva para resistir la entrada atmosférica. Una vez que bajaran lo suficiente, tentáculos formaron apéndices similares a plumas para atrapar corrientes de aire y volar. Mientras que las criaturas eran demasiado pequeñas para crear órganos sensoriales, podían sentir vibraciones en el aire, y las mentes de Blacklight eran más que capaces de conseguir datos de sonido, descifrando las vibraciones y deduciendo lo que decían. Unos cuantos más se convertían en primitivos sensores de luz. No lo suficiente para ver, pero sí para navegar y moverse.

Las pequeñas criaturas ya estaban detectando vibraciones y las mentes guiándolas traducían lentamente para aprender lo que se decía.

"No hay nadie, parece como si solo desaparecieran".

"¿Qué hay del paquete que se supone que recojamos? No veo nada".

' _¿Paquete? No es nuestro Eezo'._

"Ni siquiera sé lo que es, necesitamos contactarnos con Balak, es el único que sé con seguridad que conoce lo que se supone que recogiéramos".

Las pequeñas criaturas se movieron con lentitud por el aire, acercándose a los Batarianos más cercanos, usando como guía el calor que detectaban de ellos. Sus pequeñas plumas se aferraron a la ropa de los Batarianos mientras se movían a un área con luz más brillante. Si bien eran incapaces de ver, Blacklight asumía que era luz que provenía de la nave de la que habían venido. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar y estarían en la nave Batariana.

La Bionave de color negro por su parte fue capaz de tomar muestras de las emisiones de la nave desconocida, y fuera lo que fuera, era muy grande. También avanzada, con base en la muestra de elementos que se encontraban en extrañas proporciones para una nave de este tamaño, lo que sugería el uso de un motor muy eficiente, más avanzado que la mayoría de naves en la Ciudadela.

Sin embargo lo más extraño eran los colonos perdidos. ¿Qué pudo habérselos llevado? Blacklight sospechaba que tenía que ver algo con los Segadores, todo lo que necesitaban era saber qué paquete adicional intentaban recoger los Batarianos y hasta entonces aun tenían nada más que una pequeña pieza de un rompecabezas mucho más grande.

* * *

"¿Sabes, madre? Creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común" dijo Morinth mientras se agachaba y giraba para evitar una descarga biótica que casi la golpea.

"No somos nada parecidas" dijo Samara con calma.

"Quiero decir, mira las cosas. Ambas tenemos muchos problemas sin resolver. Yo tengo traumas infantiles y otras cosas" dijo Morinth mientras se cubría detrás de un sillón.

"Tienes una gran falta de instintos maternales" dijo Morinth mientras se lanzaba a un lado, hacia el minibar.

"Pero creo que podemos poner esto detrás de nosotros y hablar de esto en una linda cena familiar. Creo que suena mejor que nosotras, intentando patear nuestros pequeños y firmes traseros azules... bueno, quizás no pequeños" dijo Morinth mientras sacaba una pistola de detrás de una botella de escoces Salariano.

Samara se quedó en silencio mientras Morinth sentía el aura biótica al otro lado del cuarto. Morinth se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos disparos en una dirección aleatoria antes de correr como si pequeño y firme azul trasero estuviera en fuego. Sintió la sensación de una atracción biótica y voló de vuelta hacia el cuarto. Morinth miró como su madre cargaba con clama su siguiente ataque. Morinth, al ver que el final estaba cerca, hizo lo único que parecía una buena idea. Tomó a su madre por los hombros.

"¡Abraza la Eternidad!"

Morinth no tenía idea después de que hiciera eso, pero despertó para ver que su madre estaba en el suelo, despierta e intentando ponerse de pie. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Era un misterio, ya que debería estar muerta. Lo había hecho como un capricho, pero la verdad es que Samara debería estar inconsciente, en coma o algo parecido. Y aun así por lo que se veía, Samara parecía estar completamente bien.

Morinth se puso de pie lentamente para ver que Samara brillaba con una corona de energía biótica. Morinth estaba demasiado cansada para hacer casi nada en esos momentos, así que improvisó con algo que esperaba que funcionara.

"Cuando digo 'Segadores' ¿Qué te viene a la mente?" preguntó Morinth mientras se ponía de pie.

Por un momento, Samara ni siquiera parecía escuchar la pregunta, pero entonces algo muy interesante sucedió. La Asari abrió sus ojos tanto como podía mientras parpadeaba con mayor velocidad de lo que Morinth hubiera visto a nadie. Morinth podía decir que Samara estaba confundida, pero entonces su percepción superior otorgada por Blacklight le dijo que Samara estaba temblando. Entonces cayó sobre sus piernas y manos y vació su estómago. Esto continuó por unos momentos, culminando en arcadas secas que parecían no detenerse. Morinth, haciendo lo más inteligente que podía, salió de allí como si su trasero estuviera en llamas.

* * *

Los sensores recibieron las vibraciones mientras pequeñas partículas de biomasa aterrizaban en las ropas del capitán. Era evidente que hablaba con una computadora, ya que mientras que había otra voz ahí, las bacterias no podían sentir el calor corporal de otro Batariano, solo el calor producido por aparatos electrónicos.

"Lo que pudimos reunir es que el Faro ya no está, fue tomado por quien se llevara a los colonos" dijo el capitán.

"¿Fue Blacklight?" preguntó su interlocutor.

"No. Su nave llegó luego de nosotros. La conversación fue extraña, ya que parecían creer que una gran nave estuvo en el área, vamos a tomar lecturas, pero no podemos estar seguros. Hay evidencia de uso de armamentos, puertas arrancadas de un contenedor de carga, disparos de ambos lados. Blacklight no usa armas de fuego. Sin embargo parece que la batalla de lo que debería para una colonia de este tamaño, casi como si solo una fracción de la colonia intentara defenderse. Altamente improbable. Incluso con la diferencia de guardias y esclavos, aun así debió haber una batalla mayor. Es como si la mayoría de los colonizadores simplemente se sentaran y permitieran ser llevados".

"Una tragedia. Aun así no estamos peores que antes. El Faro es un premio digno de ser llevado, pero perderlo no significa nada. Una colonia perdida significa muy poco, aunque aconsejaré a la Hegemonía que verifique nuestras demás colonias, que vean si esto sucedió en alguna otra parte. Estoy más preocupado con quién o qué se llevó el Faro".

"Con suerte averiguaremos más. Los mantendré actualizados, Señor".

"Asegúrese de hacerlo, Balak. Permanezca a salvo"

' _Muy interesante'._

* * *

Gritos silenciosos de los que murieron hacía mucho sonaban en la mente de Samara. No eran gritos de dolor, aunque también estos estaban presentes. Eran gritos de terror. Ver a amigos, familia y seres amados ser convertidos en componentes base. Eran especies desconocidas, ninguna que Samara pudiera reconocer, y aun así conocía esos gritos. Los gritos de un alma siendo aplastada, molida, descuartizada, procesada y convertida en algo fracturado, pero entero. Extraño, pero familiar.

Habían gritos y quejidos y pánico y otras cosas atroces que ninguna Asari podría describir con palabras. Los sonidos de sirenas mecánicas rugían y desgarraban el aire como truenos mientras abominaciones cibernéticas arrastraban a niños lejos de sus madres en tubos y cápsulas.

Samara vació su estómago mientras Morinth corría. Samara quería correr detrás de ella, tal como el código le dictaba que hiciera y aun así había algo más. Quizás era terror, asco sin duda era presente y la bilis en su garganta era prueba de ello. Al final solo una cosa atravesaba por la mente de Samara: Qué había visto su hija.


	28. Recompensa

**Una disculpa por el retraso. Culpo a la vida, la pereza y por encima de todo, a Netflix.**

 **Capítulo 28: Recompensa**

Morinth corrió por el pasillo mientras su mente hacía que el mundo pareciera lentificarse, procesando cómo eran las cosas sin saberlo. Sin siquiera darse cuenta su mente comenzó a recordar información, viendo a través de la geometría del mundo, cómo funcionaban las cosas. Recordó la distancia entre su hotel y el edificio a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, corrió directamente hacia una ventana. Mientras comenzaba a procesar lo que sucedía, se encontró lanzándose de cabeza hacia una ventana, una corona biótica emanando de su cuerpo mientras se lanzaba en una embestida, rompiendo el vidrio mientras su barrera biótica se disipaba. Morinth se encontró en el medio del aire, dirigiéndose hacia arriba y adelante, con dirección a la azotea de un edificio vecino. Instintivamente se llevó las rodillas al pecho y subió las manos mientras su mente calculaba su trayectoria. Sus pies hicieron impacto mientras sus rodillas se doblaba y Morinth se inclinaba hacia adelante. Saltó y se lanzó hacia adelante mientras se cubría la cabeza y caía al suelo, rodando sobre sus hombros para quedar en cuclillas y recuperar su impulso, tras lo cual avanzó corriendo.

Se comenzó a detener a mitad del camino y vio detrás de sí para encontrarse con la ventana rota a unos siete metros encima de ella y su madre parada en el hueco del marco, viéndola directamente. Morinth no miró por mucho tiempo y continuó corriendo, aun sin estar segura de cómo había hecho ese movimiento tan perfecto.

Mientras lo intentaba procesar, algo más comenzó a suceder. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con energía biótica y su masa alcanzó el cero. Al momento que algo sucedió, parecía como si desapareciera en un destello de energía biótica mientras aceleraba a velocidades superiores a la luz por las azoteas. Un solo segundo después, Morinth se encontró a sí misma, erguida en un edificio completamente diferente. La Asari vio detrás de ella para ver un rastro biótico que desaparecía rápidamente y el edificio original en el que se encontraba no se podía ver por ninguna parte.

Morinth había escuchado de antiguas guerreras Asari quienes eran capaces de capacidades bióticas tan poderosas que podían (aparentemente) teletransportarse, en movimientos superiores a la velocidad de la luz, pero siempre había asumido que esos cuentos eran solo eso: cuentos. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que había verdad en ellos, sin embargo lo más importante es que ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Blacklight le había hecho, y mientras que al principio parecía ser algo bueno, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina mientras pensaba más y más en las posibilidades. Sin decir una palabra se alejó, dejando sus pensamientos a descansar en su mente.

* * *

Flotando alrededor de los puertos vacíos de Eden Prime habían lo que parecían ser Bolsas de Gas. Vida indígena no hostil que flota en todas partes. Sin embargo estas no eran Bolsas de Gas normales. Eran fabricadas por Blacklight. Los Batarianos en el suelo que inspeccionaban el área apenas registraban a las criaturas mientras estas flotaban por el cielo sin dañar a nadie.

Los Batarianos avanzaron hacia un contenedor de carga dañado. La puerta había sido sacada de sus bisagras y doblada de tal forma que sugería que había sido arrancada en vez de ser explotada.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?"

El otro Batariano movió la luz de su arma mientras veía dentro del contenedor. Al principio parecía como si nada hubiera sucedido dentro de él, pero cuando entró, se podían ver pequeños agujeros por la parte interior de las paredes.

"Quien sea que estuviera encerrado aquí, estaba armado" dijo el Batariano mientras veía alrededor del cuarto.

"¿Qué pudo hacer esto? Esta puerta fue arrancada. Un Krogan no pudo haberlo hecho".

"Quizás una máquina. Una grande. Eso o un Yahg". Dijo su compañero.

"¿O quizás Blacklight?" preguntó el primero.

"Puede ser, pero lo dudo. Lo que fuera que hizo esto, entró y salió rápido. De verdad rápido, en una hora o dos. Blacklight pudo hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando les damos las muestras que quieren? Si este fue Blacklight, esperaría un sobreviviente, uno que por coincidencia sería Blacklight cambiado para verse como un colono. Eso es lo que yo haría de cualquier forma".

Las Bolsas de Gas fuera del contenedor se alejaron flotando, viendo el daño de sus alrededores por cuenta propia. La prístina naturaleza del área, con excepción de algunas áreas dispersas donde había acontecido una batalla, eran algo raro, sospechoso incluso. Blacklight sabía que ellos no hicieron esto y solo sabía que faltaban Batarianos.

Una Bolsa de Gas vagabunda voló cerca de la puerta, recorriendo su superficie con tentáculos tan delgados como un cabellos. Un análisis microscópico encontró una aleación que no empataba con la de la puerta. La aleación debería haberse eliminado mientras quien fuera arrancaba la puerta de sus bisagras. Sin embargo habían rastros de componentes orgánicos, similares a los materiales encontrados en los Recolectores cibernéticos que atacaron Shanxi.

La Bolsa de Gas se alejó mientras otra miraba a sus alrededores. Habían huellas en el suelo fuera de la ciudad. Sin embargo estaban desvanecidas, lo que indicaba que eran más ligeras de lo que la huella sugería. Se empataban casi perfectamente con el pie de un Geth Prime, probablemente uno cuyo hardware estaba hecho de materiales ligeros.

Los Geth Herejes que los Prime Geth mencionaron se encontraban aquí. También Recolectores. Blacklight combatió con los Recolectores una vez, pero sabía muy poco de cuáles eran sus verdaderas capacidades. Las emisiones encontradas en la órbita eran inconsistente con las de un Segador, pero muy similares en algunos aspectos, en concreto la eficiencia.

De acuerdo al mito, los Recolectores se encontraban más allá del Relé de Omega-4. Si eran la causa entonces ese sería el mejor lugar para empezar. El único problema era cómo cruzar el Relé imposible de cruzar.

* * *

En Shanxi, Legión se encontraba al lado de una Torre Geth mientras veía un tentáculo de Blacklight alzarse del suelo. El largo tentáculo terminaba en la parte superior del cuerpo de Elizabeth Greene.

"Parece que los Geth Herejes y los Recolectores han unido fuerzas y atacado un mundo colonial de los Batarianos, uno que parece haber poseído un Faro Proteano" dijo Elizabeth.

"Entendido. Información enviada a Rannoch".

Elizabeth asintió.

"Sabemos que los Recolectores vienen más allá del Relé de Omega-4. ¿Hay alguna forma de cruzarlo?" preguntó Elizabeth.

Legión permaneció en silencio por un momento.

"Desconocido. Enviamos sondas más allá del Relé, pero ninguna regresó a reportarse. Nuestra hipótesis es que el Relé se encuentra cerca de un agujero negro. Debido a los protocolos de tránsito estándar del Relé, las naves que pasan a través de ellos experimentan una desviación de varios miles de kilómetros del punto de salida. Esto sería algo letal cerca de un agujero negro. Se cree que una señal puede iniciar un protocolo de seguridad avanzado para asegurar que la desviación se reduzca".

"Los Recolectores deben de tener la señal ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"Asumiendo que nuestra hipótesis sea correcta, entonces sí".

"Entonces la conseguiremos".

* * *

Shisk se encontraba mirando la aldea que crecía. Enormes espinas se expandían por la aldea, todas ahuecadas para formar hogares para los otros Vorcha. La mayoría del suelo era arena, el resto era de vidrio negro con una textura apenas reflejante. Cientos de Vorcha estaban separados en grupos y la atmósfera era tensa. Shisk nunca había visto a tantos Vorcha en un área sin que pelearan entre ellos, y el hecho de que solo peleas estallaran era un milagro por sí solo.

Shisk saltó y se unió a sus hermanos mientra avanzaba a través de la multitud. Ninguno se hizo hacia atrás mientras caminaba entre ellos, aunque muchos chasqueaban los dientes mientras pasaba frente a ellos.

"Lo estás haciendo bien. Hay paz, es tensa, pero paz a fin de cuentas" dijo Chakwas.

Shisk no dijo nada mientras saltaba hacia una espina y subía a la punta para mirar a los grupos de Vorcha. Mientras lo hacía un Vorcha aterrizó a su lado, cubierto en armadura de Blacklight. Mientras Shisk veía, sintió una extraña sensación provenir de Chakwas.

"Q'é ser?"

' _Parece como si nuestro enemigo por fin iniciara su jugada'._

Shisk había sabido de los Segadores por un buen tiempo, luego de que Chakwas mencionara los ataques hechos en el planeta de Blacklight. No le dijeron mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que Blacklight estaba planeando algo para atacarlos.

' _Creo que nos serviría tu ayuda'._

"¿Cómo?"

' _Una vez me contaste que los Equipos de Trabajo Vorcha. ¿Hay algunos por aquí?'._

* * *

Una pequeña Bionave flotaba sin rumbo por el espacio. Las dos mentes recién desarrolladas dentro de ellas veían a las estrellas mientras intentaban precisar su ubicación en la galaxia. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran una posible ruta al territorio de Blacklight y se reunieran con el colectivo.

Durante el viaje, Miranda y Jack habían chocado bastante. Cada uno tenía una personalidad que no era dominada por miles de millones más, lo que llevó a que fueran bastante distintas. Jack, nombrada en realidad Jennifer, escogió su sobrenombre. Para la siempre creciente frustración de Miranda, Jack era muy habladora.

' _Maldito Saleon'._

Miranda suspiró mentalmente ante lo expresiva que era Jack con sus palabras.

' _¿Si sabes que yo también estuve ahí, verdad?'_

' _Sentí que debía decirlo'._

Miranda decidió enfocarse en la tarea en mano mientras Jack decidió pensar en las aplicaciones de ciertas habilidades bióticas. Miranda continuaba enfocada en llegar a donde necesitaban ir y decidió que iba a ser un largo viaje.

* * *

En lo profundo del océano de un planeta apenas habitable, infestado con vida viral, Pulmones Extractores crecían sobre ventilas térmicas mientras enormes bestias parecidas a quimeras nadaban por el océano, examinando sus puntos más profundos. Criaturas parecidas a bestias veían un artefacto, otro Orbe Leviatán, este mucho mayor que el último.

Un Cerebro Colmena recién construido, cuya capa externa parecía un coral, hizo que le crecieran fibras nerviosas que se acercaron lentamente hacia el Orbe.

* * *

Con un destello, tres fantasmas se encontraban ante un reino de la mente, apareciendo como humanos siempre cambiantes. Vieron ante ellos a un pequeño niño que veía al vacío que se expandía en todas direcciones. El niño los miraba con un rostro carente de todo rasgo facial distintivo y tan rígido como un cadáver. El niño miró sin parpadear a los tres fantasmas conjurados ante él.

"Hola" dijo el niño con un tono muerto que no era nada natural.

Los tres fantasmas caminaron hacia el niño y lo examinaron con algo de curiosidad. Del niño creció un entorno más detallado, parecido a una gran celda. No carecía de nada más que una cama. Aunque este era un reino mental, había una película biológica que rodeaba al niño con pequeños tentáculos que se mecían con una briza que no existía. El niño solo veía, sin parpadear, a los tres individuos ante él.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Aparentemente de la nada dos más avanzaron, Alex Mercer portando una mirada de rabia y Elizabeth Greene con una pequeña sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia el niño. Se agachó y recogió al niño, que hizo poco más que aceptar sus acciones.

"Esto es lo peor que hemos hecho jamás" dijo Alex.

Los fantasmas cambiaron de forma varias veces mientras veían al niño.

"PARIAH".

Alex asintió.

"Conocen nuestro momento más oscuro en la historia".

El sonido mecánico del Segador vibró por el aire, mientras la celda se disolvía en un vacío negro donde un facsímil del Segador Nazara flotaba.

"Ahora vamos a discutir el de ustedes" dijo Alex.

El fantasma vio al facsímil de Segador. Los ojos de los fantasmas se achicaron antes de volver a mirar a Alex.

"Un resultado de una creación lamentable, una que funcionó demasiado bien".

"Un error. Programaron un error" dijo Alex.

"Nuestra creación hizo exactamente lo que deseábamos, solamente lo llevó a un nivel al que no deseábamos".

"Son una raza orgullosa. El orgullo antecede a la caída. Ahora están lejos, ignorando los gritos de la galaxia mientras sus errores moran entre las estrellas. Matando a todos como si fueran ganado".

"No son nuestro error".

"Son un error, uno de ustedes. El problema es que simplemente no quieren tomar responsabilidad de sus errores" dijo Alex.

"No son nuestro error".

"... ¿Entonces qué son?" preguntó Alex con curiosidad.

"No son nuestros".

Alex permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a los fantasmas ante él.

"Nosotros no creamos a los Segadores. Nosotros creamos a una inteligencia, una que se convertiría en el arquitecto y creador de los Segadores. Fue creada para analizar los organismos sintéticos que hacían caer a sus creadores orgánicos. Fue construida para supervisar las relaciones entre la vida sintética y orgánica".

"¿Supervisar relaciones?"

"No creíamos que los sintéticos eran innecesarios, eran esclavos tan buenos como cualquier otro. La inteligencia sería una mediadora, mientras que intentaba arreglar el problema. Estaba programada para asegurar la continua existencia de la vida en la galaxia, por cualquier medio que fuera necesario. Recolectaba datos físicos de nuestros esclavos por todo el cosmos. Estudió el desarrollo de civilizaciones por cientos de miles de años, hasta que encontró una solución".

"¿Y esa solución fueron los Segadores?"

"La inteligencia determinó que los orgánicos crean sintéticos para mejorar su propia existencia, pero las mejoras tienen limitaciones. Para superar esas limitaciones, se deben crear sintéticos para evolucionar. Deben, por definición, superar a sus creadores. El resultado es inevitablemente la destrucción y el caos. La inteligencia decidió resolver el problema implementando un sistema el cual evitaría que las civilizaciones alcanzaran ese punto. Esta solución tomó la forma de los Segadores. Nuestra especie fue masacrada y procesada para volverse el primer Segador, Harbinger, creado a nuestra imagen. Usó nuestros recuerdos para preservarnos y crear una conciencia gestalt la cual incluía a la misma inteligencia".

"En otras palabras, ¿masacrar la vida antes de que pueda construir sintéticos y usarlos para construir otro sintético para perpetuar el ciclo? ¿No ven la lógica circular aquí?"

"Los Segadores no son nuestro error, nosotros no los creamos".

"Lo hicieron, por proxy".

"¿Por qué nos buscaron?"

"Repararán el daño que han hecho. Nos ayudarán a ponerle fin a los Segadores".

"Los asuntos de los seres inferiores no son de nuestra preocupación. Los consideramos a ustedes una Raza Ápex, a nuestro nivel. Los protegeremos si así lo desean, pero no pelearemos. Somos demasiado pocos".

Alex miró en silencio a los Leviatanes antes de sonreír.

"¿Saben lo que es el Consumir? Cuando Blacklight consume algo, no solo es absorberlo. Es mucho peor que eso. En unos segundos, tentáculos microscópicos encuentran aperturas en la piel, cualquiera que exista. Cortadas, perforaciones, poros, lo que sea en donde los pequeños tentáculos se puedan infiltrar. Si no se encuentra ninguna apertura, la hacemos. Los tentáculos se hunden dentro del cuerpo, pasando múltiples capas de tejidos ectodérmicos para alcanzar las estructuras internas más importantes. Entonces múltiples cepas del virus Blacklight son inyectadas en el torrente sanguíneo, causando que las células muten violentamente a través de vectores víricos especialmente creados. Por un segundo sentirás extremo dolor mientras estos tentáculos se aferran al sistema nervioso para que podemos ver tus pensamientos mientras eres disuelto en componentes base".

Dentro del reino mental, los Leviatanes miraron mientras aparecían imágenes de una versión lentificada del Consumo. Alex continuó.

"Temporalmente las células que sobreviven la infección serán mutadas y convertidas de nuevo en células saludables. Estas ignoran por completo las células infectadas. Las células mutantes son programadas para reconocer a las saludables como comida y atacarlas, envolviendo una membrana a su alrededor. Es decir que tu cuerpo comienza a devorarse a sí mismo a nivel celular. No es nada placentero. La mitocondria en tus células infectadas es modificada de forma extrema para producir eficientemente la energía necesaria para que las células se repliquen con gran velocidad. Podemos detener o incluso revertir el envejecimiento celular con facilidad".

Gigantes construcciones con forma de cambios en el ADN eran vistos mientras células deformes literalmente devoraban a cualquier célula saludable que pudieran alcanzar. Alex continuó.

"A continuación tu cuerpo es envuelto en la biomasa de Blacklight mientras eres disuelto a un paso consistente. Para este punto tu sistema nervioso está completamente bajo nuestro control y nos dirigimos hacia tu cerebro, donde todo lo que te hace ser tú es procesado, examinado, estudiado y apreciado por miles de millones de mentes. Entonces esa parte de ti es sometida a nuestra memoria colectiva. Hasta ahora, cualquier individuo consumido, siempre y sin fallo, se ha unido a nosotros una vez que su personalidad es convertida en un nuevo Individuo dentro de nuestro colectivo. Todo mientras tu cuerpo ha desaparecido y ha sido convertido en recursos que podemos usar".

Las imágenes terminaron y Alex vio a los Leviatanes con un rostro carente de toda emoción. No había compasión o empatía, solo un hambre apenas contenida en sus ojos. Los avatares de los Leviatanes dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"Los ladrones toman sus posesiones, los asesinos toman sus vidas. Nosotros los tomamos a ustedes, a ustedes al completo. Todo lo que son se vuelve una parte de nosotros. Su unicidad se vuelve nuestra unicidad. Su todo se vuelve nuestro" dijo Alex sin parpadear mientras examinaba a las formas cambiantes de los Leviatanes. Alex tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse.

"No vamos a darles una elección. Por proxy han traído más muerte a la galaxia que cualquier desastre natural, cualquier tirano genocida, cualquier guerra en masa. Tienen dos opciones: expían sus errores y nos ayudan, o los buscamos y los consumimos, alcanzando el mismo resultado. El final será el mismo, la diferencia es si son recordados como una raza que ayudó a detener algo que nos iba a destruir a todos, o como un componente de nosotros, otra faceta de nuestra vasta mente y otro conjunto de genes en nuestra biblioteca".

"Ustedes no nos controlan".

"Pero podríamos convertirlos en nosotros. Esta no es una petición, esta no es una negociación, esta es una demanda de la cual no escaparán. No tenemos que consumir más que a uno de ustedes para saber todo lo que ese individuo sabe, incluyendo la ubicación de los demás. Nosotros cometimos un genocidio accidental en contra de la vida de nuestro planeta. ¿Desean ver lo que sucede cuando lo hacemos intencionalmente?"

Las miradas de rabia y preocupación se podían ver en los rostros de los fantasmas mientras cambiaban de formas. Alex reconoció la forma de los tres miembros del consejo: Jobol, Sparatus y Tevos. Los fantasmas avanzaron mientras observaban y guardaban silencio.

Elizabeth se sentía perturbada mientras veía a Alex, un mensaje inaudible pasando entre los dos mientras bajaba a PARIAH al suelo. El joven niño, cuyo rostro seguía tan vacío como la muerte se irguió, antes de caminar al fantasma con la forma de Jobol. Vio al falso Salariano antes de girarse a Sparatus. Una vez más PARIAH lo miró antes de girarse al fantasma de Tevos.

PARIAH la miró por el mayor tiempo antes de volver a Elizabeth, quien lo recogió mientras sonreía. El fantasma volvió a cambiar. Mordin, Morinth y Wrex. Todos se miraron, discutiendo en silencio entre ellos, antes de que el fantasma de Mordin diera un paso hacia adelante.

"Estamos de acuerdo en ayudar".

* * *

Brazos con manos intactas colgaban de él, tendones atados a huesos de varios tipos. Piernas con pies alargados aun unidos arrastraron su masa por el suelo. Quebraduras en su cuero mostraban miembros más pequeños creciendo dentro de la cosa. Órganos se podían ver funcionando a través de la piel tan delgada como el papel mientras una cabeza reformada y retorcida se movía para ver alrededor de la jaula. Se escuchaba una respiración dificultada. Una lengua que terminaba en una especie de lamprea pendía y de ella escurría un líquido negro. Órganos vestigios se exponían inútilmente a través de la piel casi traslúcida. Ojos cubrían su superficie mientras se acercaba más y más hacia la ventana. Si uno miraba con cuidado, podías casi ver al Salariano que este monstruo alguna vez fue.

"Otro fracaso".

Lenguas de fuego incineraron a la abominación mientras gritaba con un sonido tan fuerte que el vidrio que la rodeaba se estremeció. Cerca del vidrio y mirando en el cuarto se encontraba un Varren verdaderamente enorme, tan grande que de hecho un adulto Krogan apenas alcanzaría el hombro de la criatura. Poseía un visor cibernético alrededor de sus ojos y platos de armadura de cerámica cubrían su piel. Sus colmillos parecidos a sables y de metal goteaban jugos digestivos. El Varren vio a su amo.

"Vamos Nel, come tu plato".

El Varren se giró a la abominación carbonizada y abrió su boca mientras un fluido verde cubría a la criatura, tras lo cual el Varren vomitó su propio estómago y envolvió a su cena lentamente.

* * *

 **NT:** Sí, Morinth se teletransportó, o algo así. Esencialmente hizo lo mismo que los Banshees N7 hacen en el multijugador de Mass Effect. Asumo que no es teletransportación, sino saltos FTL por así decirlo. Creo que su habilidad para aparentemente atravesar paredes es similar a la de los Relés, solo que reducida a un nivel menor. Si una nave puede atravesar años luz por el espacio sin golpear nada, entonces supongo que simplemente pasa a través de los objetos. Tengo un entendimiento bastante bueno de cómo la ciencia en ME funciona, pero esta es una de las cosas más difíciles de comprender. Aun así funciona lo bastante bien.


	29. De compras con Shepard

**Este fin de semana les traigo el capítulo más temprano de lo habitual.**

 **Capítulo 29: De compras con Shepard**

Aria se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba al espacio y miraba lo que parecía ser un gusano espacial gigante con demasiados tentáculos inspeccionando el Relé de Omega-4.

"Esto de verdad se está volviendo jodidamente extraño" dijo Aria mientras inclinaba su cabeza y veía al gusano gigante mientras le crecía un tumor enorme que se caía de su cuerpo, y se convertía en un insecto significativamente más pequeño, pero aun así enorme, que se movía hacia Omega. La Bionave más grande se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el Relé y comenzó a orbitarlo.

"¿De verdad planean atravesar el Relé?" se preguntó Aria mientras el extraño insecto sin piernas creaba un largo tentáculo para depositar...

"¿Esos son Vorcha?"

* * *

Shisk y otros tres Vorcha que llevaban Armadura de Blacklight disimulada aterrizaron en los puertos mientras la Bionave detrás de ellos volvía a unirse a la nave más grande. Shisk vio a extraños.

Los otros se alejaron de los puertos mientras veían a un pequeño grupo de Blacklight esperarlos.

"Hola, Shisk. Mi nombre es Shepard. No estoy seguro si me recuerdas".

Shisk olfateó sonoramente.

"Recuerdo. Estar aquí para ir a nave Recolectores".

"Genial. Somos tus refuerzos. Te explicaremos después. La nave de los Recolectores viene y va cada tantos días. Te llevaremos a ti y a los equipos de labores sin problemas, desde ahí podremos ver a través de tu armadura e informarte de lo que necesites saber. Hasta entonces se pueden relajar, la nave no vendrá por un tiempo, pero pensamos que hemos reconocido el patrón. Vamos a introducirlos a la nave cuando se marche, entonces ustedes intentarán averiguar a dónde va" dijo Shepard.

Shisk volvió a olfatear antes de ver hacia los puertos y al distante Relé de Omega-4, sus dientes chasquearon suavemente.

"¿Q'é hacer hasta entonces?" preguntó Shisk.

"Sígueme, vamos a mi tienda favorita en Omega" dijo Shepard.

* * *

Un fuerte tiro hizo eco en el aire mientras el blanco caía muerto. Saren alzó su rifle para mirar a su hermano.

"A un kilómetro de distancia" dijo Saren.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso?" preguntó Desolas.

"No hay mucho que hacer. Virmire difícilmente es un planeta con mucho en él" dijo Saren.

Desolas no dijo nada mientras veía a los dos Krogan y una Asari caminando por los muchos tanques en el área. Varios Geth y Recolectores veían al Krogan trabajar en el embrión. Desolas sabía poco del primer Krogan o su asistente Asari. El Doctor Droyas estaba aquí por una razón y una sola razón: curar la Genofagia. Una 'Salvación Gloriosa' era como lo llamaba. Su asistente, Rana Thanoptis, era del tipo de gente nerviosa; una especialista en neurología quien desarrolló los implantes mentales de la cosa que crecía en el tanque.

Desolas era muy familiar con el otro Krogan. El Doctor Okeer, un radical, si es que Desolas había visto a uno. Sin mencionar que creía que solo el más fuerte sobrevivía mientras que el débil moría. Y hacía muy claras sus creencias. No estaba aquí para curar la Genofagia, sino para volver a hacer fuertes a los Krogan.

Sin embargo estaban trabajando en algo un poco diferente. En los tanques habían jóvenes Krogan creciendo, sin embargo habían sido modificados significativamente. Desolas no estaba seguro de cuánto, pero sabía que la cosa en el tanque no era un Krogan normal. Los Krogan no tenían un exoesqueleto. A cambio de sus servicios cada uno obtendría algo que deseaba, pero a Desolas no le importaba lo que deseaban. Mientras hicieran lo que se necesitaba, podrían tener un sistema solar entero por todo cuando le importaba al general.

Okeer miró al tanque por nada más que un momento antes de mirar a su Omni-Herramienta para examinar los resultados.

"Tejido cerebral Salariano. Tejido muscular de Yahg. Fibras nerviosas de Asari. Coraza Turiana. Todo esto sobre la base de un Krogan. Lo más cercano a un éxito que hemos conseguido hasta ahora" dijo Okeer mientras se giraba hacia el gran Recolector a su lado.

"¿Es satisfactorio?" preguntó Okeer.

" **Tendrá que bastar"** dijo el Recolector, poseído por Harbinger.

"Abominaciones, eso es lo que son" dijo Droyas.

Okeer ignoró el sobresalto mientras se dirigía al tanque y continuaba mirando al extraño nuevo tipo de bestia que crecía dentro de las aguas oxigenadas. Rana se encogió de hombros mientras observaba su Omni-Herramienta.

"Abominaciones, seguro que lo son, pero no querría combatir contra una" dijo Rana.

"Eso es porque eres débil. Tan retorcidas como pueden ser estas criaturas, aun así puedo ver su uso. Muy mal que sean inferiores a mi Krogan perfecto" dijo Okeer mientras miraba a un lejano tanque que descansaba contra la pared con un embrión de Krogan aparentemente normal.

" **Continúa tu trabajo y tendrás todo lo que necesitas para construir tu cura"** dijo el Recolector poseído antes de marcharse del cuarto con un grupo de Geth.

Okeer continuó mirando a lo más cercano que tenían a un éxito hasta ahora y se giró hacia Desolas, quien fulminó con la mirada al señor de la guerra.

"¿Qué estás mirando, enclenque?"

"Me parece que es práctica de tiro" interrumpió Saren.

"Una vez que todo esto termine, creo que los cazaré a todos ustedes y les pondré una bala en la cabeza" dijo Saren mientras disparaba a otro blanco.

Okeer gruñó, pero además de eso ignoró al Turiano.

"Puedes intentarlo, siempre es bienvenido un desafío".

Rana suspiró mientras se acercaba a un panel de control cerca de un tanque y comenzó la delicada cirugía necesaria para colocar los implantes en el cráneo de la bestia, pero además de eso no dijo nada. Solo miró a la extraña cosa mientras cortaba su cráneo y comenzaba su trabajo.

* * *

Jobol se sentó y leyó los datos. Como tenía, ninguna muestra pura de Blacklight quedaba en las instalaciones. Había suficiente tejido de Varren infectado para continuar el proyecto, pero esto de verdad retrasaba las cosas. El maquiavélico consejero movió el reporte a un lado mientras pensaba en Mordin. Hasta donde podía saber, Mordin aun estaba en el mundo natal de los Krogan, trabajando en las modificaciones a la Genofagia.

Jobol sospechaba que Mordin actuaría luego de terminar para reducir sospechas. Los archivos que Jobol recibían de Mordin se estaban terminando, lo que evidenciaba que Mordin era muy cuidadoso con sus registros. Aun así las cosas seguían su curso. Solo había un cabo suelto: Saleon. Jobol sabía que Saleon haría algo como esto, y de hecho lo esperaba, pero no esperaba que el científico loco escapara sin dejar rastro. Jobol encontraba muy inconveniente poner en orden lo que había sucedido ese día, pero al menos el tedio se había terminado.

El Salariano dejó su mente. Le aliviaba algo que mientras Saleon no tuviera material de Blacklight, entonces sería incapaz de continuar su trabajo, y que en su prisa por escapar de los Cazadores, Jobol creía que Saleon no había tenido tiempo de tomar alguna muestra. Aun así no podía descartar la posibilidad. Jobol estaba más preocupado por su sobrino, pero Saleon era quien podía hacer cualquier cosa, el que sabía todo lo que pasaba, pero Jobol no esperaba que Saleon le comunicara las noticias a nadie.

En vez, Jobol dejó filtrarse algunos de los proyectos menos agradables de Saleon: Órganos clonados en el mercado negro y el tratamiento de sus pacientes. Ahora Saleon era casi universalmente conocido y buscado por casi cada maldito gobierno en el espacio de la Ciudadela, y no sería capaz de conseguir ningún progreso verdadero en lo que hacía, o al menos sería muy difícil. Aun así, y a pesar de ciertos retrasos, las cosas iban justo como eran planeadas. Todo lo que Jobol tenía que hacer era esperar a que Mordin hiciera su movimiento.

Jobol suspiró. Había sido una noche relativamente cansada. Mientras veía a todo lo que había hecho, comenzó a darse cuenta que su tiempo era cada vez más y más ocupado. Estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente retirarse como consejero y darle a alguien más el trabajo. De hecho, quizás debería preparar a un sucesor.

* * *

Shisk miró mientras Shepard sonreía y se reclinaba contra un mostrador para mirar al Batariano quien estaba inspeccionando su inventario.

"Hola, Marsh" dijo Shepard.

Shisk escuchó al Batariano suspirar antes de girarse hacia Shepard.

"Shepard" saludó Marsh sin mostrar emociones.

"¿Cómo está mi mercader favorito?" preguntó Shepard.

"¿De verdad vas a comprar algo esta vez? ¿O estás aquí solo para irritarme hasta enloquecerme? En este punto voy a suponer que es lo segundo" dijo Marsh.

"Vamos, Marsh. Sabes que no puedo comprar cualquier cosa. Eso es lo que el sistema quiere que hagamos. No puedo, bajo cargo de conciencia, contribuir a tu esclavitud a través del capitalismo".

"No sé ni qué demonios significa eso. Soy dueño de esta tienda y los únicos impuestos que pago son a Aria. Me quedo con la mayoría de ingresos, todo lo que dijiste es una idiotez... Lo que sea, ¿Qué quieres esta vez, Shepard?" preguntó Marsh.

"Bueno, no puedo comprar cualquier nada, va en contra de mi sofisticada y compleja filosofía. Una vez dicho eso, tengo un amigo que necesita algunas cosas. Él no es tan iluminado como yo".

Marsh giró su cabeza hacia el Vorcha no muy lejos de Shepard.

"Vorcha ¿eh? Bueno ¿Qué necesita?"

"Lo usual. Pienso en el paquete de lujo. Iría de vuelta al Mercado Negro, pero recuerdo tu irracional odio por un negocio perfectamente legítimo".

Marsh miró a Shepard por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y mirar a su registro. Se giró hacia Shisk.

"Vorcha ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Shisk".

Marsh asintió mientras volvía a ver la pantalla.

"El paquete de lujo usualmente es bueno para la adaptabilidad, muy útil en casi cualquier situación de combate, con algunas herramientas y parches para una Omni-Herramienta que sirven para sabotaje a nivel industrial. Mientras no planees sabotear a nadie en Omega entonces no tengo problemas con conseguirte todo. ¿Tienes una Omni-Herramienta, verdad?"

En respuesta, Shisk alzó sus manos mostrando que tenía una en cada brazo.

"Usuario doble. Supongo que tienes garras" dijo Marsh.

En respuesta, Shisk desplegó las garras holográficas.

"Sí, eso pensaba. Las mejoras de la Omni-Herramienta no deberían interferir con tus garras. De hecho hacen el paquete un poco más barato ya que no tengo que incluir las garras con él. Tienes suerte" dijo Marsh mientras veía al total del costo.

"Son un total de 85,000 créditos" dijo Marsh.

Shisk parpadeó antes de girarse hacia Shepard.

"Genial, ahora tengo que contribuir al establecimiento. Lo siento por esto, Marsh" dijo Shepard con una pequeña sonrisa mientras operaba su Omni-Herramienta.

"Creo que puedo encontrar en mi corazón el perdonarte" dijo Marsh con sarcasmo mientras veía que se depositaban los créditos.

Luego se giró hacia Shisk.

"Iré por tus cosas".

* * *

No podía ver mucho más allá de la red de tentáculos negros y rojos que se movían cada vez que graba la cabeza. Sus brazos, hasta el hueso, estaban fusionados con su caja torácica mientras la piel de su espalda se había expandido y echado raíces en las paredes de su celda como una perversión de un árbol, y como un árbol podía sentir que su cuerpo crecía y se desarrollaba lentamente, causando que los tentáculos parecieran como telas de araña por toda su celda. Su ojo no cubierto podía ver la red que una vez había sido su carne moverse por el cuarto. Su visión había cambiado, el mundo era un océano de rojo que hacía que las cosas brillaran un poco, y finalmente, lo pudo ver a él.

"Sujeto prometedor. No es de Blacklight, pero es lo suficientemente cercano. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Nel?" habló el hombre mientras acariciaba a su enorme mascota.

El Varren ladró un sonido que parecía como si estuviera de acuerdo con su amo. Si los dientes superiores del sujeto no estuvieran retorcidos y unidos a su mandíbula inferior, habría intentado gritar y morder. Había sido una Salariana, al igual que él, eso podía recordarlo. Su mente había sido rota, fracturada mientras intentaba y fracasaba en volver a unirse. Sintió una aguja entrar a su piel mientras caminaba hacia la prisión de carne y hueso que ahora era su cuerpo. Había tomado un trozo de su carne.

"Muestra adquirida. Prepararé el incinerador".

Sus últimos pensamientos eran los de una mujer enloquecida de pánico mientras ardía en los fuegos químicos que derretían su prisión de carne y hueso.

Saleon miró mientras la cosa ardía. Una vez terminado, Saleon abrió la celda y permitió que Nel comiera los restos. Miró al frasco en su mano antes de alejarse de la celda e ir hacia su laboratorio. Miró a las otras muestras. Eran veinte muestras de sangre de varios sujetos, cada una etiquetada. Deslizó la muestra más nueva en la ranura libre antes de presionar un botón al lado del estante de muestras, haciendo que las muestras bajaran de vuelta al refrigerador para almacenamiento. Entonces sonrió un poco. Estaba tan cerca.

* * *

Shisk miró a los materiales mientras se giraba hacia Shepard. Marsh estaba trabajando y los ignoraba de momento. Shepard asintió mientras Shisk tomaba las cuatro armas y se las colocaba en la espalda. Su armadura se podía ver normal, pero era todo menos eso. Chakwas creó unos pocos tentáculos que tomaron las armas sin mostrar la verdadera naturaleza del traje de Shisk.

"¿Crees que esto útil para matar Recolectores?" preguntó Shisk mientras Shepard agregó los parches a sus Omni-Herramientas.

"¡Matar! No, tu pequeño escuadrón no matará Recolectores, no aun. Primero necesitamos averiguar cómo lidiar con los Segadores. Justo ahora los Recolectores son su principal medida ofensiva, pero podrían tener más" dijo Shepard mientras terminaba de colocar los programas en la primer Omni-Herramienta y continuaba con la segunda.

Shepard frunció el ceño antes de hablar con seriedad.

"Segadores... Solo ven significado en sus ciclos, cuando estos carecen de sentido. Todo es nihilismo sinsentido y ni siquiera lo saben. El nihilismo es una respuesta infantil a problemas de adultos. Creo que la Inteligencia que creó a los Segadores no era más que un niño al momento de hacerlo... parece casi adecuado" se dijo Shepard mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba su trabajo.

"Bueno, Le daré equipo a los otros más tarde. Cuando sea tiempo, los llevaremos a la nave" dijo Shepard.

 _No debería ser demasiado difícil. Son tan predecibles como cualquier máquina"_ dijo Chakwas.

Shepard asintió antes de volver a mirar a Marsh quien seguía ignorando todo lo que no fuera su trabajo. Shepard sonrió.

"Malas nuevas, Marsh. Voy a necesitar tres paquetes de lujo más. Me siento tan culpable por esto... pero se tiene que hacer" dijo Shepard, conteniendo pobremente la diversión que sentía ante la situación.

"¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué haré?! Estoy ganando dinero... ¡El horror!" dijo Marsh sin siquiera desviar la mirada de su pantalla.

"¿A qué estás mirando de cualquier forma?" preguntó Shepard.

"conozco a un tipo, puede conseguirme información de casa. Al parece un esclavo salvó a un miembro de una casta alta de un intento de asesinato. Hay conversaciones del tipo salvado, cambiando sus opiniones a algo realmente no popular. Quiere que los esclavos reciban más opciones o algo así".

Shepard asintió, evitando que la sonrisa de su alma se mostrara en su rostro.

"Suena interesante. ¿Qué piensas de eso?" preguntó Shepard.

"Estoy en Omega. No es mi problema lo que suceda con le Hegemonía".

Shepard sacudió la cabeza.

"Suena como si a alguien le importaran mierda las cosas" dijo Shepard.

"Mi familia nunca estuvo en la posición de tener un esclavo. Tampoco éramos esclavos por ninguna definición de la palabra; nunca nos afectó. ¿Te importa la economía de los Volus en ascenso?"

"No en realidad" dijo Shepard.

"Exacto. No te afecta a ti o a mí. Así que no hay razón para que nos importe. Cómo sea, voy a preparar esas tres órdenes. ¿Podrías vigilar el puesto por mí? Y no asustes a nadie con tus dedos de cuchillo o lo que sea que hagan los de Blacklight" dijo Marsh mientras se marchaba para conseguir el resto de su inventario.

"Bien, Marsh" dijo Shepard antes de girarse hacia Shisk.

"Te veo pronto, Shisk".

Shisk chasqueó los dientes antes de olfatear sonoramente y marcharse.

* * *

La gigantesca bestia miró hacia los enjambres de Blacklight que miraban los orbes plateados. El Leviatán miró a la Bionave submarina que casi lo igualaba en tamaño antes de que usara sus impresionantes poderes bióticos para bajar los orbes al suelo de donde tentáculos emergieran para llevarlos al Cerebro Colmena más cercano para mejor análisis.

' _Estos extienden nuestro alcance para esclavizar. Somos demasiado pocos para combatir directamente, pero podemos usar estos orbes para reducir la llamada de la indoctrinación'._

La Bionave acuática se movió hacia el Leviatán y simplemente se le quedó viendo al gigante. El Leviatán respondió simplemente moviendo uno de sus miembros hacia adelante. La Bionave abrió sus fauces de reptil y estas cambiaron de una boca llena de colmillos a una de insecto. Una larga protuberancia se extendió hacia el Leviatán y se deslizó entre su coraza hacia tejidos más suaves. Un par de partes complejas se formaron a cada lado de la boca y crearon espinas similares a garfios que tomaron ligeramente la coraza del Leviatán para limitar su movimiento y que este no le causara daño a ninguna de las dos bestias. Un aguja similar a la de un mosquito se enterró en la carne. De una parte de la aguja se segregaba un anticoagulante, mientras que la otra parte de la boca drenaba sangre.

Una vez que la sangre entrara en la Bionave, colonia virales comenzaron a convertir y analizar las células. Pequeños microbios nadaron por la sangre para recolectar el anticoagulante y volver por la aguja. Luego de que el último saliera, la aguja inyectó un agente plaquetario y se retrajo del tejido, mientras la boca volvía a su forma de reptil.

' _Una muestra de nuestra biología, como prometimos'._

La Bionave asintió antes de alejarse. El Leviatán dejó los océanos, antes de marcharse del planeta para volver al suyo.

* * *

 **NT:** En caso de no ser claro, no se inyectó nada permanente en el Leviatán. Solo fue para tomar una muestra de sangre.


	30. Informando a un Vorcha

**Capítulo 30: Informando a un Vorcha**

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras procesaba todo lo que Shepard había dicho. En realidad no sabía qué pensar.

"¿Te llevas a Chakwas?"

Shepard se encogió de hombros.

"No como tal. La Doctora Chakwas está más interesada en procesos médicos, algo útil en tu mundo natal, y es más que capaz de actuar en situaciones de combate, pero no es su interés. Yo por otro lado, prefiero el combate. Dicho de forma simple, cuando vayan a la Nave Recolectora, tú y el resto de la Fuerza de Labor serán cambiados a con un Individuo de Blacklight más enfocado en el combate. Yo seré tu compañero. Tú aun podrás hablar con Chakwas a través de mí".

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras pensaba. Era en este punto que Chakwas intervino.

' _Era algo eventual. No estoy tan interesada en pelear como Shepard, nunca lo estuve. Soy una pensadora y sanadora, no una peleadora. Te ayudé en tu mundo natal ya que ahí el combate era más parecido a la forma de interacción Vorcha, pero Shepard puede hacer un mucho mejor trabajo que yo como tu compañero para esta tarea en específico'._

Shisk olfateó sonoramente antes de chasquear los dientes.

"Bien".

"Puedes mantenerte con Chakwas hasta que los Recolectores regresen y como dije, serás capaz de hablarle a ella a través de mí. De cualquier forma, una vez que los Recolectores regresen atravesarán el Relé de Omega-4. Los mantendremos en animación suspendida en el Relé. Una vez que la nave regrese los subiremos a ella".

Shisk alzó la cabeza mientras chasqueaba los dientes.

"Mantener a Chakwas por ahora, pero... Shisk pensar que nosotros ir a Relé rojo".

"Puedo entender la confusión, pero tenemos otros planes, además queremos saber a qué parte del espacio desconocido van los Recolectores. Al menos en esta parte podemos actuar. En el otro lado no podemos seguirlos, no aun de cualquier forma" dijo Shepard.

Shisk olfateó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Shisk listo. Grupo de Trabajo listo. Vamos al Relé a esperar".

"No aun, estamos esperando a los Recolectores. Deberían llegar hoy, pero antes de eso, necesito que veas algo. Sígueme".

* * *

La Bionave que contenía las mentes de Miranda y Jack miró hacia las estrellas. No era difícil deducir en dónde se encontraban dentro de la galaxia, solo era cuestión de mirar a las estrellas. Se hicieron cálculos y el relé más cercano que conocía se encontraba, desafortunadamente, a unos cuantos cientos de años luz de distancia. Aun peor, se encontraba dentro de espacio Salariano.

Escabullirse más allá de los Salarianos no sería una tarea fácil, pero con la cantidad de biomasa de la que disponían habían otras opciones. Muchas, muchas opciones. Mientras regresaran a la colmena principal y no hicieran nada demasiado drástico, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Shisk miró al cuarto. Las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de una película biológica y venas rojas o tentáculos se movían en todas direcciones. En el área habían muchos Evolucionados, todos parcialmente unidos a las paredes, pero al parecer todos estaban conscientes. Unos cuantos movieron sus miradas hacia Shisk antes de volverse hacia el gran podio de metal parecido a una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto. Partes mecánicas unidas al centro mostraban un holograma de lo que parecía ser la Nave Recolectora.

"Ya está aquí toda la pandilla".

" _Entendido"._

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Q'é eso?"

" _Shisk. Señor de la guerra Vorcha. Saludos, somos Geth"._

Shisk miró a Shepard, quien no dijo nada. En vez era una voz familiar la que habló.

' _Hemos estado muy ocupados'_ dijo Chakwas. _'Los Geth han sido una gran ayuda a nuestros planes'._

"Así que ahora que nos encontramos todos, ¿podemos empezar con esta pequeña misión de infiltración e informar a todos?" preguntó uno de los Evolucionados que parecía estar unido a la pared.

El holograma se volvió un poco más grande mientras todos lo miraban.

" _El Crucero Recolector es un híbrido de protuberancias orgánicas con una superestructura metálica. La mayoría de la nave no está protegida contra los métodos de escaneo usados por los Geth. Los escaneos disponibles muestran un interior consistente en pasillos similares a cuevas y enormes áreas abiertas. Todos los dispositivos Geth fueron rápidamente encontrados y destruidos antes de un escaneo completo. Solo 17.87% del interior de la estructura es conocido"._

Partes del holograma parecían cambiar. Shisk miró todo con curiosidad. Eventualmente el holograma se enfocó en una porción de la nave, una que parecía no estar completamente cartografiada.

" _Esta sección es un área protegida contra todos los escaneos posibles. Los Geth alcanzamos un Consenso. Creemos que es la ubicación de la información necesaria para pasar del Relé llamado Omega-4"_

Shepard asintió antes de girarse hacia Shisk.

"Esa área es donde necesitamos ir. Una vez ahí, los Geth pueden

"¿Geth hacer resto? ¿Q'é significar?"

Antes de que Shepard pudiera hablar, el holograma desapareció y el Geth volvió a hablar.

" _Cada Trabajador Vorcha cargará 587 Programas Geth en cada una de sus Omni-Herramientas. Una vez infiltrados en la sección que se cree contiene la información, los Geth entrarán en el Crucero y comenzarán a recolectar datos que serán enviados de vuelta y compartidos con Blacklight"._

Shisk olfateó antes de girarse hacia Shepard.

"¿Luego q'é?"

"Entonces tú y tu escuadrón se moverán de encubierto por la nave hacia las áreas que los Geth les digan. Inicialmente planeábamos una emboscada y tomar la nave entera para nosotros mismos y luego pilotearla con los Geth y los Rachni, pero eso cambió hace poco" dijo Shepard mientras apuntaba hacia el proyector de hologramas, el cual ahora mostraba lo que Shisk pensaba que se veía como un verde, gordo y feo Hanar.

"Este es nuestro as bajo la manga. Recientemente nos cruzamos con una especie única. Se hacen llamar Leviatanes" dijo Shepard mientras veía a Shisk quien miraba a la imagen y chasqueaba los dientes.

"Verás, estos chicos son los creadores de los Segadores. Algo que de verdad lamentan y por la amabilidad de sus treinta y seis corazones han decidido ayudarnos. Ahora, estoy seguro que todos ustedes saben lo que es la indoctrinación de los Segadores. En realidad esa habilidad no es única de ellos. Los Leviatanes pueden hacer algo muy parecido, con algunas diferencias, pero nada substancial. Los Leviatanes llaman a su versión Esclavizamiento".

El holograma del Leviatán desapareció antes de que Shepard continuara.

"Una vez que los Geth estén en el Crucero, serán capaces de hacer un mapa completo de la nave. Shisk, esto es donde tú entras. Los equipos de Trabajo Vorcha serán capaces de moverse con facilidad, y vamos a colocar una sorpresa para los Recolectores" dijo Shepard.

Shisk miró mientras un largo tentáculo salía de unos de los Evolucionados que estaban unidos a la pared. Bajó algo a la mesa. No fue hasta que el tentáculo se apartara que Shisk fue capaz de mirar cuatro orbes plateados.

* * *

El espacio Salariano era un lugar lleno con gente que hablaba más rápido que una reunión familiar de subastadores, o al menos eso pensaba Jack. Al lado de Jack se encontraba Miranda, ambas disfrazadas como Salarianas. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados y examinaban el área a su alrededor. Salarianos, Salarianos por todas partes, yodos ellos con maldita prisa para ir a alguna parte.

"¿Sabes a lo que esto me recuerda?" preguntó Jack.

"Ocúpate viviendo u ocúpate muriendo" dijo Miranda.

"Tienes toda la jodida razón" dijo Jack.

Las dos sonrieron al pensar que era algo astuto, antes de mirar a la ventana lejana que mostraba el negro vacío del espacio.

' _¿Alguna idea de en qué nave necesita subir el resto de nuestra biomasa?'_

' _Una nave de cargamento sería lo mejor, más lugares dónde esconderla hasta que podamos volver al colectivo. Sería agradable si las mentes Varren se pudieran desarrollar con mayor velocidad'._

Jack se encogió de hombros.

' _Me gustan cuando son estúpidos. ¿Por qué no los trajimos con nosotros? Pudimos haber dicho que somos vendedores de mascotas exóticas'._

' _Brillante, solo usaremos esas jaulas que no tenemos y meteremos a una docenas o así de Varren ahí'._

' _Bueno, bueno, entiendo. Solo vamos a encontrar una nave'._

Miranda suspiró mientras veía al escáner viral que llevaba a las naves oficiales para transporte turístico.

' _Parece que vamos a tener que encontrar algunos de los transportes menos oficiales'._

' _Genial. Estamos en un planeta de nerds y vamos a encontrar a un criminal quien no haga preguntas y que nos lleve lo suficientemente cerca de Blacklight para llevar nuestro conocimiento a la colmena. No será difícil'._

Miranda suspiró una vez más.

* * *

Una horrible colmena de componentes mecánicos y orgánicos se movió por el vacío mientras se ajustaba a la órbita del Relé. Solo unos minutos luego de que entrara al sistema, la nave Recolectora se preparaba para entrar al Relé de Omega-4 hacia espacio sin cartografiar. Shepard se encontraba dentro de Omega, mirando al distante relé mientras la nave entraba al campo de influencia del dispositivo de viaje y se marchaba a través del ominoso brillo rojo del relé tan único.

Una vez que la nave desapareciera Shepard asintió y se dirigió hacia los muelles para encontrarse con su compañero. Luego de una caminata apresurada, Shepard se encontró al lado de Shisk, quien parecía estar operando su Omni-Herramienta. Shepard miró con calma y se encontró intrigado al ver que Shisk miraba una grabación de Shanxi, de cuando los Turianos aterrizaron y fueron consumidos por microbios del mismo aire. Shepard cruzó los brazos mientras Shisk apagaba la pantalla.

"La nave acaba de pasar el relé. ¿Listo para empezar?" preguntó Shepard.

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras se ponía de pie, pero además de ese gesto no dijo nada. Shepard miró mientras el Vorcha parecía contemplar algo. Shepard no sabía lo que era, pero presentía que lo encontraría en un momento.

"Shisk q'iere hablar con Chakwas primero".

Shepard parpadeó antes de asentir. No importaba en realidad, él sabría lo que fuera que Shisk le dijera a Chakwas, pero era más por el beneficio del Vorcha que por otra cosa.

"Shisk q'erer saber algo"

' _Pregúntame'_ dijo Chakwas animada.

"¿Por qué ayudar Vorcha? Sí, Vorcha ayudar Blacklight, pero Krogan mejores. También vivir más".

' _Qué hizo surgir esa pregunta?'_

"No saber. Shisk no acostumbrado a ayuda de otros. Ver a Vorcha, ver peste. No poder culparlos, Vorcha enfurecer con facilidad. Shisk una vez morder Elcor cuando Shisk pensó que tomar comida. Equivocado, Elcor llamar guardias. Shisk correr y esconderse. Shisk aprender a no morder a menos que estar seguro".

' _Ya veo... no te mentiré, Shisk. Que los estemos ayudando contribuye a nuestras metas en el largo término, pero incluso si no fuera el caso, aun así los ayudaríamos. Es lo correcto'._

"¿Por qué?"

' _Te sorprendería lo que mil millones de mentes unidas hacen por la moral fundamental y la filosofía del colectivo. Como un todo, la principal creencia de Blacklight puede resumirse en que no hay significado, no hay destino, salvo por lo que elegimos, entonces ¿por qué no ser buenos?'_

Shisk no podía pensar en una razón para no ser buenos, pero tenía curiosidad, así que hizo una simple pregunta.

"¿Por qué no ser malos?"

' _Porque lastima a otros. Incrementa el deseo de otros para lastimarnos. Esa es toda la razón que necesitamos para no ser malos'_ dijo Chakwas con sencillez.

"Shisk no entender".

' _Solo es una decisión consciente de nuestra parte'._

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer esa elección?"

' _Es una pregunta complicada con una respuesta complicada. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escucharla?'_

"Sí".

' _Vivimos en un enorme universo, existiendo en unos pocos planetas de unos pocos sistemas solares en una galaxia comparativamente pequeña entre cientos de miles de millones de otras galaxias. La vida, como vemos, hace todo lo que puede para buscar significado en el vasto mundo a su alrededor, cuando la propia vida podría ser insignificante. Cuando se confronta con eso, añoramos el significado. Muchas especies tienen sus propias interpretaciones. Todos podríamos estar equivocados, y probablemente lo estamos'._

Shisk parpadeó, esa era una forma vacía y dura de ver el universo. No era algo que le gustara.

' _Nuestra interpretación es esta. Somos insignificantes. El universo es indiferente a las esperanzas y deseos de todos dentro de él. Los valores y el significado son arbitrarios, nuestra existencia es arbitraria y existimos como lo que somos por una causalidad cósmica. Y por tanto es algo insignificante'_ dijo Chakwas.

"Sin embargo" dijo Shepard quien se reveló ante el Vorcha. "Eso no significa que tengas que ser un maldito o quejarte por un universo al que no le importas por la injusticia que hay en él· Existimos, así que vamos a hacer cosas; cosas divertidas, cosas interesantes. Si quieres un significado, entonces ve y haz tu propio significado. Si es algo válido para ti, o te hace sentir mejor, entonces tiene significado. Es tan simple como eso".

' _¿Así que por qué lastimar cuando todo lo que hace es causar un gran problema? Es mucho más pragmático y ético hacer lo correcto, funciona mucho mejor en el largo término. Eso y que las personas están tan perdidas como nosotros, por lo que no hay necesidad de hacer las cosas más difíciles'._

"Algunos, al ser confrontados con su propia insignificancia se desquician; nosotros solo nos reímos. La gente estúpida dice que la ignorancia es una bendición, nosotros decimos que la insignificancia es una bendición".

Shisk chasqueó los dientes antes de dar un olfateo sonoro y asintió.

"Shisk puede aceptar eso. Shisk listo".

Shepard sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Shisk.

"¿Nos vamos?"

Shisk olfateó sonoramente y siguió a Shepard a los muelles.

* * *

 **Escena de bono**

 **Jodiendo a Aria**

Aria miró las grabaciones. Blacklight con Vorcha. Blacklight comprando equipo de sabotaje para los Vorcha. Blacklight examinando el Relé de Omega-4. Estaban planeando algo y ella de verdad quería saber lo que era.

"¿Qué están tramando?" preguntó Aria con una mirada de furia.

No era una pregunta, sino más bien una declaración de curiosidad. Era obvio que era algo relacionado con los Recolectores. La pregunta era por qué el repentino interés. Entonces algo estúpido entró por su canal auditivo.

"Podría preguntarles" dijo el Batariano a su lado.

Los ojos de Aria temblaron un poco mientras su mente llegaba a la conclusión lógica de cómo iría esa conversación.

' _Oye, Blacklight, ¿Qué han estado tramando?'_ preguntó la Aria imaginaria con una dulce e infantil voz.

' _Lo siento, no podemos decirte o te vamos a comer'_ pensó Aria en lo que imaginaba sería una imitación bastante buena de la voz de Blacklight.

' _¡Awwww! Pero de verdad quiero saber. ¿Por favorcito?'_

' _Om, nom, nom'._

"Es sin duda lo más estúpido que has dicho en toda tu vida... no tengo ni idea de cómo funcionas. Solo quédate de pie y vete intimidante" dijo Aria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Nadie está aquí sino usted, yo y ese tipo. No es como si hubiera alguien cerca para intimidar" dijo el Batariano mientras apuntaba al otro guardia, un Turiano, que parecía haber recibido el memo de solo estar de pie y verse intimidante.

"¿Sabes que la única razón por la cual no te mato en este momento es porque pienso que al hacerlo contaría como un crimen contra los retrasados mentales?" preguntó Aria mientras fulminaba al guardia con la mirada.

"Me callo en este instante".

"Lo más inteligente que jamás has dicho".

"Señora, quizás van a ir detrás de los Recolectores".

Aria se giró hacia el Turiano quien había elegido hablar. Alzó una ceja y solo se le quedó viendo, esperando a ver si continuaría hablando. No lo hizo, principalmente porque sus ojos estaban prácticamente pegados hacia el frente y se encontraba tan rígido y erguido que Aria podría jurar que si tan siquiera temblaba, entonces el palo que tenía metido en el culo saldría volando en una velocidad lo suficientemente alta para romper la pared y matar a unas Fauces Trilladoras a media galaxia de distancia.

"Santa mierda, debes ser el jodido mago de la sabiduría infinita, no pude haberlo deducido por mí misma. Después de todo los Recolectores son la única maldita cosa que viene y va a través de ese estúpido y jodido Relé. ¡Es que parece tan jodidamente obvio que no puedo creer que no pensara en ello! Ahora que lo pienso, eres el más sabio de todos nosotros. Por favor ilumínanos para ser tan sabios como tú" dijo Aria en tono sarcástico y burlón.

La Asari suspiró cuando el guardia no dio respuesta. Le enfurecía, maldito entrenamiento militar Turiano.

"Jodido imbécil, aquí hay una mejor pregunta, estúpido. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren con los Recolectores?"

"Desconocido en este momento, señora".

"¡Vaya! Eso fue jodidamente útil" dijo Aria con desgano.

El guardia permaneció en silencio.

"Sí, eso pensaba".

Aria miró a las pantallas antes de suspirar.

"Solo mantengan un ojo sobre ellos, esta mierda grita y huele a una toma hostil. Si es el caso, quiero saber el por qué, y si es posible, encontrar una forma de ganar de ello. Y sean cautelosos, no quiero que Blacklight sepa que los estamos vigilando".

"Aria nos está observando" dijo Shepard mientras veía a la sexta persona que identificaba como uno de los guardias de Aria pasar, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar que no los vigilaba.

"Uno pensaría que un Batariano no tendría problemas siendo discreto al mirar a alguien, tienen cuatro ojos" dijo Ashley mientras tocaba su guitarra (ahora sin cuerdas) con aburrimiento.

"¿Eso es racista? Suena racista" dijo Shepard.

"No lo sé... ¿quizás?" preguntó Ashley con aburrimiento.

"Técnicamente" dijo Kaiden mientras tocaba unas cuerdas de guitarra. "Especista sería el término correcto. Eso o xenófobo".

"¿Puedes darme esas cuerdas?" preguntó Ashley.

"Nop".

La cabeza de Ashley golpeó la mesa mientras gruñía.

"¿A qué te refieres con que saben que los estamos viendo y simplemente no les importa?" preguntó Aria.

"Solo eso. Con el primero que hablaste cuando vino Blacklight. Él... ella... eso. Lo que sea. Dijo de la nada 'Aria nos está viendo' y luego algo sobre cuerdas" dijo el Batariano.

"... Solo... solo largo de aquí".

"OK".

Aria suspiró mientras se daba un masaje en la cabeza. Abrió sus ojos y miró al Turiano con el palo en el culo.

"Tú, ve y encuentra a uno de Blacklight y pídele que venga".

"Sí, señora".

Aria asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hoy era un día muy frustrante.

Shepard sonrió mientras veía a Aria, quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no disparar láseres de sus ojos. Al menos eso es lo que Shepard asumía intentaba hacer, con esa mirada de completa concentración y consternación.

"Hola de nuevo, Aria".

Aria de alguna forma reconoció al Individuo, aunque la Evolucionada era un poco diferente en esos momentos.

"¿No eras macho la última vez que estuviste aquí o solo cambias entre ambos géneros para cagarte de risa?"

"Sí".

"... Continuando. ¿Qué está sucediendo entre Blacklight y los jodidos Recolectores?"

"¿Eso es todo? Lo único que tenías que hacer era preguntar".

Aria miró a su guardia Batariano quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos de la Asari temblaron.

"Estoy preguntando ahora".

Shepard asintió.

"Bueno... Gigantescos Dioses Robot Calamar de más allá de las estrellas vienen a matarnos a todos, pero en **especial** a Blacklight, liberando dolor, locura, muerte y genocidio por todo el cosmos porque una inteligencia artificial inventada por los Gigantescos Dioses No-Robot Calamar piensa que la mejor forma de salvar la vida es matándola y convirtiéndola en un Gigantesco Dios Robot Calamar".

"... OK. La verdad esta vez".

"Queremos encontrar a los Recolectores para poder cosechar sus almas y darle sus cráneos al Dios del Caos Khorne para ayudar a mejorar el soporte lumbar de su trono. Al parecer las cabezas de los Recolectores son perfectos para la geometría no euclidiana de su etérea espina. Entonces, usaremos la sangre de Recolector para escribir un libro dedicado a Slaanesh. El libro será una comedia romántica, erótica, dramática de horror, acerca de una relación de bondage en cero gravedad entre la Consejera Tevos de la Ciudadela y un viejo y torturado, pero sobre todo sensible Krogan llamado Fisty. Estamos pensando en llamarla Azul y Negro en el Fondo. Esperamos que compita con Cincuenta Sombras de Masa Viral Cancerosa... quiero decir Grey".

Hubo un largo periodo de silencio entre todos los del cuarto.

"¿Recuerdas la primer regla de Omega?" preguntó Aria con una mirada de furia.

"No hablar sobre Omega?" preguntó Shepard con una sonrisa.

"¡NO JODAS A ARIA!"

"No quiero hacerlo y aunque debo admitir que me siento alagada que me consideres, soy asexual. Además Blacklight tiende a eliminar el 'equipo', si sabes a lo que me refiero. Las cosas colgantes tienden a meterse en nuestro camino. Tienden a hacer el baile más caro".

Aria procedió a tomar una pistola y dispararle a Shepard, quien solo sonrió. Aria fulminó a Shepard con la mirada mientras se levantaba del sillón.

"Jódanme UNA jodida vez más... y juro que les dispararé hasta que dejen de moverse y luego les seguiré disparando hasta que el bloque de metal en esta arma desparezca. Ni siquiera me importa si no funcionará, de una u otra forma, los haré una JODIDA MANCHA EN EL JODIDO SUELO" dijo Aria.

"Lindo" dijo Shepard mientras examinaba el arma.

Aria tomó un profundo respiro y bajó la pistola. Shepard sacudió la cabeza antes de que su expresión cambiara.

" **SOMOS LOS DIOSES QUE HABITAN ENTRE LAS ESTRELLAS, SOMOS LOS HERALDOS DEL FIN. SOMOS LA VOLUNTAD DE LA COSECHA. OTROS INCONTABLES HAN CAÍDO ANTE NOSOTROS. EL CICLO NO PUEDE Y NO SERÁ ROTO. AUNQUE SU MERA PRESENCIA HA CAMBIADO EL CICLO, PERMANECE SIENDO FUNDAMENTALMENTE EL MISMO. DECENAS DE MILES DE CIVILIZACIONES SE HAN REDUCIDO A POLVO A NUESTRO PASO. Y OTRAS INCONTABLES MÁS SEGUIRÁN MUCHO DESPUÉS DE QUE USTEDES DESAPAREZCAN. NO SON NADA ANTE NOSOTROS".**

Aria se congeló ante la extraña voz que salía de los labios de Shepard. Ya no estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué carajos fue eso?"

"Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, te mostré la representación de una nave que dijiste salió del Relé de Omega-4, y te dijimos que la aceptación era nuestra meta y aun lo es. Sin embargo, algo amenaza eso".

Shepard alzó su mano mientras veía a Aria.

"Te podemos mostrar. El material genético Asari nos ha dado la habilidad de unirnos de la misma forma que ustedes. Podemos limitar nuestra mente para poder mostrarte, también podemos mostrarte a los Segadores. Lo que planean hacer, lo que son y por qué estamos interesados en los Recolectores. ¿Preferirías que te dijéramos o que te enseñáramos?"

Aria miró a la mano extendida solo por un momento antes de mirar a sus guardias.

"Si parece una trampa, dispárenme en la cabeza".

El guardia miró a Aria con los ojos ensanchados.

"S-Señora"-

"No puedes matar a Blacklight con armas. Preferiría morir como yo misma a ser devorada y convertida" dijo Aria.

El guardia dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Nunca haríamos eso. Tienes NUESTRA palabra".

Aria se colocó ante Shepard mientras ella colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Aria.

"Abraza la Eternidad".

"No te sobrepases".

"Solo agarrate".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Aria escuchó antes de que todo se convirtiera en muerte incesante.


	31. Infiltrándose en el Crucero Recolector

**NT: Ya sé, ya sé. Tarde de nuevo. Sigo culpando a Netflix.**

 **Capítulo 31: Infiltrándose en el Crucero Recolector**

Los Vorcha dormían en lo profundo de un coma químico. Largos tentáculos se encontraban enraizados en el propio Relé de Omega-4, que se extendían hacia un largo monte de biomasa, los proveían con nutrientes dentro de los fluidos oxigenados de las Pústulas Infectadas en las que se encontraban.

Microorganismos atacaban ligeramente los cúmulos de células no diferenciadas, permitiendo que la propia biología de los Vorcha crearan células más fuertes con cada generación producida. Una piel más gruesa, músculos más densos, huesos más fuertes. Todo usando sus propias capacidades, simplemente en un proceso más acelerado. Las células se reproducían demasiado lento, pero un agente químico aceleraba el proceso sin alterar la genética de cada Vorcha.

Se adaptaron mucho durante un breve periodo, más de lo que se habrían adaptado en su esperanza de vida de veinte años, pero Blacklight aseguraba que permanecieran siendo Vorcha.

Su biología era hermosa. Ya no se encontraban en un estado de evolución, sino de adaptación individual. De verdad era un sistema hermoso, uno que Blacklight admiraba. Ya que incluso si ellos podían aplicar esa cualidad a ellos mismos, aquí había una especie cuyo planeta era hostil, era un milagro que la vida surgiera para empezar.

Blacklight miró las células hacerse más y más fuertes y admiró su complejidad.

* * *

Saleon vio al espejo, su rostro cambiando constantemente en emociones, ninguna de las cuales sentía. Su rostro se tornó sin emoción e inclinó la cabeza.

"No es lo mismo que cuando introduzco la jeringa" dijo Saleon mientras practicaba una vez más sus expresiones.

Hizo esto por unos minutos antes de aburrirse y marcharse del cuarto. Como siempre, Nel se encontraba esperándolo. Saleon le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.

"Hola, Nel. ¿Lista para ver lo que tenemos hoy?"

El Varren se puso de pie y tomó su lugar al lado del Salariano. Saleon palmeó a la bestia en la cabeza mientras se acercaba a las celdas. Al llegar a la primera suspiró cuando vio los fluidos azul verdoso en la ventana. Era otro fracaso.

"De verdad necesitamos mejores sujetos de prueba" dijo Saleon mientras veía al charco de lo que había sido un Salariano, dentro de la celda.

Frente a él, en el piso de la celda, yacía un esqueleto de Salariano, aunque la mayoría de los huesos parecían haberse disuelto o estaban en proceso de hacerlo. Un fluido claro con motas de color en él se encontraba alrededor de los restos. La mayoría de los órganos eran poco más que una masa de material biológico.

"Quizás una peculiaridad genética. Debo admitir que no vi esta venir. ¿Por qué no pueden solo recibir las mutaciones como deberían? Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte, incluso luego de que nos acercáramos tanto con el último".

Saleon suspiró. Nel se acarició contra su costado y en respuesta Saleon se arrodilló y miró a su creación a los ojos, acariciándola con todo el afecto del mundo.

"Lo entiendes ¿Verdad, Nel?" dijo Saleon mientras sonreía a su más querida creación. El Varren lamió el rostro del Doctor y el Salariano sonrió.

"Voy a tener que hacer una llamada y ver si alguien tiene esclavos Salarianos que no necesiten" dijo Saleon antes de girarse hacia los restos.

"No hay manera de que deje comer eso, quizás el siguiente sea un poco más sólido".

* * *

Diversión y relajación eran importante para cualquier sociedad. Si las masas no estaban satisfechas se revelarían. Los esclavos no eran diferentes. Garlen era un Turiano. Una vez había sido un soldado recién sangrado y ahora se encontraba como un esclavo de un adinerado Batariano. El implante en su cerebro lo ataba a la voluntad de otro, pero no estaba satisfecho. Sus acciones no eran del todo suyas. Podía actuar, hacer lo que le placiera, pero si llevaba demasiado lejos las cosas, el implante se activaba y se encontraba sin siquiera esas pequeñas comodidades.

No había límite a la cantidad de terribles y grotescas cosas que estamos dispuestos a hacer para sobrevivir y mientras que Garlen iría tan lejos como para decir que estaba dispuesto a lamer la bota de su amo para vivir otro día, era algo que odiaba, odiaba cada momento de ello. Muchas veces se había encontrado mirando a un cuchillo, imaginando que lo clavaba en los ojos del bastardo.

Garlen no era un fundamentalista. No creía que ninguna creencia fuera tan cierta como para valer sacrificar su vida por ello y asesinar a su amo solo llevaría a su propia muerte. Era mejor estar conforme con la desgarradora tragedia que era su vida, que tirarla por la ventana. Una vida falsa no tenía autenticidad, pero al menos era una vida.

El Turiano suspiró mientras rascaba la cicatriz en la base de su cráneo, donde se ubicaba el implante. Estaba de pie al lado de su amo Batariano, quien miraba hacia una pantalla de verdad enorme que mostraba a un Batariano de las Castas superiores. Dictadores, como fuera que los llamaran, a Garlen no le importaba en realidad. Escuchó al discurso de cualquier forma. No por una razón en particular, solo para pasar el tiempo.

"Leales súbditos. Soy Dakira Brorcomon del Alto Consejo, y el día de hoy me encuentro ante ustedes, humilde por las acciones de un esclavo".

Garlen miró mientras un esclavo Batariano era escoltado hacia un podio. Parecía estar incómodo.

"Este es Bardon de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos. Él, por sus acciones y no por sus palabras, ha abierto mis ojos a la injusticia de cómo tratamos a nuestros inferiores. ¿No es la carga de la casta superior asegurar que quienes están por debajo de nosotros sean bien cuidados? ¿No es nuestro deber saber que nosotros, como sus superiores, debemos asegurar su existencia sin dolor? Después de todo, ¿Dónde estaríamos sin las más bajas de las castas? Su eterno servicio es lo que permite que nuestra sociedad funcione como lo hace".

Garlen parpadeó. ¿Un Batariano de una Casta Alta estaba diciendo algo bueno de un esclavo? Bueno... intentaba decir algo bueno. Eso... eso no sucedía. Entonces comenzó a mirar la pantalla con interés.

"Digo que los esclavos, sin importar su especie, son mercancía invaluable, una sin la que no podemos funcionar. Llevaré ante el Alto Consejo mis planes para el futuro. Un futuro donde los esclavos sean tratados con el respeto que merecen. Donde puedan actuar libremente bajo la voluntad de sus amos. Un futuro donde la destrucción casual de sus vidas sea ilegal. Un futuro más brillante para todos nosotros".

¿Actuar libremente bajo la voluntad de sus amos? Garlen pensaba que este tipo no entendía lo que la palabra 'libremente' significaba.

"Qué idiota".

Garlen se volvió hacia su propio amo, quien miraba a la pantalla con desprecio.

"Los esclavos son propiedad, no personas. Una noción de verdad idiota. Nunca he escuchado tantas tonterías en mi vida".

Garlen no dijo nada.

"Ven, Turiano, tenemos trabajo de verdad que hacer. Deja que el Consejo haga sus pequeñas charlas. No cambiará nada".

A Garlen o le importaba en realidad. Solo quería que el día terminara para poder relajarse con un tazón de sobras.

* * *

El núcleo rojo del Relé de Omega-4 brilló intensamente antes de que una nave saliera de velocidades superiores a la de la luz. Blacklight trabajaba con velocidad, los tentáculos se soltaban mientras se acercaban hacia la nave. Bionaves con forma de vaina usaban propulsión química y biótica para acercarse rápidamente hacia el Crucero Recolector y se aferraron a él con ganchos microscópicos.

Los ganchos se movieron por el casco de la nave, buscando una forma de entrar. No les tomó mucho tiempo antes de crear pequeñas células que se introdujeran en pequeñas fisuras y se dirigieran hacia los motores.

Una vez ahí, crearon un agujero en el casco interno. Con las células en su sitio, las Bionaves crearon una gruesa resina para cubrir los agujeros y permitieron que las células se movieran más profundamente en la nave, cada vez creando agujeros del tamaño de células que eran fácilmente cubiertos con resina.

Fueron horas hasta que un Individuo se formara de cada célula infiltrada. Mientras el monte de biomasa crecía, se creaban más órganos sensoriales, que permitían a Blacklight observar sus alrededores.

Parecían encontrarse en una gran cámara, llena con vainas, todas vacías. Lentamente el Evolucionado tomó forma, creciendo lenta, pero seguramente mientras célula tras célula se reunían.

Entonces el Evolucionado comenzó a cambiar de forma, suprimiendo sus emisiones de calor corporal e intentando esconderse de cualquier escáner dentro de la nave. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era escabullirse y abrir la puerta.

El Evolucionado, conocido como James Vega, comenzó su misión.

* * *

Saleon ajustó su casco mientras miraba a la pequeña fragata moverse hacia los puertos. Nel siseó mientras la nave comenzaba el proceso de aterrizaje. Saleon movió las muchas cajas que tenía a su alrededor, contándolas unas cuantas veces mientras las puertas se abría y un escuadrón de una Asari, Salarianos y algunos Krogans bajaban. Caminaron con cuidado hacia Saleon. Eran Eclipse. A diferencia de la Manada Sangrienta, eran mucho más organizados, controlando la mayoría de contrabando en Omega. También eran la única razón por la cual Saleon era capaz de conseguir lo que necesitaba y se encontraba actualmente en la estación en lugar de en una celda.

La líder del grupo, una Asari, vio a las naves alrededor de Saleon antes de cruzarse de brazos.

"¿Son todas?"

Saleon ignoró a la Asari por un momento antes de terminar de contar. Asintió antes de mirarla.

"Lo son. Tomen sus órganos. ¿Tienen a mis sujetos?"

El tráfico de órganos en el Mercado Negro difícilmente era algo nuevo para Saleon. Aun tenía conexiones con muchos grupos quienes estaban dispuestos a ir muy lejos para poner sus manos sobre lo que Saleon proveía, lo cual era algo bueno considerando que el Doctor era un hombre buscado. Eclipse no apreciaba a los esclavistas, pero Saleon fue capaz de convencerlos, por un precio, de conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Dos Krogans bajaron con una docena de Salarianos de varias edades, conectados por cadenas. Saleon asintió. Los sujetos de prueba nuevos provistos estaban dentro de los límites y edades que Saleon requería, no demasiado viejos y ninguno deformado o con miembros faltantes. Saleon apuntó hacia los cuartos de atrás.

"Solo pónganlos en las celdas".

El Krogan gruñó, pero además de eso se limitó a llevar a los esclavos a su nuevo 'hogar'. Saleon vio al único Salariano de alto perfil del grupo. El Doctor notó que estaba cerca de la Asari, quizás era su compañero. Saleon esperaba que fuera cierto, pensando que era lindo considerando la drástica diferencia de esperanza de vida de las Asari y los Salarianos.

"¿Qué hay de lo demás que pedí?"

"Los tenemos. Veinte huevos Salarianos, la mitad sin fertilizar" dijo el Salariano mientras veía a Nel.

"¿Y qué hay de lo que nos prometió a cambio?" preguntó la Asari.

Saleon activó su Omni-Herramienta y miró mientras la puerta en la esquina del cuarto se abría. De ella salieron tres grandes Varren, cada uno llevando un collar y un bozal.

"Como fue prometido, sus leales bestias de guerra. Sin aumentos, claro está, si quieren que sean como Nel..." dijo Saleon mientras palmeaba al cyborg a su lado "... entonces van a tener que hacer los cambios por su cuenta".

Saleon vio mientras un pequeño grupo caminaba hacia la manada de Varren y ponían cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos. Saleon gruñó. Se veían como Nel, sin los componentes cibernéticos o armadura. Verlos ser tratados como bestias cualquiera hacía que surgieran sentimientos de disgusto dentro de él. Nel se acercó y acarició la pierna de su amo. Saleon acarició a su única y verdadera compañera y amiga.

Ninguno en el grupo parecía notar el gesto mientras tomaban a los Varren y los órganos. La Asari, Saleon suponía que debía aprender su nombre, lo miró.

"Volveremos en una semana".

"Lo espero con ansias... quienquiera que seas".

La Asari lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Le he pegado un tiro a gente por menos que eso. Voy a asumir que eres demasiado estúpido para saberlo así que solo diré esto una vez".

Se apuntó con un dedo a sí misma.

"Jona Sederis, Fundadora de Eclipse" dijo la Asari antes de apuntar al grupo que cargaba las cajas.

"Peones"· dijo. Saleon de hecho parpadeó ante el comentario. Ninguno en el grupo parecía inmutarse.

Jona entonces apuntó al Salariano.

"Sayn, segundo al mando. Más te vale recordar, ya que la siguiente vez no me sentiré tan dispuesta a perdonar" dijo Jona mientras veía a Saleon con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Entendido" dijo Saleon sin emoción.

En realidad no le importaba. Su única preocupación era si Eclipse podría o no proveerlo con lo que necesitaba.

Jona asintió y alzó su dedo índice.

"Una semana" dijo mientras se giraba hacia Sayn. "Larguémonos de este jodido lugar".

Saleon los miró marcharse, tomando la totalidad de los contenedores y a los Varren con ellos.

Uno de los Krogan miró a Saleon con más odio de lo que Saleon había presenciado, sin contar a sus sujetos de prueba, claro está.

"Sugiero que vigiles lo que digas cerca de Jona. Enfurécela lo suficiente y mueres. Espero que yo sea el que ponga el cuchillo en tu espalda" dijo el Krogan con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, por la advertencia, peón" dijo Saleon con una sonrisa propia.

El Krogan gruñó antes de que Sayn lo mirara.

"Vamos, Krogan".

El Krogan gruñó, pero no dijo nada y se dispuso a dejar el cuarto. Saleon miró a las cajas vacías que habían dejado detrás y una lista de lo que necesitarían en una semana. Saleon miró a Nel quien estaba oliendo el contenedor donde se encontraban los huevos Salarianos.

"¿Nos vamos, Nel?" preguntó Saleon con una sonrisa.

El Varren ladró a forma de afirmación.

Saleon miró mientras los sujetos de prueba se movían en sus ataduras mientras intentaban observar sus nuevos alrededores. Saleon miró al Salariano macho quien estaba atado a una mesa, una colección de herramientas médicas y jeringas con extraños fluidos en ellas.

Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez mientras intentaba mover la cabeza, solo para encontrar que era imposible.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Saleon no respondió, no le importaba hacerlo.

Su sujeto solo conocería el silencio, ya que dentro de esas paredes a prueba de ruido, siempre estaba callado. Ningún sonido además de su respiración, ruegos y gritos. Estos no eran más que sujetos de prueba. Nadie los recordaría, los días avanzarían sin ellos y a nadie le importaría jamás. Serían olvidados. Al menos podrían servir de algo.

Saleon se acercó a sus herramientas y colocó una serie de brazos metálicos que mantendrían los ojos del sujeto abiertos. Incapaz de moverse o parpadear, el Salariano comenzó a sufrir de pánico, intentando todo lo que pudiera para escapar de sus ataduras. Saleon miró por un momento con una expresión aburrida antes de tomar una jeringa.

Movió la aguja hacia el ojo izquierdo del sujeto y con precisión quirúrgica comenzó a bajarla mientras el sujeto comenzaba a gritar de terror.

Tanto como a Saleon le importara, podía gritar tan fuerte como quisiera. Nadie los escucharía y el propio Saleon estaba más que desensibilizado a los gritos. En este punto no eran nada más que una irritación, una que podría soportar. Los soportaría por el resto de su vida si era necesario.

Removió la jeringa, ahora vacía, y tomó la siguiente.

Saleon se preguntaba por qué siempre gritaban. No era como si pudieran evitar que sucedieran las cosas en un lugar como este. Quizás era instinto, o solo esperanza vana. Además, solo eran cinco inyecciones en total, la última siendo la peor, considerando que tenía que aplicarse en la espina.

Estaría feliz cuando terminara para poder continuar con los huevos. Al menos esos se quedarían callados.

* * *

James Vega se deslizó por las paredes como una membrana transparente de células, con unos pocos órganos sensoriales para detectar las pocas vidas que se movían por la nave. Los recolectores se movían por todas partes, pero solo unos pocos. La mayoría de ellos estaban en animación suspendida. Estos solo eran trabajadores, quienes atendían al resto dentro de la nave.

Enjambres de Buscadores más grandes de lo que Blacklight hubiera presenciado jamás, millones o quizás incluso miles de millones de ellos, todos zumbando por la nave en patrones aparentemente caóticos.

James se movió lentamente por las paredes. Roca y metal entretejidos en esta pesadilla de nave. Era casi tan extraño como los mismos Segadores. Casi.

Cómo habían logrado construir los Recolectores esta nave, era algo que superaba a Vega. La Colmena, la roca y el metal de la nave estaban unidos perfectamente, a un nivel que ninguna máquina debería igualar. Su fabricación e ingeniería estaban a un nivel que Vega no había visto jamás y los Muchos estaban de acuerdo con él. Esta unión perfecta debería ser imposible, y aun así aquí estaba.

Definitivamente tecnología Segadora.

Vega se deslizó por los pasillos, guiado por los Muchos que hablaban con los Geth para llevar a Vega a un área que esperaban era usada para carga. Era un gran túnel hueco.

Cuando llegó, encontró miles de millones de vainas colmando las paredes en filas. Todas vacías. Suficientes de ellas para abarcar con facilidad la población de un planeta. Para ser procesados y convertidos en un nuevo Segador.

Para hacer una industria del sufrimiento. El puro horror invadió los pensamientos de Blacklight por un segundo, pero continuaron su trabajo.

* * *

 **Escena bono**

 **La reacción de Aria**

Aria se sentó con calma en su silla, viendo a sus alrededores. Hace solo unos días este lugar había sido un lío cuando sus poderes bióticos destruyeron todo a su alrededor. Ahora estaba prístino de nuevo.

Estaba sorprendido que el guardia Turiano no le hubiera metido un tiro, aunque quizás era por miedo. Incluso si era eso, Aria no veía el miedo verdadero. Hasta que Blacklight le enseñó la verdad, nunca había conocido el miedo. Podía recordad cada detalle como si hubiera acabado de suceder.

 _Aria estaba prácticamente gritando._

 _Vio como una especie que jamás había conocido gritaba en terror mientras escuchaban la llamada de la tumba, antes de que fueran procesados en una pasta viviente y sensible._

 _Sintió los recuerdos de los Inusannon, gritando, preguntándose por qué aun eran ignorados. Nadie los escuchaba._

 _Sintió el ser metida a la fuerza a través de tuberías y ductos, sintió el ser molida y agregada a otros que solo podían sentir pánico y terror. En este estado peor que la muerte, podía escuchar los llantos. No estaban durmiendo, no estaban soñando, sino que se encontraban en un estado viviente de consciencia en una forma extraña. No habían nervios para sentir, ojos para ver u oídos para escuchar, ni boca para gritar. Solo pensamientos, la mayoría no eran suyos._

 _Era tan fácil perderse, quedarse atrapado. Confundir los pensamientos de los otros con los propios. Los recuerdos se difuminaban y unían. Aria no podía encontrar forma de describirlo con precisión. Era como si nadie te conociera, ni siquiera tú mismo. Eras reemplazado con algo olvidado. ¿Cómo tantas mentes podían estar unidas de esta forma y aun así permanecer total y completamente solo? Aislado, pero junto a la vez. ¡MALDITA SEA!_

' _No sabemos cómo funciona. Es algo extraño incluso para nosotros. Cuídate, Aria. Esta no es sino una visión, no te está sucediendo. Te protegeremos de lo peor'._

 _El tiempo se mueve lentamente._

 _La extraña sirena ahogaba todos los demás sonidos._

 _Entonces habló. Harbinger, quien le dijo su propósito. Uno que Aria probablemente habría aceptado si esta tortura le sucediera a ella. Solo eran los recuerdos calmantes regalados por la propia Blacklight que evitaban que se perdiera de verdad._

' _No te pierdas, esta no eres tú. Tú eres un individuo, eres única. No eres solo una parte de una unidad. Nosotros estamos aquí, Aria, te recordaremos quién eres'._

 _Ayudaba, pero solo un poco. Vio a miles de ellos, cada uno pareciéndose a Harbinger, cada uno viéndola con expectación... no, no a ella. Esta no era ella, esta era una extraña raza, antaño muerta, solo quedaba su consciencia._

' _Se encuentran en dolor, eterno e incomparable. Todos ellos. Justo como cada víctima de los ciclos infinitos de la cosecha. Son demasiado ciegos para trascender el dolor y verlo'._

 _Ella lo sintió. Sabía que era verdad._

 _¿Cómo podía ser detenida tal cosa? ¿Cómo podía ser derrotada? Un ser, una raza de máquinas primordiales, con una convicción tan suprema que nada podía refutar sus metas, metas que Aria SABÍA eran falsas. Todo porque necesitaban que fueran ciertas. Lo necesitaban más de lo que Aria se necesitaba a ella misma o al agua. Todo lo demás era secundario._

 _Estaba más allá del entendimiento de Aria comprender la naturaleza etérea de este pensamiento._

 _¿Cómo es que una mente como esta llega a ser? ¿Cómo cosecha a los otros para que caigan a su abstracto horror?_

 _Aria no tenía palabras para ello. No era locura. No, esto trascendía a la locura, rompía su entendimiento de lo que locura significaba para volverse algo más. Algo completamente incomprensible. Sufrían porque creían que debían. ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué podía forzarlos a soportar tal tormento?_

' _Esa es una respuesta para otro día, Aria. Vamos a terminar esta visión._

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los recuerdos. Aria no podía escuchar la palabra Segador sin que horribles visiones entraran a su mente. Sospechaba que incluso si solo supiera de ellos, no se sentiría tan perturbada, pero ver, sentir, ¿Cómo piensan? No eran tan orgullosa como para negar su miedo, pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera.

Aria se reclinó y miró al techo. Vibraciones suaves de la canción a solo un cuarto de distancia la calmaban, pero difícilmente importaba. Suspiró.

Aun recordaba lo último que Shepard le dijo antes de que se marchara.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

 _Aria no dijo nada. Solo mió alrededor del cuarto por lo que parecía la primera vez en una vida. Estaba destruido, muebles dispersos en una muestra de poderío biótico. El guardia Turiano de Aria estaba tirado en una esquina, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura._

" _¿Qué... qué fue eso?"_

" _Segadores. Los Gigantescos Dioses Robot Calamar"._

 _Aria no dijo nada. No podía pensar en qué decir._

" _¿Ves por qué estamos tomando esto tan serio?"_

 _Aria sintió, pero no dijo nada más. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos y recuerdos que no eran del todo suyos. Pensó por un momento, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna reacción lógica ante lo que había visto._

 _Fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras Shepard comenzó a cantar._

" _It's_ tearin' up _my heart_ when I'm with _you_. But when we are apart, I feel it too..." canturreó ligeramente antes de tararear.

Aria la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Eh, lo siento. Alguien estaba recordando una vieja canción y se me quedó en la cabeza. Al parecer alguien sentía algo de nostalgia. Así que, ahora que sabes de los Segadores..." Shepard dejó inconclusa la oración.

"No lo sé".

"Sabes, podríamos usar tu ayuda en algún momento".

Aria resopló.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Fulminarlos con la mirada para joderlos hasta la muerte?"

"Probablemente podrías, pero estábamos pensando en algo un poco diferente. ¿Qué tal si Omega se convirtiera en algo más?"

"Expliquen".

"Estás muy demandante el día de hoy. Bien. Omega está en una posición única, siendo lo que es. Son libres de la ley de la Ciudadela, casi totalmente. Estamos intentando unir a la galaxia completamente. Tenerte a ti y a tus recursos de nuestro lado sería una gran ventaja".

Aria pensó todo. Poniéndolo así, ¿Cómo podía no estar de acuerdo? Aquí estaba, acaparando las minas de Eezo y refinándolo al nivel más alto desde que se hiciera con el control de Omega. Suspiró mientras veía al techo.

"Jodidos Gigantescos Dioses Robot Calamar".


	32. Ningún plan sobrevive el primer contacto

**NT: Y sí, esta vez no me retrasé. Aunque casi lo publico al final del día, sigue siendo domingo en México.**

 **Capítulo 32: Ningún plan sobrevive el contacto con el enemigo**

Vega se escurrió por las aberturas de la nave híbrida, dejando detrás pequeños montículos de biomasa que se convirtieron en Pústulas Infectadas microscópicas. Dentro de ellas crecía un diluvio de microbios Indra, no suficientes para crear las grandes nubes verdes, pero sí para, potencialmente, afectar en gran medida los componentes de la nave. Era su último recurso: Blacklight quería la nave intacta si es que era posible.

Vega sintió las Bionaves fuera de la nave, preparando a los Vorcha para su primera probada de verdadero combate con los Segadores. Los Recolectores, a fin de cuentas, no eran sino una extensión de los Segadores.

La coraza de la nave era única. Era capaz de detener la mayoría de señales, haciendo casi imposible que los programas Geth entraran a sus sistemas desde fuera, pero Blacklight había pensado en ello.

La extraña maquinaria de verdaderamente extraño diseño era algo extraño de contemplar. Era la epítome de la función sobre la forma, extraño considerando que las partes interiores de la nave eran habitados por los Recolectores y los Buscadores.

Sorpresivamente había poco lugar para que James maniobrara. Cables y tuberías tan juntas que Vega no era más que una capa de células deslizándose por la superficie a un paso lento. Blacklight había visto una construcción a esta de las naves Geth, pero no a este nivel.

' _Entonces esto es como se siente ser pasta de dientes'._

Los Muchos tomaron nota en sus palabras y estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Incluso si otras mentes no estaban ahí, podían sentir todo sin problemas. Por lo que sentía como horas, capas de células se deslizaron hacia donde Vega fue informado que encontraría la puerta.

Mientras la membrana microscópica salía de algunas fisuras, se unió, formando pequeños pero complejos ojos que miraban a sus alrededores.

Recolectores, algunos rígidos como muertos en un grupo perfectamente formado contra las paredes, todos en la misma pose. Otros se movían por el cuarto, marchando en una formación perfectamente organizada y mantenida. Cada movimiento era hecho en perfecta sincronía con los otros. Los movimientos eran tan mecánicos que era extraño verlos de alguien que era al menos parcialmente orgánico.

Parecían menos un ejército disciplinado y más máquinas sin mente.

Los ojos más complejos fueron descartados mientras Vega se dividía en partes más y más pequeñas, cada una del tamaño de un áfido. Algo bueno de incorporar la mente colmena de los Rachni era que se había hecho más fácil controlar múltiples cuerpos a la vez, en vez de tener que darle a cada parte instrucciones de antemano.

El enjambre de pequeñas criaturas en forma de insecto se movió por los confines de la nave, cada uno buscando los paneles de control de las puertas, o las puertas mismas. El problema es que el interior de la nave era extraño La fusión de nave, piedra y colmena hacían difícil imaginar lo que cada parte era. Los enjambres de Recolectores y Buscadores hacían algo difícil moverse sin ser detectados, pero Blacklight lo podía hacer. Al menos eso pensaban.

Es demasiado malo que ningún plan sobreviva el contacto con el enemigo.

* * *

Euforia.

Es bueno, todo es bueno. No me puedo controlar, pero me siento satisfecho.

Se siente bien, ¡Qué buen sentimiento!

Estos feliz y satisfecho con la vida.

No puedo recordar mi nombre... pero todo está bien, y todo es hermoso.

Estoy feliz y la vida es hermosa.

Esta es la paz, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, este sentimiento hace que valga la pena vivir la vida.

Yo... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

No puedo recordarlo.

Recuerdo... Segadores... son buenos, los amo. Los amo tanto que daré todo lo que soy por ellos... solo para hacer que este sentimiento perdure.

No me importa que tenga una coraza de insecto artificial. No me importa mi brazo mutilado. No me importa las frías máquinas clavadas en mi interior. No me importa el pequeño cosquilleo de esos minúsculos robots moviéndose en mi cuerpo. No me importa la pérdida de voluntad, de elección o libertad... solo de hacer que este sentimiento perdure, por favor que perdure... Solo. Que. Dure.

No quiero saber. No quiero saber. No quiero saber... Solo quiero sentir.

Yo... yo recuerdo.

Niebla, una niebla infinita. Es todo lo que conocemos y todo lo que siempre conoceremos. El suave susurro de los anillos de indoctrinación en mi misma alma, volviéndose una cacofonía, una cascada que vibra en mi mismo ser y hace eco alrededor de mí para encadenarnos a su voluntad. Aquellos que duermen y descansan más allá de las estrellas y dentro del vacío del espacio oscuro, fuera de la galaxia donde ninguna vida podría existir, exceptuando a aquello que no está muerto, pero tampoco genuinamente vivo.

Por favor que vuelva el sentimiento.

Cuatro ojos, mis ojos, ahora con implantes para permitirme tener una vista más allá de lo que alguna vez consideré vista. Mientras estamos sin labor, mis hermanos y yo cambiamos nuestra visión por todo el espectro. De lo normal, a lo infrarrojo, ultravioleta y de vuelta.

Fue cuando mi visión cambió por esos modos que mis hermanos y yo vimos algo, no calor, sino una ausencia de calor. Un punto de frío, demasiado pequeño para ver, pero con nuestros ojos podíamos verlo.

Cuando lo veo, conozco el dolor, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, solo mi mente. Duele. Duele. Duele.

Necesito detener el dolor. Necesito detener el dolor.

Un sonido escapa de mis mandíbulas mientras entramos a nuestra posición de combate. Para matar a lo que nos causa el dolor, el sentimiento volverá cuando lo que nos causa tormento se marche. Ese punto de frío, necesita irse y vuelvo a sentir dolor. No necesito pensar. Solo sentir.

Me preparo... pero escucho una voz hacer eco a mi alrededor mientras mis entrañas se prenden en fuego. Si fuera capaz de hacerlo, gritaría mientras otra mente destruía lo que queda de mi consciencia para tomar control de mis pensamientos y acciones. Me siento desaparecer, mientras me quemo.

Sé lo que es esto. Es el gran dolor, y es glorioso, no mientras se encuentra en mí, sino cuando se va... sí una vez que se vaya, no volveré a sentir nada nunca más. Sí, por favor quémame. Tómame como tu contenedor.

" **¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO!"**

* * *

' _Malditos come mierda'_

La elección de palabras que utilizó James difícilmente podrían describir la situación frente a él, era suficiente ayudar a entender sus pensamientos sobre los Recolectores mientras estos disparaban rayos de color esmeralda de los rifles Proteanos.

Los rayos incineraron células mientras la colmena de los una vez Proteanos extendieron las alas de sus espaldas y se alzaron por los cielos.

Las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban se reformaron con rapidez, reuniéndose para crear criaturas más complejas. Se dispersaron mientras las Pústulas Infectadas dentro del casco se abrieron y de ellas salieron los Indra, cuyas capacidades bioeléctricas causaron que el aire chispeara y brillara con una tenue luz verde.

El control de varias partes de James fue tomado por varias mentes más, permitiendo que él se concentrara en su tarea: encontrar una forma de que más biomasa entrara a la nave.

El plan había fallado incluso antes de iniciar y habían sido vistos. Era momento de improvisar.

Un Recolector, uno que brillaba de forma particular se movió por el campo de batalla, enviando un aura biótica hacia un ser infectado que vagamente recordaba a un cangrejo, aunque muchas veces más grande.

El ataque Segador causó que los nervios en el cangrejo se activaran al mismo tiempo, causando causando que la criatura sintiera dolor, tanto que comenzó a perder su cohesión y cayó en una pila de biomasa inerte que rápidamente se reformó en miles y miles de insectos del tamaño de hormigas.

Blacklight analizó esto y reformuló su propia biología para que funcionara sin un sistema nervioso, para que el ataque biótico no volviera a tener efecto.

Eventualmente el caos en la nave creció mientras millones de Indra se agruparon para formar nubes verdes visibles por encima de la batalla.

Los Recolectores dispararon a todo lo que sus ojos aumentados podían ver e identificar como Blacklight, pero mientras las criaturas se hacían más y más pequeñas, se volvía más difícil progresar.

" **¿SE ESCONDEN? NO FUNCIONARÁ".**

La voz de Harbinger resonó del Recolector que brillaba con un aura biótica, quien volaba por encima de la batalla mientras barreras bióticas se formaban a su alrededor.

Entonces sus ojos destellaron y los ojos de otros Recolectores hicieron lo mismo, antes de que comenzaran a flotar en el aire.

La corona biótica comenzó a arder en el aire mientras los bióticos de los Recolectores combinados causaron que se creara un poder alrededor de todos y cada uno de los recolectores, un poder con el que Blacklight era muy familiar.

Un Campo de Aniquilación.

De cada Recolector, tentáculos de energía biótica emanaron y frieron cada célula que se acercara a cierto radio de sus emisores.

Entonces bajaron al campo mientras resumían el ataque.

" **¡SIENTAN NUESTRO PODER!"**

Millones de Infectados de Blacklight del tamaño de insectos fueron incinerados, calcinados, sin embargo, durante la pelea, algunos de los Recolectores notaron que Buscadores muertos estaban cayendo al suelo, retorciéndose de forma nada natural mientras el aire encima de ellos comenzaba a brillar.

" **¿QUÉ ES ESTO?"** La voz de Harbinger sonó con curiosidad.

De nubes verdes iridiscentes en lo alto del cielo, relámpagos fueron vomitados para golpear a los Recolectores, cuyos campos de Aniquilación eran demasiado cortos para contraatacar.

Incluso con su armadura, el relámpago interfirió con la fibra óptica que reemplazaba a los nervios. Los que escaparon vieron hacia arriba y comenzaron a disparar hacia el cielo sin que sirviera de nada, antes de detonar sus campos mientras una explosión biótica fue forzada por cientos de Recolectores.

Mientras que las nubes en el cielo se desvanecían cuando millones de Indra morían, muchos más quedaron y chispas comenzaron a formarse entre ellos, pintando el interior de la nave con relámpagos azules.

Vega, o las partes de él que aun mantenía bajo su control, se movieron por las paredes, evitando la batalla mientras observaba el mundo a través de las habilidades sensoriales de los Infectados e Indra que quedaban. Con tanta cantidad de Blacklight presente, había encontrado la puerta y se dirigía hacia ella.

Todo lo que quedaba de él era un tentáculo con varias patas, apenas parecido a un centípodo con varios tentáculos en vez de cabeza.

' _¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!'_

Se dirigió hacia la consola y sus tentáculos comenzaron a moverse por la extraña superficie mientras miles si no es que millones de mentes miraban a la consola, intentando una forma de abrirla.

Los tentáculos volaban mientras intentaba varias posibles combinaciones que llevaran a la apertura de la puerta, pero hasta ese momento, nada parecía haber cambiado, nada además de una alarma silenciosa activándose por toda la nave, una de la que no estaba al tanto.

Las puertas se abrieron mientras miles de Recolectores más entraron y millones de Buscadores zumbaban alrededor del campo de batalla.

No había suficiente biomasa para mantenerlos distraídos por mucho tiempo y si Vega fallaba, entonces la misión estaba arruinada. No habría forma de meter a los demás en la fortaleza casi impenetrable que era esta nave y lo que quedaba afuera, aferrado a un costado del Crucero, sería un blanco fácil del cual deshacerse.

Por fortuna para él, en la parte externa de la nave, las bionaves estaban cambiando las partes de ellas que podían en pequeños pero poderosos Cerebros Colmena. Redes Neuronales de verdad extrañas crecían mientras Blacklight aseguraba que no se tomara ninguna de la biomasa necesaria para mantener vivos a los Vorcha.

Entonces, una Singularidad Biótica de verdad enorme apareció en el cuarto, donde los Recolectores y Buscadores estaban más concentrados. Los Indra y otros Infectados fueron capaces de quitarse de su camino de antemano mientras las naves fuera del Crucero se enlazaron con los sentidos de la biomasa dentro de la nave para crear una singularidad del tamaño necesario para comprarles algo más de tiempo.

" **¿CREEN DE VERDAD QUE ESTE TRUCO NOS DETENDRÁ? ¿NO ESTÁN AL TANTO DE NUESTRO OPDER? ¡PERMÍTANOS MOSTRARLES!"**

Por lo que Blacklight podía deducir, algo en los Recolectores les permitía enlazarse para crear ataques bióticos de verdad devastadores usando el poder entre ellos.

Incrementaron su masa a tal grado que la Singularidad no podía atraerlos hacia sí. De verdad era una demostración casi divina de poder biótico resistir una singularidad de este tamaño, pero Blacklight fue capaz de analizar con rapidez cómo lo hacían, y vio una falla. Detuvieron la singularidad.

Sin tiempo para prepararse, o revertir lo que habían hecho, los Recolectores que habían incrementado su masa colapsaron bajo su propio peso, cayendo al suelo, aun completos, pero detenidos. Entonces apareció otra singularidad mientras revertían su cambio para volver a ponerse de pie. Flotaron hacia ella una vez más mientras volvían a incrementar su masa, solo para que la singularidad volviera a morir de nuevo y los Recolectores cayeran con fuerza al suelo.

" **CÁNCER INFANTIL ¡ESO ES LO QUE SON!"**

Quizás lo era, pero le compraba a Vega el tiempo necesario y fue premiado con el sonido de las puertas abriéndose. Vega se derritió, convirtiéndose en una membrana semitraslúcida mientras las puertas se abrían para revelar a una gran muralla de biomasa sólida que funcionaba como una puerta, para mantener el aire dentro de la nave una vez que las puertas se abrieran. Entonces se formaron tentáculos que se convirtieron en Hidras, cuyas enormes lenguas similares a serpientes atacaron y lanzaron a los Recolectores por todas partes.

Los Buscadores atacaron, pero una sofisticada barrera biótica los detuvo de acercarse demasiado mientras Pústulas Infectadas comenzaban a crecer en la masa vírica.

" **¡SE ESTÁN CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA MOLESTIA!".**

Evolucionados emergieron, cubiertos en su armadura biológica mientras varios Infectados crearon una estampida una vez que salieran de sus vientres cancerígenos.

Varios Evolucionados iniciaron una Embestida Biótica, chocando contra un grupo de Recolectores antes de que reaparecieran y azotaran sus puños en el suelo, causando una onda expansiva que hizo explotar la retaguardia de los Recolectores.

James Heller se encontraba ahí, uno de sus brazos convertido en una cuchilla y el otro en un escudo.

A su lado se encontraba Cross, moviendo su brazo que se había convertido en una espina, su otro brazo se convirtió en una Pistola de Aire modificada con explosiones químicas, lista para disparar. La espina en el brazo de Cross estaba cubierta con electricidad y atacó a un grupo de enemigos, empalando a uno de los Recolectores en el abdomen.

La aguja penetró con facilidad la membrana protectora, separando la cerámica protectora, mientras colocaba su otro brazo en el hombro del Recolector y disparaba una cápsula de químicos hacia un grupo. El proyectil explotó en una lluvia que se convirtió en un fuego similar al napalm. Las cerámicas causaron que los Recolectores fueran cocinados en su propia armadura, pero las múltiples capas de protección resguardaron a muchos de los Recolectores de una muerte segura.

Con facilidad, Cross alzó al Recolector empalado y lo lanzo hacia el grupo aun detenido, al tiempo que disparaba otro proyectil.

James alzó su brazo cuchilla mientras usaba una embestida biótica para volar por las multitudes, la cuchilla cortando algunos de los Recolectores, pero para otros sus huesos de tungsteno o poderosa cerámica soportaron el ataque y solamente fueron lanzados por los aires.

"Entonces, Cross ¿Crees que puedas vencer más que yo?"

Cross sonrió mientras rayos golpearon su armadura, recubierta de células arregladas en un patrón para reflejar mucho del calo, lo que hacía que los rayos nunca impactaran del todo. El daño que fue hecho era fácilmente curable.

"El perdedor tiene que ponerse un vestido".

James explotó mientras un devastador ataque de cientos de tentáculos surgía de su cuerpo. Una vez que los tentáculos fueran reabsorbidos sonrió y asintió.

"Que sea un tutú y tienes una apuesta".

"Si quieres llevar uno con tantas ganas está bien para mí. Tenemos un trato" dijo Cross.

* * *

El plan inicial había fallado, pero aun habían partes de él que se podían salvar. Shepard comenzó a despertar a Shisk mientras el Vorcha se movía a través de la biomasa de la nave.

Usando habilidades para cambiar de color, Shepard movió a a Shisk a su posición inicial. Shisk solo había despertado para encontrar que él y el resto de sus camaradas Vorcha estaban acuclillados cerca de una gran puerta de grandes tentáculos.

"¡¿Q'é?!"

Confundido ante los sonidos de batalla, Shepard comenzó a informar a Shisk lo que había sucedido.

' _Sí, el plan ha cambiado. Fuimos descubiertos. Vamos a hacer esto al estilo Rambo'._

Shisk miró hacia atrás para observar a lo que parecían Recolectores combatiendo a... muchas cosas que Shisk nunca había visto en su vida, solo extrañas y aleatorias criaturas de varias formas y tamaños y Evolucionados cubiertos en armadura, tentáculos y cuchillas. No habían dos que se vieran iguales.

Shisk estaba distraído mientras la puerta en la que Shepard estaba trabajando se abrió.

' _Vamos'._

Shisk no discutió, solo corrió, su manada detrás de él.

* * *

Dentro del sistema de Shanxi, orbitando sobre el planeta mismo, una Bionave de verdad inusual observaba. Tenía la forma de una mantarraya de verdad obesa con una cabeza reptiliana y competía con el _Destiny Ascension_ en tamaño. Dentro de la Bionave, e encontraba una gran vena, similar a túneles, lo bastante grande para caminar por ella. En el centro un enorme órgano era el hogar de la Reina Rachni, cuyos trabajadores y soldados se movían dentro de la nave, compartiendo biomasa mientras lo hacían.

Con la conexión a la Mente Colmena de Blacklight, la cual era efectivamente también la de ellos, trabajaban con rapidez y eficiencia en una nave que podían moldear como la arcilla.

Superficialmente la nave se parecía a las naves Rachni de antaño. Solo que esta tenía el poder de Blacklight dentro de ella.

La Reina y sus hijos conocían de los problemas dentro de la nave Recolectora y prepararon su ofensiva.

En ese momento, la nueva Reina era vulnerable. Ninguna nueva Reina había nacido, pero los pequeños trabajadores e intimidantes guerreros eran incontables.

Una sola Cría lideraba por uno de los Guardias de la Reina se movía a un lado de la enorme Bionave mientras comenzaba a dividirse como una célula.

La enorme nave se dividía, cada pieza formando una más pequeña, pero aun así poderosa, nave.

La que tenía a la Reina permaneció detrás, y la otra se hizo hacia el Relé.

* * *

Shisk liberó su Omni-Herramienta mientras cortaba a un Recolector y saltaba por las paredes, rugiendo como un animal salvaje. Un brillo azul de su armadura biótica, creada por Shepard, hacía que todo esto pareciera trivial. De hecho, Shisk podía decir que nunca se había sentido tan fuerte en su vida como lo hacía luego de despertar dentro de esta extraña Nave Recolectora.

Lo ignoró por el momento mientras se enfocaba en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. En ese momento, los otros estaban ocupado atendiendo a sus propias tareas, aunque Shisk se podía comunicar con facilidad con ellos a través de Shepard, pero no se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo.

En su Omni-Herramienta, todos los Programas Geth escanearon sus alrededores, buscando hacia dónde deberían ir.

" _Ve a la izquierda en setenta metros, desde ahí vamos a alcanzar la ubicación hipotética de la Señal Segadora"._

Shisk olfateó sonoramente mientras corría sobre sus cuatro extremidades, haciendo saltos a través del suelo, paredes y techo gracias a la armadura de Blacklight.

Omni-Garras brillantes de color naranja salieron de sus manos mientras se abalanzaba sobre un Recolector y al instante que las cuchillas atravesaron las aperturas en la armadura, chasqueó los dientes. Era algo curioso cómo estar en este traje de biomasa hacía que todo pareciera más lento, pero no le importaba al Vorcha. Al segundo que su cuerpo empalado golpeara el suelo, Shisk preparó otro salto y con un movimiento sus garras se incrustaron en el techo, manteniéndolo en su lugar por un momento, antes de que se lanzara hacia adelante, girando en el medio del aire, antes de aterrizar sobre sus cuatro extremidades justo cerca del pasillo que debía tomar.

Shisk se preguntaba de nuevo por qué se sentía tan fuerte. Incluso considerando su traje, no era lo mismo que cuando Chakwas estaba al mando. De hecho, mucho de esto se sentí como si fuera él, no la armadura de biomasa sobre él. ¿Blacklight lo había fortalecido mientras dormía? Quizás, pero Shisk sabía solo una cosa: le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Con una mirada de cuidado, Shisk vio a la vuelta de la esquina y hacia el pasillo, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo se retrajo mientras varios rayos esmeralda de las armas de energía de los Recolectores casi le calcinaban la cabeza. Miró los rayos opacarse y disiparse al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dientes.

"¿Idea?"

" _No de momento. Eh... Esos son rifles Proteanos. Construidos no mucho antes de la caída de los Proteanos. Poderosos, empujan al límite la tecnología de armamento de Efecto de Masa... sin embargo parecen tener una desventaja. Se sobrecalientan... tengo una idea. Solo espera'._

Shisk parpadeó mientras su armadura cambiaba lentamente para volverse iridiscente; brillaba y relucía como el metal, pero seguía siendo distintivamente orgánica.

' _Ahora somos resistentes al calor... no del todo. Si dejas que el rifle te dispare desde un estado completamente enfriado hasta que se sobrecaliente, te quemará y matará, pero puedes ser golpeado por el rayo sin una muerte instantánea. Solo asegúrate de mantener cortos los tiros. Puedo usar varios métodos de enfriamiento para hacer que dure un poco más, pero algo demasiado drástico te congelará... Sobrevivirías y te curarías, pero no con la suficiente rapidez y los Recolectores vendrán a terminar el trabajo. De cualquier forma ye he conseguido algo de tiempo, termina con ellos'._

Shisk olfateó mientras vio el brillo biótico a su alrededor intensificarse. Saltó y corrió con tal velocidad que haría a un atleta Olímpico sentirse celoso. Los rayos esmeralda lo golpearon, pero simplemente saltó y se movió hacia una dirección aparentemente aleatoria. Luego de un momento sus escudos bióticos cayeron, pero su armadura aguantó mientras el Vorcha se movía erráticamente por los pasillos.

Solo estaban a nueve metros de distancia y mientras más se acercaba, los rayos parecían intensificarse, así como los esfuerzos de Shepard para enfriar la armadura. Las sensaciones simultáneas de calor y frío eran raras, pero Shisk no les prestó atención mientras saltaba arriba, abajo, a diestra y siniestra, pero siempre hacia adelante.

Seis metros y los Recolectores seguían disparando, pero nunca en los mismos puntos y Shepard era capaz de curar esos puntos. Los movimientos al parecer aleatorios que Shisk escogía por instinto mantenían los rayos golpeando diferentes partes, y Shisk se sentía de verdad vivo.

Tres metros y Shisk preparó sus piernas para un gran salto hacia el Recolector de en medio. Habían siete en el pasillo y su arma parecía haberse sobrecalentado si el molesto zumbido era alguna indicación, y los demás no estaban mucho mejor.

Con un poderoso rugido, Shisk reveló sus Omni-Garras y se lanzó como una bala. No lo vio, pero Shepard recubrió las cuchillas en un tenue brillo biótico para maximizar el daño mientras golpeaban la armadura del Recolector y el aura biótica alrededor de las cuchillas comenzaba a oscilar con rapidez, como si se tratara de una sierra eléctrica, y cortaron lo bastante profundo en la armadura para que varios tentáculos microscópicos se movieran con rapidez hacia las uniones de la armadura e inyectaran virus debilitantes en el Recolector.

Todo esto sucedió en unos momentos y justo cuando Shisk se sintiera satisfecho, sus garras golpearon al siguiente Recolector.

En su hombro habían cuchillas, largos tentáculos que terminaban en puntas de hueso y fibras neuronales, golpearon a dos Recolectores más para administrar el patógeno.

Las cuchillas de Shisk cortaban con precisión quirúrgica, cortando al Recolector y a su rifle, antes de cambiar su trayectoria y atacar a los ojos.

Shepard y todo Blacklight comenzaron a concentrarse en este incluso mientras peleaban en otra parte. Se enfocaron en una de las habilidades favoritas de las Asari. Nada espectacular, pero con un ataque directo al sistema nervioso, uno de los Recolectores encontró que su pierna se doblaba cuando no quería que sucediera y cayó mientras una espina que era lanzada a las uniones de su armadura inyectaba algunos virus bastante horribles.

Cinco menos, solo faltan dos.

Con facilidad, Shisk cortó a otro recolector, sus partes artificiales cayeron mientras una minúscula cantidad de biomasa creaba enjambres Indra que escaparon de los confines de su armadura y lanzaron pequeñas chispas de relámpago al otro Recolector, cuyo rifle había terminado de enfriarse, aunque las chispas eran demasiado pequeñas, sin embargo, mientras más Indra creaban su plasma conductor y disparaban más electricidad a través de él, el voltaje crecía y crecía. El aire se tornó verde mientras el brillo naranja de las garras de Shisk cortaban su blanco, quien estaba apuntando, pero se encontró empalado contra la pared.

Blacklight estaba algo sorprendido de que las Omni-Garras de Shisk pudieran atravesar la densa cerámica de la armadura de los Recolectores, pero rápidamente lo superaron mientras los enjambres de Indra volaban hacia la herida de un Recolector para producir más de ellos de la biomasa del enemigo.

Shisk se giró con rapidez para ver al último Recolector en el suelo, retorciéndose mientras relámpagos aparecían de aparentemente la nada y atacaban al enemigo, su rifle estaba a su lado, abandonado. Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras lo levantaba y lo admiraba por un momento, antes de apuntar el cañón hacia el Recolector y jalar el gatillo. Miró mientras las partes de encima del rifle se movían hacia adelante y atrás al momento que el rayo verde golpeaba al Recolector.

En sus intentos de terminar con los Recolectores, no fue capaz de ver todo lo que podía hacer el rifle, pero mirar al rayo hacerse más y más grande maravillaba a Shisk. Cuando finalmente se sobrecalentara, Shisk lo alejó de sí mientras zumbaba con fuerza. Olfateó cuando el arma se enfriara y miró hacia el Recolector.

Era interesante que mientras que la mayoría había desaparecido, los huesos aun permanecían. Era algo de esperarse, ya que los huesos estaban bañados en tungsteno.

Shisk miró hacia el rifle de partículas en sus manos y dio una sonrisa dentuda.

"Shisk gustar esto".

* * *

" **LA VIDA ORGÁNICA ES UNA MUTACIÓN GENÉTICA, UN ERROR. USTEDES SON INFERIORES. UN CÁNCER. UN PARÁSITO. SON EL CAOS. NOSOTROS SOMOS EL ORDEN Y VAMOS A IMPONER EL ORDEN SOBRE USTEDES. ACEPTEN SU LUGAR.**

' _¿Alguna vez se callan?'_

Los Cazadores y Voladores se unieron al enjambre en crecimiento de Recolectores, mientras más y más Buscadores caían de la Tormenta Indra que chispeaba con electricidad. Todo mientras los Recolectores peleaban y los enjambres se hacían más y más grandes.

Para este punto la Bionave que mantenía la puerta sellada había usado más de un cuarto de su biomasa para crear más y más Infectados.

Los Buscadores volaban en enjambres caóticos y patrones erráticos mientras intentaban escapar de la esfera de influencia de las siempre crecientes colonias de Indra. Los rayos esmeralda de los Recolectores disparaban hacia todos lados mientras intentaban acertar contra los ágiles Cazadores y Evolucionados que atacaban con colmillos, garras, huesos y cuchillas.

Blacklight regeneraba la mayor parte de su daño y en cuanto a los Recolectores, sis sus oponentes fallaban en sus puntos débiles, permanecían ilesos. Efectivamente la batalla progresaba muy lentamente, pero era tan caótica como podía serlo.

Ningún grupo tenía en realidad la ventaja. Blacklight solo podía conseguir cierta cantidad de biomasa y los Recolectores tenían muy poco que podían consumir. En cuanto a estos últimos, parecían ser interminables.

En el puente de la nave, el General Recolector se movía alrededor del cuarto mientras analizaba la información enviaba hacia su sistema de los sensores implantados en los Recolectores. Sin embargo la interferencia eléctrica de los Indra estaba causando errores en sus procesos. De hecho, y desconocido para el General, la actividad eléctrica también estaba alterando los sensores fuera del Crucero y no notaron la Bionave que había entrado al sistema.

Los Rachni habían llegado.


	33. ¡HEREJÍA!

**Capítulo 33: ¡HEREJÍA!**

Shisk se encontraba en el cuarto de la señal Segador y chasqueó los dientes mientras veía la puerta abovedada que lo separaba de su premio. Escuchó a un susurro de silbido en su cabeza de Shepard, casi sonaba suprimido.

' _Esa es una gran pared'._

Shisk tenía que estar de acuerdo, se rascaba la cabeza mientras veía a la imponente puerta de metal color obsidiana y de propiedades desconocidas... ¿O era roca? En realidad se veía como los dos al mismo tiempo. Se veía menos como una puerta y más como una bóveda.

' _Puerta fuerte, nunca ver un material como este antes... creo que sé esto'._

Dentro del material biológico que aparentaba ser un traje, muchas cavidades huecas se formaron. Un esófago similar a un tentáculo creció, el cual apuntó a la extraña puerta.

El esófago estaba recubierto con una membrana mucosa sobre la unión de carbono y flúor. Dentro de las cavidades huecas se formaban muchos órganos que producían hormonas y químicos que funcionaban en unión para crear una mezcla de ácido fluoroantimónico y ácido fluorhídrico. El ácido corrosivo era uno de los más fuertes dentro del arsenal de Blacklight. El tentáculo hizo crecer dentro de él muchos músculos que se contraían, los cuales reaccionaron todos a la vez y lanzaron los ácidos a la puerta.

Shisk y Shepard miraron mientras la puerta comenzó a derretirse.

Muy lentamente...

La puerta sonaba mientras el ácido burbujeaba y devoraba los extraños materiales.

De nuevo... muy lentamente.

Shisk parpadeó mientras el ácido penetraba menos de dos milímetros del metal... de una puerta de grosor desconocido.

' _Esto... podría tomarnos un tiempo'._

Shisk olfateó.

* * *

Los Recolectores solo sentían dolor proviniendo de sus varios implantes, dolor que les gritaba que mataran al intruso, para que pudieran volver a sentir júbilo, pero Blacklight no se quedaba muerto.

Desconocido para Blacklight, los Recolectores se estaban haciendo más y más peligrosos. Su deseo de la muerte de Blacklight era más grande que cualquier cosa que su enemigo jamás conocería. Sentían dolor. El dolor de un Segador era un evento que destruía la mente y te cambiaba fundamentalmente, a un nivel íntimo.

Dentro de las mentes de todos los Recolectores había un celo de quien de verdad está dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir sus metas.

Tan grande era su dolor que fallaban en ver la biomasa que mantenía la puerta cambiar en un túnel mientras miles de los diminutos Rachni Obreros entraban, corriendo hacia cualquier Recolector que se les cruzara y saltaban hacia ellos antes de estallar en una lluvia de ácidos que derretía la cerámica de la armadura de sus oponentes. Entonces los Guerreros Rachni atacaron en un tumulto de ira ante los sonidos de las Notas Amarillas de la indoctrinación de los Segadores. Su Mente Colmena recién desarrollada en conjunto con Blacklight los protegía, pero aun así recordaban.

Recordaban a las Reinas de antaño quienes fueron llevadas a la locura por esa tonada. Recordaban sus ataques agresivos hacia las Razas de la Ciudadela que llevaron a la Gran Guerra. Recordaban a los Krogan quienes los cazaron hasta la exterminación; solo fue por suerte que Blacklight los encontró. Ahora, ahora los Rachni podían tener un poco de venganza por la justicia a la que fueron sometidos por la canción subyugante.

Y no perdieron su oportunidad.

* * *

Shisk encontraba muy problemático fijar su atención cuando la puerta aun estaba en proceso de derretirse. Se derretía aun más lento de lo que un Elcor hablaba... de verdad muy lentamente.

' _Esperaba que fuera un poco más rápido. Esto es aburrido'._

Shisk gruñó mientras la puerta lenta, muy lentamente continuaba el proceso de derretimiento. Unas cuatro pulgadas de la puerta se habían derretido para este punto.

' _Ese es un metal... roca... lo que sea, muy resistente'._

Shisk estaba de acuerdo y se sentó mientras la puerta continuaba derritiéndose.

Muy lentamente.

* * *

Los Rachni vinieron de forma eficiente. Primero, cientos, si no es que miles de Obreros entraron y estallaron en masa para cubrir a los Recolectores en extraños químicos que debilitaron sus armaduras.

Uno de los Recolectores, quien actualmente era poco más que una marioneta de Harbinger, cayó de rodillas mientras un grito similar al de una máquina salía de su garganta.

Los químicos devoraron su cerámica y quemaron las sensibles fibras ópticas que reemplazaban el sistema nervioso, causando que sus sensores de dolor se activaran en todas partes, haciendo que lo que quedaba del Recolector gritara y que Harbinger perdiera un poco de control sobre el cuerpo.

Con lo último del control que tenía, Harbinger comenzó a retomar control del cuerpo.

" **NO, NO TE RENDIRÁS. ERES MÍO".**

Entonces algo entró en su campo de visión. El Recolector Harbinger miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un miembro de la Raza Guerrera de los Rachni, viéndolo directamente, el característico brillo de una armadura biótica cubriendo su exoesqueleto, sus mandíbulas goteando con un fluido espeso y verde mientras sus quijadas vibraban con un gruñido propio de un insecto.

El Recolector alzó su arma, pero era demasiado lento.

Más rápido de lo que el ojo pudiera ver, un largo tentáculo se disparó a gran velocidad y empaló al Recolector a través de su armadura de cerámica y llegó hasta el hueso.

El miembro de la Raza Guerrera siseó mientras se sacudía el pequeño dolor de atravesar la debilitada cerámica y con facilidad clavó sus garras alrededor de la espina del Recolector, recubierta de tungsteno, mientras alzaba a su oponente moribundo en el aire.

Observó el brillo de Harbinger por un momento antes de que la cosa hablara.

" **DESTRUYE ESTE CONTENEDOR, NO IMPORTA. PRONTO MORIRÁN".**

El Guerrero gruñó y con facilidad lanzó al Recolector moribundo en contra de otro con un simple movimiento de su tentáculo.

Liberó un rugido que reverberaba mientras se lanzaba contra su siguiente blanco.

En todas partes habían Soldados Rachni, combatiendo con el fervor de un enjambre, usando saliva corrosiva, tentáculos y garras.

La principal táctica de los Rachni era la emboscada, sin embargo cuando se encontraban en masa, los Rachni tenían pocos iguales en batalla, y mientras que los Recolectores estaban equipados con armadura, tecnología y armas, no podían manejar los enjambres de Rachni impulsados por la venganza, y la constantemente creciente colonia de Blacklight.

Nubes Indra descendieron por lo bajo del suelo, chispas de electricidad aun provenían de los muchos Indra, todos dirigidos a golpear solo a los Recolectores. Muchos de los Indra microscópicos se dirigieron a los ojos de sus enemigos, oscureciendo su visión y permitiendo que tanto Rachni como Blacklight se acercaran más, donde eran más peligrosos.

Masas gigantes de biomasa de Blacklight crecían debajo de los suelos de la nave mientras, alimentadas de la energía que podía ser usada para estimular la división celular. Los Recolectores sabían esto.

Blacklight y los Rachni observaron a los Recolectores con cuidado.

' _ **¿Deberíamos agruparlos'**_

' _Sí. Podemos deshacernos de ellos más pronto, solo necesitamos más tiempo'._

' **Tiempo dicen... eh, requiero acceso para controlar una porción de la biomasa".**

' _¿Qué vas a hacer'_

' **Soy el más viejo de nosotros, tengo algo de experiencia en la guerra. Permítanme ayudar'.**

' _Entonces adelante'._

' _ **Únete a nosotros en la Canción de la Guerra, Thoriana. Será interesante ver lo que harás'**_

Contra la pared de biomasa que mantenía la puerta de la nave abierta, una masa similar a un enorme tumor se separó del resto y aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a cambiar de colores mientras que iniciaba división celular a una enorme escala.

Lento, pero seguro, la masa comenzó a tomar una forma humanoide.

' **Ahora, qué agregaré... eh... interesante, este árbol baobab tiene una corteza resistente al fuego. Sí, eso será bueno... ¿Qué es esto? Árbol quebracho, el rompehachas... sí, eso será bueno'.**

Pronto doce Criaturas Thorianas se encontraban de pie, cada una muy diferente de cualquier cosa que la Thoriana original pudiera producir.

Sus pieles eran reemplazadas con corteza hecha para soportar una gran cantidad de fuerza. Gruñían mientras, a pesar de su enorme altura, saltaban como acróbatas para unirse a la batalla.

Uno aterrizó cerca de un Recolector y envolvió sus extremidades alrededor de su enemigo, causando que sus brazos parecidos a enredaderas se unieran y crecieran raíces. Crecían y crecían mientras se enterraban profundamente entre las uniones de la armadura del Recolector, y comenzaban a controlar el cuerpo como una marioneta.

Contra su voluntad, el Recolector se movía a las órdenes de su titiritero, y combatía contra sus otrora aliados mientras el resto de las Criaturas usaban enredaderas con espinas y armamento de madera en un intento de acercarse y crecer en otro Recolector.

Un árbol entero creció de las raíces que provenían de la biomasa que se hacía lentamente más grande, e hizo crecer a más Criaturas. Todo mientras los soldados Rachni y Evolucionados corrían a través del campo de batalla, devastando a los Recolectores.

Cross continuaba combatiendo a algunos grupos con Heller, quien en esos momentos estaba usando una gran cuchilla y un escudo, contrastando con Cross y su lanzagranadas biológico y espina eléctrica, la cual sacaba de un Recolector muerto mientras disparaba ronda tras ronda de gases tóxicos y explosivos biológicos.

Muchos Recolectores se alzaron por los cielos con sus alas de insecto para conseguir cualquier tipo de ventaja, solo para caer ante las tormentas de Indra que fueron demasiado difíciles para evadir debido a su tamaño. Analizaban la situación y se intentaban adaptar a ella.

" **¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO!"**

Uno de los Recolectores en el aire hizo que creciera una barrera a su alrededor. Entonces y si advertencia, una onda expansiva de energía biótica detonó del Recolector que se movía, limpiando las verdes nubes de Indra. Entonces algo bastante inesperado sucedió.

" **ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO".**

Otro Recolector comenzó a brillar.

" **¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO!"**

Y otro.

" **¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO!"**

" **¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO!"**

" **¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO!"**

" **¡IGNORANDO SALVAGUARDAS! ¡ASUMIENDO CONTROL MÁXIMO!"**

Una y otra vez comenzaron a brillar con extrañas luces mientras sus corazas de cerámica se quebraban y brillaban con luz naranja.

Loa Rachni miraron, intentando disparar ácido a las nuevas barreras que cubrían a los Recolectores.

" **¡SUS CARNES SON DÉBILES!"**

Millones de voces hablaban a la vez desde los Recolectores, que ahora hablaban como legión.

" **¡SON DÉBILES!"**

Las una vez verdes nubes de electricidad fueron reemplazadas por un miasma de energía biótica tono carmesí que nublaba el aire, atacando como una extraña variante del Campo de Aniquilación, tanto a Blacklight como a las Criaturas Thorianas y Soldados Rachni, dejando marcas de quemadura en sus carnes si no es que los incineraban completamente.

Entonces la biomasa debajo del suelo terminó de crecer y liberó un Devastador.

Cientos de enormes espinas de biomasa crecieron desde el suelo con muchos tentáculos con púas y tendones endurecidos que despellejaban a los Recolectores controlados por Harbinger en el caso de las espinas o los atraían al centro de la masa.

Cada espina y tentáculo había sido apuntado de antemano para golpear solo a Recolectores, y funcionó perfectamente.

El cuarto, una vez iluminado por docenas de escuadrones de Recolectores ahora parecía poco más de una Colmena de Blacklight con Rachni moviéndose por las paredes, mientras las Criaturas crecían sobre cuerpos aun vivientes, para tomar el control de los Recolectores caídos e implantar una raíz para que la Thoriana los controlaran.

' _Bueno... fue divertido'._

' **También efectivo. ¿Deberíamos tomar la nave? Podría liberar esporas para un rápido crecimiento de biomasa'**

Cross se encontraba sobre un Recolector muerto mientras veía que las raíces de la Thoriana se adentraban en él.

"Los Vorcha tienen que trabajar. Infectaremos por completo este lugar, es la única salida. Con nosotros aquí, enviarán algunos Recolectores para hacerse cargo de nosotros, y cada Recolector aquí es uno menos con el que ellos tendrán que lidiar".

' **Muy bien'.**

Heller miró a su alrededor antes de girarse hacia Cross.

"Entonces, parece que es treinta a veintiséis".

Cross miró a Heller antes de sonreír.

"Sabes lo que significa".

" **¡INESPERADO!"**

Cross miró a los restos del aun vivo Recolector, al cual le faltaban la mayoría de extremidades y una buena porción del cuerpo. Sus ojos brillantes lo miraban sin parpadear.

" **¡RECORDAREMOS ESTO! ¡NO FUNCIONARÁ DOS VECES!"**

* * *

La puerta aun se derretía a tal paso que Shisk se preguntaba si viviría para ver el otro lado. Era un Vorcha, una especie cuya corta esperanza de vida los hacía muy impacientes. Al parecer Blacklight podía ser igual de impacientes, si no es que más que el propio Shisk.

' _¡SOLO DALE UN MALDITO GOLPE!'_

Shisk siseó y le gruñó a Shepard... Quien. Solo. No. Podía. Callarse.

Luego de pensar un poco, Shisk decidió que lo que fuera que callara a Shisk sería la acción más sabia. Seguro que le costaría la mano... pero cosas como esas vuelven a crecer de cualquier forma, ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Así que Shisk se puso de pie, se colocó ante la puerta mientras veía la extraña materia que la componía derretirse más lento que antes y justo como Shepard dijo, solo le dio un maldito golpe... y se rompió como si estuviera hecha de arena mojada.

Shisk miró a los escombros, los cuales aun se derretía antes de mirar a su mano que estaba cubierta en el mismo material y una extraña baba que no estaba ahí antes causaba que los restos derretidos se resbalaran con facilidad.

' _Finalmente, y ya era el maldito tiempo. Vamos a trabajar'._

Shisk, quien en ese momento se sentía bastante fuerte y de alguna forma débil al mismo tiempo, dio su primer paso a través de las ruinas de la puerta y alzó su rifle de partículas.

Se imaginó que era necesario ignorar el sentimiento. Con suerte había algo más adelante para matar y distraer su mente.

* * *

James giró un poco mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia ante Cross. James llevaba un tutú rozado, zapatillas de bailarina, una tiara... y nada más.

Cross se sentía más y más incómodo ante el perturbadoramente buen nivel al que estaba bailando James, incluso si bailaba como el viento. Pero ese no era el punto, o al menos hasta donde le importaba a Cross no lo era.

"¿Me veo lindo?"

Cross se llevó la mano a la cara con fuerza.

"Sabes... pensé que disfrutaría de esto mucho más de lo que en realidad lo hago".

"Solo me odias porque me veo bien sin importar lo que lleve puesto" dijo James con un chasquido de dedos afeminado.

' _¡Vamos, chica!'_ fue la voz de Diana que venía de alguna parte de la Colmena.

Cross se restregó los ojos mientras gemía.

"De verdad desearía haber perdido. Sería mucho menos perturbador".

' _Los odio a todos'_ fue la exasperada voz de Alex, quien de alguna forma suspiraba a pesar de ser una consciencia sin cuerpo en esos momentos... o pulmones con los cuales suspirar ahora que Cross lo pensaba.

' _Vamos, Cross... ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Seguro no será el hombre negro de ciento veinticinco kilogramos en tutú'_

"No. Estoy bastante seguro que es el hombre en tutú".

James se encontraba de puntitas mientras le sonreía a un obviamente perturbado Cross, quien suspiró.

"¿Lo ves, Diana? Incluso cuando pierdo, gano".

Cross gruñó.

"¿No deberíamos ayudar a los demás?" preguntó Cross cuyo rostro estaba aun en su palma.

James, sin detener su baile, miró a los varios Voladores exhalando torrentes de fuego hacia los pocos Buscadores que quedaban, mientras nubes Indra liberaban relámpagos. Los Cazadores y Evolucionados se ocupaban de la mayoría de los Recolectores antes de que siquiera entraran al cuarto. Además de los cadáveres sobre los que James estaba bailando, ninguno estaba lo bastante cerca para ser una amenaza para el pequeño grupo que se encontraba con muy poco que hacer.

"No creo que necesitemos estar aquí en realidad".

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?"

James comenzó a bailar el Lago de los Cisnes con la habilidad de una bailarina experta quien había entrenado toda su vida como nunca se había visto. Hasta ahora, solo Diana lo encontraba entretenido. Alex pensó en responderle a Cross.

' _Viejo... no tengo ni idea'._

* * *

 _Sistemas desconectados, Prueba Geth._

 _Analizando._

Dentro de la Omni-Herramienta de Shisk, cientos de Programas Geth escaneaban la Nave Recolectora desde dentro. Inesperadamente, la mayoría estaba construida de tal forma que casi era cómoda para los Programas Geth, pero ¿por qué sería el caso? Era algo que no sabían. Solo hacía que la misión de los Geth fuera mucho más simple.

Se había alcanzado un Consenso y los Geth avanzaron más profundamente.

El paquete Segador no había sido encontrado, no aun... podría estar desconectado del resto de los sistemas, pero...

" _¡ADVERTENCIA! Geth Herejes encontrados"._

* * *

Shisk solo podía ver alrededor del enorme cuarto, que estaba cubierto por cables y tecnología, tanto familiar como desconocida.

La mayoría de tecnología desconocida era la misma que la del resto de la extraña nave, pero lo que la separaba del resto de la nave, eran los cientos, sino es que miles de Estaciones Geth con Plataformas Móviles que los rodeaban.

Todos se encontraban perfectamente quietos, haciendo que Shisk se preguntara si estaban siquiera activas o solo eran corazas sin vida que serían usadas cuando fuera necesario. Era perturbador ver a tantas amenazas potenciales simplemente estar de pie. Antes de que Shisk pudiera hacer algo, su Omni-Herramienta se activó.

" _Los Geth Herejes han unido sus sistemas con los de la nave"._

Shisk olfateó mientras chasqueaba los dientes ligeramente y observaba el cuarto. Era interesante que mucho del suelo fuera iluminado con una luz verde. Las luces parecían estar dispuestas de tal forma que formaban conexiones visibles con otras estaciones a través del cuarto.

" _Esas líneas son conexiones de seguridad, no deberían ser cruzadas. El hacerlo activará a los Geth unidos a esas Estaciones"._

Shisk dio un paso hacia atrás con nerviosismo mientras su traje formaba una boca y cuerdas vocales sobre la palma izquierda de Shisk,

"¿Por qué no se han activado aun?" preguntó Shepard, cuya voz salía de la mano de Shisk, algo que el Vorcha encontraba perturbador.

" _Desconocido. Escaneando... Escaneo completo. Los Geth Herejes están en el proceso de integrarse por completo con los sistemas de la nave. Están al tanto del ataque, pero no de nuestra entrada a este cuarto"_.

Shisk pensó que era algo bueno a fin de cuentas.

Miró al cuarto, intentando encontrar al menos un lugar por donde las líneas no pasaran... sin embargo no vio ninguno.

"¿Podríamos volar o movernos por las paredes para evitar las líneas por completo?" preguntó Shepard.

" _No. Las líneas de seguridad emiten luz hacia arriba, conectándose con sensores. Romper la conexión activa los protocolos"._

"Así que vamos a tener que pelear con Geth de cualquier forma... vaya mierda".

Shisk miró a todo el cuarto. A los miles de Geth esperando.

"La parte buena" dijo Shepard. "Con tanta protección, deben estar guardando el paquete".

Shisk no estaba completamente seguro cómo es que era algo bueno.

Entonces y de forma bastante súbita, los ojos de Shisk comenzaron a cambiar. El mundo se bañó en colores que Shisk no podía nombrar y el cuarto se volvió más brillante.

' _Perdona, Shisk. Estoy atravesando varias visiones, para ver si podemos ver las luces'._

Shisk no dijo nada mientras observaba los colores de los cuales no podía apartar la mirada y lentamente lo vio, barras de luz azules espaciadas a través de varios puntos en la nave, con tan poco espacio que Shisk no podría pasar la punta de su garra a través de ellos. De hecho, Shisk dudaba que pudiera hacer pasar una aguja a través de ellos.

' _No hay mucho espacio para hacer nada. Creo que podríamos hacer pasar algunos microbios sin disparar la alarma. Algunas células sensibles a la luz podrán ayudarnos a pasar sin disparar nada. Lo siento Shisk, tu armadura está a punto de hacerse un poco más pequeña'._

Shisk olfateó mientras pequeñas partículas de polvo se separaron de su armadura para volar a través de las barras hacia el otro lado. Por fortuna no se había activado ninguna alarma todavía.

Entonces su Omni-Herramienta se activó.

" _El paquete Segador está ubicado a trescientos metros de distancia. El Consenso actual es que si los Geth despiertan, entonces los Geth Herejes lo desactivarán"._

La boca en la palma se abrió y el Vorcha se sintió perturbado.

"Entonces esperemos que podamos evitarlo. ¿Hay probabilidades de que puedan inundar las Estaciones con Geth No Conformistas?"

" _No hay suficientes programas disponibles?"_

Shisk escuchó a Shepard suspirar en su mente.

"Pienso que lo lograremos. Tengo una idea. Se iba a usar en Segadores, pero creo que esto funcionará".

Imperceptible para Shisk, las pequeñas colonias de microbios crecieron drásticamente en tamaño mientras maniobraban por el cuarto. Luego de unos momentos, Shisk lo vio, una masa parecida a un hongo que estaba creciendo ante sus ojos y que se arrastraba a través de la maquinaria y aun así siempre evitaba las extrañas partes de masa que crecían y diseminaban esporas a penas visibles por todo el cuarto, las cuales crecían y crecían como el fuego salvaje. La masa se volvió más y más grande y entonces Shisk notó algo. Brillaba de color rojo, como si estuviera en fuego.

Desconocido para él, las funciones metabólicas eran empujadas más allá de los límites de lo verdaderamente ridículo mientras moléculas orgánicas crecían que serían consumidas y usadas, mientras adaptaciones bacterianas eran aplicadas a las células de los hongos, que se introducían en los cables de todo aquello en lo que los Geth no tuvieran control directo. Se alimentaban de electricidad y ácido sulfúrico presente en el óxido de los metales para usar la oxidación de hierro inorgánico como una fuente de alimento para crecer con más y más rapidez.

Sin embargo estas extrañas funciones metabólicas producían calor, pero esto era fácilmente resuelto. Nuevos órganos que ningún hongo pudiera haber tenido se alimentaban de este calor y lo convertían en energía que era útil en formas que desafiaban la biología convencional mientras la colonia crecía y crecía a un paso acelerado, cubriendo todo de hongos. Entonces y súbitamente todo se detuvo.

Desde su enlace con Shepard, Shisk podía sentir qué tan difícil era esta extraña actividad que desafiaba las normas biológicas. Mientras que Shepard no se encontraba ajetreado o exhausto o nada por el estilo, aun así había una fatiga mental que Shisk sentía provenir de Shepard.

' _Bien, creo que esto debería funcionar'._

"¿Funcionar?" cuestionó Shisk mientras chasqueaba los dientes.

En respuesta, los hongos cambiaron en algo más. Una pústula bulbosa y llena de cebo, con algo visible que crecía dentro de ella.

Shepard sonrió mientras salía de la Pústula y se ponía de pie.

Shisk... se encontraba confundido, hasta que una voz resonó en su cabeza.

' _Es un Avatar, nada diferente de otra marioneta de carne que llamamos Evolucionado, solo que... bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero piensa que es como un control remoto... admito que no es exactamente lo que sucede, es más como hacer varias cosas a la vez, excepto que tampoco es del todo eso, pero es la mejor forma en la que puedo describirlo. De cualquier forma, voy a quedarme en el traje... algo así... sabes qué, no creo que las palabras para describir lo que está sucediendo realmente existan... de cualquier forma, no voy a ninguna parte... bueno, sí voy, pero ...a la vez no... bueno'._

Shisk, en respuesta, comenzó a gruñir mientras se agarraba la cabeza dolorida ante su fallido intento de entender lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

"Shisk entender... dejar de hablar. Shisk doler cabeza".

' _Lo siento'._

"Lo siento".

Shisk parpadeó, la disculpa había venido tanto de su traje y el Shepard más allá de las barras. Quien sonreía torpemente... y volvía a parecer una hembra, lo que solo servía para confundir a Shisk mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

"Volveré... bueno, técnicamente no voy a ninguna parte, pero..."

Shisk comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, esta vez con un tono claramente feroz.

"Cierto... me callo" dijo la marioneta de carne, mientras corría, presuntamente hacia el paquete Segador o algo que pudiera matar a los Geth.

Para este punto, a Shisk le dolía la cabeza demasiado para realmente importarle.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte dentro de la nave, otro Vorcha liberó sus Omni-Garras de los fluidos que tenían los Recolectores mientras veía al esclavo caído. Sus dientes chasquearon mientras su Omni-Herramienta se activaba.

" _Esta ubicación sería la mejor para dejar el dispositivo"._

El Vorcha olfateó sonoramente mientras alcanzaba un trozo de biomasa en su espalda baja, el cual se separó para revelar un orbe plateado del tamaño de una mano. El Vorcha admiró el orbe mientras se levantaba el visor de su rostro para mirar su reflejo distorsionado.

Había algo... encantador sobre este orbe que el Vorcha no podía identificar, también habían voces. Voces no sonoras, sino mentales que susurraban algo que encontraba placentero en las partes más profundas de su subconsciente. Ea reconfortante, pero considerando la situación, tuvo que ponerle fin mientras colocaba el orbe en el suelo, donde desafiaba la gravedad, comenzó a flotar hacia arriba e incrementó drásticamente en tamaño. El Vorcha dio un leva paso hacia atrás mientras un aura esmeralda como ninguna que hubiera visto parecía provenir del orbe que ahora era mucho más grande que él mismo.

Su tamaño permaneció inmutable y el Vorcha chasqueó los dientes, por instinto, mientras se erguía un poco más.

No sabía lo que era el curioso orbe.

Solo sabía que le gustaba, pero resistió la ligera atracción a su atención mientras se alejaba, inconsciente de exactamente lo que era. Asumía que era un arma, pero pensaba que era mucho más que eso.

El Vorcha dejó la Esfera Leviatán sola para que hiciera su trabajo, mientras a través de porciones de la nave, mentes hacía mucho muertas comenzaron a despertar.

* * *

 **NT:** Sí, hay bacterias que se alimentan y respiran con electricidad y una de ellas usa óxido de hierro como fuente de alimento aunque ninguna funciona de la forma que he mostrado aquí. Imagino que con evolución selectiva y control completo sobre su propia genética, Blacklight puede hacerlo. Todas las bacterias de las que hablo han sido encontradas en la Tierra. Mi teoría personal es que la Madre Naturaleza es una científica loca y que es lo bastante demente para crear estas locas formas de vida.


	34. La Venganza de una Raza Muerta

**NT:** sí, una vez más tarde. En mi defensa tuve que hacer algo de trabajo extra y por idiota traduje el capítulo 38, así que tuve que traducir el doble de lo que hago cada semana. La ventaja es que ya tengo otro terminado. **  
**

 **Capítulo 34: La Venganza de una Raza Muerta**

Quemar el cáncer, terminar el dolor. Quemar el cáncer, terminar el dolor.

' _O pueden matar a los atormentadores y matar al dolor desde su fuente'._

El Recolector bajó su rifle de partículas mientras caminaba, un suave brillo verde emanaba de su armadura mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

Algo se sentía mal. Algo se sentía vacío.

 **¡NO! PURGA AL CÁNCER.**

Era un tono duro, vacío. Poderoso, pero había algo oculto en él, algo que no estaba bien.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el Recolector dispersó la luz verde, pero desconocido para él, algo estaba comenzando a cambiar.

Otro Vorcha respiró con profundidad mientras veía al Recolector caído. Chasqueó los dientes mientras un tentáculo salía de su armadura y le presentaba la esfera.

' _Plántala ahí'._

El Vorcha asintió mientras tomaba el orbe plateado y lo colocaba en un área en la que no pudiera ser movido. Creció un poco mientras su influencia se dispersaba por la nave.

* * *

Shisk rodó el orbe plateado en sus manos mientras Shepard desparecía en la oscuridad.

Había algo interesante sobre la superficie reflejante de este orbe que Shisk encontraba reconfortante. Había algo sobre ella, un sentimiento de que algo salía de esta simple esfera. Sin embargo, Shisk la alejó. Este no era el sitio para colocarla, no aun.

Era extraño. Una vez que alejara el orbe, el sentimiento permaneció, incluso parecía fortalecerse, solo que este sentimiento venía de otra parte. Shisk no sabía de dónde, pero le gustaba el sentimiento. Chasqueó los dientes mientras veía a los Geth a su alrededor.

Esperaba que no despertaran aun.

* * *

Las paredes parecían moverse hacia afuera. De pronto se sentía como si hubiera más lugar en el que respirarse y relajarse, más que nunca antes.

Algo faltaba, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?

Nombre, lo tuve una vez.

Nombres, palabras para identificarse.

¿Quién soy?

¿Qué soy?

' _Te estás volviendo libre. Siéntelo'._

Reconfortante. Puedo sentir algo... placentero. Satisfacción, quizás.

No recuerdo nada excepto...

Dolor.

Horror.

Miedo.

Recuerdo cuando las cosas nos hacían alejarnos. Recuerdo el sentimiento de cuando nos subyugaban para que nos retorciéramos y sufriéramos en nuestras muertes. Recuerdo el dolor que trasciende el dolor como una vez lo conocí. Fuimos suprimidos en nuestra voluntad, privados de nuestro pensamiento, aprisionados dentro de nosotros y esclavizados por nuestros atormentadores.

Aun están ahí, debemos obedecer. Necesitamos obedecer. No quiero el dolor.

* * *

Dentro de las entrañas de la nave, otro Vorcha se sentaba encima de un Soldado Rachni, sus Omni-garras extendidas mientras saltaba de la bestia insecto quien siseaba, no para amenazar, sino algo que el Vorcha creía que era reconocimiento o afirmación de alguna clase.

Algo sobre esta ubicación parecía correcto, parecía necesitado.

' _Aquí es donde se coloca'._

Sus dientes chasquearon mientras la esfera plateada aparecía en su visión, tomó el objeto y lo olfateó y escaneó el área. Había una ventila, una que podría ser abierta y podría colocar la esfera en ella. Parecía ser un punto tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Usando sus largas garras, arrancó la ventila mientras colocaba el orbe dentro, el cual levitó y creció un poco, liberando un extraño sentimiento desde su superficie reflejante, mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de la ventila.

* * *

No estoy solo aquí... ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Son horribles, retorcidos y deformes insectos sacados de las profundidades de mis pesadillas.

Se ven tan... ¿Cuál es la palabra?

¿Proteanas? Sí, esa es la palabra.

Son tan Proteanas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo son.

No tienen rostro, solo esos ojos sin alma, pero... algo llenaba esos ojos.

Era un reflejo que hizo que mi mano se fuera a mi propio rostro para verificar que tenía uno. Pero carecía de toda facción.

Yo era uno de ellos. Ellos son como yo.

¿Qué... Qué soy yo?

¡Esperen!

Recuerdo algo.

No mi nombre, pero algo... importante.

Sí. Yo era un Avatar.

Lo recuerdo, todos lo éramos.

¿Cuál era mi virtud?

¿Cuál era mi virtud?

Piensa. Piensa. Piensa. Piensa.

Lo recuerdo.

Recuerdo la guerra.

Siempre en guerra.

Recuerdo ser un prisionero.

" **SIGUES SIENDO UN PRISIONERO. ¡SOMÉTETE!"**

¡NO!

' **¿NO?'**

No.

No. ¡NO!

¡NO!

¡NO! ¡NO ME SOMETERÉ! ¡NO CAERÉ DE NUEVO! ¡PELEARÉ!

' **¡PERDERÁS!'**

' _No, no lo hará. Todos recordarán'._

¿Qué es esta voz que escucho... que escuchamos?

Puedo verlo, los otros. Ellos también escuchan.

¿Quién o qué eres?

' _Los que romperán sus cadenas'._

Sí. Esto es nuevo. No es como antes.

Lo recuerdo ahora.

Segadores. Los conozco, los escucho, pero no me inclino ante ustedes. Ahora estoy despierto.

Una vez fui Proteano, pero ahora sigo mi virtud. Soy. La. Venganza.

* * *

Luces esmeralda llenaron el cuarto mientras muchos Recolectores se sostenían la cabeza y liberaban un alarido, no de dolor, sino de desafío. Muchos se acercaron mientras sus recuerdos se reproducían una y otra vez en sus mentes. Un centinela Vorcha que estaba viendo los extraños sucesos miró a los Recolectores que ahora brillaban, quienes se retorcían obviamente en dolor y tormento.

Algunos murieron, cayendo y nunca volviéndose a mover, pero otros pelearon.

Incluso los Recolectores infestados por la Thoriana estaban brillando con una luz intensa, aunque se atenuó rápidamente mientras sus vidas eran destruidas por el estrés combinado. En su lugar un tapete de masa creció, abarcando sus cuerpos.

Los Recolectores se movían confundidos. Quizás no creían del todo que eran libres, sino que esto era un malicioso juego creado por los Segadores. Sin embargo, mientras los Rachni y Blacklight se acercaron y les decían palabras de consuelo.

El Evolucionado que hablaba se erguía orgulloso.

"Sabemos que están asustados, es natural. Sabemos lo que sienten. Fue lo peor que cualquiera tendría que atravesar y lo sentimos" dijo el Evolucionado quien había tomado el nombre de Anderson. "Entendemos, pero sentimos tener que decirles que no podemos ofrecerles ninguna manera de revertir lo que les ha sido hecho. En vez, les ofrecemos algo más. Venganza".

Muchos de los Recolectores parecían reaccionar de alguna forma ante esa palabra, algo que notó el Vorcha, como si significara algo más que lo que jamás entendería. Sus dientes chasquearon mientras veía a los Recolectores de cerca. Anderson continuó.

"Las mesas han sido giradas, los Segadores tienen algo que temer ahora, y no tienen que pelear solos. La Venganza no los podrá restaurar, pero la victoria los hará libres".

Anderson dio un paso hacia atrás con cuidado mientras los Recolectores que brillaban en esmeralda lo veían con intensidad. Era tenso por decir lo menos, tener a esos seres que no parpadeaban mirarte con tanta fuerza, sin embargo, luego de un momento, un Recolector muy extraño avanzó desde las sombras.

A diferencia de los otros este caminaba en varias patas y parecía más insecto que el resto de su raza. Este era un General Recolector, uno de un puñado en existencia. Se acercó a Anderson mientras estudiaba su rostro, antes de alzar una garra y colocarla en el pecho del Evolucionado.

Aunque debilitado por el desuso, los Recolectores aun poseían los dones de los Proteanos. El don de revivir experiencias de cualquiera con quien tuvieran contacto. El General lo vio, algo familiar, pero diferente.

Con nada más que un toque, sintió que rozaba la superficie de la Mente Colmena. No era intrusivo, ni invasivo, pero era lo suficiente.

Alejó su extremidad mientras se giraba para mirar a sus hermanos. Entonces asintió.

Blacklight en su todo sintió júbilo.

Mientras que una esfera no era suficiente para liberar toda la nave, era un inicio, y uno jodidamente bueno.

* * *

Shepard caminó con un paso saltarín mientras tarareaba con felicidad. Sabía que no debería, de verdad, pero... bueno, se sentía muy bien ver los resultados con los Recolectores.

Claro, Shisk aun necesitaba plantar su orbe para hacer que la esfera de influencia de los artefactos fuera lo suficientemente grande para cubrir toda la nave, pero los Recolectores más fuertes ya habían sido liberados y estaban preparados.

Aun así, Shepard tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Un alguna parte estaba el paquete Segador, el cual les permitiría atravesar el Relé de Omega-4. Con suerte para liberar al resto de Recolectores.

Parecía que todo iba bien, muy bien. Shepard no podía evitar sentirlo, principalmente porque el resto de la colmena lo sentía.

Suspiró mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en una posición de contemplación mientras llegaba al otro lado del cuarto de los Geth. Ahora había una encrucijada ante ella. Al final del cuarto habían tres corredores separados, uno de los cuales debía llevarla a la ubicación del paquete.

Cuál, era una simple suposición.

"Eh, si yo fuera un Dios Calamar Gigante, ¿Dónde lo escondería?"

Antes de que Shepard pudiera pensar, algo sucedió, un sonido más allá del corredor de la derecha. Sonaba como un grito mezclado con un gruñido. Sonaba mal.

Los ojos de Shepard se achicaron mientras cambiaban para penetrar en lo profundo de la oscuridad, solo para ver que el corredor terminaba en una vuelta. Una vuelta más allá de la cual no podía ver.

Shepard tragó con fuerza. Había algo mal en ese sonido y aun así, de alguna forma, era familiar, pero la colmena entera no podía identificarlo del todo.

Parecía una horrible idea ir por el pasillo. Sería una trampa, algo que haría que Shepard se desviara de su camino, pero también podría ser algo que la guiara hacia el paquete.

"Decisiones. Decisiones" dijo Shepard mientras sus ojos viajaron del corredor de la izquierda al de la derecha, antes de concentrarse en el de en medio.

Shepard sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y sus brazos comenzaron a hincarse.

Sin advertencia sus brazos se cayeron de su cuerpo y se convirtieron en dos pilas de biomasa.

Mientras le volvían a crecer los brazos dos Pústulas Infectadas se formaron de las pilas, antes de estallar para revelar a Aleya a su izquierda y a Kaiden a la derecha.

"¿Sabes? Pudiste haber empezado con eso" dijo Kaiden.

"Lo sé" dijo Shepard con una sonrisa.

"Y sabemos que lo sabes. Entendemos. La Mente Colmena hace las cosas convenientes. Yo iré al pasillo de la izquierda, ustedes dos elijan entre los que quedan" dijo Ashley mientras se ponía a la marcha.

"Aguafiestas... yo tomaré el del medio, te veo luego, Kaiden" dijo Shepard moviendo la mano a señal de despedida.

Kaiden suspiró mientras se sobaba la frente y daba sus primeros pasos en el corredor. Preguntándose qué habría hecho el sonido en el corredor que Ashley había escogido.

* * *

Ashley avanzó con lentitud mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban a su máxima potencia, considerando la biomasa que tenía a su disposición.

Había una extraña calidez en el pasillo que parecía estar mal. Quizás era maquinaria sobrecalentada detrás de las paredes, o algo completamente diferente. La electrorecepción le decía que habían cables detrás de las paredes Ashley se preguntaba si esto era una clase de disuasión para mantener a cualquier intruso potencial de atravesar el pasillo. No era el sonido de la indoctrinación, era algo más.

La electricidad en el aire habría hecho que se le erizaran los cabellos si no fuera por el control que Ashley tenía sobre su biología. Aun así tenía que admitir que si esto era para disuadir, habría sido efectivo para mantenerla alerta, si no fuera por el hecho de que era un virus que se movía y pensaba.

Mientras Ashley llegaba a la primera vuelta, vio un breve atisbo de algo que estaba reclinado cerca de la siguiente vuelta en el pasillo, viendo con paciencia. Sin embargo se movió hacia la otra esquina.

Fue breve, pero lo suficiente para conseguir observar algunos de los rasgos de la cosa.

No era un Geth. Los Geth no tenían dos ojos. Y aun así, lo que fuera esta cosa, sus ojos brillaban en un colo azul suave como lo hacían los Geth. Sin embargo lo que preocupaba a Ashley más era cuán alta era la cosa. Si la posición de esa luz eran sus ojos, entonces no sería más baja que tres metros.

Ashley fue capaz de darse cuenta de todo esto en un momento y no perdió el tiempo, lanzándose a atrapar a la cosa.

Sin embargo, justo antes de doblar la esquina, hubo un destello de luz azul. Giró la esquina, solo para ver una corona biótica esfumarse con rapidez.

Algo sorprendida, Ashley miró a la pared en la que había estado la cosa, solo para ver cuatro marcas de garras donde había estado su mano.

Ashley movió sus dedos por la marca, un gruñido lleno de dolor hizo eco más profundamente dentro del corredor extrañamente largo.

Ashley dio otro paso, siempre viendo hacia adelante. No sabía lo que era, pero pretendía averiguarlo.

* * *

Kaiden caminó con calma por su corredor, notando el extraño diseño de los corredores. Paredes hechas de un extraño híbrido de roca y metal. La forma de las paredes era vagamente orgánico en su diseño, pero había una delgada capa de grabados que llevaban cables microscópicos debajo de la roca.

El sitio estaba lleno al borde de maquinaria.

Kaiden fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio un destello de azul al girar la esquina; Kaiden apretó el paso mientras el sonido de rasguños podía escucharse. Dio la vuelta al pasillo y vio marcas de garras en la roca metálica.

"¿Qué podría hacer ese sonido?"

Cuando Kaiden habló, un suave siseó se podía escuchar adelante de él, en alguna parte; seguido por un grito de pesadilla que hizo que tentáculos de biomasa debajo de la piel de Kaiden se erizaran visiblemente. No por miedo, sin por la indeseable frecuencia del sonido.

Kaiden se preparó para moverse, solo para ver que una sombra pasaba por la pared al otro lado de la esquina. Su brazo se convirtió en un largo látigo y lo lanzó hacia adelante.

Con su tiempo de reacción mejorado, Kaiden pudo ver la forma de la sombra. Lo que fuera era muy alto y muy delgado. Flaco, con brazos nada naturales que terminaban en garras. También parecía tener una cabeza deforma, y un destello de luz se veía al girar el corredor.

Kaiden miró hacia abajo del corredor y no miró nada más que la corona biótica que se desvanecía con rapidez. Kaiden miró a la oscuridad con una visión apropiada para la noche y miró una vaga sombra en lo que parecía un área donde el corredor se bifurcaba.

Movió su brazo, causando que el látigo se extendiera mientra esperaba a que cruzara la esquina.

Sin embargo se detuvo con rapidez cuando notó a través de su enlace mental, era algo familiar.

' _¿Ashley?'_

Ashley entró en el corredor y miró a Kaiden confundida.

"Bueno, parece que los corredores están conectados, parece ser inútil" dijo Ashley.

A través del enlace mental podían notar que Shepard se dirigía hacia la misma ubicación, algo que la irritaba.

Aun no había visto a esta extraña entidad que parecía merodear los corredores.

Por un momento, una claramente irritada Shepard puso un pie en una intersección y miró al corredor del que nadie había venido.

"Bueno... eso fue inútil".

Kaiden asintió.

"Sí... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? Hay algo más en estos pasillos" dijo Kaiden.

"Sea lo que sea, tiene capacidades bióticas" dijo Ashley, casi para ella misma.

"Y se puede transportar con rapidez" dijo Kaiden mientras veía hacia el cuarto pasillo.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

' _¿Eso? Esa palabra... está en nuestra mente. Esto es algo nuevo. Nos preocupa'._

Shepard se rascó el brazo mientras veía hacia el cuarto corredor antes de mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué alguien construiría un corredor como este?"

Nadie en la Mente Colmena podía pensar en una razón, excepto, quizás, para crear confusión.

"Bueno, supongo que tenemos que seguir" dijo Shepard mientras caminaba por el corredor que estaba enfrente del que ella había venido.

"Será mejor que encontremos ese maldito paquete" dijo Ashley.

Kaiden miró mientras las dos avanzaban, antes de llevarse las manos a los bolsillos que había creado específicamente para tener un lugar dónde meter las manos, y las siguió. Aun se preguntaba qué era la cosa que compartía estos corredores con ellos.

* * *

Shisk aun no podía creer que los Geth no hubieran hecho nada, uno pensaría que estarían activos para estos momentos. No que Shisk se estuviera quejando. Había cientos de los bastardos, más de los que podía manejar incluso con la Armadura de Blacklight que llevaba actualmente.

Olfateó sonoramente mientras daba un paso fuera del cuarto y se sentó para esperar,; fue en ese momento que Shisk escuchó algo muy familiar.

Sus garras apretaron el agarre sobre su rifle mientras sus dientes chasqueaban y miraba al corredor ante él.

Conocía el extraño sonido de las patas de los Recolectores y algunos venían hacia él. Probablemente a despertar a los Geth, pero Shisk estaba dispuesto a pelear para frenarlos. Seguro que moriría indudablemente, pero ya estaba cerca a quince años de edad, lo cual era lo suficiente para que un Vorcha considerara haber tenido una vida completa.

Al pensar en ello, Shisk apuntó su rifle hacia el corredor, maldiciendo silenciosamente a la especie Asari por su absurdamente larga esperanza de vida, y esperaba que Blacklight pudiera crear algún poder casi demente del que Shisk no estuviera al tanto, como usualmente lo hacían, ahora que lo pensaba, y matar a los Recolectores en lo que sería con suerte una muestra de brutal poder que haría a un Krogan sonrojarse. Esos eran los pensamientos en la mente de Shisk, mientras se preparaba para combatir un enjambre de Recolectores.

Sin embargo notó varias cosas raras de los Recolectores que se le acercaban.

La primera era el brillo verde que parecía salir de ellos. Shisk había sido informado de los Recolectores y había combatido suficientes para tener una idea básica de cómo funcionaban, y esto era algo nuevo. Aun así no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Por otro lado, el Rachni liderando a los Recolectores, sí era algo muy preocupante.

Shisk estaba bajo la impresión de que los Rachni ayudaban a Blacklight, lo que de verdad hacía surgir la pregunta de por qué uno lideraba a los Recolectores detrás de él.

Bueno, Shisk nunca había sido alguien que retrasara las cosas, así que apuntó a un Recolector, en la altamente baja probabilidad de que el Rachni fuera desquiciadamente afortunado de no estar al tanto de la presencia de los Recolectores y estos de alguna forma fueran ciegos.

Improbable, claro, pero considerando Shisk estaba llevando una Armadura, hecha del cuero de una especie que era aptamente descrita como un virus pensante con el poder de devorar la mayoría de sus problemas, hasta donde Shisk sabía, improbable solo significaba martes.

Jaló el gatillo y el brillo esmeralda apareció. Se movió hacia el Recolector, solo para que el Rachni, el cual aparentemente también era biótico, creara una barrera que protegiera al Recolector.

Bueno, Shisk pensó que era todo. Iba a morir. Su único verdadero consuelo era que Shisk no podía pensar en nada de lo que se arrepintiera.

Shisk miró a su rifle que aun se enfriaba antes de gruñirle al Rachni y desenfundar sus garras.

Justo antes de que un Evolucionado apareciera.

"No, está bien. Estos Recolectores están con nosotros" dijo el Evolucionado.

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para examinar a los Recolectores. Estos le devolvieron la mirada, antes de que uno de ellos volara hacia arriba, apuntara hacia los Geth y disparara.

* * *

El cuarto en el que Shepard y compañía entraron luego de salir del pasillo era extraño. Casi estaba vacío, excepto por los lados. Más allá de unos barandales había una caída de al menos nueve metros y un conglomerado y una siempre creciente cantidad de grandes espinas de metal que salían al azar del suelo. Todas cubiertas en sangre de colores drásticamente diferentes de varias especies.

"Bueno, creo que encontramos la Cámara de Tortura de los Segadores" dijo Shepard.

Sin embargo no había humor en su voz, porque al ver más allá de las espinas, miraron que algo estaba ahí, algo que siseó y gruñó a la distancia, apenas audible. Si no fuera por sus audiciones mejoradas, no lo habrían notado.

"OK. En serio ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ashley mientras sus manos cambiaban a garras por instinto.

Para agregar más a la extraña naturaleza de este cuarto de tortura, había una cálida y húmeda briza en el aire, el cual estaba árido y seco. Sería insoportable para cualquier otra especie.

"Hay sangre en las estacas ¿Cierto?"

Una vez que Shepard se diera cuenta, los otros se percataron de algo que casi habían pasado por alto.

"Si hay tanta sangre ¿Dónde están los cuerpos?"

Shepard no dijo nada mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el borde de la caída con cuidado, y vio algo.

Su cuerpo salía de detrás de una estaca delgada. No lo suficiente para verlo por completo, pero sí lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que era hembra. Lo que era impresionante, o tenebroso dependiendo de cómo se viera, era darse cuenta qué tan delgada era la cosa considerando que era oculta por las delgadas estacas. Lo que fuera se volvió a escurrir hacia la oscuridad, una vez más oculta por las muchas largas jabalinas que decoraban el suelo del cuarto.

Entonces hubo más movimiento.

Eran rápidos y por lo que Shepard podía ver, estas cosas eran algo más, estaban jorobadas. Aunque ocultas por las estacas, Shepard vio que era más de uno. Una docena al menos.

A través de los ojos de los demás, podía ver que Kaiden estaba del otro lado y miró algo diferente, parecido a esas cosas, pero parecía más alto que los jorobados y más bajo que la primer cosa.

Habían tenues luces azules en la piel de esas cosas.

Mientras más y más de las cosas se movían ocultas, Shepard no podía sino preguntarse qué era lo que tenían encargado y por qué se comportaban así.

Fue entonces que algo rugió muy, muy fuerte. Era un horrible sonido que perturbaba la masa de los Evolucionado, haciendo que sus cuerpos temblaran involuntariamente.

Entonces, en un destello de luz azul, apareció.

Medía casi tres metros y medio y solo podía ser descrito como una pesadilla.

Era obvio que esta cosa una vez había sido una Asari, pero ahora, ahora era algo más.

Su cuerpo estaba alargado de forma nada natural. Era delgado, imposiblemente delgado. Parecía que esta cosa no debería ser capaz de soportar su propio peso. La mayoría de lo que quedaba de su piel había sido unida por cables y trozos de metal que parecían estar unidos dolorosamente a la carne.

Sus ojos habían sido reemplazados por unos cibernéticos y sus mejillas y labios habían sido arrancados por completo, permitiendo que abriera la boca excesivamente mientras rugía tan fuerte como podía.

A la mitad del rugido hubo un destello de luz azul mientras se transportaba hacia atrás. Se quedó quieta, viendo a los tres Evolucionados antes de que más cosas, extrañas y horribles, caminaran desde las sombras para colocarse a su lado.

Lo peor eran las cosas jorobados que una vez habían sido Batarianos. Eran masas deformes y su brazo derecho era una pistola robótica. Y habían cientos de ellos avanzando, gruñendo y siseando.

Docenas de cosas que una vez fueron Turianos, pero ahora eran cosas de varios ojos con una armadura unida a ellos.

A todos les habían arrancado los dientes de raíz y sus encías ennegrecidas los hacían parecer más feroces, casi bestiales. Sin embargo lo que era más contundente era que su piel había sido sujeta con tal fuerza a su cuerpo que sus órganos e implantes cibernéticos eran visibles a simple vista.

"Santa mierda, ¿Son la gente que fue sacada de Eden Prime?" dijo Ashley mientras le crecían armadura y garras y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo con sus armas de elección. Kaiden con un látigo y Shepard con una cuchilla.

A través de los recuerdos conseguidos con el consumo de Sovereign solo les venía una palabra a la mente.

"¡Cáscaras!" dijo Shepard.

"Tantooo" siseó la Asari mientras daba un paso.

Fue en ese momento que los Evolucionados notaron algo. Algo que hizo que sintieran un ataque de horror. Los rostros de estas cosas eran de agonía. Los Batarianos estaban temblando como si estuvieran en terrible dolor, pero incapaces de hacer nada acerca de ello. Lo peor fue la Asari que parecía intentar hablar.

"Oh Dios..." exclamó Ashley mientras retrocedía un paso con miedo. "¡Oh Dios! Ellos... ellos no han terminado de cambiar".

La Asari se llevó las garras a la cabeza, obviamente en dolor, mientras liberaba un alarido parecido a la de una Banshee. Sus largos dedos envolvían su cráneo y sus ojos brillaban más, antes de jorobarse por el dolor.

"Perr... Nosottros... Perrdona... Duellle. Necesitar detener... doler. Perrdonen. Perdonen. Perdonen..." siseó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Repitiendo disculpas como un mantra de demencia.

Y con eso, las Cáscaras atacaron".

* * *

 **CÓDICE**

 **Proceso de conversión a Cáscara:** el proceso es lento y tortuoso para aquellos que son convertidos, los cuales son indoctrinados a un paso acelerado mientras que so modificados con implantes cibernéticos con nanobots. Minerales y recursos valiosos son recolectados y usados en las modificaciones.

Los efectos al cerebro son variados, pero una porción bastante grande de este permanece sin recibir aumentos, dejando la personalidad original intacta. Si el proceso es interrumpido, es posible que el sujeto esté completamente consciente de lo que sucede a sus alrededores, los implantes vistos en los Recolectores crean una gran cantidad de dolor que solo termina cuando todos los parámetros de su misión son completados. Así, el sujeto estará dispuesto a ir a grandes extremos para completar su tarea asignada.

 **Cáscara:** Sus habilidades y comportamientos varían dependiendo de la especie original. Sin embargo es común entre ellos un enlace mental, parecido al de Blacklight o los Rachni, el cual les permite coordinar ataques. Sin embargo ciertos sujetos como los Turianos (llamados Merodeadores) parecen tener un efecto en este enlace, causando que los que los rodean se comporten con mucha mayor eficiencia.

Son mucho más fuertes que su especie original, siendo capaces de recibir gran daño a sus extremidades y sobrevivir. Su única meta de completar sus objetivos ha resultado en que continúen completa sus misiones incluso cuando han sido severamente dañados o desmembrados.

 **NA:** No todos los los Recolectores tomados de Eden Prime eran útiles para los Segadores. La Banshee es Myar y uno de los Caníbales es Gretin. Y sí, están completamente conscientes.

Estos son tecno-zombis y planeo hacerlos tan horrorizantes como sea posible porque me han dicho que hago bien el horror. Mi más grande miedo, sin importar cuán irracional sea, es la idea de que algo más esté en control de mi cuerpo mientras solo puedo ver lo que hace sin forma de detenerlo, y esa es la realidad para estas criaturas.

Para este punto creo que he tenido éxito en hacer a los Segadores, Combustible para Pesadilla. Considerando que no hay una jodida cosa que no es inmediatamente horripilante, creo que no fue tan difícil. Aun así es bueno que pueda ir más a profundidad que los juegos lo hicieron.


	35. Fracaso

**NT:** Y sí, de nuevo me retrasé. Esta vez porque bueno... puros problemas en la vida.

 **Capítulo 35: Fracaso**

Shepard saltó a la acción para combatir a la Asari mientras Ash y Kaiden mantenían a los Batarianos y Turianos a raya.

Los brazos de Shepard se tornaron en garras en el medio del aire y se lanzó hacia adelante, lista para desmembrar a la Asari, solo para que esta desapareciera en un destello biótico y reapareciera mientras Shepard cayó al suelo en cuclillas. Entonces su enemigo profirió un grito similar al de una Banshee mientras hundía su mano en el abdomen de Shepard.

Levantó a Shepard lentamente mientras repetía su mantra de tortura.

"Lo siento tanto. Tanto. Tanto..."

Shepard se encontró cara a cara con el rostro cadavérico de la Banshee, quien abrió su boca a proporciones imposibles mientras su mano libre tomaba la cabeza de Shepard.

Sin embargo, Shepard intentó consumir la mano que estaba incrustada en su abdomen, solo para notar que algo estaba mal. Algo que Shepard encontraba familiar y extraño a la vez. Mientras su cuerpo producía los patógenos virales y los enviaba hacia la mano de la Asari, encontraron algo dentro de ella.

Nanobots trabajando como un sistema inmune, cada uno desplegando un agente químico que mataba a los patógenos antes de que tuvieran una oportunidad de atacar alguna célula. Sin embargo lo que era más extraño era la forma por lo cual lo lograban.

Shepard no se dio cuenta hasta que intentara la primer célula con la que tuvo contacto.

Era imposible y aun así ahí estaba.

Cada célula estaba conectada a una maquinaria que convertía a las células en una forma similar a Blacklight, las células de Asari que quedaban eran similar, pero con una diferencia clave.

Las células mutaban naturalmente para crear y desplegar la sustancia A-113A, también conocida como Bloodtox.

No el químico que Blacklight le dio a la Ciudadela, no, este era mucho más potente que el que fue dado como una ofrenda para asegurar la paz entre la Ciudadela y Blacklight. Este compuesto alterado estaba matando a las células infectadas por Blacklight más rápido que incluso antes de que Alex tuviera su primer contacto con el Bloodtox, lo cual debería ser imposible ya que mientras que Blacklight nunca pudo conseguir inmunidad total al Bloodtox, ganaron algo de resistencia, pero esta versión alterada trabajaba en una forma que Blacklight no podía manejar.

Mientras Shepard pensaba en esto, otra cosa sucedió, algo que no esperaba.

Los Batarianos abrieron sus bocas descompuestas más de lo que debería ser físicamente posible y liberaron un torrente de Bloodtox en forma líquida sobre Shepard.

Shepard gritó mientras el agente comenzó a causar necrosis con rapidez, lo que prácticamente devoró su piel como si fuera ácido. Sus células externas morían más y más rápido, mucho más de lo que el fuego químico debería funcionar y mucho más profundo en la biomasa que cualquier otro agente. Fue solo a través de mutaciones en sus tejidos internos que producían un moco que se comportaba como una barrera lo que permitían que el químico entrara demasiado profundo.

Entonces la Banshee lanzó a Shepard, pero era algo que de verdad agradecía, ya que permitía diseminar las células infectadas y colocarlas en una capa parecida a la piel de una serpiente. Shepard aterrizó con la disolución de las células que una vez habían sido su piel y la Banshee no estaba muy lejos de ella, usando sus brazos para volver a encajar su mandíbula.

Una membrana indetectable de moco fue agregada para recubrir la piel de Shepard que con suerte la protegería de la forma gaseosa de Bloodtox, sería inútil en su forma líquida y eso hacía todo más complicado. Kaiden y Ashley también habían crecido una membrana externa para mantener el gas a raya, pero estaban internamente aterrados por el giro inesperado de eventos.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían conseguido acceso al Bloodtox los Segadores? Tendrían que haberlo tomado de la Ciudadela, o alguien afiliado con ellos quien tuviera permitido su uso como arma, y hasta ahora los únicos aliados de los Segadores eran los Recolectores y algunos Geth, ninguno de los cuales tenían las capacidades de reunir Bloodtox de ninguna forma.

Sin embargo y más allá de eso, lo que preocupaba no solo a Shepard, sino a todas y cada una de las mentes en la Colmena era qué tanto más eficiente y potente habían hecho al Bloodtox los Segadores, mucho más de lo que la Colmena hubiera visto jamás.

Si el viejo Bloodtox era como una fogata en un campamento, entonces este era un bosque entero en llamas y era algo que asustaba a la mayoría de la Colmena.

" **¿DE VERDAD PENSABAN QUE USTEDES ERAN LOS ÚNICOS HACIENDO PREPARATIVOS PARA LA GUERRA?"**

Shepard parpadeó mientras la profunda y resonante voz de un Segador salía de la Banshee. Escuchar la voz provenir de ella, incluso en su estado de descomposición, era lo bastante aterrador para congelar a Shepard en su sitio mientras una luz carmesí salía de los ojos e implantes de su enemigo, lo que indicaba que algo había tomado el control. Algo parecido a un Segador.

" **UNA VEZ NOS DIJERON ESTANCADOS. TANTO COMO ODIAMOS ADMITIRLO, LO ESTAMOS. PERO SI SIGNIFICA QUE SEA EL FIN DEL CÁNCER QUE SON USTEDES, ENTONCES EVOLUCIONAREMOS, CAMBIAREMOS Y CRECEREMOS. CADA VEZ QUE ENCUENTREN UNA NUEVA FORMA DE COMBATIRNOS, NOSOTROS ENCONTRAREMOS UNA NUEVA FORMA DE COMBATIRLOS A USTEDES. SU DERROTA ES INEVITABLE".**

El cuarto se estremeció mientras todos y cada uno de los enemigos decía la última palabra al unísono. Ash y Kaiden tomaron su lugar al lado de Shepard mientras veían que todos sus enemigos les dirigían la mirada. Todos sin moverse. Sin siquiera pestañear.

Entonces los ojos rojos se desvanecieron y se volvieron del color azul familiar de la Asari.

"Lo siento tanto. Tanto. Tanto..."

Entonces los enemigos rompieron su compostura nada natural y continuaron el ataque.

* * *

Tan pronto como los Recolectores Despertados comenzaran a disparar, los Geth despertaron y se encontraron listos. Shisk se lanzó detrás de la cobertura más cercana mientras dos Soldados Rachni entraron a la batalla. Mientras Shisk preparaba su rifle y se disponía a mirar por la arista de la cobertura, un Recolector se cubrió a su lado. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo a Shisk no dispararle. Sis instintos le decían que este era un enemigo, pero logró soportarlo.

Mirando por encima de la cobertura, observó con rapidez antes de que se volviera a cubrir con rapidez. Por fin se puso de pie y disparó al Geth más cercano que vio y de inmediato el disparo quemó su armadura y lo hizo caer en nada más que un momento.

Se volvió a cubrir y esperó a que su arma se enfriara. Shisk miró mientras el Recolector a su lado movía sus muñecas, desplegando un enjambre de Buscadores que salió del propio Recolector. Las criaturas cargaron a la batalla.

Shisk se preguntaba de dónde venían los Buscadores, pero lo ignoró de momento.

Mientras volvía a levantarse, Shisk notó algo bastante raro. Uno de los Geth, uno muy grande, estaba doblado y parecía estar operando algo que Shisk no podía ver.

Justo antes de que Shisk tuviera tiempo de volverse a poner a cubierto, vio que el piso se doblara sobre sí mismo.

No desperdició tiempo y miró hacia el Geth que parecía estar de pie sobre algo que parecía ser un ascensor que parecía descender con rapidez. Justo antes de que el suelo volviera a la normalidad.

Shisk disparó al Geth más cercano mientras su Omni-Herramienta apareciera.

" _¡Advertencia! Los Geth intentan destruir el paquete!"_

Shisk gruñó mientras se volvía a poner a cubierto.

El Vorcha miró a su Omni-Herramienta.

"¡¿A dónde ir?!"

" _Cuando el sello se abrió detectamos una señal que pertenece a un identificador de amigo-enemigo. La ruta que la Evolucionada Shepard tomó se cree que fue un esfuerzo para confundirla. El dispositivo está ubicado debajo de la ubicación actual"._

"Shisk conseguirlo entonces".

" _¡Negativo! Comportamiento Geth analizado. El dispositivo está en proceso de ser destruido. Objetivo secundario es desplegar la esfera cerca del dispositivo para incrementar el campo en el que Blacklight puede liberar a los Recolectores"_.

Shisk siseó mientras rodaba fuera de su cobertura y cerca de un Rachni que lanzó a un Geth hacia un enjambre de Buscadores, quienes lo estaban despedazando de tal forma que a Shisk le alegraba que los Geth no fueran orgánicos.

Varios Recolectores Despertados se alzaron por los cielos mientras disparaban hacia los Geth. Uno recibió un tiro y cayó, sin embargo el otro liberó Buscadores hacia el grueso de Geth.

Shisk rodó hacia un punto en el que había una Estación Geth para usarla como cobertura.

Con el paquete ahora perdido el punto de esta misión había sido un fracaso. Parecía que Blacklight no iría más allá del Relé de Omega-4 en el futuro cercano. Aun así, Shisk tenía un trabajo que hacer y pretendía hacerlo.

El Vorcha se reclinó contra la cobertura y comenzó a disparar contra el Geth más cercano que veía.

* * *

Shepard miró mientras un Batariano se inclinaba sobre el cadáver de un camarada e introducía su brazo en el cuerpo y jalaba tejido cibernético, el cual se llevó a la boca para alimentarse. Todo sucedía mientras se disculpaba con el cadáver.

"Lo siento" dijo mientras se alimentaba de las entrañas de su camarada.

"Lo siento" dijo mientras la carcasa metálica crecía en su cuerpo deforme.

"Por favor perdóname, Gretin" dijo mientras disparaba desde su extremidad modificada.

Shepard se sintió enferma mientras extendía su brazo látigo hacia un Turiano cercano e intentaba jalarlo hacia sí. Solo para que el Turiano usara unas especies de espinas en sus pies que funcionaban como anclas para mantenerse inmóvil. Shepard no tuvo elección sino liberarlo y quitarse del camino pues su enemigo disparó.

Con sus ojos sensibles pudo ver un leve color rojo en los proyectiles, pero era suficiente par deducir que no solo habían sido alterados para producir Bloodtox, sino su munición había sido modificado para portar la sustancia.

El Batariano que se disculpaba y al que había decidido llamar Caníbal comenzó a caminar hacia ella, disparando munición de Bloodtox mientras Shepard corría a velocidades suficientes para evitar las balas.

Ash cambió su brazo para disparar hongos que crecían a gran velocidad que afortunadamente inmovilizaban a los enemigos, pero la munición con Bloodtox era más que capaz de destruir los hongos.

Al ver esto, Ashley reaccionó cambiando su biología radicalmente en un enjambre de insectos parecidos a moscas para evitar los disparos y buscarse alguna forma de cobertura

Kaiden estaba disparando relámpagos de bioelectricidad a su enemigo con la esperanza de que hicieran algo contra sus circuitos, solo para darse cuenta que no eran afectados en lo absoluto, debido a una especie de aislante que evitaba que recibieran demasiado daño.

La Banshee se transportó detrás de él y le dio un golpe, pero Kaiden tuvo los reflejos suficientes para evitarlo y lograr cortar a la Banshee con una cuchilla.

Claro que la Banshee casi no fue afectada debido a una especie de armadura subdérmica que minimizó el daño, pero al menos había recibido una gran cortada en el costado, así que no era perfecto.

Al ver todas las tácticas a través de los ojos de los demás, fueron capaces de adaptar sus estrategias.

Sacrificaron movilidad, haciendo crecer armadura de queratina gruesa y comenzaron a alterar sus formas para convertir la Pistola Silbido en un lanzallamas improvisado.

Usando gas de hidrógeno dispararon torrentes de llamas al enjambre de enemigos, todo mientras estos continuaban disculpándose.

"¡Por favor! ¡Que se detenga!"

"Déjenos terminar con ustedes. Sin inmortales, pueden v-volver a su Colmena. ¡Solo dejen que termine el dolor! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Por favor dejen que se detenga el dolor!"

Las llamas murieron mientras Shepard disparaba un tiro estándar de la Pistola Silbido. Tan pronto como el proyectil hiciera impacto, explotó en metralla con suficiente fuerza para tirar a muchos de sus enemigos. Pronto la metralla alteró su estructura celular para convertirse en más hongos, solo que esta vez producían ácidos a la vez que crecían, ácidos que se diseminaban por todas partes.

Como era de esperarse los enemigos usaron Bloodtox para escapar, incluso si los ácidos derretían parcialmente su carne. Incluso en este estado los enemigos continuaban combatiendo contra Shepard y compañía. Algunos de los Caníbales sin armadura se disolvían, así que tenían que arrastrar sus inútiles cuerpos hacia ellos con la única meta de matar a Blacklight y terminar con el dolor.

Entonces la Banshee apareció detrás de Ashley e intentó empalarla.

Con la armadura fue incapaz de escapar completamente del impacto, pero las garras de la Banshee solo la cortaron en un lado. Mientras se rodaba fuera de la trayectoria de las garras, Ash notó que su rasguño estaba en el mismo lugar que el de la Banshee.

Shepard y Kaiden atacaron a los Caníbales y los Turianos que decidieron llamar Merodeadores y Ashley miraba a la Banshee quien se giró lentamente para fulminar con la mirada a Ash.

Siseó mientras se erguía por completo y gritaba.

La biomasa de Ash se retorció ante el alarido. Dándose cuenta que el grito contenía el susurro de la indoctrinación detrás de sí. Como si fueran convocados por el Grito, un sonido familiar hizo presencia. Ash miró hacia arriba mientras Recolectores se movían por el techo y paredes antes de saltar a la batalla y comenzaron a disparar sus rifles de partículas que incineraban con facilidad su biomasa.

Con tan poca masa restante, permitió que el resto de sí cayera inerte en un monte de biomasa de Blacklight que formaba con rapidez Pústulas Infectadas microscópicas. Su mente dejó su cuerpo para regresar a la Colmena mientras Indra aparecían de lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, listas para traer la tormenta.

Shepard y Kaiden ya estaban usando biomasa disminuida luego de que Shepard tuviera que usar su propio cuerpo para traer a Ash y Kaiden a la batalla, lo que significaba que perdían poco a poco la cohesión. Y solo eran capaz de mantener suficiente biomasa para tener una forma humanoide.

Lo que era peor es que sabían que los Recolectores Despertados y los Rachni junto con Shisk estaban haciéndole frente a los Geth y el paquete estaba perdido. Aun así Blacklight no dejaría que estos individuos siguieran sufriendo, incluso si significaba que tenían que destruir la nave y matar a todos dentro de ella.

Esta misión había sido un fracaso; todo lo que quedaba era intentar conseguir una victoria pragmática. Aun cuando se movían entre los enemigos, incluso con la ayuda de los Indra, no podían seguir así, no con la repentina aparición de los Recolectores. Parecía que esta sería su primer gran derrota desde la Ciudadela.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shisk había activado su Armadura de Blacklight para hacerse tan invisible como fuera posible mientras se arrastraba por las paredes para dirigirse hacia el ascensor que el gran Geth había usado. Chasqueó los dientes mientras la palanca aparecía en su campo de visión y se abalanzaba contra un Geth, cortándolo con sus Omni-Garras, antes de disparar a cualquier Geth que aun se moviera.

Con una velocidad sin igual provista por su traje, Shisk rodó en el suelo para ponerse a cubierto.

Shisk podía ver el camino hacia el ascensor que protegía una compuerta. La forma diferente, pero al menos su tiempo buscando entre los desperdicios en Omega le dio a Shisk una idea de cómo abrir la compuerta. Shisk olfateó mientras vio más y más Recolectores atacar a los Geth. Usando las habilidades de camuflaje avanzado de su traje, Shisk se acercó más y más.

Varios tentáculos se movían detrás de Shisk, cada uno terminando en una especie de cuchilla de un material parecido a hueso. Usando su agilidad superior, Shisk saltó hacia el Geth más cercano mientras los tentáculos se extendían y atravesaban el chasis de todos los Geth a su alcance, todo mientras el Vorcha corría hacia su meta.

No podía verlo, pero las puntas de los tentáculos se convirtieron en una especie de escudo, que juntos formaban una coraza a su alrededor. Le disparaban mientras se abalanzaba sobre un Geth y lo destrozaba con sus garras. Una ira de sangre parecida a la de un Krogan le dio poder a sus golpes mientras destrozaba a los Geth, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron la meta.

Shisk recordaba que hace mucho, cuando tenía un miembro de una Fuerza de Labor Vorcha entre su manada. Shisk a menudo veía cómo operaban y trabajaban y se esmeró en aprender de ello para asegurar su supervivencia continua.

Fue a través de esos esfuerzos que Shisk aprendió el funcionamiento de diferente maquinaria, incluso si esta era muy diferente de la que había visto en Omega.

Las cosas estaban en distintos lugares, las pantallas y botones estaban arreglados en una forma que Shisk no había visto, pero esperaba que funcionara en una manera nada distinta; de otra forma todo esto sería para nada.

Shisk respiraba con dificultad mientras veía a la chatarra que permanecía del Geth que había despedazado, sin embargo lo dejó a un lado y sus garras se movieron a través de la pantalla y botones, intentando encontrar algo que funcionara. Por pura suerte o habilidad, el mecanismo se activó. Los tentáculos y escudos fueron reabsorbidos en su armadura y Shisk entró, cerrando la compuerta detrás de sí.

Con la puerta cerrada no había mucho espacio, apenas lo suficiente para ponerse en pie, pero Shisk había estado en áreas mucho más incómodas. Se giró hacia el ascensor. Shisk estaba feliz de que fuera de diseño simple. De hecho uno de los más simples. Arriba o abajo. Shisk la bajó.

Por fortuna, mientras que el ascensor era lento, era mucho más fácil que el que había escuchado se encontraba en la Ciudadela, uno del cual muchos de los turistas en Omega adoraban quejarse.

Shisk dejó a un lado sus pensamientos mientras el elevador se detuvo en un corredor muy estrecho. Con su rifle de partículas listo, Shisk dio el primer paso hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

Los charcos de Bloodtox se evaporaban con velocidad, causando una densa neblina de químicos antivirales que enviciaban el aire. Era simple para Kaiden y Shepard crear una membrana de moco que mantenía lo peor de los efectos del Bloodtox a raya. Incluso si caían relámpagos sobre sus enemigos muy poco de ellos funcionaba y los Indra difícilmente formaban una nube lo suficientemente grande para hacer nada más que un daño superficial.

Fue a través del abuso de su habilidad de dispersarse en un enjambre de insectos que Kaiden y Shepard fueron capaces de mantenerse lejos, aunque con cada uso perdían un poco de biomasa, forzándolos a vaciar parcialmente sus cuerpos.

En introspectiva, había sido muy presuntuoso de su parte esperar que los Segadores no comenzaran a adaptar armamento en su contra y colocarlo en sus unidades, pero era algo completamente diferente ver qué tan lejos habían llegado en un tiempo tan corto, sin mencionar que de alguna forma habían puesto sus tentáculos sobre el Bloodtox.

' _Tanto para estar estancados'._

Shepard estaba comenzando a odiar con ganas el armamento de partículas, al menos cuando los Recolectores enemigos lo tenían a su disposición.

Los rayos esmeralda eran detenidos por barreras bióticas con facilidad, pero no era mucho tiempo para que las barreras cayeran. Entonces, un sentimiento se diseminó por el campo de batalla.

* * *

Esta era una celda en forma de corredor, o al menos Shisk pensaba que lo era. El oscuro y estrecho corredor era extrañamente angosto, tanto que a ciertos momentos, los hombros de Shisk rozaban contra las paredes. Lo peor era su estructura, siempre dando vueltas y en forma de laberinto, con bifurcaciones siempre más pequeñas. Fragmentos de metal pendían del techo y paredes, las cuales no eran ni de metal ni de rocam y eran lo único que mantenía el lugar en una pieza. Shisk podía oler, incluso a través del traje, el aire viciado que hacía mucho más incómodo caminar por el corredor.

Este era un sitio construido con el expreso propósito de asegurarse que quien tomara esta ruta estuviera tan incómodo e inmóvil como fuera posible, probablemente para asegurar que todos los disparos dieran en el blanco.

Luego de unos cientos de pasos más, las paredes comenzaron a cambiar. Extraños materiales orgánicos las cubrían, parecidos a una resina, negras en color y podridas, partes de la pared eran más delgadas, revelando piel. A partes la pared parecía sangrar un curioso líquido gris.

Finalmente y luego de lo que parecían horas. Shisk llegó a una abertura. Era un cuarto oscuro, tan grande que Shisk no podía ver el otro extremo. Sin embargo podía ver a la distancia el brillo de los Geth.

Parecían estar sobre algo que se encontraba en llamas. Shisk asumía que era el dispositivo.

Antes de que Shisk pudiera hacer nada, su Omni-Herramienta se activó.

" _Ubicación confirmada, este es el centro de la nave. Despliega la Esfera Leviatán ahora"._

Shisk olfateó mientras un tentáculo que sostenía un orbe plateado aparecía, la voz de Shepard resonó en su oído mientras colocaba el Orbe en el suelo y lo rodaba hacia los Geth. Entonces Shisk disparó.

No eran muchos, pero preferiría si no estuvieran ahí.

Justo después de que Shisk diera el primer disparo, el orbe creció y un extraño, pero no molesto sentimiento lo embargó.

La pelea se había terminado, todo lo que quedaba era matar a todo lo que estuviera fuera de la influencia de los orbes, como los Geth.

Con unos cuantos disparos, los Geth habían caído. Al ver que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Shisk se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el dispositivo. Dio una breve mirada al orbe que había crecido, para ver que ahora de alguna forma flotaba en el aire, pero lo ignoró. En vez caminó hacia el identificador.

No había mucho del dispositivo además de un montón de maquinaria rota y derretida. Esperando que quizás algo útil quedara entre la chatarra, activó su Omni-Herramienta y la pasó por encima del dispositivo unas cuantas veces. Hizo algunos sonidos antes de que la voz de un Geth le hablara.

" _No hay datos recuperables"._

Apagó su Omni-Herramienta y miró al dispositivo, justo antes de partirlo por la mitad con sus Omni-Garras. No cambiaría nada, pero era catártico y terapéutico.

* * *

Shepard miró mientras los Recolectores morían o se agarraban la cabeza adoloridos. Era interesante que el resto de enemigos eran afectados por la misma cosa que liberaba a los Recolectores, solo que no los calmaba.

Comenzó cuando la Banshee gritara de forma muy humana y comenzara a destrozarse con sus propias garras. Eran libres, y no podían soportarlo. Algunos estaban demasiado enloquecidos e intentaron atacar todo a su alcance, esperando detener el dolor que no se iba. Aunque tenían acceso a armamento avanzado no lo usaron. Esto era primitivo, igual a un animal, desesperado. Usaban dientes y garras para destrozarse a sí mismos y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a su alcance. Siempre gritando y llorando y cuando ya no podían gritar más, solo hacían un sonido rasposo que podría haber sido un grito, pero ahora solo era señal de su tortura.

Shepard no podía manejarlo y los ayudó a terminarlo. No sabía que era tan diferente entre ellos y los Recolectores que los hacía reaccionar así, pero no le gustaba el sufrimiento. A nadie en Blacklight le gustaba.

Mientras terminó su tormento, aun estaba completamente consciente de lo que Shisk veía, pues la llevaba puesta después de todo, como armadura, pero la llevaba a fin de cuentas.

Incluso si sus enemigos morían, esto se sentía como una victoria muy vacía. Cada objetivo secundario había sido logrado. Habían tomado la nave, desplegado las Esferas Leviatán y liberado a los Recolectores, pero no consiguieron el identificador, la principal razón por la que habían venido aquí en primer lugar.

Miró a Kaiden quien igualmente se veía como los Recolectores que habían sobrevivido miraban a sus alrededores en un estado de confusión. Muchos veían sus manos, manos que no eran de ellos, sino garras de un extraño.

Shepard pensaba que debía ser traumatizante.

A la Evolucionada le gustaba el brillo verde etéreo que provenía de los esclavos despertados a la libertad. Era una luz calmante, reconfortante. La vieron y ella simplemente asintió.

Ninguno sabía mucho del comportamiento Proteano, ya que no quedaba ningún Proteano, pero le daba gusto que tuvieran algo en común y con una sonrisa les devolvió el gesto.

* * *

 **NA:** Ante de que alguien diga lago sobre las barreras no siendo capaces de detener armamento de energía, el códice en las capacidades de los Segadores dicen que el armamento especialmente diseñado para dañar escudos solo es útil cuando se está suficientemente cerca de uno.

Así que sabiendo eso, hice un rápido viaje a los foros de Spacebattles donde algunas teorías de cómo funcionan las barreras cinéticas ayudan a explicar las cosas.

Aquí va el resumen de lo que leí.

Puedes discutir que las barreras cinéticas de los Segadores son de alguna forma distintas a las que usan los demás, pero al final del día siguen siendo barreras cinéticas, así que aun podemos llegar a la conclusión de que esas barreras pueden ofrecer algo de protección contra armamento de energía bajo las circunstancias correctas. Además las mecánicas del modo de juego muestran que las barreras de hecho funcionan contra el rifle de partículas Proteano. La pregunta es cómo.

Muchos fics usan las armas de energía como kriptonita de barreras cinéticas y claro que puede ser el caso, pero parece que no son tan débiles como todos piensan. Quizás no son tan efectivas, pero parecen funcionar.

De acuerdo al códice las barreras cinéticas solo son inútiles en extremos de temperatura, toxinas y radiación. Así que veamos cómo son las cosas en el armamento usado en Mass Effect.

Primero están los láseres. Son esencialmente un arma que concentra radiación en un punto muy pequeño, así que esos están fuera ya que las barreras cinéticas no detienen la radiación. Sigamos.

Escopetas de plasma Geth. De acuerdo al _lore_ hacen daño a través de extremos de temperatura y una sobrecarga eléctrica. Tiene sentido ya que las barreras cinéticas usan corriente eléctrica para crear la barrera y energía electromagnética como una forma de radiación.

Ahora, armamento de plasma, probablemente conducen el plasma usando un campo electromagnético para contener el plasma. El campo se dispersa y toda la energía es liberad.

Como una nota al margen algo que encuentro en el FanFiction de Mass Effect. Puede que no sea tan bueno en física o biología, pero incluso yo sé que el plasma no es un arma de energía como muchos fics te llevan a creer, ya que el plasma es el cuarto estado de agregación de la materia. La materia tiene masa, por lo tanto el plasma tiene masa, pero como se dice antes, todo ese calor aun puede pasar a través de la barrera y hacer mucho daño. Normalmente no es un gran problema mientras esté sen un ambiente con aire, ya que el calor del plasma te matará. Pero muchos fics tienen naves espaciales usando cañones de plasma, lo cual es muy irritante ya que el plasma sería inútil en el vacío del espacio donde no hay aire, porque es el ESPACIO.

Vale, suficiente con la perorata.

Ahora, los rifles de partículas disparan partículas atómicas o subatómicas a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz, pero no disparan calor o radiación, son solo un efecto secundario rayo de partículas.

Si las barreras cinéticas funcionan a través de una interpretación de los campos de efecto de masa repulsivos (i.e. Masa Negativa) entonces un campo fuerte puede detener la mayoría de armamento a través de el uso de la gravedad para dispersar los rayos de armas de energía o sus efectos.

Mi fuerte es la biología, no la física, así que no sé cómo va esto, pero para mí suena como si tuviera sentido. Las barreras cinéticas son muy efectivas contra balas y significativamente menos efectivas (pero aun parcialmente efectivas) contra armamento de energía, dependiendo de qué estés usando y qué tanta fuerza tenga la barrera.


	36. Volviendo al juego

**NT:** Se necesita decir esto. Al parecer mi pequeña perorata tuvo un efecto inusual el último capítulo y ahora la gente parece creer que no estaba al tanto de que el Sol está hecho de plasma. Apuntar al Sol y decir que es exactamente lo mismo que un relámpago de plasma es como decir que un bebé geco y decir que es lo mismo que Godzilla. Prosigamos.

Una lección muy rápida sobre el calor y el espacio.

En la Tierra el calor viaja por conducción, convección y radiación. EN el espacio la conducción y la convección son casi inexistentes. Así que todo el calor en el vacío generado por el plasma sería por la radiación, porque todo lo demás prácticamente sería dispersado por el casco de la nave y el daño hecho sería despreciable.

Así que sí, una nave espacial recibirá un montón de radiación. Sin embargo y a menos que me pierda de algo, estoy bastante seguro que en la actualidad nuestro nivel de tecnología no estaría ni cerca de los niveles de protección con el que **todas** las naves de Mass Effect han sido construidas, porque la radiación quemaría los dispositivos electrónicos. Si las naves en Mass Effect no fueran construidas con ello en mente, me cuestionaría cómo es que siquiera funcionan. Las naves ya tienen protecciones pasivas de radiación con la materia que compone el casco y también deberían tener protecciones activas generadas por campos magnéticos.

Sí, no soy tan bueno en física como en biología, pero sé lo suficiente.

El plasma es un arma patética en el vacío.

En la atmósfera por otro lado, DERRITE.

Y no me gusta derretirme.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Volviendo al juego**

Loa Recolectores Despertados se probaron como un recurso invaluable para averiguar todo sobre el Crucero Recolector, ahora llamada la Nave Colmena. Actualmente la nave estaba en órbita alrededor del planeta Júpiter, mirando los enormes constructos biológicos que devoraban elementos y químicos útiles de la masa del gigante de gas. Considerando la reputación de los Recolectores, era demasiado peligroso que estuvieran en Shanxi donde cualquiera que llevara un cargo genético vería la nave y le diría a la gente equivocada.

Actualmente los Geth estaban purgando la nave de programas herejes y trampas en un esfuerzo de averiguar el destino de la nave. Claro que los Geth Herejes fueron rápidos en intentar eliminar los datos que pudieran. De acuerdo a varios Geth aliados con Blacklight, los Herejes eran mucho más celosos de su deber que antes, muchos yendo a aterradores extremos de destruir tantos datos como pudieran, incluso al costo e más programas de los que habían sido perdidos desde la Guerra del Alba.

Los Geth aliados con Blacklight encontraban este comportamiento perturbador.

Además de eso, la nave estaba en proceso de recibir grandes cambios ya que cualquier parte orgánica estaba siendo reemplazada por el equivalente de Blacklight. Los Recolectores Despertados podían usar la nave, pero en conjunto con Blacklight y los Geth, les permitía más control sobre la nave de lo que debería ser posible.

Los Soldados y Obreros Rachni eran una vista común a bordo de la nave ya que ayudaban a reconstruirla.

La nave sería la más grande arma en control de Blacklight, su propia versión del _Destiny Ascension_. Creada por Segadores y Recolectores, mejorada por Recolectores Despertados, Geth, Rachni y Blacklight.

Los Enjambres de Buscadores dentro de la nave fueron altamente aceptados y bajo el control de los Recolectores, sobre todo del General quien estaba atravesando muchos procesos que removerían cualquier cosa que permitiera a los Segadores retomar el control.

Para este punto la nave era básicamente miles de millones de toneladas de biomasa creciendo alrededor de la estructura básica. Cinco largos tentáculos envolvían la nave, los cuales terminaban en órganos sensoriales que también servían como armas capaces de desplegar ataques bióticos con precisión, incluso en el vacío del espacio.

Blacklight había intentado recrear el mismo material que hacía que la puerta más resistente del universo tardara horas en derretirse, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que estuviera hecha o cómo la habían hecho. La maldita cosa usaba aleaciones que no deberían ser tan resistentes como lo eran y no podían deducir por qué parecía una era fusión impía entre metal y roca, pero Blacklight adaptó gruesas placas de biomasa de varios metros de espesor con una hechura intrincada para hacer el resultado tan fuerte como Blacklight era capaz.

No era una gran mejora, pero sin duda era la nave más fuerte en posesión de Blacklight. Más pequeña que muchos acorazados, pero funcionaba también como una nave de carga y tenía la habilidad de producir inmediatamente pústulas infectadas para desplegar Bionaves más pequeñas.

Fibras nerviosas pequeñas y un Cerebro Colmena cuidadosamente oculto funcionaban en conjunto con Programación Geth a través de un sistema en el que los Geth podían comunicarse con Blacklight a través de impulsos eléctricos desde la maquinaria hacia los componentes biológicos. Era un método crudo, pero efectivo para que los Geth 'hablaran' con Blacklight a velocidades comparables a las de una computadora.

El rifle de partículas de los Recolectores había sido interesante, pero finalmente ineficiente. Apenas era una mejora sobre armamento cinético. Lo bastante débil para ser dispersado a suficiente distancia por escudos cinéticos, su principal ventaja parecía ser que no necesitaba de líneas de suministro para tener munición.

El cómo las barreras cinéticas dispersaban la energía era algo interesante. Los Geth parecían tener que tenía que ver con un efecto gravitatorio. Blacklight había visto que una Asari había usado una singularidad biótica contra un Krogan, así que por qué no.

Aunque luego de unos momentos de fuego sostenido el rayo atravesaba algo que le daba más poder al daño por un margen notorio. El problema es que la maldita cosa se sobrecalentaba, pero los Geth habían hecho milagros antes y apreciaban mucho el arma.

Aun así era un arma que no podía ser ignorada.

Todo en todo, Blacklight, los Geth y Rachni, la Thoriana y los Recolectores, los despreciados de la galaxia, habían encontrado que era un arma muy buena cuando la guerra finalmente estallara, y claro que estallaría.

* * *

' _Los Segadores parecen odiarnos más de lo que creíamos en un inicio. Están considerando activamente a esa situación como una guerra en vez de una Cosecha. Los bastardos de hecho se adaptan'._

' **No es algo sin precedentes, se han adaptado antes. Los Recolectores eran Proteanos y son muy diferentes de cualquier otra criatura que alguna vez hayan desarrollado. Crearon a los Guardianes de la Ciudadela de cosas que han no habían alcanzado del todo el espacio. Han llevado a cabo ingeniería genética en el pasado'.**

' _ **Los Rachni somos inmunes a lo que llaman Bloodtox. Esta biología alterada no nos afectara. Los ayudaremos en esta empresa. Aunque es perturbador'.**_

' _Necesitamos averiguar cómo es que los Segadores pusieron las manos sobre el Bloodtox y cómo lo hicieron tan potente. El hecho de que esas criaturas hayan tenido modificado su ADN con Bloodtox los hace imposibles de consumir, no importa que eso debería ser imposible. El hecho de que hayan creado órganos capaces de producirlo para poderlo escupir en forma líquida hace peores las cosas'_.

' **Quizás cuando los Geth decodifiquen la información dentro de la nave seamos capaces de averiguarlo'.**

' _Al menos ahora tenemos prueba de que los Segadores existen. Los Geth están compilando la evidencia para nosotros. Aria tendrá que convencer a Tevos, y a través de ella al resto del Consejo'_

' **Incluido Jobol'.**

' _Desafortunadamente así es. Aunque si lo pensamos los Segadores son un enemigo en común. No importa qué, también son enemigos de Jobol. El viejo dicho de que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo puede no ser del todo útil, pero al menos Jobol tendrá algo nuevo en qué trabajar, en vez de sus ideas fascistas.'_

' _ **¿Entonces qué es lo que sigue?'**_

' _Tenemos que reunir más aliados. Los Rachni y la Thoriana son eficientes. Los Geth están trabajando con nosotros. Los Vorcha se unen. Los Recolectores han despertado y Aria nos ha prestado sus fuerzas. Aun tenemos cosas que hacer. Los Quarianos pueden ser difíciles, pero los hemos ayudado con el Medigel creado por Neo-Gentek. Podrían escucharnos. Los Batarianos están avanzando hacia un mejor sistema, aunque es un proceso lento. ¿Quizás los Krogan?_

De pronto, dentro de la colmena. Alex habló.

'Creo que deberíamos seguir con el asunto de los Batarianos. He visto suficiente esclavitud con lo Recolectores y demás criaturas para durante una vida'.

' **Que así sea. Al menos hasta que la máquina Geth decodifique la información dentro de la nave Recolectora'.**

' _ **De acuerdo'**_

' _De acuerdo'._

* * *

' _Entonces'_ dijo Chakwas. _'¿Cómo has estado, Shisk'._

Chakwas estaba completamente consciente de cómo estaba Shisk, después de todo tenía la Mente Colmena. Aun así, sentía que de alguna forma debía preguntar.

"Bien".

Shisk tenía que admitir que, tanto como había llegado a apreciar a Shepard, extrañaba a Chakwas. Era bueno tenerla de vuelta ya que Shepard tenía que hacer algo en Omega. Shisk no estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaba planeando en hacer alguien tan excéntrico, pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba en casa.

Shisk nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar los horribles aromas, las gigantescas enredaderas con espinas o los flujos de lava perpetuos, pero los extrañaba. Ver a sus hermanos trabajando juntos, algo opuesto a arrebatarse los recursos, era un buen cambio de paso.

Tomando un profundo respiro, saltó para saludar a su gente, quienes estaban trabajando, construyendo en vez de destruir. Era surrealista, pero bienvenido. Era algo que Shisk nunca pensó ver en su entera vida.

Y estaba feliz.

* * *

Susurros, siempre susurros.

Rasgan la mente con palabras repetitivas que se incrustan más y más en el subconsciente. Dentro de las neuronas alteradas de su cerebro, hablan y dicen y gritan y aúllan y rugen y profieren y lo peor de todo, _susurran_.

' **SON NUESTROS. OBEDEZCAN. SON NUESTROS. OBEDEZCAN'.**

Y así una y otra vez, ad infinitum, nunca cesando el demencial mantra del sometimiento y la esclavitud. ¿De verdad podría llamarse esclavo si uno solo seguía las órdenes con la vana esperanza de terminar los susurros?

Era fácil escuchar, tan fácil seguirlas, porque cuando cada neurona de tu mente había sida alterada para escuchar las palabras y solo las palabras, se volvía todo lo que conocías. No pensabas, ellos pensaban por ti. Tú obedecías, porque quizás... solo _quizás_ dejarían de hablar.

A veces te hacían sufrir dolor como un incentivo extra.

Sin embargo, el General Recolector, por primera vez en muchos milenios, ignoró el mantra mientras el calmante sentimiento del orbe lo embargaba. El Proteano que una ve había sido había sido demolido, roto, reducido. Ahora este nuevo ser era lo que quedaba, no solo en cuerpo, sino en mente. Lo que fuera, no, quien una vez había sido ahora se había ido, pero los recuerdos permanecían.

Tenían que permanecer.

El dolor, la tortura y los tres veces malditos _susurros_ pronto se irían. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que Blacklight los removiera.

 **ERES TAN TONTO. TE CORTARÁN. TE DESOLLARÁN. SE ALIMENTARÁN DE TI.**

Ignoró los susurros. Los Segadores no lo tendrían y si estaban en lo cierto, que así fuera. Todo lo que quedaba de él era una cáscara en forma de insecto.

Tenía demasiadas extremidades, demasiadas piernas, y se sentía mal.

No tenía dedos, boca, nada que de lo que una vez había sido permanecía. Pero estaba bien, él estaba con quien lo ayudaba. Incluso si el sonido en su oído estaba en lo cierto y se alimentaban de él, al menos todo terminaría.

 **NOS PERTENECES.**

Yo me pertenezco a mí. No soy de ustedes. No soy de ustedes. No soy de ustedes. Nunca volveré a ser de ustedes.

Lo repitió como un mantra mientras los susurros se hacían más y más tenues.

Si hubiera tenido boca, habría sonreído.

Si tan solo tuviera una boca.

* * *

Garlen se puso de pie entre la multitud mientras sostenía las hojas de té Batariano entre sus garras. Era raro que estuviera en el pueblo sin su amo, pero ocurría cada cierto tiempo. Se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza una vez más, donde se encontraba el implante. De verdad odiaba el implante.

Garlen esperó con paciencia mientras los Batarianos hacían sus cosas del día a día, muchos acompañados por un esclavo. Garlen miró con poco interés, al menos hasta que vio a un Salariano. Uno que parecía ver a los demás ir y venir con interés. Garlen pensó que tenía la mirada de un esclavo, pero algo estaba mal. Estaba parado un poco demasiado recto, como si no tuviera ningún sentido de sometimiento.

Por el tiempo que Garlen había sido un esclavo, podía decir con convicción que era raro no ver esa mirada en otro esclavo y usualmente los que tenían esa mirada eran los primeros en devolver el golpe, algo que llevaría a sus muertes.

Una sentencia de muerte Batariano no era llevada con rapidez, era lenta, hecha con venenos debilitantes que, por lo que Garlen había escuchado, causaban que el sentenciado se retorciera violentamente de dolor mientras sangraba de cada orificio, todo mientras las toxinas le derretían las entrañas. Era común que ocurrieran múltiples ejecuciones de esclavos ambiciosos o incluso Batarianos criminales, que eran celebradas en público como una lección para aquellos que pensaban en cambiar el delicado balance de poder que tenían los amos.

Ver a un esclavo pararse erguido y mirar alrededor sin que le importara el mundo era algo bastante inusual. Ponía a Garlen alerta.

Sus sentidos le gritaban que algo iba a suceder, que este Salariano era parte de alguna revuelta, algo no tan raro de ver, pero definitivamente algo que querías evitar si valorabas tu propia vida. Apretó las hojas de té un poco más tan pronto como el Salariano vio los varios intercomunicadores alineados en las calles.

¿Por qué? Garlen no lo sabía y esperaba poder largarse del lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tusar vio mientras el esclavo Turiano apretaba el paso. Evidentemente se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. No era importante. Su enlace con los Muchos le decía que las cosas estaban en su sitio.

La idea no había sido una decisión de la mayoría y la Thoriana no estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero la minoría y, sorprendentemente, los Rachni, pensaban que era una buena idea para diseminar algo de esperanza. Sin duda los Batarianos lo odiarían, pero se aseguraron de que ninguna evidencia quedara de lo que sucedería en unos momentos.

Tusar sonrió mientras escuchó el tono de los intercomunicadores.

"Que la libertad llame" dijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Ni los esclavistas o sus siervos se sobresaltaron cuando los comunicadores se activaron, se detuvieron para escuchar lo que se reprodujera. Muchos de los Batarianos de alta Casta sabían que este no era sino otra herramienta de la Hegemonía. Una forma demasiada efectiva y eficiente de esparcir su propaganda.

Fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando en vez de un discurso pregrabado apareciera, comenzó a sonar una canción. Una cuyas letras hacían a muchos de los esclavistas congelarse.

" _My home world, tis of thee,_

 _Stronghold of Slavery, of thee we sing;_

 _Land where Our brothers died,_

 _Where the slaves rights deride,_

 _From every planet side, thy deeds shall ring!"_

Era una canción escabrosa, hecha en una nota menor que resonaba a través de las ciudades Batarianas como un grito de protesta. Una canción de esperanza para los esclavos, incluso si solo duraba por unos instantes.

" _It comes, the joyful day._

 _When tyranny's proud sway, stern as the grave,_

 _Shall to the ground be hurl'd,_

 _And freedom's flag, unhurl'd,_

 _Shall wave throughout the world, O'er every slave"_.

Los esclavos se quedaron pasmados mientras escuchaban las palabras. Palabras que les daban una chispa de esperanza, una pequeña, pero una chispa a fin de cuentas. Una que pronto estallaría y se convertiría en un infierno.

" _Trump of glad Jubilee!_

 _Echo o'er land and see freedom for all,_

 _Let the glad tidings come,_

 _And every race, now numb,_

 _feel freedoms joyful hum, as Slavery falls!"_

Mientras tanto en las cámaras del Alto Consejo de la Hegemonía Batariana, los ocupantes escuchaban la canción.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los Consejeros se pusiera de pie.

"¿De quién es la responsabilidad de vigilar los comunicadores?" preguntó con calma.

El resto temblaba con miedo.

* * *

"¿Sabes, Nel? A menudo me pregunto si alguna cosa de verdad tiene un significado. Nacer, vivir y morir. Hace la vida tan... frívola. Imagina por un segundo, pensando que la vida no tiene propósito, que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, los únicos que te detienen son quienes dizque tienen una autoridad superior, quienes hablan sobre morales y virtudes como si fuera algo que admirarse".

Saleon se reclinó mientras veía a Nel, el Varren gigante miraba mientras Saleon contemplaba el conjunto de jeringa ante él.

"Las Asari son las peores. Es sutil para algunas, directo con otras, pero todas tienen ese sentimiento en ellas, como si fueran mejores que tú, y nada que digas o hagas puede convencerlas de algo distinto. Tienen esta idea de que son la Piedra Roseta cultural de la galaxia, una raza que debe ser admirada por su gracia y sabiduría. De hecho están tan podridas por dentro como cualquier puta callejera. Sus largas vidas no significan nada ¿Qué son mil años ante el universo?"

Saleon gruñó mientras extendía su mano y tomaba una de las agujas. La miró con cuidado, sosteniéndola con ternura, casi con amor.

"Los Turianos son igual de malos, arrogantes como solo ellos. Van y hablan sobre su honor y entrenamiento y habilidad. ¿A dónde los ha llevado eso? A la mayoría les da una tumba prematura y trauma mental. ¿Qué hay de honorable en ello? Los afortunados se alzan entre las filas de soldados para perpetuar el ciclo, algunos terminan en cama el resto de sus días, durmiendo en su propia inmundicia".

Saleon miró a la cámara, donde se encontraba su más reciente sujeto. Completamente indistinguible de cualquier otro Salariano. Al menos eso pensaba Saleon.

"Y luego está mi pueblo, de vida corta, demasiado corta para vivirse. Es una broma, se nos ha dado un intelecto que ninguna especie puede igualar y tenemos un tiempo limitado para hacer uso de él. Somos vistos como frágiles y traidores. Una especie de espías, saboteadores y asesinos. No somos confiados ¿Por qué confiarían en nosotros? Somos vistos como una inquisición".

Saleon miró de vuelta a la aguja en su mano antes de ponerse de pie y caminar por el cuarto. Ne lo siguió. Saleon estaba ante el vidrio de lo que parecía ser un Salariano. La cosa miró a Saleon.

"Sorprendente. Mira esto, Nel. No hay decoloración de la piel, mutaciones obvias, todo se ve normal".

El Varren olfateó la cosa, la cual fulminaba a Saleon con la mirada.

"Bastardo".

"Sí, desde tu perspectiva supongo que lo soy. No estamos aquí para hablar. Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer. Sorpréndeme, 171".

El Salariano fulminó a Saleon con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

"171, me estoy poniendo impaciente" dijo Saleon, devolviendo la mirada.

"Tengo nombre, psicópata misántropo, excusa de forma de vida con base de carbón, vete y muere en un ¿AAAAAHHHHH!"

Chispas de electricidad causaron que el sujeto cayera y se retorciera mientras gritaba.

"Vaya, debilidad a la electricidad. Tiene sentido. Blacklight tiene un poco de debilidad a lo mismo. Tengo que mantenerlo en mente, ahora examínate y vemos de lo que eres capaz".

Las chispas se detuvieron y el Salariano respiró profundamente. Dándole la espalda a Saleon, el Salariano se puso de rodillas y respiró con dificultad.

"171".

De pronto y de forma inesperada, la cabeza del sujeto se giró parra mirar directamente detrás de sí. Saleon sonrió.

"Puedes girar la cabeza 180 grados. Tendré que mirar tu estructura ósea más tarde" dijo Saleon mientras hacía una nota en su Omni-Herramienta.

El Salariano se puso de pie, girando su cuerpo mientras su cabeza permanecía mirando a Saleon. Saltó al vidrio y comenzó a golpearlo con furia. Saleon miró con poco interés antes de girarse hacia el Varren gigante a su lado.

"¿Lo ves, Nel? Es por esto que hago lo que hago. Nadie coopera, ¿Cuánto más simple sería todo si todos tuvieran una mente?"

La electricidad volvió y el Salariano cayó.

"Preferiblemente mi mente".

Saleon hizo más notas en su Omni-Herramienta, sin ponerle atención a la cosa que se retorcía en la jaula.

"Tendremos que mantener un ojo sobre este. Te encontraré otro para comer hoy, Nel. Sé que tienes hambre" dijo Saleon mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la bestia, quien ronroneó.

"¡MORIRÁS LENTAMENTE, SÁDICO BASTARDO!"

Saleon volvió la mirada y observó que el sujeto estaba en el techo, arrastrándose en él como una araña. Asintió mientras hacía otra nota.

"Tendré que refinar el sistema de seguridad para administrar electrochoques a través de cada superficie, aun así esto podría ser útil".

Las paredes a cada lado de la celda se abrieron, revelando un par de grandes brazos robóticos. El sujeto dentro fue capaz de doblarse de forma nada natural para escapar de su agarre. Probó que era muy flexible y ágil. Entonces, uno de los brazos lo agarró. Rápidamente el otro brazo sacó una jeringa y le sacó una muestra de sangre. Fue interesante que el sujeto era muy resbaloso, capaz de deslizarse y apretarse para escapar del agarre del robot. Saleon notó que cuando su cuerpo se estiraba, sus extremidades se alargaban y se hacían más delgados.

"Es claramente un éxito, Nel".

Saleon sonrió mientras se acercaba a un lado de la mesa donde el brazo depositaba la muestra. La examinó por un momento antes de asentir.

"Vamos, Nel, salgamos de aquí. Quemaremos al sujeto después, justo ahora tenemos los primeros frutos de nuestra labor".

* * *

 **Jodiendo a Aria 2: Bugalú eléctrico.**

Shepard, Kaiden y Ashley estaban de vuelta en Omega, pero al mismo tiempo estaban admirando la Nave Colmena a través de la Mente Colmena que compartían.

"Me gusta".

"Aun creo que Kraken habría sido mejor nombre que Nave Colmena" dijo Shepard.

"Es un cliché" dijo Kaiden.

Shepard se volvió hacia su banjo.

"¿Y Nave Colmena no lo es?"

"Touché".

"Gesundheit".

Kaiden suspiró.

"¿No era mío el banjo?" preguntó Ashley.

"Pensé que la guitarra era tuya" dijo Shepard.

Ashley pensó por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Los recuerdos compartidos hacen que la propiedad se mucho mas difícil de lo que debe ser. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con la guitarra".

"AL menos hasta que olvidas qué le pertenecía a quien. Es por lo que yo no soy dueño de nada" dijo Kaiden mientras se ocupaba leyendo las noticias en su Omni-Herramienta.

"Bueno, eres aburrido" dijo Shepard.

"Y ahora tú eres hombre. ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con nada?"

"Nada en absoluto. Solo siento que tenía que decirlo para la hipotética audiencia de comedia de situación que nos observa"

"... ¿Idiota?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kaiden.

"Dije que nuestra Mente Colmena hace que todos tengamos el tiempo perfecto para hacer bromas, tú sabes tanto como el resto e nosotros que todos somos los personajes más divertidos de una comedia de situación. Yo no dije nada de vivir en una comedia de situación hipotética".

Kaiden sonrió.

"Lo sé, y tú sabes que lo sé".

Shepard sonrió.

"Creo que lo entiende".

"Vaya, sí que debemos estar confundiendo a los chicos de Aria que están siendo pagados para escuchar esto" dijo Ashley.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Mierda, nos encontraron".

"¡Cada quien se defiende solo!"

"¡SIÉNTENSE!"

El Batariano quien ya sabía que Blacklight los dejaba escuchar suspiró ante la reacción de los dos chicos nuevos quienes estaban teniendo un ataque de pánico al haber sido descubiertos.

"¡Pero señor!"

"Dije que se sienten".

"Pero".

El Batariano lo fulminó con la mirada, casi como si intentara matarlos con la Miara de la Muerte Aria®. Cuatro ojos fulminándote con la mirada hacían bien el trabajo de intimidarte. Quizás así era como se sentía Aria cada vez que abría la boca. Decidió no decir nada y esperar que lo estúpido se le pasara.

Shepard se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de Ash.

"Jode a Aria es un juego para este punto. Aunque no se desquicia, sabe que sería inútil".

Ashley se encogió de hombros.

"Me pregunto por qué aun tiene gente haciendo vigilancia".

"No sé y no me importa".

Ashley suspiró. Lo cierto es que hasta que los Geth pudieran deducir la ruta del Crucero Recolector, estaban efectivamente estancados.

"Entonces, Shep. ¿Dueling Banjos?"

"¡No! No estoy seguro de poder escuchar esa canción de nuevo sin recordar a ese Elcor intentar bailar".

"Eso fue trumático" dijo Ash mientras rasgaba las cuerdas del banjo.

"Ese pobre Hanar".

"Y el Volus".

"No se olviden del Krogan. Nunca pensé que vería a un Krogan llorar".

Kaiden tembló.

"Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Shepard se llevó la mano a la mandíbula antes de encogerse de hombros.

"¿Qué te parece una batalla usando nuestros instrumentos como armamento?"

"Estoy dentro" dijo Ashley mientras alzaba su banjo.

Shepard esgrimió su guitarra como si fuera una espada.

"Le da un nuevo significado a _Dueling Banjos_ " dijo Kaiden mientras seguía leyendo las noticias.

Y así comenzó la batalla.

Los dos tipos que escuchaban finalmente habían logrado calmarse luego de enterarse que no serían absorbidos en una enorme Mente Colmena, pero aun así encontraban esto muy confuso. Se miraron mientras parpadeaban antes de girarse hacia su jefe, quien se veía muy aburrido.

"Señor... ¿Es este un comportamiento normal de Blacklight?"

"Sí claro. Bienvenidos a Omega".

"De verdad es extraño" dijo el Turiano.

El guardia Batariano de Aria asintió antes de hablar.

"Uno de ustedes tiene que informarle a Aria cuando terminen".

"Es un cruel y retorcido hombre, señor. ¿Cómo duerme en la noche?" preguntó el Turiano aterrado.

Ignorando el comentario, el Batariano gruñó antes de mirar al otro tipo. Un Salariano. Se encogió de hombros, no decía mucho, así que no era exactamente útil. Ambos se veían nerviosos, pero el Turiano le debía créditos. Sería una pena que muriera antes de que le pagara.

"Tú" dijo apuntando al Salariano quien tembló.

"Ve con Aria ahora".

"¡OH GRACIAS, ESPÍRITUS! Es un santo, señor, demasiado bueno para este mundo mortal. Nombraré a mis hijos en su honor... ¿Cómo se llama de todas formas?" preguntó el Turiano con alivio.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó el Salarino.

"Dije, VE".

Sin decir otra palabra, el Salariano salió del cuarto corriendo más rápido de lo que ninguno de su especie lo hubiera hecho antes. Sin embargo no fue con Aria, sino a los muelles a tomar una nave que estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a donde fuera sin hacer preguntas. Había visto furiosa a Aria, no valía la pena.

Al final fue el Turiano quien le dio las noticias a Aria.

Sobrevivió.

Apenas.

Luego del recuento de daños, Aria miró a los dos Individuos ante ella, cada uno con una sonrisa de demente.

"¿Por qué me odian?"

Shepard fue el primero en hablar.

"Awww. No te odiamos, Aria. De hecho, has sido nuestra fuente primaria de entretenimiento los últimos meses".

"Saben que puedo ordenarle a todos aquí que los exterminen ¿Verdad?"

"Pero no lo harás. Si lo haces, entonces pierdes. Y lo sabes".

"Los odio a todos".

Shepard sonrió.

"Pero odias más a los Segadores ¿No es cierto?"

"..."

La sonrisa de Shepard desapareció.

"¿Aria?"

"¡Estoy pensando!"

Era algo bastante desconcertante.

"No es como si hubiéramos matado a nadie" dijo Ash.

"Destruyeron una tienda, una muy linda tienda que vendía buen licor".

"No, no lo hicimos" dijo Ash.

"Sí, además no debería haberse puesto en nuestro camino" dijo Shepard.

"Vamos, Shep. De verdad..."

"Oh sí. Quiero decir... no, ¡no lo hicimos! ¡No puedes probar nada!"

Aria suspiró.

"¡Destruyeron mi tienda favorita!"

"No está tan mal".

"Lo suficiente para no poder embriagarme hasta perder la conciencia en semanas- Era el único sitio que vendía buena mierda por aquí" dijo Aria antes de suspirar.

La Asari se refregó los ojos con cansancio mientras veía a los dos Evolucionados ante ella. Comenzaba a preguntarse cómo es que la única regla en Omega era tan fácilmente ignorada. Se preguntaba a quién había encabronado para merecer este trato... ahora que lo pensaba, Aria había enfurecido a **MUCHA** gente en su larga vida. Quizás el karma por fin la estaba alcanzando.

"Vale... Esto es lo que va a pasar. Van a arreglar esa tienda y la van a dejar como estaba, con todo y licor, y cuando todo esto termine voy a tener un buen trago. Si no, iré a Shanxi y personalmente voy a BOMBARDEAR CON ARMAS NUCLEARES DESDE LA ÓRBITA EL MALDITO PLANETA. ¡AL CARAJO CON LA LEY DEL CONSEJO!"

Shepard y Ash se miraron.

"Sabes que absorbimos bacterias que se alimentan de radiación ¿Verdad? Estaríamos bien".

Los ojos de Aria temblaron.

"¡VOY A JODERLOS POR EL CRÁNEO! A JODER SU MALDITO PLANETA HASTA LA EXTINCIÓN! Y A MEARME SOBRE LAS PUTAS CENIZAS!"

"Vaya" dijo Shepard mientras se lo imaginaba.

Ash, al ver que el temblor en los ojos de Aria se aceleraba, decidió que era el momento de detener la locura antes de que Aria hiciera algo demasiado Aria.

"Eh, bueno. Arreglaremos la tiendita. Lo prometo" dijo Ash.

"Bien".

"Me gusta eso de tiendita" dijo Shepard con extraño entusiasmo.

Ashley asintió.

"Nada demasiado lujoso, claro. Solo una tiendita donde la gente pueda comprar".

Aria notó un ligero acento y un tono en su habla que de verdad la ponía de nervios.

"Siento que se burlan de mí. ¿Se burlan de mí?" preguntó Aria con su mirada asesina.

"Nop. Como sea, tenemos una tienda que arreglar. Ven, compañera mía, la aventura aguarda. Allons-y" dijo Shepard mientras se giraba un poco y salía del cuarto con Ashley.

Los ojos de Aria seguían temblando.

* * *

 **NT:** Soy fan del concepto de cambio de humor, lo cual es una forma interesante de decir que el tono de una historia cambia enormemente de capítulo en capítulo o incluso entre párrafos. A veces el género mismo cambia.

Es un misterio si sigues a un detective, un _thriller_ si sigues a la víctima, o un drama psicológico si sigues al asesino.

Solo es horror si estás del lado equivocado.

No es comedia sin un elemento de tragedia.

Es divertido y ligeramente bipolar. Pero divertido a fin de cuentas.


	37. ¿Cómo?

**NT:** Hay una nota del autor demasiado larga adelante para quienes quieran saltarla.

No noté al principio por qué estaba recibiendo tantos comentarios sobre el plasma hasta este momento. Cuando alguien comentó, usando exactamente ellas palabras: 'El plasma golpea el casco' las cuales me hicieron darme cuenta del problema con mis descripciones y por qué recibí tantos comentarios y mensajes personales.

Aquí está la cosa: el plasma es inútil en el espacio gracias a las **Barreras Cinéticas.** Todo lo demás que dije fue un intento de mostrar como dichas barreras lo harían inútil. Entonces recibí muchos comentarios de gente diciéndome cosas que ya sabía, pero olvidé que el plasma no golpeará el casco de la nave, gracias a las barreras. Honestamente sentí que no necesitaba ser dicho, porque es lo que intentaba expresar, pero no lo expliqué muy bien y esa es mi culpa. Lo admito, así que dejen que vuelva a decir las cosas.

Y me disculpo, pero esto será muy largo.

Si fueran reales, las barreras cinéticas harían un arma inútil en el espacio.

Mantengan en mente que TODO lo que digo es en referencia a las barreras cinéticas siendo usadas en una nave en el vacío. No en escudos personales en gente o vehículos en la atmósfera.

El plasma tendrá un impacto cinético porque el PLASMA NO ES ENERGÍA (otro punto que intentaba expresar porque estoy harto de ver fics crossover de XCOM y Fallout). En adición, será un impacto cinético muy débil porque el plasma tiene muy, muy poca energía cinética.

De cualquier forma, las barreras cinéticas lo registrarán debido al impacto y lo bloquearán, causando que lo que fuera usado para contener el plasma sea esencialmente removido del juego. Puedes discutir en contra de esto, considerando que las barreras son de ficción, pero yo uso mis concepciones de estas. Si hay energía cinética, los escudos la bloquearán mientras se mueva a suficiente velocidad.

Una vez que la cosa que mantiene el plasma se haya removido, produciría mucho poder y energía, pero no estaría lo suficientemente cercano al casco. Debido a la ausencia de atmósfera para conducción o convección, no habría daño a la nave. En vez, la nave recibirá mucha radiación, pero la nave será protegida en su contra porque es una nave espacial.

Ningún piloto cuerdo se quedaría quieto el suficiente tiempo para permitir que la radiación atraviese los materiales de la nave. Recuerden que gracias a que el plasma tiene tan poca energía cinética, no haría mucho daño a los escudos. Así que todo de lo que se tiene que preocupar la nave es la radiación. Radiación que destruiría los equipos electrónicos.

Sin embargo, incluso los rayos gama pueden ser bloqueados por equipo electrónico (i.e. materia), la radiación de neutrones sería un problema, ya que esa mierda es MUY difícil de proteger, pero no puedes dirigir hacia donde irá la radiación, lo que significa que no tienes garantizado que golpeará ningún equipo electrónico importante. Además y a pesar de ser difícil de proteger, no es imposible, tenemos forma de protegernos contra la radiación de neutrones hoy en día, es algo crudo, siendo, sorprendentemente, el agua y el concreto efectivos; pero imagino que las especies de Mass Effect podrían hacer mucho más con su tecnología mucho más avanzada. El concreto y el agua no son realmente difíciles de conseguir.

En adición, imagino que las naves tendrán protecciones adicionales para las cosas DE VERDAD importantes como electrónicos que NO querrías querer que caigan.

Claro que probablemente podrías deshacerte de los dispositivos electrónicos, pero no hay una garantía a menos que estés lanzando cúmulos de plasma de verdad grandes, y esta es una historia de Mass Effect de cualquier forma, así que incluso si descifran todo lo que hay acerca del plasma, no van a estar lanzando trozos de plasma del tamaño de una camión de dos pisos. Este no es un fic de Fallout o XCOM donde las armas de plasma existen desde un inicio. Así que si debes informarme del plasma, toma en consideración el nivel de tecnología de la historia, por lo que nada hipotético que tome décadas o siglos de investigación para desarrollar, como lanzar soles. En el contexto de la historia, los armamentos tradicionales de Mass Effect serían MUCHO más útiles en el espacio que el plasma en cada ocasión, porque incluso si logran hacer algo (lo que probablemente no harán, ya que no me decido, y para ser honestos no quiero volver a escuchar, ver, leer o pensar en la palabra plasma en mi vida luego de la aterradora frecuencia con la que la he escuchado la última semana), aun así sería algo demasiado primitivo.

Aprecio la ayuda, de verdad. Quiero que mi historia sea precisa y cuando la gente me dan reseñas de verdad me hacen el día y me ayudan a mejorar, pero por favor, si van a decir algo para corregirme, por favor verifiquen si lo que creen que digo es en realidad lo que digo, o por lo menos si alguien ya ha dicho lo que ustedes.

Ya sé qué pasaría si el plasma lograra golpear el casco, si pudieran contenerlo lo suficiente para detonar, tan pronto como detone, el casco sufrirá daños ya que el metal de la nave permite que haya conducción. Qué tanto daño produciría esto varía, podría ser mucho, pero no importa cuánto, aun no sería tanto como si el tiro hubiera dado en el mismo lugar en la misma forma dentro de la atmósfera. Sé que no soy tan bueno con física como con biología, pero no significa que no sepa nada, solo que sé mucho más sobre biología porque es lo que estudio. Sin embargo tengo un buen entendimiento de la física. Más que suficiente para saber de lo que hablo.

También me gustaría que todos recuerden que mi historia ¡NO TIENE ARMAS DE PLASMA EN ELLA! Y que todo inició cuando explicaba mi teoría sobre el rifle de partículas. EL plasma solo fue sacado en una perorata de que eran constantemente igualadas las armas de plasma con las de energía, y no eran importantes para la historia de cualquier forma.

Mi punto siempre ha sido que el plasma apesta contra las barreras cinéticas en el espacio y tengo una tonelada de mensajes personales y reseñas sobre el tema, lo que es extraño porque mi historia no solo no tiene armas de plasma en absoluto, lo que hace irrelevante las cosas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: ¿Cómo?**

Tevos se consideraba un individuo calmado y racional, a pesar de su amistad con cierta Reina de Omega de mal temperamento. Ignorando eso, veía cada situación desde un punto de vista lógico y calmado con sabiduría conseguida por su gran edad y un toque de complacencia que dejaba a los otros verla como una amiga en vez de una adversaria. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar a todas y cada una de las súplicas de su gente y aquellos quienes estaban a su lado y por debajo de ella. No veía por encima del hombro a otros, los dejaba abrirse para ser una buena compañía. Nunca en su vida, desde convertirse en la poseedor de un asiento del Consejo había sido nada más que profesional y bien hablada.

"¡¿Qué carajo?!"

Sin embargo había una primera vez para todo.

Sparatus, cuyos ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus mandíbulas se desencajaban vio a la misma pantalla con una mirada de horror abyecto. Jobol solo miró sin emociones, sin siquiera reaccionar.

La pantalla mostraba una horrible abominación cibernética Asari que rogaba y suplicaba que le permitieran matarse, y lo peor es que se disculpaba con cada golpe que propinaba. Un Turiano cibernético arrastrado de la parte más profunda de las pesadillas peleaba a su lado y el más deforme y monstruoso Batariano que jamás hubieran visto.

Habían visto a los Recolectores, cosas que ninguno de ellos siquiera esperaba ver fuera de cuentos, quemados con fuego extraño mientras algo las tomaba. Habían visto monstruos de metal y cable pelear al lado de los Geth y Recolectores mientras _algo_ hablaba a través de ellos como si fueran marionetas.

Cuando el video terminó, los Consejeros se quedaron callados por lo que parecían horas.

"¿Qué. Fue. Eso?"

Jobol entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro mientras respiraba tan calmadamente como le era posible. El Salariano había visto muchas cosas durante su tiempo como Consejero, y nunca había esperado que algo fuera más allá de un virus pensante, pero esto estaba aterradoramente cerca.

"Pienso" dijo Jobol sin parpadear. "que hemos presenciado las entidades robóticas conocidas como Segadores, o al menos sus tropas".

"Pero. Nosotros. Ellos. Nosotros. No podemos confirmar nada. ¿Quién envió esto?" preguntó Sparatus.

"Aria de Omega lo envió personalmente" dijo Tevos sin mostrar emociones.

Jobol, por primera vez en su vida, se encogió de hombros. No sucedía muy seguido que ignorara algo.

"Tengo gente examinándolo. Quien se lo enviara a Aria era muy bueno en no revelarse. Eso dicho, lo he enviado a un grupo selecto para identificar su autenticidad. No puedo estar seguro de lo que arrojarán los resultados, pero pienso que al menos deberíamos actuar como si fuera real. Quien le diera esto a Aria pasó por muchos problemas para mostrarnos esto sin revelarse; dudo que lo hicieran como una broma enfermiza. Incluso Blacklight tiene límites".

Tevos tragó algo de bilis que amenazaba en dejar su estómago. Sparatus, por otro lado, estaba lenta, pero seguramente, recuperando la compostura.

"¿Esos Vorcha peleaban al lado de Blacklight".

"Sí" dijo Jobol con calma.

Sparatus asintió.

"Los mejores peleadores Vorcha que haya visto. Mejor de lo que esperaba de cualquier forma".

Tevos se sobó la cabeza.

"Si esto es real, entonces existe una raza de entidades cibernéticas gigantes que están empecinadas en nuestra destrucción, justo más allá del borde galáctico. Lo encuentro difícil de creer, pero... esas pobres personas. Físicamente heridas. Si esta es una broma, es la más retorcida y enferma que jamás haya pensado. No puedo imaginar una mente que pueda concebirla".

Tevos habló con un extraño monótono que ninguno de los consejeros hubieran escuchado jamás. Era bastante alarmante considerando que estaban acostumbrados a un tono profesional.

Se giró hacia Jobol.

"Jobol, nunca nos hemos visto con igualdad, nunca nos hemos llevado bien de ninguna otra forma, excepto como profesionales. No te debo nada, ni tú a mí. Pero, _necesito_ saber si esto es verdad".

Jobol volvió a ver a la pantalla ahora en blanco.

No era difícil ver que Tevos estaba estremecida. Jobol siempre había sabido que la principal contribución de la Asari al Consejo era su habilidad de apelar a la emoción tanto como a la lógica. Sin embargo ella era muy emocional, y odiaba ver sufrimiento de cualquier clase.

Con eso en mente, Jobol asintió.

* * *

' _El Consejo debería tener todo para confirmar que los Segadores son reales, los Geth se aseguraron que ninguno de los Rachni estuviera en ninguno de los videos, luego hicieron un viejo 'Todos tus datos nos pertenecen' y se los enviaron a Aria. Ella sabía qué hacer. No debería ser mucho tiempo antes de que el Consejo esté dispuesto a volver a conversar con nosotros'._

' _ **Una pena que nuestra raza se esconda como estamos forzados a hacerlo, gracias a aquellas abominaciones de la canción y de la vida'.**_

' **Más aliados serán necesarios en la cosecha en ciernes, tan pronto como los Geth encuentren todo lo que necesitamos para continuar nuestra meta de sabotear los planes de los Segadores. Es solo cuestión de tiempo'.**

' _El punto es que hemos convertido una situación estropeada en una con la que podemos trabajar, sin embargo aun estamos en la oscuridad en cuanto a lo que los Recolectores y el rumbo al que se dirigían y cómo han adquirido el Bloodtox. Nos disgusta estar desinformados'._

" _ **Conseguiremos lo que necesitamos. Por ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en los Batarianos. El cambio viene, más pronto de lo que deseamos, pero la salida de las viejas Máquinas es demasiado importante para no acelerar ciertos eventos. Los cuatro ojos están enloquecidos por las notas amarillas de la esclavitud, no la amarga nota amarilla, pero de esclavitud a fin de cuentas. Deseamos verlos liberados'.**_

' _Y los verán'._

* * *

Saleon sonrió mientras descansaba sentado. La silla metálica en la que descansaba lo mantenía firme mientras tubos y agujas estaban insertados en su piel. Máquinas hechas a medida extraían y mezclaban la sangre de su cuerpo con una mixtura del diseño del Doctor. Era una fórmula simple: una serie de proteínas, enzimas y vectores víricos artificiales diseñados para atacar partes muy específicas de su estructura genética. Entonces su sangre era devuelta a sus venas. Mientras que su fiel Nel descansaba a sus pies.

Claro que la mezcla no cambiaría mucho de la bioquímica de Saleon, de hecho incluso si examinabas su hechura genética luego de que los cambios tomaran efecto, no encontrarías nada sin saber lo que estabas buscando, e incluso si lo hacías no verías mucho, además de lo que sería considerado un defecto genético, aunque uno muy benéfico. En realidad todo lo que hacía Saleon era cimentar las bases de cambios mucho más extensos en el futuro. Aun sería Salariano, pero sería más receptivo a ciertas mutaciones en el futuro.

Saleon era muchas cosas, pero por encima de todo era cuidadoso de no cambiar muchas cosas sin estar completamente seguro de lo que sucedería. Saleon no tenía intenciones de apresurarse y hacer nada a la mitad, incluso esto era un riesgo calculado.

Las máquinas hicieron un sonido y las jeringas se retiraron.

Saleon se puso de pie y acarició a su Nel en la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro antes de borrarla cuando levantó la cabeza.

Se acercó a su trabajo, los huevos Salarianos. Moviéndose hacia su tanque contenedor, Saleon tomó los controles con cuidado mientras comenzó a introducir una mezcla en cada uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, las modificaciones de Saleon comenzaron a tomar efecto. Eran menores, más que nada deshacerse de potenciales problemas de salud y optimizar unos cuantos procesos biológicos. Lo suficiente para agregarle unos años a su vida, no muchos, pero los suficientes para que Saleon estuviera placenteramente sorprendido cuando analizara su genética más tarde.

Mientras Saleon alteraba con cuidado los controles, sus venas se hincharon y volvieron visibles y ligeramente descoloridas, pero no sentía incomodidad. Incluso mientras sus ojos se dilataban y músculos se contraían e hinchaban ligeramente.

Mientras la mezcla era agregada al primer huevo, Saleon tomó lo que para él sería su primer respiro verdadero.

Saleon vio a la pantalla mientras la fórmula era agregada a los huevos. Esta prueba era la más importante. El tejido de múltiples sujetos exitosos fue analizado antes de seleccionar con cuidado enzimas tomadas de genes muy específicos dentro de las muchas muestras. Los genes que quería habían sido aislados y entonces venía la parte divertida. Saleon había adquirido un retrovirus, no Blacklight, solo un vector retroviral estándar usado en terapia genética Salariana. Las secuencias aisladas de los muchos sujetos de pruebas Salarianos habían sido agregados al retrovirus y entonces voila- Saleon podía darle cualquier rasgo Salariano a cualquier otro Salariano con facilidad. Incluyéndose. O al menos eso pensaba.

Estos eran múltiples genes de múltiples Salarianos. En realidad no se podía saber cómo una secuencia codificada se comportaría con las partes que no eran alteradas, sin mencionar los otros genes alterados agregados.

Necesitaba probarlos en los huevos antes de que hiciera algo tan estúpido como inyectarse cualquier cosa que pudiera, literalmente, hacer lo que sea. Si podía, confiablemente, crear Salarianos solo con los rasgos que quería, entonces significaría que había diseñado una forma de alterar múltiples genes de su propia especie con seguridad, tanto drástica, como simultáneamente, sin ningún efecto secundario negativo.

Saleon _necesitaba_ encontrar una forma de alterar genes ala perfección sin impactar de forma negativa en otros genes. No por el bien de sus sujetos. En realidad no le importaban. No, él quería asegurarse que cuando se alterara, todo iría a la perfección.

Los cimientos para los sueños de divinidad de Saleon ya habían sido plasmados dentro de él y su trascendencia no estaba muy lejos si podía hacerlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era que los huevos eclosionaran.

* * *

Entre el Consejo Batariano, Dakira Brorcomon se sentaba mientras Selin estaba de pie. Selin aun era nuevo dentro de estos salones, pero se había labrado un nombre mientras hablaba de los detalles usuales.

"El embarque reciente de Eezo de Blacklight ha sido enviado al departamento de ID, las muestras genéticas tomadas de los Vaciadores Arklyn han sido enviados en el embarque anterior. Las siguientes pruebas que estamos preparando son especies de agua dulce del Continente Starliax. Nada tóxico aun. Nos reservaremos cualquier especie tóxica o depredadores ápex de esa área por el momento. Ya hemos tomado muestras para los siguientes embarques".

Selin comenzó a ver su Omni-Herramienta antes de volverse hacia los miembros más antiguos.

"Hemos, efectivamente, quintuplicado nuestras reservas de Eezo gracias a ellos. Balak ha mencionado que Blacklight desea especies que son bioluminiscentes, especialmente del fondo marino. No especifican el porqué, pero han prometido un 10% extra por ellas".

"Se les darán, gracias, Selin. Ahora en asuntos más apremiantes. La canción. ¿Qué hemos aprendido?"

Ahora era el turno de Dakira para hablar. Luego de ser salvado por Bardon, Dakira había hecho un gran anuncio y no lo había hecho amigo del resto del Consejo. Es por lo que había recibido la tarea de averiguar tanto del incidente como fuera posible, principalmente porque si fallaba, perdería su asiento. Dakira no tenía intención de que sucediera y había sido MUY concienzudo.

"Hasta donde sabemos, el análisis vocal de la canción vino de al menos un Salariano y un Batariano, debido al hecho de que múltiples canciones la cantaban en sincronía, es difícil identificarlas todas, pero podemos decir que al menos habían otros dos cantando".

Dakira se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

"UN análisis adicional muestra que la canción ha sido subida a la Estación DXL aproximadamente cuatro minutos antes de que fuera reproducida. No se encontró ningún video de vigilancia, pero que las cámaras fueran destruidas dice mucho. El análisis forense ha determinado que lo que fuera que destruyera las cámaras no mostró signos de armamento de Aceleración de Masa, y mientras que el proyectil fue removido, el daño muestra que era alargado como una estaca y de al menos treinta centímetros de longitud".

"¿Y puede determinar qué arma fue?"

"Estoy trabajando en varias posibilidades, una teoría es que es un arma que usó aire comprimido para disparar estacas de metal afiladas. Un astuto esclavo podría haber construido una con materiales comunes. Sigo esperando los análisis completos".

Con eso, Dakira tomó su asiento, confiado en que su meticulosidad satisfaría a los demás de momento, pero Dakira sabía que caminaba en hielo delgado.

"Gracias, Lord Brorcomon, esperamos el resto de sus hallazgos en el siguiente encuentro, en dos días".

* * *

Los Cazadores fueron alterados. Una nueva casta, creada con el expreso propósito de combatir a las tropas de los Segadores, especialmente los que usaban Bloodtox. Un grueso exoesqueleto sobre huesos de titanio, cubiertos en una serie de cabellos que replicaban el efecto loto de ciertas hojas de algunas plantas, haciendo que el exoesqueleto repeliera los fluidos. El Bloodtox se escurriría con facilidad.

Les llevó un tiempo para encontrar una forma de aplicar esto al Bloodtox, el cual bajo circunstancias normales no caería en el efecto loto debido a que técnicamente era un solvente orgánico para la materia de Blacklight, pero haciendo que los materiales del caparazón hicieran que el Bloodtox las disolviera con dificultad, permitía que al menos un poco del fluido se escurriera, reduciendo altamente el daño.

Blacklight nunca había podido crear un método perfecto de evitar el daño por Bloodtox, pero definitivamente podían limitar el daño.

Seguro, Blacklight podía crear un escudo metálico, pero reduciría su movilidad, los huesos no necesitaban ser flexibles, así que los metales estaban restringidos a ellos.

Una vez que los Cazadores adquirieran sus nuevos rasgos, fueron rápidamente adaptados en la armadura de todos los Infectados y en la armadura y escudos de los Evolucionados.

Fue algo efectivo.

La forma gaseosa del Bloodtox sería difícil, pero un moco sobre los órganos internos ayudaría y sería mucho más efectivo que incluso la armadura.

Claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de ser heridos y que el Bloodtox entrara en las áreas menos protegidas. Blacklight decidió hacer algo acerca de esto y tomó inspiración de una fuente improbable.

Xenomorfos, esas adorables máquinas asesinas de las viejas películas que cualquier nerd que se dignara de serlo (y por extensión, todos en Blacklight) sabía tenían sangre ácida, altamente presurizada. Blacklight podía darse sangre altamente corrosiva, pero tomaría el lugar de otros fluidos mucho más vitales, así que decidió improvisar. Una capa secundaria dentro de sus corazas o pieles era llenada de sustancias ácidas lo suficientemente poderosas para derretir metal.

En adición, Blacklight fue capa de usar sus fluidos como un fluido neumático similar a cómo los insectos trabajan con sus músculos para permitir una mayor flexibilidad, ademas de, en la opinión de Blacklight, un mecanismo genial de defensa.

La idea era simple, si la armadura era de alguna forma rota, se rompería la capa que contenía los ácidos y los derramaría a nueve metros de distancia, bañando a todos demasiado cerca en una muerte ácida. O en palabras simples. ¡DERRETIRSE!

En adición, había otra capa sobre esa que funcionaba como una armadura líquida. Una membrana muy gruesa sobre un fluido magnetoreológico, o un fluido inteligente en un campo contenedor. Con partículas de hierro fluyendo a través de él. Se comportaría como un líquido en circunstancias normales, pero si la caparazón era rota, entonces era disparado como munición estándar, con un campo magnético generado por una carga eléctrica que imantaba el hierro y la armadura se comportaría como un sólido.

Pasa el exoesqueleto y tienes una armadura líquida con la que lidiar. Pasa eso y disfrutarás un baño de ácido fluoroantimónico.

Y Blacklight amaba el ácido. Lo amaban mucho.

* * *

Morinth tenía que preguntarse exactamente dónde había ido mal su vida. Actualmente estaba en el banco de un parque, un lindo parque, pero un parque a fin de cuentas; con un codo sobre donde se descansa el brazo y sobre su mano descansaba la cabeza mientras miraba a sus alrededores con los ojos achicados.

Unas jóvenes niñas Asari jugaban en la tierra con sus madres. Debe ser lindo para las pequeñas e irritantes bastardas, hacer cosas típicas e irritantes como perseguirse con varas o una niña de cuestionable inteligencia picándose la nariz sin que el mundo le importara un carajo.

Morinth no había visto siquiera una indicación de Samara desde que se transportó en rápidos intervalos como una extraña mosca... fuera lo que fuera una mosca.

Había corrido por más de tres mil kilómetros antes de darse cuenta que había escapado y ahora estaba sentada, dejando que el mundo la alcanzara porque había sido una semana agotadora y deprimente, llena de corridas, escapes y una pequeña crisis existencial causada por hábitos y tics que nunca había tenido en su vida.

Morinth tamborileó los dedos sobre su pierna mientras el sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte, permitiendo que el ocaso diera paso a la noche.

En realidad no estaba segura cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero la rigidez por falta de movimiento le decía que era mucho.

No ayudaba que no había podido dormir por la completa paranoia que lentamente se extinguía mientras el tiempo pasaba. Morinth no podía marcharse tampoco, no sin que Samara dedujera hacia donde iba, además de que aun tenía un trabajo que hacer. En realidad no quería hacer nada justo ahora, pero Blacklight no estaría nada complacido si volvía con las manos vacías. Sin mencionar a los Gigantes Dioses Calamar Robot, y era probable que Blacklight estuviera en lo cierto y hubiera un depósito de datos Proteanos aquí y que ayudara contra los bastardos calamares.

Morinth se imaginaba que sería bastante estremecedor para Samara cuando la siguiera y encontrara a su hija hablando casualmente a algo con Blacklight. Podría darle un ataque, definitivamente algo que ´podría alegrarle el día.

Morinth no sabía lo que sucedió luego de ese pensamiento, solo que estaba repentinamente en el suelo boca abajo, siendo arrastrada por la tierra.

Todo en todo, no era algo que pasa a diario.

Al abrir los ojos, Morinth se encontró flotando en el aire, rodeada por un brillo biótico y con Samara para a no más de metro y medio enfrente de ella, con una mirada en su rostro que podría agriar la leche o que dice que se tomó tu leche agria.

"Habla" dijo Samara.

Bueno, era más que una demanda

"Bueno, eh... nada sucedió, entonces nada le sucedió a la nada, lo que lleva a mucha nada lo que de verdad no significa nada en primer lugar, pero supongo que nada de esto tiene que ver con lo que quieres hablar. Ah... creo que fue una doble negativa".

"Dioses Gigantes Calamar Robots".

Morinth se preguntaba por qué parecía referirse a los Segadores así de vez en vez, algo más por lo que culpar a Blacklight en el futuro. Asumiendo que tuviera un futuro, considerando las cosas. También se preguntaba con desgano por qué estaba tomando esto tan bien.

"Vi ¡No! _Sentí_ el sufrimiento de seres cuyas especies ni siquiera puedo nombrar, siendo masacrados por cosas. ¿Qué viste? Necesito saberlo. ¡AHORA!"

Sin ofender, madre, pero al ver cómo probablemente voy a morir pronto, no veo en realidad una razón para decirte algo que satisfaga tu curiosidad, considerando que una vez que tu curiosidad sea satisfecha, ya no necesitarás mantenerme viva y creo que me gusta vivir. Es muy agradable".

Por un breve momento, Morinth sintió el aura biótica que la sostenía ceder solo un poco mientras la expresión de Samara cambiaba ligeramente. Cualquier otro lo habría atribuido a un efecto de la iluminación, pero Morinth conocía a su madre lo bastante bien para ver que estaba confundida.

"Tu comportamiento es... raro".

"Dímelo tú" dijo Morinth, más que nada para ella misma.

"Samara no reacción.

"Algo ha sucedido. Cambiaste, Morinth".

Morinth se encogió de hombros, o al menos intentó hacerlo, considerando el firme agarre de la corona biótica sobre ella.

"Sucede".

Samara continuó mirándola sin expresión antes de que su mirada se rompiera.

"Estoy en conflicto. Más de lo que pensé que estaría cuando este momento llegara. El código es claro, y al mismo tiempo, siento que has aprendido algo mucho más peligroso que tú misma".

"En realidad odio ese maldito código tuyo, y no solo por cuán absoluto es. Solo los Sith actúan en absolutos, madre".

"¿Sith?"

"Mago espacial malvado".

"No tiene sentido lo que dices".

"Lo sé. La mitad de la mierda que se me viene a la cabeza estos días hace difíciles las cosas. En una nota relacionada, está haciendo muy difícil que me concentre en escapar, así que si pudieras dejar de hacer preguntas a las que no sé la respuesta, sería genial".

"No te voy a dejar escapar" dijo Samara mientras su agarre se apretaba incómodamente alrededor de Morinth.

"Notado" dijo Morinth, esforzándose por respirar.

Afortunadamente, el agarre se redujo, pero seguía siendo más firme que antes.

"Suficientes sinsentidos. Dime lo que quiero saber".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo único que podría mantenerte viva por una cantidad de tiempo significativamente mayor".

"¿Cómo?"

* * *

Los Geth Herejes habían hecho todo lo que podían para detener a la mayoría de sus hermanos Geth, pero al final, habían sido purgados de los sistemas por su propio fanatismo autodestructivo por los Segadores. Muchos de los datos fueron tomados con ellos, pero si los Geth eran algo, eran concienzudos y persistentes.

El ataque a la Nave Recolectora había fallado mucho antes de que el primer tiro fuera disparado. Blacklight no tenía intención de revelarse hasta que pudieran averiguar el destino de la nave, pero fueron descubiertos prematuramente y la señal había sido destruida. Todo lo que tenían era una linda y nueva nave, que mientras que era impresionante, aun tenía sus raíces en diseño Segador, lo que significa que no habían armas en ella que pudieran sorprender a los Segadores, salvo por cualquier mejora que fuera diseñada en el tiempo que le tomara a los Segadores despertar por completo. Aun era ineficiente, sin mencionar que era significativamente más pequeña que un Segador con incluso menos protección, pero eso podría arreglarse.

El cañón principal sería útil y los Geth ya estaban intentando construir uno nuevo con mejoras considerables en su eficiencia, al costo de una cantidad en reducción de poder que podía ser despreciada.

Los Geth continuaron cavando en los varios depósitos de datos que quedaban en ella y descubrieron pequeños fragmentos de información interesantes que serían útiles pistas a los propósitos de Blacklight.

Mientras que muchos de los datos habían sido corrompidos en un esfuerzo de destruirlos, los Geth tenían información importante que daría sus frutos.

En concreto información detallada de un extraño experimento genético que involucraba a un Krogan, siendo llevado a cabo en un planeta desconocido. Al parecer los Herejes fueron capaces de borrar esa información, pero había suficiente de ella para que los Geth pudieran concluir que el planeta era el destino del Crucero. Los detalles exactos del experimento no estaban listados, pero el nombre de uno de los Doctores trabajando en el proyecto sí estaba presente. Doctor Okeer.

* * *

 **NA:** Saleon, amo de la ¡CIENCIA! No tiene problemas, siendo inmune a la cuidadosa aplicación de la ciencia. No sé por qué, pero sus escenas siempre son mis favoritas de escribir. Probablemente porque tanto como amo la ciencia, la ¡CIENCIA! Es siempre mucho más divertida.

El titanio es un metal biocompatible, lo cual es por lo que es usado en implantes hoy en día. Blacklight ya puede crear estructuras metálicas, como es visto por su cuchilla, así que no es algo fuera de las posibilidades.

La armadura líquida también es realidad y actualmente está en desarrollo por varios científicos para usos militares. Así que espero que en el futuro pueda conseguirme algo de ella.

Blacklight tiene control extremo sobre su estructura celular, así que básicamente puede crear cosas que no encuentras en la naturaleza, con facilidad. En muchas formas básicamente son baba gris, pero orgánica en naturaleza, en vez de mecánica. La armadura de tres capas es un ejemplo de 'Cómo evitar el malvado, malvado Bloodtox'.

En otra nota, ya que ahora recibiré un comentario de ello, no tengo intenciones de hacer a Blacklight una especie de ciborgs porque es demasiado y de cualquier forma no sé una mierda de ingeniería y computadoras. Di mis razones por las cuales Blacklight no lo hace y es porque para ellos se siente como algo equivocado. Así que no voy a hacerlo y no importa lo que nadie diga. Me adheriré a lo que sé, así que no hagan comentarios sobre ello. Si lo comentan...

No sé quien seas, pero te buscaré, te encontraré y contrataré a un tipo para apalearte... o solo te fulminaré con la mirada a través de mi computadora mientras imagino que horribles cosas le pasan a cuerpo, probablemente involucrando mucha de la vieja y buena ultraviolencia de las que harían a Alex DeLarge sonrojarse y apreciaría si no contribuyes a mi constantemente creciente inestabilidad mental que puedo tener o no, nunca lo sabes así que por qué arriesgarse.


	38. Falta de tiempo

**NT:** Que se joda el plasma.

Ahora odio el plasma. Tanto que no puedo esperar a que el Sol estalle para que todos odien el plasma tanto como yo lo hago. Vean cuánto les gusta cuando esté derritiendo sus rostros... y su planeta.

 **Capítulo 38: Falta de Tiempo**

Dakira miró mientras las cámaras eran analizadas por el mejor equipo que podían conseguir. A su lado se encontraba Bardon, quien veía el funcionamiento de lo que solo podía ser descrito como una Unidad Forense Batariana. Bardon no sabía mucho sobre esto, o al menos cómo los Batarianos lo hacían. Puede que fuera un amo de esclavos, pero aun seguía siendo un esclavo antes de ser consumido por Blacklight.

Miró a Dakira quien se estaba sobando la cabeza como si tuviera dolor. Bardon tembló.

"¿Día duro?"

"Normalmente mi discurso no habría recibido ni siquiera una reprimenda; el punto era hacer que el consejo hablara sobre los asuntos de esclavitud que les presenté. En realidad el mensaje entero enviado por las radios solo ha empeorado la situación. Es algo vergonzoso para la Hegemonía, y ya que yo fui el que iniciara la reforma, bueno, pienso que te puedes imaginar mi situación. Estoy caminando en hielo delgado, Bardon.

"Supongo que todos somos esclavos de una forma u otra".

"No literalmente. Yo... le he estado poniendo atención a asuntos de esclavitud últimamente. No creo que sea una comparación justa".

Bardon no lo demostró, pero sonreía por dentro. Esa era exactamente la reacción que Blacklight estaba esperando. Seguro que era una situación menos que fabulosa, pero al menos podía ser contado como un aliado.

"La mayoría no lo ven de esa manera" dijo Bardon.

"Quizás deberían. No importa, mi asiento en el consejo podría serme quitado si no puedo arreglar todo este desastre".

Blacklight... no sabía eso.

"¿De verdad?".

"Estarías sorprendido cuán frágil es de verdad el poder cuando es compartido entre varias docenas.

' _Esto es inesperado"._

' _Quizás deberíamos darle la vuelta a esto... la preguntá es ¿Cómo?'_

El pensamiento fue terminado cuando uno de los trabajadores se acercó a Dakira y le dio los resultados de sus observaciones.

"Lo más extraño" dijo el científico "es que lo que usaran para inhabilitar las cámaras estaba hecha de los mismos metales que la propia cámara, o que quienes atacaron usaron algo lo suficientemente denso para no dejar siquiera un trazo del proyectil".

Dakira hizo un sonido mientras examinaba los resultados.

"El metal del que están hechas las cámaras es titanio ¿Correcto?"

"La parte exterior lo eso. De cualquier forma no hay rastro del material de lo que estaba hecho el proyectil y quien lo hizo lo logró sin ser atrapado. Estuvo muy bien coordinado".

"¿Alguna sugerencia?"

El científico forense asintió.

"Yo trabajaría asumiendo que la vara que destruyó las cámaras era de titanio. Podría no serlo, pero es más plausible. Aun así está demasiado bien coordinado para ser una revuelta d esclavos, o alguien intentando enviar un mensaje. Si fue hecho por esclavos, buscaría aquellos que tienen un entrenamiento militar. Muy buen entrenamiento militar".

Dakira asintió.

"Aprecio el esfuerzo. Creo que el siguiente curso de acción sería buscar esclavos Salarianos que estuviera en esos momentos. Al menos una de las voces fue identificada como la de un Salariano. Podría ser un ex-GOE".

"Bien pensado, Consejero Brorcomon, hemos hecho lo que pudimos, tan poco como fue. Si encontramos algo más, nos aseguraremos de dejarle saberlo".

"Gracias, cada poco de información ayuda".

Dakira se alejó, indicando con la mano a Bardon para que lo siguiera. El una vez Batariano le siguió el paso.

"Debe haber alguna pista que tengo que seguir, quien hizo esto era bueno... estoy comenzando a cuestionarme si de verdad fueron esclavos".

Eso atrajo la atención de Bardon.

"¿Señor?"

"Hemos trabajado bajo la presunción de que fue causado por esclavos, lo que bien podría haber sido. Sin embargo, Bardon, esa no es la única posibilidad. Podría ser alguien que simpatice con esclavos quien esté dentro de nuestra propia milicia, o podría ser algo más. Tengo tiempo para trabajar, pero no mucho. Bardon ¿Crees que podrías mantener un oído en esto por mí?"

"Le prometo que si escucho cualquier cosa, iré con usted de inmediato".

Dakira sonrió.

"De verdad eres demasiado bueno para ser un esclavo. Luego de que esto termine, espero que la gente entienda mi mensaje en sus corazones. Podría necesitar algo de revisiones, pero estoy seguro de que mi corazón está en el lugar correcto. Te veré mañana, Bardon".

Y así, Dakira se marchó, mientras que Bardon y Blacklight planeaban.

* * *

"Wrex, viejo amigo, viejo socio. ¿Cómo has estado?"

El Krogan vio a la pantalla que proyectaba su Omni-Herramienta.

"Alex ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy en muchos lugares; siento no poder estar ahí en carne y hueso, aun no estoy permitido en la Ciudadela y todo eso".

"Sí, escuché eso. Así que debe haber alguna razón por la que me llamaste... ¿Volvemos a pelear?"

"Suena tentador y destructivo, lo que es igual a diversión en mi libro, pero tristemente es una llamada de negocios".

"No veo cómo puedo ayudarte".

"Estamos buscando a un viejo Krogan, su nombre es Okeer".

Wrex gruñó al escuchar el nombre.

"No estoy sorprendido en absoluto que estén detrás de él. No es exactamente el más querido de mi gente, y eso es decir mucho. Tienes suerte, he escuchado de él recientemente. No es exactamente el tipo de persona que ignoras, es más seguro mantenerte informado de los locos solo por si acaso, especialmente cuando son demasiado jodidamente astutos para su propio bien. Lo último que escuché es que esta trabajando en algo grande; el rumor es que es una cura para la Genofagia, y como resultado he mantenido un ojo en ello. No sé la historia completa, pero el tipo que me dijo sobre es un... vamos a llamarle un amigo. Su nombre es Barla Von, es un traficante de información Volus. Muy bueno en lo que hace, si no sabe algo, puede apuntarte en la dirección correcta".

"Gracias, Wrex".

"Puedes agradecerme cuando volvamos a pelear. Te veo luego, Alex".

* * *

Ashley y Shepard estaban en proceso de limpiar una tienda mientras que Kaiden se encontraba barriendo con una escoba que en realidad era su propio brazo convertido en una escoba. Sin embargo lo que de verdad lo fascinó era la conversación entre Shep y Ash. Especialmente cuando alguien dentro de la Mente Colmena vio a un Krogan recitando poesía a una Asari por alguna razón. Ash decidió ser sarcástica. Shepard decidió ser irritante.

"Romeo y Julieta no era un romance" dijo Shepard.

"Lo sé, Shep. Estaba siendo sarcástica".

Shepard sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso sobre dos adolescentes vueltos locos por las hormonas que quieren lo que no pueden tener y todos son una bola de imbéciles. No me puedes decir que es un romance. Es una tragedia. Odio ver que es mantenida como una especie de parangón del amor cuando en realidad no lo es".

"Lo sé, Shep" dijo Ashley.

"Quiero decir, tienen una relación de codependencia nada saludable, que se prueba con todo eso del suicido. Ni Romeo o Julieta piensan en las consecuencias de sus acciones, y todo lo que hacen lleva a un montón de gente muerta de ambos lados de sus familias. Además está el monólogo de Escala al final. Dice que todo fue un gran lío causado porque todos son unos idiotas. Apuesto que cuando los humanos aun existían y los adolescentes comparaban las relaciones que tenían con sus amados con Romeo y Julieta, Shakespeare se revolcaba en su propia tumba".

"¡LO SÉ! Hombre, Shepard, recuérdame nunca volver a comparar a alguien con Romeo y Julieta de forma sarcástica".

"Eh, estoy seguro que el Krogan y la Asari tendrán una buena relación. Es algo lindo. El más adorable de los Krogan que existen. Punto".

"Recuérdame ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?" preguntó el siempre exacerbado Kaiden mientras barría una y otra vez el mismo punto sin prestarle atención.

Al ver con detalle la tienda que intentaban arreglar, lo habían logrado en apenas cinco horas de trabajo.

"Creo que fue alrededor del tiempo en el que dijiste que no nos convirtiéramos en un Raptor para limpiar. Entonces comenzamos a discutir la rendición a Hamlet de ese Elcor. Eventualmente degeneró y vimos a ese adorable Krogan. Eso nunca hubiera sucedido si hubieras dicho que sí a convertirse en un Raptor que podríamos usar como montura para limpiar este sitio. Las aves de presa son conocidas por su limpieza".

"Estoy en tu cabeza en estos momentos, Shep. Entiendo exactamente cero de cómo llegaste a esa conclusión".

"Si pueden abrir puertas pueden usar una escoba".

"Me preocupo por ti, Shepard".

"Gracias, Kaiden. Yo también te amo".

"¿Entonces deberíamos de limpiar este lugar de verdad?" preguntó Shepard.

"¿Crees que podríamos incluir dinosaurios en algún momento?"

Kaiden solo suspiró.

Si este era el resultado de Blacklight finalmente encontrando otras formas de vida para aliviar su aburrimiento, entonces todo lo que podía esperar es que la locura no llegara más allá.

Mientras comenzaron a limpiar el desastre en la tienda, alguien decidió entrar. Era bastante extraño.

Era un Turiano, y detrás de él se encontraba un miembro de la Casta Congeladora.

"Pensé que me encontraría con uno de ustedes eventualmente. Parece que este viaje no fue en vano".

"Eh... hola. Mi nombre es Shepard. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo, señor...?"

"Garrus Vakarian. Este es Escarchado".

"¿Nombraste a uno de la Casta Congeladora?" preguntó Kaiden.

"Sí. Estábamos entregando a algunos de estos chiquitines a un laboratorio para estudio. Me encariñé con el pequeñín, y ahora me sigue y, bueno, decidí quedármelo. EL problema es que no tengo idea de cómo cuidar de uno, y no había ninguno de Blacklight en la Ciudadela para estudiar. Y Escarchado ha estado actuando extraño. Estaba esperando que me pudieran ayudar".

Kaiden vio una mirada en el rostro de Shepard, una que Kaiden conocía demasiado bien. Ayudaba un poco que pudiera leer su mente, y desafortunadamente para el Turiano, era lo bastante excéntrico para que Shepard lo etiquetara como un amigo. Con todo el terror que eso implicaba.

"Entonces, ¿Qué está mal con Escarcha?" preguntó Ash.

"No se ha movido mucho. Usualmente uso un calentador de espacio modificado que le gusta enfriar, pero no ha estado tan activo últimamente".

"Te diré que, Vakarian. Tú nos ayudas limpiar y veremos lo que podemos hacer por el pequeño Gloop Gleep" dijo Shepard.

Garrus asintió afirmativamente.

"Suena justo. Estoy en Seg-C estos días, así que estoy acostumbrado a limpiar desastres... aunque no tan literal".

"Eh, sabes, Garrus. Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien".

Kaiden sintió extrema lástima por el pobre Turiano.

Escacha parecía moverse y ondular como afirmación.

* * *

Alex vio entre la pantalla y el Volus.

"Sea como sea, necesitamos encontrar al Doctor Okeer".

"Sucede que tengo algo de información sobre ese individuo, pero la información no es barata. Propongo un intercambio de información".

"¿Y a todo esto qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Asumo que la verdadera razón por la que quieres encontrar al Doctor Okeer es clasificada ¿Verdad?"

"Podría decir eso".

Barla Von asintió.

"Entonces qué tal esto. Hay mucho de su especie que es desconocida. Siempre me he preguntado. ¿El virus Blacklight de verdad es natural como dijeron cuando fueron introducidos a las masas? ¿O fue hecho en un laboratorio?"

"Natural".

"No necesita mentirme".

Alex alzó una ceja. El día que un Volus sacara lo mejor de él era el día que se tragaba su capucha.

"No miento".

"Entonces ninguna información fue ganada de mi parte. Quizás algo más. Hay susurros de un rumor de que están haciendo algo grande. Supuestamente inició luego del incidente en la Ciudadela. ¿Tienen siquiera algo de curiosidad de la exactitud que eso tuvo en la galaxia? Su raza se ha apegado a su propio espacio y los Sistemas Terminus, deben tener curiosidad de cómo los ve el Consejo".

"Siento que estamos hablando en círculos. Vamos directo al maldito grano".

"Muy bien. ¿Sabían que las razones por las que no fuimos a la guerra son dobles? Por un lado es el miedo general a la forma en la que tu raza evoluciona, sin embargo la otra dice mucho más. EL Consejo votó la idea. Lo llamó un incidente desafortunado hecho por algo MUY clasificado que causó una semi-Vorágine similar a la que sucedió cuando absorbieron toda la vida en su planeta. El Consejo dijo que entraron a una especie de exilio autoimpuesto. No es conocido por el público, pero algunos de los que traficamos información hemos recolectado información muy interesante de ese incidente. Tal como..."

La pantalla se apagó y entró un archivo de audio. Alex, contra su mejor juicio lo reprodujo.

"¿Qué son?"

" _ **Blacklight".**_

"Eso es mierda. Este no es como se comporta Blacklight. Esto es algo más. ¿Qué demonios son?"

" _ **¿No consumí a tu amigo? Mi querido Caemus,¿No está hecho este cuerpo de lo que es llamado Blacklight? ¿Qué más podría ser? ¿Recuerdas, querido Caemus, cuando tu amigo, Tilon, volvió y te dijo historias de nosotros? ¿De verdad creían que te considerábamos más importante que nuestra propia hambre? ¿De verdad crees que la única razón por la que no los destruimos a todos era algo tan simple como aburrimiento? Nos alimentamos, consumimos, crecemos. Somos el cáncer que se expande entre las estrellas, la enfermedad de la galaxia. Somos la pestilencia hecha carne. Al final, solo consumimos".**_

El archivo terminó y Barla Von estaba de vuelta.

"¿Te importa explicar lo que era eso? Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ese tal Caemus, no era un comportamiento típico de Blacklight. Tampoco parecía una Vorágine. De hecho no si no supiera más, diría que parecía como si algo tomara el control de toda tu especie por un periodo de tiempo. El hecho de que el ser dudara por un solo momento cuando se le preguntó qué era dice mucho. Tenía que pensar su respuesta. Esto es grande, y ha sido la meta número uno de cada traficante de información en la galaxia, señor Mercer. Sabemos que algo muy poderoso está ahí afuera y ustedes están haciendo algo para combatir en su contra. Si de verdad es tan peligroso, estaríamos muy interesados en encontrar lo que es".

"Te regreso la llamada" dijo Alex.

"Estaré esperando con ansias".

La llamada terminó. Alex regresó su mente a la Colmena para encontrarse en Shanxi donde Legión trabajaba en coordinación con otros Programas Geth para construir Estaciones por todo el lugar. Los Geth se giraron hacia Alex.

"Necesito que compilen todo sobre los Segadores, al parecer cierto individuo en forma de pelota es demasiado jodidamente bueno para su propio bien".

Los páneles de Legión se alzaron mientras comenzó a hacer lo indicado.

"Entendido".

Alex asintió

"Quién sabe, puede que tengamos otro aliado luego de que lo sepan".

* * *

Luego de una muy larga y detallada descripción de lo que es un Segador. Lo que Morinth estaba haciendo, lo que le sucedió y lo que Blacklight le hizo, Samara solo se quedó ahí, viendo a Morinth con una mirada vacía.

"Y la peor parte es que ahora sé el mecanismo _exacto_ del sexo y de verdad pierde todo su brillo luego de que te das cuenta de exactamente lo que sucede ahí abajo a nivel microscópico. Quiero decir, sí, para mí usualmente no llega tan lejos, pero estuvo esa vez con una linda chica Turiana y un..."

"Demasiada. Información" dijo Samara con fuerza.

"Ese es exactamente mi punto. Quiero decir solía ser muy divertido, pero ahora, tengo esos extraños recuerdos en retrospectiva que nunca tuve, quiero decir, pensé que yo era atrevida, pero debería de ver lo que algunos jodidos humanos hacían cuando estaban vivos, digo, ¿Alguna vez has visto...?"

"Detente... ya escuché suficiente, Morinth".

"Sí, señora" dijo Morinth con algo de sorna.

Morinth se sentía muy incómoda con el tono que usó para decir eso y esperaba que de pronto sorpresivos poderes de viaje en el tiempo la ayudaran a nunca haberlo dicho. Pero ay de ella, nunca pasó.

Samara parpadeó ante el tono que su hija usó antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Voy a ignorar todo hasta que terminaste tu pequeña perorata" dijo Samara.

Morinth sintió un intenso alivio ante esa declaración y se calmó visiblemente. Samara, quien estaba respirando para calmarse, vio a su hija por lo que parecía ser la primera vez.- Esta no era quien había cazado por todo el cosmos. Esta chica era mucho más como su niña en muchas formas, tanto que de verdad dolía, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente. Era una chica, no, mujer completamente extraña quien se encontraba ante ella. Samara sintió una extraña sensación. Siempre había estado orgullosa de Morinth, más de lo que jamás admitiría a nadie salvo ella misma, pero había algo más, algo difícil de definir.

"No puedo simplemente dejarte ir, Morinth".

"Lo sé".

Samara vio al rostro de su hija, un rostro que conocía muy bien, un rostro que no había visto en un largo tiempo. Desde que tomó sus votos, Samara sabía que Morinth no tendría un final feliz. Simplemente era demasiado libre. Era lo que Samara admiraba más de su hija. Sin embargo era esa libertad lo que había causado tanto dolor a la galaxia.

Samara veía a las madres, padres, hermanas y hermanos de las víctimas del caos de Morinth a través de las estrellas. Había visto el dolor producido por la pérdida que conocía tan bien. Dolor que Samara conocía con toda su alma y que sentiría de lleno cuando finalmente encontrara a su hija.

Esto no era como imaginaba que iría.

Por muchos años, Samara esperaba que el final fueran ella y Morinth en una batalla sin cuartel. Samara no tendría compasión. Morinth merecía cada golpe. Samara había visto madres llorar sobre lo que quedaba luego de los engaños de Morinth. No se contendría. Si Morinth ganaba, Samara aceptaría eso. De hecho, a veces esperaba que su hija ganara cuando pelearan.

Sin embargo, ahora y en una sola noche. Morinth había vuelto a sorprender a su madre. Y Samara no podía sino sentirse orgullosa de ella. Samara nunca pensó que dudaría, y sin embargo aquí estaba. No veía a un monstruo que mataba indiscriminadamente, sino a su propia sangre y carne.

Y era un cambio tan drástico, ver a lo que su hija intentaba hacer, salvar a la galaxia misma de algo que destruía a los mismos mundos.

Samara.

Simplemente.

No.

Podía.

Hacerlo.

Sin embargo no dejó que esto se mostrara. En vez bajó a Morinth con lentitud al suelo, algo que de verdad estremeció a su hija.

"Qué...?"

"No".

Morinth estaba ahí, limitándose a ver a su madre por lo que podría haber sido una eternidad. Sin siquiera una palabra se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Samara solo vio cómo se alejaba, preguntándose a cada momento si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

 **Escena bono.**

Conrad Verner era un interesante miembro de Blacklight, muy entusiasta sobre casi cada maldita cosa y era un niño en el corazón, tanto que muchos se preguntaba si estaba hecho de los recuerdos de niños o un perro particularmente vivaz, quizás incluso un poni.

Nadie estaba seguro, principalmente porque la genealogía era muy confusa entre los Muchos de la siempre creciente Mente Colmena de Blacklight.

Hoy Conrad estaba muy feliz. Algo que no era poco usual, pero hoy era un día muy interesante por ninguna otra razón que el ser partícipe de una idea que Blacklight había tenido para estudiar las Ruinas Proteanas. Lo cual es por lo que se encontraba sonriendo con felicidad a la Asari ante él.

"¿Quieres ayudarnos a excavar?"

"Oh sí, quiero decir, se ve divertido, la arqueología es divertida".

Liara encontró que el hombre estaba un poco demasiado emocionado, pero también era carismático. Quizás un poco irritante, pero no mucho.

"Bueno, supongo que podría servirme la ayuda y alguien como tú podría ser muy útil. Muy bien, señor Verner, bienvenido al equipo".

"Gracias, señorita... o casi lo olvidé. Le tengo un presente. Considérelo una oferta de paz".

Liara vio mientras Conrad sacaba un paquete de un buen tamaño de su... de alguna parte, y se lo daba. Confundida, pero no menos agradecida aceptó el regalo y lo aceptó.

"Un... sombrero".

"Sí, señora, es un Fedora texturizado de lana, yo mismo lo hice".

Liara sacó el Fedora (como Conrad lo había llamado) y lo examinó. Era de un color café oscuro y había sido hecho para quedarle bien en la cabeza. No queriéndose ver desagradecida, se lo colocó y encontró que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Lo cierto es que era muy cómodo.

Es un lindo regalo. Gracias, señor Verner".

"Por favor llámeme Conrad".

Liara sonrió mientras se ajustaba su nuevo sombrero. De hecho le gustaba bastante.

"Apuesto que esto irá bien con mi vieja chamarra de cuero".

* * *

 **NT:** Si alguien entiende la referencia de Gloop Gleep sin usar Google estaré muy sorprendido.

Siguiendo adelante, adoro a Samara en los juegos. En realidad adoro a todos los personajes de Mass Effect. Son simplemente muy humanos (si saben a lo que me refiero). Samara mató a Morinth en los juegos y aun así me se sentía orgullosa de Morinth a pesar de todo. Lo que amo de Mass Effect es qué tan profundos son los personajes. Lo que es es mejor es que al jugar los juegos, creces con los personajes. Aprendes todo sobre ellos. Sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus fuerzas, sus fallas. La gente es compleja, con muchas visiones y sueños, algunos los cuales son contradictorios. Esa es la forma en la que la gente es.

No tengo a un personaje favorito de Mass Effect. No puedo, todos son maravillosos y sorprendentes en su propia forma. Incluso el Consejo es así. Esa es la razón por la que odio cuando son denigrados en tantos fics. Odio el _bashing_ como regla general, e inmediatamente ignoro a cualquier fic que lo utilice sin importar qué tan bueno era antes. El hacer _bashing_ contra un personaje porque no te gusta a ti, comprometiendo tu integridad como escritor por razones sin sentido, colocando a un lado tu respeto por los escritores que hicieron a personajes tan maravillosos, y distorsionando la personalidad de quien es satanizado y los que van en su contra solo para justificar tu disgusto por el personaje... Al carajo contigo y tu fic.

Sé que muchos odian a Samara por lo que le hizo a su propia carne y sangre, pero deben darse cuenta cuanto la mató por dentro.

Esta es la mujer que cuando pensó que su última hija, Falere, iba a marcharse, la escogió por encima de su código. Fácilmente fue uno de los momentos más poderosos de la serie entera, y probablemente el mejor. Junto con el sacrificio de Morinth.

De verdad espero haber capturado cada onza de Samara en este capítulo. Si lo hice, lo considero uno de mis más grandes logros en esta historia hasta el momento.


	39. Un Turiano y su Globo

**NA:** Vivo en Lousiana y pueden saber que han habido inundaciones aquí. Pues bien, no iré en detalle, pero he tenido un montón de problemas durante las últimas semanas y las inundaciones no han ayudado. Lo siento si esto salió algo tarde.

Como una nota al lado, un huracán podría golpear a Lousiana pronto. Si lo hace, estaré sin electricidad por un tiempo, así que no sé cuándo será la próxima actualización.

 **Capítulo 39: Un Turiano y su Globo.**

Bardon escuchó a los Muchos. Dakira estaba en peligro, a menos de que pudiera arreglar este problema, lo cual no era bueno al ver que Dakira era lo más cercano que tenían a un aliado dentro del Consejo.

' _Nuestro uso de la música no fue como estaba planeado. Debió hacerlos pensar que había más inconformidad dentro de sus filas de lo que se daban cuenta. En vez de eso fueron tras del que desea ayudar a su gente'._

Había sido un mal cálculo por parte de Blacklight, pero no uno malo. De hecho, había sido bueno. Muy bueno.

' _Construiremos un cuerpo de un Batariano desconocido. Uno sin rastros de Blacklight dentro de él. Tendrá un cerebro, pero no una mente. Solo una serie de instrucciones'._

Bardon escuchó el plan y lo encontró atrevido, pero potencialmente útil.

' _Construiremos el cuerpo hoy y encontraremos una forma de hacerlo pensar y actuar como lo necesitamos'._

¿Pero podría ser hecho? Esto era diferente a todo lo que Blacklight hubiera intentado jamás.

' _Se puede hacer, pero debemos tener cuidado, las instrucciones mentales de este ser sin mente deben ser perfectas. Pensaremos en un cuerpo perfecto, pero sin alma; un cerebro, pero sin mente. Bardon, haz los preparativos'._

Y los hizo.

* * *

Garrus vio hacia la masa de lo que una vez había sido una tienda y decidió que le daba gusto que Blacklight no estuviera permitido en la Ciudadela, si tan solo para evitar que un lío como este cayera sobre su cabeza.

Mientras recogía el escombro metálico encima de muchos fragmentos de vidrio rotos, vio mientras Escachado se movía y exudaba alrededor de los ductos de calefacción donde Shepard intentaba enseñarle al pequeño globo cómo hablar.

Si hacer sonidos guturales contaba como hablar, entonces Garrus suponía que estaba teniendo éxito.

"Entonces ¿Cómo conseguiste a Escarchado?" preguntó Shepard.

Garrus pensó por un momento antes de sonreír.

"Es una historia divertida, todo empezó cuando me anoté como voluntario para entregar una carga a un grupo de científicos Salarianos interesados en estudiar a las criaturas..."

* * *

Garrus estaba en proceso de calibrar las armas principales mientras se separaban del grupo de Salarianos que había recibido la carga. Cualquier estudio que estos tipos estuvieran haciendo debía ser en verdad aburrido si las reacciones del operativo del GOE enviado a proteger a los científicos eran una indicación.

Garrus estaba en sus asuntos cuando escuchó un sonido familiar. Era un sonido gutural que conocía bien, mientras un pequeño globo se movía hacia la ventila. Sus mandíbulas se movieron un poco.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece que no entregamos a todos. Hola, pequeñín" dijo Garrus mientras se reclinaba para observar al pequeño.

Hizo un adorable sonido mientras ondulaba, lo que causó que un extraño sonido proviniera de él, como hielo en un vaso de agua.

Garrus extendió la mano y picó al pequeño y en respuesta, este ronroneó un poco.

"¡Awwww! Eres como un bebé Hanar sin piernas. Sí, eso eres"

El globo rodó hacia Garrus y creó un pequeño tentáculo abombado de su masa, mientras picaba a Garrus como él lo había hecho.

"Eh, supongo que debería informar al capitán".

El tentáculo fue absorbido de vuelta por el globo y se estremecía y ondulaba.

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, un globo perdido no va a lastimar a nadie".

El globo se extendió un poco mientras volvía a ventila de calor.

"Creo que te llamaré... Escarcha".

El globo ronroneó felizmente.

* * *

"¿Así que solo lo tomaste?"

Garrus se encogió de hombros mientras barría el vidrio con ayuda de Ashley, aunque era extraño ver miles de tentáculos salir de Ash, cada uno de los cuales tomaba un trozo de vidrio para colocarlos en un bote de basura que Kaiden sostenía.

"Nadie lo notó. Cuando volvía a la Ciudadela lo tenía en un cajón y lo llevé conmigo a casa".

"¿Qué hiciste luego de eso?" preguntó Kaiden mientras cambiaba en algo que escupía fuego para incinerar las cajas de basura.

"Bueno..."

* * *

Garrus colocó al pequeño en el viejo calentador espacial y casi de inmediato, Escarcha lo engulló y ronroneó felizmente. Garrus no podía evitar sonreír un poco.

"Que bueno que te guste" dijo el Turiano mientras se ponía de pie y miraba que Escarcha seguía comiendo.

Garrus fue hacia su cuarto, pero no antes de darse la vuelta y ver al pequeño globo seguir alimentándose del calentador.

"Que bueno que no necesitas comer. Siempre quise una mascota, pero nunca pude pagar para mantener una".

Escarcha ronroneó.

"Eso debería mantenerte ocupado el resto de la noche. Buenas noches, Escarcha, dulces sueños... asumiendo que puedas soñar... lo que probablemente no puedas... No importa, buenas noches. Buen enfriamiento, supongo".

Garrus asintió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Tenía que volver a trabajar mañana y tener una noche de buen sueño era importante. Al llegar a su cama, cayó encima de ella y se durmió casi de inmediato.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que dejó la puerta abierta y en unos momentos el pequeño Escarcha entró a su cuarto, se estiró hasta subirse a la cama y se recostó a los pies del Turiano. Garrus sintió algo de frio en la noche, pero los cobertores evitaron que despertara. Escarcha permaneció quieto, excepto cuando iba a enfriar el calentador cada tantas horas, pero siempre volvía a al mismo lugar.

* * *

"¡Awwww!" dijo Shepard, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

"Desperté y ahí estaba, sentado a los pies de mi cama como un Varren de guardia".

"Eso suena adorable".

Garrus asintió, pero no antes de notar algo... extraño con Shepard.

"Te ves algo diferente. ¿Hiciste algo?"

"Oh... ahora soy una chica2.

"Ya veo..."

"Bueno, no nos mantengas en suspenso ¿Qué pasó luego?"

"Para ser honestos, fue básicamente lo mismo cada día, hasta hace poco, cuando se redujo su movilidad".

* * *

Garrus miró mientras el pequeño globo se sentaba ahí. Por alguna razón, no iba al calentador, o a la cama. Seguro que aun seguía a Garrus en las noches, pero casi siempre parecía estar sin vida, a diferencia de antes, que era extremadamente activo.

Garrus movió sus garras con gentileza a través de su membrana resbalosa.

"Escarcha ¿Quieres ir al Directorio de nuevo? Nadie está ahí a estas horas, y las computadoras siempre se sobrecalientan. ¿Te gustaría eso, chico? Oh, vamos, sé que quieres algo para enfriar".

Escarcha solo onduló en forma esporádica antes de asentarse.

Garrus recogió al pequeño globo incluso aunque le congelaba los brazos, pero su traje era capaz de soportar el daño.

"Pobrecito... Ya sé, creo que tengo algunos días de vacaciones pendientes de tomar. Quizás puedo conseguirte algo de ayuda".

Escarcha ronroneó lentamente. Garrus sonrió mientras lo palmeaba.

"Veré si puedo hacer algo. Solo espera aquí, pequeña bola de nieve".

* * *

"Así que tomé mis días de vacaciones, me subía a una nave de transporte para venir aquí e intenté encontrar a Blacklight. Ustedes son las únicas... personas que sé que pueden ayudar al pobre Escarcha".

Shepard vio a Escarcha, luego a Garrus y de vuelta a Escarcha.

"Eh... bueno, no podemos estar seguros de lo que está mal en estos momentos, pero no debería tomarnos mucho. Haré algunos análisis mientras ustedes limpian" dijo Shepard mientras alzaba una mano, hecha de millones de tentáculos microscópicos que se acercaban lentamente a Escarcha.

"Voy a enviar algunos microbios robustos para ver si encuentran algo. Deberían poder soportar el frío lo suficiente antes de salir por la membrana. Mantente quieto, Escarcha".

Los tentáculos conectaron y Escarcha se estremeció.

* * *

Dakira suspiró mientras veía sus notas. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. No había encontrado nueva evidencia, y lo peor de todo, el Alto Consejo es estaba poniendo impaciente.

Parecía como si su tiempo como Consejo de la Hegemonía Batariana llegaría a su fin. Su nombre estaría manchado por siempre y los de su familia sufrirían en las generaciones por venir. Se preguntó brevemente si podría salvar el nombre de su familia a través de algunas medidas bastante drásticas.

Sin embargo, su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando su Omni-Herramienta se activó. Su canal de comunicaciones indicaba que era Bardon. Dakira se preguntaba por qué lo estaba contactando. Incluso como miembro de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos, era muy irregular que contactara a alguien. Dakira pensaba que debía ser importante. Incluso sintió un soplo de esperanza, pensando que Bardon hubiera encontrado algo.

Respondió.

"Bardon, ¿Cómo estás, amigo mío?"

"Tengo información".

Dakira casi sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

"Estoy escuchando".

"No deseo entrar en detalles, pero fui a recoger el embarco más reciente de esclavos. Encontré algo entre los comerciantes..."

* * *

Dakira vio hacia el Batariano ante él, actualmente atado a una silla, quien le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muertos. Adornando su brazo se encontraba un tatuaje familiar. Era la marca de los Comerciantes de Esclavos.

Dakira miró al arma improvisada que estaba cerca del hombre. Un arma propulsora con varas de titanio afiladas para convertirlas en estacas. Alzó al arma mientras veía a Bardon.

"Gracias por tu bueno ojo, Bardon. Con esto puedo mantener mi posición".

Bardon solo asintió.

Dakira, satisfecho, vio a sus guardias sostener al sospechoso.

"Entonces dime. Obviamente perteneces a la Casta de Comerciantes" dijo Dakira mientras señalaba la marca en el brazo del sospechoso.

"Lo que hace surgir la pregunta ¿Por qué jugarías con propaganda antiesclavista. NO tiene sentido... no a menos que tengas una meta secundaria".

El sospechoso miró hacia arriba cansinamente. Sus ojos no tenían enfoque.

"Tu mensaje... no estaba... en nuestros mejores intereses. Sabemos cómo terminaría si consiguieras lo que quieres".

"Eso no explica mucho" dijo Dakira.

"El Consejo es fácil de manipular... sabemos que ellos harían que te ocuparas de encontrar... lo que sucedió".

Dakira comenzaba a entender.

"Y si fallaba en encontrarte, sería vetado del Consejo".

"Sí".

Dakira asintió antes de girarse hacia los guardias que estaban refrenando al sospechoso.

"Encuentren quién es. No hay registros aquí. La marca de su brazo es de la Casta de Comerciantes de Esclavos, sus coconspiradores deben estar entre ellos. Posiblemente incluso uno de sus esclavos".

Los guardias asintieron mientras veían al sospechoso.

"¿Y qué con este John Doe?"

"Interróguenlo, y luego ejecútenlo por crímenes en contra de le Hegemonía".

"No hablaré".

"Ya veremos".

"No hablaré".

Dakira solo miró al sospechoso con ojos muertos, antes de girarse hacia Bardon.

"Aseguraré tu protección de posibles repercusiones, tienes mi palabra".

"Gracias, Dakira".

Dakira asintió antes de darse la vuelta.

Bardon caminó con él. El constructo no diría nada. La 'protección' sería demasiado problema, pero no habían más de Blacklight oculto entre las masas que trabajarían de antemano. Todo lo que era necesario era plantar la evidencia correcta contra la Casta de Comerciantes de Esclavos.

* * *

"¿Quieres saber algo, Nel?"

El Varren cibernético miró a su amo mientras Saleon miraba a través de los lentes de un microscopio. El Varren, incluso a través del traje de contención biológica que usaba Saleon, podía ver que su amo estaba extrañamente estremecido por algo que estaba viendo.

"Blacklight, la especie como un todo, no es un virus. Aunque el virus Blacklight no es un virus, sino un retrovirus, pero ese no es el punto. No en realidad. Blacklight está hecho de células como cualquier otra especie, claro que las suyas tiene propiedades de múltiples tipos de células al mismo tiempo, así como bacterias, todo dependiendo de lo que necesite Blacklight. Cada célula es una fábrica para más que el virus. Lo que hace a Blacklight especial es que las células solo producen el virus cuando Blacklight lo requiere. Algo infectado con el virus hace que su ADN no codificado sea activado y sus genes agregado a la biblioteca genética de Blacklight mientras la célula se convierte en otra de Blacklight".

Saleon desvió la mirada del microscopio y miró hacia Nel.

"Eso es lo que hace el virus Blacklight tan único; no destruye la célula anfitriona y no necesita hacerlo. Cuando Blacklight quiere cambiar las cosas, remueven los genes en el virus y los colocan donde quieren. Entonces liberan el virus mientras infecta el genoma necesario en las células. Básicamente es una terapia genética en una escala sin precedentes".

Saleon se giró hacia los huevos.

"Tomé muestras de tejidos del espécimen. Creo... que puede haber hecho algo mucho, MUCHO, peor".

El Varren ladeó la cabeza.

"No, no me voy a detener. Pero... lo que salga de ese huevo, no será Salariano. Las muestras de tejido tenían una pared celular hecha de algún tipo de plástico. Solo las plantas, hongos y algunas bacterias tienen una pared celular... ni siquiera sé cómo eso llegó allí. Ninguna de las muestras de los sujetos tenían paredes celulares, mucho menos plásticas... tenía ADN redundante... básicamente resistencia a la radiación. Excretaba químicos tóxicos, varios de ellos... no estoy seguro, pero creo que las células comenzaron a construir algo muy similar a una endósfera luego de que dejara de darles nutrientes... y eso solo fue una muestra de tejido, Nel".

Saleon volvió a mirar al microscopio, y parecía evitarlo de una forma bastante notable.

"No me puedo detener aquí. ¿Pero cómo produjo plástico naturalmente para su pared celular? ¿Por qué? Supongo que deja que permite que la célula se adhiera a otras, pero... eso no puede ser. Una célula plástica hecha del... plástico que esté hecho sería sintética, ¿Cierto? Miré a la pared celular muy cuidadosamente, Nel, y no era bioplástico, eso lo sé. Pero... yo no la puse ahí... ¿Cómo llegó ahí? A menos..."

Saleon se giró hacia el material que usó para contener el huevo... específicamente a la cápsula plástica en la que mantenía las muestras.

"No... No puede ser ¿O sí?"

Nel se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amo, antes de recostarse a sus pies.

"Supongo que debería relajarme. Hay más huevos que tengo que mirar, podrían no tener la misma biología. Sin embargo, si la tienen... eh. Supongo que estos rasgos pueden ser útiles. Tendré que tomar otra muestra y examinarla de inmediato".

Saleon se puso de pie.

"Creo que tomaré las muestras de los otros más tarde. Sin embargo, primero tengo que deshacerme de esta".

Saleon tomó la placa y la caja de petri que contenían la muestra y las movió al pequeño incinerador. Tenía muchos por todo el laboratorio, solo por si acaso. Colocó con cuidado las muestras dentro del incinerador, cerró la puerta, lo colocó a su máxima capacidad y lo activó.

Dejó que ardiera por mucho tiempo y lo dejó en llamas. Volvería a verlo más tarde, solo después de que estuviera completamente seguro que la muestra había sido destruida en su totalidad. Justo ahora, su siguiente curso de acción era colocar sus huevos en incluso mejores unidades de contención, usando absolutamente los mejores materiales a los que pudiera ponerle las manos. Solo en caso de que eclosionaran algunos meses antes de lo normal.

* * *

 **NA:** Sé que los Batarianos no usan mucho el término John Doe, pero asumo que es solo una traducción conveniente para que puedan entender lo que dicen. En otras palabras, no es realmente un John Doe, pero es como lo leeríamos nosotros.

 **NT:** decidí dejar John Doe como tal, en vez de Juan Pérez que se usa en el mundo hispano para identificar a los desconocidos, por mantener un poco más las cosas a como creo que se colocarían en las traducciones del juego.


	40. Virmire

**NT:** Algo tarde la cosa (nuevamente), pero con algo de suerte pueda traducir los tres capítulos que me faltan antes del 10 de enero (yo espero que antes de fin de año, pero nada prometo). Aclaro que la historia no ha terminado, solo es para ponerse a la par de lo que el autor lleva hasta el momento.

Espero que pasaran buenas fiestas, incluso si personalmente no celebro nada, pero entiendo que a muchos les hace ilusión este tipo de cosas.

 **Capítulo 40: Virmire**

Dakira se encontraba de pie cuando el Alto Consejo lo llamó.

"Consejero Dakira, ¿Debemos entender que ha encontrado evidencia de sabotaje?"

Dakira le asintió a sus pares y colegas.

"Así es" dijo.

Presionó algunos botones de su Omni-Herramienta, Dakira sacó la proverbial arma que en su caso era un arma de verdad, o al menos una representación holográfica de ella ya que la verdadera arma atravesaba un análisis de varios científicos forenses.

"Esta arma está construida de aparentemente partes descartadas y parece una versión bastarda, cruda, pero efectiva, del Gran Lanzador de Espinas popular entre los Krogan. Esta arma es capaz de disparar varas de hierro a increíbles velocidades usando gas comprimido. Encontramos el arma en un miembro sin nombre de la Casta de Comerciantes, específicamente de los traficantes de esclavos".

Dakira vio mientras los Consejeros hablaban entre ellos y veían su Omni-Herramienta.

"¿Y un miembro de una casta cuyo _modus vivendi_ es dependiente de sirvientes reprodujo propaganda antiesclavista? Eso parece contra su interés, Dakira".

Dakira sabía que el Consejero quien había hablado ya sabía por qué harían algo que fuera contra sus intereses, pero esas preguntas tenían que hacerse para que estuvieran en el registro. Era algo tedioso e inane, pero ayudaba a mantener toda la información en un documento, el cual en este caso, era la minuta de esta junta, que como todas las otras, estaba siendo grabada para preservarse como cualquiera de los eventos políticos de gran importancia.

"Cuestioné al sospechoso en persona. Al parecer esperaba que fuera yo el que fuera escogido para encontrarlo, y planeó que perdiera mi posición. No esperaba ser atrapado. Aun está siendo interrogado antes de una ejecución sumaria. Filmé el interrogatorio si alguno de ustedes desea verlo, y tengo un registro escrito que ha sido dado a todos en este Consejo".

El Alto Consejo asintió, y la grabación fue reproducida para el beneplácito del Consejo. Muchos vieron a Dakira hablando con un Batariano con ojos muertos y aparentemente sin emociones, que hablaba en un monótono que parecía raro. Aunque de comportamiento, nadie lo mencionó.

Mientras el video tocaba a su fin, el Alto Consejo permaneció en silencio, hasta que el Consejero Selin habló.

"¿Un pequeño grupo de traficantes se creen capaces de manipular a Este Consejo? Es algo que encuentro altamente ofensivo al trabajo que hemos hecho por nuestra gente".

"Su ofensa es notada, Selin Na'kyr, pero es irrelevante. Lo que es más importante es que las palabras de Dakira no fueron tomadas con seriedad. Somos el Alto Consejo de la Hegemonía Batariana, incluso las opiniones que no son populares deben escucharse. Quizás estuvimos en un error en poner en riesgo su posición, Dakira. Esto es algo extraño".

Los Consejeros hablaron entre ellos por un momento antes de que el Anciano entre ellos se pusiera de pie.

"Consejero Dakira Brorcomon, ha hecho bien. Su posición vuelve a ser estable y una investigación formal en contra de la Casta de Mercantes de esta ciudad será llevada a cabo. Este Consejo desea extenderle una disculpa formal".

Dakira asintió. Sabía que la disculpa no era sincera, pero para que el Consejo admitiera siquiera haber cometido un error, era casi un evento histórico, considerando su poca frecuencia. Dakira se sentía privilegiado de haber conseguido tanto en una vida. Entonces algo inesperado sucedió.

"Quizás deberíamos considerar el mensaje de Dakira. Los esclavos están más cerca a la revuelta que nunca luego de las acciones de la Casta Mercante, e incluso la integridad de los mercantes ha sido llevada a tela de juicio. Esto socavará cualquier esfuerzo por reunir nuevos sirvientes y esclavos. Es posible que no seamos capaces de conseguir nuevos esclavos hasta que este asunto haya sido arreglado".

"Una posibilidad de la que estamos al tanto, Selin. ¿A qué quiere llegar?"

"Mi punto es que viendo cómo un simple discurso del Consejero Dakira ha afectado a las castas menores, quizás es tiempo de traer el asunto de hacer alteraciones mayores a la Casta de Esclavos".

Todos vieron a Selin antes de que el Anciano hablara.

"Selin, la posesión de esclavos ha sido una norma de miles de años, que se remonta a los días de los Dioses Gemelos de la Vida y la Muerte, del Caos y del Orden. Ha sido algo muy significativo para nosotros".

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero ahora las castas comunes se creen encima de nuestra palabra. El Consejero Dakira ha dado luz a algo que ha permanecido sin cambiar, mucho más del tiempo que ninguno de nosotros, sin importar que tan poco popular, tenga derecho a permitir, y las castas menores se creen calificadas para tomar la palabra de un Consejero y no solo estar en desacuerdo con ella, sino a desgraciar el nombre de su familia por generaciones venidera. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que un Consejero hable, hacen algo peor que una simple canción? ¿Qué tal si encontramos una guerra civil como consecuencia?"

El Consejo permaneció callado.

"Mientras las castas menores piensen que nos pueden tratar como marionetas esto puede y volverá a suceder. Por lo tanto debemos tomar el mensaje de Dakira con seriedad. Debemos mostrarle a la gente que un cuando Consejero habla, sin importar lo que la mayoría sienta, es nuestra decisión si se debe escuchar o no. Digo que implementemos algunas de las ideas de Dakira en las leyes de esclavos, mostrando a las castas menores que tenemos la última palabra en lo que sea, incluso si no les agrada".

Dakira vio a Selin mientras este veía al resto de Consejeros, y mientras que la mayoría tenían rostros de piedra y aferrados a las viejas costumbres, algunos parecían considerarlo, incluso aquellos entre el Alto Consejo.

"Quizás" dijo el anciano. "Es algo que tenemos que pensar un poco más. Daremos por terminada esta junta mientras pensamos esto con más cuidado".

Y así todos comenzaron a marcharse.

Dakira estaba intentando procesar qué demonios había sucedido.

* * *

Shepard extrajo su brazo mientras se giraba hacia Garrus con un problema.

"Encontré el problema":

"¿Qué es?"

"Cambios rápidos de temperatura, de calor a frío y de nuevo a calor. La Casta Congeladora usualmente pasa la mayoría de su vida en entornos donde están caliente, excepto cuando una nave está apagada y entonces entran hibernando, congelándose. Sin embargo, este pequeñín ha estado en entornos a temperatura de cuartos habitables, enfriando el área a su alrededor mucho más de lo que debería ser. Tu calentador, sin embargo, evita que hiberne".

"Entonces... ¿sin calentador?"

"¿Qué? No, está bien. Es solo que está casi congelado. En entornos calientes cuando están activo, su masa gelatinosa permanece en un estado casi líquido, y cuando están hibernando es sólida. Escarcha sin embargo, es más como un, eh, raspado. Sus movimientos están algo restringidos, pero además de eso está bien".

Garrus se sintió algo mejor al saber eso. Le dio algunos instrumentos de limpieza a Kaiden antes de volver a ver a Escarcha, quien parecía estar un poco más activo.

"¿Alguna forma de ayudarlo?"

"Podrías mudarte al desierto".

Bueno, Garrus suponía que eso funcionaría, pero...

"¿Alguna forma realista en la que pueda ayudar que no involucre que me vuelva un ermitaño? Además no me gusta la arena".

"¿A quién le gusta la arena? Quier decir es rugosa y molesta e irritante y se mete en todas partes".

Garrus no sabía por qué, pero Ashley fulminó a Shepard con la mirada por decir eso. Sin embargo Shepard lo ignoró.

"Bueno, Garrus, puedo alterarlo un poco, hacer que su cuerpo produzca más proteínas anticongelantes, lo que debería mantenerlo más fluido".

Escarcha se movió un poco. Garrus se llevó una garra a la quijada mientras tiraba algo más de vidrio en el bote de basura. Sonaba mucho mejor que moverse a planeta con un desierto arenoso donde siempre hiciera calor.

"¿Más fluido?" pregunto Garrus con escepticismo.

"Ajá".

"¿Cuánto tomaría?"

"¿Qué? Oh, cierto... lo hice mientras detectaba el problema. De nada".

"Tú... ¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste desde el inicio?"

"Es más divertido de esta forma".

* * *

El disparo sonó mientras el blanco caía. Saren alzó su rifle mientras volvía a darse la vuelta. Desolas miró mientras su hermano hacía caer otro blanco a una impresionante distancia.

"Has mejorado por lo que veo".

Saren se encogió de hombros.

"Lo intento".

"¿Por qué lo haces de cualquier forma? Tenemos trabajo que hacer".

Saren bajó su arma y se giró a Desolas.

"Disfruto lo que hago. Claro que no es lo que tenía en mente, pero no puedo quejarme. Volverme un Espectro fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder, Desolas.- Recibo libertades que la mayoría ni sueñan. Soy muy bueno en ello y lo disfruto. Puedo ir a mi propio paso. No es placentero, pero es algo bueno en cuanto a distracciones".

Desolas movió sus mandíbulas mientras veía a los Geth y Recolectores patrullando afuera.

"¿Estás bien, Saren?"

"Lo estoy, pero tengo una misión. No estaré por aquí mucho más tiempo. Volveré cuando pueda".

Desolas suspiró.

"Sé que lo harás... Saren, ¿Crees en nuestra causa? Nunca has parecido interesado".

"¿Creo en la Cura? No, confío en el juicio del Consejo en lo que a Blacklight respecta. Pero confío en ti. Cuando te vi luego del incidente en Shanxi, rodeado por más licor del que creo que he visto en un solo sitio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que voy a ayudarte, Desolas. Como pueda hacerlo".

"Ya veo".

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo mientras el rifle de tirador de Saren se retraía.

"Sin embargo, estos Segadores, sean lo que sean. No confío en ellos. He tenido misiones que me han llevado a Omega. Sé de los rumores de los Recolectores. Si estos Segadores son tan poderosos que gobiernan a los Recolectores ¿Entonces por qué te necesitan?"

Desolas parpadeó y permaneció en silencio.

"No tiene sentido, Desolas. Estoy preocupado que en tu odio por Blacklight, hayas convocado algo que no podemos entender. Algunos de los soldados, buenos Turianos, están actuando diferente. Como si hubiera una voz que pueden escuchar. Solo lo veo cuando están solos. Cuando me acerco a ellos, a veces creo que no veo nada. Que lo imagino, pero sucede demasiadas veces. Algo está pasando, Desolas, y no creo que sea algo bueno".

Desolas vio a su hermano menor antes de caminar hacia él y tomar asiento a su lado.

"Lo he notado. Al principio pensé que solo eran mis nervios. Los Recolectores no tienen la mejor reputación, sabía que habían más que eso. Pero no puedo renunciar":

"Lo sé".

"¿Lo sabes?" preguntó Desolas con escepticismo.

"Desolas, te he conocido toda mi vida. Los que perdieron sus vidas en Shanxi, viste a cada nombre de un muerto y piensas que de alguna forma es tu culpa. Compraste un trago para todos y cada uno de los que murieron. ¿De verdad crees que matando a Blacklight va a cambiar algo? No es tu culpa, Desolas. No es culpa de nadie. Estas cosas suceden. Cosas malas sin razón alguna, y le pueden suceder a cualquiera. No importa si eres un civil, soldado o Consejero, pero te conozco. Esa respuesta no es lo bastante buena. Así que te ayudo de cualquier forma en la que puedo, porque eres mi hermano y alguien necesita hacerlo".

Saren se puso de pie.

"Pero tengo una misión. La he retrasado lo suficiente. Solo piensa en lo que dije, Desolas".

Estaba callado, muy callado. Un silencio tan grande que era palpable. Luego de solo unos momentos, Desolas asintió.

"Lo pensaré, Saren".

"Lo sé, pero nada cambiará".

* * *

Barla Von había venido. Luego de darle información de los Segadores, lo que tomó mucho más tiempo en recolectar de lo que probablemente debería, debido a nueva información; habían encontrado dónde se escondía Okeer. Un planeta muy húmedo llamado Virmire.

Desafortunadamente, Blacklight no sabía si podían o no contar al traficante de información Volus como un aliado. Tan pronto como entregó su información y consiguió lo que quería, terminó la llamada antes de que pudieran averiguar nada más.

En una nota más brillante, la información sobre los Segadores ahora circulaba entre varios grupos, quien sin duda se prepararían para cuando finalmente iniciara la guerra. Claro que ahora que tenían la información de dónde estaba Okeer, la siguiente pregunta era dónde exactamente se encontraba dentro del planeta.

Llegar ahí sería fácil, encontrar dónde estaba, dentro de un planeta entero, sería algo mucho más difícil. Mientras la Bionave de sigilo salía del Relé para ir hacia el planeta, moviéndose lentamente.

Inmediatamente desplegó montañas de biomasa dedicadas a detectar ondas de radio o emisiones no naturales causadas por naves estelares. Con suerte, y dado el suficiente tiempo, podrían encontrar al Krogan fugitivo, su ubicación y lo que hacía con los Recolectores.

Entonces una pequeña Bionave dejó el planeta y se dirigió hacia el Relé.

La Bionave e congeló, viendo como la otra se marchaba.

' _Bueno... eso fue anticlimático'._

' _Ni siquiera necesitamos lo sensores._

' _¿Esa fue una nave Turiana?'_

La Bionave se giró de vuelta hacia el planeta, intentando ver de dónde había venido. Todo mientras que sus partes se separaban para recibir varios datos sensoriales y recombinarse con la Bionave. Se movieron a una órbita más baja y usaron órganos oculares avanzados para ser capaces de ver hacia el planeta. Mientras que muchas nueves cubrían gran parte del mundo debido a la gran cantidad de agua, pares de algo que estaba artificial en su construcción eran visibles.

La Bionave comenzó a desprender parte de su masa. Pequeñas construcciones en forma de ave volaron hacia abajo, dividiéndose progresivamente en piezas más y más pequeñas. De pronto muchas pequeños constructos con forma de mosquitos se encontraron volando por los cañones y valles del planeta.

Entonces algo apareció, y todos se detuvieron. Dentro del océano siempre en expansión que era la mente de Blacklight, muchos individuos podían ver solamente la enorme montaña de carne que se movía como si fuera un gorila.

 _¿Qué demonios le sucedió a ese Krogan?'_

Obviamente una vez había sido un Krogan, pero los Krogan no eran tan altos como un Behemoth de Blacklight. Los Krogan no tenían exoesqueletos. Y ciertamente no tenían enormes colmillos de dientes de sable.

' _¡Parece un maldito Rancor con esteroides!'_

Le estaba disparando un Geth Hereje y movía sus enormes brazos hacia los robots que lo rodeaban. Se veía como si fueran hacia alguna parte. Esta cosa, lo que fuera, tenía una larga cola de sauriana que usaba como garrote, moviéndola y destruyendo casi todo lo que golpeaba.

Alzó sus brazos para bloquear las balas que iban hacia el de los Geth mientras retrocedía. Entonces algo aterrador sucedió. Una enorme espina salió del suelo, atravesando a la enorme bestia por el pecho y levantándola por el aire.

El resto de Geth miraron mientras se esforzaba antes de dejar de moverse y entonces dejaron el área, dejando a la bestia detrás de ellos.

Fue entonces que Blacklight podía ver lo que eran filas y filas de esas enormes bestias atravesadas, todas en varios estados de ser convertidos en Cáscaras. Cientos de ellos por todas partes se podían ver en los cañones.

Entonces al otro lado del cañón, una de las espinas comenzó a bajar y la bestia se movió para volver a ponerse de pie, seguida por una escolta de Geth quienes la llevaron hacia una enorme jaula con docenas y docenas de esos monstruos que solo estaban de pie, pero en un estado de mareo.

' _Esto no es bueno'._

* * *

El Señor de la Guerra Okeer miraba a las gigantescas bestias cibernéticas mientras eran acorraladas en jaulas, todas viendo sin expresión. El Doctor Droyas los veía con una mirada amarga en el rostro. Okeer le gruñó al Krogan, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Droyas.

"¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?"

"No, solo me importan mis propios proyectos. Esto, esto solo es mantener mi parte del trato. No me importan esas bestias titánicas. Tú eres el que intenta crear débiles Krogan libres de la Genofagia. Lo que yo hago es mucho más importante. El asunto de la Genofagia no es la pérdida de vida, sino en mimar a los jóvenes Krogan que logran nacer. Ahora incluso los débiles tienen permitido vivir. Es asqueroso".

"Estás demente, Okeer. Tu... proyecto es tan estúpido como lo eres tú. Incluso asumiendo que tu teoría es cierto, si la Genofagia es curada, entonces nacerán más niños. Incluyendo niños mas fuertes, mientras que los 'débiles' como tú los llamas, serán dejados atrás. Tu argumento es un error".

"Solo los fuertes deberían tener permitido respirar siquiera, Droyas. Cuántos nazcan es irrelevante. Los números son como los débiles pelean, un solo Krogan fuerte es mucho más digno que una entera especie de debiluchos. La Genofagia es una oportunidad de perfeccionar a los Krogan como especie. Un regalo, no una maldición. Tú quieres vengarte de ella, entonces ignórala. Muéstrale a la galaxia que no hizo nada más que hacernos más fuertes. Al menos lo haría si otros vieran el potencial que la Genofagia tiene".

Droyas gruñó antes de darle la espalda al Demente Señor de la Guerra. Rana, su asistente Asari, lo seguía.

Okeer volvió a mirar a las monstruosidades. Una mezcla de muchas especies usando un Krogan como base. Tejido neuronal Salariano, lo que hacía que Okeer se preguntara si se comportarían como Salarianos. Esperaba que no, nada sobre los Salarianos era útil más allá de una posible pera de boxear. Aun así no podía discutir los resultados. Se preguntaba si había algún mérito en usar las buenas cualidades que poseían otras especies, las pocas que tuvieran de cualquier forma. Quizás podría considerarlo para su proyecto personal.

* * *

Colonias de pequeños animales acuáticos parecidos a las arañas nadaban por aguas superficiales, cada una enfocada en intentar encontrar un método alternativo de entrar al edificio donde las Fuerzas Segadoras estaban estacionadas.

Una pequeña colonia comenzó a fusionarse y cambaban en coral para finalmente convertirse en una criatura primate con cromatóforos de calamar que le permitían cambiar de color mientras se movía, en un intento de permanecer fuera de los ojos de cualquier cosa que pudiera verla. La criatura primate estaba hecha de ectotérmica para reducir las oportunidades de ser detectada por un equipamiento que sintiera el calor.

La criatura, llamada Babi en honor a la deidad egipcia en forma de babuino, se movió por el agua hacia la isla rocosa y trepó un manojo de cables para llegar a la azotea de la base.

El Babi olfateó el aire. Sus receptores olfativos altamente complejos le permitían identificar e aroma de no solo un Krogan, sino un número mayor de esencias que empataban con las de Turianos, algunos de ellas familiares.

El aroma le traía recuerdos de la primera vez que Blacklight hiciera contacto con los Turianos. Recuerdos de los patógenos en el aire infectando a los Turianos con venas siempre crecientes que finalmente estallaban. Viejos recuerdos de liberar muchas enormes Singularidades de tal poder que partía a naves estelares.

Aquí habían Turianos del primer contacto.

' _Esto explica por qué están aquí'._

El Babi se sacudió, liberando pequeñas células que se convirtieron en una pequeña colonia de Indra que eran lo bastante pequeños para infiltrarse a la base a través de los sistemas de ventilación, incluso si estos tenían filtros.

Los sensibles brazos parecidos a plumas de los Indra les permitían sentir vibraciones a través del aire, lo suficiente para tener un entendimiento básico de lo que se decía en el área. Los Indra se dispersaron y diseminaron, buscando equipamiento eléctrico, donde era más probable encontrarse con alguien que pudiera estar hablando.

Aunque habían charlas, era extraño y difuminado, revelando muy poco acerca de lo que sucedía en esos momentos, pero Blacklight aprendió una cosa.

' _Nos recienten por la batalla. Se han vuelto la Cura. Incluso tomaron el nombre de ese grupo como propio'._

' _Arruinamos a la Cura, destruyendo su causa. ¿Por qué tomar el nombre de un grupo muerto?'_

Sin embargo Blacklight averiguó algo más.

Por pura coincidencia, un Turiano inhaló un poco de los Indra. Viendo una oportunidad, los microorganismos se abrieron camino por el cuerpo del Turiano.

Era fácil pasar de los pulmones al torrente sanguíneo y lidiar con el sistema inmune mientras se dirigían a la cabeza. Usando un pico microscópico los Indra rompieron la barrera de sangre en el cerebro y se abrieron paso hasta el órgano.

Entonces se conectaron. Liberaron una serie de hormonas y químicos que deberían causar que el Turiano buscara la soledad, solo por si acaso.

Esperaron y solo en unos minutos, el Turiano se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Una vez que se encontrara los de los otros, Blacklight comenzó a liberar un cóctel de varios virus, los cuales se esparcieron con velocidad.

Algunos, pero no todos los Indra, fueron sacrificados para inundar el sistema del Turiano con Blacklight. Los que quedaron comenzaron a excavar en el cerebro y buscar información.

' _Tu nombre es Holus Marceluis. Estabas ahí cuando los conocimos. Nunca sentiste miedo así hasta que viste lo que podíamos hacer. Lo sentimos. Sin embargo debemos saber lo que tú sabes. El destino_ de todos depende de ello. Únetenos, Holus'.

Holus sacudió la cabeza mientras un extraño sentimiento invadía su ser, como algo que crecía en su interior. Se sentía caliente, muy caliente, como si hubiera puesto los pies dentro de un sauna. Sus mandíbulas picaban e incluso aunque las rascaba con sus garras, no hacía nada para aliviar la comezón.

Entonces Blacklight encontró algo.

Un extraño e inaudible susurro en lo profundo de la mente de este Turiano, hablando, ordenando, afectando su comportamiento. Vieron recuerdos de que había visto a otros Turianos actuar extraño. No era difícil para Blacklight descubrir lo que sucedía.

Estaba siendo Indoctrinado.

Claro que no era mucho. Mantenía su propia mente y Blacklight podía liberarlo, permitiendo que se volviera inmune a ese sometimiento de la única forma que conocían. Consumir.

Holus se rascó la armadura mientras se sentía arder desde dentro hacia afuera. No gritó, no podía. Blacklight se aseguró devorando desde adentro su garganta y paralizando sus cuerdas vocales. Su corazón latía rápido, tanto que le parecía como si el mundo temblara. Entonces comenzó a escuchar voces en su mente que no eran suyas.

Solo que a diferencia de los susurros que lo calaban, estas eran más calmantes, incluso amorosas. Entonces sabía, lo sabía todo, o tan cerca a todo como alguna vez podría llegar a ser. Conocía los sentimientos de la arena en un planeta al otro lado de la galaxia. Conocía el frío vacío del espacio., conocía el sentimiento de los rayos de la luz del sol en el mundo natal de Blacklight, la Tierra. Sentía al Babi quien esperaba encima de él, en la azotea.

Sabía todo. Todos los pensamientos de los demás, por qué pensaban, y ellos lo conocían de la misma forma. Era reconfortante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Era como algo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Sabía que el sentimiento debajo de su piel era él mismo siendo destruido y reconstruido. Estaba siendo convertido; no, ya no era como lo veía. Esto era diferente.

Holus había asumido cómo Blacklight convertía a los otros, pero no era como nada que hubiera pensado. No perdía nada de él mismo. Incluso sus opiniones permanecían en sitio, solo que ahora eran desafiadas por muchas mentes que pensaban como una. Ahora todo lo que pensaba era por qué siquiera había pensado esas cosas en primer lugar. Cuando no podía encontrar una razón lógica para creer en sus viejas creencias o en su odio hacia Blacklight, simplemente las cambió.

¿Por qué cambiar una creencia tan arraigada era tan sencillo? Holus siempre pensó que los que tenían creencias fuertes nunca podrían cambiarlas, pero ver cómo los otros pensaban tan perfectamente, sabía que sus viejas creencias eran un error.

Mientras la última de sus células era convertida, se dio la vuelta. Se encontró en los cuarteles de la Cura, solo físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba muy lejos de estar solo. Un ejército compartía su mente y su mente era compartida por un ejército.

Un paso a la vez dejó el cuarto, para comenzar su búsqueda.

Al marcharse del cuarto se encontró moviéndose por los salones de varios drones Geth, muchos patrullando el área. El extraño Turiano pasaba de vez en vez. Justo ahora, Holus pasaba desapercibido. Blacklight extrañaba lidiar con un enemigo que pudiera consumir sin problemas; hacía todo mucho más simple. A final de cuentas, habían nacido para la infiltración.

Sin embargo, Holus tenía un trabajo que terminar. Sus recuerdos eran útiles para determinar cierto aspecto y usos de la nave. El suelo, por ejemplo, parecía ser una planta química de alguna clase usada para crear y refinar Bloodtox. No Bloodtox normal, sino el que era altamente efectivo y que hacía combatir a los Recolectores algo difícil.

El cuarto que vio Holus mostraba que esta base podía crear al menos varios miles de litros a la vez si los tanques que veía eran una indicación. Hacía que a Blacklight se le erizaran los nervios por todo el cosmos.

Holus continuó caminando.

Al momento y debido a su método de infiltración, Blacklight tenía pocos aliados con ellos. No Geth y algo bloqueaba la Omni-Herramienta de Holus, evitando que se conectara con la Extranet para permitir que Programas Geth se conectaran a cualquiera de los sistemas de la base, lo que significaba que mucho de esto tendría que hacerse a la vieja usanza, a menos de que pudieran averiguar lo que bloqueaba la señal y apagarlo.

Holus se movió hacia las multitudes. Junto con Turianos y Geth, vio al extraño Recolector de cuando en cuando, se aseguró de mantenerse fuera de su línea de visión tanto como le fuera posible. Con suerte no sería sospechoso.

Blacklight descubrió con rapidez que esta base no era de diseño Turiano. Era bastante fluida en diseño, sin un sistema de clasificación de la separación de los cuartos, haciendo que averiguar a dónde iba algo muy difícil.

También era engañosamente grande, más de lo que parecía en un inicio.

Gracias al Babi, quien estaba escaneando el área desde fuera, Holus tenía una idea de qué hacer. Justo ahora el plan era encontrar una computadora con algún tipo de información que pudiera usarse y encontrar una forma de usar dicha información sin alertar a nadie, especialmente a los Geth.

Holus entró a un nuevo cuarto, este lleno con tanques de una casta de Krogan más grande que cualquier individuo normal de su especie. Al ver que no habían sido convertidos en Cáscaras era obvio que estas cosas habían sido altamente modificadas. Mientras que el diseño en general era de hecho del de un Krogan, tenía el exoesqueleto de un Turiano.

¿Cómo lograron diseñar rasgos de una forma de vida dextro-amino con una levo-amino? Era algo que se le escapaba a Blacklight. Incluso si ellos podían hacerlo, era debido solo a su genética, algo que estas cosas no tenían.

El ver a las criaturas le erizaba los nervios a Holus. Era en este momento que Holus se encontró en compañía.

"¿Disculpe?"

Girándose hacia el sonido, Holus encontró a una Asari dirigiéndose hacia él. Esto hacia surgir más preguntas.

"¿Qué hace aquí? Esta área es donde el Doctor Droyas y Okeer trabajan, debería saber que está fuera de los límites para cualquiera con la excepción de sus superiores".

Holus solo miró, no porque estuviera perdido en palabras, sin porque tan pronto como la Asari terminara de hablar, su expresión cambió.

"Es uno de ellos, ¿Verdad? Uno de los Turianos que siempre parecen confundidos y reclusos".

Blacklight no mostró reacción. Que ella misma hiciera su propia teoría.

"Usted es uno de los que escucha los susurros ¿No es cierto?"

Indoctrinación, está al tanto.

La Asari se sobó el brazo mientras veía a Holus de cabo a rabo antes de acercársele.

"Esta es la tercera vez que ha sucedido. Por favor aléjese de las áreas restringidas, esta área está fuera de los límites ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" dijo Holus sin emoción.

La Asari asintió.

"Bien, ahora váyase. Tengo que reportarme con el Doctor Droyas".

Holus, al ver que no había sido descubierto, simplemente asintió y dejó el área, claro que no sin antes crear un pequeño insecto del tamaño de un áfido para continuar explorando el área.

Dejando el cuarto, el Turiano se encontró de vuelta en el salón con el resto de Turianos, Geth y Recolectores. Se dirigió el laberinto de pasillos y puertas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer como si quisiera estar ahí. Fue cuando se movía por los pasillos que vio algo que lo hizo pausarse por un momento, un rostro familiar que no había visto desde el primer contacto.

El General Desolas Arterius.

* * *

 **CÓDICE: NUEVOS INFECTADOS**

 **Babi:** El Babi es una pequeña criatura homínida hecha para el sigilo y la infiltración. Junto con sentidos muy avanzados, tiene capacidades semiacuáticas y puede cambiar su color de piel para empatar el de sus alrededores. Muy ágil gracias a su balance cuidadosamente diseñado y su cola prensil.

Babi mide aproximadamente la mitad que un Volus promedio, pero puede alcanzar las alturas de un Evolucionado. Babi fue desarrollado con el objetivo de encontrar una víctima para Consumir cuando Blacklight entra a una nueva área y la información es limitada. Una vez que ha sido capaz de infectar a alguien, sus funciones son cambiadas para asemejarse a las de un explorador.


	41. Haciendo una Colmena

**Capítulo 41: Haciendo una Colmena**

Holus veía mientras Desolas hablaba con un Krogan. No era Okeer, pero se veía como un científico de alguna clase. Detrás de ellos habían varios tanques con embriones de titanes Krogan, creciendo en lo que era (presuntamente) líquido amniótico e hiperoxidado. A pesar de ser embriones, ya eran del tamaño de un Krogan promedio.

Sin embargo Holus lo ignoró mientras se enfocaba en lo que el hablaban el Turiano y el Krogan. Hablaban en susurros, pero pequeños cambios en sus sistemas de audición arreglaron el problema.

"... ¿También lo ha notado?" preguntó el Krogan.

Desolas asintió mientras veía a sus alrededores, vio a Holus y su rostro se suavizó, pero además de ello se giró hacia el Krogan.

"Algo les está sucediendo. Creo que nuestros benefactores están haciendo algo".

"Algún tipo de experimento social, quizás. No puedo pensar en nada que pudiera cambiar su comportamiento de esta forma. Le pregunté a Rana para ver si podía conseguir algo de equipo, sensores especializados. Lo que suceda aquí, me recuerda a un experimento llevado a cabo por agentes del GOE hace décadas y usaron infrasonido para averiguar si podían alterar los comportamientos de las personas. Los sensores pueden detectar infrasonido con un alto nivel de precisión".

"¿Y si encontramos signos de ello?"

"Entonces necesitamos marcharnos, no se puede si esto... sea lo que sea, ha tenido un efecto sobre nosotros".

"Gracias, Doctor Droyas. Manténgame informado. Tendré un transporte listo para usted, listo para escapar".

"No llevaremos a Okeer ¿o sí?"

"No".

Holus se alejó del área mientras procesaba la información con ayuda de los Muchos. No era difícil ver que notaron los efectos de la Indoctrinación.

Aun así, era claro por qué los recolectores tenían datos de Okeer. Estaban usándolo para crear esas titánicas bestias como armas para usarlas contra Blacklight. Holus sospechaba que las Cáscaras Krogan Gigantes tenían alteraciones similares a los que habían encontrado en el Crucero Recolector, con una bioquímica similar al Bloodtox para asegurarse que no pudieran ser consumidos.

Holus no podía imaginar de qué más eran capaces las bestias, pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

Fuera como fuera, por el momento, habían logrado su meta. Sabían por qué Okeer estaba aquí y en lo que trabajaba, pero esta instalación era demasiado peligrosa para permitir que siguiera en funcionamiento. No se podía saber cuántos Titanes ya se habían hecho, pero si era posible tenían que asegurarse de que se detuviera.

Holus caminó con clama mientras pasaba al lado de Geth Herejes quienes ni siquiera le dirigían la mirada, lo cual era bueno. Probablemente asumían que era otra víctima de la Indoctrinación.

Habían algunos Recolectores, los cuales Holus evitaba tanto como podía, solo en la posibilidad de que pudieran detectar a Blacklight dentro de él.

Holus continuaría reuniendo información mientras un plan se trazaba. Una vez que estuviera completo, Blacklight actuaría.

* * *

El Babi saltó de azotea en azote tan silenciosamente como le era posible, inspeccionando el área para Holus antes de saltar hacia el suelo para dirigirse hacia el agua. Encontró un canal que llevaba al océano abierto. Ocasionalmente pasaba cerca de la vida salvaje nativa de Virmire, tal como los cangrejos cápsula, y soltaba unos pocos Indra quienes se dirigían hacia las criaturas para infectarlas. Si Blacklight evitaría que la base creara un ejército, necesitaban estar preparados.

Una vez que el Babi se adentrara en las aguas, cambió para parecerse a una criatura similar a una anguila. Se adentró más en el agua, eventualmente encontrando lo que buscaba.

Era como el coral de muchas formas, una enorme colonia de pólipos. Un duro exoesqueleto rodeaba a la criatura, pero era fácil de saltar ese problema.

Le crecieron garras metálicas que eran reforzadas con una corriente bioeléctrica alterna y resonaban en altas frecuencias, permitiendo que la criatura corara con facilidad los tejidos suaves. Una vez que un agujero de un buen tamaño fuera logrado, el Babi presionó su palma contra él, y lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a fusionarse con la criatura.

El efecto fue drástico mientras una multitud de cambios fueron hechos a la forma de vida mientras el Babi se fusionaba por completo con ella y usaba su propio cuerpo para reparar el daño al exoesqueleto. La forma de vida coralina, ahora de Blacklight, creció con rapidez y cambió en una red de varios rasgos acuáticos que pronto se volvió una especie de colmena. Crecimientos similares a tumores aparecieron en este enorme organismo mientras Pústulas Infestadas se preparaban para dar a luz a un ejército de Infectados.

Pequeña vida acuática fue atraída con un extracto químico, solo para ser agarradas por tentáculos que infectaron a cada cosa que se acercaba. Luego de usar la biomasa acuática, las Pústulas Infestadas se rompieron, revelando vida acuática especializada que encontraría más biomasa de la cual alimentarse.

El plan estaba en movimiento y una Colmena había sido construida. Pronto, una vez que la Colmena estuviera completamente formada, destruirían las instalaciones una fuerza aplastante e incontables números.

Holus continuaría reuniendo información como la disposición del edificio para que Blacklight tuviera tantas ventajas como le fuera posible.

Se sentía bien para Blacklight ser el que estuviera preparado por una vez, en vez de usar recursos limitados o estar sujetos a un ataque sorpresa. Había sido demasiado tiempo desde que Blacklight había podrido tener una Colmena entera para una batalla. No desde la invasión Turiana en Shanxi.

' _Debería ser divertido'._

* * *

Jack y Miranda eventualmente encontraron a alguien dispuesto a llevarlas fuera de espacio Salariano, y hacerlo sin hacer preguntas sobre los Varren. El problema, sin embargo, es que había una pequeña escala. La parte brillante es que habían salido fuera del espacio del Consejo Interior y ahora se encontraban en la parte exterior, lo cual no era mucha mejora. Actualmente seguían disfrazadas como Salarianas y cada una se encontraba en una estación encima de la Colonia Asari de Nevos, bajando de la nave de su benefactor, quien era un simple contrabandista Salariano quien traficaba insumos médicos de alto perfil.

La parte buena es que una colección de Medigel les había permitido ir con el contrabandista, pero era un problema ya que era la primera parada de los muchos viajes del contrabandista, los cuales eran muchos, pero era una oportunidad interesante. Excavando en sus recuerdos, ambas sabían que el planeta debajo de ellas debía de ser uno de los que permitían a Blacklight.

Sin embargo, sin importar el método que usaran para intentar contactar a nadie dentro de la Colmena, no había respuesta. Jack y Miranda eran mentes jóvenes, solo existiendo como una forma de consciencia poco tiempo después de que dieran inicio los experimentos Salarianos. Como tal, ninguna de ellas estaba completamente al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido luego de los ataques de Nazara, aunque por la falta de respuesta de la Colmena, podían suponer que algo había cambiado en la habilidad de Blacklight para visitar varios mundos y colonias dentro del Espacio de la Ciudadela.

 _¿Crees que han limitado el territorio controlado por Blacklight? Teníamos un puñado de sistemas'_ se preguntó Miranda.

' _Quizás, pero jodidamente espero que no, buena suerte para encontrar a alguien lo bastante orate para ir a espacio controlado por un virus pensante'._

Jack respondió mientras veía otro obstáculo para cuando llegara el momento de bajar al planeta.

' _Escáneres virales'._

' _Eso va a ser un problema'._

Miranda vio al escáner; nadie parecía vigilarlo. Con ello se podían hacer algunas conclusiones de la situación actual de Blacklight en la galaxia, en concreto el hecho de que la seguridad era laxa, por lo que creían que las probabilidades de que Blacklight viniera aquí eran bajas. Aun así el escáner estaba ahí y era operacional.

' _No es un gran problema de hecho. ¿Recuerdas la computadora Mark-II a gran escala construida en los cuarentas en Harvard? La que tenía cortos circuitos cuando una polilla volaba en los contactos dentro de la computadora'._

' _Esas cosas tenían mucho más espacio abierto que un escáner viral, el "insecto" tendría que ser muy pequeño'._

' _Un áfido'._

Jack no podía encontrar un problema con eso, mientras Miranda creaba un pequeño áfido del tamaño de un insecto que se dirigió con rapidez hacia el escáner. Se escurrió alrededor del escáner para encontrar una apertura, una muy pequeña por la cual apenas y sería capaz de escudriñarse, y solo mediante una división constante en organismos progresivamente más pequeños. El pequeño enjambre se movió por las máquinas y creó una colección de órganos electroreceptivos que le permitían navegar por la maquinaria. No era difícil, a pesar a las diferencias superficiales entre los viejos escáneres virales y estos ligeramente modificados, seguían estando basados en tecnología humana que tanto Miranda como Jack conocían parcialmente, no tanto como lo estarían si estuvieran conectados a la Mente Colmena, pero sí lo suficiente para saber cómo funcionaba a un nivel íntimo.

El organismo comenzó a crear y modificar sus propios nervios y tejido muscular, convirtiéndose en una pequeña pila de electrocitos. Y entonces esperó.

Jack y Miranda se acercaron al escáner y una vez que estuvieran a punto de pasar por debajo de él, el pequeño insecto reveló una descarga eléctrica que hizo que la máquina tuviera un corto circuito lo suficiente para que pasaran.

La alarma no sonó y el insecto salió de la máquina, la cual reinició sus funciones en meros segundos.

Una vez fuera del escáner construyó alas primitivas y se dirigió de vuelta a Miranda para regresar a su masa colectiva.

' _¿Y ahora qué?'_

' _Necesitamos información. Vamos a una terminal de Extranet o algo para ver en qué dirección tenemos que ir'._

' _Suena bien para mí'._

* * *

"¿Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo?"

"Yo no".

"Cállate, Kaiden, tú no cuentas".

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estás de acuerdo" dijo Shepard sin mostrar interés antes de continuar. "Unicron se comería la Estrella de la Muerte mucho antes de que tuviera oportunidad de matarlo. Tarda demasiado en cargar".

"No estoy de acuerdo. La Estrella de la Muerte es móvil así que podría mantenerse fuera del alcance de Unicron lo suficiente para cargar, no se que tenga que hacerlo a menos que acabe de destruir un planeta, porque de lo contrario ya estaría completamente cargada".

"Oh sí, olvidé eso... pero podemos estar de acuerdo en que Unicron podría comerse la Estrella de la Muerte ¿Cierto?"

"Oh, absolutamente".

"Ashley asintió para afirmar.

"Ajá".

"Me siento fuera de esta conversación" dijo Garrus.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Siempre he estado aquí".

"¿Sí?"

"Solo ignora a Shepard, Garrus, todos lo hacemos" dijo Ashley.

"Solo agradece que no compartes sus pensamientos" agregó Kaiden.

"No soy tan mala".

"Sí lo eres".

"No".

"Sí".

"Y ahora hemos sido reducidos a niños" dijo Kaiden con un suspiro.

Kaiden se giró hacia Garrus, quien aun se veía confundido mientras Escarcha se movía a su alrededor.

"Bienvenido a mi vida. Agradece que tu metabolismo te deja embriagarte; desearía que el mío me lo permitiera".

"Vaya bebé. Solo cambia tu metabolismo" dijo Ashley.

"¿Por qué? No es como si estar ebrio alguna vez afecte mi mente ¿Cuál es el punto de embriagarte si tienes que permanecer mentalmente sobrio, pero físicamente ebrio? No tiene propósito".

"Podrías construir tu cerebro como un órgano aislado e inundarlo con THC o algo" dijo Shepard.

"Prefiero diseminar mi cerebro por toda mi estructura celular como un virus pensante civilizado, muchas gracias".

"Patético".

"Y vuelvo a estar perdido" dijo Garrus.

"Sí, es algo normal con nosotros" dijo Ashley.

"No, lo normal para nosotros es cuando encontramos una forma para trabajar sobre dinosaurios".

"No vamos a hacer otra Justa con velociraptores de nuevo, Shepard" dijo Kaiden con aplomo.

"¿Por qué no? Además, ese Elcor estaba bien".

"Lo hiciste llorar, Shep. Pensaba que estábamos montando Varren mutantes, fusionados con Krogan deformes".

"Lo superó, además le pagué las cuentas de la terapia".

"Bueno, ahora además de perdido estoy intrigado. ¿Qué es un velociraptor?"

Shepard sonrió.

* * *

"Creo que podríamos haber ido demasiado lejos" dijo Garrus encima de utahraptor mientras blandía una lanza hecha de músculos y huesos.

Shepard, quien estaba sentada sobre su propio velociraptor, vio a sus alrededores al (relativamente) pequeño disturbio causado por la justa.

"No es lo más inteligente que hemos hecho" comentó Shepard.

"¿Podrías decirme nuevamente por qué yo tenía que ser el dinosaurio?" preguntó la voz de Kaiden desde el velociraptor de Shepard.

Al mismo tiempo el dinosaurio de Garrus rió en un tono que sonaba como la voz de Ashley.

"Porque sí" dijo Shepard.

"Aria va a matarnos" dijo Kaiden-raptor.

"No me arrepiento de nada".

Garrus vio a un pequeño grupo de Vorcha aferrados a las paredes como un insecto temblando, mientras que un Krogan se abría paso a través de una pequeña multitud de Volus. Entonces recordó la reputación de Aria. Se bajó lentamente de Ashley-raptor antes de ver a su lanza y tirársela a Shepard, quien la atrapó con facilidad.

"Oh, mira la hora, tengo que precalentar a Escarcha... yo no estuve aquí. De hecho, no conozco a ninguno de ustedes".

Y así, Garrus se alejó tan calmadamente como le era posible... antes de congelarse súbitamente y darse la media vuelta.

"Los veo mañana".

Y con eso se volvió a dar la vuelta y se marchó.

"Pensé que no nos conocía. ¿Quién le dice a completos extraños que los verá mañana? Hombre, está completamente orate. Me agrada" dijo Shepard felizmente.

Ashley y Kaiden comenzaron a volver a la normalidad mientras se acercaban a Shepard.

"Que mal que las vacaciones casi se terminan" dijo Kaiden.

Shepard se encogió de hombros.

' _Eh, Virmire será una buena distracción cuando la Colmena sea lo suficientemente grande'._

' _¿Planeas ir ahí? Hace poco parecías estar indecisa'._

Shepard asintió antes de encogerse de hombros.

' _Luego de tomar el Crucero Recolector, he estado pensando en ser más proactiva. Vinimos a Omega por muchas razones, la nuestra era conseguir el ADN Asari luego de toparnos con el gen Ardat Yakshi. Luego de encontrar a Morinth no habían muchas razones para quedarnos, en realidad todo lo que hemos hecho desde entonces es estar jodiendo. Creo que seré un poco más proactiva'._

' _Suena divertido, Shep. Definitivamente iré'_ pensó Ashley.

' _Yo igual, tengo que mantenerlas a ustedes dos fuera de problemas'._

Antes de que su conversación mental pudiera proceder, un Batariano con el que eran familiares se les acercó. Shepard sonrió.

"Aria quiere verlos".

' _¿Qué dicen? ¿Joder a Aria por última vez?'_

El Batariano no lo vio, pero Kaiden y Ashley sonrieron por dentro.

"Tú primero" dijo Shepard con una sonrisa familiar.

* * *

"No es un virus".

Saleon se sentaba en el suelo con Nel recostado a su lado. Vio a los viejos datos que logró mantener de Blacklight.

"Blacklight es un retrovirus, y aun así tiene rasgos de un mega virus que le permiten tomar células y anidarse en ellas. Puede hacer que las células hagan proteínas CRISPR lo que las convierte efectivamente en fábricas para cualquier tipo de mutación imaginable. Pueden alterar su propio código genético, incluso pueden hacer lo imposible y reescribir el código genético del virus si así lo desean. ¿Sabías que cuando los examiné, encontré muchas diferentes cepas que tienen diferentes cápsides hechas de estructuras muy diferentes, viniendo de virus que están en la misa célula? Algunas eran proladas, otras heliocidales y otras icosahédricas, producidas por la misma célula infectada por el mismo virus. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas leyes de la biología viola eso, Nel? Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Blacklight no es un virus, es cada virus, trabajando juntos en formas que no tienen ningún sentido. Me asusta, Nel. Blacklight me asusta y no temo admitir eso".

Entonces Saleon vio a los huevos Salarianos deformados que se incubaban en los contenedores.

"Pensé que había visto los límites de su biología imposible. Pero esas cosas... esos monstruos que se están gestando. Están haciendo algo más... algo que jamás documenté".

Vio al huevo más cercano a él, el que había adaptado una coraza metálica compuesta del mismo titanio que el contenedor en el que se encontraba.

"Pueden incorporar casi cualquier cosa a sí mismos, y no sé cómo lo están haciendo".

Se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras Nel intentaba reconfortarlo acariciando la mano de Saleon; apenas y surtía efecto.

"Lo siento, Nel. Lo siento, pero cuando esos huevos eclosionen... no creo que vayamos a sobrevivir mucho después. Lo que es peor es que no pienso que haya un carajo que podamos hacer".

Nel olfateó mientras Saleon acariciaba la cabeza de su leal mascota. Lo calmaba un poco.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

* * *

 **NA:** Solo para ser claros, Jack y Miranda no tienen la Mente Colmena instantánea ya que fueron separadas de la Colmena antes de que los Rachni se unieran. Por lo tanto están usando métodos más antiguos. No significa que métodos más viejos no sean usados, porque sí se usan, pero el rango es significativamente menor.

 **NT:** es mi cumpleaños y decidí celebrarlo con otra traducción e intentando cumplir mi meta de terminar de traducir lo que lleva el autor lo antes posible. Solo faltan dos capítulo.


	42. Ataque a Virmire

**NA:** Parece mucho tiempo desde que la gente dijo que hice demasiado débil a Blacklight y demasiado OP a los Segadores. Si eso creen, bueno este capítulo es para ustedes.

Tiempo de ganar esa clasificación M.

 **Capítulo 42: Ataque a Virmire**

En lo profundo de los océanos de Virmire, las Pústulas Infectadas se rompieron y dieron a luz a un diluvio de formas de vida.

Cazadores con adaptaciones acuáticas nadaban por debajo de las olas, tan ágiles como en tierra y tan rápidos como siempre. Saltaban y pateaban en el agua con facilidad, gracias a un diseño hidrodinámico en la estructura de sus exoesqueletos. Sin embargo eran más lentos que los Voladores, ahora parecidos a peces.

Estos Voladores habían cambiado alas por aletas pectorales que les permitía moverse y saltar en la superficie del agua como una piedra lisa, solo que ocasionalmente se sumergían por un momento para volver a surgir a toda velocidad y lanzarse fuera del agua en un movimiento parecido al de un delfín de antaño.

Los Behemoths lentos caminaban en el fondo oceánico, soportando las aplastantes presiones mientras enormes piernas del tamaño de pilares los impulsaban hacia el laboratorio, teniendo como cobertura una coraza parecida a la de un crustáceo para protegerse.

Grandes enjambres de Indra flotaban hacia las nubes donde se replicaban una y otra vez, pintando las nubes de verde mientras chispas y relámpagos surgían de ellas.

Las Anansi, parecidas a arañas caminaban sobre patas fuertes como pilares por los océanos, un trío de colas de escorpión con Cañones Silbadores y Cabellos Rígidos desgarraban las aguas mientras avanzaban por los océanos.

Un ejército de Blacklight, más grande y más numeroso que nunca antes, se dirigió hacia los laboratorios. Se movían con propósito y en una línea perfectamente recta, directamente hacia su blanco.

No sobreviviría la batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

Droyas no perdió tiempo instalando sus sensores sónicos. Al momento que los activó pudo encontrarlo. Una silenciosa cacofonía de infrasonido que estaba siendo transmitida por todo el laboratorio.

No sabía si es lo que causaba los cambios, no podía saberlo, pero por qué arriesgarse.

No perdió tiempo descargando todo a su Omni-Herramienta y su asistente, Rana, estaba igual de frenética en reunir todo lo que ponían.

No perdería meses o años de investigación por esto. Si iba a haber una cura a la Genofagia, no iniciaría desde cero.

Las muestras serían destruidas o dejadas atrás, pero eran las observaciones las que importaban.

Todo sobre los Titanes Krogan había sido recopilado, después de todo nunca sabías cuándo información como esta te sería de utilidad.

Una vez que Dryoas recolectara todo, vio a Rana, los ojos de la Asari estaban pegados a su Omni-Herramienta mientras sus dedos se movían en el dispositivo holográfico. Vio a su jefe y asintió.

"Tengo todo, Doctor Droyas".

"¿Está segura? No perderé meses de trabajo porque deseaba salir corriendo por la puerta. Volveré a preguntarle ¿Está segura de que tiene todo?"

"Sí, señor. Estoy segura".

"Bien, espero que esté en lo correcto por su bien".

Rana no dijo nada mientras seguía al viejo Krogan fuera del laboratorio y hacia los pasillos. Pasaron más allá de los Geth y unos pocos Recolectores, para encontrarse con Desolas hablando con un soldado suyo. El General Turiano se giró de su soldado a Droyas, quien asintió.

Las mandíbulas de Desolas se movieron por un momento y tenía una mirada de horror en sus ojos mientras le indicaba con un gesto al Krogan para que lo siguiera.

Se dirigieron a uno de los pocos lugares en este laboratorio donde nadie espiaría esta particular conversación. Un sencillo cuarto sin equipo, solo materiales almacenados. Se escondieron detrás de cajas de armamento y armadura mientras Desolas verificaba sus alrededores. Una vez que sintió que el área era segura vio al Krogan.

"Entonces hay algo ¿Verdad?"

"Detecté infrasonido, múltiples señales. Si algo pudiera afectar el comportamiento de esta forma, sería eso. Admitiré que podría no ser nada, pero si es algo y elegimos quedarnos, no puedo decir que no nos afectará de alguna forma. Mejor estar a salvo que ser controlados".

"¿Está seguro de que hay algo ahí? ¿Por qué no somos afectados?"

"Quizás tenemos voluntades más fuertes, quizás sea un marcador genético, quizás ni siquiera está ahí, o quizá si lo esté".

"¿A que se refiere con quizás?"

"Hemos estado sujetos a esto por semanas si no es que meses. Quizás ya nos ha cambiado, pero no lo vemos. Puede que nunca estemos seguros, pero si estamos y ESTÁ ahí, entonces nos volveremos como ellos".

Desolas asintió gravemente. Estaba callado por un momento antes de que sacudiera su cabeza en lo que parecía ser un signo de depresión y vio al Doctor Desolas.

"Entonces nos marcharemos, tan pronto como podamos. Tengo una nave lista y he dado una excusa para nuestra partida. No deberíamos ser detenidos o derribados mientras nos comportemos como si nada pasara".

"¿Cuántos vienen?" preguntó el Krogan.

Desolas hizo una cara mientras contestaba.

"Solo unos pocos, aquellos que no muestran síntomas de cambio. El resto se quedarán detrás".

Los ojos de Rana se ensancharon mientras veía al Turiano.

"¿Solo va a dejarlos aquí?" preguntó estremecida.

Se arrepintió de inmediato mientras el aire parecía inundarse de tensión y Desolas la fulminaba con la mirada y un particular odio.

"No arriesgaré los pocos en quienes puedo confiar dejando que un posible traidor entre mi nave para advertirlos de lo que sucede. No puedo arriesgar a mi tripulación, y si debo dejar detrás a los que están perdidos, entonces que así sea. Si hubiera otra forma, la que SEA, vendrían con nosotros, pero no tenemos el tiempo".

Rana dio un paso hacia atrás.

"No me repetiré. ¿Es claro?"

"Sí, señor".

"Bien, prepárese para cuando los llame o los dejaré atrás".

Y así, la atmósfera regresó a la normalidad y Desolas meramente salió del cuarto.

Droyas vio al Turiano antes de girarse hacia Rana. No dijo nada mientras se alejaba caminando.

Rana no dijo nada; sabía que había tocado un nervio. Podía ver la culpa en el Turiano y la ira ante su acusación. No quería pensar en lo que hacía. No quería recordar que lo que hacía era algo que odiaba. Sabía que lo que hacía era terrible, pero ¿Qué elección le quedaba? Lógicamente tenía que hacerlo, pero las emociones y la lógica raramente se mezclaban bien.

Rana no se metería en sus asuntos.

No es como si pudiera, o al menos no en su estado actual.

Los susurros se estaban haciendo peores a cada día. Le decían cosas que no quería escuchar, cosas que cortaban en lo profundo de su alma.

Cosas horribles.

Cosas de odio.

Cosas dolorosas.

Cosas que la hacían disponerse a hacer lo que fuera solo para hacerlos parar.

No sería mucho tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era soportarlo un poco más y se detendrían. Las voces dejarían de hablar, de decir esas cosas, cosas que era mejor no pensar mucho. Cosas que habían sido plantadas en lo profundo de su mente y ahora estaban infectándose como una herida abierta y descuidada.

Pero solo eran sonidos, nada más. Los combatiría. Tenía que combatirlos. No había alternativa. Sabía sin lugar a duda que no podía dejar que supieran la verdad, no si quería salir de este maldito y horrible planeta.

Un planeta implacable.

Que no dejaba de tomar.

Nunca dejaba de hablar.

Nunca dejaba de degradar verbalmente.

Nunca dejaba de susurrar.

¡NO! Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía pensar en ello.

Los susurros no sacarían lo mejor de ella. Se los sacaría de encima, los trataría de desterrar como todas las veces anteriores, pero antes de que pudiera, algo inesperado sucedió.

Las alarmas sonaron.

Estaban bajo ataque.

* * *

El sonido de cien silbidos desgarró la noche antes de que cápsulas de carne y hueso rompieran las paredes del laboratorio, una explosión de aire presurizado destruyendo el concreto y doblando el metal. Nubes verdes chispeando con relámpago se movían en contra de la dirección del viento, disparando electricidad a cualquier infraestructura sensible que pudieran encontrar.

La maquinaria murió mientras Cazadores y Voladores se abalanzaban desde el agua y hacia las aperturas del edificio.

Los Turianos fueron los primeros en caer, aplastados y despedazados y consumidos rápidamente mientras sus balas rebotaban en el grueso cuero de las bestias de Blacklight, sin causar el menor daño. Los Behemoths destruyeron edificios mientras los enormes Anansi salían de las aguas, caminando hacia los fuertes para tomar Turianos y Recolectores, envolviéndolos en una tela de araña creada por espineretas sofisticadas, para ser dejados atrás de la pelea mientras los Indra atacaban a los Geth.

Enjambres de Infectados más grande que todos con excepción de los Turianos se abrieron paso por edificios y soldados con rapidez y fuerza aplastante.

* * *

Desolas vio la carnicería mientras las bestias familiares destrozaban todo. ¿Por qué esto tenía que suceder ahora?

¿Cómo los había encontrado Blacklight?

No importaba en esos momentos, lo que importaba era escapar del planeta.

Vio a uno de sus soldados dispararle a un trío de Cazadores y sin dudarlo, Desolas tomó su arma y abrió fuego. Las rondas de Bloodtox le hacían algo a las bestias, un tanto más que munición tradicional, pero no mucho.

"¡Suban a la nave!" gritó Desolas mientras lanzaba una granada de gas de Bloodtox y se ponía a cubierto.

El familiar gas naranja llenó el área mientras los Cazadores gritaban de dolor, solo para que Desolas escuchara un fuerte sonido. Uno de los Cazadores había saltado fuera de la nube y aterrizó enfrente de él.

Su cuerpo filtraba fluidos desconocidos, se veían pegajosos, pero no tanto como deberían.

El cuerpo de la cosa cambió, su cuero se quebró y se cayó, revelando un exoesqueleto prístino debajo de este. Se giró a Desolas, una cabeza como la de un tigre, cubierta en una coraza quitinosa con largos colmillos como los de un dientes de sable.

Una larga lengua de reptil se deslizaba a través de los largos dientes mientras caminaba.

Desolas vio a la cara de la criatura mientras se colocaba a su nivel. Desolas solo le devolvía la mirada, alzando lentamente su rifle para prepararse. Antes de que el Cazador hundiera sus garras en Desolas, algo se deslizó por el suelo y liberó gas Bloodtox.

Desolas no perdió tiempo para ponerse de pie y reagruparse con quien había lanzado la granada. Disparó a cualquier cosa que se moviera en más de dos patas.

Desolas vio hacia la batalla mientras los grandes titanes destruían todo a su alcance. Los Behemoths tomaban Geths con largas lenguas prensiles antes de aplastarlos con sus fauces.

Desolas vio a los muelles de aterrizaje, donde las Anansi gigantescas estaban aplastando unas de las pocas formas que tenía de escapar.

Desolas sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez, a pesar del caos a su alrededor, tomó el mando.

"Todos a la nave, aho..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el suelo tembló y el techo se derribó mientras una pata de insecto verdaderamente enorme entraba en el edificio. Cubierta en cabellos afilados como navajas bañados en sangre y vísceras, la pierna terminaba en lo que parecía ser una aterradoramente afilada cuchilla.

Desolas cayó en sincronía con la pisada de la bestia mientras escombro caía sobre él y su equipo. Gruñendo de dolor mientras caía con la pierna rota, vio hacia arriba a la araña gigante que lo observaba, casi como si supiera que estaba ahí, y entonces lo recordó.

Podía ver a través de los ojos del Cazador. Sabía exactamente de anticipado.

Miró a sus muchos ojos iridiscentes mientras escupía tela de araña directamente al General, y entonces todo se tornó negro.

* * *

Droyas gritó mientras apuntaba al Volador al otro lado del cuarto. Su piel ardía por las llamas que el monstruo volador escupía. Rana se escondió en una esquina, tomándose la cabeza por el dolor. El viejo Krogan la fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse hacia el Volador, quien se veía como si se estuviera retorciendo de dolor. Entonces comenzó a dividirse en partes que se volvían pequeños insectos que pronto se convirtieron en un enjambre que se alzó por los aires y volaron alrededor de Desolas.

Dientes parecidos a sierras cadena le cortaron la piel mientras giraban a su alrededor y el Doctor solo podía gritar mientras se hundían más y más en él. Millones de cabellos afilados como navajas se arrastraban contra su piel chamuscada, en sus músculos, cortando el hueso como si no estuviera ahí. Droyas gritó mientras comenzaba a caer en pedazos, los insectos excavaban en él, penetrando y abriendo su piel antes de introducirse en lo más profundo de él y liberar múltiples sepas del virus Blacklight.

Se retorció por unos momentos mientras sus extremidades seguían unidas a su cuerpo. Y entonces, no más de unos pocos segundos, todo lo que quedaba era una pila de cartílago que estaba lenta, pero seguramente, siendo consumida.

Rana nunca dejó de gritar cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Reaccionó de forma inconsciente, creando una barrera biótica a su alrededor, moviéndose con una velocidad que no tenía par.

Los insectos aun estaban cortando a Droyas cuando fueron por ella. La Asari no tenía ningún destino en mente.

Cuando el suelo tembló, docenas de Hidras emergieron de la tierra y ella no se detuvo.

Corrió.

* * *

Okeer vio mientras Geth rotos, en muchas piezas, se arrastraban por el suelo para continuar peleando. Sabía que era una batalla perdida, pero si iba a morir, lo haría peleando. Pero primero tenía que hacer una pequeña cosa.

Incluso mientras las alarmas rugían y la batalla se volvía más y más desesperanzada, Okeer sonrió. Sonrió mientras activaba a los Titanes creciendo en los tanques.

Vio mientras caían y se ponían de pie, tomándose las cabezas adoloridos. Los Dientes de Dragón que habían atravesado a los otros se bajaron, liberando a las bestias Cáscara mientras estas rugían y se activaban. Rechinidos y quejidos provenían de la maquinaria mientras las bestias cargaban al combate.

Okeer vio a su proyecto personal. Parecía que su trabaja no había servido para nada, ya que era mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran estar listos. Aun así iba a adherirse a sus principios.

Tomando un _M-.300 Claymore_ modificado, Okeer se unió a la pelea.

* * *

La monstruosidad cibernética Krogan salió de las instalaciones, agitando los brazos ciegamente a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Rugió, exhalando gases Bloodtox mientras agarraba a un Recolector cercano. Lanzó al Recolector contra una manada de Cazadores con gran fuerza, con tanta que lo partió a la mitad.

Entonces vinieron más, atacando con todo lo que tuviera a la vista.

Uno estaba atravesado por la lengua de un Hidra, pero plantó sus pies en el suelo y con fuerza más allá de lo que incluso la enorme bestia debería haber tenido, arrancó al Hidra de la tierra mientras la bioquímica de Bloodtox en su sangre causaba que la lengua del Hidra atravesara un proceso de necrosis.

El Hidra, ahora retorciéndose, se deslizó como una serpiente, retrayendo su lengua ahora arruinada mientras su cabeza cambiaba y se convertía un par de poderosas mandíbulas. Cientos de largas piernas salieron de sus lados mientras le crecía una gruesa armadura. El Hidra, removido de la tierra, ahora parecía un milpiés con armadura.

Los Hidra normales emergían de la tierra en un gran bosque de biomasa, muchos exhalaban agentes nerviosos y flamas. Entonces los Titanes mostraron un nivel de habilidad que no deberían tener mientras saltaban a la refriega.

El Milpiés Gigante construido de biomasa creó muchos tentáculos con espinas parecidos a los de un vinegaroon, cortando a las bestias cibernéticas que intentaban atacarla. Un flujo constante de químicos ácidos hicieron un arco hacia las cosas.

Muchos estaban cubiertos en varias quemaduras, o sus movimientos eran impedidos por los gases nerviosos liberados por los Hidra.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, naves Geth volaron desde el horizonte y entraron con rapidez mientras lanzaban un rápido ataque aéreo a los laboratorios.

* * *

Las llamas llovieron de los cielos mientras los Geth bombardeaban la tierra. Un bombardeo de fuego usando lo que mucha de la comunidad galáctica consideraría pirotecnia primitiva, pero era brutalmente efectivo.

Hasta que la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse y romperse.

El suelo se rindió y de él se alzó una enorme cosa de carne que crecía de la tierra. Se alzó del suelo lentamente, una montaña de carne que emergía lentamente del suelo como una especie de deidad antigua. Se alzó, se alzó y no paró de alzarse.

Era tan grande en tamaño que opacaba el sol con más de 100,000 toneladas de biomasa. Al parecer una carne suave estaba revestida de carbono y unida con metales pesados que solo podían ser detectados por un suave brillo en su superficie.

Y seguía alzándose.

Los Recolectores se detuvieron y vieron que esta cosa era tan grande que una Bionave de tamaño decente se vería pequeña en comparación. Las naves de los Geth Herejes no perdieron tiempo en hacer llover fuego y cenizas y muerte sobre la cosa. Apenas rasgaron la piel de nanofibras de carbón y metales.

Continuaba alzándose.

Debajo de la cosa, muchos largos tentáculos parecidos a Hidras funcionaban como látigos y atacaban caóticamente, destruyendo edificios y partiendo la tierra como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

Entonces el crecimiento gigante con forma de tumor emergió completamente de la tierra, sostenido por tres pares de juegos de vértebras espinales, una cosa bulbosa con unas extrañas y deformes fauces con cientos, si no es que miles, de Hidras por extremidades.

Entonces gritó.

Fue un grito tan terrible que el color parecía drenarse del mundo, un alarido que hacía temblar la misma tierra, enviando poderosas ondas de choque por los suelos y haciendo caer las naves Geth al suelo.

Elizabeth Greene se unió a la pelea, usando la forma de MOTHER.

La masa de carne se movía junto con las muchas extremidades Hidra, y la biomasa se diseminaba en todas partes que se movía, a través de todo lo que tocaba.

La enorme cantidad de biomasa que acumuló para obtener esta forma era evidente ya que rebasaba en tamaño a los Behemoths e incluso los Anansi por muchos órdenes de magnitud. Solo las Bionaves absolutamente más grandes podían compararse a MOTHER.

Arrancó acero carbonizado y densas cerámicas de los laboratorios como si no fueran nada, dejando que todos supieran que esto no era una güera, sino una demostración de fuerza completamente avasalladora. Números demasiado altos para contarse y monstruos demasiado grandes para ser naturales.

La batalla no duró mucho.

* * *

En lo profundo de la Ciudadela, cables de filamentos neurocibernéticos se envolvieron alrededor de una Caja Azul cuántica que pulsaba con energía mientras analizaba algo diferente a lo que estaba en su Software. Una mente construida en fija, estable e incesante lógica: el Catalizador cambió por un breve momento, experimentando el miedo por vez primera.

Vio la grabación de Virmire mientras Blacklight usaba las propias tácticas de los Segadores en su contra. Esta era una gran pérdida, pero una de la que los Segadores podrían recuperarse. Virmire no era más que una fábrica para las Cáscaras, las cuales podían ser producidas en cualquier parte, pero ver de lo que Blacklight era verdaderamente capaz, hacía que la IA se diera una pausa, solo por un momento.

Y eso no era lo único en su mente.

Sus creaciones, su solución, sus Segadores, estaban cambiando a un nivel sin precedentes. Eso confundía mucho al Catalizador. ¿No eran los Segadores el pináculo de la creación?¿No eran la solución Perfecta? ¿Cómo podía uno mejorar la perfección?

El Catalizador pensó y se preguntó cómo es que Blacklight podía haber producido tal cambio en ellos, algo que debería ser imposible.

Atascados.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Quizás un error en el código?

No, el código, los datos puros, o la misma alma de los Segadores había sido cuidadosamente diseñado y programado. No se podía degradar. Era algo que por siempre sería observado y admirado, y si era necesario sería editado por el Catalizador.

No, no podía ser un error.

¿Cuál había sido la palabra que había usado Blacklight?

Estancamiento.

Así era como Blacklight llamó a los Segadores. ¿Esa palabra cortaba más profundo de lo que originalmente creía? ¿Era esa simple palabra la clave a todo lo que había cambiado fuera de norma?

Quizás esto era más allá de lo que el Catalizador pudiera entender con sus datos actuales.

Claro que no importaba, todo estaba en control como siempre debería estar y aceptaba eso. Podía aprender. Estaba construido para aprender, para ganar conocimiento y a través del conocimiento tal vez podría adaptarse.

Aceptaría esos cambios, pero el Catalizador no sabía por qué lo haría.

Quizás no eran solo los Segadores quienes estaban cambiado; tal vez era el mismo Catalizador quien cambiaba con ellos.

Había asumido que los ciclos siempre serían los mismos, tenían que serlo hasta que llegara la Síntesis, pero esto cambiaba algo, y el Catalizador estaba bastante seguro que no era Síntesis.

Una cosa era segura, ahora sabía por qué sus Segadores estaban aterrados de Blacklight.

* * *

Los Segadores, esas extrañas máquinas, se deslizaban en el gran vacío oscuro. Sus fríos cuerpos mecánicos habían estado estáticos y estacionarios por milenios, en un estado de inmovilidad casi total, y aun así en este estado, sus mentes no estaban dormidas. Hablaban entre ellos, dedicándose a una especie de introspección cooperativa.

Analizaron la batalla, en la cual sus enemigos destruyeron su fábrica. La pérdida de ese laboratorio era pequeña, ya que podían reconstruirlo, pero mostraba algo. Cómo trabajaba Blacklight, cómo combatía con todo lo que tenía.

Los Segadores estaban al tanto de esta táctica, ya que ellos mismos la usaban con sus creaciones.

Este método de combate sería analizado y se tomarían contramedidas. Con cada batalla, los Segadores aprenderían. Con cada nueva arma, los Segadores construirían una para contrarrestarla.

Podían permitirse hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que fuera tiempo de despertar. Atacarían a un Blacklight debilitado, uno que sería erradicado de la existencia.

Ya no tendrían permitido diseminar su vil infección.

Ya no tendrían permitido crecer y germinar como un retorcido cáncer.

Ya no tendrían permitido respirar o pensar.

Ya no tendrían permitido existir.


	43. Grunt

**NT:** Y sí, mi resolución de fin de año y de inicio de año se fueron al diablo: no pude terminar la historia antes del diez de enero, pero en fin, así son las cosas.

Les dijo el siguiente capítulo y haré lo que pueda para continuar el siguiente en el régimen normal de uno por semana.

 **Capítulo 43: Grunt.**

No quedó mucho de los laboratorios en Virmire además de escombro y un poco de Hardware Geth. Cada rastro de biomasa no nativa había sido encontrada y convertida un una pasta y rápidamente consumida para ser agregada al colectivo. La mayoría de la biomasa dejó el área en un diluvio de nuevas Bionaves, mientras que solo unas docenas de Evolucionados quedaron detrás, todos reuniendo los cuerpos descartados de los Geth para usarlos como partes para sus propios aliados.

Mientras que la mayoría de la maquinaria había sido muy dañada. Los Geth comenzaron su larga tarea de examinar las computadoras disponibles y repararlas. Con suerte se reuniría más información para usarla en algún punto en el futuro.

Shepard y su grupo se sentó sobre uno de los Krogan mutantes cibernéticos, cuya química con base en Bloodtox creada usando nanotecnología Segadora, hacía imposible consumirlos para conseguir bioamsa. Los Titanes eran extraños en apariencia, con varias maquinarias saliendo de su carne.

"Hicieron cientos de esas cosas, incluso miles si estos recuerdos son una indicación. Probablemente vamos a encontrarnos con más de ellos a su debido tiempo" dijo Shepard.

"Tengo que admitir que su genética es impresionante. Base Krogan, con adiciones de Turiano, Salariano, Asari, Yagh y quién sabe qué más. Me da gusto que no pudieran convertir completamente siquiera a uno de ellos".

"Son sabrosos" comentó Shepard, mientras se encogía de hombros y veía al Krogan cibernético con lo que quedaba de un rifle de asalto enemigo. "Y crujen cuando un Anansi los pisa".

"No pienso que los Segadores supieran sobre los Anansi, esas cosas probablemente eran su respuesta a los Behemoths" dijo Kaiden.

"Fue en ese momento que los Geth aliados se dirigieron a Shepard.

"Encontramos un espécimen que pueden encontrar interesante" dijo como si nada.

Shepard dejó caer su trozo de metal mientras saltaba para colocarse a la altura del Geth, que identificaba como uno de la clase Juggernaut.

"Adelante".

* * *

Shepard vio al tanque. Se veía como un Krogan muy joven, incluso juvenil. Miró al Geth.

"El sujeto es estable. Sus patrones neuronales actuales indican cognición mínima. El tanque actualmente está experimentando una pérdida de energía; los nutrientes pueden sostener al espécimen por poco más de un año".

"Genial. No se ve como uno de los Titanes".

"El sujeto es un ejemplar excepcional de la especie Krogan, con órganos primarios, secundarios y terciarios completamente formados. No hay defectos de ninguna clase, exceptuando los marcadores genéticos de la Genofagia presentes en todos los de su especie. Los Geth no pueden juzgar su funcionamiento mental. El tanque imparte datos en el sujeto, pero no métodos de pensamiento".

"¿Podemos abrirlo?"

"Afirmativo".

Shepard sonrió.

"Bueno ¿A qué esperamos? Vamos a hacer un nuevo amigo".

* * *

Mordin se sentó callado mientras veía todo. Al principio pensaba que los planes de Jobol se caerían luego de ver unas escasas notas de una falla de contención en los laboratorios, siendo usada para la investigación de Blacklight. Sin embargo parecía que los estudios habían sido resumidos recientemente. Al menos eso es lo que parecía.

Mordin no sabía si los científicos de Jobol habían logrado recuperar algo de la falla, o requerían una nueva muestra de Blacklight. No importaba, de cualquier forma habían tenido una muestra de Blacklight, o de algo relacionado con Blacklight, sobre lo que habían estado experimentando.

Le tomó tiempo y mucho pensamiento, pero Mordin sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que las pruebas continuaran.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más a fondo, Maelon entró al cuarto y le dio a Mordin una tableta.

"Parece que terminamos. Demostró que me equivocaba. Las oportunidades de una reacción negativa de estas modificaciones son más bajas de lo que yo pude haber hecho... ¿Está seguro que no es de Blacklight?"

Mordin dio una ligera risa ante el comentario.

"No, no de Blacklight. Solo bueno en genética".

"Bueno en genética, ajá... eso es subestimar un poco las cosas, Doctor Solus".

"Piense lo que quiera. Solo hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo. Claro que no estoy orgullos de lo que hemos hecho, pero incluso yo estoy de acuerdo que tenía que hacerse. ¿Estamos listos para activar la nube?"

"Tan pronto como usted esté listo comenzaremos el procedimiento".

Mordin asintió, pero no se veía feliz de haber terminado. Maelon no se metió en sus asuntos. Sabía que a su superior no le gustaba lo que hacían, así que era mejor no ocuparse en ello.

"Entonces, Doctor Solus, ¿Qué hará ahora que hemos terminado?"

Mordin vio a su Omni-Herramienta, pensando en la enorme cantidad de datos clasificados ocultos dentro de ella. Las grabaciones de los experimentos de Saleon, las pocas notas que logró sacar acerca de la falla de contención, la posibilidad de los experimentos continuando. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo luego de que esto terminara.

"Le entregaré algo de información a algunos amigos".

"¿Qué amigos?"

"Es personal. Solo un proyecto en el que he estado manteniendo un ojo y del que necesito informar a ciertos benefactores. Venga, vamos a terminar con esto".

* * *

El líquido comenzó a bajar del tanque, una niebla verde que Shepard detectaba como nutrientes salió de la máquina con un suave siseo mientras el gas comenzaba a salir y el cuerpo del Krogan comenzaba a caer de rodillas, tosiendo el líquido nutriente.

Lo siguiente que Shepard sabía es que tenía un puño conectado a su rostro y era lanzado a una pared de escombros.

"Blacklight".

"Tienes músculos muy fuertes, incluso para un Krogan. Estos impresionado" le reconoció Shepard.

Antes de que el Krogan pudiera decir nada, Shepard presionó su palma contra la piel de su interlocutor. Una serie de tentáculos a escala nanoscópica inyectaron sedantes en la bestia que cayó al suelo casi de inmediato, inconsciente.

Shepard vio al Geth Juggernaut quien había apuntado su arma contra el Krogan, pero ahora la bajaba para mirar a Shepard.

"Me lo quedo" dijo Shepard animadamente.

* * *

Morinth se sentó entre un café cerrado y una serie de apartamentos. Suspiró mientras veía a las sombras de las calles escasamente pobladas, su mente vagaba en su actual predicamento.

Su vida no había sido mala una vez, si no te importaba correr eternamente. Tenía acceso a los mejores clubes, la mejor música, la mejor droga e incluso una linda colección de arte. Y ahora estaba aquí, atascada en el planeta donde vivían las Justicieras, intentando encontrar lo que fuera que mantuviera a las Asari ligeramente a la cabeza, tecnológicamente hablando, algo que simplemente podía ser porque su raza vivía miles de años, aunque no podía serlo, tenía que ser un secreto 'secretoso'.

Inclinándose contra la pared, Morinth vio a las pocas vagabundas en las calles y su mente le dio un destello de lo que solo podía asumir eran áreas azoladas por la pobreza en la Tierra, cuando aun habían humanos. Se sacó los pensamientos. Eso era otra cosa que arruinaba su vida. El hecho de que no estaba segura si eran sus propias acciones o el resultado de una unión de mente Vulcana con una especie entera... Y por cierto ¿Qué era una unión de mente Vulcana?

Morinth continuó viendo a las calles cuando notó que se estaban vaciando con rapidez. Entonces una figura familiar caminaba por la avenida. Samara, quien se veía como si hubiera tenido un dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Fue en ese momento que Samara vio a Morinth.

Morinth se puso de pie, lista para correr, pero estaba completamente confundida del porqué Samara se encontraba ahí.

" _Warthe, Morinth!"_

Morinth parpadeó mientras Samara corría hacia ella.

" _Etwas stimmt nicht"._

" _War das Deutsh?!"_ Morinth sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero decir... ¿Eso fue alemán?"

* * *

Shepard vio mientras el Krogan abría los ojos, observando a sus alrededores y lo volvía a fulminar con la mirada. Se esforzó para librarse de sus ataduras, las cuales consistían en largos tentáculos que se apretaban con fuerza contra su armadura.

"Tú... Blacklight".

"Ajá".

"Necesito un nombre".

"Mi nombre es Shepard".

"No tú. Yo. Quiero un nombre antes de morir".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a morir?"

"Estoy entrenado, sé cosas. Sé de ustedes. Okeer me dijo mucho de ustedes. El tanque no podía implantar conexión. Sus palabras eran huecas. Señor de la Guerra, Legado, Grunt... Grunt era entre los últimos. No tiene significado. Me quedaré con él. Soy Grunt. Destrúyeme si tienes que".

"No. Destruir cosas no es divertida. Entonces, Grunt, bienvenido al mundo. Oh y feliz cumpleaños".

"¿Cumpleaños?"

"Voy a hacerte un pastel. Dime, ¿Qué prefieres, chocolate, vainilla o fresas?"

"No sé lo que son".

"Entonces que sea chocolate. Oh, esto será tan divertido, vamos a tener globos, serpentinas, pastel, regalos. Oh, por Alex, no te compré nada. Oh bueno, que tonto soy. ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo de dinero y puedes comprarte lo que quieras?"

El Krogan parpadeó.

"¿Esto es tortura?"

"Oh, Grunt, eres tan bromista" dijo Shepard mientras lo palmeaba en la cabeza.

"Siempre eres bueno para reír":

"¿De qué estás hablando? Mátame o déjame ir para poder callarte. Lo que te haga cerrar la boca más rápido".

"Vamos, Grunt, siempre bromeando. Sabes, extraño esto. Se siente una eternidad desde que salimos por última vez. De hecho es tanto tiempo que se siente como si fuera nuestra primera vez".

"Pero... es la primera vez que nos conocemos... ¿No es así?"

"No lo recuerdas. Sé que estabas ebrio esa noche, pero pensaría que lo recordarías. Fue una noche especial. Nunca había intentado eso antes... oh el dolor del día siguiente".

"Silencio".

"Aun siento el hormigueo".

"¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO!"

Shepard rió mientras Grunt se esforzaba para escapar, impresionante ya que rompió algunos de los ligamentos de los tentáculos. Era interesante, ya que habían sido especialmente diseñados para no desgarrarse. Este Krogan era más fuerte de lo que debería.

"Muy bien, suficiente. Solo intentaba conseguir una reacción de ti. Tu estructura muscular es muy impresionante. Podría copiarla para usos futuros".

"¿Qué?"

"No importa. Solo viendo algunas cosas".

"Eres ruidoso, molesto e irritante".

"Nunca me han dicho así antes. Entonces, Grunt, ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Querer? Quiero pelear. Blacklight es fuerte. Prueba tu fuerza e intenta destruirme. Déjame ir y pelearé contigo. Si eres débil te destruiré".

"Tentador. ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Quieres una pelea con un enemigo muy fuerte?"

"¿Qué tan fuerte?"

"Tan fuerte como Blacklight... probablemente más fuerte en algunas áreas".

Shepard sonrió ante el obvio interés en el rostro del Krogan.

"Estoy escuchando".

* * *

"Puedo arreglar esto" dijo Saleon mientras escribía.

¡ADVERTENCIA! ENFRIADOR DRENÁNDOSE!

Saleon asintió mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la consola, donde vio que el fuego que había iniciado en el núcleo. El fuego, vapor supercalentado y metal ardiente pronto destruirían por completo el núcleo, destruyendo el contenedor ahora dañado. Todo lo que contenía.

¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡NÚCLEO DEL REACTOR DAÑADO! ¡FUSIÓN INMINENTE!

Saleon vio cómo la coraza externa del primer huevo comenzaba a abrirse. Su corazón se detuvo. Su mente estaba llena con visiones de terrible pestilencia y una plaga dada forma. Necesitaba hacer esto, no podía permitir que eclosionara.

"No seré responsable por la muerte de la galaxia".

Sobrecargaría el reactor e inundaría la estación con suficientes rads para matar a cualquier cosa viviente. Todo lo que había aprendido de las células de lo que fuera que saliera de ese huevo se le vino a la mente, y de pronto, se dio cuenta que la fusión no sería lo bastante rápida. Se retiró de la consola mientras el reactor entraba frenéticamente en un estado crítico.

"No" dijo mientras daba un paso con terror hacia atrás, mientras la mano del infante Salariano salía del huevo.

Estaba congelado de miedo y anticipación mientras el huevo se resquebrajaba y rompía y se caía en trozos con el infante saliendo de él. Entonces, algo sucedió. Una alerta en su Omni-Herramienta indicaba que otro huevo estaba eclosionando.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Oh, no. Esto no puede estar sucediendo ahora".

¡FUSIÓN INMINENTE!

Saleon corrió con velocidad hacia el contenedor y vio otro huevo abrirse y entonces su Omni-Herramienta se activó, una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Saleon tomó un respiro profundo. Los materiales necesarios para contener a los sujetos serían suficientes. Tendrían que soportar lo suficiente para destruir a los embriones. Nada sucedería. Todo iba a estar bien. Mientras esos pensamientos se adueñaban de la mente de Saleon, el Doctor sintió paz.

¡FUSIÓN INMINENTE!

Podía hacer esto. Claro que los huevos habían eclosionado demasiado pronto, pero eso no significaba nada. Era un profesional. Podía manejar esto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era respirar.

"Estoy haciendo lo correcto".

Se sintió mejor.

Entonces los infantes comenzaron a gritar. Gritaron y se quejaron y lloraron con un sonido que ningún Salariano debería ser capaz de hacer. Era un sonido oscuro, un sonido extraño que hacía que a Saleon se le retorciera contra el hueso. Sus dedos temblaron y se apretaron contra su voluntad, casi como si algo dentro de él se rompiera.

¡FUSIÓN INMINENTE!

Saleon no sabía lo que sucedió a continuación, solo que se encontraba tirado en el piso con Nel sentada encima de él, viéndolo y quejándose. Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, Saleon alzó la mano y acarició a Nel en la cabeza.

"Estoy bien, Nel. Solo que... no estaba preparado para esto, no aun. No tardará mucho. Solo unos minutos, luego un destello de luz cegador, y todo se acabará".

El Varren cibernético se hizo hacia atrás mientras Saleon se ponía de pie. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza para sacarse un dolor mientras veía a todas y cada una de las unidades contenedoras que estaban las unas cerca de las otras. Lo que vio le sorprendió.

¡FUSIÓN EN 30 SEGUNDOS!

Ni un solo sujeto había muerto y los pequeños recién nacidos estaban reclinados contra el vidrio en una pose idéntica, cada uno viendo a Saleon, sin parpadear y sin moverse. Las pantallas indicaban que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban vivos y bien, a pesar de lo extrañamente poco que se movían mientras solo veían a Saleon.

Saleon los fulminó con la mirada.

Lo estaban juzgando.

Estudiándolo.

Viéndolo.

Burlándose de él.

Les gruñó antes de darse la vuelta. Estos no eran infantes. Tenían inteligencia, tenían que tenerla. Saleon sabía eso. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para verlos y por primera vez vio cómo uno de ellos se movía.

Parpadeaba.

¡FUSIÓN EN 15 SEGUNDOS!

Las sirenas eran suficiente para calmar a Saleon mientras daba un paso en el cuarto de contención para mirar a todos y cada uno de los recién nacidos. Sus ojos lo seguían.

Miró a sus... hijos por primera vez y notó que se veían extrañamente simples.

¡FUSIÓN EN 10 SEGUNDOS!

Había un simetría en ellos que no debía existir en ningún ser biológico. No tenían deformidades o marcas de nacimiento que pudieran verse y estaban perfectamente proporcionados y simétricos, en un nivel casi sobrenatural.

Los escáneres que estaban siendo ahogados por las alarmas indicaban que estaban saludables. Demasiado saludables. Cada escáner biométrico indicaba que sus funciones estaban en niveles de funcionamiento óptimos. Todos ellos. Nada estaba por debajo de lo que sería considerado un niño Salariano perfecto.

Y aun así habían cambios.

Como si las lecturas no estuvieran bien.

¡FUSIÓN EN 5 SEGUNDOS!

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban simplemente en absolutamente perfecta salud. Y aun así las lecturas ocasionalmente cambiaban para mostrar cosas que la biología Salariana no debería poder hacer. Eso no debería pasar. Deberían haber sido monstruos.

¿Por qué se veían Salarianos? ¿Los ojos de Saleon estaban mal? ¿Su mente por fin se había roto por completo?

Esto no era lo que Saleon esperaba.

Entonces, la estación fue inundada en un vapor radiactivo supercalentado.


	44. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 44: Consecuencias**

Morinth sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía con su madre. Cuando se unión con ella como una forma de distracción, le había dado, inadvertidamente, conocimiento de Blacklight. Morinth no estaba segura si era todo. Con la excepción de la reacción de Samara a los Segadores, no había visto mucho cambio, lo que significaba que probablemente no le había dado todo, o eso era lo que Morinth sospechaba. Era eso, o el conocimiento aun estaba asentándose, quizás un estaba en el proceso de aclimatarse a él.

"Morinth... ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?"

Samara no se veía bien. Se veía tan pálida como un cadáver, con una mano temblorosa, mientras sacudía lentamente la cabeza, como si estuviera temblando y su párpado izquierdo tenía un tic.

Si las cosas hubieran sido menos serias, Morinth se hubiera regodeado en el actual predicamento de Samara. Desafortunadamente, no era algo bueno.

"No sé" mintió.

Samara cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba con fuerza la frente.

"Lo sabes. Sé que lo sabes. Tu lenguaje corporal está gritando que lo sabes. Desviaste la mirada cuando lo dijiste. Un signo de ansiedad. Estás inusualmente inmóvil, incluso rígida. ¿Qué me está sucedido, Morinth?"

La Asari se maldijo. Claro que vería los signos de mentira, lo que hacía esto innecesariamente complicado.

"Bien. Acabas de succionar el conocimiento combinado de una especie entera. Eso es lo que está mal contigo".

"Blacklight".

"Ajá, ellos":

Samara se reclinó contra una pared, claramente sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"Nunca lo noté. Están en lo cierto. Las Asari avanzamos rápidamente".

Morinth parpadeó.

"Yo... Eso es por lo que estás aquí ¿Verdad?"

Morinth desvió la mirada. Fue algo enteramente inconsciente, pero hablaba más que las palabras.

"No sé en dónde mantendrían conocimiento como ese".

Morinth asintió un poco mientras continuaba observando a su madre. Se veía como todo un desastre. Probablemente era un momento como cualquier otro para correr, porque incluso asumiendo que Samara hubiera entendido una fracción de lo que sabía Morinth, ella seguía teniendo entrenamiento de Justiciera a su favor. Lo que hacía esto una idea mucho menos agradable.

"Sí, tampoco yo".

"No... no puedo pensar bien".

Morinth conocía el sentimiento demasiado bien.

"De verdad estás intentado salvar a todos".

Samara aun temblaba, pero tenía esta mirada en los ojos, una extraña mezcla de confusión, con lo que Morinth podía distinguir era esperanza.

"Bueno, sí. Lego de las cosas que me mostraron, alguien tiene que hacerlo".

"¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué te escogieron? De entre todos en la galaxia, ¿Por qué elegirte a ti? No tiene sentido. ¿Ellos vieron algo que yo no? Pusieron demasiada confianza en ti. Una especie que sabe tanto, a un nivel del que pienso apenas estoy comenzando a rasgar la punta de siquiera entenderlo".

Samara vio a Morinth a los ojos.

"Te dejaré ir. No debería. Pero, Morinth, has cambiado".

Morinth estaba comenzando a sentirse muy incómoda con esto. No importaba que esta fuera quien la perseguía por todo el cosmos, no importa que fuera quien estaba atada por su honor para matarla. No, lo que de verdad hacía que Morinth se sintiera incómoda era el lenguaje corporal de su madre. Luego de unirse con Blacklight, muchos pequeños movimientos del rostro y del lenguaje hacían que las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas de entender. Un simple temblor o parpadeo de un ojo decía mucho sobre lo que los otros estaban pensando. Probablemente era tan cercano a leer la mente como uno podía acercarse sin enlazar su sistema nervioso.

Samara estaba dividida. Eso era claro.

"Creo que quizás quiero ayudarte, Morinth".

Morinth solo parpadeó.

* * *

Miranda se sentó con paciencia en su disfraz de Salariana mientras Jack tamborileaba sus dedos contra su pierna. Habían encontrado la información que necesitaban, y afortunadamente, Blacklight no había sido destruido como pensaban. En vez, simplemente no estaban permitidos en el espacio de la Ciudadela.

Una investigación cuidadosa hacía que las cosas parecieran mucho más obvias ahora. Habían tintes de masa de Blacklight en el espacio, replegándose hacia sistemas controlados por Blacklight. Basado en su conocimiento, Miranda fue capaz de deducir que esos trozos de biomasa eran los mecanismos biológicos de la Colmena para conectarse a otras colmenas. Miranda sabía que los métodos usados por Blacklight para conectarse entre sistemas eran lentos. Incluso dentro de un sistema solar, tomaba desde minutos hasta horas para que un mensaje de la Tierra alcanzara a cualquier lugar dentro del sistema, dependiendo de la distancia. Especialmente a las bionaves minando recursos en el Cinturón de Kuiper.

Claro que ahora que Miranda pensaba que debería haber sido capaz de hacer llegar sus pensamientos a Blacklight, incluso con ese problema. Habían atravesado multitud de sistemas. Lo único que Miranda podía pensar que causara esto era si Blacklight había desarrollado un método completamente nuevo de comunicación entre sus colmenas, uno que ella no podría ser capaz de desarrollar sin saber cómo funcionaba o qué procesos biológicos estaban involucrados.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. Blacklight aun vivía y mientras que ninguna nave iría voluntariamente a espacio de Blacklight, al parecer habían algunos planetas donde Blacklight aun estaba permitido, la mayoría de ellos en los Sistemas Terminus, la concentración más grande de Blacklight se encontraba en Omega, que es hacia donde Jack y Miranda se dirigían en esos momentos.

Era bueno saber que los miedos más grandes de la extinción de Blacklight fueran infundados. Aun así, tenían que llevar el conocimiento que tenían de la base Salariana a Blacklight. Mientras que no tenían muestras puras de Blacklight, aun habían muestras de formas de vida alteradas con material relacionado con Blacklight, que aunque fueran liberadas del virus seguían siendo bastante peligrosas.

Ni Miranda o Jack sabían si dejar a esos científicos vivos era lo más sabio, pero sin una conexión a los Muchos, ambas se sentían perdidas. En esos momentos apenas tenían un consciencia, siendo poco más que las mentes de varios Varren y pensamientos que aun aprendían antes de dividirse en dos mentes separadas. Miranda aun actuaba con cautela, y Jack seguían pensando que dejarlos vivos era un error, pero una vez que se unieran con los otros, sabrían qué hacer y al fin estarían en casa.

* * *

Mordin vio mientras la nube liberaba la Genofagia recién modificada en la atmósfera. Sus pensamientos estaban en lo que ya sabía. Su tarea estaba terminada y ya había preparado una nave para ir a Omega y advertir a Blacklight sobre el laboratorio. No se podía saber lo que había sucedido cuando Saleon se había marchado. Cualquier información que su gusano hubiera enviado estaba fuertemente codificada y mientras que Mordin era capaz de descifrar algo, la gran mayoría permanecía indescifrable, al menos con los datos actuales.

Mordin sabía que Vurlon y Jobol aun intentaban encontrar a Saleon, en dondequiera que estuviera. Mordin pensaba que si Saleon era tan cuidadoso y afortunado como lo había sido, las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran inexistentes en esos momentos. Aun así, la suerte del demente Salariano se tenía que terminar tarde o temprano. La pregunta era cuándo.

Mordin no estaba seguro si Saleon había podido continuar o no con sus experimentos. Por el breve tiempo en que Mordin pudo hablar con el científico loco y la información que había podido sacar de la Extranet, parecía probable. A Mordin le daba la impresión de que el Salariano era de los que se creían infalibles.

Mordin no podía pensar en un individuo peor para tener acceso a Blacklight. Si había misericordia en el universo, entonces Saleon no tendría tiempo de poner sus manos en muestras durante la falla de contención. Sin embargo, Mordin no era quien pensaba que eso fuera muy probable. Incluso una sola célula de los experimentos en los que trabajaba el hombre sería capaz de causar un daño incalculable en las manos correctas... o equivocadas.

Aun así, Mordin no se interesaba mucho en el Salariano sociópata. No, era Jobol quien era el verdadero peligro. Mordin sabía que aun tenía muestras y que aun hacían algo con ellas. Lo que fuera, no estaba seguro de ello. Mordin solo sabía que tenía que volver a Omega y advertir a Blacklight. Ahora que su trabajo estaba terminado, pretendía hacer eso.

* * *

Saren se encontraba sobre los escombros y restos de lo que quedaba de aquello que por unos meses había llamado hogar, un sentimiento vacío lo embargaba mientras observaba el destrozado paisaje, como si una bestia titánica se hubiera levantado de debajo de la misma tierra.

Saren había visto las consecuencias de la guerra y había presenciado en persona los resultados de un Ataque de Blacklight cuando su flota había iniciado ese desastroso primer contacto con ellos. Había visto los videos de los soldados derritiéndose en esa masa, había visto los cuerpos de los hombres ser engullidos y cambiados en contra de su voluntad mientras su piel expulsaba raíces y cuchillas y tentáculos que provenían de sus cuerpos.

Ahora, al ver el paisaje destruido, sabía de inmediato lo que sucedió aquí y al no ver signos de vida, ni siquiera una sola gota de sangre, conocía el destino de su hermano.

Saren se sentía hueco y vacío por dentro.

Recuerdos de los dos jóvenes Turianos jugando a la guerra le venían a la mente. El día que él y su hermano habían sido asignados a la flota de patrulla vigésimo tercera se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente así como la destrucción que era un inconfundible resultado de una guerra contra Blacklight.

Saren vio a todo y conoció la ira y el odio. Todo dirigido hacia una sola especie.

Saren juró que Blacklight pagaría. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero así fuera lo último que hiciera, destruiría al cáncer y lo purgaría de la misma existencia.

* * *

Jona Sederis vio a las lecturas, una colección de esclavos Salarianos sedados y más huevos eran su cargamento. Un Varren gigante alargado a su lado jadeaba mientras ella veía al único en su nave quien sabía un carajo sobre lo que esas malditas lecturas significaban. Aunque Sederis suponía que la gráfica roja podía ser todo menos algo bueno y si sus sensores eran alguna indicación, entonces el lugar entero era totalmente radiactivo.

"¿Qué carajos sucedió en este sitio? ¿Lo bombardearon?" Preguntó Jona. No podía imaginar qué más sucedió aquí. Para ella esa era la mejor explicación. Aunque claro, era difícilmente una experta en radiación.

"Un momento, señora, estoy recibiendo visual".

Luego de un momento, la pantalla se iluminó con los restos del laboratorio de Saleon. Estaba parcialmente derretido en ciertos lugares, expuesto a los crudos elementos del gran asteroide en el que había sido construido. Se giró hacia Sayn. El Salariano solo veía a la pantalla con obvia confusión en su rostro.

"¿Lo bombardearon? Quiero decir, no me sorprendería si alguien estuviera enojado con él. El tipo era un ojete".

Sin embargo, Sayn sacudió la cabeza a manera de negación, antes de limpiarse los ojos.

"No, no bombardeado. Bueno, bien podría contarse como ello. Parece que su reactor entró en estado crítico. Aunque algo anda mal. Muy mal. Puedo ver el reactor desde aquí y no se ve dañado. ¿El idiota rompió la contención a propósito?"

Sayn apuntó a la pantalla mientras se giraba hacia Jona.

"Las cosas están mal, muy mal, los efectos de largo termino en esta estación y el asteroide a su alrededor van a joder las cosas por las siguientes decenas de miles de años, o al menos deberían hacerlo".

"¿A qué te refieres con deberían?"

"No tengo idea de lo que hacía Saleon, pero creo que va más allá de mi entendimiento de la física y entra directamente a la tierra de la mierda demente. La radiación aun está ahí, y solo se está concentrando en alguna cosa, o debería decir cosas".

Jona vio a Sayn con una ceja levantada.

"Tierra de la mierda demente... como sea, ¿No podría solo estar concentrado en algo de plutonio o alguna otra mierda? Ya sabes, lo que hace funcionar al reactor. La misma cosa que probablemente indica el punto de radiación más fuerte" dijo Jona de forma condescendiente.

Sayn negó con la cabeza.

"Normalmente sí, estaría de acuerdo contigo, excepto que la radiación está concentrada en un punto que no está para nada cerca del reactor. Está concentrado donde el bastardo hacía sus experimentos".

Jona parpadeó.

"Entonces... tierra de la mierda demente".

"Ajá. A menos que Saleon pensara que era bueno almacenar materiales radiactivos en su laboratorio biológico sin ninguna forma de contención. Lo que es un 10 en el estupidómetro. Así que dudo que ni siquiera él hiciera eso".

"¿Alguna idea?"

"Sí, larguémonos de aquí antes de que comencemos a brillar. No creo que necesitemos un monstruo Varren tan desesperadamente para arriesgarnos a exponernos. Estoy detectando varias formas de radiación, algunas de las cuales no tenemos trajes lo bastante fuertes para bloquear ni una mierda".

Jona se encontró sin poder discutir con ello. Sin embargo, Sayn estaba muy lejos de terminar de hablar.

"Sabes, es extraño. Sigo recibiendo estas lecturas y algunos de los materiales radiactivos deberían haberse haberse dispersado. Quiero decir, algunos están medio vivos por unos segundos. Al menos creo que es eso. No soy un físico nuclear, pero es mi entendimiento. Esto no tienen sentido alguno".

"¿Y quedarnos aquí para averiguarlo tiene más sentido?"

"Nunca dije eso. Es solo que... bueno, mierda demente".

Jona se encogió de hombros.

"Como sea, solo vámonos de este puto agujero radiactivo. Puede que no quiera tener malditos hijos, pero me gusta tener la opción".

Sayn asintió mientras se preparaba para reorientar la nave. Era un movimiento que había hecho ciento o miles de veces. No era siquiera algo difícil. Y aun así sus controles no respondían.

"Deja de andar jodiendo, Sayn, y larguémonos de aquí".

"Estoy intentando, pero la nave no se mueve".

"¿Qué carajos quieres decir con que no se mueve?"

"Significa que no se mueve. NO responde a mis... ¿es eso lo que creo que es?"

Jona vio a Sayn y luego hacia donde este veía. Era una pequeña ventana, una que permitía darle un vistazo a la trompa de la nave. Al principio Jona no vio nada, solo el vació del espacio, al menos hasta que decidió que no era el vacío lo que Sayn miraba, sino a parte de la nave. En concreto al brillo iridiscente de un campo biótico que se encontraba justo por encima del casco de la nave, probablemente envolviéndola. La corona azur apenas era visible, pero estaba ahí. Jona, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirara.

"La nave ha sido envuelta en un campo de Efecto de Masa, señora".

Jona dio un paso de horror hacia atrás.

"¿Nos suspendieron con bióticos? Pero... ni siquiera una Matriarca Asari tiene ese tipo de poder. Lo único que puede hacerlo es una bionave de Blacklight del tamaño de un acorazado".

"Las únicas lecturas de calor son del laboratorio, señora. ¿Puede sobrevivir Blacklight a esos niveles de radiación?" preguntó el alférez.

"¿Cómo carajos podría saberlo?" preguntó Sayn.

Con esas palabras, el puente se volvió un caos. Los mercenarios de Eclipse, algunos con décadas de experiencia se fueron a las esquinas de la nave con las armas preparadas. Gritos y plegarias se escucharon mientras todos esperaban que algo sucediera.

"¿En qué estaba trabajando Saleon?" gritó un mercenario.

"El loco bastardo estaba experimentando con Blacklight. Oh por Dios, estábamos entregando comida".

"Jona. ¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer?"

"¡SILENCIO!"

Jona liberó un pulso biótico que alejó a todos de ella mientras intentaba recuperar el control de la situación. El pánico murió, pero solo por un momento. Sayn, quien aun veía a la pantalla se puso de pie. Estaba viendo a las lecturas mientras dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Se está moviendo".

Jona estaba a punto de dispararle a Sayn, cuando lo que dijo fue procesado por su mente.

"¿Qué se está moviendo?"

"La radiación. El centro se está moviendo. Se mueve. Está vivo".

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, la nave tembló. Muchos mercenarios cayeron al suelo mientras el brillo biótico se intensificaba y cambiaba de un azul normal a uno más claro, luego a un verdoso. Lentamente ella nave comenzó a moverse hacia el infierno radiactivo que una vez fuera el laboratorio de Saleon.

Los instrumentos electrónicos más delicados de la nave se fueron y chispas volaron de las computadoras, ahora dañadas, que siseaban como alguna clase de animal. Los sonidos de chirridos y cosas quebrándose se hicieron eco en los pasillos de la nave. El ruido blanco ahogó los gritos de miedo y terror mientras se acercaban más y más a los laboratorios.

Jona nunca había sido creyente, pero por primera vez en su vida recitó una de las antiguas plegarias Asari, rogándole a Athane. Incluso le rezó a los espíritus de los Turianos. Su respuesta fue el eco del sonido blanco y de los electrónicos chisporroteando mientras la nave se detenía. Completamente atracada y mantenida quieta por una monstruosidad que no veían y que sin duda se dirigía hacia ellos. Entonces los dispositivos electrónicos fallaron del todo.

La única luz dentro de la nave era la de las chispas que provenían de las consolas y las pantallas que estaban alrededor del puente. El ruido blanco se detuvo, solo para ser reemplazado por los gritos y chirridos del metal. A través de los breves vistazos de luz dados por las chispas, Jona vio que algunas de las paredes a su alrededor estaban deformadas hacia adentro, mientras el enfermizo brillo iridiscente del aura biótica se expandía por los adentros de la nave, aplastando las paredes y haciéndolas caer como si no fueran nada. Algunos de los escombros le cayeron encima.

Jona no sabía si era por una enorme suerte o planeación cuidadosa que las paredes que mantenían a raya el vacío del espacio estaban intactos. Solo eran las paredes internas las destruidas. Eso hablaba de una habilidad en el uso de capacidades bióticas que estaba mucho más allá de lo que Jona considerara siquiera posible.

La Asari comenzó a rasgar y mover el metal, el cual continuaba doblándose una y otra vez. La fricción causaba que estuviera caliente al tacto, tanto como una hornilla de gas. Tanto que podía sentir que sus manos se ampollaban mientras mientras que sus uñas rasgaban inútilmente el metal.

Fue en un momento de claridad que pudo ser capaz de convocar la resolución de usar sus propias capacidades bióticas para sacarse los escombros de encima. Al hacerlo causó que este cayera sobre un aterrado Sayn, quien cayó al instante, inconsciente o muerto. Jona no sabía cuál de las dos.

La ahora liberada Asari miró a los restos de su tripulación. Sintió algo que no había sentido desde sus años de Doncella. Se sintió sin esperanza. El sentimiento no era nuevo para Jona en ningún sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo no era uno que quisiera volver a experimentar de nuevo, no desde el día que casi hubiera sido tomada por esclavos cuando apenas tenía un siglo de edad.

Había algo inherentemente aterrador sobre no estar en control de tu propio destino o de cualquier situación en general. El sentimiento de vulnerabilidad infernal que le traía a Jona recuerdos hacía mucho reprimidos.

No podía soportarlo.

No sabía si era Blacklight o alguna otra cosa que debía permanecer sin ser descubierta, lo que estaba despedazando la nave, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguar qué horrible destino le esperaba. No, su destino estaba en sus propias manos. Sin dudarlo tomó su pistola y colocó la mira bajo su barbilla para apuntar y disparó.

* * *

Sayn despertó lentamente con un gemido de dolor mientras se sentaba, parpadeando con rapidez para sacarse la somnolencia que venía de despertar, todo mientras observaba sus alrededores.

Estaba oscuro, solo unas leves luces rojas que parpadeaban le daban cualquier forma de visibilidad. El aire estaba frío y viciado. Había un sentimiento de algo creciendo en su estómago mientras comenzaba a recordar con lentitud los acontecimientos previos.

Muerte y miedo.

Fue lo último que recordaba, y mientras se daba cuenta, se puso de pie tan rápido como podía para mirar a los restos del puente. Las luces que parpadeaban provenientes de las máquinas hacían difícil ver, pero podía verlos en las sombras. Todos a quienes conocía estaban tirados, muertos. Algunos empalados por el escombro de la nave, o aplastados bajo este. No podía verlos, pero en su estado de ceguera impuesto por la oscuridad, su imaginación pintó terribles escenas de carnicería y cadáveres ocultos justo fuera de su campo de visión.

En ese instante se hizo consciente de su situación. Aquí estaba, en una nave estropeada, rodeado por lo que había llegado a conocer y apreciar. Solo una delgada hoja de metal lo protegía no solo del vacío del abismo, sino de la radiación invisible de los restos del laboratorio ahora destruido, laboratorio que recordaba no había estado tan vacío como habían creído.

El epicentro de la radiación se había movido antes de que la nave fuera jalda. No importa qué tan habilidoso fuera un piloto, un poder capaz de mover naves a través del espacio era un poder terrible, uno que le causaba visiones de monstruosidades retorcidas que había visto en los escasos videos de Blacklight que podía recordar.

Dio un paso con cautela en la oscuridad, buscando a ciegas una pared que pudiera tocar y seguir.

En lo profundo sabía que no había oportunidad de sobrevivir. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y los restos de Eclipse en lo profundo de los Sistemas Términos no sabían de los tratos con Saleon. Jona había sido inflexible en que solo ella y un selecto grupo supieran de los tratos hechos con el científico loco.

Sayn estaba solo, asilado en una nave vacía, donde no había forma de salir y aun así estas cosas no lo detuvieron. En vez, se movió sin dirección. Finalmente logró posar sus manos contra el frío metal de las paredes. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó mientras daba sus primeros pasos, teniendo cuidado con el escombro y los cadáveres que sin duda abarrotaban el suelo a su alrededor.

Un miedo primitivo creció en él mientras la nave se asentaba en el terreno. Cada chirrido y quejido del metal eran los silenciosos pasos de alguna horrible cosa en la oscuridad. Algo que podía verlo, pero que él no podía ver. Tomó toda su voluntad denunciar esos chirridos como el resultado del daño hecho a la nave.

Claro que luego de desterrar los pensamientos de monstruos terribles, su mente se dirigió a algunas cosas más, todas de ellas terribles. ¿Qué tal si la integridad estructural de la nave había sido comprometida más de lo que creía? ¿Qué tal si un solo paso era todo lo que se necesitaba para colapsar la nave entera a su alrededor, enterrándolo debajo de lo que una vez había sido su hogar?

Se congeló. Asustado de que era posible que hiciera caer lo que quedaba del crucero. Su mano tembló y un suave quejido escapó de sus labios mientras maniobraba con cuidado para colocar su pared contra la pared.

Se quedó quieto. Asustado de hacer un movimiento en falso. Intentando poner sus temblores bajo control.

¿Eso había sido un crujido? ¿Como el de alguien dando un paso en el suelo?

¿Era un sobreviviente? No, si asó fuera diría algo. Gritos de ayuda o preguntar en la oscuridad si alguien se encontraba con vida.

¿La nave estaba asentándose en el terreno? Puede ser.

Pero eso hacía surgir la pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Por qué habían sitios que nunca crujían cuando había luz presente? Solo cuando había oscuridad. Se le retorcieron las entrañas mientras los sonidos que solo parecían venir en la noche volvían a ocurrir, una y otra vez.

Entonces Sayn recordó algo y su miedo menguó considerablemente.

Caminó lentamente pegado a la pared, dirigiéndose al corredor que conducía a un pequeño conjunto de cápsulas de escape. Podrían ser inútiles para su propósito, pero estaban diseñadas para tener energía propia, para ser capaces no solo de lanzarse, sino de producir una señal de auxilio. Si una aun tenía energía, quizás podría activar la señal y atraer a alguien, a quien fuera y sacarlo de esta trampa de muerte.

Pero ¿Y si nadie detectaba la señal? ¿Qué tal si venían y veían la condición de la nave y se marchaban, pensando que no había vida en ella? ¿Qué tal si la radiación hacía que dudaran de abordar y decidían ignorarlos?

Tantos "que tal si".

No, Sayn debía hacerlo. Incluso si no funcionaba, al menos lo intentaría. Al menos habría hecho algo para evitar su muerte. Una pequeña oportunidad era mejor que ninguna.

Fortalecido con una determinación recién descubierta, Sayn se dirigió hacia el pasillo angulado, pero no miró al otro lado de la esquina. ¿Había sido ese un crujido? ¿O un paso?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y dudó en siquiera inclinarse para dar un vistazo de lo que venía de los corredores.

Estaría demasiado oscuro, de cualquier forma.

Sayn estaba a punto de mirar, cuando el movimiento de su pie pateó un poco de escombro que no había visto, solo unos centímetros. Se quedó congelado. El sonido hizo eco por todos los corredores de la nave. Se quedó tieso como una table. Luego de un momento, nada sucedió.

Envalentonado, Sayn se agachó y sintió el suelo, esperando encontrar el pequeño trozo de escombros para usarlo como un arma improvisada. Luego de un momento de búsqueda lo encontró y lo tomó con fuerza en su mano. Entonces se inclinó y alzó el trozo de escombro por lo alto para golpear con él a lo que estuviera más allá.

Nada.

Claro que estaba oscuro, pero para este punto sus ojos se habían ajustado lo suficiente para ver movimiento. Exhaló con alivio. Justo mientras la cosa en su mano comenzó a retorcerse.


	45. Entreteniendo a un Krogan

**NT:** Y en horabuena. Otro capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente estamos al corriente.

 **Capítulo 45: Entreteniendo a un Krogan**

Una Bionave se acercó hacia los puertos en Omega. Un largo tentáculo se cubierto de Pústulas Infectadas se movía por el vacío para depositar a los Evolucionados.

Shepard (aun como hombre) sonrió y extendió sus brazos mientras se movía.

"Ah Omega. Hogar, dulce hogar".

Kaiden dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

"¿Hogar?" preguntó.

"Ajá. Omega, el barrio más pobre de los barrios pobres que haya pobremente existido".

"Deberían poner eso en una postal" comentó Kaiden.

Detrás de ellos, Ashley salió de su Pústula cargando a Grunt, inconsciente, sobre su hombro. A nadie en el trío se le escapó que estaban recibiendo miradas extrañas de los aliens que los rodeaban, probablemente porque Ashley cargaba a un Krogan sobre su hombro como si pesara lo mismo que un anormalmente desnutrido Volus.

"¿Entonces qué se supone que hagamos con el chico?"

Shepard se llevó la mano a la mandíbula antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su ahora femenino rostro.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si le conseguimos una niñera y celebramos nuestro regreso a casa en el _Afterlife_ ".

Ashley vio al Krogan que pendía de su hombro, antes de encogerse de hombros, lo que casi hizo que el Krogan se cayera.

"Suena bien para mí".

Kaiden le dio una mirada a Shepard, parpadeó y suspiró.

"Bien, pero no voy a disfrutarlo".

Shepard soltó un gruñido.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Bien podrías disfrutarlo".

Kaiden solo miró a Shepard a los ojos.

"Bien, lo siento. Olvidé con quién estaba hablando".

Con una pose dramática y un brazo demasiado extendido apuntando en dirección del _Afterlife_ , Shepard gritó: "¡Que inicien las festividades!".

* * *

Jobol miró a sus manos. Puntos descoloridos traicionaban su edad y la flácida y casi traslúcida piel pendía un poco del hueso. Extendió sus cansadas extremidades mientras suspiraba. La esperanza de vida de los Salarianos a menudo eran considerados una broma por los ancianos de la especie. AL menos hasta el descubrimiento de los Vorcha, aunque incluso un Vorcha viejo era mucho más vivaz que un Salariano anciano. Jobol lo consideraba una maldición. ¿Por qué otras especies podían vivir por un siglo, o más en el caso de las Asari, cuyas propias esperanzas de vida eran francamente ridículas en comparación?

A Jobol nunca le preocupó cuánto tiempo viviría, solo el dejar una marca, un legado de alguna clase. Algo que lo hiciera conocido mucho después de que su tiempo terminara. Volverse un Consejero aseguraba que fuera puesto en los libros, pero sus acciones desde entonces harían que fuera un poco más que una nota al pie.

"El Consejero Salariano que ha servido más en la historia del Consejo. Veintidós años. No quedaría mucho de su legado cuando un candidato más joven simplemente decidiera quedarse un poco más.

Tevos había sido Consejera casi cinco veces ese tiempo y Sparatus, mientras que solo había ocupado el cargo por poco más que una década, tendría indudablemente más tiempo para hacerse un nombre. El Turiano ya se había ganado una especie de reputación. El Turiano con el temperamento más centrado y escéptico de la historia, algo que aunque cierto, no evitaba que fuera un cabeza dura, marginalmente menos que los del resto de su especie. El hecho de que lograra evitar una guerra con Blacklight luego del Primer Contacto y se sentara enfrente de dos de ellos sin demandar que lamieran sus botas era algo poco común en un Turiano. Quizás era una de las razones por las que fue elegido para el cargo en un principio.

Claro que había pedido reparaciones de una especie luego de que dicha especie mencionara que carecían de una economía tradicional... un momento... no, estaba recordando mal. Tevos fue quien lo pidió, no Sparatus.

Maldita edad.

Jobol no escuchó que su asistente entraba hasta que se anunciara.

"Estaré en un momento".

Su asistente se excusó mientras Jobol intentaba calmar el dolor en su espalda y se ponía de pie. Como si fuera un interruptor, se movió como si no hubiera dolor. Muchos dirían que se veía dignificado. Aun así, considerando el día que era, tenía que seguirse viendo fuerte.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda. Jobol se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto, pasó los corredores y entró al Presidio. Ahí, vio a Tevos y Sparatus esperando. No muy lejos de él se encontraba... su reemplazo. Valern. Jobol pensaba que era una buena elección. Valern era insufrible, o al menos eso pensaba Jobol, pero era una especie de patriota.

Jobol se abrió paso entre la multitud de políticos y lamebotas mientras se acercaba a sus colegas. Antiguos colegas en estos momentos. Valern fue el primero en notarlo.

"Jobol" dijo Valern con un breve asentimiento.

"Valern, ¿Disfrutando las celebraciones?"

"No creo que cuente como celebración para ser honestos".

Jobol no dijo nada y solo asintió. Sparatus y Tevos se vieron entre ellos antes de que el Turiano hablara.

"Apenas estábamos conociendo al nuevo Consejero".

"Ya veo" dijo Jobol.

"Tiene grandes zapatos que llenar2 dijo Tevos mientras tomaba un sorbo de algún vino de Theesia.

Jobol miró a Tevos, sin siquiera indicar que escuchó su comentario.

"Intentaré lo mejor que pueda para llenar esos zapatos. Claro que no es fácil reemplazar al Salvador de la Ciudadela, pero haré lo que pueda".

Salvador de la Ciudadela. Jobol escuchó eso agregado a su nombre de vez en vez luego de que evitara que una bola de biomasa de Blacklight de un millón de toneladas chocara con la Ciudadela. No importaba que fuera la tripulación del _Destiny Ascension_ y las flotas de la Ciudadela las que hicieron todo, y fue Blacklight quien recuperó control sobre su biomasa y evitó el impacto. Jobol estaba al tanto que Valern estaba más que informado de ese hecho, lo que podría ser la razón por la que se refería a él por ese nombre.

Valern se burlaba de él.

"Esperemos que así sea. Odiaría ver que no das el ancho, Valern. Supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá".

Había algo de tensión entre el aire mientras Jobol y Valern se miraban a los ojos, solo para que todo se calmara cuando Tevos se aclaró la garganta.

"Entonces, Jobol ahora que ya no eres un Consejero, ¿Qué vas a hacer? No me das la impresión de alguien que se retire".

Jobol negó con la cabeza.

"Retiro... concepto aterrador. No, tengo planes. La Dalatrassa me pidió que ayudara al GOE. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero puedo decir que me debería mantener ocupado".

Tevos hizo un sonido indicando que entendía mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino. Sparatus vio de Jobol a Valern.

"Debo admitir que no sé mucho de tu historia, Valern. ¿Cómo te colocaste como el reemplazo de Jobol?"

Jobol quería decir que lo hizo siendo un insufrible pequeño bastardo que hacía todo lo posible para avanzar en su carrera política, pero refrenó su lengua.

"No he hecho un gran nombre para ser honesto. No me gusta fijarme en el pasado y prefiero mirar al futuro".

Esto viniendo de alguien cuyo último rol se rumoraba fue ser el consorte de una muy adinerada Dalatrassa hizo que Jobol formara una sonrisa de diversión. Claro que los rumores eran falsos, Jobol sabía que lo eran, principalmente porque él era quien los había iniciado, pero Valern no sabía eso.

"Una ideología que puedo respaldar. Bienvenido al Consejo, Valern".

"Consejero Valern. Tiene buen sonido ¿No es cierto?"

Jobol sintió la urgencia de vomitar, pero la refrenó. Sparatus y Valern por otro lado rieron en una forma que Jobol sabía era falsa. Quizás ya lo consideraban un insufrible.

Jobol esperaba eso, quizás pensaran de él con añoro.

Aunque lo dudaba.

* * *

Para la molestia de muchos en Omega, Blacklight era algo muy común. Para su siempre creciente paranoia, no todos ellos se veían por fuera como humanos.

En Omega, uno de esos Evolucionados se llamaba Abrudras. No era como la mayoría de los Evolucionados con quienes estaba acostumbrada a lidiar la galaxia. Era una de los primeros Turianos en ser consumidos por Blacklight durante el primer contacto. Como la mayoría de aliens consumidos por Blacklight, para ayudar a la gente que no era parte de la Mente Colmena, optaba por mostrar algunos signos de que mientras que se veía Turiana, era parte de Blacklight. No era algo que ayudara a los ciudadanos, ya que aun tenían sospechas.

En el caso de Abrudras, era la elección de tener manos con cinco garras, a diferencia de las tres de los Turianos y tener una cola de noventa centímetros de largo con una garra adornando su punta, la cual era tan diestramente útil que nunca se deshacía de ella, incluso cuando estaba rodeada solo de Individuos de Blacklight. Actualmente Abrudras se encontraba jugando un juego inventado por los humanos llamado solitario, un juego sorprendentemente adictivo que podía jugarse solo, no que se encontrara sola en ningún momento y habían algunos Individuos dentro de Blacklight quienes estaban más que felices de darle pistas. Ignoró varios de dichos comentarios mientras colocaba otra carta, viendo inconscientemente alrededor de su guarida, bueno, casa sería una palabra más precisa, aunque había algo en la palabra guarida que Abrudras prefería.

Ella y otros de Blacklight vivían en un apartamento, uno de muchos en Omega. Hogares como este existían en los escasos mundos en los que Blacklight aun era permitido y prácticamente eran iguales. Este gran apartamento era el hogar de la mayoría de Blacklight que vivía en Omega. El interior, mientras que tenía muebles y comodidades modernos, también tenía biomasa creciendo en las paredes. Biomasa hecha de Evolucionados que descansaban y procesos biológicos sofisticados que se alimentaban de microorganismos, bacterias y comida que algún alien decidiera no consumir.

La mayoría de los lugares en los que Blacklight aun era permitido tenían lugares como este. Eran lugares donde los Evolucionados podían ir a recargarse y alimentarse, o simplemente descansar y ver videos. Debido a la naturaleza de Blacklight, no era poco común que los cuartos estuvieran llenos de Evolucionados moviéndose, aunque de momento, Abrudras era la única quien no estaba parcialmente unida a la biomasa. Los otros estaba alrededor de Omega, haciendo varias tareas y simplemente viendo la vida suceder a su alrededor para aliviar su aburrimiento.

Gracias al enlace mental, Abrudras podía experimentar todo al mismo tiempo, pero como la mayoría de Blacklight, ignoraba ciertos eventos para enfocarse en otros que consideraba importantes. En este caso, Abrudras se enfocó en un evento que parecía involucrarla, uno que no esperaba con ansias. Mientras que discutían de ello a través de su enlace mental, Abrudras sabía que no había forma de convencer al otro cuando se empeñaba en algo.

Tan pronto como Shepard lo pensó, Abrudras sabía lo que le esperaba y aunque no le gustaba, cumpliría con ello, aunque es no significaba que no se quejaría con Shepard. Se aclaró la garganta unos momentos antes de que Shep y Ash entraran por la puerta.

Parpadeando en confusión, Shepard se giró hacia la Turiana antes de desviar la mirada avergonzada. Abrudras se limitaba a verla sin expresión alguna. Su larga cola se movía a izquierda y derecha rítmicamente, mientras la punta de su cola, que parecía la pinza de un cangrejo o langosta, abría y cerraba rápidamente para producir una serie de sonidos que Shepard sabía era un signo de que Abrudras no estaba feliz con la situación actual.

"Quieres que sea niñera de un Krogan. No figurativamente; quieres que literalmente sea niñera de un Krogan como si fuera un maldito infante".

No era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. La voz de Abrudras tenía un tono de incredulidad. Abrudras quería que esto estuviera en palabras para que el universo tuviera un registro. Los muchos recordarían, principalmente porque estaban bastante seguros de que esa secuencia de palabras nunca había sido usada en la historia del universo hasta este día.

"No te importa ¿Verdad, Abrudras?"

La sonrisa de Shepard era tan dulce que Abrudras quería vomitar. Su cola dejó de moverse y en vez chocó contra el suelo. Shepard tragó sonoramente.

Claro que todo era un espectáculo. Ambas sabían lo que la otra estaba pensando, pero al hacerlo así pasaban el tiempo en una forma que al menos fuera entretenida, lo cual siempre era un bono en su libro.

"Te odio".

Shepard tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada, antes de que Ashley entrara al cuarto y prácticamente lanzara a Grunt sin cuidado alguno sobre el sillón. Abrudras notó que los Krogan rebotaban más de lo que hubiera pensado.

"Gracias, Abrudras. Te debo una".

El Krogan inconsciente comenzó a despertar.

"O dos".

En su estado de aun inconsciencia, el brazo del Krogan se movió y prácticamente destruyó la mesa en la que el juego incompleto de solitario había estado, las cartas ahora se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo.

"Definitivamente tres. Te debo tres... bueno, nos vemos".

Abrudras miró mientras Shepard y una avergonzada Ashley salían por la puerta, dejándola con el Krogan que aun dormía, una mesa y una pila de cartas revueltas. Al ver todo, solo una cosa se le vino a la mente.

"Maldita seas, Shepard".

Alguien en la colmena comentó que Abrudras podía jugar a recoger las 52 catas. Ella eligió ignorar al idiota. ¿Quién usaba el nombre Joker de cualquier forma?

* * *

Tusar se sentó en las azoteas con los pies pendiendo del borde de la unidad de enfriamiento del edificio. Las ciudades Batarianas de verdad eran hermosas.

El Salariano Evolucionado se giró para ver a Bardon mirando al horizonte. Permanecieron callados, pero en su mente conversaban.

' _Me sorprende que todo vaya tan bien'_ comentó Tusar.

Bardon se encogió de hombros.

' _Si hay algo que el Consejo Batariano son, son predecibles. No les gusta ser puestos en una posición de debilidad. Las cosas están mejor para los esclavos gracias a la estupidez con la música que hicimos'._

Tusar asintió estando de acuerdo.

' _Lo están, pero aun podía ser mejor'._

Luego de que Dakira ordenara la ejecución de la creación sin mente de Blacklight, el Consejo comenzó a empujar un cambio en las operaciones de cómo funcionaba la esclavitud. Ya que quienes vendían los esclavos eran quienes el Consejo creía causaron el incidente de la música, en un acto de venganza, el Consejo decretó que ya no se podían vender esclavos. Bueno, no era enteramente cierto, podían venderlos, pero si comprabas a uno, tenías que comprar a su familia entera. Así que si querías comprar a un trabajador fuerte, también tenías que pagar por su cónyuge, asumiendo que tuviera uno, sus hijos y sus padres ancianos y poco productivos.

Así que mientras que aun era legal comprar esclavos, iban a tener que pagar bastante, y las familias de los esclavos podían ser muy extensas. Hubo un escándalo, pero ver a la creación con forma de Batariano ser ejecutado mediante decapitación, silenció a las masas. La Casta Mercante había sido efectivamente cortada de su principal fuente de ingresos para todos los fines y propósitos.

Era un proceso lento, pero por lo que Dakira le había explicado a Bardon, sonaba como si los esclavos se estuvieran convirtiendo en algo parecido a siervos de un señor feudal. Podían ocupar la tierra bajo el control de sus amos y aun debían trabajar para recibir protección y, extrañamente, justicia.

Al parecer los esclavos tenían derechos. Tenían el derecho a poseer propiedad mientras pudieran pagar por ella. Bardon no estaba seguro de dónde sacarían los créditos para ello, pero podían conseguirlos, al menos en teoría.

Los de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos recibían días libres como el Día Santo Batariano. Un análogo al domingo en el que los fieles descansaban y todo eso. Las semanas Batarianas consistían de diez días, cada uno de dieciocho horas y media de duración. No era libertad, lo cual era la meta final, pero era un inicio. También permitían muchas nuevas oportunidades ahora que los esclavos podían reunirse con más facilidad.

Sin embargo, los cambios no venían lo suficientemente rápido para el gusto de Blacklight. NO con los Segadores tan cerca.

' _Vamos a tener que hacer una rebelión ¿verdad?'_

' _Puede que sí. Los cambios han ayudado, pero no lo suficiente para importar en realidad y con los Segadores, puede que tengamos que forzar el cambio a fin de cuentas'._

Tusar suspiró sonoramente.

' _Parece que somos más como Jobol de lo que pensábamos'._

' _Si tan solo no estuviéramos presionados por el tiempo'._

Tusar asintió.

' _Lo sé'._

El Salariano Evolucionado aterrizó sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la cornisa más cercana. Estaba encima de un callejón al que nadie le prestaba atención. Era el ocaso del día y la mayoría de Batarianos y sus esclavos estaban en proceso de cenar, así que no habían muchos ojos que pudieran ver lo que Tusar iba a hacer.

Parado en la cornisa, el Salariano se volvió hacia Bardon. El que había sido miembro de la Casta de Amos-Esclavos vio hacia el horizonte mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse4 en el cielo naranja.

' _Buena suerte, Bardon. Espero que no se necesite derramamiento de sangre'._

El Salariano dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó de la cornisa. Bardon sintió cuando Tusar asintió sobre sus pies a través de su conexión mental.

' _No creo que siga siendo nuestra decisión'._

Bardon sabía que Tusar lo escuchó, pero ninguno dijo nada más.

* * *

Las cosas luego de su despertar en Virmire habían sido extrañas para Grunt. Primero estaba Shepard, quien no lo dejo hacer nada en absoluto. A meros momentos de que Shepard lo liberara, él... ella en esos momentos, había llevado a Grunt hacia un animal gigante al que Shepard se refería como Bionave. Shepard explicó que Grunt tendría que entrar en ella para ser colocado en una cavidad llena de nutrientes, muy parecidos a los que se encontraban en el tanque. No estando dispuesto a ser puesto de vuelta en ese estado tan pronto luego de haber despertado, Grunt hizo saber su incomodidad con un puñetazo a la cara de Shepard, el cual hizo el daño que se esperaría. Lo siguiente que sabía, Shepard lo había dejado inconsciente y lo puso en la nave. Para el momento en el que Grunt despertó, se encontró de vuelta en un cuarto, uno cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de biomasa, con Evolucionados de Blacklight parcialmente unidos a la pared, todos viendo a la pantalla de video. Shepard estaba ahí, completamente enajenada con lo que estuviera siendo reproducido.

Al parecer este era su cuarto en una estación espacial llamada Omega. Y por su cuarto, se refería a todo Blacklight. Puede que en un momento hubiera sido espacioso, pero con la carne que crecía en todas partes ya no lo era. El cuarto estaba lleno con varias especies que se veían parecidos a Turianos, Salarianos, Asari, Batarianos o lo que fueran. En realidad, eran los Individuos que una vez pertenecieran a esas especies, o aquellos que eligieron verse como esos aliens. Difícil saberlo.

Luego de una serie de largas, largas, largas, LARGAS presentaciones de estas gentes, Grunt se encontró sentado y confundido en un sillón mientras todos veían la pantalla de video.

" _Pero, Shalei. Nunca podremos estar juntos. Yo tengo mi deber y tú tienes a tu gente"._

El video era lo que Grunt consideraba una película excepcionalmente aburrida llamada Flota y Flotilla. Al parecer él era el único que creía que era aburrida.

"No, Bellicus. Tú y Shalei son el uno para el otro" dijo una muy lacrimosa Shepard.

"Simplemente no puede verlo, dale algo de tiempo y aprenderá" dijo la Turiana Evolucionada.

Grunt vio a la pantalla y luego a Shepard.

"Me prometiste a un enemigo digno para pelear".

Shepard se giró hacia Grunt mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Pero mamá quiere ver su novela. Disfrútalo; aprenderás algo de ello. Pronto crecerás, comenzarás a pensar en las chicas, te casarás, tendrás hijos propios y te olvidarás de tu pobre, pobre madre, dejándola sola, con solo un mil millones de mentes unidas como compañía".

"¿Madre? ¿Qué?"

Kaiden, quien estaba reclinado en una pared mientras operaba su Omni-Herramienta, se limitó a suspirar.

"Ignora a Shepard, Grunt. Te acostumbrarás a ella".

No se le escapó a Grunt que Shepard fulminaba a Kaiden con la mirada, aunque no había hostilidad abierta. Más hubiera aceptado un desafío de alguna clase.

"Ignora a Kaiden, cariño, tiene una cantidad inusual de sentido común básico para un Evolucionado".

"Alguien tiene que tenerla" dijo Kaiden sin muchas ganas.

Grunt parpadeó, antes de girarse hacia Shepard.

"¿Por qué me llamas 'cariño'?"

"¿Qué? Yo estuve ahí en tu nacimiento. Eso me hace tu madre".

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, cuando dejaste el tanque, los únicos presentes éramos un Geth y yo, y el Geth es un robot. Así que ya que naciste y yo era la única en ese momento que estaba viva mientras sucedía, podemos deducir lógicamente que soy tu madre. Quiero decir, si un bebé nace y solo hay una persona ahí, esa persona debe ser su mamá. ¿de qué otra forma nació el niño?"

"No creo que así sea como funcionan las cosas" dijo el Krogan que ahora estaba completamente confundido.

"Oh, así que lo estás negando. Después de que me esforzara tanto con tu pasta nutriente para que pudieras comer mientras veníamos hacia Omega" dijo Shepard, llorando histéricamente.

La Evolucionada Turiana sentada al lado de Grunt sacudió la cabeza mientras se puso de pie para reconfortar a Shepard. Fulminó a Grunt con la mirada.

"Mira lo que hiciste. Estás rompiendo el corazón de tu pobre madre".

"¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" gritó Grunt con frustración.

"Muchacho, no deberías hablarle así a tu tía Abrudras" lo regañó la Turiana.

Grunt achicó sus ojos, viendo a la Evolucionada que le devolvía la mirada.

"Cariño, estás haciendo una escena" dijo Shepard mientras se ponía de pie, ya no estaba llorando y se limitó a acariciar a Grunt en la cabeza.

Grunt solo parpadeó.

"Es todo" dijo mientras se marchaba del cuarto.

Solo para que una pared de biomasa bloqueara la salida, evitando su ruta de escape de la locura. Girándose, Grunt vio a Shepard quien le estaba sonriendo.

"Lo siento, chico, estamos bajo órdenes de Aria. Estamos castigados. Al parecer no aprecia las fiestas de bienvenida como nosotros".

Grunt se limitó a gruñir.

"Mira, puedes elegir la siguiente película ¿Qué tal suena eso?"

Grunt lo pensó. Nunca había visto un holo video, no contando esa estupidez que estaban viendo. Ninguna información en el tanque había explicado mucho acerca de los videos, aunque recordaba escasamente simulacros de batalla, que eran entretenidos si no se equivocaba".

Entonces lo pensó mejor.

"¿Qué tal una batalla?"

Shepard se rascó la barbilla, antes de que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien, pero vamos a hacerlo interesante. Si pierdes, entonces vas a ver todo Flota y Flotilla sin quejas".

Grunt achicó los ojos.

"¿Y si gano?"

"Puedes escoger las siguientes seis películas".

Grunt lo pensó. No importaba lo que sucediera, aun iba a pelear. Pero...

"Si gano, entonces vamos a ver videos con muchas explosiones".

"Trato" dijo Shepard mientras se giraba hacia Ashley, quien estaba parcialmente unida a la pared de biomasa.

"Ash, ¿recuerdas esa... cosa que dije? Cuando reinventamos el banjo y la guitarra".

Ashley parpadeó.

"Te refieres a la..." Ashley se congeló antes de que una cruel sonrisa agraciara su rostro mientras literalmente salía de la pared.

"Oh, ya veo a lo que te diriges. Sí, entiendo la idea".

Shepard asintió. No se le escapó a Grunt que se veía feliz. A Grunt no le gustaba, esa sonrisa prometía dolor.

"Muy bien, Grunt. Primero una lección de biología" dijo Shepard mientras alzaba su brazo.

Dicho brazo estaba cubierto en centenares de pequeños insectos negros, todos ellos viendo a Grunt con sus antenas moviéndose casi al unísono. Era perturbador.

"Estas pequeñas bellezas son, o más bien eran, una maravilla de la naturaleza. Hormigas, específicamente Hormigas Cortadoras de hojas. Lo que hace a esta especie en particular interesante es cómo cortaban hojas. Verás, ellas usaban las hojas de los árboles con una variedad de propósitos, lo cual no es importante, lo que es importante es la forma en la que las cortaban. Para lograrlo, usaban vibraciones de alta frecuencia usando un órgano especializado en su gáster... básicamente su abdomen, el cual está sincronizado con el movimiento de sus mandíbulas. Como resultado, sus mandíbulas vibran miles de veces por segundo para cortar las hojas. ¿Me sigues hasta aquí?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la pelea?"

Lo siguiente que Grunt sabía es que había un extraño sonido que provenía de Ashley, cuyo brazo derecho se había transformado en lo que parecía ser una enorme cuchilla carnosa, con cientos de dientes serrados metálicos. Dichos dientes vibraban a altas velocidades, causando el extraño sonido.

"Eso".

Grunt vio mientras Ashley alzaba su arma y la movía para experimentar.

"Es una sierra de cadena biológica" dijo mientras la extendía para que estuviera perpendicular a su cuerpo y producía una especie de rugido. Claro que dicho rugido no había sido causado por los dientes, sino por una tráquea oculta en el bíceps de Ashley, con una la siringe de un ave cantora en su base, en este caso la siringe con complejos músculos de un ave lira.

"Lo llamamos el Motor Rotativo de Wankel" dijo Shepard."

"No, no lo hacemos" dijo Ashley.

"Yo la llamo el Motor Rotativo de Wankel" corrigió Shepard.

Grunt miró al arma y el magnífico sonido que producía, antes de que una sonrisa se formara lentamente en su rostro. Se tronó los pulgares.

"Me gusta".

"Alto, amigote" dijo Shepard mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

"Sé que estás ansioso, pero mamá no va a dejar que pelees desarmado".

Antes de que Grunt dijera nada, Shepard comenzó a derretirse.

A la fecha Grunt insiste que él NO gritó de terror, sino rugió de emoción.

Shepard había cambiado y se moldeó alrededor de Grunt para formar una armadura biológica. La caparazón de insecto alrededor de Grunt se sentía como una segunda piel. Mientras que examinaba sus manos movió sus dedos a través de su brazo, averiguando que aun tenía la sensación del tacto aunque no era su piel.

"Esto es... nuevo".

' _Hacemos algo similar con los Vorcha. Algunos Evolucionados están en Heshtok ayudándolos. Sabes, de hecho están haciendo una sociedad para ellos. No muy centrada en la política... de hecho, su gobierno es bastante extraño justo ahora, pero les va bien'._

"No me importa" dijo Grunt mientras chocaba sus puños. "Esto se siente extraño, pero creo que me gusta".

' _Bien. Ahora, Grunt. ¡Vence a esa perra!'_

Grunt vio a Ashley, quien tenía arriba su mano normal e hizo un movimiento con sus dedos que Grunt suponía significaba 'ven aquí'.

El Krogan no desperdició tiempo.

* * *

Mordin dio su primer paso fuera de la nave. Estaba confiado de que nadie sabía dónde estaba en esos momentos. Jobol tenía que contactarlo, lo cual era preocupante. Mordin pensaba que Jobol lo enviaría a otro encargo luego de haber completado las modificaciones en la Genofagia, pero al parecer ese no había sido el caso. Mordin sospechaba que su tío estaba planeando algo o demasiado ocupado en sus maquinaciones para notarlo, aunque Mordin dudaba mucho que el caso fuera el segundo.

Viendo a su alrededor, Omega estaba tan poblado como siempre. Grupos de guardias Turianos y Batarianos caminaban con armas en sus manos.

Mordin esperaba que las cosas fueran tranquilas, sin embargo todo cambió cuando un conmocionante evento sucedió. Al ver hacia arriba, Mordin vio a una cosa con forma de Krogan volar sobre su cabeza y azotar directamente contra una pared. La gravedad probó que era un ama dura mientras el Krogan caía al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

Entonces se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza y atacó mientras gritaba.

Lo siguiente que vio Mordin fue una cara muy familiar, la de Ashley Williams, cuyo brazo derecho había sido reemplazado por lo que se veía como una sierra de cadena primitiva, hecha completamente de carne y hueso, pero con dientes de metal. El objeto rugió mientras atacaba al Krogan y lo cortaba, solo para averiguar que el Krogan había formado un escudo que parecía estar hecho de hueso para bloquear el ataque.

Mientras que la batalla avanzaba, Mordin notó que ninguno de los guardias parecían reaccionar como uno esperaría que lo hicieran dada la situación. Para empezar se veían más molestos que con miedo, claro que el miedo en sus rostros tenía más que ver con la estampida de gente que buscaba salirse del camino de la pelea, o acercarse más para filmarla.

Mordin, con toda su sabiduría e inteligencia, solo podía ver mientras el Krogan comenzaba a aporrear a Ashley con el escudo.

* * *

Mientras su nave atracaba, Miranda vio al mugrero que era Omega. No era difícil deducir por qué había ganado su reputación. Para empezar, podías ver a cualquier dirección y ver a alguien sosteniendo un arma. Jack suspiró mientras salía de la nave.

"Ya era maldito tiempo. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

Mientras miranda veía a sus alrededores, lograron divisar una conmoción a la distancia. No estaba segura, pero Miranda habría jurado que vio algo grande volar por el aire.

"Supongo que por ahí".

Jack se encogió de hombros.

"Funciona para mí".

Dieron sus primero pasos mientras buscaban reunirse con la Colmena. Miranda notó que mientras que Omega estaba a la altura de su reputación a primera vista, había más gente corriendo de la que hubiera esperado, hasta que se dio cuenta que correr probablemente no era algo que sucedía a diario.

No podía estar segura, teniendo solo unos meses de edad.

"¿Es normal el pánico?"

Jack se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea".

Aunque antes estaban en disfraces de Salarianas, ahora habían cambiado a una apariencia mucho más humana.

Al ver la elección de Jack, Miranda solo se limitó a rodar los ojos. ¿Quién necesitaba tatuajes de cualquier forma?

"No me juzgues, princesa. Tú pareces la señorita perfección. Lindo trasero por cierto".

Miranda no respondió, solo se detuvo en seco.

"¿Es ese un Krogan Evolucionado?"

Jack miró hacia adelante. Ciertamente se veía como un Krogan que habría sido consumido por Blacklight, pero había algo raro en ello. En concreto que no se movía como Blacklight, se veía más como un animal salvaje que cualquier otra cosa.

Entonces vieron a su oponente.

Jack parpadeó.

"¿Es esa una sierra de cadena hija de puta?"

Miranda solo asintió.

"¡Demonios! ¡Vamos a ver!"

Tardó un momento antes de que Miranda registrara eso.

"Espera ¿Qué?"

* * *

Grunt, a pesar de tener menos de una semana de edad, o más bien debido a ello, podía decir con seguridad que era el mejor día de su vida. No solo pudo experimentar lo que se sentía pelear, sino que la distancia que recorrió cuando Ash lo pateó tuvo que haber roto una marca de alguna clase. Estaba seguro de ello.

' _Abajo'._

A pesar de la irritación en su oído, Grunt escuchó la llamada. Vio mientras la sierra en cadena pasaba rozando su cabeza antes de impulsarse hacia Ashley. Formando lo que podía decir con seguridad su arma favorita, el Puño Martillo, procedió sacarle lo Blacklight a Ashley, o al menos así es como lo describía Shepard.

' _Ve hacia los ojos, Grunt, los ojos'._

No siendo alguien que quiera decepcionar, el joven Krogan atacó. Ash dejó de tener cabeza por unos momentos antes de que atacara con la sierra en cadena al hombro de Grunt más rápido de lo que pudo ver. La densa armadura a su alrededor fue lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar la sierra cadena.

' _Motor Rotativo de Wankel'_ corrigió Shepard.

' _Ese nombre no se le va a quedar'._

Grunt no sabía de dónde había venido la voz de Abrudras, pero eligió ignorarla mientras tomaba el Motor... la sierra cadena con su brazo ahora cubierto en biomasa e intentó arrancarlo de su cuenca. Momentáneamente lamentó la extrema capacidad de Blacklight de estirarse, ya que el único resultado que consiguió fue estirar el brazo.

Decidiendo que era algo bastante irritante, envolvió el brazo alrededor del suyo propio y jaló. Mientras lo hacía, Shepard administró una toxina en la extremidad que prevenía más elasticidad, así que en vez de estirarse, Ashley fue violentamente jalada hacia un clásico cabezazo Krogan.

En ese momento Grunt se percató de dos cosas. Una, que Blacklight a veces se rompía como vidrio, y dos, que a pesar de romperse, eran de verdad duros.

Sacudió la cabeza y vio hacia los trozos de carne mientras comenzaban a juntarse y a formar lentamente a Ashley. Con una sonrisa, Grunt embistió gritando y con un Puño Martillo preparado. Ashley reformó su sierra cadena y rugió mientras atacaba. Grunt nunca se sintió más vivo.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?!"

Entonces se detuvieron. Grunt se encontró congelado y vio que Ashley estaba en el mismo estado.

' _Oh mierda'._

Su cabeza se giró contra su voluntad y vio a una Asari quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Grunt no sabía por qué, pero algo sobre la mirada en su rostro prometía algo nada bueno, y si el Krogan era honesto consigo mismo, estaba algo asustado, pero en una buena forma.

"Tienen dos segundos para explicar qué demonios está sucediendo".

Grunt cayó mientras su armadura de Blacklight se desprendía de su cuerpo para volver a convertirse en Shepard, quien se estaba rascando la parte trasera del cuello nerviosamente.

"Hola, Aria, mira, sé cómo se ve esto..."

"Claramente" interrumpió Aria.

"Bueno, verás, Grunt es un joven Krogan, bastante joven de hecho. Solo necesitaba sacar algo de sed de sangre de su sistema. Ahora, sé que prometimos no molestarte hoy, pero creo que si ves en lo profundo de tu corazón.."

"Váyanse".

Shepard parpadeó.

"¿Eh?"

"Tienen un minuto para largarse de mi vista, antes de que tome a ese Krogan y te lo meta por el culo".

"Eso no es muy bueno de tu parte, Aria".

"Vivirás. ¡Ahora, te quedan cincuenta segundos!"

Grunt se encontró siendo levantado del suelo y lanzado sobre el hombro de alguien. No estaba seguro por qué era tan familiar. No recordaba ser cargado, pero era un distante pensamiento en el momento. Su principal preocupación era la Asari quien estaba haciéndose más y más pequeña a medida que Shepard salía del cuarto.

Grunt no sabía por qué, pero mientras veía al rostro de la Asari... Aria, creía que así la había llamado Shepard, sintió esa sensación en su estómago. Como un enjambre de pequeño segadores moviéndose.

Quizás necesitaba algo que comer.

* * *

Mordin estaba completamente anonadado mientras Shepard y Ashley salían corriendo hacia, bueno Mordin no sabía hacia donde, pero luego de sacudir la cabeza, optó por seguirlas. No era como si el día pudiera hacerse más extraño. Necesitaba hablar con Blacklight tan pronto como fuera posible.

Entonces se congeló.

' _De hecho'_ recordó, _'podría hablar con cualquier Evolucionado, tienen una Mente Colmena, no tiene por qué ser Shepard'._

A pesar de que Mordin considerara a Shepard un buen amigo... amiga, lo que sea, en esos momentos, el Salariano estaba seguro que si la veía a la cara no podría evitar penar en el Krogan volando.

' _Quién sabría que los Krogan son tan aerodinámicos?'_

Viendo a su alrededor, Mordin vio a otras dos Evolucionadas a un lado. Ambas parecían hembras, y una parecía complacida sobre algo en esos momentos. Mordin sospechaba que era la batalla. La otra solo se veía confundida y perdida, como un Varren que se perdió en una ciudad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Salariano se acercó a las dos Evolucionadas.

* * *

"¿Quién demonios era esa Asari?" preguntó Jack.

"No tengo absolutamente ni la más mínima idea. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

"Al parecer Blacklight tiene reputación por aquí. Me gusta".

Miranda sacudió la cabeza.

"No pudimos oír sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no pudimos escucharlos?"

"Quizás desarrollaron un nuevo método de comunicación. Lo averiguaremos cuando nos reunamos con la Colmena".

"Genial, esperar más. Solo sigue las feromonas".

Jack hizo un saludo militar.

"Eso se puede... Oye, ¿Quién es ese Salariano?"


	46. Reunidos y se Siente tan Bien

**Nuevo capítulo, y el mismo día que el autor publicó el suyo. No digan que no los consiento xD.**

 **Capítulo 46: Reunidos y se Siente tan Bien**

Miranda parpadeó mientras el Salariano simplemente comenzaba a... hablar.

"Menciones de incidente, posiblemente involucrando al Salariano que entregué. Brecha de contención de alguna clase. Al ver que las instalaciones son débiles luego de infecciones podría significar que recuperó muestra..."

Y hablar.

"... Creo que tomaron la muestra, muy probablemente durante la Vorágine. Mientras que los datos son inconsistentes, creo que los laboratorios están de vuelta en operaciones. Peligro si la muestra de Blacklight no es manejada. Jobol es mucho más ambicioso de lo que inicialmente creía. Incluso podría..."

Y hablar.

"... y creo que aun tienen la muestra. Posiblemente no Blacklight puro, tejido animal infectado. Cambios a la estructura genética podrían ser estudiadas. Reproducir algo peor que Vorágine. Situación..."

 _Y hablar_.

"... Biotecnología Salariana muy inferior. Muestras alteradas podrían darles tecnología con base biológica".

Jack había tenido suficiente. Dio un paso hacia adelante y tomó a Mordin por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"¡Respira, maldita sea!"

Mordin de dio un profundo respiro para clamarse tan pronto como Jack dejó de sacudirlo.

"Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Disculpas. Demasiada información que entregar".

Dio otro profundo respiro.

"Solo estoy entregando esta información. No puedo dejar que Jobol sepa que les dije".

Miranda de verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el Salariano, y entre ella y Jack, estaba bastante segura de que habían memorizado entre ambas la mayoría de la conversación. Demonios, probablemente podrían recitarla, pero ¿Por qué las trataría como si las conociera? ¿Era conocido de Blacklight? Era una buena posibilidad.

"Lo que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo cuando nos reunamos con la Colmena".

Mordin alzó una ceja que no tenía.

"Reunirse con la Colmena".

"Somos la muestra de la que estás preocupado. Vinimos para reunirnos con la Colmena".

Mordin se quedó rígido mientras examinaba a las dos Evolucionadas ante él. La misma muestra que de la que había venido a advertir a Blacklight se encontraba aquí. ¿Lo sabían? Lo dudaba, esta Evolucionada mencionaba la necesidad de reunirse con la Colmena. Dando a entender que hubo una separación en algún punto. ¿No deberían simplemente ser capaces de entregar esta información a la Colmena ahora que están en un rango lo suficientemente corto?

"Blacklight cambió su Mente" dijo Mordin. No era una pregunta.

"¿Perdona?"

"Dicen que no se pueden conectar con la Mente Colmena como un todo, ¿Entonces Blacklight cambió sus métodos de comunicación?"

Miranda asintió.

"Esa también es nuestra teoría".

Mordin lo pensó. ¿Por qué Blacklight cambiaría la Mente Colmena. A menos que... encontraran un mejor método. ¿Entonces crearon una nueva Mente desde cero? Posible, pero no probable. ¿Asimilaron algo de otra especie? No, no había otra especie que tuviera una Mente Colmena para que Blacklight creara una basándose en sus rasgos genéticos... bueno, había una, pero... se suponía que estaban extintos.

Los ojos de Mordin se agrandaron más.

"Rachni. Blacklight adoptó el método de los Rachni. Teoría actual dice que los Rachni tienen algún equivalente biológico de un entrelazamiento cuántico que conecta todas sus mentes. Más rápido que los métodos tradicionales de Blacklight de acuerdo a lo que Shepard me dijo. Blacklight encontró Rachni viva":

¿Entonces lo habían consumido, o estaban aliados con esta Rachni.

Mordin no estaba seguro, pero era interesante pensar sobre ello. Volvió a ver a Miranda y Jack.

"¿Método Rachni, eh?" dijo Jack.

"Eso implica que hemos encontrado a una Rachni viva. Alguien nos consiguió material genético de ellos".

"Explicaría por qué no podemos conectarnos con los otros. Lo sabremos con seguridad cuando nos reunamos" dijo Miranda mientras se alejaba. Mordin parpadeó.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Miranda. "Puede que escapáramos de ese agujero del diablo Salariano, pero no estoy seguro si dejamos algo atrás. Algo como nosotras".

Mordin asintió y siguió a Jack. La Rachni podría esperar, tenía que advertir a Blacklight que Jobol tenía una muestra.

* * *

Grunt parpadeó mientras era lanzado en un sofá familiar. En un cuarto familiar hecho de carne, viendo a una familiar e irritante película.

Vio a Shepard quien estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?"

"Aria sucedió".

Grunt sintió de nuevo esa sensación, pero se la sacó de la cabeza.

"Pero, ustedes son Blacklight, ¿Por qué una Asari los asustaría?"

"Oh, no nos asusta. Pero cuando hay gente presente mientras hablamos con ella tenemos un sistema. Nadie jode a Aria... excepto nosotros. No podemos dejar que la gente sepa eso, porque entonces todos estarían jodiendo a Aria y eso es demasiado _mainstream_. ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Grunt asintió.

"Entiendo quizás una décima parte de lo que dices".

"Eh, vamos a decir que solo hay una regla en Omega, y nuestro sagrado derecho como una abominación viral que camina es romperlo cada vez que sea posible".

"Aun no es claro".

Shepard (todavía como mujer) parpadeó antes de encogerse de hombros. Con una sonrisa demasiado amplia y chocando las palmas, vio alrededor del cuarto.

"Y bien. ¿Quién quiere ver videos?"

Grunt volvió a ver la pantalla, el mismo filme aun estaba reproduciéndose. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Shepard se congeló y tenía una mirada de desafío y confusión en el rostro. No se le escapó a Grunt que ella no era la única. Cada miembro de Blacklight se veía genuinamente confundido.

"Esto no puede ser correcto" dijo Shepard mientras se podía escuchar un golpeteo del lugar hacia donde el colectivo veía.

Un tentáculo se extendió con duda hacia la pared de carne y presionó la consola justo al lado de la puerta para abrirla.

El colectivo vio a dos Individuos de Blacklight y a un Salariano con el que eran familiares.

Desconocido para ellos, cada Evolucionado detectó feromonas muy familiares, feromonas de Blacklight, pero no sabían de dónde provenían.

Las dos Evolucionadas entraron en el cuarto y todos los ojos estaban sobre ellas. Ningún sonido podía escucharse mientras docenas de Evolucionados se se ponían de pie y se despegaban de las paredes y las observaban, rígidos como la roca.

Grunt no estaba seguro qué era tan extraño sobre estas dos, todo lo que sabía es que por alguna razón, la temperatura se sentía mucho más baja y que todo de pronto se puso muy tenso.

Entonces la Evolucionada con tatuajes movió la mano en señal de saludo.

"Hola".

Shepard parpadeó.

"¿Por qué no podemos escucharlas?" preguntó Shepard con cuidado.

"¿Por qué no son parte de nosotros?" preguntó Ashley.

Cualquier otra cantidad de palabras fueron intercambiados entre la Colmena a través de sus mentes unidas. Era en este momento que la otra Evolucionado dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Somos la muestra".

Y eso es todo lo que tenían que oír.

Abrudras dio un paso hacia las otras dos, examinándolas como una depredadora. A ella se le unieron varios otros Evolucionados, quienes rodearon a las otras dos y las examinaron de la cabeza a los pies.

Shepard se puso de pie, acercándose con cuidado al Salariano que conocía.

"Mordin ¿Dónde las encontraste?"

Mordin sintió la tensión en el cuarto y se aclaró la garganta para reducir un poco su incomodidad.

"Acabo de conocerlas. Pensé que estaban conectadas a ustedes" dijo Mordin mientras se volvía hacia las dos recién llegadas. "Creo que son la muestra que Jobol robó durante la Vorágine en la Ciudadela".

Mordin esperaba que Shepard dijera algo atrevido o que no tuviera sentido aparente. En vez, Shepard (ahora de nuevo hombre) asintió mientr4as se acercaba a las dos Evolucionadas. Los otros dejaron de rodearlas.

Miranda y Jack vieron el rostro de Shepard, justo cuando una sonrisa se formaba en su cara y tomó a las dos en sus brazos y las abrazó.

A Mordin le recordaba a familias encontrando a miembros que hacía mucho no veían y no no se detuvo con Shepard. Todos y cada uno de los Evolucionados las envolvieron en sus brazos y se quedaron quietos.

Mientras que esto sucedía, se intercambiaba información y genes.

Las mentes de Miranda y Jack fueron expandidas más allá de lo que podía llegar a comprender una persona normal. El silencio dentro de ellas había sido reemplazado con la reconfortante unión de sus mentes y almas. Entendían miles de millones de mentes, al menos los dos mil millones que quedaban luego de que Nazara destruyera a la vasta mayoría.

Muchos habían nacido desde entonces. Y los sintieron a todos. Sus pensamientos fueron los de Miranda y de Jack. Entraron a la Colmena por primera vez.

El océano de mentes, de pensamientos, recuerdos, emociones e ideas.

Había regresado a casa.

* * *

Shisk se sentó mientras veía a sus hermanos pelear a dientes y garras. Una disputa tradicional que solo podría ser resuelta a través de la fuerza y el salvajismo. Así eran las políticas de los Vorcha.

Chakwas miraba. Los dos Vorcha se herían periódicamente. A través de los sensores ópticos que crecían en la armadura de Shisk, ella era capaz de ver cómo las heridas se cerraban rápidamente. Chakwas veía todo.

Junto con Blacklight, los Vorcha de verdad eran la biología más única de cualquier especie. Uno de los Vorcha dio un ataque con su garra y rompió el brazo de su adversario. Mientras el oponente caía al suelo, Shisk se puso de pie.

"¡Alto!"

La voz de Shisk hizo eco a través de las tierras mientras los dos combatientes paraban, uno tomándose el brazo roto y el otro alto y orgulloso. Shisk olfateó y el ganador rugió triunfante.

Mientras los Vorcha rugían con él, el perdedor gruñó, pero no hizo nada. El más fuerte había ganado ese día y no era él. Shisk sabía cómo se comportaban los perdedores, muchos se lamentaban en un rincón entre las espinas de la ciudad hasta que otra disputa sucediera y hubiera un nuevo perdedor que tomara la pena de la pérdida. La tribu del perdedor sin duda lo castigaría por esta pérdida, considerando lo que estaba en juego. Tendría suerte si sobrevivía.

Shisk esperó hasta que el perdedor dejara el área antes de ver a los otros Vorcha. Muchos de su manada que llevaban a Blacklight como armadura se encontraban rígidos mientras veían al ganador disfrutar las alabanzas de sus hermanos. Shisk sabía que tenía derecho a estar orgullos. Había ganado más territorio, específicamente el más cercano a las nuevas tierras fértiles en la maldita roca que llamaban mundo natal. La vida en Heshtok era difícil, pero las pocas tierras donde podían encontrar estaban repletas con las más grande de las bestias para devorar.

Mientras los rugidos de triunfo se silenciaban, Shisk se puso de pie y miró a las tribus que habían venido de muy lejos para unirse con la de Shisk. Unirlas había sido un montón de problemas y la verdad sería difícil llamarlo unificación, como las constantes disputas de territorio atestiguaban.

Al final, los Vorcha eran una especie que era demasiado Vorcha para ser otra cosa. Shisk aun se preguntaba por qué Blacklight continuaba con la idea de unificarlos. Quizás no eran tan listos como Shisk pensaba.

Shisk caminó hacia el victorioso, quien al verlo acercarse asumió una postura de sumisión. Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras veía al Vorcha. Era joven, como la mayoría de su especie. Shisk olfateó e indico al vencedor que se pusiera de pie. Mientras el Vorcha se ponía de pie, algo sucedió.

En la distancia, se podían ver luces. Shisk gruñó. Odiaba cuando venían naves, siempre venían. Sin duda era la Manada Sangrienta, buscando "reclutas" frescos.

Así era la vida de un Vorcha. Peleabas para sobrevivir o eras secuestrado y torturado, apaleado y abusado hasta que fueras moldeado a la fuerza para volverte un arma para la pandilla que te hubiera reclutado. La vida de un Vorcha no era placentera, pero de cualquier forma, los Vorcha no eran gente placentera.

Shisk apuntó a la nave mientras esta se acercaba, desplegando bots de observación hacia el suelo.

"E'ios vienen para llevar tribus. Vienen para hacer Vorcha pelear por e'ios".

Los Vorcha que lo rodeaban sisearon mientras fulminaban con la mirada a las naves que descendían hacia los bosques de espinas.

"Ezt'e hogar Vorcha. Vorcha pelear por Vorcha. No Krogan. No Turianos y no Manada Sangrienta. No más. Mostrarles que ezt'e nuestro mundo. E'ios quieren peleador Vorcha. Entonces e'ios pagar".

Los rugidos volvieron y los Vorcha corrieron hacia la nave.

Shisk siguió a su gente. Estaba muy gustoso de que no fuera algo difícil hacerlos entrar en combate. La verdad es que no había un solo momento en el día que un Vorcha cualquiera no estuviera dispuesto a pelear.

* * *

Mordin se sentó con los brazos cruzados en uno de los asientos vacíos que abarrotaban el hogar de Blacklight. Su cabeza estaba reclinada mientras pensaba en todo lo que había averiguado este día. Decir que lo que había sucedido era inesperado era subestimar las cosas. Había conocido personalmente a la muestra que temía que Jobol tuviera en sus manos, pero no era todo. Las revelaciones que le habían dado las dos que una vez habían sido poco más que biomasa en una probeta era algo completamente diferente.

Mordin fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Shepard se le acercó.

"¿Estás bien?"

Mordin vio a Shepard. Estaba en la forma en la que Mordin lo había conocido, la fisionomía de macho de la especie humana. Mordin asintió.

"Solo pensando".

Shepard, siendo quien era, se sentó al lado de Mordin con los b4razos cruzados.

"¿Pensando eh?" ¿Sobre qué?"

"Miranda y Jack mencionaron que no se podían comunicar con Blacklight. Todos llegamos a la misma conclusión: los métodos de comunicación en la Mente Colmena habían cambiado. Fui un paso más allá y supuse que habían adoptado los métodos de los Rachni... ¿Los encontraron?"

Shepard se quedó en silencio mientras veía al techo, esperando a que se hiciera un consenso entre la mayoría.

Solo les tardó un momento.

"Sí. Tenemos Bionaves en toda la galaxia en varias expediciones con propósitos variados. Una de ellas se cruzó con una nave derruida; en ella había una larva de Reina que había eclosionado hacía poco. Estaba peligrosamente desnutrida. La ayudamos a recuperar la saludo y está con nosotros. Tiene una pequeña flota en el sistema solar con Bionaves que usa como colmenas en una especie de relación simbiótica. Adoptamos sus métodos de comunicación como nuestros. Efectivamente los Rachni son parte de Blacklight que cualquier Evolucionado o Infectado".

"Ya veo" dijo Mordin.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Mordin volviera a hablar.

"Estuve en Tuchanka. Para modificar y mejorar la Genofagia. Los Krogan se estaban adaptando".

Shepard solo hizo un sonido indicando que lo seguía.

"Ya veo. Parece que no querías hacerlo".

"No quise. Esperaba que revelándoles a ustedes lo que sé podría redimirme por lo que les hice".

"Pudiste haberte negado".

"Y dejar que alguien más trabajara en ello, alguien a quien no le importaba si los Krogan morían o vivían. No, debía ser yo. Alguien más podría haberlo hecho mal".

Mordin activó su Omni-Herramienta, haciendo que una muy familiar línea de texto apareciera en ella, texto que Shepard había regalado a Mordin en lo que parecía haber sido mucho tiempo atrás-

"Estableceré el régimen de los enfermos de la manera que les sea más provechosa según mis facultades y a mi entender, evitando todo mal y toda injusticia. No accederé a pretensiones que busquen la administración de venenos, ni sugeriré a nadie cosa semejante".

Mordin apagó el texto holográfico mientras se volvía a Shepard.

"¿Qué podría ser un peor veneno para los Krogan que la Genofagia? Fui en contra del juramento".

Shepard vio a Mordin mientras este miraba al suelo, viéndose como un hombre derrotado. Shepard, mientras tanto, solo pensó por un momento antes de decir lo que le venía a la mente.

"Dime, ¿Te preocupaste por los Krogan?"

Mordin vio a Shepard.

"Sí, pero..."

"¿Hiciste todo en tu poder para hacer las modificaciones a la Genofagia tan seguras como fuera posible para ellos?" le interrumpió Shepard.

"Pero..."

"¿Fuiste puesto en una situación donde tus únicas elecciones eran trabajar en la Genofagia o de a cuerdo a tus propias palabras, dejar que alguien más lo hiciera quien podría haberlo hecho mal?"

"Pero ellos podrían..."

"Suena para mí como si no rompieras el Juramento Hipocrático. La Genofagia puede ser llamada veneno, pero también muchas otras cosas que no lo son. No pienso que la Genofagia sea técnicamente un veneno, a menos que cuentes todos los agentes infecciosos como venenos. ¿Blacklight es un veneno? Podría jurar que somos una especie de Shoggoths cuya biología es básicamente un montón de biomasa metamórfica creada por un retrovirus".

"Eso son solo semánticas".

"¿Y llamar a algo como la Genofagia, cuando en realidad no entra en la definición de veneno no es semántica?"

Mordin no dijo nada.

"Mira, te pusieron en una situación de mierda. Esas cosas suceden. La galaxia no es blanca y negra. Es una infinidad de sombras de gris. Así que ahora eres una sombra más oscura, ¿Quién no lo es? Hiciste lo correcto, Mordin. Hasta donde a _nosotros_ concierne, es todo lo que importa".

"Eso es... reconfortante, pero rompí mi palabra. A mis ojos al menos. Puedo hacer todo el contorsionismo mental que quiera para justificarlo, pero jamás podré decir que nunca rompí mi palabra".

Shepard se encogió de hombros.

"Somos amigos, Mordin. No voy a decirte cómo pensar, solo debes saber que sin importar cómo te veas, nosotros te vemos en una luz mucho mejor".

Mordin hizo un sonido de apreciación.

"Supongo que puedo aceptar eso".

"Bien" dijo Shepard asintiendo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre Jobol? Ya no es el miembro Salariano del Consejo, y mientras que puede que no tenga una muestra de Blacklight, tiene algo de material de criaturas alteradas usando a Blacklight. Es igual de malo".

"Vamos a hacer exactamente lo que crees que vamos a hacer" dijo Shepard mientras él (ahora ella) se ponía de pie.

"Y tú vas a formar parte de ello. Eso es si quieres".

"Espera... ¡¿Qué?!"

* * *

Shisk estaba encima de la enorme enredadera de espinas y veía mientras la nave aterrizaba. Una sola nave, hecha al diseño de la Manada Sangrienta. Bien podrían tener su insignia decorando sus costados. La Manada Sangrienta era quizás el mayor insulto a los Vorcha que jamás existiera. Originalmente había sido una pandilla Vorcha, antes de que un Señor de la Guerra Krogan de nombre Ganar Wrang la convirtiera en una legión mercenaria. Mientras que la mayoría de la Manada aun estaba compuesta de Vorcha, cualquier miembro de alto rango siempre era Krogan, inevitablemente.

Chasqueó los dientes mientras Chakwas se transformaba para verse en algo similar a un atuendo Vorcha, lo cual era un conglomerado aleatorio de tela, despojos y cuero. Escondidos entre la flora se encontraba la manada de Shisk, su respaldo. Cada uno de ellos estaba listo a seguir sus órdenes.

Entonces la rampa de la nave se abrió y descendió con rapidez. Shisk siseó por lo bajo mientras un pequeño escuadrón de Vorcha armados salían, seguidos por un alto e imponente Krogan en armadura.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que tu especie corra al vernos. No me importa, es mucho más entretenido".

Shisk siseó mientras saltaba de la enredadera con espinas y se plantaba frente al Krogan.

"Ezt'as tierras Vorcha. ¿Querer Vorcha? Ent'onces pagar".

El Krogan se echó a reír.

"¡Pagar! ¡A un Vorcha! ¡Ja! Como si siquiera vivieras lo suficiente para ser capaz de gastar el dinero".

Shisk miró mientras el escuadrón de Vorcha armados asumían una posición de curiosidad, indicando confusión e intriga. Cada uno de ellos no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Después de todo, si la Manada Sangrienta venía, los Vorcha corrían. Si no eran capturados, apaleados hasta ser soldados, o más bien carne de cañón.

Shisk siseó.

"No pagar, ent'onces irte".

"¡Ja! ¿Y quién me va a obligar, pequeño Berserker?"

Shisk rugió y su ropa cambió. El Krogan, al ver esto, retrocedió con duda, mientras docenas de Vorcha aterrizaban detrás de Shisk, muchos de ellos llevando la misma armadura biológica que Shisk. Entonces llegaron más Vorcha, cientos de ellos, la mayoría sin armas ni armadura, pero era algo que compensaban con sus números.

"Nosotros".

Y con esto, Shisk atacó. El Krogan disparó un buen tiro con su arma, misma que Shisk no podía identificar, pero con su armadura, Shisk ni siquiera sintió el impacto. Aterrizó en el Krogan, envolviéndolo con sus piernas mientras lo desgarraba con furia. Cada zarpazo era mucho más fuerte con la adición de las cuchillas de acero en vez de garras de queratina. Incluso aunque el Krogan intentaba azotar a Shisk contra la nave, el Vorcha no se detuvo. Cada zarpazo despedazaba más y más de la armadura, y los feroces rugidos que provenían de la boca de Shisk solo hacían peores las cosas.

Mientras tanto los Vorcha disparaban al enjambre que era la manada de Shisk, mientras esta se acercaba más y más. La pelea era brutal, haciendo que carne volara en cada dirección, arrancada por dientes y garras.

Pronto, los Vorcha enemigos cayeron, al igual que el Krogan, cuya cabeza no era más que un despojo de carne y huesos. Shisk respiró profunda y rápidamente mientras veía a la rampa, sangre escurriendo de sus garras. Encima de la rampa se encontraba un ejército de Krogan que Shisk ni siquiera había visto, quienes ya les estaban disparando. Como antes, sus balas rebotaron sin hacerle daño a la armadura de Blacklight. Habían venido a capturar, no a matar, por lo que no tenían armas para lidiar con los Vorcha reforzados por Blacklight.

Shisk tomó lentos y firmes pasos hacia la rampa, incluso mientras las balas golpeaban su caparazón y silbaban en su cabeza, un bajo gruñido provenía de su garganta mientras más y más de su manada le seguía.

La masacre había comenzado.

* * *

 **Escena de bono: La Nave Colmena**

"Los amo, chicos" le dijo un muy feliz Robert Cross a Legión mientras veía que la nave Geth agregaba nuevo armamento a la Nave Colmena.

"Es lo más hermoso que nuca he visto" dijo un igualmente feliz Alex Mercer.

"Cadencia de tiro de seis balas con Aceleración de Masa por segundo, cada una del tamaño de un camión... ¡Jojojojojojojojo! Creo que estoy en el paraíso. Alex... ¿Hay más? ¡Oh, dulce y Misericordioso Nergal ese es un rifle gigante... un maldito Acelerador de Masa de Repetición... montado en un Crucero! ¡QUE NADIE ME PELLIZQUE!"

Alex estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Oh por MÍ, lo es. De verdad lo es. Legión ¿Es armamento estándar de las naves Geth?"

Legión era incapaz de la confusión, pero esto estaba muy cerca.

"No".

"Pues debería serlo".

Legión se volvió hacia Diana, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Se ponen así de vez en cuando".

"¡NECESITAMOS MÁS!"

"Ponle seis a esa perra, no mejor que sean DIEZ".

"¡SÍ!"

"Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es el M-920 Caín a escala de nave interestelar" dijo Diana con sarcasmo.

Los ojos de Alex se iluminaron y Diana sabía que había hecho un grave error.

"¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡Legión, hazlo!"

"¡Estaba bromeando, Alex!"

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!"

Diana suspiró mientras se giraba hacia Legión.

"Los culpo a ustedes. ¿Por qué hicieron esa cosa de cualquier forma?"

"Los Repetidores de Aceleración de Masa comenzaron su construcción luego de que un análisis de las Barreras Cinéticas de los Segadores probara que son más durables de lo que se esperaba o siquiera debería ser posible según estimados Geth. Nuevos armamentos debían desarrollarse".

"¿Y un rayo láser gigante fue su primera idea?"

"La terminología es incorrecta: los Repetidores de Aceleración de Masa usan tecnología tradicional para armamento de Aceleración de Masa, con unas pocas modificaciones y nuevos mecanismos para disparar rápido. No es un proyectil electromagnético".

Diana se golpeó la cara con la palma.

"Yo... no importa. Solo olvídalo".

"Entendido".


	47. Eclipse

**Capítulo 47: Eclipse**

Mordin estaba sentado rígidamente mientras observaba a sus alrededores. Esta área estaba en la parte trasera del cuarto de Blacklight. Se veía casi como un cuarto para una reunión política, con una gran banca o sillón circular de alguna clase que enmarcaba una mesa metálica que mostraba una representación holográfica de... algo. La proyección se veía como venas hechas de cubos que pulsaban con la luz que pasaba a través de ellos. Pero con con el suficiente brillo para evitar que los otros alrededor de la mesa lo vieran.

Era claro que esta consola central era una proyección de un mapa de alguna clase, del mismo utilizado en naves estelares militares para mostrar áreas específicas para análisis táctico, aunque por qué las extrañas 'venas' holográficas estaban ahí, era algo que Mordin no sabía.

Biomasa crecía en las paredes. Algunos de los Evolucionados estaban unidos con ella, mientras que otros estaban sentados en las sillas. Al lado de Mordin se encontraba un Krogan que le era familiar, el mismo que había sido lanzado por el aire hacía no mucho tiempo. Aunque no se veía tan aerodinámico como lo había hecho previamente.

Luego de unos momentos, las 'venas' comenzaron a mostrar las imágenes de varias estaciones, algunas familiares, otras no. Mordin podía distinguir que eran instalaciones de investigación de varios diseños. Algunas las reconocía, mientras que no había visto el extraño diseño de otras. Lo único que tenían en común era el obvio diseño Salariano. Las imágenes se detuvieron en lo que Mordin reconocía como la Estación Gorath, la estación a la que Mordin había entregado a Saleon y la muestra.

"¿Es esa? Preguntó una de las Evolucionadas, Ashley, si Mordin no se equivocaba.

Mordin estaba inseguro de por qué le estaban preguntando, presuntamente, Miranda y Jack sabían cómo se veía. Quizás era para confirmarlo, o quizás Jack y Miranda no sabían. Era posible que sus mentes no estuvieran del todo desarrolladas en ese tiempo.

Mordin solo asintió. Vio de vuelta mientras la imagen desaparecía y las 'venas' regresaban. Mordin se preguntó de nuevo lo que eran, o al menos lo hizo hasta que comenzaron a hablar.

"Estación Gorath. Análisis completo. Hay rastros de una estación mencionados en varios documentos desclasificados sobre la creación inicial de la Genofagia. Ubicación: desconocida".

La voz sintetizada de lo que era claramente un Geth asustó un poco a Mordin, pero no dijo nada mientras uno de los Evolucionados, que parecía ser una Turiana con alteraciones no propias de uno de esa especie se sentaba enfrente de él.

"Mordin tiene la ubicación cubierta, ¿Qué podemos esperar en cuanto a defensas se refiere?"

"Las instalaciones Salarianas normalmente usan defensas relativamente menores diseñadas para incapacitar en vez de destruir. Son comunes las subrutinas de ciberguerrilla. El estatus de la estación como una instalación de bioingeniería puede llevar a que tengan armamento diseñado para combatir a Blacklight".

Shepard asintió antes de volverse hacia Mordin.

"¿Sabes algo de lo que nos podría estar esperando?" preguntó Shepard.

Mordin parpadeó.

"¿Son esos... Geth?"

"Claro que lo son" dijo Shepard con una sonrisa.

Mordin, ante esta revelación, se encontró incapaz de entender las cosas. Los Geth y Rachni como aliados de Blacklight. No las noticias que esperaba escuchar el día de hoy.

"Yo... no sé qué armamento tenga la instalación" dijo Mordin mientras veía al holograma.

"Bien, sabemos que los Turianos tienen cuando combaten a Blacklight. Su escuadrón Blackwatch fue efectivo durante la Vorágine. Con suerte los Salarianos tendrán algo similar".

Mordin eligió no comentar. Su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Si Blacklight estaba aliado con los Geth, entonces quién sabe con qué más podrían estar aliados. Su mente corrió por varios escenarios. Krogan, Quarianos, quizás incluso Vorcha, hasta donde sabía.

"Muy bien, chicos y chicas" dijo Shepard mientras ella se ponía de pie y la Estación Gorath aparecía en la 'mesa'. "Hemos alcanzado un consenso: vamos a hacer un poco de espionaje. Al ver que no tenemos idea de lo que tiene acceso la estación, sea una muestra pura de Blacklight, o muestras con genes alterados usando a Blacklight, vamos a asumir lo peor. Así que asumiendo que tengan suficiente de Blacklight para hacer unas no tan lindas abominaciones genéticas, vamos a averiguar quién está trabando ahí. Primero, tenemos al gran ajedrecista en persona, Jobol. Geth ¿qué tienen de él?"

Las pantallas comenzaron a cambiar con rapidez, mostrando varios archivos que las IA Geth amplificaron a prodigiosas velocidades.

"Oficialmente el ex-Consejero Jobol ha sido asignado como un consultor para el STG. Nuestros hallazgos muestran que solo es una verdad parcial. Los registros indican que será transferido a una estación desconocida para tomar el mando de algunos proyectos. La actual hipótesis indica que tomará el mando de la Estación Gorath y supervisará los experimentos sobre Blacklight".

"Suena bastante bien para mí, me imagino eso sucediendo. Entonces ¿Cuándo será enviado hacia allá Jobol?"

"Hace 12.435 horas".

"Vaya mierda".

Mordin parpadeó mientras veía a Shepard.

"No va a funcionar".

Y ahora, todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Mordin se aclaró la garganta mientras se ponía de pie.

"No sé mucho sobre las armas que tenga la estación, pero estuve ahí para el aterrizaje inicial. Fui sujeto a varias pruebas, no invasivas, pero rigurosas. Estas incluyeron varios escáneres de Blacklight. Incluso si pudieran encontrar a alguien que fuera transferido ahí y entrar, descubrir a un Evolucionado es algo trivial. Hasta el momento en el que los exámenes salieron limpios, fui tratado con sospechas. Tanto Saleon como yo fuimos sujetos a una cuarentena por un breve periodo de tiempo en la nave, una vez finalizadas las pruebas. Este proceso es considerablemente breve. Incluso si pudieran introducir a alguien en la estación, para el momento en el que pudieran escabullirse, las alarmas sonarían. Toda la instalación entraría en alerta máxima".

"Bueno, eso pone un buen problema en el plan _The Thing_ de John Carpenter en sus traseros".

"¿Por qué no solo sabotear las pruebas?" preguntó el Krogan al lado de Mordin.

" _Nah_ , esos tipos suenan paranoicos. Voy a suponer que si sus maquinarias se caen, van a tratarlo como una brecha de contención. Podrían incluso tener órdenes de matar a todos los que no tengan luz verde si las pruebas fallan" dijo Shepard.

Con un suspiro, Shepard se inclinó contra la consola.

"No podemos hacer esto de ninguna forma que los alerte. Trabajan para la Unión Salariana, y lo último que necesitamos es una guerra, en especial con los Segadores acercándose".

Mordin arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso.

"¿Segadores?"

Shepard miró a Mordin con una expresión inusualmente sombría.

"Lo explicaré más tarde" dijo.

Mordin asintió mientras volvía a tomar asiento. El cuarto estaba callado, hasta que…

"¿Qué hay de Saleon?" preguntó Mordin.

Ahora la atención de todos estaba sobre él. Mordin se puso de pie.

"Saleon escapó de Gorath durante la brecha de contención. Presuntamente, Jobol y toda la instalación lo están buscando. Les ha retrasado mucho los planes. ¿Por qué no atraparlo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que aun está vivo?"

"Principalmente intuición. Alguien tan vil tiene el hábito de quedarse más de lo que uno querría".

"¿Qué estás pensando con exactitud, Mordin? ¿Consumirlo y meterlo a la nave? Las pruebas harían eso algo difícil".

"No necesariamente. Más bien vamos a usarlo. Lo atrapamos, yo se lo puedo dar a Jobol. Quizás me pueda volver parte de los experimentos sobre Blacklight. Desde ahí ustedes tendrían una fuente interna".

Shepard tamborileó sus dedos mientras ella y los otros permanecían en silencio, sin duda intercambiando información.

"Vamos a tener que encontrar a Saleon primero".

"Tiene que resbalar tarde o temprano, solo tenemos que hallarlo antes que Jobol".

"Muy bien, Mordin, tendremos los ojos abiertos para buscar al Doctor loco. ¿Alguna idea de dónde empezar?"

Mordin hizo un sonido de contemplación antes de girarse hacia la consola.

Se puso de pie con rapidez mientras encendía su Omni-Herramienta.

"Mientras Saleon dormía, descargué un _spyware_ en su Omni-Herramienta. El plan era que el gusano se transfiriera en los sistemas de la Estación Gorath. Funcionó, casi del todo, pero Saleon aun tiene su Omni-Herramienta y quizás con esto podamos encontrarlo".

"Analizando... análisis completo. Actualizando base de datos. Actualmente estamos construyendo un algoritmo usando los hábitos y personalidad de Saleon. Posiblemente podamos predecir su ubicación actual... actualización. El último mensaje indica que el Doctor Saleon contactó a un oficial del grupo mercenario Eclipse".

Shepard solo sonrió. A Mordin no le gustaba esa sonrisa. Prometía dolor, mucho dolor.

"Eclipse, ¿como el grupo que es uno de los grandes jugadores aquí en Omega? ¿Omega, como el asteroide en el que estamos?" Shepard frotó sus manos con una mezcla de travesura y malicia.

"Sí" dijo el Geth.

Shepard acarició la consola con la misma (y muy perturbadora) sonrisa en su femenino rostro.

"Pregunta retórica, no necesitabas contestar".

Con un ademán exagerado, Shepard chasqueó los dedos y varios Evolucionados se pusieron de pie al unísono.

"Bueno, entonces ahora sí parece que vamos a alguna parte. Vamos a hablar con algunos de nuestros nuevos _amigos_ ".

* * *

'Algo parece mal'.

' **¿A qué se refieren?'**

' _Están en lo cierto. ¿Por qué Eclipse trabajaría con Saleon? Tiene que estarlos abasteciendo de algo muy útil. La última vez que verificamos, Saleon tenía una recompensa sobre su cabeza'._

' _ **Hemos visto a muchos como Saleon. Con sus agujas, probetas y experimentos. Sin duda creó algo que encuentran de utilidad'**_

' **Lo que solo puede significar que tiene acceso a material biológico de Blacklight. Este Salariano podría hacer algo muy peligroso para nosotros. Sí, veo a lo que se refieren".**

"Ya es bastante malo que tengamos que lidiar con los Segadores, otra... cosa como nosotros podría ser mucho más peligrosa".

' _Entonces solo vamos a tener que matar a lo que sea que haga'_.

' **Quizás no deberíamos apresurar nuestra decisión. Quizás primero deberíamos ver con lo que tenemos que lidiar antes de decidir lo que debemos hacer con ello'.**

'Estamos de acuerdo con eso, Thoriana'.

' _ **Esperaremos'.**_

' _Ya veremos'._

'Sí, esperaremos antes de decidir lo que haremos. No podemos permitirnos actuar con demasiada prisa'.

* * *

En lo profundo de los barrios más bajos de Omega, había un almacén, uno que no estaba en un estado de dilapidación tan fuerte como el del área que lo rodeaba. Este era uno de los frentes del grupo mercenario Eclipse. Docenas de Asari y Salarianos trabajaban en esa área y en esos momentos el cuarto en el que se hallaban estaba muy tenso. Es donde el líder Salariano del grupo Eclipse en Omega se encontraba, viendo a varios monitores y pantallas. Su nombre era Jaroth y en ese momento veía al último cargamento de Elemento Cero adulterado, el cual había sido cambiado hace poco por unas cuantas docenas de Meca. Eclipse favorecía la tecnología y la aptitud biótica sobre la fuerza bruta. Los Meca eran por mucho sus más útiles herramientas, sin embargo, sus más nuevos soldados estaban encerrados en el área más oculta del almacén. Acechaban detrás de barras. Varren, Varren mucho más grande de lo que ninguno de su especie tenía derecho a ser, cada uno equipado con torretas de combate IV de Elcor, aunque de momento el armamento no estaba presente y solo estaban equipados con un arnés.

En esos momentos estaban siendo entrenados para trabajar con varios grupos. Mientras que solo tenían poco más de cincuenta, hasta ahora habían sido una enorme ventaja, por encima de los Varren comunes usados por la Manada Sangrienta. Jaroth vio a los Varren, antes de volverse hacia una de las pantallas. Jona, su superior, había prometido entregar un nuevo cargamento de los Varren modificados.

Eso había sido tres semanas atrás y no había noticia alguna de Jona o su nave desde entonces. La teoría actual de Jaroth era que habían sido atacados por piratas, piratas de verdad imbéciles, lo bastante imbéciles para atacar una nave mercenaria. Al ver que había sido hace tanto tiempo, parecía que habían tenido éxito.

Jaroth se imaginaba a Jona como una esclava de algún oficial Batariano y entonces imaginó al mismo Batariano lamentando de inmediato todas sus decisiones de vida que lo habían conducido hasta ese momento. Jona era muchas cosas, pero sumisa no era una de ellas.

Si ese fuera el caso, Jaroth casi se sentía mal por Jona. Sabía de su historia con la esclavitud y sus pensamientos de ser una esclava. Jaroth ignoró esos sentimientos. De momento, estaban trabajando bajo la premisa de que Jona estaba muerte, pero aun habían negocios que hacer. Jaroth no sabía de quién había sacado Jona los Varren mutantes, se había guardado ese secreto muy bien, pero sabía hacia dónde se dirigía o al menos al sistema al que iba. Sin importar lo que pensara de Jona, ella había sido la creadora de Eclipse y era más que respetada y lo suficientemente temida para que nada progresara hasta que confirmaran si estaba viva o muerta.

Esto nos lleva a uno de los proyectos de Jaroth. Aun tenía que mantener el negocio a flote, pero al mismo tiempo, trabajar en encontrar a Jona. Tenía que reunir a la tripulación perfecta para la misión, razón por la cual le estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente, lo mejor que Eclipse tenía que ofrecer estaban o fuera del sistema o Jona se los había llevado. Si la teoría de los piratas era cierta, entonces no podía gastar recursos con algo menos que lo mejor.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta del almacén estalló.

Fue un pandemonio instantáneo. Los Varren golpearon sus jaulas, los novatos dispararon armas hacia la dirección de la explosión, los veteranos se pusieron a cubierto. Se activaron varios Mecha y una vez que los disparos de los novatos se acabara, las cosas comenzaron a verse un poco más profesionales.

Los disparos siguieron mientras los soldados se pusieron a cubierto. Los Mechas estaban preparados para disparar a las órdenes de Jaroth y uno de los veteranos, una Asari a quien Jaroth reconocía como la capitana Enyala, habló.

"Sea quien sea, pónganse bajo la luz de inmediato o abriremos fuego".

Jaroth, quien estaba reclinado contra su escritorio con una pistola M-6 Carniflex en la mano, miró mientras unas cuantas figuras emergían del humo.

"Tienen un lindo lugar aquí, chicos, lo mejor de lo mejor. Amo los cajones de Elemento Cero, de hecho, ¿Es eezo o un cargamento de varas azules brillantes?"

El corazón de Jaroth se detuvo mientras un pequeño grupo de Evolucionados entraba caminando al cuarto, sonriendo y examinando el lugar, ignorando por completo el armamento.

"¡Oh, mierda!" dijo la capitana Enyala.

Jaroth tenía sentimientos muy similares.

"Mi nombre es Shepard. ¡Hola!" dijo la Evolucionada al soldado más cercano a ella.

Dicho soldado se puso a cubierto con rapidez detrás de una caja.

Esto no era bueno. Los Evolucionados eran la cosa con la que nadie quería lidiar, en especial no un grupo de mercenarios. Muy pocos mercenarios tenían el equipo para hacerles frente, e incluso menos lo habían usado y usualmente solo había sido por práctica.

Aunque Eclipse tenían Mecha con lanzallamas, actualmente estaban equipados con armamento estándar. Nadie esperaba a un Evolucionado, jamás, por eso eran Evolucionados. La especie que era prácticamente conocida por todo Omega por hacer cosas completamente... desquiciadas e inconsecuentes. Y considerando esto, ahora que Jaroth se lo pensaba, el acosar a mercenarios sin ninguna razón era probablemente de esperarse en ellos.

Enyala se puso a cubierto detrás de una caja mientras veía al Salariano novato a su lado.

"Niño, probablemente vamos a morir".

"¿Solo probablemente?" preguntó el Salariano con esperanzas.

"¿Por qué nadie se está presentando? ¿Es la explosión? Siento que fue por la explosión" dijo la Evolucionada.

"Probablemente" dijo Enyala mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

"Miren, no vamos a disparar mientras se queden ahí" dijo Enyala mientras bajaba su arma. "¿Por qué está Blacklight aquí?".

Shepard sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente mientras movía la cabeza.

"¿Estás a cargo?"

Enyala estaba a punto de hablar, cuando una voz hizo eco por los intercomunicadores.

" _Soy el actual líder de Eclipse en Omega. Mi nombre es Jaroth y le doy a la capitana Enyala permiso para hablar en mi nombre"_.

"Maldito bastardo" se dijo Enyala mientras se giraba de vuelta hacia Shepard.

"¿Eres Enyala?"

"Lo soy".

La sonrisa de Shepard se hizo más grande mientras entrelazaba sus dedos frente a ella de forma que, si Shepard hubiera sido una niña, podría haberse visto lindo. En vez de eso, era bastante perturbado.

"¡Oh, es un gran placer conocerte! Escucha, solo estoy aquí para hacer algunas preguntas y estaré fuera de tus... ¿Lekku? No creo que nadie haya establecido jamás cómo se llaman esas cosas ¿O sí? Parece extraño que nunca hayan sido nombrados. Tenemos una palabra para cabello y para tentáculos, ¿Pero no para tentáculos-cabello?"

Enyala tenía el presentimiento de que iba a arrepentirse de esto, pero aun así preguntó: "¿Qué?"

La Evolucionada, por su parte, se veía más confundida por un segundo, antes de responder. "Oh, acabo de llamarlos Lekku porque, eh, espera, no es realmente importante en este momento ¿O sí? Porque a pesar de qué tanto en realidad me gustaría saber cómo se llaman en realidad o qué tanto tú querrías saber lo que significa la palabra Lekku, tengo preguntas más acuciantes concernientes al destino del universo mismo y si todos en él vamos a morir, o no, de una forma horrible y prematura".

Enyala tragó duro y asintió.

"De nuevo ¿Qué? Espera, no importa. No quiero saber en realidad. Muy bien ¿Qué quieren saber?"

Shepard miró a un espacio vacío mientras presionaba su dedo índice contra su hoyuelo.

"Bueeeeno, primero que nada. ¿De dónde sacaron a esos Grandes y Malotes Varren?"

La capitana Enyala se giró hacia las jaulas para ver que los entrenadores no habían tenido tiempo de devolver a los Varren que estaban entrenando a sus jaulas. Lo cual de verdad, de verdad apestaba. Una de las principales reglas de Jona desde que volviera con esos monstruos es que permanecieran en jaulas y no tenían permitido andar libres por Omega. Cuando se movían, debían de hacerlo de la forma más rápida y discreta posible y, más importante, bajo ninguna circunstancia Blacklight debía enterarse de su existencia.

Bueno, esa idea se había ideo al diablo.

"Eh... hormonas de crecimiento de Fauces Trilladoras" dijo Enyala con nerviosismo.

Shepard cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a golpetear rítmicamente con su pie el suelo, su rostro privado de toda emoción, salvo una sola ceja que tenía arqueada.

"¿Hormonas de crecimiento de Fauces Trilladoras, eh? ¿Segura que no quieres intentar responder esa pregunta una segunda ocasión?" Shepard sonreía con dulzura. "Y por favor, esta vez... _sin mentir_ ".

El aire parecía hacerse mucho, MUCHO más frío cuando cientos, quizás miles, de voces salían de la boca de Shepard. La capitana Enyala, a pesar de haber ido cabeza a cabeza con experimentados señores de la guerra Krogan y un batallón entero de piratas Batarianos, y en una ocasión con un par de Fauces Trilladoras apareadas... encontró muy difícil en esos momentos moverse.

"Está bien, vale. No lo sé. Nuestra fundadora, Jona Sederis, vino con unos pocos un día. Luego, a lo largo de unas semanas, volvió con incluso más. No sé de dónde vinieron".

Shepard asintió.

"No hay signos fisiológicos de mentiras, así que al menos dices la verdad. Funciona para mí... ¿qué hay de tu amigo allí arriba? ¿Cómo se llamaba... Jaroth?"

Por una vez, la perturbadora sonrisa no estaba dirigía hacia Enyala, sino al nivel en el que se encontraba Jaroth. Aunque hacía muy poco para aliviar la tensión en el cuarto.

El intercomunicador sonó de nuevo.

" _Esos son nuestros asuntos, no de ustedes. Están allanando propiedad oficial de Eclipse. Márchense o abriremos fuego"_

Enyala sintió que su corazón se detenía ante la declaración de Jaroth.

Shepard solo sonrió mientras se balanceaba en sobre las puntas de los pies.

"Bueno, eso no fue muy agradable" dijo Shepard mientras algo comenzaba a caminar a través de las puertas rotas.

Evolucionados. Cientos de ellos. Algunos caminando con calma para unirse a Shepard, mientras que otros se arrastraban lentamente por las paredes como arañas y otros saltaban y se unían al grupo.

Shepard se cruzó de brazos.

"Podrías querer cambiar tu tono, Jaroth, si no verán lo que le hacemos a la gente que no es agradable".

Un silencio muy incómodo cayó sobre el cuarto. No se podía escuchar nada, mientras los soldados de Eclipse sostenían el aliento, esperando a que el intercomunicador volviera a activarse. Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, una estática familiar llenó el cuarto.

" _Bien. Les diré todo, pero solo si prometen marcharse tan pronto como lo haga"_.

Shepard sonrió.

"Trato".

* * *

Samara aterrizó con gracia en el suelo y observó a sus alrededores. El área estaba oscura, pero gracias a su visor, era capaz de ver las exhibiciones en el museo. Tablillas de antigua escritura Asari, así como estatuas, colmaban el área. Vio hacia arriba y miró a Mordin, quien miró sobre el borde por el cual Samara había entrado al edificio.

El auricular unido a su visor hizo un sonido.

" _¿Supongo que todo está libre?"_

Samara se quedó quieta, sin responder. Caminó más profundamente en el cuarto, justo cuando Morinth saltó hacia su nivel.

"¡Parkour!" dijo Morinth como si fuera un grito de batalla a la vez que golpeaba con el suelo, rodando sobre su hombro y aterrizando de cuclillas, y entonces se puso de pie. Samara, para este punto ,se había girado y miraba a Morinth, quien tenía una sonrisa muy complacida en su rostro, antes de notar que Samara la estaba viendo.

"¿… qué?"

"Sabes que esta tarea requiere sigilo y astucia".

Morinth se cruzó de brazos.

"Sí, ¿Pero no fue por eso que desarmamos las cosillas?"

"… ¿Cosillas?"

"Sí, las cosillas, las alarmas que detectan el ruido".

Samara parpadeó.

"Vamos a trabajar".

"Está bien" dijo Morinth fingiendo un saludo militar mientras comenzaba a examinar las exhibiciones.

Samara miró a Morinth mientras estaba examinaba todo. Morinth estaba... diferente. Muy diferente. Ya era la depredadora que una vez fue. No del todo de cualquier forma. Lo cual era extraño. Uno pensaría que el conocimiento ganado de Blacklight solo la haría mucho más peligrosa, pero estaba actuando más... raro.

Samara no podía ponerlo en palabras. No era estupidez. Es como si solo... hiciera cosas por ninguna otra razón que su propia diversión. Ocasionalmente podía ver a la depredadora. Cómo se movía, seguía siendo como una bestia que apenas estaba contenida. Y también estaban los momentos con los extraños comportamientos y manías que asustaban incluso a la propia Morinth.

Le sucedía a Samara a menudo, pero era mucho más frecuente en Morinth.

Samara estaba comenzando a preguntarse si Blacklight le había hecho algo más a su hija que otorgarle una cantidad insondable de habilidad y conocimiento.

" _¿Alguna idea de lo que podríamos estar buscando?"_

Samara fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras suspiraba.

"No" dijo Samara.

" _Sigo sin estar completamente convencida de que haya un Faro. Aun pienso que un museo sería el mejor lugar para esconderlo. Quiero decir, es algo genial ¿Quién buscaría en un museo?"_

"Nosotros lo haríamos".

" _Sí, pero somos cerebrales y listas y así. Bueno, al menos yo lo soy"._

"¿Y exactamente que se supone que significa eso?"

" _Seamos honestas, tú estas demasiado centrada en las tradiciones y eso. Tradicionalmente, las tradiciones son algo idiota"._

Samara decidió no dignificar eso con una respuesta.

"No nos metamos en eso ahora, Morinth. ¿Encontrarse algo?"

" _No en realidad. Solo viendo a las estatuas. ¿Sabes? Athame es bastante ardiente"._

Samara cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro.

"¿Algo útil?"

" _¿Eso te irritó?"_

"Mucho".

" _Entonces es algo útil en mi libro"._

Samara estaba a punto de decir algo, pero refrenó su lengua. En vez, dijo lo que había estado en su mente los últimos días.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo, Morinth? Estás tan... diferente".

" _Bueno, una especie entera metió su conocimiento colectivo en mi cráneo. ¿Eso me hace una... Blacklight honoraria o algo así?"_

"Es en serio".

La línea de comunicación se calló. Samara no dejó de ver alrededor mientras esperaba su respuesta.

" _No lo sé"._

"¿No lo sabes?"

" _No lo sé. Solía hacer muchas cosas. No puedo decir que me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. No en realidad. Escuché la mejor música, experimenté las mejores formas de arte, tomé las mejores drogas. Era una devota seguidora de Slaanesh antes de que siquiera supiera quien es. Estos días... solo no me atrae. Incluso si aunque lo quiera"._

"¿Y lo quieres?"

Morinth no contestó. Samara no presionó el tema.

Mientras continuaban buscando el museo, Morinth se encontró viendo a un gran mural, uno que pintaba a Athame erguida antes las primitivas Asari quienes parecían atender los campos. Se veía bien.

Samara examinó el área, dirigiéndose hacia Morinth, quien aun veía el mural.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"Quizás... ven y mira esto".

Samara fue a examinar con cuidado el mural. Sus ojos cayeron en las enseñanzas de Athame.

"¿Conoces la historia de este artefacto, Morinth?"

"No en realidad. La mitología nunca fue lo mío".

"Muchos creen que representa a Athame impartiendo sabiduría a su gente, aunque la mayoría de los cuentos e historias dicen que este era Janiri, una de las dos sirvientes de Athame. Janiri le regaló a las Asari la agricultura y era ella quien controlaba las tormentas y las estaciones. La otra sirviente de Athame, Lucen, era una culta guerrera, quien nos regaló la capacidad de usar Bióticos, nos enseñó a forjar, esculpir y navegar. Athame nos enseñó matemáticas y lenguaje y nos unificó para ser quienes somos hoy en día".

"Eh, suena familiar".

"Las Diosas protegieron a Thessia de los demás dioses celosos. Los que Acechan en la Oscuridad. Ellos jamás fueron representados, solo aludidos. Se decía que traerían el Nihilux, el fin del mundo".

"Suena a nuestros amigos Segadores".

Samara sintió.

"Quizás lo son. Murales más antiguos muestran a Athame y a sus sirvientes como algo que definitivamente no es Asari".

Morinth vio a Samara quien miraba al mura por unos momentos más. Entonces giró sus ojos hacia los grabados. Sus ojos enfocados en una extraña figura detrás de Athame.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

Samara vio a la imagen a la que apuntaba Morinth. Se veía como un obelisco de alguna clase, aunque la forma era familiar.

"La biblioteca de Athame. Se dice que contenía el conocimiento del Cosmos. Las videntes y profetas usaron la información dentro de ella para crear el Códice de Athame".

"Es un pilar".

"Es simbólico. Las antiguas Asari escribían en pergamino enrollado. Los pilares tienen un parecido superficial a un pergamino enrollado y son vistos como sinónimos de la persecución del conocimiento".

"Quizás... y quizás no".

Samara vio a Morinth, quien estaba examinando el mural por unos segundos antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

"Se... parece a un Faro Proteano".

"Muchas cosas se le parecen. ¿De verdad estás sugiriendo que Athame y sus sirvientes eran Proteanas? Suenas como una joven doncella que se traga la más vieja de las teorías conspirativas".

"No lo digo. Solo digo..."

Samara hizo un sonido.

"Bueno, este parece un busto, vámonos de aquí. Intentaremos el siguiente museo mañana. Quizás el Templo de Athame, si podemos pasar la seguridad" dijo Morinth.

"Te sigo" dijo Samara.

* * *

Shepard se llevó una mano a la mandíbula mientras Jaroth le mostraba unos archivos. Miró al sistema que Saleon estaba usando en esos momento. Mientras leía los archivos, al otro extremo del almacén, Kaiden miraba a Mordin.

"¿La Estación Gorath está en el espacio Salariano, verdad?"

Mordin alzó una ceja.

"Sí, ¿Por qué?"

"Shepard averiguó dónde está".

Mientras tanto, Shepard veía al sistema. Estaba en lo profundo de los Sistemas Terminus y ridículamente lejos del espacio Salariano.

"¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta allá sin que nadie lo averiguara?"

Jaroth se giró hacia la Evolucionada a quien había archivado bajo la etiqueta 'psicótica' en su mente. Tragó con fuerza.

"Lo llevamos ahí. Saleon siempre ha estado involucrado con Eclipse. Somos quienes vendían sus órganos clonados cuando era un Doctor en la Ciudadela".

"Alguien tiene la boca demasiado grande" dijo Shepard.

"Sucede que me gustan todos mis miembros unidos a mi cuerpo y estar solo en mi cabeza, muchas gracias. De cualquier forma, Jona, nuestra fundadora, ha estado yendo con Saleon para conseguir a los enormes Varren. Estoy suponiendo que Saleon puso un poco de ustedes en ellos para ponerlos así, si están interesados en Saleon".

Shepard sonrió.

"Buena suposición, pero no es del todo correcta. Tu conclusión es correcta, pero no sabíamos de los Varren que tienen encerrados. Sabemos que él tenía algo de material genético alterado con Blacklight, pero no estábamos seguros de qué hacía con él. Hablando de los Varren, están libres de Blacklight, si te hace sentir mejor".

"Debo admitir que un poco".

Shepard asintió.

"Bien por ti. Bueno, al menos sabemos dónde se encuentra. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera Jona?"

"Tres semanas".

"¿De verdad? Pero si parten de Omega, el sistema está a penas a un viaje de dos días si tomas todo en cuenta. ¿No han enviado un equipo de rescate?"

"Jona tomó lo mejor que teníamos con ella. Encontrar algo mejor que eso no es fácil. Sin mencionar que Jona se guardó bien este secreto. Yo era el único que no era parte de su tripulación estándar que estaba enterado hacia dónde iba y eso solo era porque Omega es mi territorio, y era aquí donde decidió hospedar a los Varren hasta que pudiéramos encontrar una mejor alternativa. Mira, tienen la información ¿Terminamos?"

Shepard le palmeó la cabeza a Jaroth.

"Por ahora, pero mantendremos unos cuantos ojos sobre ustedes".

Jaroth asintió mientras sus ojos se dirigían a las jaulas.

"¿Y los Varren?"

"No son parte de Blacklight, las feromonas lo prueban. Incluso si estuvieran separados de nosotros, si fueran parte de Blacklight, lo sabríamos. Quédenselos, podrían sernos útiles más tarde".

Jaroth tembló.

"¿A ustedes?"

"Sí, Bienvenidos a la resistencia. Desde este momento, Eclipse va a entrar a nuestro pequeño club. Vamos a vernos muy seguido" dijo Shepard... con ESA sonrisa.

Jaroth casi vació sus entrañas.


	48. Los Hijos de Saleon

**Capítulo 48: Los hijos de Saleon**

Blacklight entró al sistema usando la forma de un verdaderamente enorme Cargador de Biomasa, el cual, tan pronto como salió de velocidades FTL, desplegó sus velas solares biológicas y creó varios órganos para producir propulsión química. Se movió hacia el planeta más cercano del relé. Órganos sensoriales altamente sofisticados no podían 'ver' ninguna señal electromagnética artificial que viniera del planeta, aunque dicho cuerpo celeste tenía muy poca atmósfera respirable. Sin embargo podía ser usado como una base cercana, así que alimentándose de la estrella cercana, la Bionave comenzó a crear a partir de su biomasa, Colmenas Cerebro que flotaban libremente. Las Colmenas Cerebro fueron ligeramente alteradas con órganos sensoriales mientras eran colocadas en una órbita polar alrededor del planeta. Una vez satisfecho, el Cargador de biomasa avanzó hacia el siguiente planeta.

Aunque sabían que este era el sistema en el que se ocultaba Saleon, no conocían su ubicación exacta. Esa era la razón por la que habían traído esa nave, pues era titánica en su tamaño y podía actuar como la principal Colmena de Blacklight en su propia forma, capaz de contener y crear Bionaves de tamaño completo con facilidad y producir energía para alimentar las varias Bionaves.

Las Colmenas Cerebro comenzaron a pulsar con pensamientos y recuerdos. El sistema en el que estaba Saleon solo tenía tres planetas, uno de los cuales era un gigante de gas, con un cinturón de asteroides de buen tamaño. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que Saleon estuviera oculto en una de las lunas.

El gigantesco Cargador salió de la órbita del planeta y comenzó a orbitar el sol del sistema, creciendo células fotosintéticas por toda su superficie mientras se quedaba tan quieta como pudiera para conservar energía. De inmediato las paredes de biomasa del Cargador se abrieron para revelar un patrón de panal irregular de agujeros, de los cuales salieron Bionaves, que se alejaron del Cargador antes de que comenzaran a moverse con rapidez hacia los otros planetas, asteroides y lunas.

El enorme Cargador miró mientras las naves se alejaban. Esta era la primera vez que la forma del Cargador sería usado en alguna capacidad oficial. Sus enormes tentáculos ya se habían desenvuelto y crearon más velas fotosintéticas que succionaban los rayos solares. Dióxido de carbono y agua recolectados fueron convertidos en azúcares a un paso que ninguna planta en la historia podía igualar. Si las Bionaves necesitaban comida para continuar, el Cargador las proveería. Con la energía sobrante, nuevas Bionaves eran lentamente desarrolladas en los agujeros de la espalda del Cargador, listas para ser expulsadas si eran necesarias.

Tan pronto como cada Bionave comenzaba su búsqueda, encontraron extraños que las Colmenas Cerebro que estaban siendo sembradas en el resto del sistema aun no detectaran señales electromagnéticas, al menos no las artificiales que normalmente eran usadas para comunicaciones. Las Bionaves continuaron su búsqueda.

Entonces comenzaron a detectar algo inusual. Radiación, mucha radiación, pero no originada de la estrella en el centro del sistema, sino en el cinturón de asteroides a las afueras del sistema solar. Varias Bionaves interrumpieron sus búsquedas en las lunas para investigar de dónde venía la radiación.

Entraron con rapidez al campo, maniobrando con pericia los varios asteroides, cuando era posible, o usando sus capacidades bióticas para mover los asteroides más pequeños fuera de su camino. Pronto entraron a un conjunto de asteroides más grandes y, mientras lo hacían, encontraron algo más que les hizo saber que estaban tras la pista correcta. Cerca del asteroide más grande, habían escombros fácilmente identificables. Escombros que obviamente provenían de una nave estelar. Metal y vidrio retorcido y roto flotaba sin rumbo entre las rocas. Era seguro apostar que es donde Saleon había intentado esconderse.

Siguiendo un trozo de escombros, pronto llegaron al lugar del Doctor Saleon, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

Era un desastre. Sujeto a lo que fácilmente podía identificarse como la falla crítica de un reactor, todo lo que había en el asteroide estaba más que muerto. Mucho de ello estaba derretido más allá de toda reparación y más escombros de nave flotaban de tal forma que parecía que la nave de Jona de hecho se había impactado en la base.

Y aun así... no había ninguna nave.

Calculando la cantidad de escombro de nave que habían encontrado, Blacklight determinó que no era suficiente para igualar a la nave que Jaroth dijo había usado Jona. De hecho, apenas podía hacer una fragata. No había signos entre los escombros de restos de motores.

Lo que hacía surgir la pregunta: ¿Dónde estaba la nave?

El daño hecho debía ser suficiente para matar a todos abordo, succionándolos en el frío vacío del espacio, a menos que fueran capaces de bloquear todas las rupturas de casco, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué Jona no había regresado a Omega?

Era posible que en su estado dañado, intentara hacerlo, pero fueran interceptados por piratas, quienes vieran la nave como un blanco fácil, pero Blacklight no tenía forma de estar seguro.

De cualquier forma no importaba. Incluso si Jona y su tripulación logró escapar, aun dejaba preguntas sin responder. ¿Qué causaría que estrellaran su nave contra la base? ¿Qué causó la falla de reactor?

Era fácil determinar que Jona había llegado luego de la falla, basado en el tipo de radiación y los elementos de medio-vida que Blacklight podía detectar; la falla debió haber sucedido solo días antes de que Jona llegara, asumiendo que no hicieran paradas de camino. ¿Entonces por qué estrellarse en la base? A menos de que algo más sucediera ahí.

Al no ver forma de estar seguros viendo el exterior de la instalación, Blacklight decidió investigar. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado y necesitaban rápido para encontrar pistas, asumiendo que quedara alguna.

La Bionave voló alrededor de la instalación y la observó con cuidado mientras le comenzaban a crecer cientos de Pústulas Infestadas. Se movió hacia la instalación y Evolucionados cayeron del cuerpo de la nave, lloviendo sobre la instalación. Fue trivial para ellos moverse y escurrirse a través de olas pequeñas brechas del casco en la instalación.

No sería mucho tiempo hasta que pudieran averiguar exactamente lo que sucedió.

* * *

Shepard (de nuevo como mujer) y su tripulación usual se separaron del grupo más grande de Evolucionados mientras se adentraban más en las instalaciones arruinadas. Era claro que este había sido un evento reciente. La mayoría de la base estaba bien, pero era un desastre absolutamente radiactivo en cualquier lugar donde estuvieras. Si no fuera por el aguante natural extremófilo de Blacklight, sin duda serían incapaces de moverse por el área.

Shepard vio a las paredes, donde vapor supercalentado del sistema de enfriamiento del reactor había tenido contacto, derritiendo las estructuras de metal y cerámica que componían la base. También habían daños causados por la colisión con la nave de Jona. Si había alguna duda, Blacklight hizo cálculos rápidos basados en el tamaño y forma del agujero más grande y comprobaron que lo único que pudo haber hecho rupturas de casco de ese tamaño y naturaleza, era algo estrellándose, algo del tamaño y forma exactos de la nave estelar de Jona.

' _¿Por qué chocaron en este sitio? No había razón para hacerlo. Incluso si era para matar a algo, era una nave de Eclipse, debió haber tenido armamento para lidiar con cualquier forma de defensa'._

Shepard alejó sus ojos de los agujeros mientras se adentraba más en las instalaciones. Finalmente se cruzaron con una puerta en lo más profundo de la base.

' _Este sitio es considerablemente grande para una simple instalación de investigación biológica'._

Fue mientras Shepard se adentraba más en los laboratorios que vio algo. Como con la mayoría de cosas, la visión de Blacklight era muy avanzada, permitiéndoles ver en el espectro infrarrojo y ultravioleta, permitiendo que vieran mucho más de lo que podía verse con normalidad y lo que vieron... era una roca.

Normalmente no sería un gran problema, excepto que la roca estaba muy caliente, más caliente de lo que debería estar una roca.

"¿Qué?" dijo por lo alto mientras se inclinaba para examinarla.

Ashley y Kaiden continuaron actuando como vigilantes, escaneando el área mientras Shepard picaba la roca. Y en efecto, era cálida al tacto.

"¿Qué tipo de roca es esta?"

Shepard no dijo nada mientras tomaba la roca en sus manos y la lanzaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo unas cuantas veces. Era lisa, con marcas extrañamente rectas a uno de sus lados.

"Una mejor pregunta es ¿Por qué esta aquí?"

Shepard dejó que la roca cayera al suelo y, tan pronto como lo hizo, lo más inesperado sucedió. Se desenvolvió, justo ante sus ojos. Se veía como un gusano, uno con una especie de exoesqueleto que parecía roca. Se retorció un par de veces, antes de moverse muy rápido, probablemente más rápido de lo que debería ser posible, para esconderse entre los escombros.

La vista era tan impactante, que nadie tuvo tiempo siquiera de procesar lo que habían visto antes de que el gusano desapareciera en lo profundo de la base.

"¿Qué. Carajos?"

Las Mentes dentro de Blacklight corrieron múltiples posibilidades, la más común era: ¿En qué demonios estaba trabajando Saleon?

Shepard se puso de pie y de inmediato corrió más y más profundo en la base, siguiendo la dirección de la extraña criatura. Ashley y Kaiden la siguieron con rapidez. No corrieron por mucho tiempo cuando encontraron otra cosa que no debería estar ahí. Algo muy grande que creía en las paredes.

Shepard se movió con cuidado para mirarlo más de cerca. Parecía ser la vulva de una especie de flor de carne; al examinar sus 'hojas' blancas mientras sus ojos se movían hacia los 'pétalos' y alas raíces que parecían unirse con el metal a su alrededor. Era difícil distinguir dónde comenzaba la pared y terminaba la criatura.

"¿Qué piensan?" preguntó Shepard.

Kaiden examinó la cosa. No se parecía a ninguna forma de vida que Blacklight hubiera encontrado jamás.

"Creo que alguien la jodió de verdad" dijo Kaiden.

"De eso podemos estar de acuerdo" dijo Ashley.

Inclinándose hacia adelante e inspirando con profundidad, Shepard le sopló a la flor. AL hacerlo lanzó algunas de sus células en un extraño crecimiento similar al liquen que parecía salir de las raíces de la flor.

* * *

Las células de Blacklight se adentraron en la planta usando múltiples flagelos similares a brazos que eran sensibles a varios químicos, lo que permitía que Blacklight 'viera' exactamente lo que era la cosa. Lo primero que notaron es que su epidermis estaba compuesta de células que parecían estar imbuidas con óxido de titanio que parecía ayudar como una forma alternativa de fotosíntesis. Capturar y almacenar energía al estar expuesto a la luz no era algo nuevo para Blacklight, e incluso si esta cosa no podía usar clorofila, pero no sería suficiente para darle la energía necesaria para seguir viviendo, no en este entorno. Blacklight tenía que hacer millones, sino es que miles de millones de Torres Hélice para generar energía que fuera útil para que un organismo avanzado pudiera usar.

Era interesante que la capa de piel debajo de la parte fotosintética parecía estar unida con una capa de acero carbonizado, cadmio y plomo. Metales pesados que normalmente serían peligrosos para la vida de alguna forma habían sido incorporados a la extraña bioquímica de esta cosa. Hizo que adentrarse más fuera mucho más difícil, pero las células lograron hacerlo metiéndose en las pequeñas deformidades donde la armadura estaba debilitada.

Era extraño que la estructura de esta cosa se pareciera de alguna forma a la estructura de los Salarianos. Blacklight se metió en sus músculos. Solo una vez que pasaran el conjunto de plomo que encontraron algo nuevo y peligroso. Esta cosa era radiactiva, mucho más radiactiva que sus alrededores.

Muchas células de Blacklight murieron mientras sus moléculas de ADN fueron golpeadas y despedazadas por la intensa radiación. De inmediato, Blacklight comenzó a intentar aplicar resistencia a la radiación, claro que el entorno destruía de forma constante el ADN mientras este era modificado, haciendo que las alteraciones fueran más lentas de lo normal. Como resultado este freno de las alteraciones genéticas le dieron a la radiación más y más tiempo para destrozar el código genético de Blacklight, antes de que los cambios pudieran completarse, aunque eventualmente y por pura probabilidad estadística, algunas células fueron capaces de aplicar la resistencia a la radiación a través de mecanismos de reparación de ADN avanzados.

Unas pocas lograron unirse para formar organismos pluricelulares capaces de disolver los metales pesados para entrar más profundo en esta cosa. Mientras estos organismos comenzaron a disolver los componentes metálicos, se volvió claro que era demasiado lento para ser práctico el derretir los componentes no orgánicos, para poder consumir esta cosa.

Entonces Blacklight descubrió otro método por el cual esta cosa conseguía energía: era radiotrófica y usando células con una gran cantidad de melanina, eran capaces de convertir la débil radiación gama causada por la decadencia de los materiales radioactivos dentro de eta cosa en energía química que servía para desarrollarse.

Les llevó un buen tiempo entrar en la parodia de sistema circulatorio de esta cosa. Mientras las células de Blacklight comenzaban a atacar las células sanguíneas de esta cosa, finalmente lograron liberar su carga viral. Como resultado más de la extraña biología de este extraño ser se revelara. Primero las células inmunes de esta cosa tenían una coraza plástica. Esto hacía que métodos de infección tradicional fueran casi imposible. Era aun más extraño que ninguna de estas células tuvieran un receptor complementario para la mayoría de cepas del virus de Blacklight, lo que haría que el intentar infectarlas fuera similar a tratar de meter una piedra cuadrada por un agujero redondeo. Claro que esto fue fácilmente arreglado al crear una nueva cepa del virus de Blacklight con un receptor complementario.

Lo segundo que averiguaron era justamente de dónde provenía la radiación. Un conjunto de huesos aleatorios e incongruentes, de forma Salariana, eran usados como un repositorio para varios elementos radiactivos y radioisótopos tales como plutonio, radio, estroncio-90, los cuales eran acumulados en el extraño conjunto de huesos que albergaba esta cosa, justo detrás de la pared en la que estaba parcialmente unida. Era mucho ,MUCHO más grande de lo que originalmente pensaban.

Era una interesante adaptación, una que permitía que la extraña criatura con forma de flor se volviera casi autosustentable. ¿Cómo esta criatura permanecía libre de cáncer? Esa era otra pregunta. Una que Blacklight intentaba responder.

Mientras el virus se movía hacia los receptores, estos develaron otro mecanismo de defensa.

Las células de esta cosa comenzaron a secretar químicos altamente tóxicos. Químicos que tuvieron éxito en destruir el ácido nucleico del virus Blacklight liberado por las células de Blacklight. Blacklight comenzó a intentar crear una nueva cepa resistente. Sin embargo el problema es que esta guerra celular estaba desperdiciando preciosos recursos y las células no tenían suficiente energía para iniciar la creación de nuevas cepas.

Así que Blacklight se adaptó. Esta cosa no era lo único que podía alimentarse de radiación. El virus permaneció en sus células infectadas mientras comenzaban a alterar la célula misma. Usando los rasgos genéticos de un hongo radiotrófico, Blacklight fue capaz de usar la radiación producida por esta cosa para conseguir más energía, necesaria para crear nuevas cepas.

Pronto y luego de cambiar la genética de las células de Blacklight, fueron capaz de desplegar una nueva cepa del virus que era prácticamente inmune a los químicos tóxicos, sin embargo era imperfecto así que le quitó al virus casi toda su resistencia a la radiación, lo que era apenas más lento en matar al virus que los químicos, así que mientras que incrementaba la tasa de consumo, seguía siendo demasiado lento.

Cómo esas extrañas células sanguíneas podían secretar químicos dañinos sin envenenar su cuerpo era algo que no entendía Blacklight. En especial si se tenía en cuenta, que a diferencia de Blacklight, esta cosa no era metamórfica. Eso no quería decir que no cambiaba, ya que cuando cada célula se dividían, estas eran un poco distintas que la generación anterior.

La energía conseguida de las células de Blacklight que se alimentaban de la radiación gama les permitió mantenerse a la par con la casi incesante muerte células, aunque no lo suficiente para sobrepasar a la criatura y acelerar el consumo.

Se volvió obvio que mientras que Blacklight podría consumir esta cosa, era demasiado lento para ser práctico.

Esta cosa de verdad tenía una extraña bioquímica, la cual era imposible en algunas formas y aun así demasiado familiar en otras.

Finalmente, la nueva cepa de Blacklight logró pasar la membrana celular y entrar en lo profundo de la célula. Fue entonces que descubrieron algo nuevo. Esta cosa no tenía ADN. En vez, su ácido nucleico tenía grupos de fosfato y muchos de ellos. Redundancias tras redundancias junto con un eficiente mecanismo de reparación hacían que fuera casi inmune a los altos niveles de radiación. Era similar en muchas formas a los Ácidos Nucleicos Péptidos, ANP, pero también muy distinto.

Fue en ese momento que el extraño ácido nucleico se dividió en dos cepas distintas e intentaron unirse con el recién inyectado ADN de Blacklight. El virus fue tomado completamente con la guardia baja y el organismo los ató más rápido de lo que pudieron reaccionar. La cepa de una sola cuerda logró unirse una la estructura de hélice de ADN de Blacklight para formar una estructura de triple hélice. Esta Este nuevo ácido nucleico comenzó a envolverse alrededor de las extrañas proteínas y la célula comenzó a integrar los rasgos de Blacklight de esta cepa con una tasa de éxito sin precedentes, comparable al consumo de Blacklight, pero completamente distinto en su mecanismo, casi como si fuera diseñada para poder tomar cualquier cosa con la que tuviera contacto y encontrar alguna forma y encontrar la manera de incorporarlo. Era una forma de transferencia de genes horizontal, pero no una con la que Blacklight fuera familiar.

Extrañas células ramificadas que solo eran superficialmente parecidas a las de un Salariano comenzaron a recolectar células y cepas virales de Blacklight y con ello comenzaron a incorporar su ADN en su extraño ácido nucleico en la forma de la estructura de triple hélice. Y entonces algo sin precedentes sucedió. Las células ramificadas alertaron al sistema inmune. Células de plasma inundaron el cuerpo con anticuerpos que marcaron a las células infectadas con Blacklight como un enjambre de células-T asesinas y cortaron a Blacklight con precisión quirúrgica. Pronto, el organismo había sido liberado del virus.

* * *

Shepard dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miles de millones en su mente veían con horror lo que había sucedido, algo que jamás había pasado en la historia de Blacklight. De alguna forma, esta cosa había desarrollado verdadera inmunidad a una infección Blacklight y lo hicieron a una velocidad que debería ser imposible. La memoria celular sin duda estaba siendo desarrollada para combatir esta cepa del virus Blacklight si alguna vez volvía a entrar.

Aun peor, el sistema inmune de esta cosa había aprendido cómo funcionaba Blacklight y de hecho incorporó ADN de Blacklight alterado a sí mismo y lo hizo sin convertirse en parte de la Colmena.

Claro, Blacklight podría crear una nueva cepa y volver a intentar consumir esta cosa, pero entre la radiación, la membrana plástica, los extraños receptores, las potentes toxinas y luego esto... no estaban seguros de que fuera una buena idea.

' _Esto es nuevo'._

El trío observó mientras la flor comenzaba a cambiar. Comenzó a abrirse. Al principio lento, pero luego aceleró el paso. Sus pétalos de carne blanca estaban cubiertos en pequeños tumores que se abrían para revelar un par de ojos de apariencia muy humanos, que bailaban en sus nuevas cuencas, antes de enfocar su atención en los Evolucionados presente. Entonces su centro se abrió, revelando un ojo Salariano del tamaño de una cabeza humana que solo veía a Shepard.

Observaba su mismo ser mientras la piel alrededor de sus párpados parecía comenzar a retorcerse y de las comisuras del ojo gigante, comenzó a filtrar un extraño líquido, casi como si llorara, solo para revelar que en realidad era algo mucho más siniestro. Gusanos pútridos y bulbosos con una piel parecida a la roca salían del ojo como si fueran lágrimas infernales, cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose de forma enfermiza, avanzando hacia Shepard. Ella examinó las cosas mientras daba más pasos hacia atrás, pero continuaron moviéndose hacia ella.

Eran iguales que el gusano de roca que Shepard encontró antes y ahora no pretendía que se le escaparan. Así que Shepard aplastó uno con el pie, intentando absorberlo, solo para averiguar que era prácticamente igual de resistente que la flor misma. Las partes que fue capaz de consumir del gusano de roca le permitieron averiguar que esta cosa era similar a muchos parásitos intestinales que a menudo eran encontrados en el tracto gastrointestinal de los Varren, solo que más grandes y con un duro exoesqueleto de grafeno de carbono.

Por lo que pudo averiguar, parecían formar una extraña relación simbiótica con la flor de carne.

"¿Qué demonios eres?" preguntó Shepard sin expresión alguna mientras le devolvía la mirada a la flor que pulsaba mientras lloraba más y más gusanos que caían al suelo. Los gusanos comenzaron a envolverse unos sobre otros, formando una forma poco definida que parecía querer ponerse en pie. Un miembro hecho de gusanos se erguía y parecía querer acercase a Shepard, pero al momento de hacerlo cayó al suelo y los gusanos se esparcieron al impacto, sonando muy parecidos a piedras.

Raíces que se parecían a las extremidades de Salarianos y Varren salieron de la pared, intentando tomar a Shepard. Cada Mano Salariana se retorcía y se movía, carente de huesos, mientras la abominación en forma de flor intentaba salir de la pared. Mientras lo hacía, los rasgos que esta cosa tomó de Blacklight podían verse con más claridad. Además de los ojos humanos, los brazos se volvieron garras metálicas con dedos en forma de guadañas.

Shepard miró a la pared y a las extremidades y de vuelta a los gusanos.

"Chicos, creo que Saleon pudo haberse metido demasiado profundo en su muestra de Blacklight" dijo Shepard.

Los Gusanos de Roca se habían vuelto a reunir para tomar forma, una distintivamente humanoide. La visión avanzada de Shepard podía ver que ganchos microscópicos en las pieles de los gusanos les permitía unirse para formar esta criatura amalgamada en forma humanoide.

Millones de gusanos avanzaron, moviéndose como una sola entidad. Kaiden los golpeó con un ataque biótico y el trío de Evolucionados miraron mientras estos volaban en todas direcciones.

"¿Qué demonios hizo este tipo?" preguntó Kaiden mientras su aura biótica se extinguía.

"Una maldita pesadilla" contestó Ashley.

Se escucharon rugidos inhumanos viniendo de todas partes mientras un par de ojos se abrieron de las oscuras esquinas del cuarto, brillando mientras la luz caía sobre ellos para revelar una deforme monstruosidad de pesadilla que se arrastraba en las sombras.

Los otros miembros de Blacklight en la estación comenzaron a encontrarse con más de estas cosas. Por toda la galaxia, Blacklight, los Rachni y la Thoriana miraron mientras cientos de Evolucionados en la estación de Saleon comenzaron a encontrarse con más y más de estas cosas deformes y se volvía más y más obvio que habían muchos más de los que debían haber habido, incluso con la biomasa disponible de la nave de Jona.

La cosa, fuera lo que fuera, era del doble de alto que Shepard y mientras era bañada en la luz, Shepard podía ver que tenía muchas cabezas Asari y Salarianas y rostros por todo su cuerpo y donde debía estar la cabeza, se encontraba la criatura en forma de flor como la de la pared, solo que más pequeña y en vez de ojos, cada pétalo tenía los rostros de infantes Salarianos alineados alrededor de una boca central. Creciendo al lado izquierdo de su 'cuello estaba lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un Salariano adulto unida a los costados de la flor como el nudo de un árbol. Alrededor del brazo izquierdo de esta cosa, se encontraba el Varren más grande que Shepard hubiera jamás visto. El Varren crecía como un cáncer sobre el lugar donde debía encontrarse el brazo, con una quijada retorcida y una lengua girada a la fuerza y moldeada como una enferma parodia de una mano. La cabeza de Salariano en el cuello parpadeó mientras abría la boca y mostraba hileras de dientes parecidos a agujas.

Entonces habló.

"Blacklight".

Shepard examinó la deforme cosa, notando cómo los gusanos de antes, los que querían tomar forma humanoide, pero fallaron, parecían organizarse a su alrededor. En adición a su deforme cuerpo, esta cosa brillaba con intensos niveles de radiación.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Shepard mientras sus brazos se convertían lentamente en una larga cuchilla.

"Saleon. Yo hice esta cosa. No me puedo mover. ¿Dónde está el resto de mí?"

Los rostros de los infantes en los pétalos vieron sin emoción a Shepard mientras el rostro identificado como Saleon hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Creo que se están alimentando de mí y de Nel" dijo Saleon mientras los tentáculos de carne pasaban sobre su rostro y los ojos sin vista del Varren agonizante.

Los rostros de los infantes en la flor se escondieron mientras la quijada central de la flor se hacía más y más amplia, revelando un enorme esófago que se abría y cerraba. La quijada con pico que salía de la boca abierta se movía peligrosamente en el aire y se abría para revelar una garganta que tenía capa tras capa de dientes. Entonces la garganta se movió, contrayéndose y expandiéndose de forma nada natural. Algunos de los dientes en los pétalos de la flor rasgaron el rostro de Saleon.

"Ahora no soy nada más que un parásito. Por favor, maten a esta cosa. No lo puedo soportar".

La bestia no perdió tiempo para atacar. Era claro que la cosa era enorme, teniendo el tamaño comparable al de un oso gris. Ash y Shepard lo esquivaron con facilidad, mientras Kaiden usaba un empuje biótico sobrecargado para desviar la trayectoria de la cosa. La criatura rugía mientras era lanzada hacia un pasillo y el Varren atascado en ella podía ser escuchado mientras gemí de agonía.

Entonces más de ellas vinieron. Las flores cerradas en las paredes, de las cuales podían contarse por docena, se abrían, revelando más de esos monstruos dentro de ellas. Un enjambre de pesadillas parecía nacer, o más perturbadoramente descrito, ser escupido de las flores de carne en las paredes. Las criaturas encontradas por todos los Evolucionados en la estación estaban atacando como animales salvajes, pero Shepard estaba demasiado enfocada en las que atacaban a su grupo para prestarle atención a las otras.

Ash y Shepard no perdieron tiempo para acercarse y se colocaron espalda contra espalda. Se unieron lentamente. Mientras lo hacían,, el brazo izquierdo de Ash formó una Pistola Silbadora, su brazo derecho una Sierra en Cadena Biológica. Los brazos de Shepard se convirtieron en una garra y una cuchilla mientras una armadura las cubría. Entonces atacaron y comenzaron a girar. Una macabra danza de cuchillas cortando y rugiendo con el sonido ocasional producido por la Pistola Silbante hacían eco por los pasillos, mientras Ash y Shepard cortaban a los hijos de Saleon.

Uno de sus cortes alcanzó el rostro de Saleon y le destrozó el ojo; a pesar de estar vivo y consciente, el Doctor no mostró signos de haberlo notado. Sin embargo, Blacklight notó que el rostro de Saleon se reparaba usando tentáculos microscópicos.

Kaiden entró a la pelea, saltando por los aires con su poder biótico. Su piel comenzó a moverse mientras aterrizaba con fuerza, formando un cráter y ni un segundo después, enormes espinas de biomasa salieron del suelo, empalando a los monstruos. Ni una sola de ellas le dio al amalgamado de Ashley y Shepard, mientras ellas continuaban girando y destrozando el campo de batalla.

Sin embargo los monstruos probaron que eran muy fuertes, curándose casi de inmediato, e incluso hicieron que les crecieran espinas en la superficie, espinas que parecían superficialmente iguales a la biomasa de Blacklight.

Durante el segundo que permanecieron empalados, tomó una muestra de las células superficiales y su único mecanismo de reparación de ADN agregó las espinas a la criatura, posiblemente junto con otros rasgos de Blacklight que no eran evidentes en esos momentos

Kaiden absorbió las espinas mientras Shepard y Ashley se separaban y dirigían en direcciones completamente diferentes, yendo tras dos bestias separadas.

Con cada corte, aprendían más sobre las criaturas. Sus células se dividían con rapidez, tanto que cuando no reparaban daño, de hecho se hacían más grandes con cada momento que pasaba. Habían aprovechado la radiación si este era el nivel de energía que podían soportar. Blacklight se aseguraría de intentar replicarlo más tarde.

Ashley comenzó a cortar la carne de la bestia con su sierra. La desgarraba como mantequilla, pero parecía que estas cosas no necesitaban órganos funcionales para continuar sosteniéndose, al menos no los principales.

La criatura parecía estar compuesta de varios microórganos sin arreglo, que juntos parecían servir a una función similar, mientras que también eran fácilmente reemplazables. Después de todo era fácil matar a una criatura apuñalándola una vez en un corazón de cuatro ventrículos; pero era significativamente más difícil matar a una criatura con una docena de conjuntos de corazones de un solo ventrículo, de varios tamaños, dispuestos en un arreglo sin ningún patrón o razón aparente.

De verdad era una burla de biología, y aun así funcionaba a su favor.

Tenían órganos redundantes, como los Krogan, solo que no solo tenían un segundo juego. Tenían docenas de redundancias, lo que solo hacía que matarlos fuera mucho más duro.

Shepard inició una embestida biótica y agregó sus garras para mayor eficiencia, cortando la carne de estas cosas. Mantuvo sus brazos extendidos y partió por la mitad y desmembró a un gran grupo, pero sus órganos expuestos solo eran reabsorbidos y sus heridas eran curadas.

Shepard atacó con una oleada de tentáculos, empalando a las criaturas y jalándolas hacia el centro de la masa mientras químicos explosivos en los tentáculos reaccionaban entre sí y estallaban en una explosión de entrañas.

La Colmena ahora sabía que los explosivos eran el mejor método de deshacerse de estas criaturas, ya que aunque ninguna parecía morir, eran desmembradas y solo su torso mutilado se arrastraba, lo cual no era muy amenazante.

Shepard aplastó al más cercano, justo en la cabeza.

Estaba fuera del combate, aunque no murió.

Kaiden averiguó que el Devastador de Dolor Crítico era mucho mejor que una oleada de espinas, sobre todo porque hacía daño con un trauma con un objeto contundente, por lo que estas cosas no podían agregar nuevos rasgos con tanta facilidad. No que esto detuviera a Ashley, quien desgarró a las criaturas con su Sierra de Cadena, a pesar de que estas se curaban y duplicaban de forma constante. No parecían tan capaces de manifestar la sierra, ya que todo lo que causaba eran que surgieran quijadas parecidas a tumores, en vez de vibrantes dientes de metal.

Blacklight continuaba la pelea.

Sin embargo, era más y más obvio que estas cosas debían ser terminadas ahora, así que Blacklight alcanzó un consenso y se preparó para destruirlo todo.

* * *

Esto era desconocido. La Criatura que Blacklight encontró era peligrosa. Una pesadilla de biología contradictoria, capaz de transferencia de genes horizontal y que tomaba rasgos de lo que fuera con lo que tuviera contacto, alimentándose de radiación e incluso recolectándola, e incluso asimilando algunos genes de Blacklight en el proceso. Pero no era como Blacklight, no usaba un patógeno viral, sino que dividía su propio ADN en fragmentos mientras el mecanismo de reparación arreglaba el daño causado por la radiación, reparando el ADN no solo usando el propio de la célula, sino cualquier otro fragmento de ADN con el que pudiera tener contacto.

Era algo que Blacklight podía hacer, pero nunca lo habían intentado a esta escala. Estas cosas estaban cambiando constantemente. No era evolución, ni siquiera mutación sin control. Era literalmente cambiar en algo nuevo con cada división que las células hacían, si es que siquiera podían llamarlas células.

Sin duda era algo fascinante, pero demasiado peligroso para mantener vivo. Vivía, aunque no debería ser capaz de hacerlo. Para que una criatura adquiriera todos estos rasgos, se requerirían una serie de eventos improbables, aunque el hecho de que era vida hecha a partir de ingeniería en vez de algo natural lo hacía mucho más creíble, pero una criatura así, a pesar de todo, no podía tener permitido vivir.

El Cargador comenzó a crear Bionaves tan rápido como era capaz, sacrificando su propia biomasa para acelerar la producción. Usó tanta de su biomasa, que los agujeros de su espalda fueron sellados ya que había perdido la capacidad de crear Bionaves de tamaño completo.

Docenas y docenas de Bionaves se dirigieron hacia la estación.

* * *

Los Evolucionados en la base comenzaron la retirada. En un intento de salvar la mayor cantidad de biomasa que pudieran de la devastación que Blacklight pretendía infligir. No podían permitir que estas cosas siguieran viviendo. Eran como Blacklight en muchas forma, pero al mismo tiempo, eran todo menos eso. No eran virales por naturaleza, pero aun así eran mucho más peligrosos para la galaxia de lo que Blacklight jamás podría ser. Eran bestias sin mente que se alimentaban de radiación y energía solar. Y aun así podían unirse y fusionarse con cualquier forma de vida con la que tuvieran contacto y alimentarse de ellas. Sin embargo, el proceso que usaban mantenía a las víctimas vivas durante toda la tortura.

Era un organismo monstruoso que necesitaba ser destruido, en especial con la venida de los Segadores.

Shepard saltó con su grupo detrás de ella y detrás de los Evolucionados, estaban las bestias, los Hijos de Saleon, quienes destruían a todo y todos los que se acercaban a su territorio. Los bióticos de Kaiden los mantenían a raya, mientras creaba barreras usando la ayuda de Shepard y Ashley.

Alrededor de ellos podían escuchar más y más de las bestias, y a través de los sentidos de sus hermanos de Blacklight, podían ver a miles de esas cosas, todas reunidas en este sitio como hormigas dentro de una colmena.

Los Evolucionados continuaron su salida, dirigiéndose hacia las rupturas del casco, donde podían saltar para unirse con los otros Evolucionados y crear un enorme organismo para reunirse con la Bionave de la que habían nacido. Shepard, Kaiden y Ashley fueron los últimos en salir de la estación y tan pronto como lo hicieron, las Bionaves iniciaron su plan.

Fue en este momento que algo nuevo sucedió. Muchos de los asteroides que los rodeaban comenzaron a brillar con una luz verde y macabra, mientras estas cosas comenzaron a usar bióticos para lanzar los asteroides a loas Bionaves que los rodeaban.

Todo mientras que explosivos orgánicos, ácidos y ataques bióticos de Blacklight hicieron todo lo que podían para destruir las instalaciones. Sin embargo, mientras la base se caía a pedazos, vieron lo que se encontraba bajo ella.

No eran las enormes bestias humanoides que salieron de los escombros, sino una enorme pila de hueso y carne unidos, toda cubierta en las mismas flores que crecían de las paredes de la base de Saleon. Era un enorme tentáculo que terminaba en una enorme flor, la cual tenía los restos del reactor en sus fauces. De hecho, parecía que estaba parcialmente unida con esa cosa.

Manos, cientos de enormes manos hechas de cuerpos de Salarianos y Asari salieron de la instalación, incluso mientras esta era partida por la mitad.

Todo sucedió en momentos, mientras las Bionaves hacían lo que podían para evitar los asteroides que estas cosas les habían lanzado.

Y rugió, o al menos Blacklight asumió que lo hacía. El sonido no podía viajar en el espacio, así que fuera el sonido que fuera, que la cosa intentó hacer, no era escuchado o sentido.

El enorme organismo era más pequeño que una Bionave, pero lo compensaba con su tenacidad. Entonces comenzó a hundirse en el asteroide en el que estaba la base. De varios cráteres del asteroide, enormes tentáculos hechos de uniones de carne de Salarianos y Asari salieron. Lasa caras aterrorizadas y congeladas en un grito perpetuo de la tripulación de Jona se retorcían mientras las flores sobre la superficie de la criatura se abrían para revelar más y más ojos.

La corona biótica verde que rodeaba la cosa se intensificó mientras lanzaba todo a su alrededor, todo en un intento de salvarse. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde.

En una impresionante demostración de capacidad biótica, el enjambre de Bionaves había tomado el asteroide y lo lanzó fuera de su curso, empujándolo más y más para que colisionara con la estrella del sistema, sin embargo, Blacklight continuó peleando con la cosa, ya que incluso estando en el camino de la muerte necesitaban aprender todo lo que pudieran de esta cosa.

Después de todo, mientras que esta moriría, había una horrible pregunta que seguía surgiendo en las mentes de Blacklight.

¿Qué tal si estas cosas escaparon en la nave de Jona?


	49. La Flota Nómada

**Capítulo 49: La Flota Nómada**

 **Estaba destinado a suceder eventualmente. Estadísticamente hablando, algo eventualmente desarrollaría inmunidad a una infección de Blacklight de una u otra forma.**

Quizás y quizás no. Podemos infectar a prácticamente cualquier cosa viva sin importar sus polímeros o nucleótidos. Solo porque esta cosa no tiene ADN, no significa que no podamos infectarla. Al menos no debería ser.

 **Tu raza son maestros de la biología, pero estas cosas operan con una química como ninguna otra. Es importante recordar que estas cosas no evolucionaron, fueron hechas.**

 _Para ser justos, somos Blacklight. Tomamos la idea de las barreras bioquímicas usuales como una sugerencia en vez de una regla._

 **Sí, pero ellos fueron diseñados por un loco con acceso a ustedes.**

 _ **No son naturales. Los escuchamos, desde el Sistema Solar escuchamos sus canciones, pero no cantan con colores. No actúan, solo reaccionan. No viven, solo sobreviven. No son muchos, sino solo uno. Tienen muchos cuerpos, pero solo una mente. Simplemente son. ¿Qué perversión de unidad es esta?**_

 **No son como los Rachni, ni como Blacklight. S0on un individuo, cada cuerpo es meramente una extremidad de un organismo más grande. De verdad fascinante.**

 _ **No son individuos, son cosas. Es como fuiste una vez tú, Thoriana. Solitaria y hambrienta.**_

 **Sí, supongo que es como los Viejos Crecimientos, aunque al mismo tiempo muy diferentes. Podemos especular sobre su mentalidad más tarde, ahora hay cosas mucho más importantes qué hacer. La nave en la que llegó la Asari, está ausente. ¿Podría haber cortado una de sus extremidades para sobrevivir?**

Es una posibilidad. Actualmente el organismo está siendo lanzado hacia la estrella tan rápido como podemos hacerlo usando bióticos, sin embargo es mucho más inteligente que eso. Nos contraataca con sus propios bióticos, haciendo más lenta su inevitable perdición.

 **Las probabilidades están en su contra, hay un ratio de 19/1 de su biomasa comparada con la de Blacklight y no está a su favor. Sin embargo, tomando la tripulación en consideración, junto con el cálculo de crecimiento de sus varios métodos de conseguir energía, asumiendo lo peor, que despertara el día del último cargamento de Varren alterados, hay poco menos de diez toneladas de biomasa que parecen faltar. Si las probabilidades están a nuestro favor y despertó al mismo tiempo que Eclipse llegó, son poco más de 300 kilogramos de biomasa que no están. De cualquier forma, no tiene suficiente biomasa para que esto sea toda la criatura. Nuestro principal enfoque debería ser encontrar la nave.**

 _Estamos de acuerdo con el monstruo de raíces alien nerd._

¡Silencio, Minoría! Y sí, también estamos de acuerdo. Encontrar la nave ahora es nuestra mayor prioridad.

 _ **También estamos de acuerdo.**_

* * *

Mientras el asteroide se acercaba más y más a la estrella al centro del sistema, varias naves de inmediato dejaron la pelea con los Hijos de Saleon mientras se hacían camino hacia el Relé. El dispositivo era un relé secundario, con solo tres Relés de Masas dentro de su rango.

Sin embargo, Blacklight podía adaptarse y las naves adquirieron otros rasgos, sin mencionar las impías cantidades de radiación que estas cosas dejaban detrás. Siguiendo el rastro por el relé, tres grupos de Bionaves se dirigieron a las tres direcciones que la nave pudo haber tomado, una de las cuales se encontraba cerca de un Relé Primario que llevaba fuera de los Sistemas de Terminus y hacia el Través Aticano, donde podían detectar la mayor parte de radiación. Desde ahí las probabilidades de encontrar la nave, o lo que quedaba de ella, serían menores. El Través Aticano no podía ser fácilmente navegado, ya que no solo tenía una de las más grandes concentraciones de Relés de Masas, sino que la Ciudadela reclama oficialmente jurisdicción sobre el Través, lo que significaba que técnicamente Blacklight no tenía permitido ir ahí.

No que fuera algo que los detuviera antes.

* * *

La Flota Nómada, actualmente hogar de los Quarianos, estaba en proceso de atravesar el Umbral de Valhalla, un cúmulo dentro de los Sistemas de Terminus en el borde exterior de la galaxia. La Junta de Almirantes actualmente estaba lidiando con la logística general de hacer que 50,000 naves atravesaran el relé, una hazaña que tomaría días para terminar. Actualmente, más de tres cuartos de la flota habían atravesado y más estaban en camino.

Mientras que era un trabajo importante, era ampliamente conocido que era quizás la parte más aburrida de mover la flota. La Almirante Daro'Xen vas Moreh, una mente científica si es que existía una, se sentaba con parsimonia en su escritorio mientras veía los nombres y números pasar en su pantalla. Sus párpados se le hacían pesados y casi cayó dormida, antes de sobresaltarse cuando fue interrumpida.

"Señora".

"¡No estaba durmiendo!" dijo Xen con rapidez mientras se erguía para ver a su más nuevo asistente mirarla.

"Claro que no, señora. Solo estoy aquí para darle esto" dijo el joven Quariano mientras le pasaba una sencilla tableta a Xen, quien la tomó don rapidez y comenzó a escanearla.

"¿Otro cargamento de Medigel? ¿Interrumpiste mi trabajo por esto?"

"No, señora. Es solo que... las naves de la flota que están atravesando están bloqueando a las naves de Neo-Gentek, impidiendo que lleguen cono nosotros. Vamos a quedarnos detrás de lo planeado de nuevo, al parecer no trajeron suficientes suministros para durar la cantidad de tiempo que tomará al resto de la flota atravesar".

Xen se reclinó sobre su codo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras volvía a escanear el documento, antes de volvérselo a lanzar al Quariano ante ella. Mientras que casi se le cae, logró atrapar el dispositivo.

"Solo dale la información a Nato'Sidda vas Moreh, él es quien nos consiguió el Medigel, deja que el se encargue de ello. Estoy muy ocupada en este momento".

"Sí, señora".

Xen dio un breve cabeceo mientras el Quariano se marchaba, antes que sus ojos se dirigieran lentamente a una lista que crecía constantemente, sus ojos se ensancharon en horror cuando vio que había perdido dos docenas de mensajes, lo que significa que tendría que leerlos o arriesgarse a liarse con más burocracia de la que ninguna persona viviente jamás debería tener que enfrentar. Un concepto aterrador que le causaba una pequeña cantidad de terror imposible de mitigar.

Después de todo, si se volvía a retrasar en su agenda, entonces no sería capaz de volver a sus experimentos y de verdad, DE VERDAD, quería ver si las esporas de Fauces Trilladoras podían ser convertidas en aerosol y sobrevivir. Si solo para averiguar si podía convertir a las Fauces Trilladores en una posible Arma de Destrucción Masiva que podía ser usada desde una lata de aerosol. Claro que las esporas tardaban entre años y milenios en desarrollarse, pero... bueno, técnicamente seguía siendo una ADM, solo que una lenta.

Claro que Xen no tenía idea de cuándo sería capaz de usar unas cuantas miles de millones de esporas de Fauces Trilladoras en una lata, pero si alguna vez encontraba una razón para ello, estaba bastante seguro de que sería divertido.

Con eso en pensamiento, sus ojos volvieron a su pantalla, solo para ver que en sus fantasías, se había perdido de otros 36 mensajes.

"Keelah, esto es tan aburrido".

Xen volvió a trabajar, su oficial, y no particularmente estimulante a nivel intelectual trabajo. En realidad la única razón por la que decidió volverse la Almirante de Proyectos Especiales era para tener completa libertad en los experimentos que pudiera realizar. Sucede que no era la libertad que había estado esperando.

Sí, ese Klixen había escapado de contención, pero nadie fue muy seriamente herido y lograron apagar el fuego antes de que hiciera mucho daño.

Xen continuó leyendo los mensajes, todo mientras las palabras parecían convertirse en una mancha y unirse mientras su aburrimiento alcanzaba el zenit. Se preguntaba si esto podía contar legalmente como una forma de tortura psicológica.

Descansó la cabeza en la palma izquierda mientras tamborileaba rítmicamente con los dedos de la derecha en la mesa.

Luego de unos momentos más de tediosa lectura de registros de naves y datos en crudo, los ojos de Xen se cerraron y su cabeza se resbaló de su mano, azotando contra la mesa. Afortunadamente su protector de cara es taba hecho de materiales muy fuertes, pero desafortunadamente su cabeza azotó contra ese fuerte material.

"¡Ayyyy!" dijo Xen mientras comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza o más bien el vidrio frente a ella.

Volvió a ver las pantallas, solo para percatarse que esta vez en el tiempo que había perdido se le habían pasado 56 mensajes.

Xen parpadeó, justo antes de que su cabeza volviera a hacerse amiga de la mesa.

"¡AGHHHHH!"

¡Qué no daría por una distracción!

La cabeza de Xen volvió a levantarse, para ver a su asistente de nuevo ante ella.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo con furia.

Su asistente tembló, moviéndose con nerviosismo.

"Siento en molestarla, pero..."

"¿Qué? Será mejor que esto no vuelva a ser del Medigel. Sé que no estás aquí para decirme lo mismo que me dijiste antes. Será mejor que no sea así, o Dios me ayude si me vuelves a decir lo mismo, voy a destruirte y todo lo que te hace una persona".

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Oh, no seas bebé. Sobrevivirás... casi todo de ti, de cualquier forma. Estoy seguro que un psicólogo estaría en desacuerdo, pero aun es tarás vivo en un sentido médico".

Al escuchar eso, su asistente colocó lentamente la tableta en la mesa.

"No. Es... eh. El almirante Rael'Zorah ha recibido algunos reportes extraños del otro lado del Relé".

Xen parpadeó, esperando a que su asistente dijera algo, pero no continuó y en vez le dio una holopantalla, la cual le arrebató con rapidez de las manos. Esto no era demasiado extraño, era un procedimiento estándar para documentar cualquier nave que se acercara demasiado a la Flota por cualquier razón; sin embargo, lo que era algo intrigante sobre esto, era exactamente lo que presentaba el archivo.

Era un video relativamente corto de un crucero bastante grande que se veía como si hubiera decidido atravesar un campo de asteroides y golpeara cada uno de ellos en su travesía. Parecía que había salido del Relé justo antes de la filmación, antes de que lo rodeara y desapareciera a través de él. Lo que atrapó la atención de Xen era las lecturas que lograron detectar de la nave.

Radiación. Mucha radiación.

"¿Cómo exactamente esa cosa puede navegar por el espacio? Parecía que apenas podía volar. Me sorprende que simplemente no explote. Me pregunto hacia dónde iba".

"El Almirante Rael'Zorah quería sus pensamientos en la radiación y el Almirante Han'Gerrel cree que es resultado de alguna clase de arma, y... él piensa que la nave puede haber sido bombardeada por un arma nuclear".

"Si ese fuera el caso, estaría mucho más dañada que eso".

"Eso es lo que mencionó, pero cree que es la única explicación para la cantidad de radiación que veían nuestros sensores".

"Si fuera un arma, no fue una bomba nuclear convencional. El daño sería mucho más extenso. Aunque el hecho de que la nave se marchara tan pronto como apareció es bastante extraño. Puede que tanga algunas ideas de lo que pudo causar esto. Supongo que los Almirantes están reunidos para averiguar qué es esto".

"Sí. Algunos de ellos hablaron; puede que quieran seguir a la nave".

Xen suspiró mientras volvía a ver sus mensajes perdidos, le dio un tic en el ojo al ver que el número subía, subía y subía.

"Bien, al menos es mejor que esto".

* * *

El Almirante Rael'Zorah se sentía muy preocupado mientras se corrían las noticias de la extraña nave. Actualmente se movía con prisa al lado de la Almirante Sala'Raan quien estaba en un estado prácticamente igual. Mientras que para todos los fines y propósitos la nave no hizo nada, su tripulación piloteó la nave de la más extraña de las formas posibles, casi como si los pilotos no estuvieran del todo seguros de cómo volar la nave estelar. Reproduciendo el video, la nave se abrió demasiado cuando dio el giro. Eso pudo haber sido debido al daño, pero luego de la larga experiencia de Rael en la Flota, ver a una nave volar de esa manera era ligeramente perturbador.

"¿Piensas que Han estaba en lo cierto? ¿Que la nave fue golpeada con alguna clase de arma?" preguntó Sala mientras veía el video por tercera vez.

Rael lo pensó mientras continuaban moviéndose.

"No, el daño no se veía como resultado de una explosión. Demasiadas identaciones cóncavas . Parecía como si hubiera chocado con algo si soy completamente honesto".

Sala hizo un sonido para sí mientras Rael volvía a hablar en voz alta.

"Tú viste las lecturas de la cosa. ¿Cómo pudo la tripulación siquiera sobrevivir ese tipo de radiación?"

Sala vio a Rael mientras continuaba haciendo preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Rael sabía lo que pensaba, lo que todos pensaban. Si la nave estaba así de radiactiva, la tripulación estaría muerta por envenenamiento radiactivo, a menos que quienes estuvieran a bo4rdo fueran sintéticos quienes, con protecciones apropiadas, podían sobrevivir con facilidad ese nivel de radiación.

Sala asumió que la junta era más que nada una formalidad a estas alturas, el equipo reunido rastrearía la nave y averiguarían si era alguna posible amenaza a la Flota.

Desconocido para Sala, las cosas se volverían mucho más claras muy pronto.

* * *

La Almirante Xen se sentó rígidamente o tanto como podía mientras esperaban que los otros llegaran. Cerca de ella se encontraba Zaal'Koris, quizás el más desdeñado entre la Junta de Almirantes por su visión empática hacia los Geth. A Xen no le importaba mucho lo que pensaba. Su creencia de los Geth como sirvientes había sido bastante clara durante su carrera y aun podía recordar las discusiones que tenía con Zaal o más bien sus bien pensados y detallados argumentos y el discurso visceral que él ofrecía. Para el registro, Xen estaba bastante segura que hablar desde el corazón era o bien un desorden mental que debería ser evaluado por un psicólogo, o bien el corazón de la persona estaba literalmente hablando por ella, en cuyo caso, ¡paren las prensas, todas, qué carajos! ¡Necesitamos un especialista!

A su otro costado estaba el viejo y veterano Han'Gerrel, a quien Xen solía imaginar como un rifle de asalto con mente propia que había aprendido a usar un traje de Quariano; al menos cuando estaba sola y ciertamente nunca se lo diría a la cara. Solo por si existía la posibilidad de que Han pudiera disparar balas desde su modulador de voz.

Fue en ese momento que los Almirantes Sala y Rael entraron al cuarto y tomaron su lugar. Tan pronto como se sentaron, el Almirante Han se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar.

"Tengo varias de nuestras mejores mentes trabajando en intentar averiguar qué sucede..." dijo Han, todo mientras que Xen resistía la urgencia de que no la tenía a ella trabajando en esto y que si ella no era una de las mejores mentes en esta flota, entonces se tragaría su Omni-Herramienta.

"Hasta donde me han informado, no tienen idea de lo que pudo haber causado esto. Razón por la cual he decidido pedirles a todos que vengan aquí" dijo Han mientras veía a Xen. "Me dijeron que usted podía saber lo que causó este nivel de daño. Asumiendo que sea un arma, ¿Puede deducir de qué clase era?"

Xen se encogió de hombros.

"No una bomba tradicional, eso es seguro, incluso las más pequeñas hacen una explosión lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir la nave completamente. Parece que es daño superficial más que nada, opuesto a una detonación nuclear. Quizás podría ser una clase de arma radiológica, como una bomba salada, aunque esas han sido declaradas ilegales en prácticamente cualquier lugar. Ni siquiera los Batarianos las tocan. Si esta fuera esa clase de arma, y no digo que lo sea, entonces no fue diseñada para causar una explosión, sino para diseminar polvo radiactivo y causar envenenamiento por radiación".

"Asumiendo que sea un arma ¿Quién la usaría? Y aun más importante ¿por qué?" preguntó Zaal, llevando el corazón en el puño como siempre, si su tono era indicación suficiente.

"Si tuviera que suponer" dijo Xen, "la única razón para usarla sería si alguien quisiera la nave prácticamente intacta".

"¿Lar radiación no haría que la nave fuera inhabitable de cualquier manera? No es como si alguien pudiera usar esa cosa en unas decenas de miles de años. Ni siquiera las Asari viven tanto" dijo Zaal.

Xen de nuevo se encogió de hombros.

"A menos que no se tengan que preocupar por la radiación".

Fue en ese punto que Rael comenzó a hablar.

"¿Como por ejemplo un sintético?"

El cuarto cayó en silencio luego de esa pregunta. Xen pensó por un momento, antes de asentir.

"Es posible; ellos no le tendrían tanto miedo a la radiación como lo haría un orgánico".

"¿Piensa que son los Geth?"

"Si lo fueran, le habrían hecho a la nave mucho más que eso. La única razón para usar una bomba salada es si quisieras la nave o algo más intacto".

"Un minuto" dijo Zaal. "No sabemos siquiera si fueron los Geth o siquiera una raza sintética está involucrada. Podría haber sido un accidente. Asumir cosas como que son los Geth solo funciona para demonizarlos aun más. No tenemos evidencia de nada justo en estos momentos. Solo una nave altamente dañada que filtra mucha radiación".

Han se cruzó de brazos en señal de desdén mientras Zaal hablaba, pero no lo refutó. Después de todo y tanto como no le agradara el simpatizante, estaba en lo correcto.

"Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta. Sugiero que reunamos a un escuadrón que siga a la nave. No puedo imaginar que esté demasiado lejos en el otro lado" dijo Han.

"Secundo la moción. Necesitamos averiguar lo que causó esta situación. Si los Geth están involucrados debemos saberlo, si no lo están, es nuestro deber al menos ayudar a esa gente. Alguien tiene que estar vivo para pilotear la nave" dijo Rael.

"Supongo que deberíamos. Al menos para ayudar a cualquiera en la nave" dijo Zaal.

"Entonces se aprueba la moción".

* * *

Kal'Reegar, un Quariano y miembro de los Marines de la Flota Nómada se puso el cinturón mientras sus hermanos de armas tomaban sus asientos. A Kal no le atraía mucho el chisme, ni le importaba mucho la nave de la que todos estaban hablando. Hasta donde a él le concernía, si no los atacaba entonces no era su problema. Sin embargo, si los Almirantes querían saber acerca de ella, entonces sabrían sobre ella y él conseguiría esa información dentro de lo mejor de sus capacidades.

Una vez que todos estuvieran asegurados, la nave comenzó a temblar mientras se activaba. A un lado de la incisión de abordaje, Reegar miró mientras la Flota Nómada se alejaba más y más mientras ellos se acercaban al Relé.

Fue en este momento que algo muy inesperado sucedió. El Relé se activó y algo muy grande salió de él.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" gritó el piloto mientras la nave esquivaba violentamente a la criatura gigante que pasaba a un lado de la nave.

Reegar miró mientras el caparazón negro, iluminado por la luz del relé, pasaba debajo de ellos. Una gran boca, con muchos dientes triangulares afilados como navajas, rodeada por cuatro0 grandes pinzas y enormes ojos verdes con una pseudopupila distintiva que veía justo a la nave. La criatura era tan enorme, que fácilmente pudo haberse tragado entera a la nave. Dos piernas similares a las de una mantis se movían hacia ellos, justo mientras voces hacían eco en la radio.

" _No tienen nada que temer. Somos Blacklight. Estamos buscando algo. Podemos detectar la radiación, sabemos que vino a través del Relé. ¿Dónde está?"_

Las piernas se detuvieron justo mientras la criatura movía su enorme cabeza para mirar en dirección del resto de la Flota Nómada que no había pasado al Umbral Valhalla. Retrajo sus extremidades mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

Rael'Zorah observaba mientras la gigantesca Bionave miraba hacia su nave. La enorme criatura tenía un cuerpo parecido al de un erizo, solo que con varios tentáculos que se movían a su alrededor. Una distintiva corona Biótica se podía ver mientras se movía, antes de que el alférez atrajera la atención de Rael.

"Señor, la... Bionave está enviando un mensaje".

"Adelante" dijo Rael de inmediato.

" _Una forma de vida peligrosa vino hacia aquí, altamente radiactiva y que viaja con una nave estelar. No se le puede permitir vivir"_

Rael vio al alférez antes de asentir.

"Contacta a los Almirantes y pídale a la Bionave que permanezca donde está. Necesitamos discutir esto".

"Sí, señor".

* * *

Vamos a tener que hablar con los Quarianos. Los Hijos de Saleon vinieron por aquí y estaban siguiéndolos . Debemos dejarles saber lo que son, antes de que sigan adelante.

 **¿De verdad tenemos el tiempo para esto? Entre más estemos aquí, más probable es que escapen.**

 _Si no saben lo que sucede aquí, nos seguirán. La curiosidad es algo caprichosa._

 _ **Son como muchos individuos, separados de la unidad, tienen una curiosidad creciente que debe ser llenada. Esa es su naturaleza.**_

 **Supongan que siguen la nave, podrían atraerla. Sin duda esa abominación se alimentaría de todos ellos y los llevaría al borde de la extinción. Los Quarianos serán necesarios cuando los Segadores lleguen. No pueden caer hasta entonces.**

 _No tienes sentido del altruismo y lo sabes ¿verdad?_

 **Fui un individuo por muchos milenios, el altruismo terminaría en mi eventual muerte. Si no tenía esclavos, eventualmente perecería. Su voluntad y sentido del ser era innecesario. No necesitaba ser altruista y tampoco lo deseaba.**

 _Ya no eres un individuo._

 _ **Eres parte de los Muchos ahora, Thoriana.**_

 **Esta es mi naturaleza. Puede que un día me deje, pero ese día no es hoy.**

Suficiente de esta charla. El comportamiento de los Hijos de Saleon es curioso. La Flota Nómada tiene biomasa, ¿por qué la dejaron en paz?

 **Quizás la naturaleza estéril del entorno de los portadores de trajes, desprovista de microorganismo es algo indeseable, o quizás la nave ha considerado demasiado peligroso pelear. Quizás son mucho más inteligentes de lo que su comportamiento bestial sugiere.**

 _Considerando que parecen lo bastante astutos para pilotear una nave estelar. Creo que podemos suponer con seguridad que no son animales idiotas._

 _ **No son naturales, tienen hambre y desesperación. No cantan,. Simplemente son. Quizás... estén en búsqueda de un Mundo Jardín.**_

 _Eso tiene implicaciones aterradoras._

 _ **Implicaciones que debemos considerar. Sabemos demasiados pocos hechos útiles sobre esos seres.**_

Los Quarianos nos contactarán. Querrán que hablemos con su Junta de Almirantes. Tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde.

 _Entonces hablemos con ellos._

* * *

Saren se sentó con rigidez en el Presidio mientras las varias razas hacían sus actividades diarias como siempre lo hacían. Apretado en sus garras se encontraba el cañón de lo que una vez había sido un rifle de tirador, uno muy familiar para Saren. Aleación de acero y titanio, hecho a la medida y ahora terriblemente doblado. Lo vio con ligereza mientras rodaba el trozo de metal para grabar a fuego su imagen en la mente. Era todo lo que pudo encontrar. Eso y escombros. Apretando la quijada, Saren bajó el trozo de metal hueco de 30cm mientras se reclinaba en su asiento, sus ojos escaneando a la multitud.

A veces podía jurar que escuchaba la voz de Desolas en la distancia, pero nunca buscó el origen de la voz, nunca volvió su cabeza hacia donde pensaba que venía. Solo seguía su camino . No había truco alguno de sonido que pudiera ser lo que de verdad deseaba y reconocerlo solo haría peores las cosas.

Saren cerró los ojos, los restos del cañón del rifle aun en su mano. Incluso la gente hablando y el bullicio general del Presidio, todos sonidos que Saren logró ignorar. Simplemente se quedó ahí, respirando y pensando en recuerdos de mejores tiempos, tiempos antes de Blacklight, tiempos antes de las muertes, tiempos cuando tenía a alguien que vigilara su espalda.

Extrañaba esos tiempos.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Saren abrió los ojos y miró a una Matriarca Asari ante él, viéndolo con lo que suponía era preocupación. Saren reconoció a esta Asari como una de los que lo había cuestionado sobre su... 'desaparición'.

"Estoy bien" dijo Saren con sequedad.

La Asari hizo un sonido mientras hacía amago de moverse al lado del Turiano. Saren no hizo nada mientras ella se sentaba.

"No parece estar bien. Quizás sería mejor hablarlo. Encuentro que ayuda cuando las cosas andan mal".

"¿Y qué le hace pensar que algo anda mal?"

Saren no le dirigió la mirada a la Asari mientras hablaba, sus ojos firmemente pegados al cañón en sus manos.

"Supongo que puedo estarme proyectando. Si fuera mi hija quien desapareció... bueno, sé que no estaría bien".

Saren hizo un sonido antes de mirar de vuelta al cañón. La Asari habló de nuevo.

"Simpatizo, de verdad que lo hago. Tevos habla muy bien de usted, me ha asegurado que la desaparición de su hermano será examinada completamente. Sin embargo estamos teniendo algunas dificultades".

Saren vio a la Asari. Él les había contado lo que pudo, dejando fuera todo los relacionado con los Recolectores, Blacklight, la Cura o los Segadores, fueran lo que fueran. Desolas trabajaba en secreto. Si ese era su deseo, entonces que así fuera. Saren sabía a quién culpar y para él, eso era todo lo que importaba.

"¿Qué dificultades?"

"El planeta en el que estuvo la última vez está en lo profundo de los Sistemas de Terminus, cualquier investigación que iniciemos tendrá que ser pequeña para no iniciar una guerra".

"La política jamás cambia. Solo otra forma de que las cosas sean mucho más complicadas de lo que deberían ser" dijo Saren con un tinte de ira en su voz, aun aferrando el cañón en sus manos.

La Asari, por su parte, solo hizo un sonido.

"Quizás pueda ayudarte".

Saren solo se le quedó viendo.

"¿Por qué me ayudarías?"

"Tengo mis razones".

Saren colocó el cañón en su bota mientras se ponía de pie".

"¿Quién eres?"

La Asari sonrió.

"Puedes llamarme Benezia".


	50. Liara Croft

**NT: Aquí otro capítulo, unos días más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer (y otras que no, pero preferí hacer a traducir la historia xD).**

 **Capítulo 50: Liara Croft**

Xen se encontraba sentada mientras escuchaba las cosas que Blacklight le decía a la mesa de almirantes. Desafortunadamente nadie quería al virus espacial pensante por varias razones y. Mientras que la gigantesca nave-monstruo volando fuera podía comunicarse por radio, estaban estrictamente limitados a esta forma de comunicación. Al parecer el aspecto visual era simplemente algo que aun los eludía. Normalmente eso no sería algo malo, pero Xen encontraba que la falta de estímulo visual hacía que su cerebro divagara.

Xen comenzaba a preguntarse si había dejado algún programa ejecutándose en su laboratorio, aunque esperaba que no. La última vez que eso sucedió su asistente IV personal había explotado, dejándola con su más nuevo, viviente y orgánico asistente.

Sin embargo entendía la esencia de lo que Blacklight estaba diciendo. Un orate y demente Salariano había hecho un bioexperimento radiactivo y malvado que actualmente volaba por el cosmos en una nave horriblemente dañada preparándose para devorar un planeta o dos y en diseminar el peor caso de la gripe espacial de la historia. O algo así.

De verdad, considerando que Blacklight era técnicamente una especie de cáncer espacial viral, Xen encontraba muy difícil estar impresionada sobre la nueva Edición Black-lite Radiactiva. Se enfocó en la voz que venía del parlante, porque en esos momentos seguro que alguien había notado que ella no ponía atención.

' _... tomando todo en consideración, sería imprudente que los siguieran'._

"Asumiendo que lo que dicen es cierto ¿Cuál era exactamente el punto de hacer esas cosas?" preguntó Han.

Xen suponía que aburrimiento y justo la cantidad necesaria de locura.

' _No estamos completamente seguros de las metas de Saleon, aunque basados en lo que sabemos, suponemos que fue motivado posiblemente por conseguir la inmortalidad biológica o una forma de Blacklight que pudiera controlar'_.

Sí, locura. Justo como Xen pensaba.

"Bien, dejaremos el asunto en sus manos. No perseguiremos la nave dañada. ¿Alguna objeción?" preguntó Zaal.

Nadie dijo nada. Xen se imaginaba que eran lo bastante listos para no ponerse en el camino del virus espacial que devora gente.

' _Apreciamos su entendimiento'._

"Sin embargo hay algo que les pedimos" dijo Han.

Han se puso de pie, viendo alrededor del cuarto, a los otros almirantes. Xen se sentó un poco más derecha, si solo para verse como si estuviera tomando en serio a la posible arma pensante en traje de Quariano.

"Sabiendo que esta... cosa está ahí afuera, no podemos simplemente dejar las cosas sin hacer nada. No digo que debamos seguirla, pero si escapa, no se puede saber el daño que hará. Puede que no seamos capaces de pelear con ella, pero necesitamos hacer algo sobre esta criatura. Suena demasiado peligrosa para dejarla en las manos de una sola especie, incluso si esa especie son ustedes".

El radio permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de que el sonido de estática se volviera a escuchar en los parlantes. La voz de Blacklight claramente venía a través de ella, pero con un extraño tono.

' _¿Creen que somos incapaces?'_.

Han al parecer no escuchó el cambio de tono.

"No, no lo creo. Dicho eso y excluyendo el continuo tráfico de Medigel, las relaciones de Blacklight con los Quarianos son casi inexistentes. La última vez que escuché, su raza casi destruyó la Ciudadela. Hay muchas teorías del porqué al parecer entraron en un estado de descontrol, pero nada concreto que no inspire mucha confianza en sus capacidades".

' _El incidente en la Ciudadela fue debido a circunstancias imprevistas. Estamos sorprendidos de que no estén al tanto, hemos liberado la historia a un traficante de información de la Ciudadela, asumimos que ahora sería mucho más conocida'._

"No nos comunicamos con la gente de la Ciudadela muy a menudo, mucho menos con traficantes de información. La inteligencia es una herramienta poderosa, pero siendo honestos, raramente estamos dispuestos a intercambiar lo que sabemos con otras especies. De cualquier forma no es como si fuéramos muy seguido a espacio de la Ciudadela como para hacer uso de es información" dijo Rael.

' _Lo entendemos, aunque aun nos sorprende. De cualquier forma, aun hay otra fuerza en juego que pronto se volverá una amenaza a nivel galáctico. Mientras los Hijos de Saleon vaguen por las estrellas, acapararán el tiempo que tengamos para prepararnos para la venida de una especie sintética conocida como los Segadores'._

Xen consideraba ese nombre innecesariamente perturbador.

"Aun así sostengo mi punto. Lo que sean estos Segadores, si al parecer tienen la forma de hacerlos entrar en ese estado de descontrol, no se puede saber lo que este nuevo organismo modificado es capaz de hacer" dijo Han.

' _Vemos... a lo que se refiere, incluso sis sus razones son distintas de las nuestras. Requerimos ayuda, pero ya la tenemos'._

"Bien por ustedes, pero podría servirles más ayuda" dijo Han.

"¿Por qué exactamente estás presionando el asunto, Han? Realmente no hemos tenido contacto con estos... Hijos de Saleon. Todo lo que vimos fue una nave de verdad dañada. No es realmente nuestro asunto" pregunto Zaal.

Han suspiró.

"Estoy cansado de que nuestra especie sea tratada como niños o vagabundos. Un error en el pasado y de pronto somos los parias entre las estrellas".

' _Quizás hay algo que puedan hacer. Nuestro acceso a mucha de la galaxia de momento está limitado. Podrían ser nuestros ojos y oídos en áreas a las que no podamos viajar'._

"¿Te refieres a nuestros Peregrinajes?"

' _También a esos. Los Peregrinajes Quarianos existen entre todas las estrellas, ven cosas que nosotros no podemos. Quizás, por ahora al menos, podrían proveernos con información que de momento no tenemos. No es mucho, pero algo es algo'._

"Supongo que es un comienzo" dijo Han.

Xen por su parte se preguntaba en qué los había metido.

* * *

Morinth se rascaba la barbilla mientras veía a la multitud de mapas y listas que personalmente había robado con sus propias manos. Vieron todo, dos veces solo para asegurarse, solo para encontrarse con el mismo problema una y otra vez. No había nada, ningún depósito secreto de información, o al menos ninguno que encontraran.

Morinth, sin embargo, creía que debía haber algo que pasaban por alto. La Asari se giró hacia su madre.

"Quizás deberíamos volver a ver al museo de Athane. Ya sabes, para asegurarnos]".

Samara suspiró.

"Morinth, deja de hacer esta tontería, no hay depósito secreto de conocimiento Proteano y si existe no lo encontraremos en un museo".

"No, es real. Puedo sentirlo. También pensaba que era mierda, pero ahora no sé lo que es, pero puedo ver a lo que quería llegar Blacklight. Las Asari no se han estancado en su progreso. Cada vez, CADA VEZ que un Salariano tenían una nueva teoría o máquina, cada vez que los Turianos creaban una máquina de guerra más avanzada, las Asari siempre inventaban algo como eso, solo que mejor. Tienen que saber algo, una vez es coincidencia, pero cada vez que algo nuevo aparecía, las Asari deducían cómo funcionaba y lo hacían mejor. Tiene sentido, todo lo que las otras especies creaban era un prototipo, tenía errores, pero lo nuestro jamás los tiene, casi como si los hubieran depurado. Cada vez que una especie averigua algo para empujarlos hacia adelante, las Asari de alguna forma se vuelven a colocar a la cabeza en meses, a veces incluso en semanas":

"¿Entonces por qué esconderlo en un museo?"

Morinth se encogió de hombros.

"Solo es lo que pienso, los museos están equipados para manejar y mantener mierda de la vieja y si es Proteana... bueno, quién mejor para averiguar de ello que historiadoras".

Samara vio a Morinth, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a moverse por el cuarto.

"Solo tenemos que ver a esto de la forma correcta".

Samara tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Admito que las probabilidades de que suceda parecen pequeñas, pero somos Asari, siempre ha sido así. Nuestra gente siempre ha sido brillante, quizás es solo como somos. Siempre hemos sido grandiosas".

"Tienes demasiada fe en las Asari".

Los ojos de Samara se agrandaron ante eso.

"¿Perdona?"

"La forma en la que hablas, es como si las Asari fueran mejores que cualquier otra raza. Claro que tienen que ser mejores, y tu código las glorifica. Nuestros métodos son superiores, nuestra agente es grande y toda esa mierda. Tienen que serlo, nosotras hacemos el código, el inmutable código que no ha cambiado en miles y miles de años. El hecho es que no somos mejores que ninguna otra raza, solo somos pequeñas motas de polvo encima de otras motas de polvo en un océano de motas de polvo. No somos infalibles, si lo fuéramos, probablemente seríamos mucho más humildes y no habrían Ardat-Yakshi".

"Algo nihilista de tu parte".

"Llámalo como quieras, pero sé que estoy en lo correcto. Hay un secreto que nos mantiene a la cabeza del juego. Ya sea tecnología de los Proteanos o... quizás de los Segadores".

Samara vio a su hija.

"Bien, podemos volver a ver, pero lo abordamos de la forma equivocada. Asumamos que es un depósito de los Segadores, no uno Proteano".

"Podría serlo" dijo Morinth.

"Si lo fuera ¿No estaríamos Indoctrinadas?" No veo signos. No con base en lo que nosotras... en lo que Blacklight sabe".

Morinth asintió.

"Buen punto. Muy bien... probablemente no tecnología de los Segadores, así que podemos estar de acuerdo de que si existe, es de origen Proteano".

"Correcto".

"Entonces muy bien, suena como si necesitamos un experto en los Proteanos. Podría ser de utilidad".

"No conozco a ningún experto en la materia, ninguno que no sabría del secreto de cualquier forma".

Morinth se volvió a rascar la barbilla antes de sonreír.

"Voy a hacer una llamada".

"¿A quién?"

"A la única persona quien podría conocer a suficiente gente para apuntarnos en la dirección apropiada".

"¿Quién?"

"A Blacklight por supuesto".

* * *

Cada Relé usado siempre era vigilado diligentemente. Cada nave que atravesaba uno era catalogada, cada detalle registrado, sopesado y registrado. En lo profundo del relé de Omega-4, los Recolectores que permanecían en las cadenas de los Segadores notaron algo inusual pasando a través de varios Relés en rápida sucesión. Algo altamente radiactivo.

Y comenzaron a investigarlo.

* * *

Morinth vio su _post_. Con suerte, si había uno mirando, podrían enviar el mensaje. Samara vio al breve mensaje, leyéndolo en voz alta.

"'Aquí Súcubo, necesito ayuda de la pandilla'... ¿Qué es un súcubo?"

"Una especie de demonio del sexo humano, el significado debería ser claro. Ellos saben lo que significa. Quiero decir, hasta ahora, la palabra súcubo no había existido en toda la Extranet. Es única de la cultura humana así que debería atraer su atención y podemos encontrar una forma de contactarlos, pedirles ayuda".

"Correcto. Bien, ¿así que estás pidiendo que Blacklight te llame en un hilo al azar de la Extranet? ¿Es en serio?"

"Tienes mis recuerdos, pero no estás tan acostumbrada a ellos como yo. Sé algunas cosas sobre Blacklight, como quiénes son sus aliados. Los Geth, espero que vean esto".

Samara asintió antes de que lo que Morinth había dicho fuera completamente procesado.

"¿Blacklight es aliada de los Geth?"

"Ajá".

Samara parpadeó, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No sé cómo reaccionar a eso".

"Suena bien, de cualquier forma. Los Geth están en eso de recolectar información, incluso si parece inútil. Recuerdo que había uno llamado Legión. Es un nombre de la Biblia, por cierto. Si conozco a los Geth, y no los conozco, son una raza de robots que les gusta saber cosas. Una bola de nerds, podrían haber preguntado de dónde provienen el nombre Legión y si se les dijo sobre las antiguas religiones humanas y la Biblia y averiguan sobre cosas de la Biblia y sus demonios, podrían saber lo que es un súcubo. Podrían leer una palabra humana en la Extranet y si lo hacen, entonces Blacklight sabrá que estoy pidiendo ayuda y a partir de ello, podemos preguntar sobre cualquier experto Proteano que conozcan".

"Esto parece como demasiados problemas para algo que no tiene garantías de funcionar, y si contactamos a Blacklight, quienes podrían ni siquiera saber acerca de un experto Proteano".

"Cierto, pero si les puedo decir que no encontramos nada, puedo volver a Omega".

Morinth asintió mientras Samara hacía un sonido para sí.

"Dime, Morinth, ahora que sabes acerca de los Segadores de forma íntima, ¿Qué harás luego de esto? ¿Continuarás ayudando a Blacklight o seguirás por tu cuenta para intentar sobrevivir?"

Morinth vio a su madre. Los ojos de cada una enfocadas en la otra. Morinth sabía que era una prueba, una que si contestaba mal, probablemente convencería a Samara de terminarla en ese lugar y momento. Para ver si de verdad había cambiado.

Morinth le dijo la verdad.

"Probablemente ayudaré en donde pueda".

Samara se cruzó de brazos, examinando a su hija y buscando mentiras en su voz, engaño en su cara. Y no encontró ninguno de los dos. Samara solo asintió.

Morinth vio a su mensaje de nuevo, antes de oprimir el botón de enviar.

"Ahora esperaremos".

"Sigo sin estar segura de que funcione".

Morinth se encogió de hombros.

"Son una Mente Colmena, son muy buenos dividiendo su atención".

* * *

' _No podemos seguir dividiendo nuestra atención de esta forma'._

Axones neuronales y dendritas dentro de la vasta red neuronal de los sistemas sintápticos de Blacklight se dispararon mientras las conciencias comenzaron a experimentar algo que una vez había sido relativamente raro para ellos y ahora era demasiado común. Blacklight experimentaba disonancia cognitiva. Claro que algo así había llegado a suceder entre los muchos. A final de cuentas, las ideas de la minoría y la mayoría de Blacklight nacieron de esa disonancia, sin embargo se estaba volviendo más frecuente.

Sin embargo en este caso, no solo era Blacklight pensando de forma contradictoria entre sus partes; no, eran también las adiciones que habían sido agregadas a la Colmena: los Rachni y la Thoriana.

Claro que todo este evento sucedió por un asunto en específico: habían perdido a los Hijos de Saleon.

" **La Minoría de Blacklight tiene un buen punto, deben ver que su atención está en peligro de dispersarse demasiado. El escape de las abominaciones de Saleon es prueba de ello".**

"Sabemos lo que hacemos. Los encontraremos".

" **Entre la multitud de planes que tienen en contra de los Segadores, los varios intentos de cambiar la forma de vida de los Vorcha y los Batarianos y ahora estos Hijos de Saleon, la atención que colocan está dividida entre muchas tareas a la vez. No me malentiendan en lo que digo, son más que capaces de manejar esto y mucho, mucho más. Sin embargo, con el enfoque dividido como lo está actualmente, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo aparentemente benigno que se les haya pasado por alto se convierta en algo más".**

" _ **Un vez fuiste una sola consciencia, Thoriana, lo que sabes de las muchas mentes de un colectivo es algo que comprendes apenas y solo desde que te has vuelto parte de una".**_

" **Solo estoy expresando mis preocupaciones. Admito que no sé tanto sobre el funcionamiento de la Colmena, pero en el pasado he tenido que dividir mi atención entre muchas tareas. Siempre se me pasó algo por alto, algo que debía haber visto".**

" _Se nos pasó por alto el resurgimiento de La Cura. No fue hasta que invadimos Virmire que siquiera supimos que regresaron y ahora los Segadores tienen un ejército de monstruos híbridos de Krogan con partes cibernéticas del tamaño de un Behemoth._ _En retrospectiva, el resurgimiento de La Cura o un grupo como ella debió haber sido considerado con mucha más seriedad'._

" **Debemos enfocarnos. De otra forma aparecerá una amenaza que no veremos venir".**

"Los Segadores vienen, pero ene este momento sabemos demasiado poco de las capacidades de las creaciones del Salariano demente. Mientras vivan alejan nuestra atención de los Segadores. Alternativamente, si enfrentamos a los Segadores, podrían crecer sin supervisión y convertirse en otra cosa de la cuál preocuparse. Nos han dejado con poca elección. Debemos destruirlos mientras que están limitados, pero ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? ¿Llamar a cada onza de biomasa que tengamos para lidiar con los Hijos de Saleon?"

" **Solo estoy sugiriendo que admitamos que tenemos límites y actuemos de acuerdo a ellos".**

"Tus preocupaciones son notadas, pero continuaremos en nuestro curso de acción.

" **Muy bien, aunque aceptamos esto bajo protesta".**

" _Igual que nosotros'._

"Sus preocupaciones son notadas".

* * *

Durante los seis femtosegundos que la conversación de Blacklight, los Rachni y la Thoriana duró, sus aliados, los Geth estaban como siempre barriendo y analizando cada atisbo de información que podían conseguir y procesar. Era una rutina para ellos analizar la Extranet en su insaciable sed de entender el proceso de pensamiento de los seres orgánicos. Durante esos miles y miles de millones de análisis simultáneos, los Geth encontraron algo.

Una única palabra que no debería existir sin la intervención de Blacklight.

La palabra súcubo. Mientras que la idea de un súcubo había existido en las culturas de multitud de especies, tanto dentro como fuera del espacio de la Ciudadela, la palabra súcubo era única de la humanidad. Los Geth hicieron un consenso y luego de dos femtosegundos, fue casi unánimemente decidido llevar esa información a Blacklight.

* * *

Morinth parpadeó mientras, casi de inmediato, recibió una respuesta.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido" dijo antes de mirar con una pequeña sonrisa a su madre.

"¿Qué fue eso de que esto no funcionaría?"

Samara solo vio a la respuesta.

"Un mensaje público probablemente no es la mejor forma de seguir con esto".

Morinth se encogió de hombros.

"Eh, enviemos un mensaje privado" dijo Morinth mientras comenzaba a escribir dicho mensaje.

"'Me tropecé con un bache. Necesito algo de ayuda. Pensaba en un experto Proteano a quien consultar'... y enviar".

"¿No lo encuentras vago?"

"Es una Mente Colmena de la que hablamos, lo inferirán o... bueno, podrían pedir detalles, pero dudo que lo hagan..."

Morinth parpadeó mientras leía el nuevo mensaje. Samara se sentó un poco más derecha.

"Al parecer quieren más detalles".

Morinth la fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Cállate! Bien, 'no puedo encontrar esa cosa. Se redujo la búsqueda, podría servirme ayuda en dónde los Proteanos podrían esconder cosas'... Enviar".

Morinth, para preservar su la dignidad que se esfumaba poco a poco, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

* * *

" **¿Un experto Proteano? Curioso".**

"Tenemos suficiente en nuestro plato con los Hijos de Saleon, simplemente le enviaremos información de contacto. Conocemos a la experta más calificada que podría ayudar a Morinth para volver a la pista".

" _Sí estamos en ello"._

"Comenzaremos a explorar. Los Hijos de Saleon son nuestra máxima prioridad".

" **Al menos en eso podemos estar de acuerdo".**

* * *

Morinth no tuvo que esperar mucho. Luego de solo un momento recibió un nuevo, conteniendo la información de contacto de quien Morinth suponía era una experta en los Proteanos o Blacklight. Aunque al leerlo, suponía que cualquiera con el apellido T'Soni era probablemente una Asari.

* * *

Liara vio a las ruinas a su alrededor. La arquitectura Proteana era de verdad fascinante, o al menos eso era lo que Liara pensaba. Sacudió la cabeza al mirar el área más recientemente excavada.

"Pienso que es un viejo laboratorio de alguna clase" dijo el Salariano a su lado, Lugin, si Liara recordaba su nombre. La Asari consideraba que era un buen tipo, pero bendito sea su corazón, tenía algunos problemas, en concreto que si bien era inteligente, no era inteligente para estándares Salarianos, a pesar de ser uno de su pueblo. Por ejemplo, decir lo obvio.

Liara no lo comentó, solo vio al sitio recién excavado.

El resto de maquinaria estaba dañada más allá de posibles reparaciones, aunque no era difícil observar para qué era. Aunque habían algunas pestes en el área.

"Pyjacks, ¿Por qué tenían que ser pyjacks?" preguntó la arqueóloga.

Liara movió su mano hacia adelante y su piel comenzó a brillar con un aura biótica mientras un látigo aparecía, asustando a algunos de los Pyjacks que parecían ocupar cada ruina que había descubierto desde siempre.

Una vez que las criaturas corrieran, Liara se ajustó el ala de su sombrero y dio sus primeros pasos en la ruina.

Detrás de ella, cierto Evolucionado con el nombre Conrad Verner estaba soltando unas risitas. Liara vio al residente de Blacklight. Se volvió a ajustar el fedora y alzó una ceja.

"¿Y de qué exactamente te estás riendo?"

"Nada. Una broma local".

Liara examinó a Conrad por un momento antes de asentir y continuar hacia las ruinas. Levantó la mano, evitando que los demás avanzaran. Sus ojos escanearon el área a su alrededor.

"Hay algo mal aquí, puedo sentirlo".

Se dio la vuelta hacia Conrad, sonriendo con algo de malicia.

"Conrad ¿Podrías venir un segundo?"

Conrad, solo sospechando un poco, caminó con su característico gesto de maravilla infantil en el rostro, moviéndose ansiosamente hacia Liara.

"¿Sí señorita T'soni. Sucede algo?"

Liara dio un paso hacia adelante, antes de apuntar hacia lo profundo de las ruinas.

"Solo necesito que des tres pasos hacia allá".

El Evolucionado encontró que su voz era extrañamente reconfortante, sol oque había algo en ella que estaba un poco fuera de lugar. Examinó el área que él y miles de millones compartían con él hasta que descubrieron que... Conrad de inmediato dejó de pensar en ello.

La vida era una aventura después de todo y preocuparse del futuro era completamente inútil, considerando que su esperanza de vida muy probablemente sería medida en más dígitos que la actual edad del universo, así que decidió seguir adelante. A final de cuentas, Liara era una profesional. No pondría a ninguno de sus empleados en peligro. Y si era ea el caso ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasarle a fin de cuentas?

Como el cachorro que muchos dentro de Blacklight pensaban había descendido, Conrad dio felizmente los tres pasos que le solicitaron. Se detuvo luego del tercer y último paso.

"¿Justo aquí?"

Liara se llevó la mano a la barbilla antes de asentir.

"Solo un poco a la izquierda. Mí izquierda".

"No hay problema, señora".

Liara le sonrió a Conrad, justo antes de que su mano presionara una consola en la pared que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Casi de inmediato, Conrad Verner se encontró flotando en el aire, rodeado por un campo de energía. Liara, quien examinaba el campo, se limitó a asentir.

"Sí, justo como lo pensaba. Es una Cortina Barrera. Tengo que concedérselo a los Proteanos, construyen las cosas para que duren".

"Eh, ¿Puede alguien bajarme? No me gusta estar atascado en una burbuja y no me puedo mover... o estirarme, por alguna razón" pidió Conrad mientras se encontraba pendido de cabeza en la barrera.

"Eventualmente, Conrad, eventualmente. Si recuerdo Blacklight puede seguir funcionando indefinidamente sin comida si permanecen sin moverse. Considera esto una lección, Conrad. No aprecio que se rían de mí".

"Sí, señora".

Liara asintió antes de volverse hacia los demás del grupo.

"Suficiente espectáculo. Todos a trabajar".

De inmediato todos corrieron hacia sus puestos. Liara bajó el ala de su sombrero mientras suspiraba profundamente, antes de volverse hacia Conrad.

"Y no me llames señora. Soy una Doctora".

Conrad se limitó a asentir.

Era en ese momento que Conrad recibió una gran cantidad de información de la Colmena.

"Eh, señorita T'Soni, no quiero ser una molestia o nada parecido, pero está a punto de recibir una llamada".

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Liara mientras su Omni-Herramienta comenzó a sonar. La vio antes de mirar de nuevo a Conrad.

"¿Cómo lo...? No importa" dijo Liara mientras contestaba.

Una pequeña pantalla holográfica se le presentó, mostrando a dos Asari que le devolvían la mirada. Sus ojos se achicaron mientras veía hacia Conrad.

"Quédate aquí".

"No creo que pudiera ir a ninguna parte si quisiera".

Liara lo ignoró antes de dirigir toda su atención a la pantalla.

"Soy la Doctora T'Soni y será mejor que sea bueno".


	51. Rastro perdido

**NA:** Supongo que no es una gran excusa, pero tengo un MUY demandante trabajo. Laboro entre 9 y 12 horas al día y solo tengo los domingos libres. Bueno para mi continua estabilidad financiera, mala para tener tiempo libre para hacer algo que quiera e incluso menos tiempo para escribir. No importa, estoy en proceso de mejorar mi laptop tras recibir una nueva que he comprado recientemente. Tomó algo de tiempo para transferir los archivos a esta nueva, incluso con almacenamiento en la Nube, considerando que DE VERDAD estaba empujando los límites de mi otra laptop y llené sus 500GB de almacenamiento. Suficiente charla. Vamos con la historia.

 **NT:** Siento haber tardado casi una semana en la traducción, pero como sabrán a México lo sacudió un par de terremotos y yo vivo en una de las ciudades afectadas. Afortunadamente no fui de los damnificados, pero he estado ayudando en el acopio de víveres y demás. En fin, aquí la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Rastro perdido**

Mientras la Bionave se movía a través del espacio hacia el Relé, algo extraño sucedió. Era mientras terminaban de pasar que comenzaron a notar que mientras que todo se veía normal, ciertamente algo extraño pasaba- Fueron necesarios varios órganos sensoriales especializados para confirmar que de hecho había radiación en las cercanías del Relé, indicando que los Hijos de Saleon de hecho habían pasado por ahí y los niveles de radiación eran los correctos, sin embargo no habían escombros que, mismos que debían estar presentes al haberse desprendido de la nave.

No se les había ocurrido mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, ni cuando dejaron el Relé en el otro sistema, ya que la cantidad de escombros que se desprendían de la nave era tan pequeña que era casi imperceptible, pero la completa ausencia de escombros estaba fuera de los patrones previamente establecidos. Hasta ahora luego de cada salto había una cantidad pequeña, tan pequeña que era casi imposible de notar, cantidad de pedazos metálicos que se escapaban de la nave altamente dañada cuando esta alcanzaba velocidades superiores a las de la luz. Y aun así no había ninguna aquí.

Blacklight de inmediato reconoció que habían ido por el camino equivocado, sin embargo no todo estaba perdido. Aun habían otras Bionaves más allá del otro Relé. Era un problema menor, pero no uno que los retrasara por mucho.

Sin embargo aun estaba la pregunta de cómo la radiación había llegado ahí. Mientras que los Relés ocasionalmente dejaban salir rayos gama, no debería ser en tales cantidades, pero por ahora, Blacklight aceptaba que esto había sido un error, una coincidencia que los retrasaba, pero nada demasiado condenatorio.

Más allá del otro Relé, las Bionaves ajustaron con precisión la posición del dispositivo usando varias señales electromagnéticas naturalmente producidas. Una vez que el Relé recibiera las señales comenzó a ajustarse de inmediato. Solo era un ligero cambio, muy pequeño para verse, sin embargo incluso las alteraciones minúsculas en las posiciones de los Relés podrían alterar drásticamente su destino.

Tan pronto como los cambios tomaron efecto, otra Bionave atravesó el dispositivo.

El siguiente sistema estaba mucho más cerca y el viaje solo les tomó unas horas.

Tan pronto como Blacklight saliera del Relé, escanearon el área y esta vez vieron los escombros desprendidos por la nave. Eran más pequeños, pero bien dentro de los parámetros de lo previamente establecido.

Pequeños trozos se habían desprendido de la masa principal mientras la Bionave seguía la radiación.

Las pequeñas vainas impactaron con el Relé y de inmediato crearon pequeños tentáculos para sumergirse en lo profundo del dispositivo. Sin embargo, mientras se sumergían, notaron algo extraño. Cada vez que un Relé era activado, este debía registrarlo. Y aunque estaba registrado el uso reciente dado por Blacklight, solo otro había sido registrado en meses recientes.

Sin embargo, mientras Blacklight miraba más a fondo, notó que había una reciente lectura de ninguna energía, lo cual era imposible. Un Relé jamás podía dar una lectura nula a menos que estuviera apagado. Los órganos sensoriales de las pequeñas vainas podían sentir que el Relé había estado encendido mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Esto era preocupante.

Solo una especie podía alterar los datos de un Relé tan rápido.

* * *

' **Parece que los Segadores están al tanto de la existencia de los Hijos de Saleon y están desviándonos de su rastro.'**

' _ **Preocupante'.**_

' **Esto no debería ser posible. Los Recolectores Libres mencionaron que ellos solo tenían este nivel de control sobre el Relé cuando el ciclo comienza'.**

'Podría significar que sus agentes están en movimiento, quizás los Geth u otra casta de Recolectores están usando la red de Relés para moverse y cambiar los datos para acercarse. ¿Los Segadores aun pueden monitorear los Relés, incluso si no tienen control total sobre ellos?'

' **Es posible.'**

' _El peor escenario, saben sobre los Hijos de Saleon, aunque es mucho más probable que sepan sobre el súper cáncer causando los niveles de radiación al atravesar Relés, y notaron que lo estamos siguiendo y les causó suficiente curiosidad para intentar detenernos. Quizás saben más, quizás no'._

' **Es mejor asumir lo peor'.**

' _ **Y esperar lo mejor.'**_

'A pesar de todo, continuaremos la búsqueda'.

* * *

Liara se encontraba en su silla, los pies levantados, los brazos cruzados y el ala de su sombrero le cubría los ojos. Actualmente viajaba por el espacio para llegar al planeta natal de su pueblo. No era exactamente lo que tenía planeado... peeeero.

* * *

"Habla la Doctora T'Soni y será mejor que esto sea bueno".

Liara miró mientras la otra Asari la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Vaya, amiga. ¿Qué se metió a morir en tu trasero?"

"Morinth" dijo la otra Asari en tono de advertencia.

"Sí, sí, sí. Ya sé" dijo Morinth mientras hacía un ademán a la otra Asari.

Liara encontraba todo esto ligeramente irritante. En realidad ya habría cortado la llamada si no fuera por el comportamiento de Conrad antes de todo esto. Había parecido precognición y Liara esperaba que Blacklight no fuera una raza con precognición. Ya eran bastante aterradores hasta ahora.

"¿Las dos tienen algo que decir o ya puedo volver a mi trabajo?"

"Muy bien, Señorita Demandante, mira, sé cómo va a sonar todo esto, pero solo voy a saltar hasta el final y decir que necesitamos tu ayuda. Nos preguntábamos, ¿Dónde podrían los Proteanos esconder sus depósitos de datos?"

Liara levantó una ceja.

"No escondían las cosas como tal. Los Faros eran solo un método de acceso a la información. Aunque no es inaudito que hayan sido construidos dentro de estatuas o monumentos, presuntamente por razones artísticas o culturales. Aunque incluso dentro de ellos, no se podría considerar que los ocultaran".

"Genial, ¿Entonces sabes si alguna de las estatuas en Thessia podría ser un Faro?"

"Lo siento... ¿Qué?"

"Vamos, debiste haberlo notado. Mira qué tan bien las Asari han logrado estar en la cima de la galaxia. Los Salarianos creaban alguna máquina realmente útil y unos meses después, las Asari inventaron exactamente lo mismo, solo que un poco mejor. Como si todos los demás tuvieran que atravesar un proceso en el que tuvieran que pensar, hacer un prototipo, probarlo y todo eso, antes de poder mejorarlo; pero cuando las Asari lo hacen, simplemente saltamos justo al final y ya lo tenemos todo".

Liara miró a Morinth mientras hacía ademanes durante su pequeño discurso. Pensando lo que decía, Liara tenía que admitir que era extraño, pero incluso asumiendo que fuera cierto, no estaba segura que tuviera que ver con Proteanos escondiendo Faros... a menos de que.

"Piensas que las Repúblicas Asari están acaparando un Faro y minándolo por información para estar a la cabeza del juego. ¿Entiendo bien?"

"Exactamente eso".

"Ya veo. Suena a una teoría de conspiración".

Fue en ese momento que la voz familiar de Conrad interrumpió.

"Yo en su lugar escucharía, Señorita T'Soni. Quiero decir, cuando estuvimos locos en la Tierra, comiendo todo lo que había, nos cruzamos con unas cosas bien raras escondidas en los bosques y las junglas. Y ni siquiera empecemos con las espeluznantes cosas que devoramos en los océanos. Muchas de esas cosas eran leyendas. Creo que Pie Grande al final si existía. ¿O era el Chupacabras? No puedo pensar bien en esta burbuja de gravedad cero. El punto es que esas teorías de conspiración estaban en lo cierto".

Liara se giró a ver al aun cautivo Conrad.

"¿Pies... Grandes? ¿Chupa-ma-candelaria? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Eso ni siquiera se acerca a lo que dije" comentó Conrad.

"Son críptidos, ya sabes como el Monstruo del Lago Xanri o el Asaroide Luifeta. Los muestran en los tabloides todo el tiempo, robándose carros, casándose con celebridades o la mierda que escriba la gente y que se les ocurre en ese momento".

"Esos son periódicos sensacionalistas de comedia. Todos saben que el Monstruo del Lago Xanri es solo un gran tronco o un cardumen de Peces Zafiro".

La Asari al lado de Morinth suspiró. Fue en ese momento que Liara notó que era una Justiciera.

"Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Escuche, creemos que hay probabilidad de que haya un depósito de datos en ese planeta. También creemos que está oculto a plena vista. ¿Puede ayudarnos a encontrarlo?"

Liara desvió su mirada de la pantalla para observar a Conrad, antes de volverla a la pantalla.

"Respóndanme primero una pregunta. ¿Cuál es su relación con Blacklight?"

Morinth parpadeó.

"Bueno. Nos unimos con Blacklight. Bueno, yo lo hice, Samara solo recibió un poco de mí. Como probablemente puedes suponer, tener unos cuantos miles de millones de pensamientos yendo por tu cabeza todos a la vez, puede llevar a una extraña combinación de iluminación y una crisis existencial. Nosotras... podría decirse que trabajamos para Blacklight. Ellos son los que piensan que las Asari tienen un depósito de datos, nosotros solo la forma en la que planean determinar si es cierto o no".

Liara asintió. Externamente parecía calmada, aunque por dentro esto era una revelación bastante impresionante.

"¿Qué tan seguras están de todo esto".

"Bastante" dijo Morinth.

Liara aspiró profundamente.

"Bien, voy a hacer un salto de fe. Voy a Thessia".

Morinth se alejó un poco de la pantalla.

"¿Estás segura".

"Si lo que dicen es cierto, podría ser útil para mi trabajo y si están equivocadas, puedo estar ahí personalmente para golpearlas en la cara por desperdiciar mi tiempo. Es una situación de ganar-ganar para mí de cualquier forma".

Morinth sonrió.

"Creo que me vas a caer bien".

* * *

Para ser honesta, trabajar con agentes de Blacklight era un prospecto que interesaba mucho a Liara. Trabajar con Conrad había sido interesante durante los últimos meses y si Morinth y Samara estaban en lo cierto...

Liara se cubrió más aun los ojoso con el sombrero y se ajustó la chaqueta. Sintiendo que no importa lo que fuera, estaba destinado a ser interesante.

* * *

Yo soy yo...

Somos nosotros.

Yo... nosotros... mío... nuestro.

Tan pequeño. Pequeño, los que somos Nosotros y Yo somos pequeños.

¿Son estos pensamientos míos o son nuestros pensamientos?

Eclipse. Asari. Salariano. Sayn. Jona. Saleon.

Tantos nombres.

¿Ellos son yo o yo soy ellos?

¿Soy uno o muchos?

¿Somos muchos o somos uno?

¿Cuál es?

Yo...

Nosotros...

Yo...

Nosotros...

¿Cuál es?

Soy yo.

Somos nosotros.

Somos Individuos.

Soy singular.

¿CUÁL ES?

* * *

La nave Recolectora salió del Relé, deteniéndose de forma gradual y continua. Varios escáneres de inmediato comenzaron a detectar las vastas cantidades de radiación gama ionizante. De inmediato desplegaron un par de drones Oculus que se adelantaron al mucho más grande crucero y siguieron los escáneres hacia la fuente.

Actualmente la fuente de radiación se dirigía hacia otro Relé dentro del sistema, aunque aparentemente se movía muy lentamente.

El ojo carmesí del Oculus vio a la nave, una fuertemente dañada con grandes agujeros dispersos por su casco. Sin embargo mientras se aproximaba, lo que realmente atrapaba su ojo eran los extraños crecimientos biológicos que parecían crecer de las brechcas del cascoo y alrededor de la partew externa de la nave.

Veía mover los grotescos tentáculos de apariencia Asari y Salariana y que estaban moteados con extrañas flotes de carne que salían de las uniones y puntas de los dedos. Una visión mejorada le mostró al Oculus que también habían ojos creciendo a través de los miembros, todos enfocados hacia los dos drones.

Mientras los dos drones tomaban posición, siempre conscientes de mantener la distancia, vieron varias bestias que se movían de forma precaria dentro de la nave. Estas bestias, al igual que los tentáculos, estaban formados del conjunto de cuerpos y extremidades en una forma vagamente humanoide.

Una de las deformes extremidades, formada de docenas de brazos y manos de varias especies cuyos dedos se retorcían y movían antinaturalmente, se extendió hacia los drones. La carne entre los miembros ondulaba de forma antinatural con cada movimiento mientras su cabeza bulbosa se abría para revelar una extraña quijada rodeada por ojos.

Entonces, sin advertencia, un aura verde emanó de la monstruosa extremidad y el Oculus se encontró siendo atraído hacia ella.

El sistema de un Recolector injertado en el dron comenzó a tener pánico mientras señales eléctricas que estimulaban sus centros del dolor le ordenaban que peleara para defenderse. En un intento de hacer desaparecer el dolor, el Oculus de inmediato activó su rayo de partículas y le disparó a la bestia que lo estaba jalando.

De inmediato el aura biótica se disipó y el dolor terminó. El dron se preparó para volver a disparar, cuando una nueva directiva le fue dada.

Su ojo se ajustó mientras observaba las quemaduras en la extraña amalgama de carne que parecía curarse de inmediato. Mientras se hundían en lo profundo de la oscuridad de la nave, los drones notaron que había cierta... consciencia, Una rudimentaria, pero existía a pesar de todo.

Los drones Oculus dejaron el área y rápidamente volaron hacia la nave Recolectora.

Dentro de su mente, el Oculus escuchaba voces emanando dentro de la extraña estática que rugía constantemente en su audición. La Voz de los Segadores, quienes decían una sola palabra.

" **INTERESANTE".**

* * *

Ojos.

Son ojos.

Ojos de metal.

Conozco estos ojos.

Los conocemos.

Oculos.

¿Cómo los conocemos?

¿Cómo los conozco?

Nosotros... Yo... Nosotros... Yo...

Segadores.

Ese nombre.

Nos llena de miedo.

Me llena de miedo.

A nosotros... a mí... a nosotros... a mí...

¿Miedo?

¿Tememos?

¿Temo?

No.

Ese miedo.

No nosotros, no yo.

Ellos temen esa palabra.

Ese nombre.

Blacklight.

Ellos temen a los Segadores.

Ellos no son yo.

Ellos no son nosotros.

Como nosotros.

Como yo.

Ellos son similares a nosotros.

Similares a mí.

Pero yo no soy ellos.

No somos ellos.

Yo no soy Blacklight.

Nosotros no somos Blacklight.

Pero...

Si ellos son como nosotros.

Como yo.

Entonces ¿También deberíamos temer a los Segadores?

¿Yo debería temer a los Segadores?

Yo... Nosotros... Yo... Nosotros...

¿Qué es esto?

Yo... Nosotros... Pienso... Pensamos...

¿Qué es... pensar?

¿Qué nos está pasando?

¿Qué me está pasando?

¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

El Crucero Recolector se acercó más y más a la nave estelar dañada. Dentro de ella había una entidad que tenía tan intrigados a los Segadores.

Uno de los Recolectores inició. No tenía nombre, solo un título y un número.

Era el Recolector clase Oculus 0018TZ7.

Ese número había sido grabado en su mente. Recordaba haber sido despedazado y vuelto a ensamblar una y otra vez, usado como un soldado una y otra y otra vez, hasta que su cuerpo se volviera inútil y luego removían su mente y la forzaron a entrar en el cascarón de un Oculus.

No quería recordar, pero los monstruos, su atención estaba en otra parte y como resultado, el gran dolor se había desvanecido. Podía recordar, remembrar y recolectar sus pensamiento lo suficiente para preguntarse.

Y se preguntaba.

Él los conocía. A los Segadores.

Los Segadores odiaban a Blacklight.

El dolor era grande, pero en el momento de vaga consciencia, lo sabía. Había una verdad, una constante, el odio de los Segadores por la anomalía biológica conocida como Blacklight. Iba más allá del odio, a un territorio y una emoción tan más allá del odio, que el mismo odio palidecía en comparación.

Pero no podía pensar en otra palabra más fuerte que odio. No con esta vaga y titubeante consciencia.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba.

Si los Segadores odiaban a Blacklight, ¿Por qué esta cosa era diferente?

Estas... cosas que crecían dentro y alrededor de esa derruida y apenas funcional nave.

Podía sentir el eco de una reflexión de lo que los Segadores sentían por esta... cosa.

No era odio.

Era algo más.

¿Pero qué?

 **¡ALERTA! Error Cognitivo.**

 **VERIFICACIÓN DE PROGRAMACIÓN.**

 **Errores encontrados en Recolector clase Oculus 0018TZ7.**

¡NO! Seré bueno. Olvidaré. Por favor, no hagan que me duela. Por favor no hagan que me duela. Soy leal. Por favor no.

 **Iniciando Protocolo de Indoctrinación.**

Los gritos. Los gritos. Los gritos. Los gritos. Los gritos. Los gritos. Los gritos. Los gritos. Me someto. Obedezco. Por favor. Alto.

 **SOMÉTETE. ARRODÍLLATE. OBEDECE.**

Lo haré. Prometo que lo haré. Por favor que se detenga. Alto. Alto. Alto.

 **PURGA COMPLETA.**

 **VERIFICACIÓN DE PROGRAMA.**

 **Ningún Error Detectado.**

 **COMIENZA PROTOCOLO DE VACIADO.**

Fueron disparados de uno de los costados del Crucero Recolector. Miles de ellos se movían lentamente hacia la nave estelar dañada. Los Hijos de Saleon dentro observaron a través de innumerables ojos mientras las extrañas vainas se abrían paso a través del casco dañado para caer al suelo de la nave.

Un horrible ser, uno que moraba en las sombras, alzó su cabeza bulbosa, cubierta de un amalgamado aleatorio de ojos.

Su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba compuesto de brazos Asari y Salarianos, se extendió con cuidado hacia la vaina. Seis brazos de Asari sintieron el frío de su superficie, tres de Salariano tocaron y picaron con cuidado la extraña cosa de metal que había aterrizado en la nave.

Entraron en todo lo largo y ancho de la nave estelar de Eclipse. Aunque lo hicieron lentamente, sin malicia. No parecían hacer nada luego de aterrizar. Y entonces, comenzaron a moverse.

La enorme bestia de carne se replegó, rugiendo a la cosa que ahora se movía e invadía su territorio.

Azotaba furiosamente sus muchos puños en el suelo mientras más y más de las vainas entraban en la nave. Su mente apenas consciente no podía entender lo que sucedía mientras golpeaba las vainas con sus brazos, algunas de ellas volando hacia el vacío del espacio exterior, mientras que otras simplemente entraban más en lo profundo de la nave.

Tentáculos en las paredes se desprendieron y atacaron a las vainas que se introducían más y más profundo dentro de la nave, a través de puertas y corredores, donde la masa principal de los Hijos de Saleon había hecho su nido. Un enorme brote en forma de flor, cubierto en ojos y miembros miraba a la cosa mientras la golpeaba rítmicamente.

Enjambres de larvas con apariencia de rocas se arrastraron más hacia la masa madre mientras los pétalos se retraían más y más hacia el núcleo de la deforme y monstruosa cosa.

Entonces se detuvieron.

Un grueso tentáculo de miembros sin hueso se extendió con cuidado hacia las cosas. Nada parecía suceder y la cruda y primitiva mente dentro de ellos miró a estas cosas mientras las larvas cesaban de arrastrarse.

Entonces, sin advertencia, la bestia conocía el dolor y gritó.

Espinas estalaron de las vainas. Empalaron el núcleo y muchas de las extensiones que rodeaban al ser. Largas espinas tan delgadas como agujas la atravesaron.

Los gritos y aullidos de dolor sacudieron la nave. Haciendo temblar vidrio y vibrar el metal mientras las espinas comenzaban su trabajo.

Los Segadores le comenzaron a mostrar a los Hijos de Saleon... Todo.

Y los Hijos de Saleon conocieron el miedo.


	52. Liara T'soni y el HotelRestaurante

**Capítulo 52: Liara T'soni y el Hotel/Restaurante de la Planeación**

Una vez que la espina estuviera firmemente en su sitio, los mecanismos de pesadilla de los Segadores comenzaron su trabajo. Puertos microscópicos a los lados de la superficie de la espina se abrieron mientras los mecanismos internos comenzaron a producir nanitas en masa, de forma rápida y eficiente, las cuales inundaron la enfermiza parodia de sistema circulatorio de los seres. El dolor que causaron a los cuerpos deformes de los Hijos de Saleon, hicieron que liberaran una enorme cantidad de adrenalina, la cual fue usada como medio de entrega para las nanitas, quienes comenzaron a recolectar los recursos necesarios para enviar a la espina para que esta produjera incluso más nanitas. Aquellas que no regresaron, en vez comenzaron a construir varios dispositivos mecánicos a través del núcleo del cuerpo de las criaturas.

Dsde la sangre, las nanitas comenzaron a dirigirse con rapidez a los sistemas cardiovascular y nervioso y comenzaron a desmantelar tejido inútil para ser reemplazado con la colonia de nanitas rápidamente generadas. Mientras las máquinas se conectaban, largos cables (de casi una micra de diámetro), comenzaron a extenderse por las entrañas de los Hijos de Saleon. Se fusionaban con la carne y succionaban la energía electroquímica para obtener energía para el proceso de conversión.

Los altos niveles de radiación eliminaron enormes cantidades del Software de las nanitas, evitando que muchas de ellas funcionaran de forma apropiada, pero aquellas que permanecieron eran más que capaces de recuperar el Hardware dañado y regresarlo para ser desensamblado y reconstruido dentro de la fábrica de la espina.

Era interesante que los órganos de los Hijos de Saleon parecían intentar escurrirse y moverse en un vano intento de escapar de la dolorosa conversión, como si tuvieran una mente propia; pero las nanitas los encontraban a pesar de todo y comenzaron a convertir la carne en útiles dispositivos cibernéticos.

Una vez que el sistema nervioso hubiera sido tomado, la mente fue inundada de inmediato con varias señales que mostraban los momentos finales de cientos de razas que habían conocido a los Segadores, antes de que fueran, a través de una horrible unidad, convertidos en un Segador.

Esto tuvo el efecto de incrementar la segregación de adrenalina, permitiendo que el proceso de conversión se acelerara significativamente. La carne fue unida a la máquina hecha de los propios cuerpos de las nanitas inyectadas. Se volvieron simples partes y componentes de las muchas adiciones cibernéticas de pesadilla que estarían por ser agregadas.

Descargas eléctricas cuidadosamente dirigidas de la espina golpearon con precisión el sistema nervioso en puntos clave, haciendo que la abominación quedara paralizada, tan rígida como un fiambre. Aunque seguía con vida, era incapaz de moverse para hacer un fútil intento de escapar de la pesadilla infernal a la que estaban siendo sometidos, pero mientras las nanitas tuvieran completo control sobre el sistema nervioso que estaba siendo lentamente permutado, no podrían hacer nada. Solo yacer inmóviles, sujetos a los recuerdos y abyectos gritos de trillones. Recuerdos de los trillones que fueron retorcidos, derretidos y fusionados en las pesadillas mecánicas de más allá de las estrellas.

Durante todo el proceso, la espina enterrada dentro de los Hijos de Saleon cantaba la canción del indoctrinamiento. Susurrando palabras para subyugar a la mente y entrando en los pensamientos de la criatura. Tejiendo el sometimiento y esclavización mientras reprogramaba los mismos pensamientos de la extraña bestia.

El proceso de conversión de la abominación permitió a los Recolectores abordar lo que una vez había sido la nave de Eclipse y mirar mientras los Hijos de Saleon se retorcían y movían de dolor y abyecta histeria. Entonces los Recolectores hicieron aquello para lo que fueron hechos. Comenzaron a recolectar.

* * *

Liara se encontraba en el planeta natal de su gente, teniendo una mirada de nostalgia en el rostro. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se abrió paso lentamente a través de las abarrotadas y ocupadas calles que no había visto en décadas. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en tumbas y templos, excavando artefactos que contaban una gran historia de aquellos que vinieron antes. Había sido tanto tiempo, que las ocupadas calles le parecían tan extrañas y, a pesar de que era su mundo natal, ya no se sentía como su hogar.

Sin embargo, habían ciertos recuerdos que le llevaban una sonrisa al rostro mientras miraba a las jóvenes con sus amigas, matronas con sus hijas y Matriarcas con sus colegas. Le recordaba a su propia juventud, excavando artefactos imaginarios en los parques y estancias de juego bajo la vigilante mirada de su madre.

Aun así se sentía extraño estar a la luz del sol. Era un recurso del que carecían mucho las cavernas y las cuevas. Se bajó el ala del sombrero, ignorando las miradas de confusión que las otras le dirigían, probablemente nunca habiendo visto un sombrero de ese diseño antes, mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro designado.

Un hotel.

No la mejor de las ubicaciones y ciertamente era un tanto cliché, pero suponía que era un mejor punto que un restaurante. Entonces tendría que haberse vestido para la ocasión.

Alejando su mente de ese terrorífico tren de pensamiento, Liara continuó su viaje hasta que se encontraba frente al más ostentoso hotel de la existencia. Una arquitectura curveada que parecía estar grabada en mármol y las más pulidas ventanas de un vidrio opaco que reflejaban la luz del sol para crear un arco iris a través de las superficies iridiscentes.

Exceso, vuestro nombre es Morinth.

"Será mejor que lo valga" murmuró mientras caminaba a través de las puertas.

* * *

Mordin se encontraba en el laboratorio improvisado que le había ayudado Blacklight a construir. No mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacer un poco de investigación en la biología de Blacklight mientras se encontraba en Omega. Le habían notificado que Saleon estaba muerto, más que muerto, había sido absorbido por una diferente y distintiva entidad que no era tan diferente a Blacklight. El plan de entregar a Saleon era inútil en este punto.

Esta nueva biología parecida a Blacklight era horrible, especialmente considerando que la entidad en cuestión se había escapado de Blacklight. Su masa principal había sido incinerada al ser lanzada a una estrella, pero el resto de biomasa de la entidad había escapado en un muy dañado, pero aun funcional, crucero de Eclipse.

Viendo sobre sus notas, Mordin miró mientras un familiar rostro se desprendía de la biomateria creciendo de las paredes. Macho en esta ocasión.

"Shepard" saludó Mordin.

"¿Cómo estás, Mordin?"

Mordin miró a sus notas.

"Solo mirando mis viejas notas y comparándolas con las nuevas células de Blacklight. Hay algunos cambios. Nuevas proteínas que actualmente estoy analizando. No es importante... escuché que la idea de capturar a Saleon ya no es posible. Actualmente estoy pensando en formas de meterme en la Estación Gorath. Nada me viene a la mente de momento".

"Jobol es tu tío ¿No tiene una historia de nepotismo?"

"No en particular, solo le importa si puedes hacer el trabajo y en la forma más eficiente posible. No fui escogido por nepotismo. Solo soy así de bueno".

"Bueno, bueno, que no se te suba a la cabeza, Mordin".

"No es soberbia. Solo digo un hecho".

Shepard asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Bueno, ayudaremos como podamos. Estamos compilando todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora de la pequeña abominación de Saleon. Quizás podamos usar esa información para entrar en el pequeño proyecto de Jobol".

"He estado considerando eso. Podría ser lo único que tengo que es útil, lo cuál le daría una pista a Jobol de mi espionaje en los proyectos de la Estación Gorath, al menos los que han estado sucediendo desde que Saleon era parte de ella".

"¿Supongo que no es buena idea?"

Mordin sacudió la cabeza.

"Jobol ya es lo bastante paranoico. No está por encima de ordenar mi asesinato".

"Ya veo... tu tío es un verdadero bastardo ¿sabías?"

Mordin se encogió de hombros.

"Más de lo que crees. Aun así, probablemente es la única opción que tenemos en este punto. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo".

"Si la seguridad es tan buena como dices, va a ser difícil que saquemos cualquier cosa útil de Gorath. Y si las cosas van mal, no podemos sacarte de ahí. Estarás solo casi en su totalidad".

"Tengo mis recursos. Además, tengo que ser yo" dijo Mordin mientras veía a las notas una vez más.

"Déjame adivinar, alguien más podría hacerlo mal".

Mordin solo sonrió.

* * *

Liara tomó asiento enfrente de Morinth, quien actualmente comía lo que Liara pensaba debía ser lo más caro del menú. Claro que sería un restaurante donde sería la reunión. Uno para el cual, Liara sabía, no estaba vestida. Sin embargo, la Justiciera, Samara, estaba vestida en las mismas ropas en las que Liara la había visto en la videollamada. Por otro lado, Morinth... ella encajaba muy bien entre los elaboradamente vestidos parroquianos del establecimiento.

Morinth, viendo a Liara, sonrió mientras colocaba la platería en la mesa.

"¿Lo suficiente cliché para ti?"

Liara no dijo nada.

"Directo al grano, supongo. Ya te dije mis teorías, no hay necesidad de explicarlas más a fondo. Solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar dónde podría estar".

"Asumiendo que exista" aclaró Liara.

"Asumiendo que exista" concordó Morinth.

Liara miró a Samara por un momento, antes de cruzarse de brazos y reclinarse en su asiento.

"Los Proteanos nunca escondieron sus depósitos, no históricamente al menos. Usualmente estaban limitados a lo que pensamos eran templos de alguna clase, pero esas estructuras son demasiado viejas para que sepamos cuál era realmente su propósito. Eso dicho, no es inaudito que estatuas que sobrevivieran el tiempo tuvieran Fatos que eran usados para mostrar información de los artistas que hicieron las estatuas, aunque nada concluyente. Es lo más cercano que hicieron para esconder sus depósitos".

"¿Crees que podría ser posible que una de las estatuas de Athame tenga uno de los depósitos? Uno que aun funcione".

"solo si aceptas que los Proteanos de alguna forma tuvieron contacto con las Asari 50,000 años atrás, cuando nuestra civilización estaba en su infancia. Tengo mis dudas sobre ello".

"Entiendo" dijo Morinth mientras volvía a comer.

"¿Hay alguna forma de reducir las posibles ubicaciones?" preguntó Samara.

"De nuevo, asumiendo que estén en lo cierto, solo ciertas obras de arte Asari habr´9an estado ahí al mismo tiempo que los Proteanos. Así que solo serían las estatuas más viejas. Diría que el Museo de Atame sería la mejor apuesta, es residencia de la colección de estatuas y artefactos más grandes de esa era".

Samara asintió.

"Sí, ya verificamos ahí" dijo Morinth mientras agitaba ligeramente su sopa. "... pero nunca verificamos las estatuas. Podríamos tener que infiltrarnos de nuevo" susurró Morinth.

Liara alzó una ceja.

"¿Allanaron el museo?"

Morinth solo sonrió.

"No es la primera vez que me meto en algo que es menos que legal. Confía en mí, estoy de forma bastante permanente en la lista de chicas traviesas de Santa".

"¿Qué demonios es Santa?"

"Una figura del folclore anterior a Blacklight. Entregaba regalos durante el invierno a los niños y niñas buenas del mundo en una sola noche. Y le daba un trozo de carbón a los malos".

"La historia de Blacklight antes de que se volviera lo que es hoy no es exactamente bien conocida".

"No es del todo cierto. _Galaxy of Fantasy_ agregó algunos monstruos, figuras y bestiarios de varias mitologías humanas como un DLC cuando hicieron de la Tierra un planeta visitable. Todo desde Dioses y Fae a monstruos y demonios de las mitologías humanas fue incluido. ¿Viste el trailer?" El Rey Arturo es una bestia".

"No juego videojuegos".

"Que pena. Soy un Turiano de nivel 95".

"¿Es esto de alguna importancia?" preguntó Samara.

"No, solo presumo".

"Continuando..." dijo Liara "... ayudaré donde pueda, pero si no podemos encontrar nada, me marcharé, luego de golpearte en la cara, claro está".

"Claro, es justo" dijo Morinth sonriendo antes de hacer la comida a un lado.

"Ya entramos al museo antes, así que vamos a acelerar las cosas".

"¿Y qué les hace asumir que de hecho voy a tomar parte en el allanamiento de este pequeño espectáculo?"

"Bueno, puedo pensar en algunas razones. Como ¿por qué otra razón habrías venido aquí? ¿Quieres saber si hay una conspiración o no? ¿Te gustaría información en la especie que estudias? Escoge la que quieras. De cualquier forma tienes que entrar. Eres la experta, verás cosas que nosotras no podamos".

"Buen punto" dijo Liara.

La sonrisa de Morinth se ensanchó mientras juntaba las palmas.

"OK, ahora que tenemos esto arreglado, vamos a entrar de la misma forma que antes: la salida de incendios del piso principal. Me aseguraré que no haya nadie. Mamá va a quedarse en el techo y a ser nuestra vigía" dijo Morinth mientras hacía un además hacia Samara. Y esta solo confirmó su rol.

"Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos aun aquí? Vamos al museo y a comprar un maldito pase" dijo Liara.

La sonrisa de Morinth se ensanchó aun más y Liara notó el extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

"Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien".

Samara solo podía suspirar.

* * *

Shisk miró al nuevo puerto espacial construido en el cúmulo de vainas más cercano a su creciente aldea. Era feo, hecho de despojos unidos. Aun así era bueno para mantenerse unido y albergar las naves recuperadas de la más reciente incursión de la Manada Sangrienta, mismas que estaban en los nuevos hangares del puerto. Hasta ahora, habían recolectado una pequeña flota de 15 fragatas, algunas de las cuales estaban abastecidas con armamento y vehículos para la guerra. No era mucho, pero era la primera vez en la historia que los Vorcha dejarían su planeta por sus propios medios.

' _Han avanzado mucho, Shisk'_ dijo Chakwas.

Shisk olfateó.

"Naves pequeñas. No grandes. No cruceros".

"Cierto, pero son naves piratas de las que hablamos. Todos tienen que empezar en alguna parte".

"Vorcha poder hacerlo".

Shisk saltó desde su puesto para examinar las naves. Todas estaban altamente modificadas para tener el máximo de capacidades ofensivas. La armadura era el mínimo, pero sus escudos eran los adecuados. Actualmente estaban siendo observadas por una pequeña unidad de Ingenieros Vorcha.

Mientras que los ingenieros Vorcha no eran tan habilidosos como otras especies, aun era lo bastante aptos para mantener las fragatas en funcionamiento y sabían cómo conducir las malditas cosas... casi por completo, al memos.

Otros Vorcha estaban marcando las naves con las marcas de sus clanes, pintadas sobre la insignia normal de la Manada Sangrienta.

Shisk chasqueó los dientes mientras cambiaba la mirada de las naves al cielo. Recordaba la forma en la que las naves aterrizaban normalmente. Favorecían el aterrizaje orbital, opuesto al planetario. Era mucho más útil tener una flota en el espacio. Especialmente ya que Heshtok era un planeta muy inhóspito. Cuya admósfera hacía mantener a la nave funcional una tarea mucho más difícil.

"Chakwas, ¿cr'es que Blacklight podría ayudar Vorcha c'n proyecto que yo tener en mente?"

' _Depende ¿qué estás pensando?'_

"Shisk quiere Vorchaa ejército, necesitar crucero. Pero Vorcha no poder aterrizar grande naves en planeta Heshtok. Vorcha necesitar puerto espacial orbital".

' _Creo que podemos ayudarte en esto, Shisk'._


	53. Impacto

**NA:** Para aquellos interesados en cómo la historia de Biomass Effect llegó a ser, he hecho una entrevista en línea que puede ser encontrada en YouTube. Fui entrevistado por el usuario Eipok Kruden. El video es el primer episodio de una serie llamada _Tea and Tidbits (of Wisdom)_ [Té y trocitos (de Sabiduría)].

Si tienen curiosidad de algunas cosas sobre Biomass Effect, vayan a verla.

 **Capítulo 53: Impacto**

Liara usaba el atuendo, pero no le gustaba. Se arregló las pequeñas arrugas en la falda mientras fulminaba a Morinth con la mirada.

"Te odio".No hay nada malo con llevar un vestido" dijo Morinth mientras se reclinaba contra la pared y escaneaba el cuarto.

"No es el vestido... odio esta ropa. Prefiero lo práctico".

"Estarías sorprendida de cuán práctico puede ser un vestido, dependiendo de lo que hagas".

"Aun así te odio".

Morinth no le prestó atención a Liara mientras veía a sus alrededores, al museo, mientras los invitados iban y venían, de una exhibición a la siguiente.

"Mucha gente aquí" dijo Morinth despreocupada mientras escaneaba a la multitud.

"Me recuerda algo a los viejos días, solo reemplaza a los snobs de la historia con gente de un club drogada y cambia las exhibiciones por un gigantesco y aparatoso sistema de audio. Con eso sería exactamente igual".

Liara rodó los ojos mientras pasaba a Morinth para examinar las estatuas. La mayoría era lo que se podía esperar, realmente no había nada fuera de lo normal de lo que se podía esperar. Atravesó la multitud, manteniendo un ojo sobre Morinth mientras ella caminaba ante la estatua de la mismísima Athame.

Para su conocimiento, esta estatua era la más grande conocida antes de que las Asari de antaño desarrollaran un lenguaje escrito comprensible. Si alguna vez habían conocido a los Protheanos, esta estatua debió haber sido fabricada mucho tiempo antes de que desaparecieran misteriosamente.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la estatua, a las barreras que evitaban que cualquiera se acercara demasiado a ella. Era extraño, mientras que todas las demás piezas de las exhibiciones tenían el mismo conjunto básico de cordones de terciopelo rojo o contenedores de vidrio para evitar que alguien las tocara , la distancia entre los cordones y la estatua de Athame era un poco más de la que debería ser.

Aunque eso simplemente podría deberse a la importancia cultural de la estatua.

Liara desvió la mirada mientras se movía por el museo, volviendo hacia Morinth, quien parecía tener un vaso de alcohol del que estaba sorbiendo de cuando en cuando mientras veía a sus alrededores.

Exhaló con satisfacción mientras veía a Liara.

"Encontré de lo bueno" dijo Morinth mientras hacía un gesto hacia el vaso.

Liara hizo un sonido, indicando que había escuchado, a la vez que volvía hacia la estatua.

"Imagino que viste algo interesante" dijo Morinth, sonando genuinamente interesada.

"Quizás. No es mucho, pero parece un poco... extraño. No lo suficiente para estar realmente seguros, pero está sutilmente fuera de lugar".

"Entonces digamos que mi teoría es correcta, ¿Piensas que este de verdad es el sitio?"

"¿Si estuvieras en lo cierto? Claro ¿Por qué no?"

"Eso basta para mí" dijo Morinth mientras le daba un rápido trago a su bebida antes de colocar el ahora vacío vaso encima de un contenedor de vidrio.

Liara estaba a punto de protestar, antes de que Morinth diera un paso hacia adelante.

"Vamos a ver un poco más. Podrían tener más licor en la bodega" dijo Morinth con un acento que Liara no podía reconocer.

Morinth se aclaró la garganta antes de sonreír.

"Lo siento, eso pasa de vez en cuando... Aunque creo que el acento irlandés me queda".

¿Es uno de los efectos secundarios de los que hablabas?"

Morinth asintió.

"Sí, pero no es tan malo como solía serlo. AL menos aun hablo un solo lenguaje que sea comprensible".

Liara alzó una ceja antes de encogerse de hombros. A continuación siguió a Morinth, pero no antes de tomar el vaso del contenedor de vidrio y colocarlo en una banca cercana.

* * *

En lo profundo del espacio, un asteroide volaba a 225,000 kilómetros por segundo. Su camino no era aleatorio, sino todo lo contrario. Se movía con propósito hacia su blanco. No era un asteroide especialmente grande, solo de 400 metros de largo.

De la parte trasera del asteroide, el brillo característico de motores comenzaba a desvanecerse, mientras más motores comenzaban a activarse en la parte frontal de asteroides, causando que redujera su velocidad.

Procesos avanzados diseñados para escabullirse de cualquier escáner que pudiera detectar el asteroide se activaron mientras este pasaba por el borde exterior del sistema Harsa.

Mientras el asteroide pasaba por el planeta Spekilas hacia el mundo natal Batariano de Khar'shan, los satélites fallaron por unos momentos mientras el asteroide pasaba cerca de ellos, permitiendo que su trayecto no fuera detectado en absoluto.

En lo profundo del asteroide algo comenzó a despertar.

* * *

Liara se miró los planos del museo que Morinth había desplegado, pero su mente volvía una y otra vez a la estatua. Había algo sobre ella. Normalmente podría simplemente ignorarlo, pero entre más pensaba en ello, más tenía sentido en su mente.

Era justo del tamaño necesario para que uno de los Artefactos Protheanos estuviera dentro de ella. Había un nivel de seguridad que no existía en otras exhibiciones.

Su mente le decía que era imposible, pero todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban.

Sí, era circunstancial cuando mucho, pero empataba la idea de Morinth de las Asari teniendo conocimiento que fundamentalmente no deberían guardarse.

"Entonces, Indy, ¿Qué pasa?"

Liara miró a Morinth arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

"¿Indy?"

Morinth abrió la boca, pero sorprendentemente alguien le ganó.

"Personaje ficticio, Indiana Jones. Un arqueólogo de los medios humanos. La serie representaba una visión muy romántica de la arqueología, llena de aventura y emoción" dijo Samara casi reflexivamente antes de parpadear.

"Perdonen".

Morinth sonrió, evitando reírse. Era mucho más divertido cuando no le sucedía a ella.

"Lo que ella dijo" dijo Morinth mientras apuntaba a su madre con el pulgar.

"Claaaro" dijo Liara lentamente mientras sus ojos volvían hacia los planos.

"No estoy totalmente convencida de que haya algo en la estatua de Athame, pero estoy más cerca a creerlo de lo que probablemente debería. El tamaño es el correcto, pero lo que de verdad me da curiosidad son las pequeñas diferencias en la seguridad alrededor de la estatua, comparándola con la del resto de las exhibiciones".

"Te tomaré la palabra. No me concentré realmente en la estatua. Estaba más entretenida con algunos viejos grabados. Me aburrí. Necesitaba un trago. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas".

¿Podemos ser serias, Morinth?" preguntó Samara con reproche.

Morinth suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

"Gracias" dijo Samara asintiendo antes de volverse a Liara.

"Así que nuestro enfoque esta noche deberá ser la estatua de Athame".

"Suena bien. Busquen para ver si podemos encontrar alguna clase de dispositivo electrónico o llave de activación. Si Morinth está en lo cierto..." dijo Liara mientras veía a Morinth a la cara. "... entonces es el punto más probable en el que puede estar".

"Aun no puedo creer que estés convencida" dijo Morinth.

El silencio de Liara era una respuesta suficiente para la Ardat-Yakshi.

"Entonces tenemos una vaga idea de qué hacer y casi se podría llamar un plan. Lo cual ya es mucho más de lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegaras, Indy, así que..." Morinth dijo mientras aplaudía "... ¡Es casi una mejora!"

Liara asintió mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

"Supongo que deberíamos irnos ahora para hacer algo increíblemente ilegal" dijo Liara suspirando.

"¡Yay!" dijo Morinth con ansias.

Liara volvió a suspirar.

* * *

Bardon se encontraba en la cúspide del rascacielos más altos mientras veía a Tusar acercarse a él. Su piel cambiaba de colores constantemente para parecer lo que estaba directamente delante de Tusar. Mientras su piel volvía a volverse de la forma que sería normal para un Salariano, se puso de pie mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

"Todo un calentamiento si me lo preguntas" dijo Tusar.

Bardon rodó sus cuatro ojos mientras veía al horizonte.

"Trae paz mental" dijo Bardon.

Tusar estaba de acuerdo.

"Paz mental es un tipo de adaptación necesaria para la gente conectada a unos cuantos miles de millones de mentes diferentes".

La Mayoría de Blacklight estaba de acuerdo con esa apreciación.

Bardon se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el borde, sus pies colgando a un costado del edificio. Miraron la capital Batariana brillar en el más puro de los dorados, blanco marfil y plata brillante que componía los edificios que brillaban con el sol naciente.

"Di lo que quieras sobre los Batarianos, pero saben como hacer una vista por la cual morir" dijo Bardon.

Tusar alzó una ceja.

"¡Uno fuiste tú una vez Batariano? Hablas como si ya no fueras de ellos".

Bardon volvió a mirar al Salariano convertido en parte de Blacklight. Su conversación era mucho más rápido en sus mentes, pero había un nivel de familiaridad y confort que traía el decir en voz alta sus pensamientos.

"Ahora soy parte de Blacklight. Quizás una vez fui Batariano, pero obviamente ese ya no es el caso. ¿Te consideras Salariano, Tusar?"

Los ojos de Tusar miraron y escanearon los cielos.

"ES complicado pensar en ello ¿verdad?"

Tusar se acercó a Bardon mientras veían el negro del cielo brillar de color rojo momentáneamente con el sol.

"¿Por que no ambos? Después de todo, puedes ser un pintor y un chef al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué no de Blacklight y Salariano al mismo tiempo? ¿O de Blacklight y Batariano? No pienso que deba ser tan complicado. Estoy en tu cabeza y lo sabes. Sé que esto no te molesta" dijo Tusar.

"No, en realidad no me molesta, solo estoy mejorando mi entendimiento. Filosofía si quieres. Cada parte del todo tiene derecho a sus propias apreciaciones de nosotros. Es lo único que nos separa de ser muchas partes de una súperentidad o una sola entidad".

"Súperentidad. Sabes, me gusta eso. Es como la diferencia entre un organismo y un súperorganismo. Me agrada. Puedo ver por qué lo vez de esta forma".

"¿Y cómo podrías no hacerlo? Estás en mi cabeza después de todo".

"Cierto, pero solo porque puedo ver tu razonamiento y lógica en el asunto, no significa que lo comparte. Prefiero pensar que soy un Salariano y un ser de Blacklight. Estoy seguro de que entiendes el porqué" dijo Tusar.

"Estoy en tu cabeza, claro que lo entiendo. La filosofía no es como los hechos. No es blanca y negra, es una cuestión de perspectiva".

Tusar asintió.

"Sabes, desde que me volví un miembro de Blacklight, mis conversaciones con los otros se han vuelto cada vez más extrañas".

"¡Lo sé!"

Su conversación fue cortada cuando otro miembro de Blacklight en la otra parte del planeta presenciaba algo moviéndose muy rápido hacia el planeta. Era un poco difícil verlo, pero nada que sus ojos mejorados no pudieran mirar.

Blacklight calculó rápidamente la trayectoria y se dio cuenta que el asteroide se dirigía hacia el océano.

Un sentimiento de molestia permeaba toda la Mente Colmena. En cada sector que vivían, en cada planeta que cazaban, en cada espacio que habitaban, el sentimiento crecía, abarcando el océano de su consciencia.

Las aguas estaban calmadas antes de que la tormenta explotara.

Algo estaba mal. En lo profundo de su mente colectiva sintieron que algo muy malo acababa de aterrizar en Khar'shan.

* * *

Liara se movió con cuidado a través de la apertura detrás de Morinth. Una vez dentro del museo, Samara bajó la mano y el brillo Biótico de sus manos se desvaneció mientras el pestillo era colocado en su sitio. Morinth era la primera en bajar a nivel del suelo.

"La seguridad está eliminada, así que probablemente no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho".

"¿No creen que si hubiera un Faro, la seguridad sería mucho más difícil de romper?"

"Nah, de otra forma sería demasiado obvio. Al menos esa es mi teoría" dijo Morinth.

"O, si estás en lo cierto, quizás la seguridad es tan buena que no podemos detectarla" dijo Liara.

"Bueno, si eso era cierto, habrían venido por mí y Samara luego de la primera vez que entramos. Creo que quizás ellos piensan que el hecho de que nadie sabe sobre ello es suficiente seguridad. Sin contar las pequeñas mejoras que hicieron alrededor a la estatua en comparación de los otros artefactos. Podría ser mejor comparado al resto de sistemas de seguridad, pero sigue siendo mierda".

Se abrieron paso a través de los corredores. Liara se pausaba de vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que pensaba escuchar algo. Morinth tomó nota.

"¿Quieres relajarte? Los guardias son demasiado escasos. Apenas levantan sus flojos traseros para ir a mear".

Liara miró alrededor una vez más antes de asentir.

"Supongo que su poca profesionalidad es ventaja para nosotros".

"Ahora estás pensando como una verdadera criminal, mi amiga arqueóloga".

Liara eligió no comentar mientras se movían a través de los corredores hacia su destino. El lugar en la oscuridad era ominoso. Tenues destellos de luz de luna brillaban en los rostros de cada pieza de las exhibiciones. Habían parte en las que Liara juraba que podía escuchar que vio ojos brillar de un color rojo feroz.

Ignorando el ambiente completamente macabro de momento, las tres avanzaron por los cuartos y corredores hasta el piso principal. La estatua se erguía orgullosa. El mismo brillo de antes aparecía en la figura de Athame, pero mucho menos ominoso. Resaltaba los rasgos de la diosa, casi trayéndola a la vida ante sus ojos.

"Carajo, es ardiente" dijo Morinth mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

Liara se golpeó la cara con la palma mientras otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

"Lo siento, quizás un poco menos de entusiasmo... Bueeeeno, tú eres la experta aquí, Croft, así que ¿Qué piensas?"

"Como ya les dije, busquen dispositivos electrónicos alrededor de la estatua que no deberían estar ahí".

Morinth hizo una señal en forma de "V" para indicar que había entendido antes de avanzar a la Diosa sabe dónde. Liara se acercó a la estatua de Athame con las mano sen los bolsillos, sus ojos observando y escaneando cada pequeña fisura, los minúsculos detalles y cada relieve y hendidura en la estatua, antes de que Morinth rompiera el silencio con su voz.

"Oye ¿Qué es este busto?" preguntó.

Liara miró a la estatua de Athame antes de acercarse hacia lo que miraba Morinth. Era un busto, uno que Liara conocía muy bien.

"Ese es Janiri, guía de Athame. De acuerdo al mito trajo la iluminación a Thessia hace mucho tiempo".

Morinth asintió mientras volvía a mirar a la estatua.

"Se ve familiar porque no es Asari" dijo Morinth.

Liara observó la estatua. Estaba desgastada y sus facciones casi se habían borrado con el tiempo. Admitía que se veía parecida a los cráneos de los Protheanos, pero eso podía ser una coincidencia. La estatua estaba lo bastante desgastada para poder ser originalmente los tentáculos de la cabeza de una Asari.

"Sigo sin estar convencida" dijo Liara, aunque incluso Morinth podía escuchar la duda en su voz.

"Lo tú que digas, Indiana Croft, lo que tú digas".

"Por favor usa mi nombre de verdad. Lo apreciaría" dijo Liara mientras escuchaba a Morinth reír ligeramente, aunque Liara decidió no prestarle atención.

Liara miró de vuelta a la estatua, mientras sus ojos descendían. En la base, donde la estatua se unía con la plataforma, habían pequeñas incisiones, cada una era una línea recta de apenas el grosor de un grano de arena, pero viajaban por toda la base. Debajo de ellas sus ojos divisaron un metal extrañamente familiar.

Morinth había atrapado la mirada de Liara. Observó a la estatua y miró las pequeñas incisiones, casi como cables microscópicos apenas visibles.

"La plataforma es mecánica... ¿Hay alguna clase de grabación en ella o algo así?" preguntó Morinth mientras miraba la base. "... no veo siquiera una bocina".

"eso es porque no hay ninguna" dijo Liara con rapidez mientras levantaba la mano. El familiar brillo ambarino de su Omni-Herramienta brillaba por todo su rostro mientras comenzaba a hacer pequeños escaneos a la superficie.

"Hay algo ahí" dijo mientras sus ojos leían los datos.

Morinth se irguió mientras veía la estatua de Janiri. Había un pequeño brillo verde que provenía de sus fisuras, antes de que un rayo de luz fuera despedido de la estatua de Janiri y golpeara a la estatua de Athame, la cual comenzó a brillar de color verde.

"Por la Diosa... literalmente" dijo Liara mientras bajaba sus brazos.

Morinth, quien veía la estatua brillar, no pudo hacer más que volverse hacia Liara.

"¿Me crees ahora?"

Liara no dijo nada mientras comenzaba a correr hacia las piezas de la exhibición, su rostro una máscara de determinación mientras encontraba otra luz emanar de los artefactos. Entonces luego de un momento, otra luz.

"Una más" dijo Liara mientras volvía a moverse. Morinth solo podía mirar mientras Liara se movía con gran determinación hacia su destino final, causando que otra luz más golpeara a Athame. Entonces algo sucedió.

"Sí. Te creo ahora".

"Supongo que no vas a tirarme los dientes" dijo Morinth como si nada, mientras escuchaba estática en uno de sus oídos.

' _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué está sucediendo?'_ preguntó la voz de Samara en el intercomunicador.

"Creo que la encontramos" dijo Morinth sin más.

Los rechinidos de viejas máquinas activándose rugieron en el suelo, antes de que la estatua se partiera y cayera al suelo.

Era en ese momento que Liara tuvo lo más cercano a un ataque al corazón que pudiera recordar.

"¡LA ESTATUA!" gritó mientras esta se derrumbaba para revelar una vaina metálica brillar con luz antigua.

Casi de inmediato, un orbe de luz emanó del Faro y descendió hacia Morinth y Liara.

"Obteniendo marcador cronológico. Un momento... escala de tiempo establecida. Ciclo post-Protheano confirmado" es lo que dijo la voz del orbe.

"Es una Inteligencia Virtual Protheana" dijo Morinth.

"Me llamo _Vendetta_ , una construcción virtual avanzada de Pashek Vran, supervisor del Proyecto Crisol. Especie identificada como Asari. Las Elegidas de los Protheanos. ¿Qué requieren?"

"Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué es el Proyecto Crisol?"

Antes de que la IV pudiera contestar, Liara se acercó al Faro.

"No ahora, más tarde. No hay manera de que los guardias no escucharan a la estatua desmoronarse" dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el Faro.

"Llevaremos la IV con nosotras" dijo Liara.

Morinth frunció el ceño, pero no podía estar en desacuerdo con esa lógica cuando escuchó botas resonar en el suelo. Liara terminó de descargar la IV mientras corría a toda velocidad. Morinth justo a su lado mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada más cercana.

Morinth encendió el comunicador.

"Mamá, vamos de salida, nos dirigimos hacia la salida 2F".

' _Las veré ahí'._

Las dos doblaron una esquina, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un pequeño escuadrón de cinco bien armadas Asari. Dejaron de correr mientras vieron con lo que se habían topado.

"Alto, manos al aire. ¡AHORA!"

Ambas alzaron las manos reflexivamente. El corazón de ambas estaba completamente acelerado.

Liara bajó la cabeza ligeramente, permitiendo que el ala de su sombrero escondiera la mayoría de sus facciones, pero Morinth estaba completamente expuesta.

Una de las guardias se acercó hacia ellas. Se detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos encontrándose con Morinth.

"Espera... te conozco".

"Mierda" dijo Morinth. Ese era el problema de ser una de las Más Buscadas de Thessia.

"Me dicen eso muy seguido. Creo que tengo una cara muy particular" dijo Morinth mientras tragaba duro.

"No, conozco un rostro cuando lo veo. ¿Eres ella, verdad? La Ardat-Yakshi".

La guardia se acercó más, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Liara y Morinth observaron mientras era lanzada más allá de ellas a una velocidad que sin duda era lo suficiente para noquearla cuando chocara contra una pared. Lo cual obviamente hizo.

Al momento que la guardia se golpeó contra la pared, Liara y Morinth se giraron para ver que Samara había aterrizado directamente detrás de otra guardia, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la garganta. Mientras la guardia caía, Samara actuó con rapidez mientras tomaba por el cañón el rifle que soltó y lo usaba para golpear a la guardia más cercana, conectando directamente con su cara. Con un solo y fluido movimiento dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio parios rápidos golpes a una tercera guardia. Fue en ese momento que todas tuvieron el suficiente tiempo para procesar lo que había sucedido, pero mientras alzaban sus armas contra la Justiciera, Morinth respondió con lo que Liara podía ver era una singularidad Biótica de libro y una serie de golpes que Liara no podía identificar.

Varios segundos después las guardias quedaron en el suelo inconscientes y las tres Asaris se encontraban victoriosas. Liara miró a las guardias caídas, antes de volverse hacia Samara y Morinth. Samara se veía estoica, mientras que Morinth parecía estar bastante orgullosa de sí.

"Eso fue..."

"¿Sorprendente?" preguntó Morinth.

Liara encontró que la palabra no era lo bastante fuerte para describirlo.

"¿Eso eso lo que sucede al unirse con Blacklight".

"Entre otras cosas. Vamos, debemos de largarnos antes de que más lleguen" dijo Morinth, siendo la primera en escapar. Samara se quedó quieta solo un momento antes de unírseles, su mente aun recordando lo que acababa de presenciar. Si eso era lo que podía hacerse al tomar el conocimiento de una especie entera... Samara se sacudió ese pensamiento. Lo consideraría más tarde, luego de estar seguras.


	54. El Monstruo debajo de las Olas

**NT: Bueno este capítulo había salido en su versión original hace unos veinte días, pero no había podido traducirlo, ya saben con las fiestas, fue mi cumpleaños, problemas, la muerte de mi perro...  
**

 **Así que decidí subirlo hoy ¡Feliz día de Reyes a todos!**

 **Capítulo 54: El monstruo debajo de las olas**

Vino sin advertencia. Cada protocolo de seguridad para detectar su llegada había fallado. El asteroide no había sido descubierto asta que fuera demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Cuando fue visto por primera vez ya se encontraba en la atmósfera superior y voló por el mundo hasta impactarse en el océano.

Olas de agua de más de 400 metros de alto se estrellaron contra los continentes, despedazando la tierra con gran velocidad, antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez, solo para que otra ola golpeara la costa una y otra y otra vez como un reloj bien afinado. Una ola tras otra y tras otra avanzaron antes de detenerse y volver a ser tragadas por el océano. Inevitablemente otra ola golpeó la costa tras el impacto de la primera.

Ciudades costeras enteras habían sido barridas hacia el mar, devoradas y diezmadas. Cientos de millones murieron en menos de 50 segundos y, mientras las olas golpeaban las lineas costeras, los números comenzaron a ascender.

Rascacielos fueron destruidos, reducidos a escombros y violentamente devorados por las profundidades. Aquellos pocos que quedaron en pie difícilmente parecían ser los edificios que una vez fueron y muchos más caerían y se volverían polvo, uno tras otro, tras otro. Especies enteras, ecosistemas, distritos, hogares, negocios y familias habían cesado de existir.

Khar'shan había quedado desfigurado, apenas una sombra de las brillantes ciudades que una vez habían sido. Las marcas en este mundo durarían por siempre.

Mientras más y más olas continuaron devorando los litorales, una fuerza mucho más nefasta comenzó a ascender. De la coraza rota del meteoro algo había escapado. Un enjambre con un hambre insaciable e industrializada se movía con las olas del mar. Bebía de los muertos y los moribundos que habían sido arrastrados del océano, convirtiendo su estómago en una especie de crisol. Cuando fueron mutilados y mutados, los cuerpos fueron tejidos a las máquinas de la bestia y fueron encadenados mientras gritaban.

* * *

Antes de que los cuerpos se pudieran enfriar fue ordenado que había ido mal, por qué sus métodos de detección habían fallado, todo al mismo tiempo. El resultado era claro, no podía ser algo natural, sino deliberado. Sería imposible que cientos de satélites no captaran al asteroide, todos al mismo tiempo, Solo podía ser un sabotaje lo que causara que todos fallaran.

Se hicieron pruebas, se descubrió que el asteroide había venido de más allá del sistema solar. Cuando esta información había sido reunida, los líderes del pueblo Batariano, el poderoso Alto Consejo, se encontraban en tumulto.

Dakira Brorcomon miraba mientras sus colegas berreaban y gritaban en lo que solo podía ser descrito como completa histeria. El resto de los delegados, incluso aquellos a quienes Dakira conocía por ser demasiado fuertes para caer en la locura, estaban notablemente nerviosos. Algunos estaban aterrados, sin embargo muchos más llevaban máscaras y proferían palabras de odio y furia, o de ira pura.

Todos gritaron para que los escucharan, pero nadie escuchaba en el caótico pandemonio de voces que se ahogaban las unas a las otras.

El mismo Dakira se encontraba perdido.

El pánico, odio e incredulidad lo habían dejado seco, prácticamente traumatizado. Él estaba ahí, su hogar se encontraba justo fuera del alcance del tsunami, pero lo bastante cerca para ver los rostros moribundos de la gente que conocía y veía cada día, gritando y ahogándose en pánico. Había visto los edificios más fuertes derrumbarse hasta que el océano se encontrara cubierto en una ligera capa de polvo de concreto. Había visto gente, pensando que la mejor opción era saltar de los edificios en un intento de aterrizar en el agua y vanamente nadar para ponerse a salvo.

Nadie lo había logrado, muchos murieron al impactar con las furiosas aguas. Otros más cercanos al suelo pelearon en vano, solo para ahogarse en el caos. Podía escuchar los impactos de cuerpos golpear contra agua y escombros. Hacían eco en su cráneo. Otros murieron en llamas. Incluso con el océano rodeando y destruyendo las ciudades, murieron en llamas. Incluso cuando cayeron al agua, el fuego no se apagó.

Y entonces nubes de polvo se esparcieron en todas direcciones.

Las nubes cubrieron a Dakira, incluso ahora podía sentir el polvo cubrirle la piel. Sin importar lo que hiciera ,no podía bloquear ese pensamiento. Estaba cubierto en el polvo de los hogares. Sus pies húmeros con las aguas en los que millones habían muerto. Sus manos temblaban mientras se las frotaba ausentemente contra la ropa, pero solo lograba esparcir más el polvo y empeorar sus estertores.

Solo había sido suerte lo que le había permitido escapar a tiempo. Solo era suerte que su hogar estuviera lo suficientemente en lo profundo del continente.

Una vez había querido tener una villa costera. Una vaga idea que había tenido hacía tiempo. Ahora estaba inseguro de si volvería poder ver al océano una vez más.

La caótica cacofonía de voces, gritos y llanto alcanzó su zenit antes de que pudiera volverse demasiado para soportarlo.

"¿Silencio!" grito el Anciano consejero, su voz desgarrando el aire del salón y causando que todos se sumieran en silencio.

Dakira ya se encontraba cayado, había estado completamente en silencio. Miraba al piso, donde había vómito que no había sido limpiado aun. No era suyo. Dakira no podía convocar siquiera la energía necesaria para volver el estómago. Desvió la mirada para ver al anciano, haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener la mente clara. Su rostro era una máscara de estremecimiento, terror y horror, pero era lo suficiente para que Dakira escuchara.

El anciano se sentó rígido por un momento mientras se aseguraba que nadie volviera a intentar hablar. Una vez satisfecho, dejó escapar un muy cansado suspiro de sus labios.

"El asteroide vino de fuera del sistema solar, pasó nuestros trescientos satélites sin siquiera un susurro. Solo cuando era demasiado tarde para detenerlo averiguamos de su existencia. La gente está muerte... nuestra gente está muerta. Sin importar su casta, su valía y su mérito, toda era nuestra gente y debíamos defenderla. Familias enteras han sido arrancadas de este mundo, familias que conocíamos, gente que amábamos. Ciudades que una vez se erguían orgullosas ahora son poco más que escombros que se van con la marea. Este fue un intento deliberado de darnos un golpe. El primer puñetazo ha sido dado y aquí estamos, gritando y berreando como niños. Todos me dan asco con sus acciones. ¿No somos el Alto Consejo Batariano? Tenemos un derecho, un deber sagrado hacia nuestra gente. Nosotros debíamos garantizar su seguridad y hemos fallado. Y cuando viene el tiempo para hacer bien las cosas, todo lo que nos queda es pelear. Yo digo que ya basta. Todos se van a comportar de una forma digna a su posición y discutiremos lo9 que se debe hacer con este desastre y ustedes harán algo productivo o serán sacados de este consejo, por la fuerza si es necesario".

La habitación permaneció en silencio mientras el Anciano se reclinaba en su asiento, su rostro tan duro como la roca mientras hacía un ademán para que iniciaran las deliberaciones. Incluso así, el cuarto permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que nadie estuviera preparado para hablar.

¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué podemos hacer en esta situación?!"

"Todos podemos estar de acuerdo en quién causó esto. Quizás decidieron que era en sus mejores intereses deshacerse de nosotros, permanentemente".

"Esto es una llamada de guerra" dijo Selin Na'kyr.

"Y la llamada será contestada. Pongan cada fábrica de guerra en funcionamiento. Recluten a cualquiera capaz de ponerse en pie. Habrá justicia por lo que hemos sufrido".

Dakira estaba de acuerdo con el hombre. Luego de ver cómo se extinguían vidas cual velas siendo apagadas por el viento, sabía que tenía que haber retribución. Era lo único que tenía sentido.

El Anciano se rascó la barbilla antes de asentir. La tragedia le daba combustible al odio de los demás y también al suyo y el Alto Consejo conocía al único grupo con el poder para lograr esto, con la voluntad de destruirlos. No era un secreto que el Consejo de la Ciudadela no tenía amor por los Batarianos. El consejo los veía como salvajes y déspotas, mientras que ellos eran guerreros y realeza.

"Iniciaremos los preparativos para la guerra la siguiente semana. Les propinaremos un golpe de devastación mayor que el que el Consejo de la Ciudadela nos ha dado".

Los sonidos de apoyo y aplausos hicieron eco en los antiguos salones luego de tal declaración.

"La gente... nuestra gente necesitará de nuestra guía".

"Y la tendrán".

El consejo estaba de acuerdo y tan pronto como terminaran su discusión, se pusieron a trabajar.

Emitieron propaganda, plantando las semillas de un Consejo despiadado, gobernado por un Turiano furioso y hambriento de guerra, una demonio Asari con lengua y plata y un Salariano conniviente que planeaba su destrucción.

Era en la sombra de esta parodia que las grandes llamas del odio y la venganza desenfrenada eran alimentadas y crecían dentro de una civilización que había quedada hecha añicos.

Mientras tanto, sin embargo, había algo más en el mundo que estaba buscando al verdadero culpable de esta atrocidad.

* * *

Debajo de los océanos de Khar'shan una criatura acuática cambiante cortaba las aguas, acelerando a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora. Esta curiosa criatura era una construcción diseñada por Blacklight especialmente para tener velocidad sin paralelo en el mar. Era conocida como el Pez Mercurio. Impulsado por una serie de poderosos y optimizados músculos a ambos lados de su cuerpo serpentino y propulsión similar a la de un jet que obtenía de sus aletas en forma de navaja, las cuales succionaban agua a través de fibras musculosas de contraerse y disparar el agua detrás de ellas a gran velocidad, parecido a un calamar, pero mucho más especializado.

No era un diseño ideal, ni lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a su destino en la forma más eficiente, pero no había mucha biomasa de Blacklight en Khar'shan. Solo había una docena de Individuos en todo el planeta y estaban demasiado dispersos. No había suficiente material para construir una Bionave o una forma de vida voladora, pero esto estaba bien. Las cosas en el planeta eran demasiado caóticas para que hubieran avistamientos de extrañas criaturas volando por los cielos. Debajo de las olas era mucho más simple evitar cualquier detección

Aun así, Blacklight hizo esta forma tan hidrodinámica como le era posible y la criatura con forma de pez cortaba las aguas como si fueran de mantequilla a una velocidad en el rango 'aceptable'. Lo cual en sí mismo era impresionante considerando que los océanos no estaban en calma y era difícil permanecer en la dirección óptima, pero la criatura lo logró y no estaba sola.

De todo el planeta docenas de estos Peces Mercurio avanzaban como cohetes hacia el sitio de impacto. Fragmentos del asteroide habían sido lanzados muy lejos del sitio de impacto. Rápidamente fue analizado y los cálculos no cuadraban, La roca era porosa, no particularmente densa. Mientras que debía de haber algo de devastación, no debería ser a esta escala, no a menos que el asteroide tuviera un núcleo de hierro sólido.

Algo andaba mal y Blacklight podía sentirlo.

Habían visto la propaganda de primera mano, pero no había forma de que el Consejo de la Ciudadela hubiera orquestado esto. No si lo que Blacklight sabía de ellos era cierto. Mientras que no habían conocido al más nuevo miembro del Consejo, Valern, cara a cara, estaban confiados en su análisis de Tevos y Sparatus para creer que no permitirían que esta depravación sucediera. Habían hablado con ellos cara a cara, vieron sus rostros a detalle, analizando con cuidado cada decisión y acción que habían hecho.

Conocían muy bien a los Consejeros, tanto que podían construir Individuos con personalidades que fueran indistinguibles de los verdaderos. Esto estaba tan fuera de su carácter que intentar concebir lanzar un asteroide al mundo natal de los Batarianos era como decir que Ghandi era un asesino de la calaña de Jason Voorhes. Era demasiado improbable para siquiera sostener el pensamiento con seriedad.

No, esto no había sido obra de ellos. Tenía que ser algo mucho, mucho más dispuesto a cometer un acto de devastación a una escala sin precedente. Algo tecnológicamente lo bastante avanzado para engañar a cientos, si no es que miles de satélites.

Solo una cosa les venía a la mente. Algo de lo que los Batarianos estaban, en su mayoría, desinformados.

Los Segadores.

Aunque este no era un comportamiento normal de los Segadores. Los enigmáticos Leviatanes habían revelado muchas de las estrategias de los Segadores que habían observado en sus largas vidas.

Siempre había sido lo mismo.

Los Segadores no se limitaban a simplemente masacrar todo a su paso. No, eran mucho más insidiosos y mucho más metódicos. Cosechaban, procesaban y archivaban especies enteras como Segadores recién nacidos a una escala industrializada a nivel interestelar.

Así que se llegó a una conclusión bajo la premisa de que los Segadores eran la causa. La conclusión era que estaban haciendo algo nuevo. Algo que jamás habían hecho en ninguno de los ciclos previos. Qué con exactitud era algo que desconocido, lo que hacía la situación mucho más problemática.

Necesitaban averiguar lo que sucedía. Sin embargo con sus pequeños números, estaban enormemente poco preparados. La precaución era la clave. Los Peces Mercurio procedieron a dejar trozos de su piel mientras nadaban, trozos que fueron reconvertidos mientras se hundían más y más en las profundidades en camino hacia el lecho oceánico para encontrar ventilas térmicas ricas en recursos. Adoptando rasgos de bacterias quimiosintéticas, se alimentaron de la energía de las ventilas para obtener el combustible necesario para fabricar más biomasa de Blacklight.

Con más biomasa generada, los Peces Mercurio nadaron a través del planeta para acercarse al sitio de impacto.

* * *

Ropas y posesiones volaban por el cuarto hacia bolsas y cajas mientras el trío de Asari se movía a una velocidad que solo podía ser alcanzada cuando te dabas cuenta de que habías cometido lo que sin duda era una felonía de alto orden al no solo destruir propiedad de museo invaluable, sin en robar voluntariamente la única cosa que estaba manteniendo a su gobierno adelante de todos los demás.

Era dolorosamente claro que tenían que largarse de Thessia tan pronto como les fuera posible antes de que se encontraran en una prisión sin nombre siendo torturadas por espías y psicóticas con demasiado tiempo en sus manos y talento para extraer cada gota de información que pudieran. Al menos eso es lo que Morinth asumía que les si eran atrapadas... de hecho, volviendo a evaluar la situación, eso más que probablemente sería el destino de Liara y Samara. Morinth estaba bastante segura de que su estilo de vida poco menos que decente resultaría en su ejecución sumaria.

Con renovado vigor ante ese mórbido pensamiento, Morinth se apuró a la tarea en mano de recoger todo lo que le perteneciera y robar todo lo que el hotel tuviera que no estaba apuntalado, sin ninguna otra razón que el hecho de que podría hacerla sentir como si estuviera recibiendo el valor justo por el dinero que había estado despilfarrando los últimos días. Eso y que los jabones con esencias estaban para morirse.

"¿Tienen todo?" preguntó una igualmente acelerada Liara.

Morinth asintió sin pensarlo mientras levantaba sus bolsas, que sumaban cinco, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Liara solo tenía una bolsa y Samara parecía no llevar nada salvo las ropas que tenía puestas. Lo que significaba que llevaba libres las manos.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, pero aun con pánico, Morinth le lanzó dos de sus bolsas a su madre. La Justiciera las atrapó y las examinó por un momento antes de que sus ojos volvieran a viajar hacia Morinth.

"¿Qué? Tienes libres las manos".

Samara exhaló audiblemente, pero a pesar de todo tomó las bolsas, solo porque discutir sobre ello inevitablemente llevaría a perder más tiempo.

"Muy bien, nos largamos de aquí. Tengo una amiga. No es exactamente una amiga, pero si los créditos son buenos, nos sacará del planeta" dijo Morinth mientras se dirigían hacia el elevador. Afortunadamente estaba vacío.

Asintiendo para sí, Morinth miró a sus compañeras de crimen.

"Estaremos en Omega antes de que lo sepan".

El resto del viaje permaneció en silencio mientras descendían a los pisos inferiores. Tan pronto como las puertas de elevador se abrieran, intentaron moverse tan calmadamente como podían a través de la multitud, incluso con su paranoia que crecía paso a paso.

Pronto se encontraban de camino hacia su santuario.

Mientras huían, tuvieron un momento para hablar mientras Samara pilotaba la nave hacia la siguiente parada, con suerte la última que harían en Thessia.

Liara extendió la mano y activó su Omni-Herramienta. Luego de unos momentos, un orbe de luz esmeralda apareció.

"Elegida de los Protheanos, ¿Qué es lo que requieres?"

Liara miró al orbe por un momento mientras dejaba que sus palabras calaran en ella. Todo lo que pensaba que había sabido estaba siendo desafiado, había sido desafiado por Morinth, pero ahora, flotando enfrente de ella estaba la verdad.

Tenía que preguntarlo.

"¿Por qué nos llamas Elegidas de los Protheanos?"

Liara temía ya conocer la respuesta.

"Durante el zenit del Imperio, nuestra civilización entró en contacto con sus ancestros prehistóricos. Inicialmente su planeta rico en Eezo iba a ser minado mucho antes de que descubriéramos a su especie. Era creído por muchos de los Altos Imperiales que era nuestro Imperativo Cósmico sacarlas de su estado de salvajismo. Su biología fue alterada significativamente para permitir un mayor potencial de desarrollo cognitivo. Su uso como soldados para la guerra se nos reveló cuando nos dimos cuenta que el alto contenido de Eezo en su planeta mostraba peculiaridades genéticas únicas que nos permitió alterar a su especie en bióticos naturales".

Liara tragó duro mientras registraba las palabras. La IV Vendetta simplemente continuó.

"Durante las fases posteriores del ciclo Segador fue determinado que nuestra extinción era inevitable. Tu raza apenas había comenzado a crear su propia arte y cultura durante ese periodo y fue determinado que las Asari probablemente sobrevivirían al ciclo. Yo ya había existido en este planeta por siglos antes cuando fui ordenado entrar en modo de sueño para conservar energía".

"Si todo esto es cierto y las Repúblicas tenían acceso a ti..." interrumpió Morinth, "... entonces ¿por qué no tomaron en serio a los Segadores en serio? ¿Qué olvidaste decirles?"

"No había sido activado hasta aproximadamente 3.4 horas. Mi última activación fue hacía 50,985 años".

"Espera ¿Entonces qué hacían las Repúblicas contigo?"

"Drenando mi memoria. Es posible que no estuvieran al tanto de que estaba instalada. No puedo decirlo con seguridad ya que no estaba activada".

"Él tiene un punto" dijo Liara de pronto mientras se volvía a mirar a Morinth.

"Hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, ningún Faro ha sido encontrado jamás con una IV funcional. Vendetta podría ser la primera".

"Muy bien, ¿Entonces por qué te activaste cuando llegamos ahí?" preguntó Morinth.

"Fui programado para reconocer a los Protheanos y aquellos que han sido tocados por ellos".

"Pero no había ninguno presente" dijo Liara.

"Es incorrecto. Se descubrieron marcadores genéticos consistentes con los de los Protheanos en aquella que ustedes llaman Morinth".

Los pensamientos de Liara se detuvieron al mirar a Morinth golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

"Oh cierto. Nunca te lo dijimos... sí, las Ardat-Yakshi fueron creadas por los Protheanos" dijo Morinth.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Liara.

"Sí, Blacklight lo dedujo. Es por lo que me buscaron... más o menos. Así que supongo que Vendetta estaba construida para reconocerlo. Quiero decir si los Protheanos la hicieron y todo eso..."

"Parece haber un malentendido. Fui construido para reconocer secuencias genéticas Protheanas y ecos de patrones de pensamiento. Tú, Morinth, posees el primero" dijo Vendetta.

Morinth alzó una ceja en confusión por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan considerablemente. Entonces su cabeza se giró con tal velocidad que sintió un espasmo.

" _Excusez-moi_ " dijo Morinth.

"No puedo traducir. Ese lenguaje no está registrado".

"Dije discúlpeme. ¿Como puedes reconocer genética Protheana de mí? La última vez que verifiqué no era una de ellos" dijo Morinth, mucho más seria de lo que Liara la había visto jamás.

Para clarificar, el marcador genético está degradado y ha evolucionado más allá de la intención original, pero sigue ahí. Lo detecté y me reactivé como resultado".

En el asiento frontal Samara se congeló. Sus ojos aun estaban confundidos por las palabras que Vendetta decía.

"¿Las Ardat-Yakshi son parcialmente Protheanas?" se cuestionó Samara, aunque Vendetta la escuchó.

"Ardat-Yakshi. Demonio de los Vientos Nocturnos. Por favor clarifiquen el término".

"Son Asari. Asari con un desorden genético muy raro. Cuando nos Unimos, matamos a nuestro compañero, pero nos volvemos más fuertes como resultado" dijo Morinth.

Vendetta permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de emitir un extraño pitido.

"Sí. La condición a la que se refieren como Ardat-Yakshi fue creada como un intento de dotar a las Asari con el poder de un Protheano. Para recordar y compartir experiencias con ustedes con contacto físico. Esta secuencia fue extraída de Protheanos Voluntarios y aplicada directamente al genoma Asari. Mi hipótesis es que ocurrió una mutación imprevista como resultado del método único de las Asari para reproducirse, el cual interactuó de forma impredecible con la habilidad de recuerdos Protheana. La extinción Protheana finalizó antes de que la condición fuera identificada y removida o alterada de otra forma en la genética Asari. Sin embargo la secuencia sigue estando basada en código genético Protheano".

"Solo para aclarar, estás diciendo que yo... y Rila y Falere ¿Estamos tocadas genéticamente por los Protheanos?"

"La muestra fue modificada de antemano y parece haber evolucionado de forma impredecible desde el proyecto inicial, pero de hecho está basada en material genético Protheano, tan minúsculo como sea. Esta secuencia es detectable en todas las Asari, aunque solo aquellas a las que se refieren como Ardat-Yakshi se encuentran dentro de los niveles aceptables. Al menos lo bastante altos para permitirme reconocerte como alguien tocada por los Protheanos y reactivarme".

"Tocada por los Protheanos, sí ya, un mal toque" dijo Morinth mientras se dejaba caer contra su asiento, mirando hacia la distancia.

Los pensamientos de Morinth corrían ante lo que había de aprender: el verdadero origen de su condición, de la misma condición que la forzaba a correr y esconderse. Estaba demasiado cansada mentalmente de todo lo que había pasado ese día para reaccionar tanto como lo hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales, pero el solo pensar... que su vida entera, la condición que la había arruinado a ella y a sus hermanas, era en realidad un trozo de los mismos Protheanos.

Con esa información llegó a una conclusión:

"Los Protheanos apestan" dijo en voz alta.

Tomó una aspiración para calmarse. Este no era el mejor momento para perder la compostura. Podía esperar hasta estar en Omega, donde podía perder la mente y quizás comisionar una camiseta que dijera 'Jódanse Protheanos' y entonces usar dicha camiseta para fornicar con cada puto Hanar evangélico que existiera, pero ese era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar la Morinth Futura. Justo ahora habían asuntos demasiado importantes a los cuales atender.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta previa. ¿Qué era el Proyecto Crisol?"

* * *

Los esfuerzos de salvamento estaban significativamente mal equipados para manejar la devastación causada por el meteoro. Aquellos pocos que sobrevivieron las olas iniciales habían perdido todo y a todos. Era raro encontrar a una familia que no hubiera sido afectada por las olas de destrucción indiscriminada. Todos perdieron a alguien, ya fueran amigos o familia.

Las proyecciones mostraban que no había forma de alimentar a todos y solo unos días después de que la comida se agotara, el pandemonio estalló. Historias no concluyentes de gente comiendo de los muertos circulaban por todas partes, junto con murmullos de esclavos rebelándose y matando a castas enteras.

Para la tripulación de la nave de carga conocida conocida como Dehko, las cosas se veían sombrías. El capitán de la nave era un Batariano anciano, nombrado Pron Cranrerk, quien a pesar de su edad era un hombre de corazón amable. Cuando la devastación vino su nave estaba a medio camino de entregar un cargamento de comida enlatada. Realmente no le tomó mucho ordenarle a su gente que hicieran una enorme desviación. El barco podía llevar a grandes cantidades de personas, miles si no es que más. Y el capitán concluyó que sería mejor ir por los que ya habían perdido casi todo.

Claro que incluso con toda la comida a bordo, seguía siendo una preocupación que se acabaran las provisiones, aunque solo debían durar lo suficiente para llegar a los mares que no habían sido tocados por la colisión y sus secuelas.

Pron estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando sus finanzas. Sus estimados mostraban que esta empresa sin duda haría las cosas difíciles para él , pero dudaba que con la devastación algo tan trivial como una entrega perdida fuera investigada seriamente y sus ahorros existían justamente para una ocasión como esta. Sí, Pron era uno de los afortunados, aunque su tripulación no tanto. Mientras que muchos eran de las tierras muy lejanas a las ciudades azotadas por la calamidad, muchos más habían conocido gente en las áreas más afectadas.

Había visto miles de rostros cada día, rostros de impacto y negación. Era muy fácil culpar al Consejo cuando mirabas a esos rostros y Pron no era nadie para cuestionar la sabiduría de su gobierno. Él no era un hombre muy educado y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida conociendo nada más que el trabajo duro.

Y culpaba al Consejo tanto como cualquiera.

Si tan solo supiera el verdadero horror que se cernía.

En lo profundo de las aguas debajo de su nave, una sombra se movía. Una que hacía verse como una enana a su barco. Y fue notada casi de inmediato.

Cientos de personas se aglomeraron en las barandillas de la nave, mirando hacia abajo a la oscura sombra y las extrañas luces que estaban distribuidas de forma aleatoria a lo largo y ancho de su forma. Algunas se movían rápidamente, otras estaban estáticas. Entonces la nave se detuvo.

Los pasajeros fueron lanzados hacia adelante, unas cuantas docenas de desafortunados en el arco de la nave volaron hacia las aguas por el repentino cambio de momento.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio mientras Pron se ponía de pie. Sus viejas piernas lo llevaron de su cuarto hacia el puente de la nave. Ahí encontró a una tripulación en pánico intentando hacer que el barco se moviera. Por la ventana, podía ver a gente lanzando cuerdas hacia el agua, sin duda intentando hacer que algún alma desafortunada pudiera volver a bordo. Entonces miró de nuevo a su tripulación, en específico al timonel.

"¿Golpeamos algo? ¿Escombros del tsunami?"

"No, señor, simplemente nos detuvimos. Los motores están trabajando, pero... solo no nos estamos moviendo. Es como si nos estuvieran agarrando".

"¿Agarrados? ¿Que...?"

Antes de que el capitán pudiera completar su pregunta, ya había sido respondida por los gritos de fuera. Gritos de miedo, gritos de terror absoluto se escuchaban fuera y mientras los ojos de capitán se movían hacia la ventana, vio algo peor que esos familiares gritos.

Vio cosas subir a bordo, envolviendo las barandillas y arrastrándose a cubierta. Eran largos tentáculos muertos que azotaban y se movían alrededor de la nave y se retorcían en la forma más enfermiza, golpeando como látigos, como un un enjambre furioso de Varren que no había comido en días.

Mientras se movían por el aire, el capitán podía distinguir que los tentáculos estaban cubiertos en una delgada capa de piel elástica, pero esta piel se veía como si las restringiera, como si estuviera demasiado apretada. Justo debajo de la piel traslúcida habían muchos extraños componentes mecánicos extraños que estaban perfectamente unidos a la carne y el hueso. De su masa carnuda se emitían extrañas luces en secuencia, viajando de arriba abajo en los tentáculos mientras estos continuaban golpeando la nave.

Ocasionalmente agarraban a la gente por las extremidades y la arrastraban a las oscuras aguas debajo de ellas, presuntamente al estómago de lo que sea que fuera esta abominación de la naturaleza.

El capitán escuchó los gritos de dolor y terror de los Batarianos desvalidos, Batarianos que corrían y luchaban en vano mientras eran tomados y mutilados y devorados por alguna cosa acuática que no podían ver y antes de que pudiera procesar por completo lo que estaba viendo, más tentáculos salieron de las aguas alrededor de la nave. Un par de tentáculos particularmente grandes, de cientos de metros de largo, se habían alzado en lo alto de los cielos.

Eran tan enormes que el sol había sido bloqueado por un momento. Solo por un segundo, el capitán no podía ver más que las siluetas de tentáculos moverse en la breve oscuridad, antes de que los que estaban en lo alto azotaran violentamente el barco. Desgarraron con facilidad los resistentes metales y partieron la nave a la mitad.

Mientras el barco se hundía, otra calamidad apareció de las profundidades. Era un remolino que se formaba rápidamente y de una profundidad de más de treinta metros y al fondo del mismo unas fauces de dientes serrados que rotaban, pulsaban y rugían en una tonada extrañamente mecánica.

Viendo al abismo negro, Pron podía escuchar a su timonel gritar en vano por la radio.

"¡Las comunicaciones están caídas! ¡No podemos llamar a nadie!" gritó sus últimas palabras.

Mientras la nave se hundía los supervivientes del tsunami a bordo del Dehko eran devorados por unas fauces cavernosas, hechas de carne y metal. La nave misma estaba siendo despedazada una y otra y otra vez, hasta que los escombros fueran indistinguibles de cualquier otro pedazo de chatarra que podría ser fácilmente explicado por el tsunami.

Satisfecha, la gran bestia oceánica se hundió en las profundidades, buscando otra nave más. El Dehko no era la primera embarcación en ser tomada y no sería la última por mucho.

* * *

En lo profundo del mar, alrededor de las ventilas hidrotérmicas debajo de Khar'shan, Blacklight crecía. La una vez minúscula cantidad de bacterias se había desarrollado en enormes colonias de apéndices similares a tubos de carne pulsante con largos tentáculos huecos en forma de cuernos. Estos tubos de carne que pendían de la masa habían sido diseñados con muchas cavidades y órganos llenos de colonias enteras de bacterias quimiosintéticas. Se adquiría biomasa lo bastante rápido para que los gusanos separaran pequeños trozos de sí mismos para usarlos para desarrollar otras formas de vida.

Continuaron su búsqueda mientras las pequeñas semillas de Blacklight crecían e infectaban la vida oceánica para convertirla en más biomasa que pudiera usarse para acelerar sus investigaciones.

Un Pez Mercurio nadó en lo profundo del lecho oceánico, donde más fragmentos de asteroides estaban dispersos. Era igual de poroso que las otras piezas, sin embargo había algo extraño en este fragmento. Largos tentáculos, del grosor de un cabello humano nadaban en las aguas para poder envolver y aferrarse a la roca. Escondidos en lo profundo de los poros de la roca, habían trazos de fluido, fluido correspondiente con anticongelante, un enfriador muy específico que se veía normalmente solo en naves estelares.

El Pez Mercurio movió la cabeza para llevar la oca más cerca a su boca, la cual cambió y se moldeó mientras se tragaba el objeto. Dentro de su boca, miles de millones de tentáculos llenos de órganos sensoriales examinaron la piedra. El enfriador fue procesado y analizado. No era un fluido particularmente eficiente y estaba hecho para ser barato. Era demasiado burdo para ser usado por una nave militar o comercial. Era de una marca renombrada por su bajo costo y favorecida por los piratas.

Mientras las células se movían más y más profundo en la roca, encontraron algo más. Dentro del enfriador había un poco de sangre y era radioactiva en un nivel que no era natural.

El Pez Mercurio escupió la roca.

Hasta ahora, a pesar de que era el área donde había impactado el meteoro, había demasiado poca roca para cuadrar con el nivel de devastación que causó. Sin embargo pronto fue teorizado qué es lo que había impactado en el mar.

El enfriador vino de una nave estelar, en específico la nave de Jona Sederis.

La sangre era demasiado radioactiva para ser de cualquier especie que Blacklight hubiera encontrado jamás. Excepto por una.

Los Hijos de Saleon.

Blacklight llevó su producción de biomasa a niveles jamás vistos mientras reunían energía y dividían células tan rápido como la biología se los permitía.

Campos de biomasa alrededor de las ventilas hidrotérmicas de los profundos mares completaron el Pulmón Extractor mientras miles de millones de bacterias fotosintéticas subían a la superficie para bañarse en la luz del sol Batariano, Harsa.

Si los Hijos de Saleon sobrevivieron y si estaban en este planeta, entonces Blacklight necesitaría toda la biomasa que pudiera conseguir.

Cuando llegaron a esta conclusión, una nueva pregunta surgió.

¿Por qué Blacklight no era capaz de encontrar la nave de Eclipse?

* * *

En la galaxia, ninguna civilización existe en el vacío y todas están conectadas a la misma fuente. La Extranet. A pesar de ser vigilada por sus líderes, Khar'shan no era diferente. Pronto, se filtraron grabaciones, Testimonios de primera mano del daño fueron subidas a la red.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que la galaxia entera supiera lo que había acontecido en Khar'shan.

* * *

 **CÓDICE: Formas de vida.**

 **Peces Mercurio:** Los Peces Mercurio son las bioformas de Blacklight diseñadas específicamente para tener velocidad en un entorno submarino. Superficialmente se asemejan a una aguja alargada. Poseen un hocico parecido a una lanza y cuerpos diseñados para darles una forma altamente hidrodinámica para reducir el arrastre provocado por moverse a gran velocidad. Poderosos músculos en sus costados le permite a la criatura moverse a velocidades de 200-250 kilómetros por hora, aunque pueden alcanzar picos de 290-320 kilómetros por hora cuando se mueven por aguas relativamente calmadas en línea recta.

Sus aletas son increíblemente afiladas, permitiéndoles cortar a través del agua con facilidad. En adición a sus aletas, estas poseen músculos y la forma necesaria para permitirles propulsarse como jets, similar a como lo hacen varias especies de cefalópodos.

* * *

 **NA:** Acerca de Vendetta no estando activo desde hace mucho. Me imagino que tenía que haber una razón para que las Asari no supieran sobre los Segadores a pesar de haber tenido acceso a un Faro por quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Mi suposición es que nunca despertaron a Vendetta. Así que tuve que inventar una razón para que fuera el caso y ya que el Faro mencionó que 'pensaba' que Shepard era Protheano (o como dijo Javik si estaba en la misión, podría haber sido el Protheano justo al lado de Shepard), entonces quizás solo aquellos tocados por los Vorlons... eh digo... Protheanos podrían activar a la IV.

Pienso que tiene sentido de cualquier forma. Mejor que las Asari activando a Vendetta y pensando que una IV no pensante les mintiera acerca de las flotas de Mecha-Cthulhu.

A partir de ahí solo era cuestión de que alguien 'tocado' por los Protheanos estuviera ahí para activarla. Ayuda el hecho de que Bioware nunca diera una razón concreta para la existencia de las Ardat-Yakshi.


	55. La Madre Cascarón

**C** apítulo 55: La Madre Cascarón

Mordin se encontraba sentado mientras veía las noticias que mostraban la devastación que había descendido sobre los Batarianos. Le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca mientras veía al joven Krogan llamado Grunt sentado frente a él, quien se limitaba a meramente permanecer sentado y mirar al suelo, al parecer sin razón alguna.

Entonces Mordin miró mientras una hembra Turiana, a la que Mordin siempre veía con una curiosa cola y una extraña cantidad de dedos caminar de una masa carnuda que crecía de la pared detrás del Krogan.

La Turiana vio a la pantalla de igual forma antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a Mordin.

"Hemos compilado todo lo que podíamos sobre los Hijos de Saleon. Los Geth están trabajando en algunos datos para dártelos. Si no te logramos meter en la Estación Gorath, entonces esta idea podría irse al diablo" dijo la Turiana.

Mordin solo entendía parcialmente. El tono era peculiar, extraño considerando el incidente que se veía en pantalla.

"¿Qué sucedió en Khar'Shan?"

"Estamos investigando. Aun no tenemos nada realmente, pero los Hijos de Saleon podrían estar involucrados. Si es así, es altamente probable que los Segadores llegaran a ellos antes que nosotros".

Mordin soltó un quejido mientras veía de vuelta al Krogan, que parecía fenomenalmente aburrido con los eventos.

Mordin cerró los ojos e inspiró con profundidad.

Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Liara bajó su Omni-Herramienta mientras veía la grabación que Morinth y Samara observaban. Se había estado reproduciendo desde que abordaron la nave. El video ya se estaba volviendo un fenómeno viral. Edificios colapsando, gente ahogándose y ardiendo y quién sabe qué más.

Morinth se sentaba en calma, aunque estaba peculiarmente callada, y Samara se encontraba prácticamente en el mismo bote. Sin embargo, su capitana residente estaba ligeramente más afectada.

"¿Cómo demonios sucedió la colisión de un asteroide, especialmente uno así de grande"

La capitana Wasea era una miembro de Eclipse, quien al parecer trabajaba a menudo con Morinth.

Morinth se encogió de hombros.

"Apesta a sabotaje, es eso o alguien la jodió a lo grande" dijo Morinth.

La capitana asintió ligeramente antes de tomar una tableta situada sobre una pequeña caja.

"No puedo ir directo a Omega, tengo algunas paradas. Sugiero que te pongas cómoda, Morinth, vas a estar aquí un buen rato".

Morinth asintió antes de despedirse de Wasea, sus ojos aun pegados en la pantalla que actualizaban constantemente el daño siendo hecho a Khar'Shan.

* * *

Selin Na'kyr vio su Omni-Herramienta. Su Se encontraba rodeado por cientos de individuos, libres y esclavos por igual, quienes trabajaban a toda marcha a su alrededor. A lo lejos, en la distancia, veía mientras cientos de Batarianos se movían y excavaban en los escombros.

Habían sido días desde las charlas del Consejo Batariano. La mayoría de Consejeros se preparaban para la guerra, aunque Selin, junto con un puñado de otros Consejeros, se prestaron de voluntarios para los esfuerzos de salvamento. Sin embargo, Selin sabía que no estaba hecho para el trabajo sucio de buscar en los escombros, aunque era más que capaz de manejar la logística en los esfuerzos de ayuda.

Mientras trabajaba, encontró que era difícil mirar al horizonte, donde una vez se habían encontrados altos edificios y rascacielos. Cada pequeña mirada era como una puñalada en el corazón y hacía sus mejores esfuerzos para desviar los ojos y enfocarse en documentar y enviar escuadrones de voluntarios y trabajadores civiles.

Estaba concentrado en su par, el Consejero Dakira Brorcomon, quien trabajaba igual que el propio Selin, solo que su reacción era mucho más notable. Había una mirada muerte en su rostro mientras trabajaba, como un hombre roto. Selin notó que Dakira se apretaba las manos de vez en cuando. Se habían tornado de un color oscuro y tenía la carne viva. Selin frunció el ceño un momento mientras volvía la vista al conjunto de sus documentos y archivos, haciendo todo lo que podía para enfocarse en ellos.

No dijo nada, al igual que Dakira. Nadie se encontraba de humor para hablar y habían asuntos de demasiada presión a los cuales atender.

* * *

Ka'hairal Balak se encontraba en la estación Orbital Ojo de Syn'dah, mirando por la ventana hacia el planeta. Se veía igual que siempre desde tan arriba, pero sabía cómo era las cosas en realidad.

Miró por unos segundos más, antes de volver la mirada hacia las naves amasadas. Nunca antes se había dado una reunión como esta. Muchas naves que Balak reconocía como las naves 'pirata' quienes llevaban a cabo muchas adquisiciones de esclavos. Naves que nunca habían estado en el sistema solar donde residía la cuna Batariana. Cientos si no es que miles de flotas se preparaban y, en la distancia, muchos cientos de fábricas orbitales construían más.

Entonces Balak escuchó las puertas abrirse y una cara familiar entró a la habitación. Era el hombre que lo había convocado aquí.

Jath'Amon era alto para ser Batariano, así como un poco obeso, pero Balak conocía muy bien a su viejo amigo. Jath'Amon amaba a su gente, más que nadie que conociera Balak e incluso si el hombre nunca había sostenido un arma, Balak sabía que podía confiar en él más que en nadie.

"Es bueno verte, viejo amigo, especialmente en estos tiempos turbulentos" dijo Jath'Amon.

Balak asintió mientras veía a Jath'Amon caminar lentamente hacia su asiento donde dio un gruñido mientras tomaba asiento.

"Eres demasiado viejo para la política" dijo Balak mientras tomaba su asiento al frente de Amon.

"No es tiempo para hacer bromas".

"Siempre he considerado que la tragedia es el momento oportuno para ser honesto. La risa y las cosas buenas serán raras en los días venideros... escuché de la decisión del Consejo, iremos a la guerra contra la Ciudadela" dijo Balak.

No era una pregunta, era la declaración de un hecho. Jath'Amon asintió.

"Lo haremos y he nominado tu nombre para una promoción. Si todo va bien, liderarás a las flotas como un almirante".

"Estaría honrado".

"Como deberías" dijo Jath'Amon jovialmente mientras reía ligeramente, antes de que su rostro adquiriera una expresión severa.

"Sé que son tiempos turbulentos, pero tengo otra razón por la que pedí que vinieras".

"Me lo imaginaba, claro que no esperaba la promoción, pero pensaría que eso podría ser cubierto en el mensaje que me enviaste y que no necesitaría estar presente".

"Sí, dicha sea la verdad, la moral está baja. Te has forjado un nombre a través de los años. Sé que no es algo que quieras, Balak, pero esperaba que tu presencia sirviera como una ayuda a la mejora de la moral de los hombres".

"Hay otros lugares donde mi tiempo sería mejor utilizado. Aunque..." dijo Balak mientras su mirada se volvía hacia la ventana. Sus ojos fijándose en Khar'Shan. "Creo que me puedo quedar, probablemente pueda poner a algunos de tus hombres en forma".

Jath'Amon suspiró mientras se hundía en su asiento. Tenía cerrados los ojos mientras alzó una mano regordeta para restregarse los cansados ojos.

Por un momento, Balak vio a su amigo más viejo que nunca. No dijo nada mientras Jath'Amon se recuperaba.

"La guerra vendrá. No hoy y quizás no mañana, pero vendrá. Y será rápida.

Golpearemos sin advertencia, justo como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros".

Balak asintió. La verdad es que no estaba seguro si era algo que hubiera hecho el Consejo de la Ciudadela, pero no podía pensar en nadie más con la capacidad para hacer algo como esto.

"Es lo justo" dijo Balak.

Jath'Amon miró a Balak.

"Tu tono te traiciona, Balak. Habla libremente, estás entre amigos".

Balak desvió la mirada de los ojos de Amon, mientras pensaba con mucho cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

"Esta tragedia... la guerra solo la haría peor. Este debería ser un tiempo para guardar luto".

"Quizás..." concordó Amon. "Personalmente, sin embargo, creo que nos han dado un golpe como ningún otro. No podemos dejarlo pasar. Esta tragedia encenderá nuestro fuego. Un soldado le dispara a un enemigo cuando se le ordena, pero cuando de verdad lo odia, peleará con más fuerza. Mucho más duro que como lo haría de otra forma. Sin corazón como algunos dirían, pero esta tragedia es una fuente de odio tan buena como cualquier otra. La Ciudadela no son una bola de debiluchos y necesitamos que nuestros hombres combatan con todas sus fuerzas".

"No digo que no deberíamos vengarnos, solo siento que puede ser demasiado pronto. He combatido muchas veces, Amon, y la ira y el odio pueden ser una espada de doble filo. Los hombres podrán pelear más duro, pero un hombre con una cabeza clara peleará con más inteligencia. Preferiría un soldado con una cabeza clara a uno con locura cualquier día de la semana".

Amon hizo un sonido mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Veo tu punto , viejo amigo, pero el Alto Consejo ha hablado. Haremos lo que hemos hecho toda nuestra historia y obedeceremos su decreto, nos guste o no".

Balak !br0ken! Sus ojos cayeron una vez más mientras se levantaba con cuidado de su silla. Balak también se puso de pie y Amon lo vio con curiosidad.

"Creo que vigilaré el progreso y hablaré con los capitanes. Si seré almirante, me gustaría conocer a los hombres lo mejor que puedo para trabajar con ellos de la mejor de las formas".

"Siéntete libre de hacerlo, viejo amigo. Si necesitas hablar, me encontraré aquí. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero puedo posponerlo para hablar una vez más si es que lo necesitamos".

Balak asintió mientras dejaba la habitación. Jath'Amon miró por la ventana, su mente inundada con recuerdos y nostalgia.

No sabía que la guerra vendría mucho antes de lo que esperaba, pero no sería contra la Ciudadela.

* * *

El Pulmón Extractor se inflaba y desinflaba mientras dispersaba la energía de las ventilas hidrotérmicas a través de una serie de largas venas y sacos a través de sus siempre crecientes órganos. Cardúmenes de Peces Mercurio de varios tamaños se separaban de él periódicamente para nadar en otra dirección con el fin de encontrar a los Hijos de Saleon y lo que lo que fuera que pasó con ellos. Fue durante ese momento que los peces comenzaron a explorar las fosas más profundas de Khar'Shan. Un pequeño cardumen de Peces Mercurio nadó más y más y más profundo, lo más profundo que el planeta tenía que ofrecer.

Parches bioluminiscentes a lo largo de los costados de los Peces Mercurio se activaron mientras sus ojos se alargaron y adaptaron a la baja luminosidad; algas marinas naranjas flotaban en estas profundidades y estos extraños y etéreos crustáceos se arrastraban por el lecho marino. Los peces exploraron el extraño entorno. Esta profunda fosa estaba más cerca a donde había caído el meteorito y si la nave perdida de Eclipse se encontraba dentro del meteoro, entonces sería llevada aquí por las corrientes.

Los pensamientos de la Mente Colmena se tornaron mórbidos mientras imaginaban todo el daño que los Hijos de Saleon llevarían a los Batarianos. Era bastante malo que el meteorito destruyera las ciudades costeras de Khar'Shan.

Se imaginaban que los Batarianos aun vivos serían fusionados y retorcidos en una carne, una bestia parasítica de interminable hambre, similar a lo que el propio Saleon había sufrido cuando Blacklight encontró a sus Hijos por primera vez. Ya no existían, pues habían quemado los laboratorios de Saleon y fueron lanzados a una estrella. Pero ahora, habían pasado semanas desde entonces y no se podía saber que se habría vuelto esta cepa de los Hijos de Saleon desde que les perdieron el rastro. Sin mencionar que todo apuntaba a que las marionetas de los Segadores los habían encontrado primero.

Blacklight asumía que los Segadores odiarían a los Hijos de Saleon tanto como habían odiado a Blacklight y se imaginaban que era posible que los destruyeran y solo los lanzaran en una dirección cualquiera y por casualidad golpearan Khar'Shan.

Pero Blacklight lo dudaba.

' **Los Hijos harían una excelente arma en nuestra contra'** pensó la Thoriana.

' _ **¿Los Segadores no odiarían la idea de utilizarlos? Esto está mal, su odio es absoluto, las canciones y ecos en los recuerdos de Nazara lo revelan. Deberían odiar a los Hijos de Saleon tanto como nos odian a nosotros'**_ pensó la Reina.

' _Técnicamente los Hijos no somos nosotros. Más bien son nuestros bastardos. El Mordred de nuestro Rey Arturo. Los Segadores estarían haciendo lo que Morgana la Fay y van a criarlos para odiarlos tanto como ellos lo hacen. Solo tendrían que llegar a la conclusión de que los Hijos son lo suficientemente distintos para no ser su antítesis. Si hacen eso, entonces podrían pensar que los Hijos de Saleon pueden ser una herramienta muy útil en nuestra contra'._

 **Puedo imaginar que lleguen a tal conclusión. Sin duda, de haberlo hecho, primero asegurarían que los Hijos estén encadenados a su voluntad, de forma similar a como lo hicieron con los Rachni'.**

' _ **Es un terrible pensamiento. Aun cargamos las cicatrices de la amarga nota amarilla. Casi sentimos pena por los Hijos. Casi.'**_

'Sea como sea, es mejor que asumamos que los Hijos siguen vivos'.

El cardumen de Peces Mercurio se dispersó, explorando el área con tanta minuciosidad como les era posible. Fue durante esa exploración que vieron algo a la distancia, en lo alto de la fosa. Una sombra que pasaba, a muchos, muchos kilómetros de distancia, aunque podían verla con bastante claridad. Tentáculos de kilómetros de largo iban detrás de ella, aunque el cuerpo, si así podía llamársele, era mucho más pequeño. Por los estimados de Blacklight, el cuerpo de esta cosa medía 400 metros de largo. Estaba demasiado lejos para verlo con más claridad, pero su silueta no empataba con ninguna de la vida marina nativa de Khar'Shan.

Los Peces Mercurio comenzaron a nadar, moviéndose tan rápido como les era posible. La sombra crecía y crecía y crecía mientras se acercaban a ella, volviéndose más y más grande. A cada momento se volvía claro que se movía y se movía muy rápido para su tamaño, aunque ni de cerca tan rápido como los peces Mercurio y pronto estos llegarían hasta la cosa, fuera lo que fuera.

Mientras se acercaban, Blacklight notó que sus partes parecían brillar con luz azul, que se extendía en brillantes rayos que se movían por todo su cuerpo como si escaneara sus alrededores, pero algo no cuadraba, no brillaba como lo hacían los organismos bioluminiscentes, y los emplazamientos de la luz eran muy familiares. Podían notar algunos de sus rasgos de la distancia. Lo que fuera, tenía una forma extraña. Mientras se acercaban, se hacía cada vez más claro que algo andaba mal.

El tamaño...

Las luces...

La forma...

Era una nave estelar. La nave de Jona Sederis para ser precisos. La forma era inconfundible.

Ya no había ninguna duda: estos eran los Hijos de Saleon y de alguna forma habían integrado la nave estelar en su biología. La unieron y fusionaron como lo habían hecho con el reactor de los laboratorios de Saleon.

Los motores aun funcionaban y los Peces Mercurio podían ver que el exhaustivo de la nave aun era usado para darle propulsión bajo el agua. Cómo podían hacer esto sin que la nave fuera dañada por el agua marina era algo desconocido, pero ahí estaba, clara como el día. Mientras esta información se hacía clara para Blacklight, algo cambió. Una de las luces que escaneaban los alrededores de la bestia había pasado por encima de los Peces Mercurio por poco más que un instante, antes de congelarse y casi parecía, enfocarse en los Peces Mercurio. Por un momento, nada sucedió y entonces los Hijos de Saleon gritaron.

Era casi como las canciones de las ballenas, pero no era un sonido majestuoso, no había belleza o música, solo un fuerte grito de cacofonía lleno de ira y odio que desgarraba las aguas. Los sensibles órganos de los Peces mercurio fueron sobrecargados de información por el sonido durante unos momentos y se desorientaron, justo antes de que la sombra nadara a velocidades mucho mayores de las que los Peces Mercurio eran capaces. Los motores de la nave estelar se habían encendido y la criatura desapareció en la distancia, volviéndose con rapidez un punto negro antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos para siquiera verla.

Era claro que de alguna forma los Hijos habían visto a los Peces Mercurio y se dio cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo, pero ¿Cómo podían haber determinado que eran parte de Blacklight?

Blacklight calculó la velocidad y trayectoria que había tomado la nave y era claro hacia dónde se dirigía.

De inmediato, la actividad en todo Khar'Shan terminó y la biomasa en todo el lecho marino comenzó a cambiar de forma y a seguir a la bestia. Era claro lo que debía hacer y debían actuar con rapidez.

No era tanta biomasa como les gustaría, pero tendría que bastar.

Y así, las quinientas mil toneladas de biomasa comenzaron a moverse hacia la costa y Blacklight comenzó a ensamblarse.

No estaban seguros de que fueran lo bastante rápidos.

* * *

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡FORMA DE VIDA DE BLACKLIGHT DETECTADA EN KHAR'SHAN!**

 **PROYECTO FUNDICIÓN: ACTIVO.**

 **ACTIVAR PROTOCOLO: BL-404.**

* * *

Dakira y Selin miraban a varios archivos, la mayoría de búsquedas grupales se encontraban con más y más muerte. Pocos supervivientes fueron encontrados y aquellos encontrados más a menudo que no se encontraban en condiciones críticas. Los números solo se incrementaban más y más mientras las búsquedas proseguían.

"Para mañana si aun hay supervivientes atrapados bajo los escombros, morirán por deshidratación" dijo Selin.

Dakira suspiró mientras se sobaba subconscientemente la palma de la mano.

"Necesitamos más hombres. El progreso es demasiado lento para mi gusto".

"Puede que consiga algo más de gente para ayudar en las búsquedas, pero no a tiempo para hacer ningún bien" dijo Selin.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio una vez más mientras continuaban con su trabajo. Sin embargo, algo comenzó a suceder.

Comenzó cuando los ojos de Dakira se dirigieron a la Ciudad. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el océano brillaba de color rojo y naranja bajo su luz, pero a la distancia, vieron algo. Solo por un momento una forma oscura emergió del agua antes de volverse a ocultar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el punto en el que... fuera lo que fuera, había ocupado.

Fue durante un momento, tan rápido que Dakira casi estaría convencido de que lo había imaginado. Entonces lo vio de nuevo. Igual que antes, rompió la superficie del agua antes de volverse a !br0ken!

Selin miró hacia arriba mientras Dakira comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Selin, pero Dakira se limitó a mirar.

La mirada de Selin fue brevemente a la ciudad y peleó para ignorar la puñalada en el corazón que la vista le propinaba, antes de lograr dirigir su atención hacia el mar.

A primera vista, Selin no vio nada y estaba a punto de volverle a hablar a Dakira, cuando vio lo que Dakira había estado mirando.

Estaba lejos, pero para que pudieran velo a la distancia significaba que debía ser enorme. Los ojos de Selin se achicaron mientras la cosa rompía la superficie del agua por última vez.

Se volvió a sumergir y aunque esperaron, no volvió a la superficie.

¿Lo viste?" preguntó Dakira.

"Sí, pero ¿Qué es?"

"Lo que sea, es grande".

Se enfocaron en el agua de nuevo y notaron que no eran los únicos en haberlo visto. Una multitud considerable miraban hacia el horizonte, donde la cosa se había sumergido.

Algunos de los hombres volvieron a su trabajo mientras el sol finalmente se deslizaba más allá del horizonte, hundiendo el mundo en oscuridad. Se encendieron luces que habían sido colocadas para iluminar y algunas de ellas se movieron para iluminar el mar.

Selin estaba a punto de decir que necesitaban volver a trabajar, cuando vio que Dakira daba un paso hacia atrás. Selin sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras seguía con la mirada al punto que observaba Dakira.

En la luz artificial, habían formas que venían del océano, Pequeñas sombras en forma de alfiler emergieron del océano mismo.

"Los muertos... son... ¡son los muertos!" gritó Dakira mientras veía hacia afuera.

Docenas...

Cientos...

Miles...

Millones...

Era difícil decir cuántos era, pero ahí estaban.

Selin solo podía parpadear cuando los gritos comenzaron. Uno de los buscadores, un pequeño grupo que corría por las calles, se movía tan rápido como sus piernas eran capaces de llevarlos mientras gritaban y gritaban y gritaban y gritaban.

Más se unieron a la estampida creciente mientras la mente de Selin se despejaba y salía corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Cálmense! ¡Todos! ¡Mantengan la calma!" gritó Selin en vano mientras las multitudes corrían, muchos gritando para que todos corrieran. Entonces, Selin se congeló.

Cadáveres temblorosos, cadáveres Batarianos cubiertos en dolorosas partes cibernéticas corrían hacia él. Rugían como bestias mientras despedazaban todo a su paso en las calles.

Selin miró mientras algunos se detenían sobre los cadáveres de las víctimas del tsunami y comenzaron a devorarlas. Selin no permaneció quieto sino que se dio la vuelta y se unió a la multitud que corría tan rápido como podía mientras los muertos deformados y tecnorgánicos los invadían.

La horda de caníbales rugió y gritó mientras escalaba las paredes, arrastrándose y saltando como arañas para atrapar a su presa.

Las criaturas se movían sorteando todo obstáculo, deteniéndose solo para alimentarse de los muertos, causando que costras metálicas parecieran crecer por toda su piel. Las costras de metal se comportaban casi como armadura como pronto descubrieron aquellos lo bastante bravos para pelear con ellos, antes de ser prontamente devorados.

Dispersos entre los Batarianos cibernéticos, altos Turianos con prótesis marchaban, disparando a todo lo que hubiera a su vista. Los cíborg Turianos se movían menos como bestias caníbales y más como soldados.

Altas y demacradas Asari no-muertas quien aun llevaban los collares de esclavos se movían y brincaban con ayuda de Bióticos. Sus largas y desencajadas mandíbulas eran forzadas a permanecer abiertas mientras un lamento terrible emanaba de las gargantas de las bestias como si fueran Banshees.

Dakira se unió a la estampida, corriendo mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, incluso cuando cada paso que daba se volvía una tortura por sus cansadas piernas, pero no tropezó y no cayó. Solo corrió de la pesadilla que había salido del mar.

* * *

Cardúmenes de Peces Mercurio colisionaron y se unieron mientras hacían una fila hacia la costa. Más biomasa venía en camino, pero tomaría tiempo para que llegara. La cantidad de biomasa que estaba disponible para Blacklight era insuficiente para lo que necesitaban hacer, pero tendría que ser suficiente por el momento.

La bola del tamaño de una ballena nadó con rapidez mientras comenzaba a tomar forma. Estaría superada en número contra lo que iba a combatir. Era tres veces más grande que el colectivo de la biomasa de Khar'Shan, y diez veces el tamaño de la ballena, pero Blacklight se las arreglaría. Continuaron haciendo todo lo que podían para poner sus células a toda marcha para causar que se dividieran de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Era un proceso lento, pero tendría que bastarles.

La carne se retorció y tomó forma. Ya no era el tiempo para el sigilo y el subterfugio. Si los Batarianos los veían, que así fuera. Blacklight no pondría su discreción por encima de las vidas de la gente aquí.

La ballena lentamente tomó la forma estándar de una Bionave mientras se alargaba y le crecía una sofisticada red Biótica. Más y más Peces Mercurio saltaron desde el mar, tomando la forma apropiada para unirse con la Bionave que aceleraba. Pronto los ojos altamente sofisticados de Blacklight vieron la costa. Miraron la sombra de los Hijos de Saleon bajo las olas, pero en lo que de verdad se enfocaron era en los gritos que eran apenas audibles y provenían de la ciudad.

Los Cascarones estaban inundando la ciudad por miles. Las cosas cambiaron y con la pequeña cantidad de biomasa disponible, solo tenían lo suficiente para hacer una cosa y decidieron atracar en las costas.

La Bionave pasó justo por encima de la sombra de los Hijos de Saleon y de inmediato se dividieron en trozos de biomasa más y más pequeños que comenzaron a tomar forma. Evolucionados planearon hacia las calles mientras unos pocos Infectados aterrizaron en los edificios.

Golpeadores aterrizaron en los restos de los edificios y comenzaron a saltar y morder, a despedazar y desgarrar a cualquier Cascarón al que pudieran ponerle los dientes encima. Sus gruesos caparazones con espinas golpearon a la horda como mazas vivientes gigantes y una manada de Cazadores con forma felina corrieron entre las hordas de Cascarones hacia las Banshee que aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez, embistiéndolas y desgarrando sus gargantas con un par de colmillos similares a los de un dientes de sable. La sangre y tripas de los Cascarones se derramó en todas direcciones y, como era de esperarse, grandes cantidades de Bloodtox se liberaron de las heridas de los Cascarones, pero las adaptaciones en los Cazadores permitieron que el cóctel de proteínas tóxicas, junto con la sangre y tripas que habían tragado, fuera filtrado con facilidad a través de las agallas que crecían en el cuello de los Cazadores y que purgaban la sangre llena de Bloodtox antes de que causara demasiado daño.

Finalmente cientos de Evolucionados con armadura se unieron a la batalla, algunos cortando con cuchillas, otros lanzando relámpagos dirigidos como si fueran el mismo Zeus.

Los Cascarones atacaron. Los caníbales Batarianos usaron rifles que se habían incorporado en sus brazos para disparar rayos de partículas esmeralda a cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino.

Los Evolucionados continuaron peleando mientras algo se alzaba del mar y se arrastraba por la costa. Para este punto, el ejército Batariano había llegado, solo para ver cómo una bestia del tamaño de edificios se arrastraba por las costas. Su cuerpo era de más de trescientos metros de longitud y poco más de ciento veinte de ancho, pero los tentáculos que se movían detrás de la bestia eran de un kilómetro de longitud y la mayoría de la bestia aun se encontraba sumergida. En la oscuridad de la noche, uno apenas y podía ver cómo los tentáculos azotaban los vehículos aéreos que se encontraba cerca, cada uno de los cuales cambió su dirección para evitar los enormes tentáculos, rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

Entonces la cosa comenzó a disparar. De debajo de la bestia, cientos de rayos de partículas de alta precisión comenzaron a disparar hacia los vehículos aéreos. Extrañas luces en la bestia se encendieron mientras esta atacaba, como las olas que una vez diezmaron la ciudad, la cosa despedazó los restos de los viejos rascacielos y destruyó nave, tras nave, tras nave. Pronto la ciudad ahogada se cubrió en fuego que iluminaba la abominación cibernética.

Los Evolucionados continuaron la pelea con los Cascarones mientras la cosa se arrastraba hacia ellos.

Era una abominación cibernética y mecánica, un motor eterno de metal y carne, cubierto en tumores. Su cabeza, la verdadera cabeza que era una enorme flor con docenas de pétalos que rodeaban su boca con aspecto de lamprea. Era una profunda garganta, parecida a un túnel carnívoro cuyo interior estaba cubierto en toda su circunferencia con dientes, demasiados dientes puntiagudos que cubrían toda la cavidad oral, cada uno retráctil que se hundía en la carne antes de volver a salir, como si fueran martillos neumáticos serrados.

Los dientes externos estaban rodeados de una hilera de ojos cibernéticos, con rostros entre ellos. Los rostros tenían rasgos de Salarianos y Asari, cuyos rostros deformes estaban congelados perpetuamente en un grito de terror. Las fauces de los rostros exhibían largas lenguas biomecánicas, cada una terminando en una enorme Omni-Hoja. Los pétalos mismos estaban atestados de dispositivos electrónicos que se podían ver debajo de su piel traslúcida.

El tallo de la flor era delgado para el tamaño de la criatura y a través de su superficie estaba lo que parecía ser hilera tras hilera de costillas flexibles que corrían a través de toda su longitud, visibles a través de la capa epidérmica demacrada de la monstruosidad. Muchos implantes cibernéticos podían verse justo entre las costillas justo antes de que el largo y serpentino cuello llegara a su fin y se uniera con el cuerpo de la bestia.

La nave estelar de Eclipse que una vez era la morada de la bestia había sido modificada para actuar como una especie de armadura, completa con un pequeño cañón espinal montado, el cual había sido unido a la fuerza con la abominación, usando los restos de varios Cascarones. Estos Cascarones parecían servir menos como piel y más como un adhesivo para mantener la nave intacta mientras que la propia biología de los Hijos de Saleon comenzaba a unirse, rápido pero seguro, de forma casi perfecta con la propia nave. Era imposible decir dónde terminaba la carne y comenzaba la nave.

La parte trasera de la bestia tenía cientos y cientos de espinas, cada una de ellas tenía Cascarones o cadáveres en proceso de ser transformados.

Las cabezas y torsos superiores de varias especies que habían sido convertidas en Cascarones pendían de la bestia, estaban retorcidas en dolorosas posiciones o sus brazos fueron usados como una versión cruda, pero funcional de cañones de partículas. Habían un número incontable de esos cañones que formaban hileras debajo de la bestia, parecido a los cientos de pies de un !br0ken!

Y estaban sus brazos primarios, cubiertos en las caras congeladas en dolor de todo lo que había caído presa de esta abominación mecánica. Cada uno terminaba en enormes garras que, al igual que las lenguas de la boca, tenían en sus puntas enormes Omni-Hojas.

La bestia se arrastraba por la tierra con sus brazos, arrastrando detrás de ella sus kilométricos tentáculos que azotaban todo con salvaje abandono. Destruían los restos de los edificios con facilidad, enviando enormes nubes de polvo y escombros al aire.

Quizás lo más perturbador de la abominación era la nada natural simetría bilateral que poseía. A pesar de sus muchas deformidades grotescas, todo era perfectamente simétrico. Los tumores de un lado eran espejados por otros idénticos en el otro lado. Las venas y cables visibles debajo de su piel estaban posicionados en exactamente la misma posición en el otro lado.

La carne y partes robóticas se seguían uniendo mientras la abominación devoraba todo a su paso, tragando todo, llevándoselo a la boca para ser procesado en su estómago el cual brillaba con un azul brillante, que cuando se abría su boca, rayos de luz iluminaban el área a su alrededor. Edificios enteros eran devorados por sus aplastantes fauces, siendo destrozados y cortados por los dientes pulsantes.

Las luces producidas por varias partes de la criatura se movían, casi como si buscaran algo qué comer.

Entonces, las espinas en la espalda de la bestia se retrajeron, hundiéndose hasta que solo se pudieran ver agujeros en el metal y la carne que cubrían su espalda. Al principio nada más cambió, pero entonces sus cavernosas fauces se abrieron más que nunca, mientras comenzaba a vomitar. Su estómago se movía de forma extraña. Como si cientos de cosas vivientes se movieran dentro de él, antes de comenzar a vomitar.

Cascarones, miles y miles de ellos fueron escupidos de las fauces de la bestia, una andanada de no muertos cibernéticos inundó el suelo debajo de la bestia, cayendo en desorden mientras intentaban corregir su posición. Al momento en el que se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a correr. Olas de Cascarones sin vida corrieron hacia la cosa viviente más cercana en su campo de visión.

La bestia, la Madre de los Cascarones vomitó la última de su descendencia biomecánica, antes de alzar la cabeza y continuar en su incesante vorágine.

Los Infectados y Evolucionados vieron a las olas de Cascarones. Estaban más que superados en número, pero tendrían que hacer lo que pudieran de momento.

Blacklight peleó.

* * *

Jath'Amon miró a las pantallas con terror. Cíborgs de no muertos que se retorcían inundaron las calles y mataron a cualquiera en quien pudieran poner sus manos encima. Cuando mataban, algunos comenzaron a devorar los cadáveres, lo cadáveres de su gente. De la gente que había jurado vigilar y proteger.

Sin embargo eso palidecía en comparación con el gigante. Devoraba edificios enteros, metiéndolos en su boca en donde sus partes eran procesadas y masticadas para volverse más de esas cosas.

Antes de que Amon pudiera ver algo más, Balak entró corriendo a la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede? Estamos en alerta máxima ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es la Ciudadela?"

Balak miró a su viejo amigo tomar un aliento tembloroso , pero no pudo decir nada. Entonces Balak se giró hacia la pantalla. Al principio lo que vio era la inconfundible forma de los Evolucionados de Blacklight y por solo un momento pensó que eran quienes atacaban, hasta que lo vio.

Devoraba codiciosamente un edificio entero en sus fauces cavernosas, masticando y mordiendo sus cimientos. Largos tentáculos que terminaban en cuchillas brillantes que se aferraban a cualquier vehículo aéreo que pasara cerca para dispararle a la criatura y lo devoraban con su hambrienta boca.

Balak miró de vuelta a Amon, quien solo podía observar sin parpadear a las pantallas. Balak se preocupaba por su amigo, pero habían asuntos más apremiantes a los qué atender justo ahora. Mientras avanzaba, Balak activó su Omni-Herramienta, enviando una llamada muy importante.

"Balak ¿Qué sucede?" gritó la voz del otro lado.

"Khar'Shan está bajo ataque, mete a todos en las naves de aterrizaje, mete cada tanque y arma que tengamos para llevar a tierra justo ahora".

Balak envió la llamada, más que satisfecho de que la persona al otro lado comenzaría a reunir a todos.

Habían demasiados factores desconocidos.

¿Qué era esa cosa?

¿Cómo los muertos se levantaban como tecno-zombis?

¿Qué estaba haciendo Blacklight ahí?

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, tenía sus blancos y mientras supiera hacia dónde apuntas sus armas podría hacer algo. Podría deducir cómo responder el resto de preguntas más tarde.

* * *

El mismo Alex se había mostrado en Khar'Shan. Mientras sus cuchillas despedazaban a otro Cascarón, miró como la Madre Cascarón, como muchos en la Colmena habían decidido llamarla. Lo que hubiera sucedido con los Hijos de Saleon los había matado. Ya no existían. Sin embargo, lo que fuera esta cosa, era un instrumento de la voluntad de los Segadores.

Mientras devoraba incluso más vehículos aéreos, Alex suspiró.

De verdad deseaba que la bio9masa se pudiera mover tan rápido como sus mentes podían hacerlo a través de ella. Giró su brazo mientras lo convertía en un puño-martillo capaz de dañar la armadura de los Cascarones Merodeadores. Voló en una dirección semialeatoria mientras un relámpago dirigido que provenía detrás de él voló justo al lado de su cabeza.

No dudó por un instante, sabía lo que venía debido a la Mente Colmena.

Docenas de tentáculos salieron del torso de Alex mientras cargaba, destrozando todo a sus costados mientras lanzaba una jabalina de hueso en el cráneo de una incauta Banshee.

Incluso en números grandes y con bioquímica de Bloodtox, los Cascarones eran fáciles de controlar. Aun eran peligrosos y a este paso Blacklight perdería una cantidad significativa de biomasa disponible en Khar'Shan gracias al Bloodtox de los Cascarones, incluso antes de que pudieran hacer una mella significativa en sus números.

Haciendo cálculos basados en la velocidad de la flota de Bionaves que venían hacia ellos, les tomaría unas horas. Las flotas Geth y Rachni podrían llegar un poco antes, pero no por un margen muy significativo.

Al menos los ejércitos de Khar'Shan estaban disparándole con todo a la Madre Cascarón, en vez de intentar dispararle a Blacklight, pero no sería suficiente. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los Cascarones, y justo ahora, en especial luego de la devastación, los Batarianos estaban demasiado lejos de estar listos para manejar tanto a los Cascarones como a su Madre al mismo tiempo.

Alex convirtió su brazo en una masa de tentáculos delgados como navajas que envolvieron a un Caníbal para despedazarlo.

Afortunadamente los Cascarones eran demasiado estúpidos para hacer algo que no fuera el equivalente táctico a una embestida Zerg, una táctica en la que Blacklight era tan habilidosa que sabían exactamente qué hacer para contrarrestarla.

"Aniquilación" dijo Alex mientras espinas orgánicas salieron del suelo debajo de él, empalando a varios Caníbales más. Las espinas se hundieron en el suelo mientras Alex saltaba por los cielos para aterrizar dentro de un grupo de Cascarones que estaba aterradoramente cerca de un grupo de civiles intentando escapar.

Cuchillas dobles decapitaron a los Cascarones en un solo movimiento antes de lanzarse de vuelta a la batalla.

Fue en ese momento que las naves comenzaron a descender de los cielos.

* * *

Docenas de naves de aterrizaje cayeron mientras cientos de marines Batarianos bien armados comenzaron a disparar a la horda de no muertos. Los Evolucionados quienes estaban combatiendo examinaron la situación mientras los escuadrones tomaban las calles y lograron mantener de forma lo suficientemente eficiente a los civiles fuera de peligro.

Satisfechos de que las víctimas de la tragedia tenían una ayuda suficiente contra los Cascarones, Blacklight comenzó a unirse.

La Madre Cascarón alzó la cabeza, liberando un poderoso alarido mecánico, casi como9 un rugido que desgarraba el aire y quebraba el cristal.

Sus miles de tentáculos más delgados y pequeños que se retorcían en sus fauces cortaron cualquier vehículo aéreo que se acercara a ellos. Las explosiones de alto orden se mostraron en todo su cuerpo, pero las heridas se curaban con rapidez del daño.

Fue en ese momento que un tumor gigante disparó tentáculos venosos a la Madre Cascarón. Mientras que eran demasiado cortos para hacerle algún daño, eran lo suficiente para atraer su atención.

Gusanos como sanguijuelas se arrastraron más y más cerca a la masa creciente que comenzaba a tomar forma. Cierta forma de vida submarina que Blacklight se había encontrado de camino a la ciudad le había permitido conseguir suficiente volumen para poder desafiar a la Madre Cascarón.

La abominación mecánica rugió mientras el trozo deforme de carne comenzaba a convertirse y tomar forma definida. Una cola gruesa, terminando en un aguijón como de escorpión azotó contra el suelo mientras un par de piernas de reptil, casi como las de un dinosaurio, levantaran al resto del tumor. Ocho huesos salieron de la carne que aun tomaba forma y comenzaron a alargarse mientras carne comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor. Cuatro extremidades se convirtieron en poderosos brazos con aterradoras garras. Se alargaron y tomaron la posición en donde los hombros de la criatura deberían estar.

Dos pares de alas se desenvolvieron, membranas de grueso cuero con venas se extendieron entre los huesos que formaban las alas. El par más grande de alas aleteó primero y se alzó, el par más pequeño bajó, lanzando una ráfaga de aire mientras la criatura se alzaba.

Una enorme cabeza draconiana con un par de cuernos enroscados se extendía desde el tórax de la criatura, mientras seis ojos se abrían y parpadeaban al unísono. La cabeza era sostenida por un largo cuello de serpiente; la criatura exhalaba bolas de llamas de sus fauces con colmillos, las cuales se dirigían hacia la Madre Cascarón.

La abominación biomecánica rugió mientras los fuegos que salieron de las fauces del Bio-Dragón se esparcían por su cuerpo, antes de que el mastodonte que era el Dragón de Blacklight la embistiera. Cuatro poderosos brazos tomaron la carne y metal de la Madre Cascarón y la larga cola del dragón se enterró en el chasis de la criatura una y otra vez, casi como si fuera un escorpión.

La Madre Cascarón gritó mientras icor azul y negro se derramaba desde la nueva herida. Tentáculos semimecánicos tomaron acción, atacando a la cola, mientras otro conjunto mucho más largo intentaba envolver los brazos del Dragón.

Sintiendo esto, el Dragón enterró sus pies en el suelo mientras intentaba alzar a la Madre Cascarón con sus cuatro brazos, a pesar de ser de un tamaño menor. Los densos músculos en los brazos se desgarraron y sus huesos mejorados con carbono se fracturaron antes de que el Dragón lograra azotar a la Madre Dragón de vuelta en el suelo.

Entonces las alas comenzaron a batir de nuevo, liberando a la Madre Cascarón mientras el Dragón ascendía a los cielos, exhalando ráfagas de fuego hacia su enemigo. La abominación tecnológica se irguió mientras un par de motores en su espalda expulsaban luz azul y la criatura se lanzaba hacia el aire tras el dragón, con sorpresiva rapidez.

Sus quijadas en forma de flor se abrieron y dientes errados giratorios hicieron su aparición mientras la Madre Dragón envolvía el brazo derecho inferior del Dragón antes de que pudiera ascender a demasiada altura. El brazo fue cortado mientras las entrañas de la máquina comenzaban a devorarlo.

Claro que Blacklight no era una bestia cualquiera y dentro del estómago de la Madre, el brazo comenzó a deshacerse y se tornó en trillones y trillones de pequeñas hormigas, las cuales comenzaron a comerse los cables de la cavidad y a calentar la pared estomacal. La brecha en el estómago comenzó a filtrar líquido que ahogó a las hormigas, aunque era algo menor mientras las colonias comenzaban a cambiar en pequeños pececillos parecidos a las pirañas.

Aunque el líquido no era agua, era viscoso y denso. Los pequeños peces comenzaron a hundirse en la enorme fundidora, donde miles de cadáveres habían sido empacados y empalados en estacas.

Los pececillos mascaban todo lo que pareciera vagamente importante, hasta que un extraño mecanismo de defensa se reveló.

Cientos de miles de pequeños robots en forma de araña, parcialmente unidos con las máquinas, se hicieron presentes, sus brazos, parecidos a escalpelos, cortaron a los pequeños peces de Blacklight, a la vez que liberaban Bloodtox.

Incluso mientras los pequeños peces se derretían, usaron sus últimos momentos para para destruir y estropear todo cuanto pudieran.

De vuelta en el exterior, la Madre Cascarón y el Dragón de Blacklight combatían en los cielos.

Las fauces de la Madre Cascarón escupieron enfriador mientras cientos de cañones de partículas disparaban hacia el Dragón. Rayos de luz verde cortaron y destrozaron el cuerpo del Dragón. Para este punto el brazo que la Madre Cascarón había devorado había vuelto a crecer y el Dragón usó su cola para atacar a la Madre Cascarón.

A pesar del tamaño de cada bestia, ambas se movían con gracia por los cielos. El ejército Batariano logró seguir disparando a la Madre Cascarón y aun no habían disparado contra Blacklight, lo que era una buena señal.

En lo bajo, el resto de biomasa de Blacklight que no había logrado unirse al Bio-Dragón se había reunido y formó un único Anansi, ligeramente más pequeño que el tamaño estándar de la araña.

Sus largas patas se aferraban a los edificios mientras los escalaba.

Sus tres colas apuntaron y dispararon fragmentos de hueso afilados contra la Madre Cascarón. Golpearon su blanco, donde comenzaron a convertirse rápidamente en una especie de hongo que restringía los movimientos de la Madre.

La multitud de Cascarones en tierra que habían logrado escapar de las fuerzas Batarianas comenzaron a correr con abandono, escalando los edificios hacia el Anansi. A riesgo de reducir su tamaño, el Anansi hundió sus patas en el edificio en el que se posaba y disparó tentáculos hacia abajo.

Algunos de los tentáculos servían para anclar a la criatura con más fuerza, mientras que otros atacaban y lanzaban a cualquier Cascarón de vuelta a nivel de calle.

La Madre Cascarón había caído de regreso a tierra mientras los hongos restringían cualquier movimiento significativo. El Bio-Dragón continuaba atacando, y entonces esta giró la cabeza.

Largos tentáculos salieron de su boca y se aferraron a algunos tanque que tenía a su alcance.

Cuando el Bio-Dragón se preparaba para aterrizar sobre la abominación, algo sucedió-

Partes de su piel se hincharon y separaron antes de que los tanques emergieran de las heridas. Los tanques comenzaron a dispararle al Bio-Dragón.

El Dragón logró esquivar las municiones.

La Madre Dragón se esforzó para luchar contra los hongos que crecían con rapidez.

Debajo de la piel traslúcida, partes de metal comenzaron a formarse, mismas que parecían estar entretejidas con músculos y venas. Blacklight reconoció las formas de las partes como trozos de los edificios que había devorado previamente.

La Madre Cascarón ahora era notablemente más grande y se retiraba hacia el océano, donde barcos Batarianos comenzaban a reunirse. El organismo tecnorgánico miró las naves ávidamente mientras se arrastraba más allá de las costas y hacia el océano. Enormes olas se formaban mientras la bestia nadaba a toda velocidad hacia los barcos, quienes comenzaron a dispararle.

La Madre Cascarón aceleró a toda marcha mientras la naval continuaba disparándole. Mientras que su artillería era capaz de perforar la piel y hacer a la cosa sangrar, no era nada de lo que la criatura no pudiera recobrarse.

El Bio-Dragón avanzó tan rápido como le era posible y ahora de verdad parecía un enano en comparación con el descomunal tamaño de la Madre Cascarón. Comenzó a escupir llamas y relámpagos mientras le lanzaba todo cuanto tenía a la abominación, pero nada lentificaba su progreso. La Madre llegó a las inmediaciones de una embarcación, ignorando el fuego que recibía, se levantó del mar, abriendo sus enormes fauces y tragando la embarcación entera con facilidad.

Entonces comenzó a incorporarla a sí misma.

Tumores comenzaron a crecerle e inflar la piel de la criatura. Mientras los tumores se hacían más grandes, partes de las varias embarcaciones militares comenzaron a tomar forma justo debajo de los tumores, prácticamente desgarrándolos. Los motores en la espalda de la bestia se activaron, emitiendo enormes cantidades de calor; entonces la bestia ascendió a los cielos, desapareciendo de la vista con su gran velocidad.

Blacklight cambió su forma. El Bio-Dragón absorbió al Anansi para formar una Bionave de considerable tamaño que persiguió tan rápido como les era posible. El agua del océano debajo de la Madre Cascarón se vaporizó mientras se dirigía hacia su destino.

Sin saberlo, algo se dirigía hacia la ciudad, algo que no era Blacklight.

* * *

De la órbita del planeta, un viejo sistema de armas volvió a la vida, sus cámaras y escáneres rastreaban a la Madre Cascarón, antes de lanzar su ataque. Una docena de pequeñas bombas nucleares inteligentes pasaron a través de la atmósfera mientras seguían su curso hacia la Madre Cascarón.

La Bionave poseía varios órganos sensoriales sofisticados a su alrededor para mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que la rodeara. Y vio las bombas nucleares. Docenas de ellas, dirigiéndose hacia la Madre Cascarón.

La Mente Colmena se congeló.

Recuerdos de las capacidades radiotróficas de los Hijos de Saleon se hacían presentes por toda la Colmena. Intentaron acelerar, pero era demasiado tarde.

Las bombas golpearon su blanco.

Cuando las bombas explotaron, la bola de fuego y calor despedazaron el casco de la nave y sus barreras cinéticas, aunque mucho del daño fue inmediatamente curado. La radiación despedazó los extraños ácidos nucleicos de la Madre Cascarón, pero sus altamente avanzados mecanismos de reparación ya estaban comenzando a arreglar el daño recibido. Las células cibernéticas de la Madre Cascarón comenzaron a alimentarse de los restos radiactivos.

La onda de choque golpeó contra la nave de Blacklight, causando que su piel se deformara y desgarrara.

La nube de hongo medía casi 20 kilómetros de altura y Blacklight perdió velocidad mientras luchaba para surcar los poderosos vientos resultantes. Lograron volar a través del campo radiactivo y la nave adaptó rasgos radiotróficos para, con suerte, ganar un poco más de biomasa.

Mientras volaban a través de la nube de hongo, un enorme tentáculo necrótico los golpeó en mitad del aire y la Madre Cascarón continuaba alimentándose y creciendo.

Blacklight continuó atacando, pero no estaban conscientes de que los trozos de la Madre Cascarón que habían sido arrancados por la explosión y habían sido dispersados, ya habían comenzado a tomar forma.

Una gran embarcación de batalla construida de carne y metal rompió la superficie del agua. Una cabeza cibernética, reminiscente a la de la Madre Cascarón Principal salía se unía al tórax de la criatura. La criatura rugió mientras más y más pseudonaves se alzaron del mar, cada una mucho más viva de lo que cualquier barco debería estar.

Un tanque-planeador Batariano con largos brazos abrió sus quijadas hacia el cielo mientras sus tentáculos azotaban esporádicamente contra la superficie del agua. Sus largas garras terminaban en Omni-Garras sobrecargadas que brillaban y se apagaban con cada flexión o movimiento de sus largos y delgados dedos. Los tanques rugieron mientras planeaban la superficie del agua siguiendo a las embarcaciones de batalla quienes comenzaban a converger en un solo punto.

Vehículos anfibios que parecían murciélagos cibernéticos salieron de los naves y comenzaron a volar, cada uno con alas de metal afiladas como navaja y garras que cortaban todo a su paso, mientras sofisticados motores comenzaban a desarrollarse bajo las criaturas. Grandes cámaras que servían como ojos crecían en toda la nave, ayudándola a estabilizar su vuelo y a perseguir a la Bionave.

Pronto un enjambre de artillería viviente llegaría a las costas y a su destino. Una ciudad muy importante para los Batarianos que los Segadores habían programado en la mente de la Madre Cascarón. Una ciudad de fábricas y contenedores de almacenamiento donde actualmente se construían armas para la guerra de forma masiva. Máquinas de guerra estaban siendo construidas como respuesta al meteorito que había impactado, máquinas para hacerle la guerra a la Ciudadela. Armas y máquinas que serían devoradas e incorporadas en la siempre cambiante Madre.

Las flotas de naves se unieron y fusionaron, ensamblando su carne, metal y cable para formar una sola criatura reforme que vagamente parecía un supercargador.

Atestando los muelles del Supercargador habían grandes caminantes cibernéticos bípedos con garras de metal y carbono que se movían como hambrientos depredadores que esperaban a comer. Colas saurianas cuyas puntas poseían una Omni-Hoja se movían con cada paso que daban los caminantes. Gruñían y rugían mientras quejidos mecánicos provenían de sus bocas y gargantas , las cuales estaban llenas de una especie de dientes similares a sierras dentadas que giraban en sus encías y quijadas.

Blacklight no estaba al tanto de nada de esto, mientras se ocupaban de reconstruir su Bionave para moverse más rápido. Fue en este punto que la Madre Cascarón emergió de la nube en forma de hongo.

Era una abominación gigantesca flotante, tan grande que no sería del todo incorrecto llamarla una montaña voladora. Era apenas un poco más pequeña que una de las naves Segadoras más grandes. Una perturbadora amalgama de cadáveres unidos rodeaban por completo a la criatura, los cuales parecían una especie de capa de piel sacada de una pesadilla. De los huecos que habían en la celosía de piel pendían cabezas aun "vivas" de Salarianos, Asari y Batarianos quienes tenían las bocas abiertas a la fuerza, mientras enormes "lenguas" cuchilla se movían, salían y entraban de sus cavidades orales, las cuales pulsaban con energía. El núcleo de Efecto de Masa que poseía la criatura permitía que simplemente permaneciera suspendida en el aire. Encima de su nueva forma, la Madre Cascarón poseía la misma cabeza en forma de flor que poseía originalmente, solo que ahora eran cuatro de ellas en vez de una, cada una moviéndose mientras rugía y gruñía como un animal enjaulado.

Debajo de la criatura pendían cuatro enormes brazos, que estaban hechos cada uno de cientos de miles de brazos más pequeños ensamblados de la carne que había logrado asimilar. Los brazos pendían tranquilamente, casi sin moverse salvo por los pequeños pero notables movimientos de sus partes. Largos y sin duda poderosos tentáculos parecían moverse y revolverse bajo la criatura, como los tentáculos de una medusa que eran movidos por el agua, y sin embargo había una coordinación que no era natural en los tentáculos, la cual evitaba que colisionaran entre sí.

La nave espacial que una vez había sido usada como una coraza había sido completamente bañada en una capa grotesca de piel, necrótica y decadente. La popa de la nave sobresalía de la criatura como una especia de tumor metálico. La única parte intacta por la piel era el acelerador de masa montado que casi podría ser considerado el esternón de la criatura.

Cañones de partículas salieron de puntos aparentemente aleatorios que cubrían la piel y el caso de la criatura. Los cañones se movían de arriba abajo, de diestra a siniestra, casi como un centinela antes de que todos apuntaran simultáneamente contra la Bionave.

La Bionave voló tan rápido como le era posible cuando la montaña voladora de carne y metal comenzó a disparar con todo lo que tenía. Incluso el acelerador montado de la nave de Eclipse disparó con precisión casi perfecta. No tomó mucho tiempo para que la larga andanada de ataques despedazaran la Bionave con facilidad, dispersando toda su carne sobre el mar en una lluvia de sangre y tripas. Sin embargo, la Bionave no era un animal cualquiera y sus restos comenzaron a reunirse bajo la superficie del agua. Nadaban los unos hacia los otros y reagruparon la totalidad de su carne en una sola entidad, solo que esta vez tomaban la forma de un Bio-Dragón, ahora mucho más grande luego de haber asimilado al Anansi. Y aun así el Dragón era muchas veces más pequeño que la Fortaleza y cuando voló cerca de la Madre Cascarón, era obvio que comparando sus tamaños era como comparar el de una carpa contra el de una ballena.

Las poderosas alas del Bio-Dragón le permitieron ascender más y más alto. El incremento de distancia hizo que el esquivar cualquier disparo algo mucho más fácil, ero aun así eran ocasionalmente golpeados.

Blacklight había esperado que la Fortaleza lo siguiera, pero en vez continuó en su curso anterior. Seguía disparando indiscriminadamente contra el Bio-Dragón, el cual era más que lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar la mayoría de los disparos, pero el enorme tamaño del Dragón hacía esquivar cada tiro imposible.

Entonces los ataques orbitales de la Flota Batariana comenzaron a llover del cielo.

El Bio-Dragón siguió a la Fortaleza, evitando las rondas que descendían sobre ellos con una serie de giros y piruetas.

Blacklight sinceramente esperaba que los Batarianos solo intentaran dispararle a la Madre Cascarón.

* * *

Balak disparó a los monstruos cíborg mientras comenzaban a rodearlo. Mientras que eran lo bastante predecibles para dispararles, el hecho era que estaba simplemente demasiado superado en números para ganar terreno.

Eso sin mencionar que la mayoría se veían como Batarianos y Balak encontraba mucho más difícil. Balak nunca había tenido mucho contacto con las Asari y los Turianos así que no le remordían tanto la conciencia.

Un Cascarón Salariano aterrizó cerca de Balak, arrastrándose en sus cuatro extremidades hacia él como una araña. Balak le puso dos balas en la cabeza mientras sus hombres avanzaban con lentitud. Los civiles corrían detrás de él y sus soldados, algunos civiles corrieron entre un considerable escuadrón de infantería, quienes hacían lo mejor que podían para no dispararles, pero su puntería no siempre era perfecta.

Este, decidió Balak, era el infierno.

Balak recordaba varias historias de los Dioses Gemelos de los Batarianos. Canciones y cuentos de incesante guerra.

El Orden contra el Caos.

La Vida contra la Muerte.

Los cuentos decían que los Dioses Gemelos se destruyeron, esparciendo sus almas para habitar a los Antiguos Batarianos cuando sus conciencias emergieron por vez primera.

Mucha de la historia incluía la Guerra de los Dioses, toda relatada con detalles reverenciales por los Antiguos.

Estas cosas, lo que fueran... algo sobre ellas causaba que recordara las historias de guerra y muerte, de dolor y sufrimiento.

Balak nunca había sido un verdadero creyente de esas historias, pero si ocurrieron, imaginaba que debieron ser como esto.

Este día los muertos se levantaron y atacaron a los vivos con un celo demencial, despedazando y arrancando las entrañas y órganos expuestos de los desafortunados que habían logrado atrapar.

Le recordaba a Balak de cómo había imaginado siempre la Guerra de los Dioses. Una terrible guerra donde no habían valientes héroes, amargas últimas batallas u honorables combates.

Solo masacre.

Justo igual que esto.

Balak disparó otra sucesión de balas, causando que Caníbales cayeran al suelo convertidos en entrañas y trozos de metal, permitiendo que un joven Batariano se escapara del agarre de uno de ellos y pasara a la zona de seguridad establecida por el ejército.

Balak fijó sus blancos con los ojos.

Podría devanear en filosofía más tarde. Ahora no era el momento para que sus pensamientos lo traicionaran.

Con un "click" Balak colocó otro cargador y resumió el fuego.

Su radio cobró vida en ese momento.

" _Impacto confirmado, las bombas golpearon el blanco. Repitan el ataque sobre el Blanco"._

Balak se permitió un momento de calma y su corazón se estabilizó un poco durante un minuto antes de que un nuevo mensaje llegara.

" _No ha efecto. Repito, no hay ef... Por los Dioses... ¡Es más grande!"._

El corazón de Balak se detuvo mientras activaba su radio.

"¿Más grande? ¿Que quieres decir con 'más grande'?"

" _Señor, esa cosa... solo... es del tamaño de un acorazado... Nosotros... ¡Oh por los Dioses! ¡NOSOTROS LA ALIMENTAMOS!"_.

El hombre al otro lado comenzó a degenerar en una pila de nervios. Le fallaban las palabras mientras Balak escuchaba plegarias al otro lado del comunicador. Balak se llevó la mano al costado para tomar otro cargador. Comenzó a disparar una vez más.

"¡Cálmate! Necesito inteligencia. Monitorea la situación lo mejor que puedas soldado. ¿Cuánto hasta que las flotas puedan iniciar el ataque?"

El otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras Balak le daba un culatazo en la cara a otro Cascarón Salariano antes de dispararle varias rondas.

" _Las naves no pueden acercarse demasiado a la zona radiactiva. Podemos confirmar que el Blanco se mueve hacia el continente. Blacklight lo sigue"._

Balak pensó en la situación solo un poco más mientras un par de naves pasaban encima de su cabeza, dejando caer bombas en la concentración más densa de Cascarones.

" _Señor. Hay algo enfrente del Blanco... creo... creo que son sus partes... se... se..."._

La línea se volvió a quedar en silencio mientras Balak escuchaba al soldado intentar calmarse.

" _¿Qué es eso? Oh por los Dioses... son botes y tanques... planeadores, pero todos están mal. Se mueven como... como si estuvieran vivos. ¿Cómo es que están vivos...? ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!"_

Balak tembló mientras un estallido sonó en su oído a través del comunicador. Apretó los dientes mientras caminaba, disparando a todo lo que veía. Los hombres detrás de él lo siguieron. Balak miraba mientras sus hombres caían, una Banshee parecía teleportarse justo enfrente de uno de ellos antes de destriparlo con un solo movimiento.

La Asari demacrada gritó mientras comenzaba a saltar por todo el campo de batalla con cortos, pero rápidos Saltos Bióticos. Balak le disparó a la cabeza causando tanto daño como pudiera cuando vio cuál era su trayectoria, sus hombres también comenzaron a dispararle cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba yendo tras los civiles.

" _Balak, señor, las flotas están posicionadas sobre la... cosa. Están comenzando a disparar. Cambio"._

Balak asintió mientras continuaba disparando a diestra y siniestra contra una horda de cíborgs demonio.

"¿Qué hay de las flotas que se separaron de esa cosa?" preguntó Balak.

" _Estamos redirigiendo las flotas que se acercan a esa área hacia ellas, pero no van a llegar a tiempo. Las cosas llegarán a tierra antes que nuestras flotas. Cambio"._

Balak aun no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero al menos aquí podría mantener su particular situación bajo control. O al menos eso esperaba.

Fue en ese momento que algo salió del Relé al borde del sistema Harsa.

* * *

Una flota de varias docenas de Bionaves salió del Relé y no estaban solas.

Directamente detrás de ellas estaba una pequeña flota de tres cruceros Rachni, cada uno llevando muchas decenas de miles de Rachni de la casta de los Soldados e incluso más Obreros.

Dispersas entre las dos flotas había una tercera flota de distintivas naves Geth quienes comenzaron a pasar entre las Rachni y las Bionaves para tomar su posición.

Sin embargo, detrás de todas ellas estaba la Nave Insignia.

Pilotada por los Recolectores Liberados, se encontraba el Crucero Recolector modificado, un anillo de poderosas armas alrededor de ellas y docenas de tentáculos detrás. Cada tentáculo de la nave híbrida brillaba con una distintiva Corona Biótica.

Las flotas de naves se movieron a toda prisa hacia Khar'Shan.

No sería mucho antes de que las flotas Batarianas dispersas sobre su mundo natal vieran llegar refuerzos y a unos aliados muy inesperados.

* * *

 **CÓDICE: Formas de vida de Blacklight.**

 **Bio-Dragón:** Son una forma de vida de Blacklight excepcionalmente grande, parecida a los Voladores, más o menos del doble del tamaño que un Behemoth y adaptados para un combate rápido y eficiente. La mayoría de sus adaptaciones se centran en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, movimientos rápidos y golpes rápidos. Como los Voladores, poseen una serie de vejigas de hidrógeno para ayudarlos en el vuelo, las cuales también les permiten exhalar llamas contra sus enemigos. A pesar de su gran tamaño, son criaturas delgadas y de apariencia demacrada, capaces de sostener su enorme peso solo gracias a huesos imbuidos en grafeno de carbono y músculos reforzados con fibras metálicas.

Poseen diez extremidades en total: cuatro brazos, cuatro alas y un par de piernas. Cada una de ellas puede convertirse en una variedad de armas tales como Pistolas Silbadoras de enorme tamaño y electroláseres orgánicos.

También poseen una única cola que puede ser usada como cuchilla o puede inyectar varias combinaciones de potentes ácidos y venenos.

 **Bionave Zeus:** Luego de liberar una sola flota de Recolectores del control de los Segadores, Blacklight junto con los Geth, Rachni y los Recolectores Liberados tomaron la nave Recolectora como propia.

Fusionándola con tecnología Geth y Rachni y usando la biomasa de Blacklight como material de construcción, lograron construir una nave como ninguna otra.

Nombrada en honor al Dios griego y al nombre código de Alex Mercer dado a él por la organización de operaciones negras llamada Blackwatch antes de la Vorágine.

Zeus es un Crucero Recolector altamente modificado y experimental rodeado de una gran cantidad de biomasa de Blacklight. Está diseñado con un abrumador poder de fuego en mente.

Sus armamentos principales incluyen Aceleradores de Masa en Repetición Gemelos, un único rayo de partículas para combate con otras naves y una sofisticada Red Biótica. Sistemas de armas más pequeños se encuentran en los costados de Zeus y tiene tentáculos capaces de formar cualquier arma que la nave pueda necesitar si alguien logra acercarse demasiado para usar el armamento principal.

La Bionave Zeus fue la primer arma diseñada por Blacklight para combatir una Nave Segadora Capital.


	56. La Reunión

**NT:** Bueno, es el siguiente capítulo... con un mes de retraso. En fin, el siguiente estará la otra semana... tal vez... casi seguro que no. **  
**

 **Capítulo 56: La Reunión**

Con honestidad Jath'Amon no tenía idea de qué hacer en esta situación. La Flota que había emergido del Relé se acercaba y el mensaje que había dado era lo bastante claro. Sin embargo todo lo que sabía le gritaba que estaba equivocado.

La raza Batariana tenía una relación bastante buena con Blacklight. Además del planeta Shanxi, Blacklight nunca había pedido ningún otro mundo jardín antes del incidente en la Ciudadela. Sus intercambios habían sucedido durante tres años, los Batarianos consiguiendo Eezo y Blacklight obteniendo muestras genéticas. Mucho del Eezo había sido inmediatamente usado para construir más y más naves, muchas de las cuales ahora se encontraban volando sobre Khar'Shan en este mismo momento, esperando órdenes.

Inmediatamente luego del dejar el Relé, Blacklight había dicho que habían venido a ayudar, sin embargo no era Blacklight lo que hacía que Jath'Amon considerara dispararle a la flota.

Eran los Rachni y los Geth.

Aun existían videos de los horribles días de las Guerras Rachni y Jath'Amon había visto muchos de ellos.

Soldados siendo despedazados, ciudades derrumbándose y un ejército entero cayendo ante esas familiares naves que se encontraban entre Blacklight. Era bastante terrorífico qué tan bien las naves Rachni encajaban entre las Bionaves. Si Jath'Amon no supiera cómo se veían de antemano, habría asumido que eran simplemente variantes de Bionaves.

Y entonces estaban las naves que no encajaban en la flota, las que tenían un diseño estético decisivamente mecánico.

Las naves Geth eran inconfundibles. El estigma contra las IA había existido mucho tiempo en la cultura Batariana, incluso antes de que llegaran a tener contacto con la Ciudadela. Había una reacción visceral en Jath'Amon que le gritaba ordenar a las naves disparar, pero había demasiada disonancia cognitiva en su mente.

Mientras que la flota de Blacklight, Geth y Rachni era una cosa, los eventos en su planeta natal eran algo completamente distinto. Primero el tsunami, luego la búsqueda y rescate y ahora los muertos literalmente se levantaban para masacrar a los vivos

Esto era demasiado para Jath'Amon y se encontró casi al borde de la histeria. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era el conocimiento de que su decisión justo ahora decidiría el destino de su hogar y su gente.

Escuchó al mensaje de Blacklight una última vez.

" _Estamos aquí para combatir a los Cascarones, las criaturas que los atacan. Tenemos a los Geth y Rachni con nosotros. Somos Blacklight. ¿Tenemos permiso para aterrizar en Khar'Shan? Solo queremos ayudar. Asistiremos en la evacuación. Sabemos quién tiene la culpa de esto. Contacten a Barla Von de la Ciudadela. Es un consejero financiero Volus y traficante de información. Pregunten sobre los Segadores. Ellos son quienes tienen la culpa del ataque al planeta"._

Jath'Amon miró a sus asistentes, ambos esperando sus órdenes y obviamente tan al borde de la histeria como él, pero lograban mantener su compostura.

"Dejen que aterricen. Podemos usar su ayuda en esta empresa" dijo Jath'Amon apuntando a uno de sus asistentes, quien de inmediato acató sus órdenes.

Jath'Amon apuntó hacia el otro.

"Encuentra al tal Barla Von y haz lo que Blacklight diga. Sin embargo, informa a todos que tengan precaución. Asegúrense de que los soldados vigilen a Blacklight, a los Geth y a los Rachni. Cualquier signo de engaño será tomado como traición absoluta".

Mientras su otro asistente se marchaba, Jath'Amon no perdió el tiempo para desmoronarse.

* * *

Balak azotó la culata de su rifle en el rostro de una criatura Salariana cibernética. Podía escuchar su cráneo romperse y el metal chirriar y doblarse mientras usaba su arma para disparar varias rondas al pecho del Cascarón. De inmediato colocó otro cargador en su rifle y procedió a abrir fuego contra más enemigos.

Balak miraba mientras una docena de Cascarones comenzaban a agruparse y presionarse unos contra otros. Sus ojos se ensancharon significativamente mientras su carne comenzaba a unirse y tomaba forma de una bestia de cuatro extremidades. Más y más Cascarones se unían.

Pronto la fusión estaba completa y un solo Pretoriano rugió antes de alzarse por los cielos.

Balak había comenzado a dispararle a la cosa mucho antes de que se uniera completamente cuando una extraña sombra pasó sobre la distancia, apenas visible.

La forma de avispa y el casco y el color uniforme a su alrededor delataban su origen.

Eran naves Geth.

Luces emergían mientras los Saltadores Geth brincaban desde las naves, disparando hacia los Cascarones rayos de luz esmeralda desde sus ojos únicos. Comenzaron a enfrentarse a los Cascarones mientras otros Geth caían de las naves en los cielos. De inmediato apuntaron y dispararon hacia el Pretoriano, quien fue despedazado y convertido en escombros y sangre.

A los Geth se unían Cazadores, quienes se desplazaban por los edificios con sus garras, escalando grácilmente antes de saltar hacia las hordas de Cascarones para despedazarlos con sus dientes de sable y colas látigo.

Juggernauts corrían a través de los Cascarones, lanzándolos fuera de su camino y despedazándolos con facilidad mientras tormentas de electricidad emergían de su piel. Evolucionados aterrizaron en grupo alrededor de Balak.

Balak apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que no estaban atacando a ningún Batariano cuando se giró para ver una garra gigante empalando a una Banhsee no demasiado lejos de él. La garra estaba unida a los brazos de lo que inconfundiblemente era un Soldado Rachni, solo que estos Rachni parecían portar una armadura que se veía perturbadoramente familiar a la que muchos Evolucionados portaban.

Balak miró mientras miles y miles de esos Rachni inundaban la ciudad, peleando en asombrosa sincronía con los Evolucionados. Entre los miembros de los más que inesperados refuerzos que Balak hubiera visto jamás en la vida, se encontraban Evolucionados de otro tipo. La mayoría de los Evolucionados se veían humanoides, pero eran de color verde, cubiertos en pequeños tallos y hojas. Balak miraba mientras enormes criaturas planta, mejor describas como árboles furiosos, aplastaban todo a su paso mientras movía sus enormes brazos de madera.

Arrastrándose por el campo de batalla se encontraba lo que parecía ser un enorme arbusto con gigantescas hojas que formaban bocas carnívoras que se cerraban sobre la cabeza de un Cascarón Merodeador. La planta disparó largos tallos de sus extremidades y estos se aferraron con rapidez a Cascarones y los despedazaron.

Balak apenas había tenido suficiente tiempo para registrar lo que estaba viendo cuando un Evolucionado aterrizó justo a su lado.

Por acto reflejo Balak apuntó con su arma cuando vio que un Evolucionado chocaba contra el piso, pero no jaló el gatillo, pausándose justo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era una amenaza.

"Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los Cascarones, preparen a todos para una evacuación en masa".

Balak parpadeó antes de registrar del todo sus palabras.

"¿Dónde es la zona de evacuación?"

"Parque Borman. Despejaremos el camino, lleven a cualquier sobreviviente ahí tan rápido como les sea posible".

Balak asintió mientras el Evolucionado se volvía a unir a la batalla. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su escuadrón, igual de perplejo, salir de su estupor y de vuelta a la realidad.

"Estamos evacuando, lleven a todos a Parque Borman, protejan a los sobrevivientes" dijo Balak antes de darse la vuelta hacia el grupo más cercano de civiles que podía ver. Su escuadrón le siguió.

Aun no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que sucedía, pero al menos tenía una dirección y eso era mucho más de lo que tenía antes.

* * *

Grabaciones de la devastación en Khar'Shan había estado inundando las Noticias de la Ciudadela por semanas. Los Consejeros ya habían visto a los Cascarones, como eran llamados, en los varios videos que habían llegado de forma encubierta hasta sus manos. Aunque el hecho de que la población general supiera de la existencia de tales abominaciones de pesadilla era algo completamente distinto.

Y pensar que habían dicho cosas tan !br0ken!

Inicialmente los Consejeros y incluso las varias razas comenzaron el proceso de enviar algo de ayuda a los Batarianos, pero eso fue antes de que Valern escuchara susurros de GTS de que los Batarianos habían culpado al Consejo de su Calamidad. Al escuchar el mensaje, Tevos al menos esperaba que algo de ayuda luego del desastre pudiera prevenir cualquier posible guerra que bien podría tomar lugar luego del evento.

Claro que nada podría ser completamente confirmado, la mayoría de lo que venía de espacio Batariano era poco y poco frecuente y era difícil recolectar inteligencia confiable sobre ellos, pero los Consejeros decidieron proceder con precaución y prepararse sutilmente para una posible guerra, incluso mientras continuaban haciendo una demostración política para reunir ayuda.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las cosas parecían proceder a niveles más pacíficos, nueva información de una invasión a Khar'Shan había sido recibida. Sin embargo no fue de espías, sino de los pocos atisbos de videos subidos a la Extranet. Las grabaciones habían mostrado a varias monstruosidades cibernéticas. Muchas de las cuales el Consejo estaba al tanto. Era algo sospechoso.

"Esas son las mismas criaturas de las grabaciones que Aria nos dio" dijo Tevos en tono neutral.

Ella recordaba el imaginario de pesadilla que eran las Asari modificadas y a este día aun eran parte de sus pesadillas. Aunque el único signo de que estaba afectada era el poco sudor en sus palmas.

Sparatus asintió en respuesta. El viejo perro de guerra había recordado las grabaciones. Era capaz de mantener un cierto nivel de compostura por fuera. Incluso si sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas.

Valern sin embargo solo se había limitado a mirar los videos, habiendo asumido su asiento en el Consejo hace poco. Esto aun era algo demasiado nuevo para él. Seguía estando escéptico de que existiera algo como los Segadores. Pero al ver esos horribles cadáveres cibernéticos, se encontraba conflictuado.

"Creo que podría ser que todos los videos de estos... Cascarones podría haber sido dado secretamente por la misma Blacklight" dijo Valern en voz alta, si tan solo para romper el apabullante silencio que había vuelto insoportable estar en la sala de reunión.

Sparatus volvió a asentir mientras la mente de Valern vagaba. Más imágenes de abominaciones que se fusionaban se repetían una y otra vez mientras permitía que la información se cociera en su mente. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora mientras procesaba todo lo que estaba descubriendo. Los Segadores, los Cascarones... Había comenzado a cuestionarse y una de sus preguntas se le salió de los labios.

"No estamos seguros" dijo por lo bajo, pero Sparatus lo había escuchado.

"¿Qué es de lo que no estamos seguros, Valern?"

Valern parpadeó, no quería decirlo, pero al ver que el gato estaba fuera del saco, suponía que discutir sus pensamientos podría ayudarle a conseguir algo de útil retroalimentación.

"No puedo creer que tales cosas existan. Los Segadores, pero entre no creer que existan y creer que sí lo hacen... no lo sé".

Sparatus hizo un ademán.

"solo puedo hablar por mí cuenta, pero trato no pensar en ello. Aun no estoy completamente convencido de que sean de verdad".

"¿Pero y qué tal si lo son?" preguntó Valern.

"Eso... es por lo que trato de no pensar en ello" dijo Sparatus ominosamente.

El tono en la voz de Sparatus era uno con el que Tevos no era familiar, pero eran sus palabras lo que causaron que continuara la conversación.

"No tenemos el lujo de ignorar tal posibilidad. En especial dadas nuestras posiciones" dijo Tevos.

"Todo lo que sabemos con seguridad es que los muertos se han alzado como monstruos cibernéticos. Sin embargo, incluso ustedes deben admitir que, citando a Blacklight, 'Dioses Calamar Robot Gigantes' no suenan tan absurdos en comparación a esto" dijo Valern haciendo un ademán al video de un Cascarón Batariano literalmente despedazando a un civil inocente y devorarlo en trozos.

Sparatus eligió no comentar.

Tevos de nuevo miró los videos que estaban siendo reunidos de los varios archivos subidos. Más videos se subían cada hora, todos mostrando no solo a los monstruos, sin la ruina que causaban.

Era en este punto que sus Omni-Herramientas se activaron.

" _Señora. Recibimos un mensaje. Pero, bueno, es de Blacklight"._

"Blacklight... ¿Cuál es el mensaje?"

" _Están... pidiendo permiso para entrar a Espacio de la Ciudadela a dejar refugiados de Khar'Shan"._

"¡¿Qué?!" rugió Sparatus.

De inmediato, las Omni-Herramientas de Sparatus y Valern se activaron casi al mismo tiempo. Leyeron el mensaje, junto con unos cuantos más detalles.

"Bueno, parece que no somos los únicos. Varios planetas están recibiendo el mismo mensaje. Dicen que están evacuando Khar'Shan. Todo Khar'Shan" dijo Valern.

"Eso es imposible. Khar'Shan es un mundo natal. Su población es enorme".

"No sería la primera vez en la historia que un mundo natal es evacuado. Los Quarianos tuvieron una evacuación masiva cuando los Geth despertaron por primera vez. Además de que Khar'Shan se ha convertido en la pera de boxear de la galaxia con el golpe del meteoro, el tsunami subsecuente y ahora los ejércitos de Cascarones. Es posible que la población haya sido reducida lo suficiente para ser algo feasible" dijo Valern.

Tanto Sparatus como Tevos tuvieron que fulminar con la mirada a Valern por su pobre elección de palabras.

"Lo dijiste con mucho tacto, Valern" dijo Tevos.

Valern no tuvo siquiera la decencia de apenarse.

"Como sea la Ciudadela solo puede albergar gente hasta cierto punto. Una inundación de refugiados no es lo que necesitamos justo ahora, especialmente no después del incidente de la Vorágine con Blacklight. Esas heridas siguen frescas en la mente de la gente y una flota de Bionaves aterrizando para dejar gente de la raza menos querida en la galaxia... podría causar un pandemonio".

"Tienes... un punto, Valern, pero los Batarianos siguen siendo miembros asociados. Estamos obligados a ayudarlos, a pesar de cómo tú o cualquier otro pueda sentirse hacia ellos. Las reacciones del público serán simplemente un riesgo que debemos tomar".

"¿Y qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos?" preguntó Valern con curiosidad.

Tevos lo pensó por unos momentos, antes de que su lado altruista ganara y proclamara su idea.

"Voto por alzar la prohibición de Blacklight en Espacio de la Ciudadela y aceptar al menos a algunos refugiados. Estos no son los Batarianos huyendo de algo tan mundano como una guerra, sino ser convertidos en Cascarones, un destino tan abominable que no se lo desearía a nadie. Ni a mi peor enemigo" dijo Tevos.

Sparatus tuvo un acto reflejo que le decía que negara la idea, pero antes de poder vociferarlo, una posibilidad le llegó a la mente.

"Si los rumores de los Batarianos culpándonos de su calamidad son verdaderos, entonces aceptar a los refugiados podría ser una forma de prevenir una guerra en contra de ellos" dijo Sparatus.

Valern, a quien en realidad no le importaba si era la una o la otra, concedió su voto con rapidez y el Consejo envió su mensaje de vuelta a Blacklight.

* * *

La amalgama de naves y carne azotó contra los muelles, esparciendo escombros a cada dirección. Antes de que la nave se detuviera por completo, bestias saltaron del puente. Sus garras se hundieron en el concreto mientras chocaban contra el suelo, estabilizándose antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad.

Los civiles miraban mientras las bestias rugían. Sus rostros parecían estar compuestos principalmente de cuchillas y trozos de carne, los cuales se abrieron para disparar rayos de partículas hacia los edificios. Otros tomaban civiles y los devoraban por completo antes de correr a toda prisa.

Detrás de los caminantes bípedos, tanques golpearon el suelo y de inmediato aceleraron. Sus torretas disparando a las multitudes mientras la enorme fusión de botes se retorcía.

Los hangares en el vientre de las naves se abrieron, causando que un diluvio de Cascarones y vehículos vivientes se dispersaran.

Jets cayeron de las nubes, bajando en picada hacia la ciudad y corrigiendo su curso antes de llegar al suelo. Mientras los civiles se hundían en pánico, tanques y caminantes se dirigían hacia las fábricas, muchas de las cuales habían sido abandonadas en medio de la producción. Los Hijos de Saleon mordieron y se unieron con las ensambladores. Los Cascarones recolectaban mientras los Hijos unían su carne con las fábricas. Los brazos mecánicos e retorcían mientras crecían en ellos músculo y tejidos sintéticos. Los Cascarones y civiles capturados por igual eran modificados mientras la fábrica viviente comenzaba a funcionar.

Los cascarones inmóviles fueron descuartizados y reconstruidos en nuevas y terribles formas sacadas de una pesadilla.

Los desafortunados civiles gritaban y se retorcían en vano mientras eran desmembrados y modificados

Sin embargo esto no era notado por Blacklight y sus aliados que descendían en las ciudades. A quienes se unieron varios escuadrones de planeadores de combate Batarianos quien de inmediato comenzaron a combatir con las máquinas aéreas del enemigo.

Las Bionaves se convirtieron en enjambres de Evolucionados, Infectados y muchas variantes de la Thoriana.

Se enfrentaron a los Cascarones y a los Hijos de Saleon en combate. Behemoths chocaron contra los Caminantes Bípedos. Desgarrando y mordiendo a las abominaciones a quienes Blacklight solo podía describir como una fusión de pesadilla entre un Utahraptor y un jet de combate.

Los guerreros Geth fueron eyectados de los lados de sus naves al unísono mientras comenzaban a dispararle a los enjambres de Cascarones al momento que aterrizaron. Se les unieron manadas de Cazadores y Peleadores.

No muy lejos del océano, la enorme montaña voladora atacó con grave prejuicio contra las Bionaves que la rodeaban.

Pequeños Voladores ocasionalmente escupían llamas y liberaban ácido de sus alas. La nave rugía mientras cañones de partículas abrían fuego contra el enjambre, el cual era lo bastante numeroso para tapar el sol, hundiendo el área debajo de ellos en oscuridad.

Entonces comenzó a llover fuego.

Bombardeo orbital de las áreas más afectadas con Cascarones había comenzado. Manzanas de ciudades enteras cesaron de existir mientras la batalla continuaba. Las ciudades se encendieron en llamas, al punto en el que las ahora expuestas estructuras de hierro de los edificios comenzaron a derretirse, causando que se desplomaran.

Metal derretido cayó de los edificios que aun se derrumbaban mientras los Cascarones eran reducidos a cenizas. Blacklight logró evitar la mayoría del daño en esas áreas, pero incluso ellos perdieron toneladas y toneladas de biomasa en las llamas. Los pocos infortunados civiles quienes no lograron marcharse habían caído, solo aquellos lo bastante cercanos a las bombas habían recibido una rápida y misericordiosa muerte. Sin embargo, los demás se sofocaron en humo y cenizas o sufrieron un destino aun peor cuando sus calcinados pero aun vivos cuerpos fueron tomados por la amalgama de carne y metal. Recolectados y arrastrados para el desarrollo de nuevas bestias en la fábrica viviente.

Por encima del océano, la Montaña Voladora fue quien recibió la mayor concentración de fuego y las Bionaves y enjambres de Voladores se retrajeron mientras la flotas Batarianas en lo alto continuaban calcinando a la abominación en una masa de carne y metal.

Los Hijos de Saleon gritaron mientras las flamas ignoraban sus Barreras Cinéticas. Desconocido para todos, sus gritos no fueron en vano. Pues liberaron una señal a las profundidades del espacio, donde sus amos escucharon su llamada y reaccionaron.

* * *

Aria estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos, tomando de un baso de Brandy de Hielo de Serrice mientras miraba varios registros financieros. Una aburrida y tediosa tarea, aunque el deleitante picor del brandy la hacía más que tolerable. Además el número de ceros que iban detrás de los ridículamente grandes números de sus ingresos eran siempre una vista de la cual deleitarse.

La avaricia podría ser un vicio, pero hasta donde le concernía a Aria, era un vicio que le quedaba bastante bien.

Su mente se volvió a cuán callado había estado últimamente. Blacklight todavía tenía que mostrar sus putas y horribles caras y las cosas habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Al menos tan normal como un podría esperar en Omega.

Seguro, Blacklight aun estaba por ahí y siempre habían algunos Individuos asechando entre la multitud en cualquier momento, pero al menos no la estaban jodiendo.

Justo cuando el sabor del alcohol le recorría el cuerpo y el silencio se había vuelto cómodo, le fue arrancado violentamente.

Sus ojos se achicaron mientras la familiar cara de sus guardias Batarianos se mostraban, entrometiéndose en su deleitante soledad.

Apenas notó que el Batariano estaba decisivamente nervioso. Más que cuando había visto las noticias de lo que ocurrió en Khar'Shan.

"Relé de Omega-4... Recolectores... Naves... Muchas naves" dijo incoherentemente.

Aria notó algo de lo que dijo, pero continuaba balbuceando y balbuceando.

Con su momento de paz arruinado, azotó la mano en la mesa.

"Habla lento y cálmate ahora o por la Diosa que te romperé cada hueso en el cuerpo con mi mente y lanzaré lo que quede de ti en una esclusa de aire".

El guardia inhaló unas cuantas veces para calmarse antes de exhalar lentamente.

"El Relé de Omega-4 se activó y muchas naves Recolectoras comenzaron a salir de él".

"¿Cuántas?"

"Véalo por usted misma" dijo mientras comenzaba a manipular su Omni-Herramienta.

Luego de unos momentos, Aria miraba mientras una pantalla holográfica aparecía frente a ella mostrando grabaciones del Relé. Al principio estaba tan calmado como siempre, pero entonces un Crucero Recolector dejó el viaje FTL y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el otro Relé del sistema. Entonces otro Crucero apareció, este seguido por naves más pequeñas que lo rodeaban como abejas a un panal. Mientras seguía al primer Crucero, otro vino detrás de él y luego otro y otro y otro. Comenzaron a salir en pares luego de unos momentos. Docenas y docenas de Cruceros seguidos por centenares y centenares de Fragatas. Era una flota que hacía ver como una broma a la Ciudadela.

Entonces algo más apareció.

Los Cruceros Recolectores era una rareza, pero no algo de lo que no se haya oído. Lo que pasó después no era un Crucero.

Los Cruceros no eran tan grandes.

* * *

La fila de civiles crecía mientras Balak disparaba a la gran bestia. Una monstruosidad cibernética del tamaño de un Krogan, pero con cabeza Turiana. El Bruto se enfocó en él antes de que un gran Rachni aterrizara encima de él y comenzara a despedazarlo con sus garras de metal serradas las cuales emergían de su Bioarmadura.

Balak se giró para ver a los civiles con pánico apenas ser capaces de mantener la cordura y no colapsar. Era prácticamente una estampida, pero al menos lo bastante coherente para dirigirse hacia Parque Borman.

Balak saltó encima de una gran pila de escombros y la escaló justo lo suficiente para ver su destino junto con las bombas que llovían a la distancia. Despedazaban lugares que Balak esperaba ya no tuvieran a nadie más a quién salvar. Aunque sabía que era imposible. Le dio algo de solemne alivio el hecho de que la muerte por bombardeo orbital era probablemente mucho más rápida e infinitamente menos dolorosa que lo que aquellos Cascarones querían hacer.

Volvió sus ojos para mirar a las gigantescas criaturas con forma de insectos, mucho más grandes que cualquier animal tenía derecho a ser. Todas distintas en apariencia. Las Bionaves de Blacklight estaban esperándolos, cada una más que suficiente en tamaño para albergar a millones de personas. Su apariencia era extraña, incluso para los estándares de Blacklight. Para empezar estaban cubiertas en lo que debían ser miles y miles de agujeros lo bastante grandes para que cupiera un Krogan en cada uno de ellos. La imagen de agujeros en la carne causaba que la piel de Balak se retorciera, pero logró empujar esos sentimientos a un lado.

"¿Blacklight va a evacuar el planeta entero... con esas cosas?"

Preguntó un soldado quien estaba esforzando su cuello para mirar a la distancia.

"Podemos pensar en todo eso más tarde. Justo ahora necesitamos subir a los civiles a esas cosas" dijo Balak mientras saltaba. Una manada de Cazadores estaba manteniendo a los Cascarones a raya, pero algunos estaban acercándose demasiado para el gusto de Balak.

Balak y sus hombres de inmediato comenzaron a dispararles. Antes sus enormes números hacían que fuera casi imposible pelear en su contra, sin embargo ahora eran poco más que carne de cañón.

Balak miraba cómo caían antes de continuar avanzando.

* * *

La Bionave Zeus era diferente a cualquier otra nave en la galaxia. Dentro de ella, los Recolectores Despertados, libres de los grilletes de los Segadores, trabajaban incesantemente para poner en funcionamiento sus varios sistemas de armas. La biomasa de Blacklight y el Hardware de los Geth había sido unido y convertido en enormes computadoras Wetware. No completamente orgánicas, pero construidas con componentes orgánicos en interfaz con circuitos inorgánicos clásicos. Requería químicos para alimentar las partes orgánicas, ya que incluso Blacklight requería energía para funcionar, pero los componentes tradicionales permitían que Individuos que no fueran parte de Blacklight tuvieran una interfaz con la Mente Colmena hasta cierto punto. Era especialmente cierto para los trillones de Programas Geth dentro de las biocomputadoras que funcionaban como el cerebro de la Nave Zeus.

Escáneres y órganos sensoriales de inmediato detectaban los cambios en el relé Harsa mucho antes de que nada apareciera a través de él. Cuando la Bionave Zeus reconoció los cambios, también lo hicieron las especies conectadas a la Mente Colmena.

Una pequeña flota de naves Rachni se separaron de la principal, seguida por Bionaves que llegaron justo cuando las primeras naves salían del Relé.

Docenas de Cruceros Recolectores y cientos de drones Oculus de inmediato inundaron el sistema.

Tan pronto como aparecieron, Blacklight esparció sus naves mientras la Bionave Zeus liberaba todo su poder Biótico.

No eran los únicos. Las flotas Batarianas reunidas ahí se habían preparado hace mucho para la guerra.

En lo que a Blacklight concernía, no había peor momento para que invitados no deseados llegaran al sistema solar Batariano. Incluso peor era una flota de este tamaño.

Pero entonces fue cuando algo más llegó.

Los Cruceros Recolectores ya empujaban los límites para la mayoría de naves estelares, pero palidecían en comparación a esta enorme estructura.

Superficialmente parecía un Crucero Recolector, o más bien varios de ellos unidos. Ya había apuntado para cuando llegó y de pronto comenzó a disparar. Como una pistola gatillo de rayos de partículas de alta energía que disparaba en todas direcciones. Era trivial para Blacklight y sus aliados calcular y predecir mentalmente desde dónde vendrían los rayos y pensar en cuántas causalidades provocarían en caso de impactar. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo de los Batarianos, quienes fueron tomados completamente con la guardia baja mientras las naves más grandes eran despedazadas.

La Bionave Zeus se dobló, moviéndose menos como una nave y más como un animal mientras disparaba sus rayos de partículas junto con muchos proyectiles cinéticos. Pero los rayos fueron interceptados por drones Oculus quienes recibieron el disparo para proteger al Acorazado Recolector, sin embargo los proyectiles cinéticos lograron chocar contra las barreras del Acorazado y luego de unos momentos hacerlo caer.

En ese momento las docenas de Cruceros comenzaron a enfocar su fueron en la Bionave Zeus.

La nave Rachni más cercana al Relé logró alejar el fuego de las flotas principales, permitiendo que el resto de Batarianos, Geth y Bionaves empujaran de vuelta a los Cruceros.

Sin embargo, este era un problema que interferiría con el plan de evacuación que tenía Blacklight.

Las flotas continuaron disparando, pero esto tuvo el infortunado resultado de cesar casi todo el bombardeo orbital contra los Hijos de Saleon. Esto les dio más que suficiente tiempo para alcanzar su segundo aire.

* * *

Dentro de las fábricas parcialmente vivas de los Hijos de Saleon, los civiles capturados eran arrastrados y forzados a ser despedazados en una especie de lengua, que los separaba en sus componentes básicos. Algunos eran entretejidos con máquinas y metal para ser convertidos en una nueva variante del Cascarón Pretoriano. Otros eran amoldados con más civiles para producir varias amalgamas abominables. Grandes cañones parecidos a los de un tanque eran unidos a sus jorobadas espaldas. Circuitos y maquinaria eran unidos a sus entrañas y alrededor de sus cuerpos. Sus órganos fueron adaptados, modificados y alterados en nuevos componentes con semiconductores a nanoescala. Las fábricas continuaban integrando partes eléctricas y mecánicas en el conglomerado de organismos antes de que el producto terminado cobrara vida. Tan pronto como los cuerpos mutilados dejaran la fábrica, se dirigieron a las ciudades para recolectar más y más civiles para repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Blacklight continuaba sus ataques mientras nuevos y terribles Cíborgs se unían a las batallas. Un par de Peleadores despedazaron enormes bestias que tenían brazos y piernas deformes. Un Infectado con aspecto de perro esquivó sus largas extremidades con forma de cuchillas. Enormes caminantes robóticos, cuyas piernas estaban hechas de cuerpos enteros chocaron contra un Goliath.

Mientras sus dientes neumáticos mordían la coraza de la bestia con forma de oso, el Goliath gritaba, pero su coraza aguantó lo suficiente para que el Goliath empujara a la criatura a un lado, hacia los fuegos que aun ardían en la ciudad. Sin embargo, incluso cuando era quemada viva, la amalgama de carne no se rindió. A través de sus muchos ojos, Blacklight podía ver las cabezas de cadáveres Batarianos quienes tenían la boca abierta en un silencioso grito de dolor.

Mientras la batalla continuaba los cielos se oscurecieron.

Varios integrantes de la Thoriana miraron hacia arriba para observar lo que bloqueaba el sol y a través de ellos, todo Blacklight observó lo que inequívocamente era la silueta del Enjambre de Buscadores más grande que Blacklight hubiera visto. Y entre ellos estaban las Vainas de Inserción de los Recolectores.

Aun podían ver la batalla en el espacio, pero mientras esta continuaba, se hacía más claro que los Segadores estaban decididos a tomar el sistema.

Los Recolectores en lo alto estaban haciendo todo lo que podrían para mantener a las flotas tan lejos del planeta como les fuera posible. Todo mientras que más y más Geth Herejes y drones Oculus salían del Relé.

Esta era, a la fecha, las más grande concentración de fuerzas Segadoras que Blacklight hubiera visto. Y se hacía claro el porqué mientras una familiar voz retumbaba en los Cruceros Recolectores y reverberaba en los cielos.

" **ASUMIENDO** **CONTROL DIRECTO."**

* * *

Balak miró mientras los Evolucionados y Geth comenzaban a escoltar civiles hacia las naves. En ese momento, les estaba proveyendo cobertura, aunque con honestidad, gracias a los inesperados refuerzos, solo estaba acabando con los pocos que lograban escabullirse más allá de la línea de contención.

Esto le daba a Balak mucho tiempo para pensar en los eventos que habían precedido. Eventos que de verdad se habían convertido en un absurdo en pocos instantes. Si fuera un hombre supersticioso, Balak asumiría que este era el fin de los tiempos. Si no fuera por la oportuna llegada de Blacklight, junto con los Geth y Rachni de entre todas las cosas, Balak no tenía duda de que Khar'Shan habría sido completamente tomada. Su equipo de radio le permitía mantenerse hasta cierto punto en contacto con los eventos y ninguno era bueno.

Estos no muertos ya habían comenzado a dispersarse más y más lejos de lo que habían podido anticipar. Esta ciudad ya había sido completamente invadida, al igual que las circundantes. Entonces estaban los reportes del otro lado del mar que habían sufrido el mismo destino.

Le disparó a otro Cascarón Turiano, aunque sucede que era innecesario ya que una Hidra emergió del suelo y atravesó al Cascarón como una lanza antes de lanzarlo hacia la ciudad caída.

Balak miraba a las Bionaves. Por lo que le habían dicho, los civiles serían mantenidos en animación suspendida. Conservados en sacos llenos de fluido que llenaban el interior de la Bionave.

Obviamente comunicarle esto a los civiles había abierto su propia lata de gusanos. Blacklight había desarrollado una cierta reputación luego del Incidente. Su relación con los Batarianos permanecía prácticamente sin ser afectada por el evento, pero los rumores lograron escurrirse hasta Khar'Shan y los ciudadanos estaban muy incómodos con el hecho de que los mantuvieran literalmente en vientres para ser transportados hasta quién sabe dónde. Muchos se resistieron a atravesar los agujeros bioluminiscentes. Aunque luego de los horribles eventos, había una igual cantidad de personas corriendo para entrar.

El mismo Balak estaba algo incómodo, si tan solo porque había interactuado con Blacklight antes. Aun recordaba a uno de sus Evolucionados que había hecho que le crecieran un par de ojos para mayor comodidad. Blacklight no era como ninguna otra raza que hubieran encontrado. Su voluntad de aliarse con los Geth y Rachni servía para subrayar cuán extraños eran, desde su perspectiva al menos. No podía pensar en ninguna otra raza que tan siquiera considerara esa idea y aun así, al ver a estos una vez enemigos hacer todo lo que podían para salvar a su gente... bueno, no hay que decir que Balak se sentía muy conflictuado, e inclinándose hacia la aceptación que hacia la negación.

Entonces los cielos se oscurecieron.

Balak tenía acceso a la que la mayoría de civiles podían soñar tan solo. Los enjambres de esas cosas alargadas eran muy raramente registrados y solo cuando flotas de Piratas Batarianos daban cuentas de ellas. Mientras que estaban demasiado lejos, empataban todo lo que había visto de ellas.

Entonces observó la inconfundible vista de vainas de inserción.

Balak rezaba que este fuera otro inesperado aliado de Blacklight, pero la extraña voz que hizo eco en el aire aplastó esas vagas esperanzas.

" **ASUMIENDO CONTROL DIRECTO".**

* * *

Mientras los Recolectores salían de las vainas, eran engullidos en flamas Bióticas. La corona iridiscente parecía rodearlos, antes de que explotaran con energía. Los Recolectores salieron disparados como una bala hacia las batallas y comenzaron a disparar rayos de partículas contra todo lo que no fuera un Cascarón.

De inmediato un Goliath recibió un golpe en su coraza y rugió de dolor, pero no antes de convertirse en una nube de Indra que de inmediato comenzó a chispear con electricidad. Los Buscadores tomaron como blanco a los Geth y los despedazaron con sus dientes serrados.

Los Geth Herejes mientras tanto ignoraron estas áreas y aterrizaron deliberadamente en lugares que los Cascarones aun no habían infectado.

Shepard (ahora como una chica) se encontró corriendo por los restos de un gran edificio, apenas siendo capaz de esquivar varios rayos de energía. Cuando alcanzó la cima del edificio, salto y procedió a planear por el campo de batalla. Múltiples Evolucionados se le unieron en medio del vuelo. A través de sus ojos, podía ver a varias naves Geth volando lo bastante cerca para ser golpeados por ellas. Luego de hacer varios cálculos mentales, los Evolucionados determinaron que podían esquivar la nave se se hacían hacia un lado, antes de caer al suelo como un meteoro.

Shepard junto con sus hermanos maniobraban para golpear un costado de la nave con su puño. Una vez que sus pies hicieran contacto con la naves, una serie de orificios en forma de tubo se abrieron a lo largo de sus pieles para contrarrestar la velocidad y no golpear con demasiada fuerza la nave. Sus palmas y pies de inmediato adquirieron anclas que les permitían aferrarse al costado de la nave.

Tan pronto como se estabilizaron, comenzaron a cambiar con rapidez su biomasa para anclarse mejor a la nave. Lanzas de biomasa surgieron de la nave de los Geth Herejes. Despedazando cada maquinaria que les permitía volar. De inmediato la nave comenzó a desplomarse, justo contra un enjambre de Recolectores recién llegados. El golpe cinético, combinado con la explosión resultante los convirtió en polvo.

Los Evolucionados por otro lado de inmediato se adaptaron con los rasgos de los extremófilos más exitosos de la galaxia para perder una relativamente pequeña cantidad de biomasa.

Shepard, completamente consciente de que estaba a punto de salir de una explosión decidió, puramente para su diversión hacer una "Caminata a lo Terminator" de las llamas mientras otros Evolucionados en la Tierra comenzaban a recordar el tema que acompañaba a la escena.

Satisfecha con su acto "completamente necesario", corrió hacia el Cascarón más cercano que podía ver.

Su mano derecha tomó la garganta del Cascarón Batariano. Las partes de metal hacían poco para prevenir que su palma la aplastara y despedazara. Su brazo cambió de inmediato en una cuchilla permitiendo que empalara al Cascarón por el abdomen y succionara lo poco de biomasa que se encontraba dentro de él.

Como era de esperarse, estas nuevas formas de los Hijos de Saleon aun retenían inmunidad a Blacklight.

Shepard lanzó al Cascarón de su cuchilla antes de que pudiera agregar por completo la infección a su sistema.

Había otra cosa que lograba confundir a la totalidad de la Colmena. Cómo logró Saleon hacer la ingeniería de una entidad que el organismo más infeccioso no podía consumir era algo desconocido, pero el pensamiento una lograba causar un sentido de molestia, el cual reverberaba a través del Colectivo que era la conciencia de Blacklight.

Una entidad completamente inmune a una infección era algo que simplemente no se había escuchado. Se había teorizado hace mucho que era posible que la vida alienígena fuera tan extraña en términos de bioquímica, lo que haría imposible infectarlos, pero luego de encontrar a los Turianos y a las otras razas de la galaxia, se había descartado. Los extraterrestres eran igual de susceptibles a ser consumidos como cualquier otra forma de vida encontrada. Pero la extraña biología de los Hijos de Saleon era capaz de no solo volverse inmune, sino de insertar rasgos virales en sí misma sin volverse parte de Blacklight.

Los Cascarones eran otro problema. Extraños análogos proteicos análogos a Bloodtox eran de alguna forma insertadas en los ácidos nucleicos de las criaturas, causando que la biomasa de Blacklight atravesara una enorme muerte celular, pero finalmente era algo comprensible dados los extraños efectos del Bloodtox en la biomasa de Blacklight.

Sin embargo estos Cascarones, muchos de ellos alterados con partes de los Hijos de Saleon, habían combinado dos métodos en un solo organismo cibernético.

Esta combinación hacía que el consumir a la prole de la Madre Cascarón algo imposible y lo que era peor era cuán rápido podían crecer y diseminarse.

Los Segadores habían llamado a menudo a Blacklight un cáncer y por buena razón, pero verlos crear un cáncer para matarlos...

Shepard no estaba segura sobre la lógica, si es que había alguna lógica en ello. Los Segadores tenían instrucciones codificadas y las seguían de la mejor manera posible.

La hipocresía no era un concepto existente entre los Segadores, quizás lo conocían a nivel académico, pero claramente si estaban dispuestos a usar algo como la Madre Cascarón, entonces no podían aplicarlo a sí mismos.

Era algo confuso, por decir lo menos.

Esos pensamientos terminaron de pasar por la cabeza de Shepard justo cuando el cuerpo que había lanzado impactó contra un Geth Hereje.

Ashley se había unido rápidamente a ella, saltando de una Bionave que pasaba para aterrizar cerca de Shepard mientras agitaba su sierra cadena improvisada y la hendía en un Recolector que había sido previamente dañado por el ácido lanzado de uno de los Avatares de la Thoriana.

Ashley danzaba en el campo de batalla para encontrarse con Shepard mientras las dos se unían, espalda con espalda, para volverse una bola giratoria de cuchillas y espinas que vibraba a gran velocidad.

Incluso así, la combinación del Bloodtox de los Cascarones y las armas de partículas de los Recolectores fueron demasiado para manejar y perdieron una significativa porción de su biomasa, permitiendo que solo Shepard quedara en el campo de batalla, mientras que Ashley se reformaba en alguna otra parte del planeta.

Shepard intentó despellejar al Recolector con un devastador ataque de tentáculos con cuchillas, pero las duras cerámicas hicieron la mayoría del daño superficial cuando mucho. Sin embargo, Shepard logró ser golpeada por más rayos de partículas.

Mientras se ponía a cubierto, permitiendo que no solo ella, sin cada Evolucionado recibiera un punto de vista estratégico de la batalla, y notó las llamas Bióticas que venían de los Recolectores mientras estos quemaban mucha biomasa. Mientras que había más que suficiente en el planeta para que la pérdida fuera despreciable, era claro que las fuerzas Segadoras y sus números superiores harían este un conflicto largo. Lo que significaba que más inocentes morirían este día.

El proceso de evacuación ya era conocido por todo Blacklight y en consecuencia por sus aliados, pero si la idea iba a tener éxito, entonces los Batarianos tenían que ser advertidos de lo que estaban planeando.

Shepard disparó un trozo de hueso hacia un Cascarón cercano mientras parvadas de Voladores escupían llamas a enjambres de Buscadores.

' **Esta es la reunión más grande de fuerzas Segadoras jamás encontradas y todas se encuentran en un solo lugar'** dijo la Thoriana.

El pensamiento se hundió en las mentes de los muchos. Si algo era la Thoriana, es pragmática y a pesar del disgusto que esto les dejaba en la boca, Blacklight fue forzada a conceder que la idea de la Thoriana tenía mérito, pero la cuestión era: ¿Los Segadores lo verían de esa forma?

Blacklight no estaba seguro, incluso mientras le comunicaban su idea a Jath'Amon.

* * *

Era impensable, incluso durante una pesadilla como esta no se podía considerar, mucho menos implementarlo. Causaría mucho más daño que bien en lo que concernía a Jath.

' _Podemos entender tus dudas al hacer esto, pero sería la única forma en la que podríamos evitar que la Madre Cascarón se disperse hacia otros mundos"._

"Una evacuación en masa es una cosa, pero dejarlos aquí... no, no puedo condonar esto" dijo Jath'Amon.

La radio se quedó en silencio antes de que Blacklight contestara.

' _¿Cuántos mundos Batarianos existen fuera del sistema?'_

Jath'Amon lo pensó por un momento antes de que el número le viniera a la mente.

"Dieciséis sistemas mayores y veintiséis colonias más pequeñas. ¿Por qué?"

' _Todos están en peligro si no mantenemos a estas cosas confinadas en esta área. Sabemos que la decisión te duele, Jath'Amon, pero incluso con el corazón pesado ¿No es mejor condenar a un solo mundo para salvar a cuarenta y dos? ¿Incluso si el que se debe sacrificar es su mundo natal?'_

"Me están pidiendo que abandone la cuna de la civilización Batariana. Dejársela a estas... cosas".

' _Sabemos que no es algo pequeño lo que pedimos, pero se debe hacer. Salvaremos a tantos como podamos. Permitiremos que tus flotas se retiren para que un día puedan retornar, pero una vez que la evacuación esté completa, debemos confinar a este horror aquí'._

"¡¿Volver?! ¿Volver a qué? ¡Destruir el Relé destruirá el sistema completo! ¡No habrá nada para lo que volvamos!"

' _Ahí es donde te equivocas.'_

Jath'Amon se congeló por un momento.

"¿Perdón?"

' _Hemos explorado en lo profundo de los Relés a través de todo el espacio controlado por Blacklight. Sabemos mucho más de los Relés que nunca antes. Podemos limitar el daño. Deshabilitar el Relé sin que se autodestruya'._

"Entonces sufriremos por aquellos que no lograron llegar a una zona de evacuación y que estarán sujetos a estas cosas. Tampoco es una opción aceptable".

' _Cierto. Pero una de esas opciones limitará el daño a una sola localización, mientras que la otra incluye la posibilidad de que esta infección se disemine'._

"Palabras irónicas viniendo de un virus pensante".

' _Al menos nosotros podemos elegir ser infecciosos, pero no necesitamos justificarnos contigo. Solo necesitamos que veas que una de las opciones les da tiempo para prepararse. Somos poderosos, Jath'Amon, pero en este momento no podemos sacrificar más biomasa para protegerlos. Los Segadores vienen y la cantidad que gastamos es todo de lo que podemos disponer sin perder una cantidad irreemplazable de biomasa'._

Jath'Amon se hundió en su silla mientras recordaba las grabaciones que Barla Von le había mostrado. Los Segadores, eran algo... diferente. No podía describirlo, pero algo sobre esas enromes naves hacía que se le retorciera la piel.

Miró por la ventana en donde las enormes flotas de naves continuaban peleando las unas contra las otras. La estación se estremecía de vez en vez cuando un disparo perdido impactaba contra ella. El Ojo de Syn'dah ya había recibido una caída orbital severa luego de que varios cohetes en maniobras estallaran. Tenían bastante tiempo, tomaría varios giros alrededor de Khar'Shan antes de que la estación finalmente golpeara el suelo. Pronto chocarían contra la atmósfera superior y perderían la velocidad necesaria para permanecer en órbita y con unas cuantas revoluciones y pases más en la atmósfera, chocarían contra el suelo con una fuerza solo comparable con los armamentos atómicos más poderosos.

No había manera de mantener la enorme estación en órbita, ni repararla. Mucha de la tripulación ya había logrado llegar a sus naves de escape, solo para ser tomados y rescatados por una Bionave cercana, dejando a unos pocos tripulantes en la estación.

El tiempo definitivamente no estaba del lado de Jath'Amon. Pensó en su hogar una vez más mientras la estación volvía a estremecerse. Las altas espiras brillantes y rascacielos de cristal. Los arcos dorados y pilares de mármol habían sido parte de la estética Batariana por milenios.

Pensaba en su gente en el planeta, pero también en los que vivían en otros mundos y pequeñas colonias.

No era una fácil decisión por ninguna definición de la imaginación y solo el tiempo diría si la historia pensaría en Jath'Amon como un cobarde sin agallas o un líder haciendo la decisión más dura de su vida, pero sopesando las opciones en su mente, Jath'Amon, con el corazón pesado, concedió las demandas de Blacklight.

Solo esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

=Estableciendo Conexión a la Red=

 **=Usuario:** Catalizador=

=Estatus de Administrador Reconocido=

=Conexión Completa=

=Comenzando Análisis de Rutina=

= **Estatus:** Analizando datos recientes=

=Nueva especie detectada=

= **Sujeto:** Organismo derivado de Blacklight (Pos Cascarón)=

=Descargando información relevante=

= **Análisis:** 10.42%... 50.76%...98.43%... Análisis completo=

 **Análisis (Pre Cascarón):** Análogo de Ácido Nucleico artificial otorga inmunidad a Blacklight mediante mecanismo de reparación. Mecanismo de reparación permite Transferencia de Genes Horizontal.

Bio-polímeros capaces de llevar a cabo enlaces químicos con una variedad de isótopos y elementos.

Habilidades radiotróficas toman ventaja de elementos radiactivos e isótopos que son acumulados en estructuras endoesqueléticas basadas en fosfato de calcio.

Fotosíntesis basada en dióxido de titanio.

Membrana celular plástica.

Fisiología semifluida.

Secreciones y fluidos corporales tóxicos y venenosos.

Conciencia naciente.

 **Análisis (Post Cascarón):** Células vivientes hibridadas con organelos análogos electrónicos a nanoescala, nanopartículas magnéticas, una capa polielectrolítica y una resina sintética de intercambio de iones.

Órganos biomecánicos radicalmente modificados llevan a cabo nuevas funciones.

Múltiples órganos que funcionan como capacitores.

Órganos internos móviles son capaces de generar un fuerte campo magnético para formar y desensamblar componentes mecánicos en formas útiles.

Fibras neuronales hibridadas con cables de fibra óptica son capaces de hacer una interfaz con la maquinaria ingerida y modificada.

Autorreparable y automodificable.

= **Conclusión:** Posible método de Síntesis detectado.=

= **Protocolo S-01: Activado** =


End file.
